Know the Perils
by Raynebow-NinjaChick
Summary: Persephone Greene, unfortunate Hufflepuff sixth-year, undergoes the trials and tribulations of pureblood life, love, duty, and privlege. A different perspective on the rise of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Rayne Says: So...this may be a new project/hobby of mine. I've wanted to write a Harry Potter fanfic for a while but all of my ideas had been done before or weren't good enough for anything of length. So here I present KNOW THE PERILS a story that takes place during Order of the Pheonix and beyond, providing another point of view to the events -with some changes. **

**Anything that you recognize or know as Harry Potter (plot, characters, setting, dialogue, descriptions) obviously does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. I did get some inspiration from fellow fanfic author sistersgrimmlover and her story "Inside My Mind." If you have not read it then I recommend you do. It's quite well written (and we all know how much of a Nazi I am for that). **

**Read and Review with your opinions, thoughts, and comments- whether they be negative or positive.**

* * *

><p>It had been a summer of suffer for Persephone Greene. Not only had the temperatures been at record highs, but she had spent the holiday at home. For any normal person this would probably be reason for joy or merriment, but all it deserved from Persephone was a long sigh. It wasn't that her parents were horrible—they weren't—but the fact that they acted as if she weren't there even when she was that caused her distress. She despised the echoing sounds of her feet on the marble floors of the mansion as she walked down the hallway, portraits of her ancestors sneering down on her. She had a lot to live up to. After all, Persephone was the heir to the House of Greene. That was enough to make even a normal girl feel a weight upon her shoulders.<p>

Now she was happy to be in front of platforms nine and ten at King's Cross station, looking to make sure that the muggles wouldn't see her. When she was sure that they wouldn't she passed through the brick wall and out onto the platform of the Hogwarts Express. A whistle blew through the air and she smiled at the sight of the scarlet and gold train waiting to be boarded by the hundreds of students milling around with their parents. Her own parents had informed her that, due to their busy schedules at the Ministry, they were unable to accompany her. They wished her a good term and bid her farewell. And that was that.

"Persy! Over here," a voice yelled above the others, a hand waving in the air and strands of long strawberry blonde hair bouncing on top of the other girl's head. Persephone, or Persy as she was known to her friends, met the bright blue eyes of her friend Lydia Daniels. The girls attacked each other and wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. "How was your summer? You barely wrote."

"There was nothing to tell. Nothing happened, as usual."

"I think you're lying. You probably spent all summer snogging with Graham."

"Definitely not."

"You can't blame me for being a terrible gossip. I'm almost as bad as Rita Skeeter, aren't I?"

"You're worse," Persy commented, looking at the other students passing through the portal. She noticed that the famous Harry Potter had arrived and he stood among a group of dangerous-looking people. She recognized Professor Moody from the year before and Professor Lupin for two years before. Why was he so chummy with all of the teachers? She hadn't figured him for a teacher's pet. Of course, she had been wrong about people before.

"We best get on the train before all the good compartments are gone. We wouldn't want to get stuck with any Gryffindors now would we?"

"Not at all," she said, linking arms with her friend and climbing on board the transport. From the corner of her eye she saw the Potter boy hugging a dog. He was definitely off his rocker. She'd read the papers over the summer, and knew all about his mad ravings about the Dark Lord. It was nonsense. He was still dead and the Dark Families hadn't had any murmurs running through the grape vine. Otherwise she would know. Her family was neutral in regards to any side they would pick, but she knew that if the Dark Lord asked they wouldn't say no. Their survival instincts were a bit strong.

Lydia and she found a nice, slightly empty compartment with only two Ravenclaws in it. Since Lydia was a Ravenclaw they had no trouble with the other girls, who held their own conversations for most of the ride. Persy found herself listening to Lydia's tales of visiting France and Spain over the summer and going out to clubs for most of the night. Compared to that hers would have seemed as exciting as a convent. So Persephone sat and listened, nodding at the appropriate times and laughing when called for. She loved Lydia like a sister, but she did feel jealous when hearing about all that she got to do.

Lydia was the second in line to be heir of the Daniels family. Her brother, Morgan, had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year and was now studying under his father at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She could afford to act like a real girl and have fun. Persy had to be on her game at all times. She knew that the occasional Slytherin could be watching and could always write their parents mentioning how Persephone Greene got a D on her Ancient Runes essay. Her parents would kill her if anything got attention of the bad kind. It was a good thing that she'd learned to become invisible from almost everybody at Hogwarts.

Speaking of Hogwarts…she could feel the train slowing down and went to one of the changing compartments to put on her uniform. Lydia smiled as she tugged on her blue tie and ran a hand through her hair. Persephone straightened her own tie, a ghastly shade of yellow, and tied up her dark brown hair into a tight ponytail. Her friend pulled up the skirt that she should have left down, and she was showing an almost slutty amount of leg between her knee-hi socks and the skirt. Just looking at it made Persy pull hers down a bit more. Sometimes her overconfident friend made her feel even more like a wallflower.

A loud whistle announced their arrival at Hogsmeade and the girls disembarked the train. They walked towards the invisibly-pulled carriages and climbed in. Lydia pointed out into the inky-black forest and made a sharp whistling noise. "Why'd you do that?"

"Calling out the Death Eaters you know. Prancing Potter might be right. Think of all the loonies who might be hiding in the forest. Oh look, there's Lovegood. She's still wearing that butterbeer cap necklace. Horrid thing, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

The carriages bucked forward and began moving toward the majestic-looking castle. Persy looked up at the building and felt something inside of her swell in recognition. This was home. Sure that drafty place in London may be called her house, but her heart was always at Hogwarts. It was where she felt that most secure and safe. It definitely wasn't safe at home, what with all the conversation regarding what to do in case the Dark Lord had indeed returned. She shook her head at the thought and stepped out of the carriages once they arrived. Lydia held her hand as they walked up the stone steps and into the castle. Her feet carried her across the flagged stone floor and into the Great Hall. Persy stared up at the starless sky, reflecting that same sky outside, and drifted away from Lydia as they went towards their separate tables.

The Hufflepuff table looked exactly the same to Persephone. Dismal. Boring. Invisible. It had always been that way since her first year. Now she only had to survive through two more years and then she'd be free. She sat down beside a mousy-looking third year and a petite second-year. She didn't know either of them and she didn't plan on doing so. She didn't have friends in Hufflepuff for a reason. Namely due to the fact they—for lack of a better term—annoyed the shit out of her. It was an obvious fluke of the system that she'd ended up in the house. The Sorting Hat had mulled over the decision for quite a few minutes before deciding on Hufflepuff. She was Pureblood, but not ambitious. She was brave enough when she wanted to be, but not enough for stupid Gryffindor, and smart, but not brilliant like Ravenclaw required. Therefore, the only place left for her was Hufflepuff where everyone who didn't belong in the other Houses went. Definitely a flawed system. Her parents had thrown a fit when she'd told them and floo-ed to Hogwarts to demand that Professor Dumbledore move her to Slytherin. The Hat had stubbornly replied that all of his decisions were final, and that's all that had happened.

She didn't mention Hufflepuff at home for fear of being flayed.

The wide doors opened and Professor McGonagall led in the first-years, all of whom were looking particularly small and helpless. Lydia flashed a smirk at Persy from the Ravenclaw table and made a claw at the eleven year-olds. Some of them shrank in fear. Lydia had an odd sense of humor. The seam on the hat opened wide and it burst into song.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The found friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot, _

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Persephone clapped when it was done, showing manners though the other Hufflepuffs were whispering and being overly loud. The Hat usually gave some kind of warning, but this year seemed dire in comparison. She figured that the Hat had nothing better to do with its time because it was sitting in an office all of the time. Professor Dumbledore seemed like a rather boring person who would rather knit socks than practice wand dueling in his office. Professor McGonagall called up the first kid, an Abercrombie, Euan, and the sorting began. It finally ended with Zeller, Rose and Persy found herself wishing that there was food on the table. She was hungry.

It was a good thing then that Professor Dumbledore stood up, his half-moon glasses sliding down his nose, and opened his arms wide. "To our newcomers welcome! To our old hands—welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

She smiled at the joke and reached forward to help herself to some potatoes and chops. Pumpkin juice appeared in her goblet and she took a long sip. It was good, but not as good as the wine she'd been able to have at home. That was Hogwarts' one downfall. It was an alcohol-free campus. Her head ached for a moment and she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. The chatter surrounding her was meaningless. She pulled a book out of her knapsack and idly flipped through to her place. The food was no long appetizing to her and she pushed the plate forward. The room was loud, but in her own world Persephone Greene heard only the sound of silence.

"Are you going to eat that?" the third-year next to her asked, gesturing to her plate.

"No."

"May I have it?"

"No," she replied, hitting his hand with her book before he could grab the food. The boy looked hurt then angry and muttered expletives in her direction. This didn't affect Persy in any way. She knew it was a waste not to eat, and she'd regret it in the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The hunger she'd felt earlier was gone, replaced by a hollow emptiness. Her eyes scanned over the pages quickly, memorizing the information. When it came to grades she was the fourth-best in her year, but no one cared about that. They all cared about Hermione Granger, the know-it-all friend of Harry Potter. If Persy had her nose buried in a book most of the time, then the other girl was directly behind her. She just didn't raise her hand all the time, and only answered when called upon. If it weren't for Transfiguration and History of Magic she would have much higher scores. As it was, she was glad to be able to drop History of Magic this year. She'd have to push her way through Professor McGonagall's class.

She noticed Dumbledore getting to his feet again and closed her book. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students—and a few older students ought to know by now too.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which may be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new History of Magic teacher."

There was a round of polite, yet confused, applause. As far as everyone knew Professor Binns had been teaching that subject for decades, or even centuries, and it was impossible for him to retire (seeing as how he was a ghost and all). She wondered if he had 'moved on' or just been sacked as a usual teacher would be. Dumbledore seemed unwilling to answer the questions obvious on the students' faces and instead continued on in his speech.

"Tryouts for the House Qudditch teams will take place on the—"

He stopped talking and, for a moment, Persy didn't know why, but then she spotted the squat woman in the pink cardigan who had been identified as Professor Umbridge. She uttered a soft, _"Hem, hem" _and Persephone abruptly realized that this woman was planning on making a speech. She had seen the toad-like woman at the Ministry a few times over the summer during her internship, but had not known who she was. The other teachers looked surprised, bored, or confused and Professor McGonagall looked ready to throttle the woman, but it didn't change the fact that the small woman had stood up and was trying to command the attention of a room full of teenagers.

"Thank you, Headmaster for those kind words of welcome," she cooed. Her voice felt like molasses and an unwanted shiver ran down Persephone's back. The toad gave another soft cough and continued. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" Persy had a feeling that not a single face was smiling. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Was this woman daft? At this point Persy was thinking she'd rather have Professor Binns back. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lost them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Another cough.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Persephone couldn't take it anymore. Despite the possibility of being called out on her rudeness, she picked up her book and turned back to where she'd left off. She'd rather read about her new subject of alchemy then hear a toad speak. She noted that other students had also decided to stop paying attention and were whispering to each other. Lydia met her eyes and made a gun motion at her head. It was a joke between them that other wizards didn't really get, because they didn't know muggle weaponry. Lydia turned her head to Cho Chang and talked to her. She noted that the Asian girl's eyes looked a little red-rimmed. Persy figured that she was still mourning the tragic death of Cedric Diggory. Despite the fact that the dead boy had been a Hufflepuff they hadn't been in close contact. He was two years older than her, and he had his own circle of friends. She felt a minimal sense of loss as compared to the grief several of the other Hufflepuffs were evidently holding.

"…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Oh yes, Persephone would take a whole day in a classroom with Binns over this toad.

Professor Dumbledore gave some polite applause, followed by the staff, and then a few students. Persy noted that the boy next to her wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth before sitting up. The students were dismissed and there was a great shuffling of feet as almost everyone stood up and began to push their way out of the Great Hall. Persephone held back and waited for a clearing in the swarm to push her way in and make her way down to the Hufflepuff basement. It was a funny idea to her. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had towers, and Slytherin had a dungeon. The sound of a Hufflepuff basement made them sound even more like outcasts. They didn't even have a cool-sounding common room name. She was dreading entering into the yellow and black mess of a House, but she had no other choice. The torch light flickered for a moment and her hand drifted down to her robe pocket and wrapped around her wand. It didn't hurt to be cautious in this day and age. The return of the Dark Lord (supposedly) was a thing to fear. Although her blood was pure she still felt a fear of the death and darkness promised by his (supposed) return.

Not looking where she was going, she accidentally ran into a dark solid shape. She almost screamed due to how jumpy she was, but managed to control the sound. Her dark green eyes met the dark obsidian of the professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Sorry Professor. I didn't mean to run into you."

He ignored her and walked past on his way to his own rooms, she supposed. He couldn't be bothered to accept her apology. After all, he was too intelligent for that. Too talented to look down on a single Hufflepuff.

That's all people did to her.

She walked in the direction of the kitchens and found the stack of barrels signifying the Hufflepuff common room. She tapped the second from the bottom in the middle row in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff and it opened. The tunnel entryway was just as snug as usual and she went through into the 'cozy' common room. To the other students of the House it was a comfy place to be themselves and talk with friends. To Persephone it was a place to avoid. She continued through the round doors into the sixth-year girls' dormitory. The other five girls looked up at her entrance, but said nothing as she approached her bed. She was glad that this year she'd ended up with a bed with black sheets and bedding. The girl next to her, Heidi Kirke, had a yellow bed that matched her irritatingly sunny disposition.

"Hey Persephone! How was your holiday? Mine was good."

"It was fine. I'm going to sleep."

"Oh, okay, good night," she replied, sounding bummed that her enthusiasm hadn't been returned.

Persy changed her clothes and crawled onto the bed. The sheets were soft and the bed comfier than the one she had at her house. She guessed that it was Hogwarts' magic that made them so. Sinking into the bed, she closed her eyes and hoped that this would be a good year, and that the sense of fear creeping into her mind was just her imagination and nothing more. Persephone convinced herself that the Dark Lord was not raised, her Transfiguration grades would be amazing this year, and that her secret would not be revealed. In the end, she knew that she was lying to herself. She must not lie. Not to herself, and not to others. Persephone Greene was a fake.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne Says: So what to you think? I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon for helping me with details that I couldn't remember. I also have my trusty Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix at my side too.<strong>

**So...can any of you figure out who the mysterious Professor is? Do you recognize the name Graham?**

**They'll both play key roles in the story. **

**And I love the Sorting Hat's song. It totally gave me the overall idea for the story. **

**Remember to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rayne Says: So even though this story hasn't gotten a lot of attention or readership, but I feel a compulsive need to write this story and finish it. So I continue on. Some questions are answered in this chapter. There will be a long explantion at the end to explain some stuff.**

**As always anything recognizable as Harry Potter material (characters, setting, plot, dialogue, etc.) is not mine. It's is J.K. Rowling's. I also credit inspiration to sistersgrimmlover for certain plot elements. Check out her work. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The morning dawned bright and early and Persephone found herself yawning loudly. Most of the other houses assumed that the Hufflepuff basement didn't have lighting (due to the fact it was in the basement) but windows had been enchanted to show the same sight as whatever was outside. She stood up slowly, and noticed that the other girls were still asleep in their own beds. Tiptoeing across the carpet she walked into their shared bathroom and got ready for the day.

She allowed her hair to stay in its same natural waves and put on minimal make-up. Persy wasn't a high-maintenance girl. This could be due to the fact her parents were always forcing her to wear ball gowns and tons of goop on her face for their social events. It was enough to make a girl hate looking pretty; so Persy let her appearance speak for itself most of the time. She walked back into the dormitory and grabbed her knapsack, checking to make sure she had some spare quills and parchment in case McGonagall sprung a surprise quiz on the first day. Anything was possible at the beginning of N.E.W.T. levels.

She left the basement and began her walk up to the Great Hall. It was quiet because she was early, but she found it relaxing. There was a clatter of feet from Slytherin and Gryffindor, both of whom seemed to compete at almost anything—including who was first to breakfast. Hufflepuff was usually last due to the fact they liked to take their sweet time in the morning and socialize before, during, and after breakfast. Persephone liked to be on time and ahead of the crowd so she could pick the best seat. Said seat was near the door, on the right side, against the wall where she could see everyone and leave first. Besides today she would be getting her schedule.

There were at least fifty students already there and none of them were Hufflepuffs. Sighing, she walked to their outcast table and sat down in her seat. Breakfast was already out, because it was one of two meals that didn't require a speech. She helped herself to some pumpkin juice, toast, and bacon while looking up at the ceiling. It was full of rain clouds that looked ready to burst at any moment. A dour mood for a dour day. More Hufflepuffs entered, chatting endlessly, and sat down at the table. They grabbed heaps of food and shoveled it into their mouths. Owls began to fly in through the windows and a large brown one landed in front of her and extended its leg for her to retrieve the letter tied around it. She opened it somewhat reluctantly, already knowing it was from her mother, and read what it said.

"_My dearest Persephone, I hope that you will enjoy your sixth year. Keep your marks and head high for the Greene family. Send my love to Graham. Love, Mother."_

It was short and to the point; the same as her own relationship with her mother. There had never been much love between them due to the fact that Persy had practically been raised by nannies. She tucked the letter away into her bag and sent the owl away with a quick reply. Professor Sprout began her walk down the Hufflepuff table, handing out schedules and talking occasionally with a student here and there. She finally reached Persy and handed a crisp parchment to the girl. Opening it, Persephone gazed happily at the courses she'd chosen to take. When she'd had her 'career' talk with Professor Sprout toward the end of fifth year she'd been afraid that she'd given away her secret desire, but from the blank smile that she was given from her head of house it was clear that the opposite was true. The only surprising thing about the schedule was the inclusion of History of Magic, but she'd elected to drop the class.

"Excuse me Professor, but I didn't sign up for History of Magic."

"Professor Umbridge and the Ministry of Magic have made that class mandatory for all students at Hogwarts. They believe that a healthy dose of history in a student's day unites the wizarding community," she said, sounding rehearsed as she did so.

"Very well," Persephone replied, knowing that there wasn't much use in complaining. Students all over the Hall were doing enough for her; particularly the Gryffindor table which was in an uproar.

She looked down at her schedule and decided to head toward the Hospital Wing. She had a free period right now. Her first lesson of the day would be Potions followed by double Transfiguration. Another break would follow lunch. Then Defense Against the Dark Arts and double Herbology. She was pleased to know that she wouldn't have to put up with the horrid toad today at least. She shouldered her knapsack and began her journey up to the first floor. A few other students joined her before splitting off in different directions, but she ignored them. After all, Lydia wasn't taking Potions this year. What was the use of N.E.W.T. level classes if you were just going to become a housewife? Persephone had other plans for her life—plans that her parents were clueless about, and that's how she liked it. The only person who knew about her dreams was Madam Pomfrey, and she'd promised to keep it to herself. Thinking of the strict woman made her smile. To most of the other students she was just there when they needed her, but to Persephone she was the woman to see for information.

It wasn't a terrible secret, she supposed. It was a normal desire to want to help people. She'd heard some people say that there were only two kinds of people in the world: healers and destroyers. Persy considered herself a healer, and desperately wanted to be one. That took effort and patience, and she'd been working toward a possible apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey since second year. It had taken almost all of her charms to get the witch to trust her with some of the secrets of medical magic, but it was well worth it. Persy considered that she was able to do a simple mending of broken bones almost as good as the other woman. It had taken practice, and required herself to be her own test subject, but now she knew that in an emergency she could fix someone in need.

It was a sense of purpose. It was what drove her.

Looking over her shoulder in case someone was following her she was relieved to see no one. Stepping into the Hospital Wing she could immediately smell the familiar aroma of bleach. Madam Pomfrey made sure that everything was cleaned not only by magical means, but also by muggle. Her parents would never believe it, but Persy didn't mind getting down on her hands and knees and scrubbing the floors. After all, infection was a nasty thing.

"Good morning," Madame Pomfrey chirped upon seeing her. Persephone smiled back and laid her bag on one of the beds. Since it was the beginning of term no one was in here…yet. "How was your holiday, dear? Did you read the materials I provided?"

"Yes ma'am. I have to admit the book on diseases was rather ghastly. The pictures…"

"I am sorry, but if you want to be a healer you need to get used to see graphic wounds and horrific things. It is the price to pay for saving lives."

"I understand," Persy replied, sitting down on a stool. "May I make a request?"

"You may."

"I would like to formally apply for an apprenticeship here."

There was a moment of silence and Persy feared utter rejection. Then the older woman opened her mouth and said, "Very well. However, if I allow this I expect nothing less than perfection. Do you understand? You shall treat me as a professor. If I give you an assignment you do it. If I ask a question you do it."

"I understand perfectly," Persephone said, trying to conceal the absolute glee that was filling her soul. "I promise to work harder than any apprentice you've had before."

"I will need to notify Dumbledore and, of course, your parents."

She had already thought of this. If her parents asked why she was squandering her time in the Hospital Wing she would simply say it was something to add to her resume for the Ministry. They would be delighted. After all, Persephone hadn't joined any clubs or teams at Hogwarts since she arrived. She wasn't one for quidditch or dueling clubs. All she wanted was to spend her free time categorizing potions to calm a cough or get rid of bacteria. Her parents would never understand, but she didn't need them to. It was her life.

"Of course. Are there any forms I need to fill out?"

"Yes. I believe I have a copy somewhere in my office. I shall fetch it for you later and give it to you tomorrow. Our lessons will be scheduled during your free periods. That means you will have less time for homework for your other classes. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said, offering one of her rare smiles. "Then it is a pleasure to welcome you to your apprenticeship. I do have to say, few have started so young."

"I want to be able to get started right after graduation."

"Before you are forced to marry," Madam Pomfrey said, nodding her head in sympathy. She knew the politics of the pure-blood families. It was unusual for a girl to not be married five years after graduation. The good news was that Persephone had worked that kink out too. She had a plan for everything.

"Yes. Graham understands and supports my decision."

"You're a smart girl, Persephone, but do not forget the cost of treachery against your family."

"I will never forget."

"Well you'd best be off to class. I have no doubt that your professor will desire you to be early on your first day of N.E.W.T. year."

"Thank you very much," Persephone said, falling into a formal bow. "I look forward to learning from you."

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and shooed the girl out of the room. Persy grabbed her knapsack again and began the short journey down into the dungeons. She wasn't sure how many people had achieved the Outstanding O.W.L. grade that Professor Snape required for them to take the class. She knew that she had scored quite well and had enjoyed the pride on her father's face when he'd looked at her scores. After all, pure-bloods had to be good at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts to be acceptable. So Persy made sure she did her best at those. Now if only she could say the same for Transfiguration.

She arrived at the corridor in front of the door to the dungeons and saw a small group of students milling about. She identified five Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, and two Gryffindors. She was the only Hufflepuff. Great. However, she was pleased to see a familiar head of brown hair and the large arms of her 'boyfriend' Graham. She pushed through the crowd and gently pressed a hand against his and he looked down at her. A smile broke across his face and she smiled back. Graham was one of her good friends, despite only meeting him the year before when he'd asked her to the Yule Ball. It was there that she'd learned how good of a match they were. Graham didn't mind that she wanted to be a medi-witch, and she didn't mind that he was gay. They knew each other's secrets and protected them fiercely.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Hey," he replied, brushing his fingers over her hand. If she hadn't known that he wasn't attracted to her she would have flushed. As it was she could only release his hand as Professor Snape's echoing footsteps came down the corridor. He sneered at the lot of them and they parted like the Red Sea for him. He unlocked the door and pushed them inside, ordering them to get into groups of two. Since there was an even number of students in the class they divided pretty evenly. Ravenclaws with Ravenclaws. Gryffindor and Gryffindor. Slytherins with Slytherins. Persephone with Graham.

Professor Snape had glided to the front of the dungeon and immediately snapped his wand to slam the door shut behind them. All of the students were staring up at him in rapt attention. They were the best. They were Outstanding. From the look on the Professor's face they could have all earned a Troll. "You have been selected among the other students as competent enough to continue onto N.E.W.T. level Potions. Many of you," he said pausing for a moment, "will only earn an Acceptable on the actual exam. For a few you may receive an Exceeds Expectations—though none of you are at this moment—and I expect none of you will receive an Outstanding. This is not a mere training exercise. You will be brewing complicated and lethal concoctions that, if brewed incorrectly, may be your end. Those who are not brave enough" His eyes flipped to the Gryffindors "may leave now. You have five seconds to leave my classroom."

No one left.

"Very well. We will begin at once. I assume that you have your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ on hand. Take them out and turn to page ten. You have an hour to attempt an adequate example of the Draught of Living Death. Begin!"

Persephone grabbed a cauldron and dragged it toward her. Graham did the same. "Let me guess," he said, "you practiced over the holiday."

"Maybe."

"Overachiever."

"Not."

"Are too."

"Mister Montague and Miss Greene are you deaf? Did you not hear my utterance of the word 'Begin'?" Professor Snape said, causing Persephone's hopes of being singled out as a Potions genius to dash away.

She gathered her ingredients: crushed snake fangs, moondew, wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, sopophorous beans, and sloth brain. Persephone chopped her roots and began crushing the sopophorous bean with the flat side of her silver dagger instead of cutting it. Graham looked over at her and quirked an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders. She'd already brewed this three times over the holiday so that she could get it as close to perfect as possible. Knowing Professor Snape she figured that he would probably deem it disastrous which could be considered a compliment from him. She scooped up the juice and put it into the cauldron, and her potion immediately turned the lilac it was supposed to be. Finally, she turned it counter-clockwise seven times and threw in a clockwise turn after them and repeated the process until the potion was the palest shade of lilac she had achieved yet. Just in time too, because Professor Snape ordered all of them to, "Cease."

She stood away from her potion and looked sideways at Graham's. His was purple, but not quite the lilac the directions talked about. Professor Snape wandered around the classroom, his robes billowing behind him, and muttering biting comments on the quality of the potions. Finally, he arrived at their table and wrote down Graham's score of an Acceptable. Then he looked down at hers and his lips stopped their pleased smirk, and turned downward. Had she done something wrong?

"Miss Greene, show me your text."

Handing him her book she wondered what he thought she had done. All of her notes weren't in there. They were in her head after a lot of careful practice. He turned through the pages and even muttered a revealing charm, but nothing happened. Seemingly satisfied he shut the book with a loud thud and handed it back to her. "Exceeds Expectations."

Her heart soared at the praise. If she kept this up for the next two years she would definitely pass her N.E.W.T.s. Professor Snape excused them from class with their only homework being to write at least a foot on the history and use of the Draught of Living Death and Persy quickly cleaned out her cauldron and exited with Graham. "What class do you have next?"

"Double Charms. You?"

"Double Transfiguration."

"Your favorite as I recall."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me," she laughed.

"I know," he said, giving her a hug before going to his class. Persephone adjusted her bag before heading off to Transfiguration.

After what seemed forever, she managed to be released her own private hell and head back to the Great Hall for lunch. She waved at Lydia as she saw the other witch, and sat down at the hated Hufflepuff table. Persy helped herself to a small sandwich and a goblet of water. It was a small meal, but she never ate much in the first place. Her mother drilling 'a fit witch is a wanted witch' had only mildly affected her. The meal passed quickly and she began on her Potion's essay. It didn't take long to have six inches on the subject and she figured she would finish the rest during the evening.

She walked with a moderately-sized group to the Defense Against the Dark Arts. The professor did require an Outstanding to continue onto his N.E.W.T. level courses but he was such a good teacher that a lot of students didn't have trouble earning that. She entered the classroom and sat down at a desk, waiting for the teacher to leave his office and grace them with his presence. She recalled the previous night when he'd ran into her and hadn't apparently noticed. He was an odd man.

The other students were muttering amongst themselves, obviously curious as to what the lesson would include today. Persephone had a good feeling that it was going to have to do something with casting spells instead of defending against them. The professor had always been more inclined toward attacking than defense. It was just the way he was. Finally, the door at the top of the stairs opened and the young-looking, handsome professor descended down them. Persephone heard some of the girls nearby sigh in lust. She didn't understand it. Sure, he was good-looking, but he was older than her parents by her calculations. Persephone suspected dark magic was involved to keep him so young. It was the only explanation.

"Quiet," he hissed. "You have now reached what may be you pinnacle year in your education. What you do this year will determine your failure or completion of your exams next year. I do not delude myself into thinking you all will pass, and neither should you. Accept failure and you shall not be disappointed. Are there any questions about this course before we begin?"

"Sir," a Gryffindor boy said, "is it true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned? Potter says that he saw it all."

There were loud murmurs throughout the room at the mention of Potter's 'supposed' truth. They were all silenced by a deadly glare from his dark eyes. "Mr. Potter's theories considering the Dark Lord's return are unproven. That is why they are theories and not facts. Besides," he said, chuckling, "I'm sure that if the Dark Lord had returned he would have done something evil by now."

There were a few nervous laughs among the class. Persephone was not among them. If the Dark Lord had returned then something would have happened among the Pure-blood families in a fight to distinguish who among them had stayed faithful. Persy's family had not taken a side and would be vulnerable. She knew that she would have to make sure she didn't offend any of the other Pure-blood students while at school. Make nice and all that other rubbish.

"Continuing onto more concrete information we will begin studying nonverbal spell work. Can anyone tell me the advantage of nonverbal spells?"

A Slytherin boy raised his hand. "There's no warning about what spells are about to be performed."

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin."

Sometimes it seemed like the deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts gave an unfair advantage to his former House. Even though Professor Snape was the head of house, they both awarded more points to the green house. It made Persephone wish that she were a Slytherin.

"Now I want you to pair up and attempt to nonverbally do spell work. One of you will jinx and one of you will block. Understand?"

There were a few mumbled yeses.

"I said…do you understand?" he hissed.

"Yes, Professor Riddle!"

Persephone paired up with a chubby Ravenclaw girl who seemed to be trying to curse her with humidity. It was hard for the entire class although, by the end of it, only one boy had succeeded. Persephone felt frustrated with herself. Mother would not be pleased, she thought. They were told to practice more thoroughly as they would be tested on Friday. Persy resolved herself to practice until it came as naturally as breathing. Maybe Graham could help her.

That class was followed by double Herbology. Persephone even managed to earn Hufflepuff five points by correctly identifying the plant they were working with. It wasn't that hard. She'd collected enough of them for Madam Pomfrey throughout the years. After that she spent the afternoon working more on her Potion's essay and practicing her nonverbal spells. It was harder than she thought, but shortly before dinner she managed to levitate a feather. Not the most impressive things, considering first-years learned it, but she had done it without speaking. That was what counted.

Dinner was an experiment in her patience as per usual. She almost smacked a boy when he'd taken her roll, but had felt particularly charitable and just let him have it. She'd seen Lydia laughing with some of her Ravenclaw friends and felt a twinge of jealously. It didn't seem fair that she'd been stuck in this hell while the other Pure-bloods where happy. Was this a form of Purgatory before she'd amount to something great later in life? It must be.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne Says: So it has been revealed. The DADA professor is Tom Riddle- that's right. And Graham is Montague mentioned in the books. It doesn't say what year he is so I made him a sixth-year like Persephone. Now onto the explanation.<strong>

**Tom Riddle was given the position of DADA professor by Professor Dippet and has kept the job ever since. During the beginning of his rise to power he was aided by Grindelwald (it is rather difficult to teach and take over the world at the same time). Grindelwald escaped Dumbledore in 1945 but was weakened and then realized that Tom Riddle was the future. So he was Voldemort's right-hand man until Voldemort's defeat when he was captured and sent to Nuremberg. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter he was not killed, but weakened so severely that Tom Riddle had to take many replenishing potions just to get his normal abilities back. His power was significantly weakened and he was unable to do anything for fourteen years. However he discovered the key to bringing his abilities back and Wormtail helped him at the ceremony in Goblet of Fire.**

**So when Harry Potter came to his first year at Hogwarts Tom Riddle taught him. Professor Quirrell was the Muggle Studies professor and, in an attempt to bring Voldemort back to power, tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. He failed. The Professors Lockhart, Lupin, and Moody were all Assistant Professors for DADA after his first failure to come back to power. They all taught Harry for his 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years. In Harry's 2nd year the Chamber of Secrets was opened and Hagrid was taken to Azkaban again because he was still considered guilty of opening it the first time. Instead of the Diary showing a young Tom Riddle during his school years it showed Voldemort. In the Chamber Voldemort admitted that he had attended Hogwarts and opened the Chamber. **

**In 4th year Wormtail helped bring Voldemort back to full power. If you notice in the books Voldemort is strangely cocky after he succeeds or meets Harry Potter in some manner. So this year he is confident and wants to teach Harry and see if he can tell. Voldemort enjoys playing around with the Boy Who Lived. **

**I made Umbridge the History of Magic teacher because she can contort History to her own desires if she so wishes. The Ministry can be portrayed in a "positive" light by this and she won't talk about half-breeds unless it's in a negative fashion. And she'll still have her detentions with Harry. I'm trying not to change a lot of the overall plot of HotP, HBP, or DH. This will all work out the best I can do.**

**And no. There will be no romance with Tom Riddle/Voldemort. **

**Physical appearance wise, Tom Riddle looks like Christian Coulson, the actor who portrayed him in Chamber of Secrets, as he does now-so an older version since the movie, but not too old!**

**Please review with your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rayne Says: So this is a tough chapter to write because at this point in OOtP nothing is really going on and there are some time skips and, when you're not Harry Potter, classes are actually boring. This is Chapter 13 "Detention With Dolores." I took liberty with the Sixth year classes because HBP timeskips around and Harry doesn't go to Alchemy class and the teachers are different. Ugh. This might end up being slightly AU. It's hard to follow the book and still try to keep it interesting. I shall endeavor to make this story more interesting. Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The Great Hall was alive with chatter. Persephone chose to shove her nose in a text and ignore it. Twitters here and there managed to squiggle into her ears and she caught onto the story that was sweeping through the Hogwart's students. Apparently, Harry Potter had stood up to the toad-woman and ranted at her about the Dark Lord's return. He'd received detention, but it was apparent from the ruckus he was causing that there were many different sides on the issue. Most of the Gryffindors seemed like they believed him. The Slytherins weren't talking—which was odd in and of itself, because they seemed to love any opportunity to torture the Boy Who Lived. The Ravenclaws weren't listening, mostly due to the fact he lacked any clear evidence, and the Hufflepuffs were a split group. Cedric's friends believed him, because they wanted to rationalize the death of their friend. Most of the others were, like Persy, trying to ignore the situation. Hufflepuffs didn't take sides. They were the Switzerland of Hogwarts.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the so-called "Golden Trio" had stood up and vacated the room. More rumors began to fly around. Persephone decided that she had quite enough of the inane nonsense of her house, and began her descent into the bowels of Hogwarts. It was a short, quiet journey that warranted no description and, for most of it, her mind was elsewhere.

What would happen if the Dark Lord had indeed returned? What kind of world would she be in now? Nothing had changed, as Professor Riddle had said, and she was sure that if anyone would know of His return it would be the Pure-blood families. After all the majority of his Death Eaters were Pure-blood, and he would need his followers again to recruit new members. Persephone was sure that if he had returned her family would be among the first to be recruited. It had been a long known fact that the Dark Lord had wanted to invade and takeover the Ministry. If he wanted to do so he would need her parents. Connections, after all, were very important.

Yet again she was so lost in thought that she almost ran into someone. This time it was Professor Snape who sneered down at her (at least acknowledging her) and said, "Five points from Hufflepuff, Miss Greene. Watch where you are going."

"Of course, Professor. I do apologize."

He sneered yet again, and strode off. Persephone shook her head, wondering what he had been doing near the Hufflepuff common room, and managed to make it into said room without being sprayed with water. There were only four other people in the common area and she easily bypassed them without as much as a word, and went into the girls' dormitory. She changed out of her uniform and into a nightgown before flopping down on her bed. Unlike the other Hufflepuff girls, she had removed the patchwork quilt given to all Hufflepuff students (to make it more home-y) and instead folded it up at the end of her bed. She would rather go cold than to accept such charity.

Persephone easily went to sleep, her mind only focusing on what needed to be done tomorrow, and was deep into her dreams when the herd of Hufflepuffs entered into the dormitory and set about their own beauty sleep.

It was still raining on the following day. This did nothing to brighten her spirits in regards to her schedule. Today she had double History of Magic followed by Alchemy followed by a free period. The day would end with Charms. Not a particularly busy day, but a day with classes she did not prefer. Breakfast was a drab affair consisting of toast, orange juice, and an attempt to eat a slice of bacon. Something about bad days always made her queasy.

History of Magic was worse than she had imagined. For one thing the toad woman spent the first thirty minutes of class lecturing on the splendor and importance of Ministry involvement in education. Then she continued on into the Ministry version of History of Magic. This mainly consisted of following along in their books as she lectured about how the Goblin Wars would not have happened if the Ministry had more control over magical creatures and half-breeds. At one point Professor Binns had floated through the ceiling and she'd immediately shot a spell at him while shrieking, "This is my class now! Be gone!" The ghost had offered her a solemn frown and vanished into a wall.

The toad then proceeded to talk about the Ministry's investigations into ghosts and how to control them and possibly exorcise the 'evil specters.' She said that muggles had a few good ideas when it came to beasts and the like. A few of the other students looked visibly sick, and Persy guessed that those few knew people who weren't wholly witch or wizard. Most of the Slytherins were smiling and nodding in agreement. Persephone had to keep a straight face for most of the class. The woman did not disgust her or frighten her with her prejudices. Rather she was _embarrassed _for the pink-covered witch because of her ignorance.

They were assigned a two-foot essay on why the Ministry was the best example of a government and promptly sent out of class. Persy let out a long sigh that she hadn't known she'd been holding. She would have preferred to sleep through that class instead of listening to her blathering. Honor before self. Family before self. All before one. It was almost a motto of the house of Greene.

Alchemy was a class of its own. She had only heard few rumors about it through the years due to its fading in and out as a class. Apparently this year there had been enough of a demand for it to stay. The Professor was a long haired woman with dark eyelashes that fluttered frequently. Her name was Professor Farfalle and she insisted that the class of ten learn each other's names although most of them had studied together for five years now. There were three Slytherins, six Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors, and four Hufflepuffs. Luckily the ever-annoying Heidi Kirke was not among them. Of course she wasn't smart enough for the class.

Professor Farfalle demanded that they all commit to the class as a group and not as individuals. Persy had no trouble doing such a thing. The study of alchemy wasn't required to become a healer, but it was something she thought could come in handy. They were assigned to read the first three chapters of their book _The Basics of Transmutation_ by Nicolas Flamel and summarize them. It seemed simple enough, but Persy hoped that they would go beyond theory and actually practice.

Lunch was boring as usual, but her appetite had returned and she enjoyed her club sandwich and water. The other houses were lively, but the absence of the Golden Trio was noticeable. She wondered if they were still avoiding the rumors or if they were busy with their O.W.L. levels. She remembered that the beginning and end of the year had been a frantic scramble to adjust to the shift in homework. This year had only marginally increased the load.

After lunch Persephone headed towards the Hospital Wing for her first day of lessons as a healer-in-training. Madam Pomfrey offered a quirk of the mouth that could possibly be a smile and gestured to the wrappings at the end of one of the beds. "I would like you to cut them into different measurements: small, medium, and large. Then make sure they are sterile and put them in that drawer. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

It wasn't exactly boring work; it was just tedious. At the end of her free period there was an entire pile of bandages and wrappings in a variety of sizes. She was sure that even the smallest scrape wouldn't go uncovered for a good month at least. Persy stood up and stretched her arms, smiling at Madam Pomfrey as she did, and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Not today, dearie. Onto your next class then."

Obediently, Persephone headed off to Charms. The class was the second fullest of all her classes and it was brimming with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Most Slytherins considered Charms a soft-choice especially when compared to Professor Riddle's Defense class. Persy sat in the back of the class and listened to his lecture on the upcoming years of study. Charms were an important skill for a healer due to the fact the majority of spells needed to heal were charms and not hexes.

"Today we shall be practicing _Aguamenti._ I have no illusions that there shall be times when it is necessary for a water source to be available if none are nearby. This charm solves that problem. Now in front of you are buckets. Repeat the spell until the bucket it full. It may start out as small drop or perhaps you shall have the luck to create a fountain. We shall see," Professor Flitwick said, modeling the correct form as the pail in front of him filled to the brim with clear liquid. "Begin!"

Like Potions, Persy often practiced the spells from her Charms book beforehand. It did not take long for the work to pay off. She had only said the spell twice and her bucket was full. The boy beside her looked envious, but she ignored his stares. If he practiced more than he would do just as well as she. That was the only real explanation for how she had ended up in Hufflepuff. Persephone was a hard worker, and proud of it.

"Five points to Hufflepuff for Miss Greene's quick study," Professor Flitwick said, beaming at her. Well…she guessed that made up for the point deduction from Professor Snape last night.

Dinner at the Hufflepuff table was the same drivel. Persy managed to eat some meatloaf, potatoes, and bread while drinking cranberry juice and wishing it were wine. From across the hall her eyes met Graham's and she smiled at him. He quirked his head at the entrance and she nodded. They both stood, although nobody at the Hufflepuff table noticed her while a few of his friends in Slytherin stopped to question him, and managed to leave the hall inconspicuously. Inter-house relations weren't taboo, certainly not when it was between two Pure-bloods, but it still was quite odd to see a Hufflepuff and Slytherin walking together and laughing.

It was at Umbridge's expense that they were having such frivolity. The toad did provide for a good laugh especially when Graham realized that the woman really was a woman and not a man in badly done drag. "How were your classes?" he asked, rubbing the small of her back.

"Dreadful today. All my favorites were yesterday. Today was merely tiresome. You?" she replied.

"I had Defense today. It was interesting. Do you think Professor Riddle is worried over something? He seems different from last year."

"How do you know?"

"Well for one thing he seems to be, well…cheerful. And this is the first year since our second that he hasn't taken on an assistant."

"That is rather odd."

"But the oddest thing is that he gave Harry Potter detention for something. I heard from the Malfoy boy that he mouthed off about the Dark Lord again and now he's serving more detentions with the bitch-excuse me- _witch_."

Persy gave an unladylike snort and crossed her legs as they sat down on a bench in one of the hallways. Her thoughts turned serious and she frowned. "Graham?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Of course, Persephone. We talked about this at the Yule Ball. We both get what we want while giving out parents what they want to. Nothing can go wrong," he said, settling a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She had a feeling that something could, and would, go very wrong, but wasn't sure as to what yet. Instead she shook her head as she often did and tried to focus on the here and now. "And I get to wear whatever I want?"

"I won't object to lingerie, but I think there's no use trying to impress me straight."

"I'll try not to. And you don't expect me to cook or clean?"

"That's what house elves are for."

"And children…?"

He sighed. "We obviously can't avoid that. I figure we do it once or twice with a conceiving charm and that will be that."

"He knows what is expected of me. If my parents knew they would disown me, strip me of my name, and never speak to me again. I expect yours would do the same."

"Why do we suffer to please our parents?" she asked.

"We must," he said. "We must."

Lessons the next day were easier to stomach than the previous'. Luckily she would not have to see the toad woman until Thursday, and that cheered her up enough to make the first hour spent cleaning out bedpans in the Hospital Wing bearable. She knew that Madam Pomfrey would eventually teach her something useful, but for now she would have to put up with menial chores. It was a test of her resolve. The medi-witch did not put much faith in people until they had proven themselves worthy of it.

Professor Snape had them brewing Veritaserum saying that it had been requested by a member of the staff and, if not up to expectations, would result in points taken from their house. She didn't know why he expected them to be able to brew one even up to expectations. It wasn't in the book, and she knew for a fact that it was on a level that only a Potions Master would be able to do without exploding something, but at the same time she was determined to get at least an A on this assignment. Professor Snape had written the instructions on the board and Graham had had to translate his spindly writing for her. It was a wonder the man wasn't a doctor with that handwriting.

Over an hour later it was clear that the majority of the class had failed. There had been two explosions, one _Scourgify_, and three detentions given to several foul-mouthed students. Persephone, however, felt that she'd done that best she could with what she had. It was a clear and odorless, but she wasn't sure that it would be tasteless and she wasn't willing to try. Besides it would take a full lunar cycle for it to be ready. The Potions Master swept down the rows of desks, frowning at every cauldron, and vanished nearly all of them. He stopped in front of hers and scooped some up in a vial.

"Acceptable, Miss Greene. However, it will be quite useless in actually getting someone to tell the truth. If you were to make someone believe they had drunk Veritaserum then perhaps this could be useful."

It was a backhanded compliment, but a compliment nonetheless. Graham shook his fist in mock anger at her, and she blew a raspberry back at him. It was a good thing Professor Snape was berating the Gryffindor who'd exploded his cauldron and hadn't seen them. If it was one thing everyone knew, it was that Professor Snape did not like affection. He was a coldhearted man. Class ended and Persy hugged Graham once before heading off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Nonverbal spells were proving more difficult than she had imagined. Although she had practiced them over the summer, they had frustrated her to the point where she had quit and instead focused on Potions, Charms, and Herbology. Professor Riddle was, like Graham had said, in a downright cheerful mood and she found herself on edge when upon disarming her opponent without saying a word, he had smiled at her. He had actually _smiled _at her. Several of the girls near her almost swooned, but something in Persy's stomach retched. There was something wrong with Professor Riddle. Something very wrong.

Transfiguration and Charms had gone by rather quickly compared to her other two classes. Before she was aware of it another day had ended and she was back in her bed in Hufflepuff common room.

Thursday passed by in another tedious tremble of nothing. The toad had spouted on and on for all of Double History of Magic on the filth that was passed through lying wizards' lips and that the Potter boy's rumors were lies and that they must not tell lies. Through it all they were expected to take notes on all of it, and she checked them at the end of class before she let them out. Professor Farfalle had assigned them more research on Flamel, and Professor Flitwick had them continue work on the water spell.

Friday was just as miserable as the rest of the week. Instead of reading for pleasure at breakfast Persephone found herself finishing off whatever homework was assigned and trying to get in extra practice on nonverbal spells. To her relief Madam Pomfrey had begun teaching her basic medicinal spells and simple fixes. Unfortunately that involved breaking her nose and fixing it several times, as well as her fingers. She walked into Potions with bandaged fingers from her mistakes and Graham gave her a questioning look. She shrugged it off and focused on the potion of the day.

Professor Snape was getting stricter with his interpretations of what was passable, but luckily stayed according to the book. She was now back to earning her Exceeds Expectations, but all she really wanted was an Outstanding. He was a hard man to please.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne Says: So what do you think? Please review. I do have a plan for this story, but it's the filler that needs some work. Ugh. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Rayne Says: I continue on in my endeavor to write a somewhat canon-compliant fanfic. Not much traffic on this fic, but that's okay because I'm writing this for myself. Still reviews are most welcome. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters, setting, plot points, and anything else you may recognize from Harry Potter. I, on the other hand, own Persephone and Lydia and some of the characterization of Graham (because he's not developed in the HP world). **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Saturday morning dawned the same as every day before it. The birds were singing, the sun was trying to shine through the windows, and Heidi Kirke was snoring loudly in the bed beside Persephone. For being one of the somewhat quietest—if friendly—girls of Hufflepuff she snored like a freight train. Stretching and crawling out from her bed Persy walked to the bathroom, glad to get the first shower of the day. It was rare that she slept in and missed the key shower slot, but she wasn't risking it.

The water pressure in the showers wasn't amazing, but it was soothing against her tired muscles. She'd never been in the Prefects' bathroom, but had heard that they were luxurious. It seemed like the higher-ups of Hogwarts got better services than the majority of the students, but who was she to complain? Unlike a lot of pure-blood children she didn't run crying to mummy and daddy every time something didn't go her way. The shower was just what she needed at the end of a long week that dragged on and on—like a lesson with that toad.

She scrubbed her hair and skin until they almost hurt, and stepped out of the shower at the same time that Heidi emerged from the dormitory. They stared at each other for an awkward moment before the blonde girl offered a large smile and switched positions with Persy. After all, Persy didn't have to talk to act polite to the Hufflepuff girls.

Persephone dragged a brush through her hair, put on a minimalist amount of make-up, and pulled on a pair of muggle jeans with a shirt. Her parents weren't abject to muggle clothing, but they did prefer high-quality wizard clothing to alternative. Walking to the common room and sitting in a squishy chair, she pulled out her Potions' text and worked on her clarifying her notes. They weren't written down for a reason. Pure-bloods were naturally suspicious and she didn't doubt that if her book fell into the wrong hands it would be put to use. Her Veritaserum was of stronger quality than what the standard recipe produced and several of her other add-ins to other potions were little known.

The sound of heavy footfalls down the stairs of both dormitories alerted Persephone to the never-stealthy Hufflepuffs. Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Hannah Abbott descended, talking about Quidditch and the Hufflepuff's chances of winning the Cup. She didn't think it was a likely occurrence what with Harry Potter being on the Gryffindor team. Hufflepuff hadn't won for decades. That wasn't going to change anytime soon. They offered her smiles and 'hellos' before leaving for breakfast. Closing her book and tucking it in the corner of her arm Persephone began her own trip to the Great Hall.

The Hufflepuff table wasn't crowded, as most of them were late risers, and Persy got a good spot near the staff table where she could read in somewhat peace. Unlike dinner, breakfast was just waiting when the students came down instead of appearing once everyone was seated. She helped herself to some eggs, toast, and bacon. It all tasted good, and she washed it down with pumpkin juice. As more people joined her at the table she pulled out her book and began reading. It was something that the rest of the Hufflepuffs were used to, she supposed. None of them tried to speak with her. She heard a few of the younger students who were still in Divination discussing their dreams and possible meanings. Persy had never taken the class because it was rubbish. Professor Trelawney was quite obviously a fraud. The woman couldn't even predict the person most likely to have a bad day. The answer was quite clearly Professor Snape. He was never happy.

The owls flew in and Persy easily spotted Mercury, her African Grass Owl. He landed in front of her, depositing a _Daily Prophet _and a letter from her mother. It was a weekly occurrence to check in with her daughter and make some semblance of a normal family. Persy stroked Mercury's feathers and offered him a treat from the table. He accepted it happily and took back off to the Owlery. She unfurled her copy of the paper and perused the headlines. Apparently the bass player for the Weird Sisters was getting married…Sirius Black was spotted in London…Madame Malkin was having a sale…someone was sentenced to six months in Azkaban…in other words nothing to concern herself with. She rolled it up to read more thoroughly later in the day. The letter from her mother was easily opened and read quickly.

_Dear Persephone, I hope that your first week of classes went well. Your father and I are busy with work at the Ministry and will not be able to correspond with you as frequently at this time. Send my regards to Graham. Love, Mother. _

Her reply was just a brief description of what she was learning. She did mention that Professor Snape gave her an Exceeds Expectations. That might give her mother something to talk about. Both of her parents worked at the Ministry; her father in the Department of Magical Transportation Floo Network Authority, and her mother in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Obliviator Headquarters. They were proof that an arranged marriage could work out once the offspring started going to Hogwarts. Before that her mother had stayed home and cared for the estate. Persephone _was_ happy that her mother was happy, but the hours and stress had tainted their relationship. They weren't as close as they had been, which wasn't saying much, but they had at least spoken more than once every few weeks. Persephone did want independence, but not like this.

"Hey there Persy, you look deep in thought."

She looked up and met eyes with Lydia. Now that it was the weekend they could have some time together. It was something they had set-up since first year. Lydia spent the week with her Ravenclaw mates, and the weekend with Persephone. Fair. "How are you, Lydia?"

"Fantastic. I think Professor Riddle is going to propose."

"I doubt that."

"Well maybe not, but he did give me an E on my essay. Father is pleased."

"When isn't your father pleased?"

"When he finds out that I'm snogging a half-blood," she replied nonchalantly.

"Lydia! Let's continue this discussion away from curious ears, shall we?" Persy said, grabbing onto her friend's arm and casually dragging her out of the Great Hall. Once they were in an empty corridor she continued. "Now what are you talking about? Snogging a half-blood?"

"Anthony Goldstein as a fact."

"He's a whole year younger than you."

"It's just snogging. Not like I'm going to marry him or anything."

"If your father finds out-"

"-Which he won't."

"-he'll stun you and lock you up in a tower."

"That is the more likely case as compared to killing me, isn't it?"

"How long are you going to keep this up? Does anyone else know?"

"Persy-"

"Does anyone else know?" she spat, trying to get through her friend's thick head.

"Just Cho and Marietta, but they promised not to tell anyone."

"That means everyone is going to know."

"You don't trust my friends?"

"They don't know what kind of pressure we're under. For God's sake, Lydia, they're Potter sympathizers."

"That doesn't matter to me, and my parents don't mind. Father is friends with Marietta's mother."

"No wonder we're not in Slytherin. We have all the wrong connections."

They both sighed and tried to calm down. They'd had fights before; some where they didn't talk for months afterword, but they always made up. They knew each other. Deciding to be the bigger man, Persy held out her hand and shook Lydia's.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a prat, but I'm worried about you."

"I know, but you don't have to. I know what I'm doing."

"Not if it gets you removed from your family."

"My father would never do that. I'm the prize heifer, and he needs me to get those connections he wants."

"Any idea who he's thinking of?"

"The Malfoy boy is a favorite of his, but I've heard that the Parkinson's want him. That Pansy girl is definitely a Slytherin, and I can't compete with that."

"There are other pure-bloods in the sea."

"You're lucky you don't have to look anymore," Lydia huffed. "You've got Graham and you're happy together."

"Yeah. Lydia, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"We're not actually-"

"Lydia! We're going to the library; want to come with?" Marietta Edgecombe called down the corridor.

"Tell me later? I have to go," Lydia said, standing and walking to her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Bye."

Yet again Persephone was alone.

Saturday proved to be a blur of nothingness. She managed to get through the bulk of assigned homework and felt that her essay on Veritaserum and its uses beyond interrogation was creative, yet professional. Definitely worth at least an A. She practiced her nonverbal spellwork by levitating books back and forth while working. It proved to be challenging because she had to concentrate on the different weights and sizes of the books in case she wanted to move a specific one. By the end of the night she felt that she'd done an adequate amount of work in regards to N.E.W.T. levels.

Sunday was a particularly lovely day, unusual when compared to the previous week. The majority of the Hufflepuffs spent the day outside soaking up the last rays of sunlight before winter settled in. Persy spent the morning inside finishing up her Astronomy sketches, Herbology, Transfiguration, and History of Magic essays, and practicing _Aguamenti_ when she was thirsty. By late afternoon she had finished all of those and found herself quite hungry. By now lunch was over and the rest of the students were off doing whatever they pleased. Leaving the common room she made her way toward the kitchens. She knew how to work the system.

"Hello missus, how can Tinker help you?" a short chubby house elf asked, dipping into a bow at the sight of her.

"Whatever is left over from lunch will be fine."

"Sorry missus but we has already vanished it. Tinker will iron her hands as punishment."

"Not necessary. In that case I will have a bowl of stew and some water."

"Yes missus, right away. Please have a seat," the elf said, conjuring up a bright yellow lawn chair in the middle of the kitchen. It seemed horribly out of place, but Persy sat down anyway so as not to be rude. She'd been raised not to care about the creatures, but on some level she couldn't deny how overly kind they could be. Her parents didn't even care that they didn't have to give many orders anymore because the house elves knew their patterns, likes, and dislikes.

"Here missus, please enjoy!" the elf said, handing a large bowl and glass to the girl. The stew was deliciously thick, and heated to perfection. The cool water was a relief from the spice-filled broth. She couldn't deny that the house elves did know how to cook. It sometimes surprised her that none of the students wondered where the food came from during their meals, but they were all self-absorbed children that couldn't care.

When her meal was finished she left the bowl and glass behind and didn't thank them. They didn't care for manners or words, only actions. A smile meant more to them then a 'thank you for the meal.' She walked back to the common room to grab her cloak before ascending to the upper levels of Hogwarts. It really would be a shame to waste such a perfect day. She passed through the main doors and out onto the grounds. Green stretched around her and she continued forward until her feet touched the edge of the Black Lake. She could see the squid touch the top of the water before going back down.

She sat down underneath a tree and closed her eyes. A breeze drifted over her skin and she relaxed against the rough bark. The first week hadn't been easy, but definitely not as bad as it could have been. Professor Riddle could have had them practicing curses instead of defense. She had a feeling they would get there soon enough. Of course she was rubbish at curses because she was good at charms.

"Mind if I sit?" a deep voice rumbled.

She opened her eyes and met Graham's. "Not at all."

"How are you on this fine day?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Bored actually. The Gryffindor's had the pitch yesterday and we had it today. I have to say our chances are looking quite good this year. Malfoy was practicing over the summer and he caught the snitch within fifteen minutes of us starting. I scored a few goals."

"I'll be cheering in the stands."

"You don't cheer."

"I'll try for you," she said, smiling.

"That's all I ask. Don't look now but some Gryffindors are looking at us," he whispered, looping an arm around her shoulders and leaning into her body. "Why don't we give them a show?"

"Are you willing?"

"I may be gay, but I don't think kissing girls is totally gross."

"I'm glad that I'm the exception," she laughed.

He leaned in more and their lips touched softly. The kissing wasn't wonderful or amazing, but they'd both agreed that they would have to get used to touching more often if they were to pull off the appearance of an actual marriage. It was true that most pure-blood unions weren't initiated by love, but they were still expected to act the part. Persephone could be doting wife, and Graham could be faithful husband. There were a few soft sighs from the Gryffindor group, but when they pulled apart it was the deep resonating voice of the Potions professor that first greeted their ears.

"What a touching display of inter-house relations. I need not remind you of the student guidelines when it comes to physical intimacy. Five points from each of your houses. Mister Montague your team is searching for you."

Graham muttered an apology and stood up, leaving her to face the full wrath of the bat-like man. She expected quick words with the impact of a waterfall, but all she heard was a heavy sigh. She looked up at the greasy-haired professor and waited for his next words.

"It's late Miss Greene. Go back to your dormitory."

She'd been expecting detention or a letter to her parents about her inappropriate behavior not a gentle prodding to return to her designated place to stay at Hogwarts. The sun was nearing the horizon and, by her estimate, it would be an hour and a half before dinner. Still, there wasn't much of a legitimate excuse she could give him as to why she should remain outside. "Yes sir."

He seemed to watch her as she stood up and walked back towards the castle. It was surely her imagination that was the cause of this belief. Professor Snape wouldn't have a reason to watch a student unless she was a troublemaker. Persephone Greene, most assuredly, was not a troublemaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne Says: I actually wanted to begin the main plot for Persy in this chapter but, upon consulting my OotP I realized that it was the weekend. So the main plot should begin in the next couple of chapters. Also she is Persy with an s for a reason. Hint, hint. <strong>

**I have a feeling that the reason this isn't getting a lot of traffic is because I labeled it Voldemort and OC. I don't think I'm going to change it until it's done because I don't want to reveal the romantic interest for this story. As said before, no it is not Voldemort. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rayne Says: First off, thank you to my first reviewer sirius-ly'lupe-y for your helpful review. It made my day and helped me finish this chapter. **

**This is beginning of the actual plot and I tried to put as much research into whatever I talk about during this chapter. Many thanks to the Harry Potter Wikipedia for helping me with all the various details. **

**This is taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, Chapter Fifteen, The Hogwarts High Inquisitor. **

**All characters, setting, plot, dialogue, or anything else you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. else belongs to me. **

**Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The next morning a rude surprise greeted Persephone Greene as she opened up her _Daily Prophet_. The smiling-as-though-she-just-swallowed-a-fly face of Dolores Umbridge looked up at her from beside an article and blinked once…twice, and that was it. Despite the bile that rose in her throat when she thought of the toad woman she deigned the article readable and set about finding out why the ugly face had been allowed to be published. Didn't they censor the post anymore?

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"

_ In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_ "The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve."_

_ This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect new improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30__th__ Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

_ "That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of History of Magic and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."_

_ It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'_

_ "This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the "falling standards" at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted." _

_ The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

_ "I feel much easier in mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."_

_ Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

_ Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

_ "I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repost confidence," said a Ministry insider last night._

_ Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

_ "Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17)._

Persephone threw the _Prophet _down in disgust. The woman was already mad, now they would have to add mad with power to her resume. Not only had she forced all of the students to take History of Magic, but now she'd be able to get rid of all the capable teachers that she might dislike? Not fair at all. Persy just hoped that Professor McGonagall tore her a new one. Honestly, Umbridge brought out the worst in Persephone.

She packed up her things and hurried to the Hospital Wing to begin her lesson of the day with Madam Pomfrey. The older woman looked a little haggard, but with the new knowledge about Umbridge that wasn't hard to believe. It was a good thing that the woman couldn't monitor and sack the medi-witch.

"Good morning ma'am."

"Good morning Miss Greene. How was your weekend?"

"Pleasant."

"Good. Now today we are going to practice wrapping different wounds on the practice dummy. Say 'Ferula' clearly while waving your wand in a counterclockwise circle. Understand?"

"Yes," Persy said, nodding her head while looking at the dummy.

"Now say that our patient is blending from the leg."

"Ferula."

A few bandages wrapped around the wound, but they were loose and fell off when Madam Pomfrey moved the leg. Her lips quirked down for a brief second before she pointed to the dummy's chest. "Try again."

"Ferula!" she said with conviction. The bandages this time were tight against the skin and didn't come loose when Madam Pomfrey tugged on them.

"Better. Keep trying while I organize the stockroom. Severus brought me some more Calming Draughts. I believe Miss Granger is going to need them before long."

They shared a brief laugh at the younger girl's expense before continuing on with their tasks. By the end of the period, Persy felt that she had the spell down and would be able to perform it without buckling under pressure. She bid a fond farewell to her mentor and made her way down to the dungeons for Potions.

Professor Snape seemed to be in a good mood, which could only mean that he had done something that he was pleased with. Usually Persephone had noticed that that had to do with Harry Potter. She'd heard rumors about how obsessed he was with tormenting the Boy Who Lived, but she hadn't ever believed them. That might be changing now.

"Your essays on Veritaserum are due at this moment," he said, summoning the pieces of parchment with a flourish of his wand. "I hardly expect anything of adequate quality, but perhaps I shall be surprised."

His eyes landed on Persephone for a moment before forcing themselves into a glare at the clumsy Gryffindor that had somehow tested into this class. While lecturing the boy on how not to explode a cauldron he conjured words on the board with their assignment for the day. They were to work in pairs and create an Invigoration Draught. This was hardly difficult as they had first studied it last year, and Graham and she managed to work together easily. She did notice that Professor Snape kept throwing glances their way to most likely make sure they were not becoming romantic. He needn't have worried.

At the end of their class they had successfully earned a well-deserved Outstanding, but Persy wasn't celebrating a fifth year level potion success. He was obviously taking it easy on them for a reason, but it was clear that it wasn't became the toad was sitting in on their class. She was nowhere to be seen. That seemed a blessing.

Transfiguration wasn't terrible, but it wasn't anywhere near the success that Potions had been. They'd moved onto human transfiguration and it was making Persy's worst subject sink down to Troll levels. They were beginning easy by attempting to transfigure parts of their bodies into different sizes or shapes. Another Hufflepuff was having a riot of a time by making his nose quite similar to Professor Snape's. Professor McGonagall commended him on his effort, but shook her head when he was unable to return his nose to the way it had been before.

Persy stuck with trying to transfigure her hair. Normally a simple charm could be used to disguise hair and appearance, but Professor McGonagall wanted them to learn the art of hiding in plain sight without the need of charms. By the end of class three people had needed assistance from the professor and one had been sent to the Hospital Wing because he'd accidentally half-transfigured his arm into a wing.

Lunch was spent working on her Potions homework and preparing for her next few classes. She heard some seventh years explaining the grading system to the Golden Trio. It surprised her that Granger didn't know, but then again if she always passed she didn't need to worry about what a failing grade was.

She made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, wondering what kind of spells they were going to practice. It seemed unlikely that he would keep them working solely on defense spells for the first semester, but at the rate he was going it could happen. The students filed into the room, surprised to see desks taking up most of the space. Apparently they were going to be working on theory today.

"Sit down quickly before I die of old age," Professor Riddle drawled, gesturing with his wand to the desks. The students followed his orders and took seats. Unfortunately, Persy missed the rush and was forced to sit in the first row with the other unfortunates. Professor Riddle walked up to the board at a leisurely pace and began writing words on the board with his wand. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is not just the practice of defending against dark magic; it is also the learning of what qualifies as dark magic. Can anyone tell me an example of dark magic?"

"The Cruciatus Curse, sir," spoke a Ravenclaw girl.

"Correct. The Unforgivables are all dark curses that are illegal to use. Anymore?"

"Hand of Glory, Professor Riddle."

"Five points to Slytherin. Anyone else?" he asked, scanning the room for a student not paying attention. His eyes landed on Persephone and she wanted to shrink back from his dark eyes. Those eyes moved down to her arm and she felt herself wondering what he was looking at…Oh no. She had forgotten to refresh the charm this morning. He was clearly looking at the tattoo upon her wrist that stood out clear as a giant in a cupboard. The Rod of Asclepius was a dark drawing on her arm and it was a secret to everyone but her and Graham. She'd gotten it in Knockturn Alley and hadn't regretted it since then. Now she was. It was possible that he was mistaking it for a Dark Mark. He would take her to the Ministry and she would be sent to Azkaban without a trial and be Kissed by a Dementor and die alone. She was dead where she sat.

"Miss Greene, can you name another?"

She was rendered mute by his lack of mentioning her tattoo and she quickly pulled down her robe sleeve to cover it until she could renew the charm. However her mind was trying to think of dark magic, and coming up with nothing.

"We are waiting, Miss Greene."

There were snickers from the class as they laughed at her.

"The D-Drink of Despair, sir," she stuttered.

His eyebrows rose in surprise—obviously because she'd named a little known potion—and he nodded to her and continued on with his lecture. She couldn't focus on taking notes as he prattled on about famous Dark wizards and witches, citing many examples currently in Azkaban, because she was thinking of going mad inside of one of those cells. Professor Lupin hadn't taught them how to do a Patronus in her fourth year. She would be completely defenseless. She was going to die.

Persephone barely noticed when class had been dismissed and everyone was standing around her. She found herself grasping her bag and books without actively knowing what she was doing. However, her mind was retched back into reality as Professor Riddle appeared in front of her and held a hand to her wrist. "A moment, Miss Greene?"

"O-of course."

He was going to send her to Azkaban. She had dishonored her family.

"You're not in trouble," he said, a light smirk playing at his lips. "Have a seat."

She sat. "I beg your pardon, professor, but I apologize for my-"

"I will speak. You will listen. Understand?" She nodded. "Good," he said, unrolling her sleeve to stare at the rod and snake stark against her pale skin. "You are lucky that I am aware of what the Dark Mark looks like. If I were an uneducated man I could send you to the Ministry for this. It is illegal for underage witches and wizards to be marked like this. I assume from the fact I have never seen this tattoo before and your surprise at my having seen it that you must keep it charmed most of the time. You may continue to do that after our discussion here. I am aware that this symbolizes muggle medicine and healing. Why would a pure-blood have this upon her arm? Speak."

"S-sir," she said, her voice wavering with fear and nerves, "please. I'm not a Death Eater, I swear. It's merely a tattoo I got for fun."

"Do not lie to me," he hissed.

She shook beneath his gaze. "I wish to be a healer, sir."

He did seem taken aback by her response, as though he weren't expecting it, and stood up to grasp her arm more firmly. It hurt under his touch, which was not gentle, and he pressed his wand against the tattoo. There was a slight pain, but it ended soon after. Persy wondered what he had done to her.

"You need not worry. I was merely testing it for dark magic. It is clearly a normal tattoo. However I must think on a punishment. Tattoos are not allowed on students. After all we don't want to have people thinking we're supporting the Dark Lord, do we?" he asked, his voice caressing the term 'Dark Lord.'

"No sir."

"You will serve your detention with Professor Snape at seven o'clock tomorrow evening. I will notify him of this. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go," he ordered, and Persephone turned to exit the classroom. As she was halfway out of the door she heard, "Five points to Hufflepuff for advanced knowledge."

The next morning there was a ruckus at the Gryffindor table as Harry Potter was yelled at by Angelina Johnson for doing something reckless again. Persephone wondered why Potter even bothered opening his mouth when all it seemed to bring him was trouble. She ate her oatmeal with the optimism of a prisoner on death row. She had Umbridge today.

The toad proved to be even worse now that she had been promoted to High Inquisitor. She began her lesson with the demanding on applause on her behalf, and then went on to babble about the magnificence of Minister Fudge and 'how lucky they were to have him looking out for them.' She insisted that they all write two feet essays on all of his accomplishments due before the next class. Persephone knew that all of the sixth and seventh years were going to fail their N.E.W.T.s for this class due to the inadequacy of their own teacher.

Professor Farfalle seemed to be in a bad mood, which led Persy to believe the toad had sat in on her class the previous day. She assigned them all book work and trudged back to her desk to resolve her problems in a bottle of brandy. There seemed to be some similarities between her and Professor Trelawney. That class ended quickly and Persy hurried to lunch so that she could get a seat as far from the staff table as possible. She'd felt both Professor Snape and Professor Riddle's eyes upon her at various points during the meal. She hoped that they didn't have a sinister plan to disembowel her or something else with bad intent.

She spent her free period in the library working on her essay for History of Magic. It wasn't hard to fill the paper with mindless fluff on all of Fudge's accomplishments. She decided that choosing some of the lesser known 'accomplishments' and writing two large paragraphs on the one time he visited an orphanage might get her bonus points with the toad. The hour in the library was spent in what she would now refer to as useless-twaddle.

In Charms they had moved onto Enlargement Charms. Professor Flitwick gave them all owl feathers and sent them to work. It took quite a few tries for Persy to get it right because on the first try she accidentally shrank it. Her feather was pure black and after four tries she had successfully managed to grow the feather to the size of an ostriches'. Several other students had done the same, and each of their houses were awarded five points.

"Excellent! Now continue practicing on your feathers until this charm is as natural as breathing," the professor instructed as he stood on a stack of tomes. "We shall be practicing nonverbal charms in our next class. Be prepared."

They were dismissed with minimal decorum and allowed to leave early. All Persy could think of was how much closer her detention with Professor Snape was. She had had detention before, but that had been served by writing lines. It hadn't been enjoyable, but she was sure that it was nowhere near the amount of torture the Slytherin professor would put her through. She'd heard that he made students scour cauldrons by hands the muggle way. She'd never had to clean anything before, and she wasn't looking forward to starting now. Oh, if only her mother could see her now.

She continued to work on her homework and was mostly finished before dinner. She sat down to a steaming bowl of stew courtesy of the house elves and made a note to go down to the kitchens and smile at them for a couple seconds on her way to the dungeons. She Banished her text back to her trunk and began the long descent down. Professor Snape hadn't been at dinner and she assumed that was because he was readying his instruments of torture.

She knocked once on the dungeon door and it swung open in a wide arch as the professor glared down at her. "In," he ordered, turning and retreating back into the classroom.

Persephone entered after him and closed the door behind her. He turned around, glowered, and gestured to the seat in front of him. She took the seat, and sent a prayer up that her death would be quick.

"Professor Riddle has informed me that you were caught with a tattoo. Show me."

She rolled up her sleeve and revealed the tattoo with a wave of her wand. Professor Snape descended from his dais to look at the mark and, when satisfied, he covered it again. He went back up and looked down at her, and the look was unreadable. He summoned several vials of potions in many different colors and consistencies and laid them out on the desk before her.

"These are all potions and antidotes. I want you to match the potion with the antidote. You have until the end of the night."

"Am I allowed to open them?" she asked.

"At your own risk," he smirked.

Professor Snape turned away and began grading papers. Persephone looked to the task in front of her. She hadn't had much experience working with poisons. She knew several antidotes and could already identify three of them among the fourteen vials. Separating the ones she knew from the ones she didn't she began with the first test. There were four clear vials, two green, two gray, one red, yellow, violet, teal, and black. One of the vials had a familiar sheen to it that she recognized. She decided to start with the clear vials as they would be the hardest to decipher. Opening up the shiny one she took a deep breath and sniffed in the aroma. It smelled amazing; like roses, stew from the kitchens, and peppermint. Obviously that one was Amortentia.

She knew that the antidote for love potions was clear, and there were still the four left. Uncorking one of the vials she detected a very bitter smell. Definitely not the antidote, but it smelled like wormwood. Going through her knowledge of potions that used wormwood she realized that it was the same potion she'd brewed last week. Persephone placed the Draught of Living Death in one corner of the table.

The next vial had no smell and when she sloshed the water around it had the consistency of water. Clear, odorless, looked like water…Veritaserum. That went into another corner. She picked up one of the last vials and opened it. This one smelled similar to the Amortentia, but in a smaller dose. She'd found the antidote. The two vials sat next to each other on one side of the table.

She knew that the Wiggenwald Potion was the antidote for Draught of Living Death, and that it was green. There were two green vials. Green usually meant something vile and she hoped that this potion didn't affect via the aroma. She uncorked the first green one and sniffed it. It smelled minty. Her mind reviewed the ingredients of Wiggenwald and smiled when she remembered that mint was one.

Over the next thirty minutes she matched each potion with the counter or antidote. It was slow work and she almost failed when she sniffed the Fatigue Fusion, but she managed to do it within an hour. Carefully organizing them so that Professor Snape could see clearly which were pairs, she slowly cleared her throat and died on the inside as she realized that she sounded like Umbridge.

"You are finished?" Professor Snape rumbled, stepping down and coming to inspect her work. His eyes drifted over the vials and their pairs. He stopped and picked one up. "Which is this?"

"The Antidote to Common Poisons," she replied easily.

"Ingredients?"

"Bezoar, standard ingredient, unicorn horn, and mistletoe berries are the common ingredients. However, this version," she said, pointing to the vial, "includes Honeywater, mint sprigs, stewed Mandrake, and essence of lavender."

He looked surprised by her acknowledgment of the additives to the original recipe, but didn't say so. The surprise was barely evident on his face, but it was still an emotion. He gathered the vials and sent them into the supply cupboard.

"Your detention is finished."

"Professor?"

"What is it, Miss Greene?"

"Why did you test me instead of having me clean or sort things?"

"You do not need to know that information. I do not need to explain myself to a student," he said, and turned away from her. "Go."

"Good evening."

He didn't reply and Persephone exited the room as quickly as possible. It had been rather impertinent of her to expect an answer for his motivation, but she'd been expecting torture not intellectual stimulation. It was another odd thing that Professor Riddle had assigned her a detention with another teacher instead of with himself. The only times the administering professor did not supervise the detention is when it was spent with Filch. It was an odd occurrence overall.

Persephone walked the short journey to the Hufflepuff dormitory and found herself surrounded by various groups of the badgers. She seemed their mascot was apt. After all, Heidi did nothing but 'badger' her.

She ignored the various invitations to study or chat and instead made her way to the girls' dormitory. No one had come in yet, as it was only nine, and she changed into her pajamas. Drawing the curtains around her bed closed and silencing them so she could need hear the chatter of the other girls when they turned in for the night, she pulled out a book for some light reading. It was on medicinal advances in magic throughout time and she was immediately sucked into wizards' fight against the Plague.

It was nearly midnight when she closed the text and dowsed the light she'd been reading by. It was 12:05 when she slipped into a sleep that was plagued with dreams of dungeons and endless vials of poisons and antidotes. Professors Snape and Riddle watched her try to determine the cure for the rash that was breaking out on her arm, but when she asked for help they didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes of Clarification: Some of the potions mentioned do not have details attached to them. Therefore I took the liberty of adding color or scent, etc. <strong>

**Due to the lack of information about sixth year classes I do make a majority of what they're learning up. And there's the fact that during Harry's years the schedule was changed and such. All scheduling stuff for Persephone is where I might delve out of canon. **

**The Drink of Despair is the potion used to protect the locket Horcrux. However, it does not necessarily say that Riddle invented it. Therefore, I establish it is a pre-existing potion that is at the very advanced level. **

**For the precise image of what Persephone's tattoo looks like go to the Wikipedia for the Rod of Asclepius and it's the top picture on the page. Yes, the tattoo plays an important part in the story. Why didn't I mention it before now? It's there when Persephone needs a reminder of her purpose, and she uses it as a symbol of strength to seperate her dreams from her duty. **

**Please review with your thoughts. **

**-Rayne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rayne Says: I apologize for the fact that this chapter is shorter than the previous. I cannot promist any set length because Harry Potter's life is more interesting and filled with odd moments than Persephone's is. Therefore this chapter that takes place in Hogsmeade is not as full as the actual chapter from OotP. Thank you again to sirius-ly'lupe-y for reviewing.**

**Any characters, setting, details, dialogue, etc. that you recognize as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

It was two weeks after her detention with Professor Snape when Persephone received the news. It was not unwelcome news, or even horrible, but it caught her off guard and she'd nearly choked on her pumpkin juice at breakfast. There, in the section of the _Daily Prophet_ that rarely garnered her attention, was her name.

_Lord and Lady Greene of Sutton, London _

_are proud to announce the engagement of their only daughter,_

_Persephone Marie Greene,_

_to_

_Graham Matthias Montague_

_on this most auspicious day._

It was with great dread that she looked over to the Slytherin table to see Graham being harassed by his classmates as Draco Malfoy read the paper loudly for all to hear. She could feel her cheeks heat up, and ducked her head down while folding up the paper promptly. None of the Hufflepuffs seemed to have noticed the mention for none of them so much as looked at her. She was grateful for not befriending any of them.

She'd been hoping that today was going to be a good day. After all, it was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and the weather outside wasn't bad. She and Lydia had made plans to go shopping for Graham's upcoming birthday and spend some time together. Apparently Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe had other things to attend to and hadn't invited Lydia along. It didn't make Persephone a good person that she was glad her friend had been abandoned by her classmates, but it did make her a good friend.

She stood up from the table and left the paper there. She never wanted to see it again. Her mother was a devious woman. Persephone had been putting off the announcement for 'too long' in her opinion and her dear mummy had taken it into her own clawed hands to do the task herself. Despite the fact she and Montague were only sixth years they were old enough to announce their engagement, and would be married shortly after graduation. That was the tradition among pure-bloods, and her mother didn't intend for Persy to break it.

She ran a quick trip to the dormitory to grab her cloak and mittens before rushing up to join the crowd being assessed by Filch. Easily spotting Lydia's blonde locks, she wormed her way through the bodies until she was beside her friend. Unfortunately, Lydia was still standing by her other friends and Persephone had to force a smile upon her face.

"Hello Cho, Marietta. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," the Oriental girl replied. "At least the sun is out."

"Persephone loves the sun. Right?"

"Of course. Vitamin D is an essential thing in life."

Apparently the Ravenclaws weren't smart enough to get that she wasn't serious.

"Name?" Filch barked.

"Chang, Cho. Daniels, Lydia. Edgecombe, Marietta. Greene, Persephone," Persy listed, not bothering to let the other girls answer.

"Go on then."

The girls walked past the caretaker and continued on the road to the small village. It was quite windy and their hair was whipped in every direction, and the Ravenclaws squealed while Persephone deftly pulled up the hood of her cloak. Honestly, had these girls no common sense?

They reached Hogsmeade and Lydia said good-bye to her peers. For some odd reason they headed off in the direction of the Hog's Head, and Persy found herself wrinkling her nose in distaste. That pub was filthy. She'd gone in once when the Three Broomsticks had been too noisy and Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop had been too disgustingly affectionate, and had spent a mere five minutes in there before abandoning the premises. Lydia's friends apparently had no class too.

"Well, where shall we go first?" Lydia asked, cocking her hip out.

"I suppose Graham would prefer something useful from Spintwitches," she sighed.

"Boys."

"Boys," Persephone agreed.

They headed toward the sporting goods shop with the wind blowing wildly. By the time they reached the inside their hoods had been effectively blown off and their hair was a mess. It was a good thing that Persephone had definitely not put as much effort into her appearance as Lydia had. The girl wondered who her friend was trying to impress.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you?" the shopkeeper asked. "We have a new shipment of miniature Quidditch balls for leisure if you're interested."

"No thank you. We'll browse for now," Lydia said, dismissing him.

They looked around for something of interest to Graham, but Persephone noted that he already had a lot of their supplies. He owned a pair of green dragon-hide gloves for Quidditch, a Nimbus 2001 (he was insanely jealous of Harry Potter's Firebolt), and a Wizard's Chess glass edition. He was also perfectly wealthy and could afford most of this on his own. There wasn't anything here that was calling out as the perfect present. This would be their first 'birthday' as a couple, and she was determined to get him something unique that would please him.

"Nothing?"

"Not yet. Perhaps we'll look elsewhere," she suggested.

"Onward!"

Most of the day was spent in the heroic search, but it yielded few results. She did find a lovely cloak that her mother would adore for Christmas as well as a book on medicinal herbs used in potions that she told Lydia was for a cousin. Otherwise there was nothing that screamed that it would be perfect for Graham. She sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and suggested that they retire to the Three Broomsticks. Once inside they ordered two butterbeers and sat down at a table in the corner. It wasn't nearly as crowded as usual for some reason.

There were quite a few seventh, sixth, fourth, and third years, but the majority of the fourth years seemed to be missing. Had there been a mass detention that she was unaware of? With Harry Potter and his reputation for trouble it seemed a possible situation.

"So darling, when were you going to tell me it was official?"

"Huh?"

"You and Graham! I read the paper just like everyone else, but unlike everyone else I enjoy the engagement announcements. Come on—why aren't you as excited as I am?"

"Because I'm too young for this?"

"Oh please, you have the maturity level of McGonagall. I'm the one who needs to have a lot of reckless sex before marrying some old fart from the Ministry."

"You're exaggerating about the sex."

"And not about your maturity level apparently. Men these days don't care if their wives are virgins or how big their dowry is. It's the '90s for God's sake!"

"Or how attractive the children will be?"

"Your babies are going to be so adorable. I bet your daughters will have those dark brooding Slytherin looks and your sons will be amazing Quidditch players."

"How many kids am I having?" Persy asked, quirking an eyebrow and taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"At least six."

"You're off your rocker."

"I want lots of kids," Lydia whined, sticking her lip out in a pout.

"More kids to marry off and split the estate."

"You're a killjoy."

"As always."

"Persephone?" she said. "You do love him, right?"

"Graham?"

"Yeah, I know it's arranged but…you guys seem to actually care about each other. My parents can barely be in the same room these days. They're afraid of the Dark Lord," she said, her voice dropping into a whisper at the mention of the figure of Persephone's nightmares.

"There's nothing to worry about. He's not back."

"What if he is? I don't want to be a Death Eater."

"There aren't many women among his ranks," Persy observed. "Bellatrix Lestrange is the only one I can think of, and she's stark-raving mad."

"Then I'll be forced to marry a Death Eater, won't I?"

"Are you saying you'd rather die?"

"No! I just…I don't want to kill people for a cause I don't believe in."

"Don't let the Slytherins hear you say that or the only pure-blood who'll marry you will be a Weasley. Don't go blood traitor on me now Lydia."

"I'm not a blood traitor. I'm just afraid."

"Aren't we all?"

"You don't seem to be. Am I to believe that if he is back you'd willingly join him?"

"I'm not saying what I will or will not do until there is viable proof that he is indeed back."

"I know you Persephone," Lydia said softly, reaching out across the table to grasp her friend's hand, "You'd do anything to make your parents love you even if it makes you hate yourself."

"So? Wouldn't we all?"

"You're not part of this 'all' you speak of. We may be pure-bloods, but we're not Slytherins. We don't have to think like them. I want to think like Lydia, and I want you to think like Persephone. Can we try that?" she said, smiling.

"If it'll make you happy."

They shook hands on their odd deal and stood up to exit the shop. It was colder outside and their cheeks instantly flamed. The walk back to the castle was done so in haste to get back to their respective common rooms and the warm fires within them. Persephone was actually thinking of taking a nap to sleep through dinner 'accidentally' and avoid having to see Graham on this auspicious day. They bid adieu and separated, with Lydia going up to the Ravenclaw tower and Persy down to the basement.

None of the older Hufflepuffs were back and the common room was full of annoying first and second years who were chatting amongst themselves about what Hogsmeade must be like. They looked up when Persy entered the room, but went back to their conversations when she ceased to capture their interest for a moment more. The dormitory was empty and Persephone changed out of her clothing and lay out on the bed.

It wasn't easy for her to sleep, what with thoughts of her conversation with Lydia floating through her head in odd fragments, but she managed to drift off into the usual tumult of dreams involving Professors Riddle and Snape. Honestly, she needed to learn Occlumency.

* * *

><p><strong>Another reason this chapter is shorter is that Harry has that really long speech about Voldemort and Dark Arts, etc. Persephone really isn't the type of girl for speeches. <strong>

**You might be wondering why I don't have Persy join the D.A. It's a character thing that I know she wouldn't do so. Obviously she cares about what people think of her and her family and wouldn't disobey rules. Also, the D.A. is still in effect in regards to being a defensive group to learn magic because Professor Riddle is not teaching Harry magic. Fifth year D.A.D.A students are learning theory instead of practicing. Why would Voldemort teach his enemy techniques to defeat him? **

**Remember that this year he does not have an assistant professor to teach them. I bet he was mighty displeased with Barty Crouch Jr. when he learned that he'd taught Harry how to resist some of the Unforgiveables. **

**If you have any questions about past events in the story, please review with them or message me. I'll clarify on anything you need to know. As I said before, this book takes place from fifth year onward and (mostly) follows canon.**

**Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rayne Says: The reason that I was able to update so much last week was because it was spring break. Now that I'm back at school there aren't complete promises regarding updates. However, I am going to try to at least update once a week on either Saturday or Sunday. I will inform you if I am unable to update. **

**In regards to your question sirius-ly'lupe-y, this story will either be around 30ish if I decide to make it only for Order of the Pheonix and then make another story for Half-Blood Prince or it will be around 95ish if I include all of the chapters. I do have most of the plot planned out and know how it's going to end. It also helps that I'm following the books. Any major events that happen in the book will most likely happen in this fanfiction. **

**All dialogue, characters, setting, or anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Everything else belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The rest of the weekend proved to be of little interest to Persephone. She did homework for all of her classes to the best of her ability, and read further into her medicinal potions book. The weather was proving to be better than it had been all week and students were taking the rare sunshine in stride. Many of them spent the afternoons lazing in the sun by the lake studying for their lessons. Persephone also took the opportunity to correct the unhealthy paleness of her skin by reading beside the lake. Lydia waved from the group of Ravenclaws, and Graham acknowledged her as the Slytherin Quidditch team walked by.

They still hadn't had a chance to talk about how their 'relationship' was now public. It had already dropped out of the students' attention spans, and she was grateful for that. Graham had tried to get her alone last night after dinner, but she'd sidestepped him and headed down into the basement. She planned to send him a letter this morning suggesting that they meet in the library after lunch to discuss their next formation. Should they act the part of happily engaged couple? Brooding shoved-into-this teenagers? Lovesick youngsters?

She walked into the common room Monday morning to find an unpleasantly large sign affixed to the notice board. It was covering most of everything else (not that she ever looked) and had large black letters and an official Ministry seal at the bottom besides a signature. The fact that there was a Ministry notice in Hogwarts was not a good sign. The fact that the name at the bottom was Dolores Umbridge only made it worse. What did the toad have to say?

—**BY ORDER OF—**

**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**

**All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and**

**Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

**An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby**

**defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High**

**Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

**No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club**

**May exist without the knowledge and approval of the High**

**Inquisitor. **

**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an**

**Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not**

**been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

_**The above is in accordance with**_

_**Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**_

**Signed:**

_**Dolores Jane Umbridge**_

**HIGH INQUISITOR**

It wasn't as bad as she'd thought. The fact was none of the changes affected her as she wasn't in any organizations, societies, teams, groups, or clubs. For once being a social pariah didn't suck. Persephone moved away from the board as several other Hufflepuffs descended down the stairs and saw the notice. She didn't want to be around when they read the sign and realized that their Quidditch dreams were being 'disbanded.' Let the ranting begin.

Persephone made her way to the Great Hall and was mildly surprised by the intense conversations already happening at the early hour. Most of Gryffindor table looked ready to take up wands and hex the toad while Ravenclaw appeared to be carefully plotting debates for every single club that they wished to be reestablished. Sighing, Persy took a seat and helped herself to some of the food while managing to charm the pumpkin juice in her glass to hot tea. It wasn't a difficult task, but it had taken her a while to get it right. Once she'd messed it up and accidentally drank hot pumpkin juice.

The owls descended upon them and Persy smiled as Mercury landed in front of her, gracefully missing the stack of pancakes. She hadn't been expecting any mail today and it was with much confusion that she picked up the crisp envelope and opened it. Her mother's well-scripted handwriting gazed up and something inside of Persephone shriveled up and died.

_Dear Persephone, Your engagement announcement was in the Prophet. Everyone at the office offers their congratulations. Tell Graham that we expect to see him for the holiday. Dolores Umbridge herself sent an owl to inform us of your aptitude in her class. She was very pleased with your paper on Minister Fudge and awarded you with the highest grade in the entire school. Well done. Please continue to bring honor to the House of Greene. Love, Mother. _

Persy knew that the toad had given her an O on the piece of doxy droppings she'd passed for a paper. The highest grade in the entire school though? The woman was daft. And to think she'd written her mother of all people to share the accomplishment. They did both work at the Ministry, but the bureaucracy was so large that it didn't really mean anything.

The morning was spent learning how to correct accidental splinching that could be caused by incorrect Apparition. Persephone was looking forward to learning how to do it correctly, but knew that if she did ever splinch herself she'd be able to fix it. She was glad that Madam Pomfrey didn't mention the engagement announcement even though it was clear that she had seen it. There was that look of pity in her eyes that she tried to hide. Persephone hated being pitied.

Potions seemed a bit more awkward since her unexplained detention with Professor Snape on the previous Friday. She still was wondering why he hadn't had her cleaning cauldrons or organizing the student cupboards. A test of her knowledge didn't seem like punishment. He was a Slytherin after all…they often had motives behind everything they did. What was his?

"Miss Greene, please do not daydream during my lesson," a voice drawled near her. She almost jumped on her stool, but managed to stop the action from going past her spinal cord. She didn't allow him the pleasure of seeing her caught unawares. He would learn not to underestimate her.

"I was not daydreaming professor. I was thinking of the answer to your query."

It was lucky that Persy could hear things and remember them even when she wasn't conscious of the conversation. Lydia said it was a talent.

"And?"

"The answer is that it takes six months for Felix Felicis to properly brew."

He made a small grunt that could either be interpreted as being pleased or annoyed by her answer, and stalked away to bother a poor Gryffindor. Sighing, Persy turned her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ to the page on the potion, glad that she had studied up on the chapter the night before and remembered the information.

The class passed by relatively quickly, and the bell rang to dismiss them to their next lesson. The students scrambled to collect their pieces of parchment and quills in a flurry while Persephone stood calmly and began her exit from the dungeon. Before she could pass through the door a cold hand clasped around her wrist.

"Miss Greene, please stay after. You and I have…things to discuss," Professor Snape said, looking down at her.

What kinds of things did he want to talk to her about? She had answered the question correctly and proven that she'd been paying attention. What fault had he found with her performance? She dumbly took her seat again and watched as her peers passed by, some looking over their shoulders in curiosity. Hopefully her mother didn't hear of this. The embarrassment would be terrible.

When the last student had fled from the room, Professor Snape moved to stand in front of her. He seemed to be thinking of what to say. "Miss Greene, it has come to my attention that you have a tattoo."

"Professor Riddle and I have already discussed this."

"And he and I have also done so. He has informed me that you wish to be a healer; is this true?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"You will need to achieve at least an E on your N.E.W.T. for Potions."

"I am aware."

"You will also need to achieve an E in Defense Against Dark Arts."

"Indeed."

"Do not be smart with me," he hissed, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Professor Riddle and I have decided that it would be in your best interest to have extra lessons in our relative subjects. We are offering you a great service."

Why did he say that so begrudgingly? "What benefit is it to you?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do care about the academic achievements of my students. You passed a Mastery level test on Friday in record time. If you wish to become a healer it would be of great benefit to you to learn from two Masters."

"I agree with what you're saying, sir, but I have to wonder what pushed you to this decision. I have been interested in healing since second year and it is not until now that you've taken an interest."

"I was unaware of your talent."

A compliment? Why did something seem so wrong about that? "I have passed your class with an Outstanding since my first year. I have passed Professor Riddle's with at least an E. Why is it only now that my talent is obvious to you?"

She feared that she had gone too far in that line. Her voice was beginning to take on an edge that she knew he would not appreciate. They were offering the opportunity of a lifetime and she was questioning it. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just say yes and thank you?

"Furthermore," she continued, inwardly wishing she could pull her foot out of her mouth, "Professor Riddle sent me to a detention with you in which you tested me. You planned this, did you not?"

He raised an eyebrow at my question. "You should be in Slytherin."

The change in subject was unexpected. "I should."

"Then why are you not?"

"The Hat decided that I didn't belong anywhere other than Hufflepuff," she mumbled. Persephone often wondered why the Hat had put her in the horrid house, but she couldn't change its mind.

"A pity."

She was late to Transfiguration, and she knew that was the class in which her attendance was imperative. The conversation needed to end soon. It was going in circles. She needed to answer his original proposition. "May I think on your offer and respond by Friday at the latest?"

He seemed taken aback, but nodded his head once. "I shall write you a pass to your next class so they understand."

"Thank you. I have Transfiguration now."

He wrote out a note in his unique scrawl and handed it to her. Meeting his eyes briefly, Persephone nodded a farewell and escaped from the dungeons to the upper levels of the castle. If the beginning of her day was this odd, how much worse could it get?

As she made her way up from the lower levels she passed by some of the fifth years on their way to Potions. She noticed Potter's distinct messy hair next to his redheaded friend, and turned away. She almost ran into Draco Malfoy, but managed to avoid the clash. Her mother would have a field day with that one. She could imagine it now. _"How dare you touch a Malfoy indecently? You've dishonored us. The only way to absolve your sin is to kiss his feet." _ Or something like that.

She also noticed the squat form of Professor Umbridge making her way down to the class. Obviously she was observing Professor Snape. That could only end in tragedy.

Finally making her way to Transfiguration, she slid into her desk after passing the note to Professor McGonagall. They'd already begun the lesson and seemed to be well into changing hair into feathers. Luckily a well-meaning Ravenclaw helped her catch up on what she'd missed and by the end of class Persephone had managed to turn the bottom half of her hair into dark raven feathers.

When Persephone reached Defense Against the Dark Arts it was clear that Professor Riddle had already heard her answer to Professor Snape's offer. She only wished that he didn't approach her as well after class. It wouldn't do to have to stay after _two_ classes in one day. Her mother would have a heart attack.

Today they were practicing the Horn-growing Hex, something that was darker than the jinxes they'd been practicing, but as Professor Riddle had said, "Nowhere near the level the Dark Lord would use to harm you; something that is rather useless, but may be on your N.E.W.T. exam according to my sources."

It was clear that the majority of the class didn't have talent for it. The darker the magic they had to use the less people were able to do it. Dark Magic needed intent behind it. It was fueled by the bad emotions and hindered by the good. It was why Dark wizards were unable to use a Patronus. Persephone was paired with a Gryffindor girl named Katie Bell. They had had a few classes together over the years, but had never spoken.

"You all are doing abysmally. Perhaps I'll have to fail you," Professor Riddle spoke, while twirling his wand between his fingers in a rather bored fashion.

Squaring her shoulders, Persephone stared down the brown-haired girl. She was aware of the proper protocol for a duel, but they weren't dueling. They were practicing. She couldn't seriously harm the girl. It was all about intent. She doubted that the other girl would be able to cast the hex. Gryffindors were notorious for being goody two shoes.

"_Anteoculatia!"_ she said, striking her wand at the girl.

A pair of antlers, similar to a deer's, sprouted from the girl's head. She shrieked in surprise and turned to glare at Persy. "What did you do that for?"

"We're supposed to?" she answered, surprised by the girl's venom. It was at this point that Persephone became aware that the rest of the class had stopped to watch them. Why weren't they doing what they were supposed to? Why wasn't Professor Riddle telling them to get back to work? She turned her head to look at said man and barely noticed that he was watching them with a face she could not name before she felt a great pain in her skull.

She didn't give the Gryffindor the satisfaction of sound, and instead clasped her hands around the two ram-like horns that had sprung from her head. There were some gasps from the audience and she felt something burn within her. She'd allowed herself to be caught unaware. Embarrassed, shamed, foolish. Persephone didn't allow herself to think and waved her wand at the girl. "_Fodio!"_

The girl screamed in pain as the Stinging Hex hit her face with a violent burst of white light, and some of her classmates shielded their eyes. She was about to shield herself for a counter when she felt a pair of arms holding her back and a cool chest against her back. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff, Miss Greene. Mister McLaggen, please take Miss Bell to the Hospital Wing. Class is dismissed."

The students scrambled to get their things and leave the room as soon as possible. The Gryffindor boy grabbed Katie's arm and hefted it over his shoulders. Madam Pomfrey would be told that it was Persephone's hex that had hurt the girl. Would she stop teaching her? What had she done?

She numbly moved to grab her things, but was stopped by the cold hand of her professor. Turning, she looked up at him. "Professor?"

"I thought you were smarter than that," he said.

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"Obviously."

"Professor, it won't happen again. I promise."

"Do you swear?" he said, his eyes having that same emotion that I couldn't identify.

"I'll swear on my honor. I won't lose control in your class again."

"Noted. Get to your next class. Practical privileges for this class will be stripped for a week. You will write lines instead on those days. You also have detention for a week with me."

"I understand," she replied, not meeting his eyes.

She felt something tap her head where the ram horns were and then there was a slight pain. When she reached up to touch her head the horns were gone. He had done her a favor and saved her from further embarrassment.

"Go."

She turned on her heels and tried not to run out of the room.

After a long dinner where most of the time was spent ignoring her housemates' glares, she returned to the Defense room. She hoped that he would only assign her lines or make her clean something. Knowing him though, he would probably test her in some way again. She knocked thrice on the door and waited for his permission to enter. When she did she was surprised to see a large wardrobe that took up most of the room. She vaguely remembered it from a few years before, but couldn't remember the context.

"Good evening, Miss Greene."

"Good evening, Professor."

"You will not be writing lines."

She did not answer.

"Instead you will be practicing defense," he said, smiling a snake-like grin. "Inside that wardrobe is a boggart. You will be fighting your fear until I feel that it is sufficiently contained. Do you understand?"

She'd have to fight her fear? It had been Professor Lupin's lesson that had involved boggarts before, but it had been for the classes that didn't belong to Professor Riddle. She didn't know what spell to use or what to do. How was she supposed to win this battle?

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I haven't been taught this before."

He sighed. "The Boggart-Banishing spell is _Riddikulus._ You must take what you fear most and make it amusing. This will ruin the boggart's power."

"So you'll open the wardrobe and the boggart will come out as the thing I fear the most? Then I say the spell and make it funny?"

"That is the plan," he said blandly.

She wasn't sure what she was afraid of, but it wasn't heights, snakes, enclosed spaces, spiders, clowns, ghosts, or thunder and lightning. If she wasn't sure what she was afraid of how was she supposed to fight it? Without thinking, she nodded to Professor Riddle and held her wand at the ready. He grabbed onto the handle of the wardrobe and pulled it open while stepping to the side.

Out stepped…herself? She was scared of herself?

"Professor Riddle?" she called, confused. Was she doing something wrong?

"Don't ask for help you twit. You're so weak, pathetic," the boggart said, its voice matching hers perfectly, but sounding like an echo. "No wonder you can't do anything right. You can't be a healer when you can't control your emotions or magic. You'll never pass your N.E.W.T.s. I can see it now…Persephone Greene will become Mrs. Montague and assistant secretary to the Minister of Magic. She'll have two children, and one will be a _Squib_. Mother will be so ashamed, won't she Persy? You'll be struck down from the family tree like you never existed."

She was shaking without being aware of it. Were boggarts supposed to speak? No! She had to fight it. Overcome her fear. Professor Riddle was watching.

"You can't even defeat me," the boggart continued, "What use are you? Even the Dark Lord wouldn't want you to die for him. You're not worth sacrificing. Stupid, good-for-nothing Persephone."

"_Riddikulus_," she whispered. A faint wisp of magic came out of her wand, but nothing happened. The boggart laughed at her.

"You're more pathetic than I thought!"

"Control yourself Miss Greene," Professor Riddle said.

"Yeah, control yourself," the boggart mocked, sticking its tongue out.

"_Riddikulus_," she said, but still nothing happened.

The boggart advanced toward her, pulling out its own wand. "You can't do anything. You are nothing. Nobody cares about you. No one."

"_Riddikulus!_" Persephone shouted, slashing her wand down. The boggart stopped in its tracks and stared blankly at her. Then, like a cherry blossom at the end of its life, the boggart turned into flower petals and drifted back into the wardrobe.

She collapsed down on the floor, sweat making her hair stick to the back of her neck. "What did I do wrong?" she whispered.

"How interesting," Professor Riddle cooed, bending down next to her. "Do you know what you fear?"

"I don't understand-"

"It is called atelophobia I believe. It is the fear of imperfection. Do you wish to be perfect Persephone Greene?" he said.

She met his eyes. Again there was that same indescribable emotion. It was on the edge of her tongue, but could not be vocalized. She thought on his question. Did she wish to be perfect? Her grades were almost all O's. She focused on her appearance enough to be acceptable. She feared her parent's reactions to her dreams of being a healer. She was marrying a man she didn't love to make them happy. She was deathly afraid of giving birth to a Squib and being disowned.

"I do," she whispered.

"Good girl," he replied, offering his hand. She took it and they stood up together. "Your detention for tonight is over. You may proceed back to your common room."

She felt his eyes on her as she gathered her bag and wand and left. Her mind couldn't focus on thinking as she made her way down to the basement. She could only put one foot in front of the other as she went down and around and around and down. Almost failing the correct entrance to the Hufflepuff common room brought her mind back to the present and she managed to make it in without being sprayed with a torrent of water.

Persephone passed by the other Hufflepuffs as she made her way to the dormitory. They whispered as she passed and she ducked her head down and kept walking. When she reached the room she changed quickly in the lavatory and made her back to her bed. Standing in front was her fellow Hufflepuff sixth-year. Her name was Leanne, Persephone believed.

"Katie's fine in case you care," she hissed. "No lasting damage."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You cost us twenty points. We're behind Ravenclaw now."

"I know."

"You've never been one of us, have you? You just think you're better because you're a Pure-blood legacy. I hate to tell you, but you're here for a reason. You don't belong anywhere and this is the only place that would take someone like you."

"I know," she replied, her voice dropping down to barely a whisper.

Leanne turned to her own bed and shut the curtains with a loud flourish. Persephone crawled under her blankets and tried to rationalize all the events that had happened. Where had it all gone wrong? What had she done? What would her parents think?

She hoped that Professor Riddle wouldn't tell them about what had happened in class. He seemed to not hate her and she was depending on that to keep her parents in the dark. The less they knew about the real Persephone Greene the better.

It was just as she was about to drift off to sleep that she realized the emotions she'd seen in Professor Riddle's eyes throughout the day. _Hunger._

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens! Actually, the real plot begins right about now. I am enjoying writing for Riddle. <strong>

**If you have an queries yourself, please ask them in a review or message to me.**

**Every review I get makes me feel like I took Felix Felicis. So please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rayne Says: Sorry for the absence last weekend. That week was officially the craziest of my life. My two year relationship ended, had issues with my play, and I found my biological father and now am in contact with him. Crazy, right? I think that allows me a delay. **

**So without further ado, here is Chapter Eight. It was rather difficult to write due to the fact this chapter in the book is mostly about the D.A. **

**As I usually say, anything you recognize (dialogue, characters, events, plots, etc.) is not mine and belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"Today you shall all be working on an essay on the use of porcupine quills in Potions. It can be no shorter than a foot, and no longer than three," Professor Snape said, whilst looking down on some of the Ravenclaws. "I know that you consider the use of them to be an elementary level skill, but at the worst of times a single quill might be all the stands between you and certain death. I am not indulging you this time for leisure. If I see any off-task behavior I shall deduct points. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor," the class chorused.

Persephone pulled out a long sheet of parchment for herself and another for Graham, who was glancing at her in an obviously-asking fashion. She sighed and handed it to him and he nodded his head. She dipped her quill into some ink and began the task of determining the main point of her essay. Porcupine quills were a useful thing in potions, but how was she going to write more than a foot on them?

A piece of parchment slid in front of her and she squinted her eyes at Graham's nearly illegible handwriting.

_I heard you got detention with Riddle. What did you do?_

**I lost control. Hexed a girl.**

_That's not like you, Persy. What's wrong?_

** Professors Riddle and Snape want to tutor me.**

_And that's bad?_

** No…I don't know. Why would two Slytherin professors offer to tutor a Hufflepuff?**

_When you put it that way it does seem odd._

**Exactly, and last night at detention Professor Riddle made me face a boggart.**

_Whenever I get detention he makes me write lines. What makes you so special?_

**No idea. He's been acting really weird lately. **

_Maybe he's off his rocker like Potter._

**Possibly.**

"Passing notes in my class, Miss Greene?" a deep voice asked, the paper slipping from under her arm and disappearing. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up to meet Professor Snape's unreadable eyes. "Five points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Whatever score you achieve on this essay will be lowered one grade. Do I need to reassign partners?"

"No sir," Persy said, her head dipping down and her hair becoming a curtain between them. "We will do as we should from now on."

"I expect so. Despite your…relationship status, you have no special rights in my or anyone else's classes. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Graham replied, nodding. "I apologize for our behavior."

Professor Snape gave a curt nod and walked away, his robes billowing around him like an angry storm cloud. Persephone hoped that he didn't read the note that he'd taken with him. Although he'd only been briefly mentioned it still wouldn't do to be caught speaking about a professor in such a casual way. She didn't want her mother to hear about this.

Class ended and the usual cacophony of movement ensued as everyone stood up and gathered their papers and books. She noted that Professor Snape was watching her, but avoided his gaze and left the classroom with Graham. Her fiancée slipped his hand into hers as a display of affection and they walked up to the floor above. It was raining terribly outside and that meant any chance of studying outside was impossible.

"Would you like to talk?" Graham asked, turning to face her when the rest of their classmates had passed.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you going to accept their offers?"

"It would be rude not to. If my mother heard she'd practically demand that I say yes."

"So you're just making them think you're not sure about it?"

"Yes."

"I honestly don't know why you aren't in Slytherin," he said, smiling. He reached down and kissed the top of her forehead. "You're dangerously cunning."

"Only you know that."

"Hence why you're even more dangerous."

The warning bell rang and Graham pressed a quick kiss to her hand before going off to his next lesson. Persephone readjusted her bag and took off toward Transfiguration. She had no illusions about being tutored by two Slytherin professors. They wanted something of her, and through their training they might achieve it. She just had to find out what that was and then decide if it was worth it.

The weather was just as dreadful that evening when, at seven o'clock, Persephone found herself knocking on the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The night before had been unpleasant and the look in Professor Riddle's eyes had stayed in her mind throughout the day. Had it really been hunger? She knew that look. It was a very Slytherin gaze for power and desire that she'd seen on Graham's face when he talked about working for the Ministry. Unlike her, he did want to be a bureaucrat and had great ambitions about it.

The door swung open and she found herself looking into the dark gaze of her professor. His lips quirked up into what might have been a smile, and something in her retched. She didn't know why her mind and body rebelled against him so. He was a nice man, a good professor, and she was lucky to be offered lessons with him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I've come to reply about your offer."

"Ah, come in then," he said, opening the door wider and allowing her to pass by him. She could feel his eyes on her and held down the violent shiver that wanted to work its way down her spine. He followed her and the door closed with a quiet click that informed her he had locked the door. She felt trapped. Turning to face him, she was surprised that he was much closer than she anticipated and almost ran into his chest. Professor Riddle sidestepped her and sat down in a large armchair that had the airs of a throne. "Your answer, my dear?"

"Professor…tell me something first."

"What do you wish to know?"

"You are lying to me, aren't you? You don't just want me to succeed. You have ulterior motives."

"I do not lie. I do want you to succeed in your goals. Any other reasoning I may have is for my own mind to ponder."

"I can't help but be suspicious of your motives. I have been in your lessons for six years and only now do you take notice of me?"

"I will admit that I can be rather…ignorant of those beneath me. However, now you have my _full_ attention."

"And what if I don't want it?" she challenged.

He leaned forward. "That does not matter."

"What if I say no to your extra lessons? What will you do?"

"You won't say no."

"If I did?"

"Then I would have to change your mind," he murmured.

"And how would you do that? I can be quite stubborn when I wish."

"You're not in Gryffindor."

"I'm still stubborn," she replied, frowning. This back-and-forth with her professor was unusual. Why didn't he just answer her questions? Why was he toying with her?

"I can be very persuasive."

"You lack the means to persuade me."

"Do I?"

"You know nothing about me other than my House and occupational hopes."

"I have connections, as most Slytherins do, and they may be of some service to you."

Persephone couldn't argue with that. It was most likely true that he had connections in the world. Professor Riddle was a well-known man of power and it seemed unlikely that he just sat in a study and read during his holidays. Her arguments and questions were just going in circles. Either she had to end this now or try to get a real answer out of him. Somehow she knew that the second option would take much longer than she was willing to spend.

"When do you want these lessons?"

"Every other night; on the nights you are not with me you shall be with Professor Snape. I assume that you are taking lessons with Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes."

"Continue those. Do I take this to mean that you accept my offer?"

"On a trial basis. If I feel that your lessons are not teaching me things I could have learned from a book I will stop attending," she said.

He frowned. "You are awfully bold for a Hufflepuff."

"I'm not your ordinary Hufflepuff."

"So I can see. Shall we begin tonight?" he asked, withdrawing his wand and spinning it between his fingers.

"I'm afraid that I have previous engagements to attend to tonight."

"Pity. I suppose that we shall begin tomorrow evening then."

"Very well," she replied.

"If you possess other garments besides your uniform it would be best to wear them."

"I understand."

Professor Riddle stood up and walked toward her. Persephone quashed the desire to back up against the wall and instead made her feet stay in place as he came to stand in front of her. His dark eyes looked into her green ones and she felt something brush against her mind. It was an unfamiliar feeling, and not altogether pleasant, but she allowed it. Obviously he was testing her, and she was determined to pass. His lips quirked up into the semblance of a smirk and he brought a hand up to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Good evening, Miss Greene. Until tomorrow," he said, his gaze intense.

"Good evening Professor," she replied, backing away and finally making her exit.

Persephone made her way down to the dungeons, her feet somewhat unsteady and clumsy. She felt like she'd gone ten rounds with the boggart from the night before. What was it about Professor Riddle that frightened her so? Everyone else seemed to like him. There were plenty of girls who fancied him. So what was wrong with her?

That night in her bed Persephone dreamed. It seemed like ever since the beginning of the year her dreams had changed from the frivolous twaddle of previous years to dark and haunting images that plagued her during the night and day.

_She was in a maze. Tall green hedges stood on either side of her and she couldn't see an end in sight. She could only go forward or back, but what lay behind her? And what lay ahead? She took a step forward and the hedges behind her closed up. Only one way to go now. She walked a ways before noticing that she had not moved at all. _

_ A wolf howled in the distance, the low sorrowful sound sending a shiver down Persephone's spine, and she looked up to see a full moon high in the sky. She took several steps forward, but yet again found herself in the same place as she'd started. The sound of footsteps came from behind her, but hadn't the hedge just closed up and blocked her in? Her head wasn't able to turn. She could only stand wait for whoever it was to come in front of her frozen body._

_ "Stuck are you?" a familiar voice teased. _

_ "Can you help me?" she asked._

_ "Afraid not. I'm not allowed to," Graham said, coming around and standing in front of her. He looked different, colder, and she found herself hating the change in him._

_ "What's wrong with you?"_

_ "Nothing at all, Persephone. What's wrong with you?" _

_ "Something's different about you."_

_ "Not different; better. I've joined a higher calling."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Don't you remember?" he asked, pulling up the sleeves of his robes. A dark tattoo of a skull with a snake emerging from the mouth stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin. The Dark Mark; but why would Graham…?_

_ "You're a Death Eater?" _

_ "So are you," he said, pulling up her own sleeve. There was the same tattoo on the opposite wrist of her Rod tattoo. "The Dark Lord requires your service."_

_ "No…I don't—he's not real. He's still dead."_

_ "Don't be daft, Persephone. Your Master's calling."_

_ "I have no master."_

_ There was a loud crack and a dark form appeared in front of them. He was wearing a long robe that concealed his body and face, but he drew back the hood and met Persephone's eyes. She was surprised to see Professor Riddle, and even more shocked when Graham stooped down to bow to the other man._

_ "You have no master?" Professor Riddle asked, his voice silky and dangerous._

_ "N-no, sir."_

_ "Then what am I?"_

_ "You're my professor."_

_ "You are my apprentice. Does that not make me your master?"_

_ "I-I don't know."_

_ "You don't know? I thought that I taught you better. Perhaps I'll have to remind you of the consequences…__**Crucio!**__"_

Persephone woke with a start, her body tangled in the sheets and sweat beading her skin. Her chest heaved with violent gasps, and she blinked several times to remind herself that she was out of the maze and in her dormitory. She was safe.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Persy climbed out of her bed and walked out to the common room. It seemed that everyone else were in their beds, and she had the room to herself. A cherry fire blazed in the hearth and she sat down in a seat in front of it. Rubbing her temples, Persephone tried to work through her dream. It seemed that the majority of it had been erased at the moment of awakening. Graham had been there with her, and so had Professor Riddle, but what had they talked about? What had frightened her so much that she'd wakened?

Knowing that she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, she pulled out a sheet of parchment and began work on her essay on porcupine quills for Professor Snape. Time passed quickly and before she knew it, several other Hufflepuffs were making their way through the common room to breakfast. She packed up her things and went to begin another long day at Hogwarts.

That evening Persephone went up towards the third floor for her lesson with Professor Riddle. She felt more than nervous regarding what was to be learned. Would he force her to face the boggart again? What more could they cover that he had not taught her in class? She had followed his wishes and changed out of her uniform into a pair of muggle jeans and a simple white shirt. There wasn't a need for her to impress him. He had instructed her to arrive an hour later than usual, and as she went up she noticed some other students heading up the staircases. She wondered where they were headed to. Cho Chang and Mariette Edgecombe were among them, and Persy found herself missing Lydia.

Focusing her mind on her upcoming lesson, Persephone knocked on the door twice. It opened on its own and she entered, her eyes darting around the room. She didn't see Professor Riddle at his desk or anywhere in clear sight. The sound of gently moving fabric came to her ears and she sidestepped as a hand brushed against her back. If she hadn't moved she would have stumbled forward.

"Good work," Professor Riddle's disembodied voice said from behind her.

"You're Disillusioned."

"Indeed."

"Can't you show yourself?"

"You have to find me first," he said, his voice moving around the room.

Persephone quieted her breathing and tried to focus on the task at hand. Somehow Professor Riddle being invisible while she was at his mercy did not sit well with her, but she supposed that she didn't really trust him. A brief shuffle of feet from three feet away from her brought her hand up and forward to try to grasp the edge of his cloak. The fabric brushed against her fingers for a brief second before disappearing again.

"You'll have to do better than that," Professor Riddle spoke from across the room.

She thought hard on what to do. Either she could continue chasing him about the room or she could make him reveal himself. Unless there was a third option? What if she made herself invisible too? Disillusionment was a tricky spell to get right. If it was done wrong the person would be only half-visible, but if she did it right then he wouldn't be able to see her coming. She'd never tried the spell before—never had the need to—but would she be able to do it?

"_Defluo_," she whispered, touching her wand on top of her head. The sensation was that of an egg cracking on top of her hair, and she shivered. Looking down at her hand, she was pleased to see right through it to the floor. She'd done it!

"Smart girl," Professor Riddle murmured from her left.

Carefully, she began stepping toward his voice. Her steps were almost silent and she stopped moving to listen for any sounds she could hear. A gentle swish of a cloak on her right made her gently swivel and reach out to grasp the fabric. Her grip was firm and her aim true and she grinned in triumph as Professor Riddle undid the Disillusionment Charm and reappeared.

"Well done, Miss Greene. Your charm was a little unsteady. Was that your first time?"

"Yes sir."

His eyes had that same look of fascinated hunger with a hint of pride and she felt both happy and scared. Why was he so vested in her?

"Disillusionment is an important skill to master. It can be very useful during espionage missions or when you need to get to an injured patient during a battle."

"Sir? Are you expecting some eminent war that I'm unaware of?"

"What was it Professor Moody used to say? _Constant vigilance. _You need to be prepared for anything. Your skills desire improvement and we shall work on Disillusionment until it's as natural as breathing. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Let's try again."

It was around ten past nine when they finally stopped for the night. Professor Riddle seemed pleased with her already obvious improvement. The last time they'd played this game of tag she'd caught him within three minutes. He bid her a fond farewell and sent her on her way. As she went back down to her common room she ran into a few of the fifth-year Hufflepuffs on their way too. They looked at her with suspicion and somewhat fear that seemed odd, but didn't question her on what she was doing coming back to the room so late, and neither did she. What they did at night was their own business, and not hers. What could a group of Hufflepuffs get up to so late at night?

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne Says: This chapter was Riddle heavy, but the next one is more Snape rounded. I am trying to work in Graham more often, but since they're not in Hufflepuff it does make it tricky. Also, I did take some inspiration from Order of the Pheonix, Chapter Eighteen. Harry says, "<em>He wants something done, and it's not happening fast enough."<em> This is taken to mean about the prophecy, but I'm using it to mean his motives with Persephone. What does he want with her? Tune in next week for the next chapter of KNOW THE PERILS. Love, Rayne. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Rayne Says: Back to work! Sorry for the lack of updates this past month, but I was very busy with school-but now I'm done! Woo for graduation. Now I have the summer to focus on this story since I'm also done with my novel. **

**So this chapter is kind of short because there is a two week time-skip (per canon) and a lot of Quidditch. As Persephone doesn't play Quidditch and doesn't really care about it she doesn't have much to say. This is all from OotP chapter Nineteen "The Lion and the Serpent." **

**J.K. Rowling owns all recognizable dialogue, characters, setting, and plot. I own everything else (which isn't much.)**

**Read and enjoy! Reviews = updates.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

The following two weeks were an exercise in patience. Not only were her fellow Hufflepuffs avoiding her like the plague, but her lessons with Professors Snape and Riddle were much worse. For some reason they had seemingly agreed that taunting her and making snide comments would motivate her in ways that pride and compliments could not. Professor Snape, for all of his talk about her skills, made at least ten comments per night about her lack of them. It left her with more nightmares than before.

She'd considered asking Madam Pomfrey for a Calming Draught or a vial of Dreamless Sleep, but that would instigate questions—questions she didn't need. Instead she put up with the nightmares and, when sleep was impossible to survive, she studied. That proved to be the best route as her marks were higher than before and even her Transfiguration grade was improving. Still…the dreams were becoming more and more disturbing. Not only was she still a Death Eater in the dream, but now she'd moved on to unspeakable deeds. No one was safe from her in the dreams.

Persephone had managed to spend a good amount of time with both Lydia and Graham, much to her surprise, and she chalked it up to the lack of Hufflepuff distractions. Most of the time when she spent time with Lydia they talked about Cho and Marietta, both of whom had been spending time with other students doing Merlin-knows-what. Persy couldn't complain because it meant she had her best friend back. They talked about boys, her upcoming engagement (only when Lydia brought it up because Persy never wanted to talk about it), grades, and the mad toad.

Her time with Graham wasn't as often, but when it was it was enjoyable. He was busy practicing for the first Quidditch match of the season versus Gryffindor. They mostly talked about their parents and how much her mother was getting on her nerves. The woman wanted the entire wedding done in shades of green and black. Green and black! That sounded more like a funeral than a wedding, but she didn't have the heart to tell her mother so. This was the friendliest her mother had been with Persy in years. Graham was a comfort, and she enjoyed hearing him gossip about the Slytherin going-ons. She was sure that if they had known he was gay they wouldn't have said half of the things they did. Persephone still didn't tell him about the dreams, because she knew that he would have worried. She didn't want to be a burden.

By courtesy's standards she had to attend the match, and she found herself sitting next to Lydia, Cho, and Marietta—two of whom were chattering like old hens about Potter and his brilliance. She decided not to comment. Across the pitch she spied a large lion's head that roared occasionally, and wondered whose mad or brilliant idea that was. Not that she was cheering for Gryffindor. Since her fiancé was the captain of Slytherin she wasn't allowed to anyways.

She watched Graham and the Johnson girl shake hands, before Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game started.

Although Persephone wasn't a fan of Quidditch, she could still appreciate the skill it took to play it well. She was a decent flyer, but nowhere near as good as Graham. He was skilled in ways that she could appreciate in a man and there were times when watching him play made her wish that he wasn't gay. But deluding herself into a fantasy world wasn't a good idea, and she wouldn't allow it to happen. Instead she watched the game with a close precision, avoiding the gaggle of geese beside her commenting on the boys playing.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me-"

"JORDAN!"

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest—and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she'd—ouch—been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe…Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and—nice Bludger there from George Weasley, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away-"

Persephone always did (begrudgingly) enjoy Lee Jordan's commentary on the games as well as the banter he and Professor McGonagall kept up throughout the season. She was surprised that the Professor hadn't jinxed the dreadlocked boy by now.

"-dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger—close call, Alicia—and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

Now that it had been pointed out she did notice the singing that seemed to be coming from the Slytherin section of the stands. It rose above the din as it was pointed out, mostly likely because everyone else had quieted to listen, and she began to pick out words.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in, _

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King._

"—and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee Jordan shouted, bringing Persephone's attention back to the actual game. "Come on now, Angelina—looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat!—SHE SHOOTS—SHE—aaaah…"

Now that Warrington was heading to the Gryffindor goals the singing rose to a new level and Persephone felt an unwarranted feeling in her gut. This wasn't right. It wasn't just intimidation or jinxes in the corridor. This was a new level of hatred between the houses. The Slytherins were singling out one player and trying to make him loose confidence. It seemed to be working because Weasley looked scared out of his mind.

"—and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead—so it's the first test for the new Gryffindor Keeper, Weasley, brother of Beaters, Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team—come on, Ron!" The new Keeper missed and the Slytherin end cheered wildly. "Slytherin score! So that's ten-nil to Slytherin—bad luck, Ron…"

The singing kept on, getting louder and louder, until Persephone placed a Muffling Charm on her own ears to block it out. She didn't need Lee's commentary to understand the game like Lydia did, and there was no way she was knowingly participating in the bullying. Her nightmares had enough of that. She watched as Katie Bell got the Quaffle and began her journey across the pitch. She lost it to Warrington who passed it to Pucey who managed to score after it went to Graham and back to him. The Gryffindor Keeper let in two more goals before they managed to score one goal. There was a frantic motioning from the Gryffindor stands and she followed their pointing to see Draco Malfoy and the Potter boy streaking across the field after the Snitch.

It was obvious that Potter grabbed the Snitch before Draco, and before Gryffindor could take up an uproar a Bludger struck him in the back. Persephone watched the scene on the pitch before her. The Potter boy seemed fine, but then apparently words were being exchanged and one of the twins and Potter were going towards Draco and it seemed like Muggle violence was being exchanged—or perhaps not because Draco was down almost as soon as they were on him. Madam Hooch sent a Jinx at them and the scene ended.

Persephone undid the Muffling Charm as she watched the players exit the field. The noise of the crowd assaulted her and she cupped her hands over her ears for a few seconds while she adjusted. The people around her jostled her body and it was with much difficulty that she made her way to the castle. As she was about to enter the castle a hand enclosed around her wrist and dragged her backward. Immediately she tensed, but relaxed when the faint aroma of boomslang skin came to her. Professor Snape was nothing if but predictable.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Meeting. Now."

"As you wish," she murmured, breaking away from the pack and following him down into the dungeons.

"We have much to do," he murmured, "He is not pleased with the pace of your progress."

"Who is he?"

"You do not need to know," Professor Snape said as they entered the classroom. He immediately began Summoning ingredients from the cupboard. They landed on the counter along with the standard ingredients and tools. She was unfamiliar with the make-up of the ingredients he was showing her, and a book didn't land beside them. Was there no recipe?

"You will be composing a potion from these ingredients."

"Sir, I'm confused. There isn't any-"

"-You will be making your own potion and testing it. The best Healers are capable of making something from these basic ingredients that should work. You want to be the best, do you not?"

"I do, but I-"

"No excuses, Miss Greene. Do not fail."

He walked away to his desk and she was left staring at the materials before her: rosemary, peppermint, garlic, juniper berries, and eucalyptus. There wasn't a precise quantity or a way to tell how they needed to be put into the potion and in what order. If she thought the past two weeks were tough then this was most assuredly Hell. Who was she supposed to be impressing?

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne Says: I had to stop it there because the next chapter takes place during the same night and I couldn't figure out what else to do. She will complete the potion there-and no it's not from the books because I'm running out of canon potions. <strong>

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rayne Says: Again, not a very long chapter, but two in one day is pretty good. I will try to keep up the momentum with the updates. Not very much to do with this chapter because it all took place in Hagrid's hut in the book and obviously Persephone can't be there, so I did what I could. **

**Again, I made the potion up. I looked up the herbs and most of them have to do with healing in some way. **

**I do not own any dialogue, plot, characters, or anything else you recognize-that belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. **

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

It had been five minutes and Persephone still had no clue what to do. Her ingredients lay before her, ready to be used, but she didn't know how to use them. Occasionally she noticed Professor Snape watching her with a carefully raised eyebrow, clearly passing judgment, and she felt sweat bead at the back of her neck. This was a test disguised as a lesson. She was sure if she failed this then Professor Snape would never agree to take her on past seventh year to gain her mastery.

"Are we going to be here all night, Miss Greene? I would like to be prepared in case I need a glass of firewhiskey before breakfast."

"No, sir. I'm just thinking."

"Slow thinking does not promote action."

She huffed and grabbed a sprig of rosemary, peeling off the leaves and putting them in a pile next to the cauldron. Then she filled the cauldron with water and set it to boil while she began extracting the oil from the eucalyptus. She had no idea what she was doing, but in her frenzied mind it made sense. Once the water was boiling she put a handful of peppermint leaves in and turned to the juniper berries. She pulled the cones off of the stick and crushed them with the flat side of her blade. A small amount of juice squished out and she collected it in a vial before depositing it into the potion.

The liquid turned a shade of amber, but didn't explode. That was a good sign. She added the eucalyptus oil and froze when the concoction began to boil violently. She threw in more peppermint leaves and it calmed down. Grabbing a handful of standard ingredient from the pouch she tossed it in and waited five minutes for it to calm down. Once that was done she added in the rosemary leaves one at a time with a stir in between every addition. The potion turned to a dark shade of blue and she waited another five minutes before adding the garlic, which she had chopped in the wait time. With one final bubble the potion cooled suddenly and she cautiously waited for it to finish brewing.

While it was brewing she cleaned up the ingredients and placed them back into the cupboard where they belonged. She stirred three times counterclockwise every minute before switching to twice clockwise. When the bell rang she bottled up a vial and brought it forward to Professor Snape.

"Done already?" he said, a light smirk playing at his lips.

"I believe so."

"Then take a drink," he replied, gesturing to the vial she held.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tone, Miss Greene."

"What are you talking about, _sir_?"

"A true Potion master tests their own concoctions."

"What if it kills me?"

"Then obviously you failed."

She raised an eyebrow at the professor before bringing the vial up with a shaking hand. Uncorking it, she brought it to her lips and let the first drop slide down her throat. It burnt terribly and she had to choke it down without gagging. She could definitely taste the garlic and peppermint and her vision spun. A cold hand steadied her as she swayed and she couldn't help but relax against Professor Snape's body. He led her down to a chair and she fell into it, her head swirling until she couldn't tell the ceiling from the floor.

"Miss Greene, can you hear me?"

"Mhmm," she said.

"What effects are you feeling?"

"Dizzy, but okay."

"Good. Now you may feel some pain in a second, but don't worry."

Her eyes slid open and she saw the shiny surface of metal before feeling something slice against her arm. She groaned as she felt something wet slide down her skin and she reached over her other hand to touch the wound to make sure it was real and not a figment of her imagination. Professor Snape's hand stopped her and she fought against him.

"If you touch it now you'll infect yourself before it heals."

"What are you talking about?" she groaned, leaning back against the chair.

"You just made a powerful healing potion all by yourself without a recipe."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Side effect that you will have to fix."

She groaned and tried to scratch the wound she felt itching. Again she was stopped. Persephone heard a knock in the distance and tried to raise her head. What was she going to say if Professor Dumbledore walked in? Remedial lessons? Instead the darkly handsome Defense Against the Dark Arts professor walked in and stood over the pair.

"Lesson going as planned?"

"Better, considering I believed she would blow herself up at first."

"Is she suffering from side-effects?"

"Dizziness mostly. Anything else?" Professor Snape asked, turning back to her.

"I can't see," she replied, trying to itch the wound again even though she could feel it closing.

"It's going to scar."

"Not enough rosemary."

Persephone tried to reach out to them to express her annoyance at the situation, but found herself growing weaker. Her eyes closed of their own volition and she sank back against the chair. A cool hand rested against her forehead followed by Professor Riddle saying, "She has a fever, and appears to be passing out."

"Too much peppermint."

Without another word, Persy felt herself being swept away into her nightmares.

_She was in a graveyard. A thin slice of moonlight shone through the tombstones and she found herself sitting on the dewy grass in a white dress. Standing up, she brushed the debris off and looked around. Unlike in her other dreams, Graham was nowhere in sight. Usually he showed up almost immediately and forced her to join him in the 'fun.' It was never her definition of fun._

_ Instead she wandered around the cemetery, both unfamiliar and knowing, and looked at the graves. The most elegant of them all was a family plot for the Riddles, and she found herself raising an eyebrow and wondering if it was the same family as Professor Riddle. She'd thought that Professor Riddle came from Pure-blood, and she was sure that this had been a Muggle town. Was he a Muggleborn? No…he couldn't be because he was in Slytherin. _

_ She heard steps behind her and whipped her head around, hair flying. In the dark she could barely make out a form coming towards her. She reached for where her wand should be but couldn't find anything. Where was her wand? The figure came forward even more and she was able to make out Professor Riddle's familiar features in the moonlight._

_ "Professor Riddle? What are you doing here?"_

_ "Visiting," he replied, looking down at the graves she was on._

_ "Who?"_

_ "You," he said smiling, and she felt that same twisted feeling in her gut. Her mind told her to trust him, believe him, follow him—but her instinct warned her against everything that came out of his mouth. He came closer to her and looped a robe around her shoulders. "You must be cold."_

_ She hadn't thought she was, but now that he mentioned it she was grateful for the cloak. "Thank you."_

_ "No problem, my dear. We wouldn't want you to catch cold. You need to focus on your studies after all."_

_ "What do you want from me?" she asked._

_ "I only want the best for you."_

_ "Vague as always," she replied, feeling confident because this was only a dream. "Why do you never give me straight answers?"_

_ "I do. You just don't understand them."_

_ "Then explain them to me."_

_ "That would take out all the fun, now wouldn't it?"_

_ "You don't seem the type," she replied, standing up and meeting his eyes, "sir."_

_ "You can drop the formalities," he said, "even though this is a dream."_

_ "Normally one doesn't acknowledge that it's a dream until later."_

_ "I'm not one to follow the status quo. I prefer to take the lead into new areas. You may call me Marvolo."_

_ "I thought your name was Tom."_

_ "I prefer another name. Tom is too common for someone like me."_

_ "Someone like you?"_

_ "What do you think of me?" he said, Summoning a pair of chaise chairs and sitting down on one. "Be honest. I can tell when you lie."_

_ "Is this another one of your tests?"_

_ "Perhaps," he answered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Tell me."_

_ "I think you're brilliant."_

_ "Too easy of an answer. Dig deeper."_

_ "You are a good professor."_

_ "If this were a test you would be failing."_

_ "You are more powerful than you seem," she said._

_ "Better."_

_ "I'm scared of you," she whispered, locking her hands over her mouth when she realized what she'd done._

_ "Ahh," Marvolo said, leaning back and twirling his wand between his fingers. "We'll have to fix that."_

_ "You don't want me to be scared of you?"_

_ "No…no. If anything I want us to be _friends_. Close friends."_

_ "Is that allowed?"_

_ "Of course it is. We're in a dream after all."_

_ "Right; I forgot."_

_ He moved closer to her and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "How is your fiancé?"_

_ "Why do you want to know about Graham?"_

_ "If he's special to you then he means something to me as well."_

_ "It's a traditional Pure-blood marriage. Our parents arranged it."_

_ "I never had to deal with that; I'm an orphan."_

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "Don't be," he replied, a little sharper than she was used to. "I don't need anyone's pity."_

_ "Are these your parents?" she asked, gesturing to the graves._

_ "Now is not the time for those questions. I want to know more about you."_

_ "There's nothing to know."_

_ "What do your parents do?"_

_ "My father works in the Floo Network and my mother is an Obliviator."_

_ "Useful careers," he murmured. "And yet you want to be a Healer—very far from the bureaucracy your parents work for."_

_ "I'm not a politician."_

_ "You don't have the thirst for power required. You're soft."_

_ "You say that like it's a bad thing."_

_ "Not for a Healer, but for certain requirements and purposes that I need you for…it may be a drawback."_

_ "What do you need me for?" she asked._

_ He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "You're an important piece in this game I'm playing."_

_ "But we're not playing a game?"_

_ "Call it wizard's chess. You're the rook; a piece I'll need in the end."_

_ "Aren't there usually two?"_

_ "My other rook was taken years ago, but I can still play with one."_

_ She shook her head and felt an odd out-of-body emotion like she was in two places at once. Her mind was here with Marvolo, but her body was with Professor Snape in the dungeon. Was she waking up? If so, why was she aware of it? _

_ "We'll chat later, Persephone."_

_ She realized that it was the first time that he had said her first name. _

A bright light shone in her eyes and she blinked several times to make it go away. The tip of Professor Snape's wand moved away and he nodded to Professor Riddle beside him. "She'll be fine now. Most of the potion has been flushed out."

"Too much peppermint. She'll know better next time."

"She'd better. We can't afford screw-ups this time around, Severus. Or we'll lose another one, and I can't afford that."

"Neither can I. If He finds out about this…test round, if you will…he will be most displeased."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Professor Riddle said, with something akin to pride in his voice. "Our master works in mysterious ways."

Who were they talking about? Who were they trying to impress? Did this have to do with the game Marvolo talked about in the dream?

Her questions were left without answers, and Persephone fell back into a dreamless restful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to point out that Snape is not aware Riddle is also Voldemort. Snape is still a spy as per canon. I am nothing if but faithful to J.K. Rowling's amazing plot for Snape.<strong>

**Reviews make my day! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Rayne Says: Here we go, a chappie that's a bit longer than the past few. As always a super thanks to sirius-ly'lupe-y for her constant reviews. Hurrah! By the way, there are only sixteen chapters left for the OotP section of Know the Perils and I hope that you enjoy them. It will be difficult to cover the night at the Ministry in as much detail as J.K. does from Persy's perspective (and no she will not be there), but I'll try.**

**As always: anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please review! And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

The next morning, Persephone looked out her enchanted window to find snow. It brought her to the realization that the Christmas holidays were soon and she would be going home. The thought brought with it a sense of dread. This was her first year as an eligible woman as well as the fiancée of Graham Montague. That meant she was required to attend the Pure-blood Yule Ball on the 25th and rub elbows with the other members of 'high society.' Her parents would dress her up and smack make-up on her face to show her off like some prized heifer. Hopefully it was something she and Graham could laugh about on their honeymoon when they were supposed to be consummating their marriage.

She spent the day doing homework and trying not to think about her failure the night before or the questions that still plagued her mind in regards to Professor Riddle's motives. For the most part it worked, and she finished her Transfiguration essay earlier than expected.

The next morning, much to her and everyone else's surprise, Hagrid the groundskeeper had reappeared and was sitting back at the staff table. It didn't bother her because she wasn't in his classes, but some of the other Hufflepuffs were on the verge of throwing a tizzy fit. She ignored them and focused on actually eating a half-way decent breakfast before classes. She'd hardly eaten anything in the past couple of days and it was beginning to show. Her mother wouldn't be pleased if she was skinner than usual.

After all, child-bearing hips were a good thing.

Monday was a bore, and Tuesday was no better. For some reason, Professor Toad was almost kissing Persephone's ass and she didn't understand why until she was called in after class. Her fingers were covered in gold rings that made them look shorter, and the smirk across her face made her look like she'd just eaten a fly. A delicate little hat sat atop her head and she adjusted it with an 'ahem' before speaking.

"Now, my dear, I thought it'd be nice if we could have a little chat."

"About what?"

"I am aware that your father works in the Floo Network."

"He does."

"I may have my connections, but I'm afraid that I…lack in some areas. I've been having some trouble with my personal Floo connection in my office and I'd like to speak with your father about it without the bureaucratic ladder to climb up, if you know what I mean."

"What do I get in return?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to go into politics dear? You have the heart of one."

"What do I get in return?" she said again, drawing out the syllables.

"I could arrange for a letter of recommendation in the future."

"Lovely. I shall speak with my father."

"See that you do. I expect great things from you, Miss Greene. Great things."

Persy practically had to drag her tongue through a vat of acid to wipe of the sarcasm she'd doled out during the conversation. She made her way to Alchemy and spent the next hour and a half learning about transmutation and the possibility of the Philosopher's Stone. The idea of immortality didn't suit her. It seemed a mad idea to live forever.

She spent lunch staring at the plate in front of her, unable to swallow anything she put in her mouth. Her appetite was gone again. Her eyes went up to the staff table and met Professor Snape's. She had another lesson with him again and wasn't looking forward to it. Would she be doing the same potion again? A different one? Would Professor Riddle show up again? It seemed like all she was doing these days was asking questions.

Madam Pomfrey had escalated her lessons to the next step, teaching her complex charms for healing, and she couldn't have been happier. This afternoon they were working on healing an injured cat that had a punctured lung. Persephone rolled up her sleeves and began waving her wand while chanting. It was arduous work because it was a precise spell that needed to be done quickly. Seconds later the bird was singing and flying around. Before she could pull her sleeves back down, Madam Pomfrey pointed out the fresh scar on her arm.

"It's nothing."

"Looks like it was deliberate."

"Not at all. An accident," she lied, smiling.

"Be more careful then, girl. You did good work today, but it's going to get tougher."

"I understand."

"Get," Madam Pomfrey laughed, pointing out the door.

Persephone left, walking down the corridor and heading in the direction of the Charms classroom. If she arrived early then maybe Professor Flitwick could give her some tips. She was near the classroom when a hand reached out and wrapped her in a warm hug. For a second her heart stopped in fear, but then she smiled as Graham's familiar peppermint scent came to her _(Less peppermint)_.

"Hey stranger," she said, turning around to hug him back.

"Off to Charms?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Sneaking off to the dungeon for those private lessons with Snape," he said, chuckling.

"You know they're helping me learn Healing."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head and met her eyes with his own. "Are you excited for the Ball? First night showing off as a couple and all."

"No."

"You should be. You get to wear a pretty dress."

"And I don't."

"You're not that gay," she laughed.

"I know that, but my parents don't. Imagine how freaked out they'd be."

"They'd piss their pants, and then Crucio each other to make sure it wasn't a dream."

"You know them so well," he said.

"That's what my parents would do," Persephone answered.

A bell rang and they looked up to see the students begin their swim toward the classrooms. "I ought to go."

"Agreed," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

She went to Charms and spent the next lesson focusing on creating fire. It was the most difficult lesson they'd had so far, because of fire's volatile nature and by the end of class three students had been sent to the Hospital Wing for burns. Persephone hadn't told anyone, but she'd accidentally burned her side. It wasn't major and it wasn't pain that she couldn't handle, but it still hurt bloody badly. She made her way to dinner and waited a moment before going into the Hall.

She sat down at the Hufflepuff table and helped herself to a bowl of soup, which steamed and bubbled slightly. Dropping an iced cube into it, she waited a few moments as it cooled before taking a bite. It was delicious and it didn't make her stomach sick to eat it. Persephone wondered how much weight she had lost since the beginning of term. Probably around ten pounds or more.

There was a gentle breeze at her shoulder forced her to look up and she watched as Professor Snape's billowing robes exited the Hall. That must be her cue to leave as well. She finished up her soup as quickly as humanly possible and worked her way down into the dungeons. All of the ingredients from the night before were there waiting for her and she nodded toward Professor Snape before setting to work. She remembered his notes from the night before and added more rosemary and less peppermint. Before she knew it the potion was done and she was carrying it up to Professor Snape.

"A Potion's Master-"

"-tests on herself. I'm not arguing," she said, tipping the glass up and drinking.

It took only a few seconds for the potion to kick in this time and the dizziness was back, but her vision didn't blur and she was able to remain standing without trouble. Without thinking, she lifted up her shirt to watch the burns heal and Professor Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Reckless, Miss Greene. Five points from Hufflepuff."

"Are you serious? I left it to make sure the potion worked."

"It is better to be injured under the supervision of a professor than by oneself. It is idiotic of you to think so highly of your fledgling healing skills."

"I was not thinking highly, _sir_."

"Do you wish me to take away more points?"

"No, I apologize for my attitude."

"Now, now, Severus. No need to be so cruel," a voice said from behind them. "It's not everyday someone creates a healing potion with minimal side-effects."

"Professor Riddle, you shouldn't coddle the girl. Think of Potter and his ego—he makes idiotic mistakes every day because of it."

"I prefer not to think of Potter, thank you."

"I'm still here," Persephone said.

"Dully noted. I would like to see more proof of the potion. Again, if you will amuse me?" Professor Riddle said.

She nodded and filled up another vial before taking a sip. The effects were a little stronger this time and she leaned against the counter. She heard the drawing of another knife and felt the blade against her arm. "W-what are you doing?"

"Testing your potion, dear. Just a test."

"It's always a test, isn't it?"

Professor Riddle chuckled and watched in seeming fascination as the wound healed and left behind perfect skin. "Good work, Miss Greene."

"But not perfect," Professor Snape said. "You still had dizziness."

"Less peppermint?"

"A goo d assumption," he said, nodding.

She nodded and rolled back down her sleeve. Persephone was dismissed for the evening and returned to her common room to begin the long essay she'd been assigned in Alchemy.

December arrived, and there was even more snow on the Hogwarts grounds. Persephone found herself only venturing outside on the Hogsmeade trips. She loathed snow. However, she braved it for Graham because he _loved_ it. The final decision for his birthday present had been a fur-lined cloak for winter that he wore whenever he went outside (which was often). Persy had suffered through multiple snowball fights and had often come out the loser, but she did it for him and for appearance's sake. Didn't people in love do stupid things for each other?

Christmas was approaching and she'd already purchased the gifts for her parents; both of which were modest and not chosen with any sentimental value. Her gifts for Lydia and Graham had more care put into them than both of her parents combined. Why start loving them now?

Her lessons with Professors Snape and Riddle had progressed to a new level of extreme and she'd found herself spending three nights in a row in the Forbidden Forest without her wand and only a sharp knife to defend herself. She hadn't slept much. Instead she'd been on the move, avoiding the centaurs and other various noises that had disturbed the night. At first all she'd done was shiver and almost cry, but then she'd imagined that Professor Riddle was watching at her and laughing so she'd gotten up and done something productive. The only comment he'd made was, "At least you're intelligent enough not to make a fire."

Professor Snape had continued with his forced invent-this-potion lessons and she'd almost blown up the lab twice now. All he'd done was scoff and take points away from Hufflepuff—all of whom had complained and tried to figure out where all the point deductions were coming from. They still hadn't warmed up to her after the Katie Bell incident, but Persephone didn't mind much. When they did speak to her it always annoyed her beyond measure.

Persy arrived at her last lesson before the Christmas holiday. Tonight she was with Professor Riddle and she found her curious mind pondering what would happen. They had been practicing wandless defense lately and, while Muggle fighting still seemed barbaric and an idiotic way to defend oneself, she had discovered that she wasn't terrible at it.

Knocking on the door, she entered when given permission and waited for Professor Riddle to look up from his papers. He hadn't lightened the load of homework for his classes before holidays and actually seemed to take pleasure from the red check marks he was making across a paper with some kind of chicken scratch signature at the top. She sat down in the chair across from him and waited until he was done.

"I do have to say that your patience always astounds me, Miss Greene. Most children your age would fidget," he commented, not looking up from the parchment.

"I've learned to be, sir."

"Your parents?"

"Yes."

"I've never understood neglect. It always seems to stunt talent."

"Harry Potter seems to be an exception, sir."

"Ahh, yes—that exception," he said, leaning back and fixing his eyes on her. "An anomaly if you will. Normally when one is raised by Muggles their magical talent and neglected at home they find themselves lacking confidence and magical assurance. But, pardon my French; Mr. Potter is as much a cocky bastard as his father was."

"How long have you been teaching, Professor?"

"Long enough," he said, the corners of his lips quirking down. "Now let's begin. We will not be fighting tonight. Instead we will work on meditation."

"Meditation, sir?" she asked, confused.

"Meditation is an important skill to tap into one's magical reserves and focus."

"What do I do?"

"Sit down on that cushion," he said, pointing toward one on the floor, "cross your legs, and focus on your breathing and nothing else. In and out. In and out. Don't let anything else distract you."

She followed his instructions and tried to think only of her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Over and over and over until there was nothing else in her mind and she felt so relaxed she almost fell over. Persy could hear his breathing as well, but ignored it and concentrated on her own. She felt a vague itch in her head and was distracted from her meditation by it. What was that?

"Focus, Miss Greene. Focus only on your breathing and how relaxed you are. There is nothing else in the world other than you and the sound of your breathing."

She mutely nodded and returned all of her attention to her breathing. When she felt the poking at her mind again, she ignored it and remained in the Zen state she had achieved. What felt like seconds later, Professor Riddle was instructing her that the lesson was over. When she looked at the clock in the hall on the way to her common room she was amazed to realize that she had been there over three hours. It seemed odd that Professor Riddle didn't have a clock in his room, but she supposed that since he was always early he didn't need one.

Upon entering the dormitory she snores of her roommates and changed into her nightgown. She was still relaxed, almost sleepily so, and laid down on her bed with ease before falling immediately asleep.

_She was standing in a long hallway, and by instinct she realized she was Disillusioned. Persy didn't question why she was invisible, and she waited for either Graham or Marvolo to show up as they usually did. When minutes passed and neither of them did, she sighed, and looked around her surroundings. It was clear that she was at the end of the hallway, as there was a door behind her that was locked, and there was also was a man slumped on the floor asleep. He had red hair and looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where she knew him from._

_ A sound came from the end of the hall and she looked up. Something was moving on the floor, its body making an odd sound against the tile, and with a jump in her heart she realized it was a great serpent with glittering eyes. It couldn't seem to see her, but she still held her breath just in case. It sniffed the man a few times before almost slithering passed him, but the man stirred and rose, withdrawing his wand and pointing it at the snake. Without warning and with amazing speed, the snake bit the man once, twice, three times and Persephone watched in rapt horror as blood spurted from the man's body and stained the floor. It felt like it got on her, but when she looked down she saw nothing._

_ She could still feel it. _

Persephone woke with a start, chest heaving as her heart threatened to explode out of her chest, and stood up to pace the floor. What the bloody hell was that? A dream shouldn't have seemed that real. All of her dreams lately had ended terribly, but this had been the worst yet. She felt like she should speak with someone, but whom? Professor Dumbledore was a man who seemed like he was moving people around to fit his own agenda and she wouldn't play into it. Professor Snape would deduct a thousand points if she woke him in the middle of the night. Madam Pomfrey needed her sleep with all of the Pepperup Potions she'd had to make in the past few weeks. Professor Sprout was just a dumb idea. The only person she trusted enough to go to was…Professor Riddle.

She grabbed a dressing robe to cover up and her wand before leaving the dormitory and common room and heading for his quarters. She hoped that he was there and not in his classroom still, because the dark corners of the dungeons were morphing into giant snakes that hunted her heels as she walked. Persephone heard a commotion upstairs, but didn't think anything of it. She was a woman possessed and she needed to release all of the emotions rolling through her body.

Before she knew it she was before Professor Riddle's door with her fist raised to knock. Did she dare disturb him? Her heart had not ceased its rhythm and she convinced herself that it was a necessary evil to discuss her dream with the professor. She knocked. Seconds later the door opened and a very much awake Professor Riddle looked down at her, "What is it, Miss Greene?"

"I had a dream," she gasped, her body beginning to shake.

He sighed. "Then it may be best if you come in."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a cliffhanger, but I had to stop there because that's where "The Eye of the Snake" stopped. <strong>

**How did Persy land in Harry's dream? That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**And that essay Professo Riddle was grading that he was enjoying...it was Harry's. **

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rayne Says: Again, shorter than the previous, but there's not much to do yet, and the next chapter will be a longer one because it'll cover two important events: The Pure-blood Yule Ball and the official meeting of Persephone and another character. Woo!**

**Thanks to sirius-ly'lupe-y for the reviews. I write this for you almost. **

**As always, anything you recognize (dialogue, plot, setting, characters, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Persephone walked into Professor Riddle's room at a pace akin to a snail's. Perhaps she had made a mistake in coming here. What would people think if they saw her going to a teacher's room in the middle of the night? They could only assume the worst, and her parents would hate to cover up scandal this close to the wedding.

"It would be most conducive if you came in for our conversation, Miss Greene," Professor Riddle commented, turning around to watch her as he sat down in a large throne-like chair.

She nodded dumbly and walked into the room, the door closing behind her on its own. Persy took the seat across from him, still shaking, and tried to think of how to phrase the odd dream that seemed so _real_.

"You said that you had a dream?" he asked. "Is this out of the ordinary?"

"Yes, well no, I just, it was so real."

"Can you tell me what happened in the dream?"

"I was standing in a hallway, Disillusioned, and there was a man sleeping on the floor. A giant snake appeared and bit the man several times, and then I woke up."

"Which hallway were you in?" he asked, his voice straining slightly.

"I've never been there. I was near a door and I think it was locked."

"And the man?"

"He had red hair and was thickly-built. When I woke up he was…bleeding all over the floor," she said, swallowing and trying not to gag.

"Did he die in your dream?"

"I-I don't know. I woke up, but there was so much blood when I left. It was all over the floor."

"What did the snake look like?"

"Uh…large-about twelve feet maybe- and green. It had massive fangs."

He cursed under his breath, surprising her, before sitting forward and resting his chin on his hands. "And you said that you woke up before you could see anything. Like, for instance, if the snake made it through the door?"

"No, why?"

"No reason. Do you think that you will be able to go back to sleep?"

"I don't know," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I keep seeing the snake biting him over and over and over until there's nothing but red."

"I have a vial of Dreamless Sleep if you think that you require it. After all, you have an early trip back to London in the morning," he said, standing up and walking toward a cabinet. He pulled out a purple vial and brought it to you. "As it's so late in the evening, I will only give you five drops for five hours."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I am glad to be of service," he replied, smirking.

She drank five drops of the tasteless potion, and immediately felt herself relax into the chair. If she wasn't careful she would fall asleep right in his chair. Standing up, and wobbling slightly she bid him a fond farewell and made her way back to the dormitory. Luckily, she made it without running into anyone or with any trouble and she fell onto her bed, sleeping immediately.

Persephone slept soundly until seven o'clock when she awoke, refreshed and happy, and got ready to depart for London. Her trunk was ready to go and she threw her hair up in a casual braid before getting dressed in Muggle clothing. She was looking forward to a relaxing train ride with Lydia and Graham before seeing her family.

She boarded the train with little fuss, and found a compartment with Graham and Lydia as well as two other Slytherins. It seemed that Cho Chang and Mariette Edgecombe had been having trouble spending time with Lydia and she was now shunning them until they either explained or apologized. It was no chip off of Persy's shoulder that she now had more time to spend with her best friend. Graham reintroduced her to Adrian Pucey and Chase Warrington, and they immediately launched into a discussion of the Quidditch season and how great it was that the Weasleys and Potter had been banned by Umbridge. It seemed that they, unlike Lydia and Persy, did not hate the toad. Graham nodded sympathetically in her direction as if to say 'they're my friends and I have no control over what they think.'

When the trolley came by, Graham bought her a Chocolate Frog and took the card when it turned out to be Salazar Slytherin. She already had three of him. The ride was amiable, but in the silent moments she couldn't help but relive the nightmare. What did it mean? If she listed to that blarney Trelawney spouted then it obviously had some meaning. The only thing she could think of related to becoming deceitful. It seemed ridiculous that she was buying into Divination's nonsense. None of that was real anyways.

They arrived in London in the early afternoon and the students emerged from the train to great their parents with joyous calls and whoops. Persy stepped off of the train, looked around for her parents, and, when she didn't see them, sighed. Graham stepped up beside her and looped an arm around her waist. "No show?"

"They probably forgot or were too busy," she murmured.

"As usual."

"What am I going to do now?"

"You can always come home with me. I'm sure that my parents won't mind."

"I'll see them at the Ball. I think I'll go to the Hospital."

"Only you, my dear Persephone, would think that spending time at a Hospital is fun."

"From what I've learned this year I have a firmer grasp on Healing and I'd like to see it in action," she said, smiling. On the inside, Persephone was also thinking that she'd look for any snake bite victim. That dream had been too real to not be true, but she was in denial that it could be a vision.

"That's my girl," he said, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Say hi to Joshua for me," she whispered back.

"I will."

Graham left with a wave and a slight kick in his step. He always was happier when he got to go home to see Josh and spend some time with his boyfriend. She'd met Josh and liked him in a way that she was perfectly fine with him, and he was fine with the arrangement she and Graham had. That in itself was difficult enough to find, but he was also a gay Pure-blood. It all worked out, and Persy picked up her trunk while imagining the antic the two would get up to at the Ball. They always ended up pushing the line somehow.

She shrank her luggage to fit into her purse (a feat of Transfiguration she was adept at) and began the walk down into the underground for the train ride to St. Mungo's. There were a great many people on the train, but no one she recognized from school; which was understandable. Why would wizards ride Muggle transportation when they had Floo and other better modes? She got off at the appropriate stop and made her way through the holiday shoppers to the neglected looking department store of Purge and Dowse Ltd. The entrance dummy awaited her and she stepped forward and said, "I am here to visit Gilderoy Lockhart."

The truth was that she never did visit the buffoon, but he was the only patient that was always there and who she wouldn't be questioned to see. The dummy made a slight nod and Persy stepped through the glass window and into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She looked at the row of patients waiting to be seen or escorted to a proper floor while the green-robed Healers made their ways up and down the rows, filling out clipboards with information. Persephone kept walking past the INQUIRIES desk and the familiar sign stating that A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS. That one was always her favorite.

Persephone smiled at the portrait of Dilys Derwent and made her way to the stairs so she could look through the first floor for a possible snake-bite victim. She looked through several of the wards, but couldn't find anything other than a man stung by a swarm of billywigs, a woman whose ankle was a bloody mess thanks to a dugbog, and an idiot who had eaten some of a mackled malaclaw. When she finally ended up at a door labeled "DANGEROUS" DAI LLEWELLYN WARD: SERIOUS BITES. She almost slapped her head at her stupidity. Of course he would be in the serious bite ward. The snake had been a giant! Taking a deep breath, Persephone grasped the door knob and turned it.

There was a small group around one bed, and the other two beds were only occupied by the victims and no visitors. She almost backpedaled immediately at the sight of the large group of redheads because she recognized the majority of them. They were the Weasleys, the blood traitors of the Pure-blood world, and she also recognized the Potter boy and Granger girl. Not good at all. She had to get out of there. The crowd cleared for a moment, allowing her a view of the bedridden patient, and she let out a quiet gasp. It was the man from her dream.

"So, you going to tell us what happened, Dad?" one of the twins asked, pulling a chair closer to the bed.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" the man, who she assumed was Mr. Weasley said. "It's very simple –I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on, and bitten."

There was no need for further confirmation. Persephone walked back out the door as quickly as she could, almost falling on top of a group of people outside. She ducked her head, mumbled a quick apology, and practically ran back down the stairs. He was real. The dream was real.

What did that mean for Persephone?

* * *

><p><strong>RS: I had my handy-dandy OotP and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them beside me for this one. Also, I've decided to give Pucey and Warrington more than cameos in the story. Therefore they are Graham's schoolmates. According to Harry Potter Wiki, Warrington's first name begins with C, but it doesn't say what it is- so I decided to name him Chase...and he's a Chaser. Ah, a pun.<strong>

**Also, I didn't really answer the 'how did she get in Harry's dream/vision' question, but I will eventually. **

**Reviews are lovely. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Rayne Says: Woo! Longest chapter so far, and it took a lot of work. So we actually have a lot of Pure-blood action here in this chapter, and most of it is from my own mind instead of J.K.'s. **

**I won't say much here other than thanks to sirius-ly'lupe-y, and everything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

"Are you all right, Persy, dear?" Mrs. Lucille Montague whispered, leaning over the chaise where said girl was sitting to read to poke her nose into Persephone's business. "You don't look very well. Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," she replied, looking up even though all she wanted to do was lose herself in _Herbs of North America_ and forget about the thoughts plaguing her. The trip from the hospital had been tense and she'd jumped at every sound louder than a whisper on the train. Instead of going home, she'd come to Graham's because she didn't want to be in that stuffy old house with the elves and servants. She needed company to distract her.

"If you need anything call for Dorothy. Harold and I are leaving shortly for a dinner with the Puceys. Tell Graham that we will be home before midnight and that he should behave," she said, winking at the end of the sentence as if to suggest she gave her approval for them having intercourse. Persephone didn't understand Pure-blood standards. They wanted their daughters pure, but didn't mind if they slept around to achieve a higher standing in society as long as it was discrete. Nonsense, all of it.

"I will. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're more than welcome, dear. After the wedding you'll be living here after all!" she exclaimed cheerfully before waddling off to get ready for the night. Persy had almost forgotten that tradition. The bride came to live with the family until her husband either got his own estate or inherited the family homestead. She was hoping they'd move out; maybe go to the sea. Get away from her family and London and all of the expectations of high society.

"You do look rather ill. Maybe you caught something at Mungo's?" Graham said, descending down the elegant staircase and sitting beside her on the chaise.

"I'm probably just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I used to get them a lot, mostly during my fifth year with all of the exams. We still have a good stock of Dreamless Sleep in the cupboard if you need any."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, the idea already sounding ideal to her. "But you passed all of your exams, didn't you?"

"I sure did, and mum was so proud. It's hanging in the study," he laughed.

"I bet Professor Riddle passed you with flying colors. Professor Snape too."

"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm favored…much," he added when he saw the incredulous look on her face.

"More than I am."

"Who's the one getting special tutoring?"

"I am," she mumbled. "but that doesn't mean I'm special."

"You're a dork," he said, looping an arm over her shoulder. "So what shall we do for the evening?"

"Your mother suggested we misbehave."

"She would."

"I suppose we could have the elves make us something to eat. What sounds good?"

"We eat like kings at Hogwarts. Maybe some gruel?"

"Don't be daft. How about some Muggle concoction?"

"Aren't we being daring? Pizza it is."

"Dorothy!" Persy called, snapping her fingers. The house elf appeared, stooped over from age, a reasonably clean frock covering her body.

"What would the young master and mistress want of Dorothy?"

"Can you fix us some pizza please?" Graham asked, smiling. Persephone was always surprised by his kindness to the creatures. Her own parents treated their house elves more like slaves, and beatings were frequent. She never took part in that treatment, but she could still appreciate his gentleness.

"Of course. Anything for the most noble House of Montague," Dorothy said, vanishing away to serve them.

"What else should we do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chess?"

"I always win; it's not much of a game."

"Amuse me," he whined, Summoning the set and beginning the game.

They planned for two hours before she decided to put him out of his misery and take his queen. Then it was only a matter of moves before he was in checkmate and she was laughing. Graham always was a sore loser, even though he should have learned from all of Slytherin's losses to Gryffindor since Potter had joined, and she took pleasure in sticking a strand of cheese on his nose in victory.

"If I had one of those Muggle things…a cam…chimera…camera, I would so take a picture of you!"

"All's fair in love and war," he replied, taking some of his own cheese and smearing it across her face.

"We're home," a voice called, followed by the clicking of heels on the tile. "Did you two have…fun?" Lucille looked confused as she took in the overturned chessboard, the pizza, and the two teenagers with cheese on their faces. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"No, mum. We were just playing chess."

"Chess with cheese?"

"New technique," Persy explained, dabbing the cheese off of her face and bringing it to her mouth.

"Are you sure my son wasn't just pitching a fit after losing?"

"Mum!"

"He was."

"Aren't your parents waiting for you at home, dearie?"

"I suppose so," she replied, standing up and gathering her purse. "Thank you for having me tonight."

"Anytime. You know where the Floo is."

Persephone made her way to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the green powder. She gave Graham one last hug before throwing it into the flames and shouting, "Greene Manor, Sutton, London!" She stepped into the fire and felt the dizzying swirl of traveling. She emerged on the other side in the ornate foyer of her house, and stepped out before brushing some of the soot off of herself.

An elf cracked into appearance before her and bowed. "Welcome home young mistress. The Lord and Lady are out and wished me to supply anything you may need."

"Thanks Hoggle, but I'm good. I'm just going to bed," she said, yawning.

"As you wish."

She made her way up to her room, pausing in the doorway. The saying 'this house is not a home' came to mind and she walked in before dumping her bag on the floor and resizing the trunk. She would unpack later. Persephone changed into her nightgown and climbed into her bed. The sheets were warm, obviously enchanted, and she relaxed against the mattress. Using her wand, she extinguished the lights and closed her eyes.

_She was in the graveyard again. There was a slight wind and she could taste something decaying on it. Her nightgown trailed on the dirt as she stood up and walked to the Riddle graves, knowing that she would find him there. He was always there. _

_ Since she'd started appearing here in her dreams she'd noticed more and more details: an elegant manor on a nearby hill that, despite its size and stature, appeared to be in severe neglect, the little village down below that had its lights off by the time she arrived, the angel of death that hung over the graves with its scythe. They were as familiar as the names on the graves before her. _

_ "Good evening," a deep voice said, and she turned around. _

_ "Hello Marvolo."_

_ "I missed you last night. Where were you?"_

_ "I already told the real you where I was."_

_ "How do you know that I'm not the real me?" he said, a smirk playing at his lips._

_ "Because this is all a dream."_

_ "Is it, Persephone? Is it?"_

_ "Of course it is!" _

_ "Didn't your last dream come true?"_

_ "That—that was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose."_

_ "You watched as a man was attacked and did nothing."_

_ "I didn't know it was real."_

_ "His injury is as much your fault as the snake's."_

_ "I didn't do anything."_

_ "Exactly. You did _nothing_," Marvolo sneered, looking down on her. _

_ Persephone felt tears of frustration prick the corners of her eyes and she looked away from him. She would not show him weakness. The crunch of leaves announced a newcomer to the dream and she looked up again. It was a tall woman with dark, tangled hair and a wicked grin on her face. _

_ "Who are you?" _

_ "Who am I? Who am I? Pure-blood chit like you ought to know. Your family and mine have always been allies in times of need. Shall we continue this tradition?"_

_ "I don't trust you," Persy hissed._

_ "If you trust me," Marvolo drawled, twirling his wand yet again, "then you trust her and do not question."_

_ "Why do you act as if you own me?" she shouted, reaching for her wand and discovering, as usual, that it wasn't there._

_ "Because," he said, stepping forward and cupping her chin, "I do."_

Persephone woke with a start, her forehead beaded with sweat and her chest heaving. Her sheets were a tangled, rumbled mess of fabric and she looked at the clock next to her bed. It was half past one; she'd slept for three hours. Falling back onto her pillow, she groaned and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to go back to sleep because she'd have another nightmare. If only she had a vial of Dreamless Sleep…

Didn't her mother have a vial somewhere in her vanity?

She got up and snuck out of her room, tiptoeing on the carpet on her way to the master's suite. Opening the door as quietly as possible (thankful that the elves always kept the handles oiled so they didn't creak) she walked in, and was happy to see both of her parents passed out. Both of them were on completely separate ends of the bed, not touching in anyway. Her mother was flat on her back, and her father was on his side—facing away from his wife.

Even when they slept together they couldn't pretend to be affectionate.

Creeping into the bathroom, she walked up to the vanity and opened it. An array of differently-colored bottles and vials lay before her, and most of them were labeled. She ruffled through them, finding a lot of anti-Depressants, but unable to find a single vial of Dreamless Sleep. Eventually, she did find it—near the back and unlabeled—and she held it in her hand as she left their bedroom.

When she made it back to her room, she opened the vial and measured out five drops to get her enough sleep to wake up in the morning and get the pleasantries out of the way. There were only a few days before Christmas. In that time, she would avoid her parents as much as possible, drink Dreamless Sleep, spend time with Graham and Lydia, and try to survive the holidays.

Christmas morning dawned bright and late for Persephone. She'd taken an extra drop of Dreamless Sleep the night before and had enjoyed the extra hour of sleep. It seemed that the potion was saving her life, because she'd been in a much better mood in the past few days then she had since the beginning of term. She was even getting along with her parents.

At the foot of her bed was a reasonable pile of presents, and she smiled before grabbing the one from Lydia first. It was a charmed bracelet that had twenty-seven different links that made up the bracelet. She could rearrange the letters as she wished and, after whispering Lydia's name, the message would be passed onto Lydia's bracelet. It was a way to 'amuse them during the toad's lessons.' Graham had given her a whole set of medical texts by an American wizard named Wilson, and she paged through them for a few minutes before moving onto some of the other gifts.

Her parents had given her a gown for tonight's Ball, and it was a lovely thing. She was actually surprised that she liked it, and when she stood up and held it against herself she knew that Graham would appreciate it in his own gay way. There was also a set of coordinating necklace, earrings, and bracelet made with onyx that she didn't mind though they were gaudier than she usually wore. Lastly, there was a pair of heels that didn't look too dangerous to Persephone's health.

After a polite breakfast with her parents, she managed to escape the house and visit Lydia. They welcomed her in with warm smiles and laughter, and she found herself wondering if she'd be a different person if she had had parents like hers. It seemed a possible idea.

"Suffering through your holidays yet again?"

"You know it."

"As am I. I have yet to see a cute lad in town and I even have the whole cherry nose bit going for me," Lydia whined, reclining on the mountain of pillows on her bed. "At least tonight I'll get to be social. Wanna see my dress?"

"Sure," she said, knowing she was going to see it whether she wanted to or not.

Lydia pulled out a short, light pink dress that almost resembled a toga. "The idea here is that I'm going to be Aphrodite, and I need to find my Ares."

"Didn't she marry the blacksmith?"

"Who knows? Muggle mythology is always complicated. All I know is that I am going to look hot. You know who's looking good?"

"Who?"

"Chase Warrington. He's been a demon on the field this year, and I bet he's the same way in the sack."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Persephone laughed, leaning back and flipping through a copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"It's permanently stuck there until I say 'I do' babe. I can't help it. I'm not the one who already has a fiancé and everything."

"True, but I can't say Graham and I are burning the midnight oil, if you know what I mean."

"That's because you guys are sweet in an old couple way. You already act like you've been together for years, and I personally am so grateful I don't have to watch you snog all day long like some couples."

"Who snogs all day?"

"I don't know, but Cho told me that she kissed that Potter boy."

"She did? When did she have time for that?"

"No idea, but she obviously did a bad job of it because they're not seeing each other—or maybe they are but on the sly!"

That led into a rant on how if Cho Chang was getting to snog boys then so should Lydia. They ate a delicious Christmas lunch with Lydia's family, and Persephone couldn't help but compare it to her own family. They were so different, and she wondered what created the different levels of Pure-blood supremacy. Her parents weren't Death Eaters, but they didn't love Mudbloods or Muggles, and they tolerated Half-bloods. Lydia's family seemed to be more of the Longbottom type; where they were Pure-blood and proud, but didn't completely hate the other families. Graham's family was similar to her own, which was why her parents had so willingly accepted their proposal for marriage.

After lunch, Persephone made her way back to St. Mungo's to continue watching the patients and checking in on Arthur Weasley. From her various trips around the hospital while Disillusioned she'd learned that he'd tried some type of Muggle medicine, but seemed fine. She still felt guilty. He had to spend Christmas in the hospital and not at home with his blood traitor family. From all of the rumors she'd heard they were close, and it was almost like Potter and Granger were members of the family too (as if it wasn't big enough).

They had all of their Christmas decorations up and the lobby looked like a holly garland had grown and exploded all over. She made her way past the Welcome Witch and up the stairs to the first floor. She Disillusioned herself and made her way into Mr. Weasley's room to check on him. He appeared fine, and she moved out of the way when a nurse brought in his lunch. Persephone heard a commotion on the way up the stairs, and she knew that must be his family. With one last glance, she left the room and made her way up to the fifth floor for a spot of tea.

She ordered a nice cup of jasmine and helped herself to a drop of Dreamless Sleep for later. When she got home she'd take a little nap before the Ball to keep herself lucid. Relaxing in a big white chair, she leaned back and sipped on the drink, enjoying its flavor and taste. It might just be her imagination but the Dreamless Sleep was starting to gain a taste of its own and it tasted delicious.

She heard a few voices in the hallway and looked up to see three redheads enter from the gift shop, holding bags. Immediately wanting to Disillusion herself and sneak away before they could see her, Persephone started to reach for her purse when she realized how silly she was being. They probably didn't know who she was, and they certainly weren't coming to see her in particular. The group sat in an area behind her and she caught snippets of their conversation. Apparently they were chatting about some sort of joke shop.

"If you invest now it could be of benefit later. It's gonna be big man," one of the twins said, and she struggled to remember their names. Finn and Geoffrey? Ted and Jim?

"George, you know I can't go behind mum's back on this. She wants you to finish schooling."

Well there was one.

"And we get it," the other twin stated, "but this is what we're good at. Think how much revenue Zonko's gets every _month_, and we have new ideas that'll change the market forever."

"I still won't do it," the man said again. "Maybe later, but not now. We don't want to drive her round the bend like Percy's doing."

"Well he's a git."

"And we're not."

"Not now," he sighed, standing up again. "I'll go say bye to Dad. I've got to get ready for my date tonight."

Both of the twins made catcalls before one of them said, "Use a condom. You know what the French are like."

"You're impossible."

Persephone watched the man leave and thought again about leaving. She should do it now before they possibly recognized her from school. All she had to do was stand up, grab her bag, and leave. Why was it so hard?

"Well mate, I think I'll be going as well. I believe I promised Angelina I'd deliver her present in person."

"I hope I'm never as much of a pushover as you are," the one whose name still escaped her groaned, doing some complicated handshake with his twin.

She turned back to her tea and took a sip of the almost cold tea. George walked by her and exited and she heard the sound of someone getting up behind her. The other twin must be leaving as well. Good. The cushion next to her decompressed a little and her head whipped up to look to her right. What the hell was he doing?

"How would you like to invest in a joke shop?"

"I wouldn't," she replied bluntly.

"Ouch. No offense, but you look like a girl who could use a good joke. So here's one: What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Was that a joke? I couldn't tell."

"Again, ouch. I'm visiting my dad. How about you?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because we're trying to hold a conversation?"

"You are. I'm not."

"I think I know you. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe I do."

"Give me a second…Hufflepuff right?"

"Yes."

"Oh! You're the girl that jinxed Katie," he said, a sound of recognition entering his voice.

"It was an accident."

"I figured. Riddle's lesson was on that jinx; you were just doing your work. I'm Fred by the way, Fred Weasley."

"Nice to meet you."

There was a pause. "Generally when one introduces himself, he gets the name of the girl in return."

"This is not one of those times."

"Ah, trying to be mysterious are we?"

"Not at all. I'm just not interested."

"In me or this conversation?"

"Both."

"I'm hurt, mystery girl. But I guess that's okay because I can always go to the fourth floor and get my heart fixed."

"You're laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, but I can't help myself. You're beautiful, you know."

Much to her embarrassment she felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she looked down. "I know a whole bunch of jinxes, and I do need some practice."

"I get it, doll. Happy Christmas, and I'll look for you back at school."

"I'm not your doll, and I won't see you around."

"I enjoy a challenge," he said, smiling an impish smile as he strolled out of the tea shop. Persephone felt a fury rise in her chest and she resisted the urge to stamp her foot. Of all the impudence! Fred Weasley thought he could just sit down beside her and flirt with her and she'd empty her pockets to him for a _joke shop_. Well the joke was on him! There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of that. No way.

Persephone swallowed yet another drop of Dreamless Sleep to relax herself and stood up. She wobbled a little, but remained up and made her way down the stairs. She Flooed home and landed on her bed, waiting for sleep to overtake her. Since she'd begun taking the potion her tolerance for it had risen, and she'd had to take more and more to be able to actually get some sleep. Eventually she succumbed to the potion and slept.

She was shook awake by a house elf. It looked at her with wide, scared eyes as if preparing to be beaten, and she stood up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and sent it away without a word. It looked grateful. Persephone began a regiment of spells to begin making herself presentable. First, she cleansed her body and applied lotions and perfumes, followed by make-up to give her green eyes the allure her mother would require. She charmed her hair up into a tangle of curls, and pinned it back with a headband. She clasped the jewelry into the proper places.

The dress fell around her shoulders, and she put on the heels without much fuss. She looked into the mirror in the corner and felt a hint of disgust at the reflection. This wasn't who she was. This was a Pure-blood witch going out to the Ball to prove her family honor. Persephone hated all of that, but she couldn't deny her family. She couldn't turn against her family.

"Are you ready?" her mother's voice said from the doorway. She turned to meet her mother's oh-so-similar green eyes, and nodded once. "Good. We don't want to be late."

They went to the fireplace to meet her father. He looked at her and nodded his approval before stepping into the fire. Her mother followed, and so did she. They emerged in a clean, white hall where servants took their coats (an unnecessary prop) and offered them glasses of red wine. Persephone accepted one gratefully and, when her mother wasn't looking, she slipped in a drop of Dreamless Sleep. If anything, it made the wine taste better.

There was a light string quartet playing in the corner, but no one was dancing. The first hour of the ball was set aside for mingling. The second was the feast and proper introductions, and the last few were for the actual ball. It was an affair that always seemed to last a lifetime. She had only been attending since she'd turned thirteen and become eligible for marriage. There had been a few proposals—one memorably from the Crabbe family—but they had been politely turned down. It was only when she and Graham had approached his parents and spoken of their 'mutual affection' that she'd become engaged and was able to stop parading around like a strumpet for the Pure-blood teens to ogle at. She didn't understand why Lydia enjoyed doing it so much.

It took a few moments for her to find Graham, but once she did they took great pleasure in whispering about people's outfits and behavior. Lord and Lady Malfoy were mingling around with everyone, and they both looked…amazing as usual. Even Persephone couldn't deny that. Lord Malfoy was wearing a white suit with a purple tie, reminding her of a peacock, and his wife matched him quite well. She had always wondered if they had been a marriage of love or honor.

The young Malfoy seemed to be strutting his stuff as well. He had Millicent Bulstrode on his right arm and Pansy Parkinson on the left. Overall the effect was rather comical because neither of the two girls were rather good-looking whereas Draco was (Persephone couldn't deny this). Still, he had a large cat-ate-bird smirk and was going around the room, rubbing elbows as only a Malfoy truly could. Graham gave a sigh, and she looked over at him.

"You can't deny that he has a walk," he said, his eyes glued to Draco's bum.

"I've never really paid attention. What would Joshua think?"

"Josh agrees. He used to have a crush on him."

"Isn't he four years older than Draco?"

"Can't say the boy doesn't have class."

"Then why don't you marry him?" she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Because he's not a girl."

They shared a laugh over that one and made their way through the crowd, arms linked, saying hello to those families they knew or were required to acknowledge. Toward the end of the meet-and-greet hour, Persephone noticed Professor Riddle and Professor Snape enter the room. They immediately went to speak with Lord and Lady Malfoy, and she turned her head to ignore them while taking another drink of her Dreamless Sleep laced wine.

A bell rang from the dining hall and the crowd began to move. They lined up in pairs or alone, depending on the situation, and she could hear names called as the couples moved through the door, presented to their gracious hosts.

"Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson…Lord and Lady Parkinson…Lord Tom Riddle…Lord and Lady Crabbe…Mister Vincent Crabbe and Miss Millicent Bulstrode…Lord and Lady Bulstrode…Lord and Lady Goyle…Mister Gregory Goyle...Lord and Lady Greengrass…Mister Theodore Nott and Miss Astoria Greengress… Lord and Lady Nott…Lord and Lady MacDougal…Mister Morgan Daniels and Miss Isobel MacDougal… Lord and Lady Daniels…Lord and Lady Macmillan…Mister Ernie Macmillan and Miss Lavender Brown…Lord and Lady Brown…Lord Severus Snape…Lord and Lady Warrington…Mister Chase Warrington and Miss Lydia Daniels…Lord and Lady Pucey…Mister Adrian Pucey and Miss Daphne Greengrass…Lord and Lady Montague…Mister Graham Montague and Miss Persephone Greene…" the servant announced, and Persy found her stomach exploding in butterflies. This was the first year she would be a fiancée. This was the first year her date would be more than just a date.

She entered the room to polite applause and stares before taking her seat next to Graham. Soon after, her parents sat down on her right, and she avoided their gazes. Her mother had probably taken notes on what she needed to improve on before the wedding. Once all the names had been called and all the seats had been filled, she waited for the food to be brought out. The only thing Persy didn't mind about the Ball was the fact the food was delicious. The Malfoys didn't buy anything but the best of everything.

She enjoyed her roast pig and potatoes with the careful eating habits of a woman who knew she was being watched, and sipped her wine every now and again. At the head of the table Lord Malfoy and Professor Riddle seemed to be in deep conversation about something and Professor Snape listened in. She wondered what they were talking about. While no one was looking she slipped another drop of potion into her wine. She would make it through the night. When she looked up from her glass, she noticed that Professor Riddle was watching her. She offered a warm smile, and then turned to speak with Graham.

After the meal, they vacated into the ballroom. The Malfoy Manor always amazed her because of its size and elegance. It was a palace, even when compared to her own home. Her parents could only dream of having a house of this size. The band struck up a waltz and several couples began dancing, the hosting Lord and Lady beginning as tradition dictated. Graham grasped onto her hand and led her out onto the floor. Dancing was a Pure-blood tradition, and it was taught to every boy and girl since they were young. As such, all of them were excellent dancers. It had been a riot to watch the Half-bloods and Mudbloods try to dance at the Yule Ball the year before.

They danced for several songs before someone tapped on Persephone's shoulder. "May I have a dance with the lady?" Morgan Daniels asked.

"Of course. I was about to get myself a drink actually. Keep an eye on this one; she's trouble."

"Am not," Persy pouted.

Morgan was a good dancer, even better than Graham, and they moved around the floor with ease. "My sister seems rather taken with the young Warrington."

"She is."

"Is he good to her?"

"I can't say. They met recently."

"I'm worried."

"About what, Morgan?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If," he whispered, "You-Know-Who really is back then I have a feeling he'll start recruiting among the Pure-bloods before he moves on to anyone else. I've been hearing rumors-"

"-That's all they are; rumors."

"No they're not. He's back, Persy. And I have a feeling that the Warringtons are the next to be recruited. I'm sure the Montagues aren't far behind."

"You're wrong," she said, stopping their dancing. "And I'm going to get a drink." She walked away from him, not really caring how rude she looked, and grabbed a glass of champagne from a servant. She tipped two drops into the drink and tipped it back to have a long sip. Nirvana. There was another tap on her shoulder and she spun around. "I'm not interested in your conspiracy theories, Morgan."

"I'm not Morgan," the familiar baritone laughed.

"Professor Riddle, I apologize."

"No need to. Care to dance?"

"Is it appropriate?"

"This is a Ball, my dear. And I would like to offer my formal congratulations on your engagement to Mister Montague," he said, pointing to where Graham and Chase were speaking.

"I guess I can't offer a reason not to when you provide that evidence."

He led her out onto the floor and looped an arm around her waist. They danced for a song without speaking, and she felt a hint of that dangerous feeling in her gut. Her head spun for a moment and, without thinking, she closed her eyes.

"Have you been sleeping recently?"

"Yes."

"Meditating like I told you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sleeping now?"

She opened her eyes, "No, don't be absurd."

"I've been watching you, Miss Greene. What exactly are you slipping into your drink?"

"Nothing sir."

"Oh really? Then what is this?" he said, producing the purple vial from thin air.

"Hey, that's mine," she whispered furiously. "Give it back."

"How much Dreamless Sleep have you been drinking in the past few days?"

"That's none of your business."

"Tell me," he commanded.

"I'm up to fourteen drops a day, but I can handle it."

He titled his head to the side and slipped the vial into his sleeve. "You may be a beauty, but I don't want you sleeping. We still have much work to do before the year is over."

Her eyes closed again. "I think I've had too much wine tonight."

"Alcohol and Dreamless Sleep are never a good combination. You didn't eat much at dinner either."

"Stalker," she murmured.

"You always say what you think when you sleep. Your honesty is refreshing that way."

"Go away."

"I think you need to go home," he whispered into her ear. "Wait here."

She hadn't even noticed that he had maneuvered her to a chair by the fireplace. Her head was spinning and the dizziness was getting worse. She heard footsteps approaching and tried to look up, but she almost fell of the chair. Cool hands picked up her body and lead her into the fireplace. Persephone recognized the foyer of her house, but was too tired to tell Professor Riddle where her room was. Somehow he knew where to go though, and it didn't take long before she was resting on her bed.

Professor Riddle looked down on her, and for a moment she was reminded of Marvolo from her dreams. Her eyes closed for a final time and the last thing she heard was, "What a pretty little fool."

* * *

><p><strong>1. The first dialogue sentence is actually something Mrs. Weasley says to Harry. I thought it fit here as well.<strong>

**2. I really love Graham and Persy's dynamic. Just saying.**

**3. The dress and hair I was picturing are like Amy Lee's from "Call Me When You're Sober." **

**4. I know that Snape and Riddle are technically Half-bloods, but I feel that they would still be invited. The other families such as the Browns or Macmillans are invited because they are Pure-blood. Weasleys aren't because they're blood traitors. The Longbottoms were invited, but turned down their invitation. A lot of the people I wanted to be there weren't because they're in Azkaban at this point in the story. Darn.**

**5. Dorothy the house elf is named after the Wizard of Oz character. Hoggle is named after a goblin from Labryinth (one of my favorite movies).**

**6. The difference between servants is that they're witches and wizards that are paid to clean or take care of the house. House elves are slaves.**

**7. The woman in the dream was Bellatrix. Whoever can guess how places and people Persy has never met or been keep popping up into her dreams gets a virtual cookie. **

**8. Yes, Persy is addicted to Dreamless Sleep. Riddle has now taken her stash. We will see some withdrawal. This does relate to the plot a bit, but it's not going to affect anything major.**

**9. Persy is feeling sorry and somewhat responsible for Mr. Weasley's injury. **

**10. Can you guess who the new important character is? **

**REVIEW! You might get another spree of chapters or a super long one. Who knows?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rayne Says: And the update party continues. This chapter is shorter than the last, but that's because not a ton happens. **

**Thanks to my two reviews from: sirius-ly'lupe-y and FullmoonSwan.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

The rest of the holidays proved to be less interesting. Her parents returned to work, leaving her all day at the manor with nothing to do, and she had finished all of her homework for class. So she turned to meditation like Professor Riddle had asked. It helped to relax her to new levels and not even her mother could annoy her. If anything, she couldn't care less what her mother thought.

Of course, Persephone wasn't in the best of mood. The day after the Ball, Professor Riddle had come to her home and 'confiscated' all of her Dreamless Sleep. She'd nearly thrown a fit, but one look into his eyes had told her that would not be a wise course of action. Instead she suffered. Every night the nightmares came, and they'd progressively gotten worse. Today she was working off of three hours of sleep. In the nightmare she'd be in the hallway where Mr. Weasley had been attacked, but he hadn't been there. Instead Marvolo had been trying to get her to open the door. She wouldn't do it, and he'd gotten angrier and angrier until he'd used Crucio.

That's when she woke up. Sure, the lack of sleep was beginning to be a bad thing, but on the good side she'd read the new books she'd picked up in Diagon Alley. Right now she was brewing a potion to keep her awake for the new few days. Once she got to school she could get some Dreamless Sleep from Madam Pomfrey. Not even Professor Riddle could argue with an actual medi-witch diagnosis. The only potion she could think of would be the Wit-Sharpening Potion, and luckily she had all the ingredients.

Once the potion was dark orange, she put it in several vials. If she drank one only when she needed it then she would have enough to last until school started up again. The potion was bitter going down, but once it started working her mind began working at a furious pace. It wasn't hard for her to read through the rest of her books.

She didn't sleep at all that night or the next.

The train ride to Hogwarts felt longer than usual. Persephone was bundled up in her warmest cloak and gloves and snuggled up close to Graham to suck off some of his body heat. It didn't work well, because her hands were still shaking. Not only was she cold, but she had a terrible headache. She rested her head against the cool window and it helped a little.

"Are you feeling well?" Chase Warrington asked.

"Do I look well?" she snapped.

"I was just asking."

"Well don't."

"Persephone, are you sure you're fine? You look really tired," her fiancé asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not tired! Just leave me alone, Graham."

He looked hurt, but didn't say anything further. No one bothered her for the rest of the ride. Graham had to help her up the steps to the castle so she wouldn't fall, and she skipped the feast to go to her bed and rest. She was down to her last vial of Wit-Sharpening and it went faster than the rest.

Most of the next day was spent trying to stay awake. If anything, her thinking was getting foggier and foggier. It didn't help that she'd had her toughest classes. In Potions, she'd only achieved an A because she'd salvaged a vial before it had imploded. In Transfiguration all she'd succeeded in doing was poking her kitten with her wand. Defense Against the Dark Arts luckily had been a lecture and she'd been able to sit and let her mind wander or not think at all while she slumped in her seat. Persephone had almost burned herself in Herbology while pruning a certain fire-based plant. Even Madam Pomfrey had noticed her fatigue at their lesson in the morning.

So when it came time for her private lesson with Professor Snape she was beyond exhausted. By now she would have taken another vial, but there wasn't any more to take. Hoping to be able to get the lesson over she arrived early. Knocking once, she entered and looked around the room for the professor. While she waited for him to show up she looked at the jars of animals and plants with clinical interest.

"Ah, Miss Greene," his voice said from behind her. In a fog, she turned around to meet his eyes, wobbling on her feet. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "I'm afraid that I will have to cancel further lessons this year. At the request of Professor Dumbledore I will be providing Mr. Potter with remedial potions lessons so that he may pass his O.W.L.s."

"How will I get my lessons?" she yawned.

"Professor Riddle has offered to take over the Potions portion of your learning as well. He has requested that you meet him as soon as possible tonight."

"Thank you Professor," she replied, turning to leave.

"And Miss Greene?"

"Yes?"

"Do be careful with your experimentation."

Persephone left without commenting on his cryptic message. Did that mean he knew about her Dreamless Sleep? Or about the Wit-Sharpening? If Professor Riddle had told him then he wasn't keeping secrets from anyone. Did that mean Professor Dumbledore knew too? Her parents? Was he trying to ruin her?

She heard a noise further down the corridor and whipped out her wand. The noise came closer and she waited. Someone turned the corner and on reflex she shouted, "_Fodio!_"

"_Protego_," came the reply and she moved out of the way as the hex flew back in her direction. Chest heaving, eyes wild, Persephone met the dark eyes of her victim/attacker.

"Professor Riddle! I'm so sorry."

"Ten points from Hufflepuff. Follow me, Miss Greene."

She mutely did so, dreading what she knew would follow. He would take her to Professor Dumbledore. She would be expelled. In two years she would be a barmaid at The Leaky Cauldron. Her future was ruined.

He sat down in his chair and she stood. There was no way to go beyond this moment in her life; it had ended the moment she'd said the hex. Professor Riddle didn't say anything. Instead he put his wand on the desk and gestured for her to hand hers over. He twirled it in his fingers and looked down at it.

"Eleven inches, hawthorn wood—what's the core?"

"Unicorn, sir."

"Interesting. As far as I'm aware Mr. Ollivander doesn't sell many hawthorn wands. Do you know why?"

"No, sir."

"For one, their spells can backfire on the owner. Another quirk of theirs is that they tend to choose owners with a conflicting nature. Are you conflicted?" he said, taking his eyes off of the wand and meeting hers.

"I don't think so," she yawned.

"Miss Greene, when was that last time you had sleep?"

"I don't remember."

"You haven't been sleeping?"

She slumped down into the armchair. "Too many nightmares."

"What have you been taking?" he asked, his voice growing tense again.

"Wit-Sharpening. Keeps my mind awake."

"Your body is shutting down, Miss Greene. Even I can see it. You need to sleep."

"I don't want to open the door," she groaned, her eyes closing of their own accord.

"Go to sleep," Professor Riddle said, and she heard a faint tinkling of what sounded like a music box in the background. "Sleep, Persephone. Sleep."

_She was in a house. It was cold and drafty, and she could hear a wind from the outside, but she couldn't see outside. The windows were boarded up with termite-eaten wood. Her steps echoed and creaked as she climbed a set of stairs. "Hello?" she called. Normally by now someone was in her dreams. All she could be thankful for was that she wasn't in the hallway with the door anymore. _

_ Persephone could see a sliver of light from a doorway and made her way toward it. The sound of a crackling fire came to her ears and even from a distance she could feel its warmth. Opening the door, she looked into the room and saw furniture covered with sheets. The only piece of furniture not covered was a tall armchair directly in front of the fire, and turned away from her. "Marvolo?" she asked. _

_ "Come closer," a raspy voice whispered._

_ Her heart hammered at the voice. It was familiar, but foreign; safe, but dangerous. Almost against her will, her feet began to move toward the chair. The fire cracked, a log shifted, and she jumped. A cackle rose from the person and she rounded the chair, expecting to see some sort of demon…but it was just Marvolo, the same as always._

_ "You scared me."_

_ "Did I?" he asked, his voice back to normal._

_ "Yes. I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"_

_ "Who's to say what's real or what's not?"_

_ "I don't want to keep having the nightmares."_

_ "Why are you convinced these are nightmares and not dreams?"_

_ "This is hardly the type of dream to promote good feelings."_

_ "Ah yes, but here we can converse not as Master and Apprentice, but as colleagues. Isn't this nice, Miss Greene?"_

_ "Yes," she replied in a daze._

_ "You've been practicing your meditation, haven't you?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Good girl," he crooned. "Let's try it right now. Close your eyes."_

_ She did._

_ "Now I want you to take a deep breath in…and out. In and out. Empty your mind of all thoughts and feelings. You are a blank slate, Persephone Greene. You are nothing, and yet everything. All you know is that you are a Healer and you want to help others. Correct?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Your purpose is to Heal and to Help. Heal and Help. Heal and Help. Remember those two words for they are your purpose in life. Heal and Help. But you know," he said, pausing for a moment, "another word for helping is to obey. If you want to help someone then you must Obey. Obey your Master. Who is your Master, Persephone?"_

_ "You," she murmured._

_ "Good. I am your Master, and you obey me whether you like it or not. You do not lie to me. You do not question me. You only follow and obey, because to obey is to help and that is your purpose. Heal and Obey. Heal and Obey."_

_ "Heal and Obey."_

_ "Yes. Now when the music stops"-when had there been music?-"you will feel refreshed and relaxed, and willing to obey. We have had a great lesson. You did well, Persephone. Say thank you, Marvolo upon awakening. I am going to stop the music in three…two…"_

"One," Professor Riddle said, and Persephone found herself jerking awake.

"Thank you, Marvolo," she whispered, and clapped her hands over her mouth when she was finished. "I'm sorry; I don't know where that came from."

"Perfectly fine, Miss Greene. How are you feeling?"

"I feel…amazing actually. Not tired at all. How is that possible?"

"You took a nap."

"I'm sorry. I probably ruined your lesson plan!"

"No worries at all. I graded papers while you slept," he said, a sly smile breaking across his face.

"I feel kind of funny," Persephone whispered, standing up and wobbling on her feet.

"It's probably because you haven't been sleeping," he said, coming behind her and supporting her elbows. "Just this once I'll allow you to have a vial of Dreamless Sleep. I'll write you a pass for the day tomorrow; catch up on all of your sleep. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good girl," he whispered into her ear, "What is your purpose?"

"Heal and Obey," she replied without thinking.

"Good," he laughed. "Now go."

"Good night Professor."

"Good night Miss Greene."

She left and as soon as the door was closed she heard laughter, loud and joyous, erupt from the classroom behind her. What could have made him so happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Will the real Tom Riddle please stand up? <strong>

**That's right- he's beginning to show his true colors and I'm having fun writing it.**

**1. Wand info is from Pottermore. Hawthorn has a complex and intriguing nature, is suited to healing magic, adept at curses, and have a conflicting nature. Unicorn hair is consistent, difficult to turn to the Dart Arts, faithful to their owner, and not very powerful. The hair may 'die' if the wand is mishandled. **

**2. Lord Voldemort is a Master Legilimens. While Harry is getting his Occlumency lessons from Professor Snape, Persephone is being trained to lower her mental guard to allow him easier access. Yes, he is training her to allow him into her mind whenever he so chooses because her barrier is becoming weak against him. On this note, no she doesn't have a connection to Lord Voldemort like Harry does. Instead all of those dreams? Lord Voldemort is making and controlling them, testing her under her assumption that it's all fake. He controls the nightmare.**

**3. I made up the music box, and it's going to stay. It's something bought from Borgin and Burkes that, when played, puts those who hear it to sleep until the lid is closed. Lord Voldemort is not able to be hypnotized by its power due to casting a charm upon himself beforehand. He is a planner! **

**4. I did have the effects of sleep deprevation on hand so I could refrence them.**

**5. Yes, there will now be less Professor Snape, but I promise he'll be in the next 'book' a lot more.**

**6. _Maniacal laughter was rining in his ears...He was happier than he had been in a very long time...Jubilant, ecstatic, triumphant...A wonderful, wonderful thing had happened..._**

**_"Harry? HARRY!"_**

**_Someone had hit him around the face. The insane laughter was punctured with a cry of pain. The happiness was draining out of him, but the laughter continued..._**

**_He opened his eyes and as he did so, he became aware that the wild laughter was coming out of his own mouth. The moment he realized this, it died away; Harry lay panting on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, the scar on his forehead throbbing horribly. Ron was bending over him, looking very worried._**

**_"What happened?" he said._**

**_"I...dunno..." Harry gasped, sitting up again. "He's really happy...really happy..."_**

**_"You-Know-Who is?"_**

**_"Something good's happened," mumbled Harry. He was shaking as badly as he had done after seeing the snake attack Mr. Weasley and felt very sick. "Something he's been hoping for."_**

**And so, dear readers, I took another part of Order of the Pheonix where Harry felt Voldemort's emotions and I made it about Persephone. I rock, if I do say so myself. That's from chapter Twenty-Four "Occlumency" page 541 of the hardcover American edition.**

**7. Yes...Fred Weasley is important now. **

**8. And I hope you realize what happens next in the actual book... **

**DONE WITH NOTES! I may not be able to update this weekend, but I shall still write and there will be a plethora of updates on Sunday afternoon for ya'll. **

**Reviews make me happy. Happy means that good things happen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rayne Says: I had a lovely weekend full of working on this fanfiction. I would also like to state that Know the Perils has officially reached novel length (over 50,000 words). I'm also one of the few OC/Voldemort fics to reach that word count. Yay for me!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: sirius-ly'lupe-y, vididlies, and ElmKey.**

**Anything you recognize (dialogue, plot, characters, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

As instructed, Persephone spent most of the next day deep in Dreamless Sleep, not even awakening when her roommates returned after classes twittering like songbirds about some sort of news. Instead, she turned over and went right back to sleep. And so it was on Wednesday that she woke up, refreshed and ready to learn, and made her way down to breakfast with her fellow Hufflepuffs. They were still whispering among themselves, glancing around suspiciously, and she wondered what kind of powder they were smoking.

She sat down to a plateful of bangers and hash and an entire glass of marmalade, her appetite reawakened, and was enjoying her meal when Mercury flew down with the post. His load was a little larger than usual, because she must have missed some mail from the day before. There was a letter from her mother, today and yesterday's _Daily Prophet_, a note from Professor Riddle, and an oddly shaped package. She decided to rip the Band-Aid off early and opened the letter from her mother first.

_Dear Persephone, Professor Riddle has contacted me in regards to your future education. I have agreed to additional lessons over the summer holiday and in the foreseeable future until he feels that you no longer need lessons or your services are of no further use. Congratulations on succeeding in an apprenticeship with such an influential member of the Pure-blood society. Your father and I hope for much greater things in your future._

_Love, Mother._

Much greater things? Apparently her good grades and magical skills did not warrant the kind of future her mother wanted. Sighing, she incinerated the letter and moved onto the note from Professor Riddle. All it said was "_Open the package only when you are alone. –TMR._" She moved the package out of the way for later and turned to the _Prophet_. The headline on the day before caught her attention and made the breath stop in her throat.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT"**

**FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban.

Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of the morning, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals.

"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer, Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person to ever break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."

Persephone looked at the picture, and her eyes immediately leapt to a familiar face among the prisoners. The woman had long dark hair, unkempt and tangled, and her eyes were arrogant, and heavily lidded. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. Instead there was some sort of haunting beauty within her that she recognized. But how? Persephone had never met Bellatrix Lestrange, but she had dreamed of her. How did you dream of someone you had never met before?

Almost on the verge of a panic attack, Persephone found she didn't have an appetite anymore. And she had so many questions! Grabbing the package and note, she rushed back to the dormitory and ripped it open. Inside was a large dosage of Calming Draught and a syringe. Raising an eyebrow, she picked up the syringe and held it out. Another note fell out of the package. _"If you need this take 3mL of Calming Draught and no more. I expect you to be in class."_

She filled up the needle, tapped it to get rid of the air bubbles, and plunged the needle into the crook of her arm. The potion went right in and the release from the anxiety she'd been feeling was instant. She didn't need to worry about whether or not she'd actually dreamt of Bellatrix. All she needed to think of were her lessons for the day.

That day and the next, and the days and weeks after were a blissful, calm stretch of time that she barely remembered. Between the Dreamless Sleep and the Calming Draught, she was doped up on some potion most of the time, but it didn't seem to affect her classes or private lessons. If anything it made her lessons with Professor Riddle better, because even though she couldn't remember what happened during them she could remember the fact he was always extremely pleased afterword.

She couldn't even remember why she'd been so worried about Bellatrix Lestrange in the first place. Professor Riddle explained that she'd probably read about it in a paper or seen it in a book and it had translated to her subconscious. Not even Professor Umbridge could bother her, and her classes were the moments of the day that amused Persephone the most. She was still the highest scoring student in History of Magic.

Most of her time was spent either in the dormitory, the Grand Hall, or Professor Riddle's classroom. She was either eating, sleeping, studying, or in lessons with Professor Riddle. There was no other life for her.

Before she was aware of it, January became February.

The weather was warmer, for which she was glad, and wetter, for which she wasn't. The second Hogsmeade trip was fast approaching—on Valentine's Day of all days—and she'd made plans to spend the day with Graham to keep up appearances. She would have liked to gossip with Lydia, but her friend was going to Madam Puddifoot's with Chase Warrington. It wouldn't be an unpleasant day since she was spending it with her other best friend and she wouldn't be cooped up in the castle, but still… Valentine's Day sucked. Everyone was snogging everywhere and the decorations were terrible, and Filch and Professor Snape were always in terrible moods. Persephone guessed that February 14th was the day the most detentions were assigned. She was probably right.

On the morning of the fourteenth she dressed without too much thought: a pair of clean Muggle jeans, a jumper, and sneakers. Her mother would have recoiled at the outfit, but she didn't care. It was cold, she wasn't dressing to impress anyone, and she wanted to be comfortable. That was a good thing about Muggles; they liked being comfortable. She headed up to breakfast and waved toward Graham once she spotted him, but he didn't notice because he was deep in conversation with Chase and Adrian.

After breakfast she made her way to the line outside, breathing in the fresh air. She waited a little for Graham to appear, but when he didn't she got into line. They'd meet at The Three Broomsticks later she guessed. Staring off into space, eventually she noticed that she was only two couples behind Cho Chang and a messy-headed boy… Harry Potter? Was Cho on a date with Potter? Rolling her eyes, she averted her gaze back to the castle and kept looking for her fiancé.

"Name?" Filch barked.

"Greene, Persephone," she said, and he nodded and allowed her through. She walked down the way into the town and tried to figure out what to do while she waited for Graham to show. There were a couple of shops she could look into, but nothing was really catching her attention. Nothing seemed to catch her attention lately, and now that she was away from the castle she realized it. She'd been living in a fog for the past month and couldn't remember much…just the soft tinkling of the music box telling her to relax…relax…Heal and Obey…Heal and Obey…

"You do know you're standing in the middle of the street, right?" a voice said beside her, and someone tugged on her arm. "Wow, mystery girl, you look way out of it."

With a shake of her head, she came back to reality and looked beside her to see Fred Weasley. He was wearing a hideous looking sweater with the letter F emblazoned on it. He was staring at her with a concerned look and the corner of his mouth quirked up as she came back to awareness.

"I'm fine, thank you. Good day," she replied curtly, starting off toward The Three Broomsticks.

"Off to have some butterbeer? I'll join you."

"I didn't invite you."

"It's a public place, and I was on the way there anyways."

She didn't deign that with a response and picked up her pace toward the warm-looking building. She heard Fred's steps behind her and tried to ignore them as best as she could. As Persephone was about to open the door someone did it for her, and she turned out to shoot an annoyed glare at the redheaded boy. He shrugged, sent her a pleased smirk, and waited until she was inside to follow. Persephone tried to find Graham in the room, but couldn't spy his dark hair anywhere. Groaning, she sat down at a small table and tried not to be too surprised when Weasley joined her.

"Did I say you could sit there?"

"Do you own this chair?"

"No."

"Then I can sit in it. So, mystery girl, what was with the spacing out?"

"I…don't know," she answered honestly.

"Weird. You were totally spaced out like some kind of zombie. You looked a little Confunded."

"I'm not."

"You know for a Hufflepuff you're not very friendly."

"For a Gryffindor…nope, you're a Gryffindor through and through."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be," she replied dryly.

"Happy Valentine's dears! What can I get the happy couple?" Madam Rosmerta asked, sweeping down to their table.

"We're not a couple," Persephone said.

"Yet," Fred added.

She shot him another glare, before saying, "I'll have a butterbeer please."

"Me too."

"Be back in a mo'," she said.

"You're awful cocky," Persy told him.

"Must be a Gryffindor trait."

"Not a good one."

"So you admit that there are good traits," he said, grinning a Cheshire grin.

"I didn't say that."

"It was implied."

Her lips rose up into a smile before she was aware of it and, when she did notice it, she clamped down on her lips and formed them into a grimace. She was not enjoying the company of a _Weasley _for Merlin's sake! What was she thinking? If a Slytherin saw her conversing with him and told her mother she wouldn't make it back to Hogwarts next year. She would be boiled alive in some kind of stew fed to house elves. What a terrible way to die.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"How I'm going to die."

"Do you always think such morbid thoughts?"

"Only when I'm with you."

"Did you just make a joke?" he laughed. "We need to improve that. Oh! Are you still interested in investing in my joke shop?"

"I never was," she said, accepting the drink from Madam Rosmerta and sipping from it.

"I could have sworn that you were. I saw a glimpse of intrigue in those big beautiful green eyes."

A blush swept across her cheeks, and she hoped that he wouldn't notice it in the dim lighting. "I'm not interested in jokes."

"Oh really? I thought everyone could use a good laugh—especially these days."

"I heard you were banned from the Quidditch team."

His face fell. "Malfoy was being a git. I didn't even get a punch in."

"Did you want to?"

"He was talking about my family! Of course I did."

For some reason, Persy understood how he felt. She knew that if someone had ever badmouthed Graham or Lydia she would have at least wanted to hit them. Her mother? Not so much. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, surprised.

"I just…I get it."

"What's your family like?"

"Not interesting. What about yours?"

"You totally just avoided the question. Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Wow…only child. I bet that's fun."

"Not really. How many siblings do you have?"

"Six," he said.

"Six?" she exclaimed.

"Never an empty nest…well except for my brother Percy. He's a git." She chuckled a bit at the irony and he raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me. I like your smile by the way." She blushed again. "And I like it when I make you blush."

"What's funny is, my name is Persephone," she giggled, and laughed a little harder when he didn't understand. "My friend's call me Persy."

A booming laugh escaped out of his mouth. "Well that's awkward. I'm going to have to think of something else to call you."

"Why's that?"

"Persephone is too long, and I obviously can't call you by my brother's name—too awkward."

"When are you going to be saying my name?"

An odd look crossed his face, something that reminded her of how Professor Riddle looked sometimes, but then he shrugged again. "Anytime I see you around."

"You haven't 'seen me around' for over a month now."

"I've been busy with business."

"What is this business you keep talking about?"

"My brother and I are trying to start a joke shop."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I like to make people laugh, and you changed the subject. Tell me more about your family."

"I have a mother and a father. What more is there to know?"

"A lot more. You know, and I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't seem to like your family much."

"I love my family."

"Somehow I feel like your definition of love and mine are different."

"Well, what's your definition of love?" she asked, noticing that her glass was empty.

"It's a feeling that just…fills you up, you know? You'd do anything for the people you love without thinking or second-guessing. You'd sacrifice for them and do whatever it takes to make them happy," he gushed, a stupid smile appearing on his face.

"Persy, there you are! Sorry, I'm late. Adrian wanted to talk to me about our Quidditch practices," Graham said, smiling down at her. "I'm glad you found…Oh, hello Weasley."

"Montague," Fred replied, frowning.

"How do you know Persephone?"

"We ran into each other over holidays. We were just catching up. I got to go," Fred said, standing up and handing some money to Madam Rosmerta. "See you around, Mystery Girl."

Persephone watched him go. She turned to Madam Rosmerta and asked, "How much for the drink?"

"Nothing at all, dear. Mr. Weasley paid for you. Such a charmer," she giggled.

The money felt heavy in her hand. Persephone Greene looked at the door that Fred Weasley had walked out of, and had a feeling that although he had left her today, he would still be around for many more moments to come. And for some reason, she couldn't feel dread at the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne Says: And now...I have four other chapters ready to go. I am holding them hostage. In order for the next chapter, and the next, etc. to be posted you must review. Yes, I am evil, but I've been writing for Tom Riddle...what can you expect? <strong>

**So review! **

**1. Also, February 14, 1996 was actually a Wednesday. Just a little mistake J.K. made, but I go with what's in the book. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Rayne Says: You have sirius-ly'lupe-y to thank for unlocking the next level of Know the Perils. **

**As always, anything you recognize (dialogue, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Enjoy and review, because I'm still holding the other chapters hostage.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Monday night at dinner Heidi Kirke spilled soup on Persephone. It was mistaken as an accident by almost all of Hufflepuff table, but only she and Persy knew the truth. For as she had passed by and 'tripped', the hot liquid spilling onto Persephone's lap and scalding her, she had whispered, "All of you Pure-bloods are the same. You're all Death Eaters."

It was the first moment of hatred she had felt since the escape of the ten convicts, and it came as little surprise. She knew that she was vulnerable. The Slytherins were all Pure-blood and, as such, were safe among each other. Pure-blood Gryffindors were, for the most part, blood traitors and were not subjected to the assumptions of Half-bloods and Mudbloods. Ravenclaws were too focused on their studies to worry about class distinctions. This left…Hufflepuff, the 'friendliest' of the lot.

She resisted screeching at the burns and had, instead, turned around and smiled at Heidi. "Hello Heidi, I didn't see you there."

The girl huffed and stormed off. Standing up, Persephone dabbed at the spill with a napkin before walking out of the Hall and toward the Hospital Wing. She knew she wouldn't be able to tend to the burn herself and would need Madam Pomfrey's help. Before leaving she looked up toward the Head Table and met Professor Riddle's eyes. He looked livid.

She made her way to the Hospital Wing in silence, every move making her lower stomach twinge. How hot had that soup been? Eventually she made it into the Wing and was immediately greeted by Madam Pomfrey. "Hello dear, what brings you by so late?"

"I had a bit of an accident," she said through clenched teeth. "Spilt some soup."

"Let me have a look." Persephone lifted up her shirt and the medi-witch gasped in surprise. "That looks too nasty to be an accident, dear."

"I tipped it over reaching for the rolls."

"Sure you did. Let me just get some balm. Keep that shirt up—we don't want the fabric sticking to the burns."

The nurse bustled away toward the storeroom and Persephone diligently waited with her shirt up and stomach exposed. She heard a click as the door opened behind her and turned her back to the entrance, praying that it wasn't someone important. The slow, confident steps sounded familiar and she turned her head when a hand touched her shoulder. "Professor Riddle?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I noticed your abrupt exit from the Hall and saw fit to investigate."

"I just spilled soup on myself, that's all."

"What did I say about _lying?_" he hissed.

"I shall not lie," she murmured. "Someone spilled their soup on me."

"Who?" he demanded.

"Heidi Kirke, sir."

"Good girl," he replied, turning on his feet and exiting just as Madam Pomfrey reemerged.

"Here we go! Did I miss something?" she asked, taking in Persephone's gaze towards the door.

"No."

"Well we'll just put this on, and you'll be right as rain," she replied, taking a handful of the balm and rubbing it into Persy's stomach. At first, it hurt like hell, but then the pain dulled and new flesh grew over the burn. She thanked the medi-witch for her help and began the journey back down to the dormitory. When she arrived at her room the other girls were still gossiping about their Valentine's Day escapades. The main talk was about how Harry Potter had left Cho Chang to go on a date with Hermione Granger. It all seemed a bit ridiculous how the school seemed to revolve around The Boy Who Lived.

It was getting late when she noticed something. "Have you girls seen Heidi?"

"Heidi? No, she left at dinner and hasn't come back. She's probably off with Roger Davies again snogging…or more," they giggled and laughed.

Shrugging it off, Persephone took some of her Dreamless Sleep and fell off into unconsciousness.

The week was another blur of lessons with Professor Riddle and meditation and Dreamless Sleep. Heidi had reappeared the next day, oddly apologetic to Persephone, and had even offered her an extra piece of toast at breakfast. There was also a glazed look in her eyes and she seemed…off. There was no other way to describe it.

She was sadly required to attend the Quidditch match on Saturday because it was her own House versus Gryffindor. The match was blissfully short and ended when Fred's little sister caught the Snitch from under Summerby's nose (something that Persephone laughed at and received a few dirty looks from her classmates). After the game she went back to her dormitory and went to bed.

_She was in the hallway again. There was a mounting sense of dread in the pit of her stomach, but also…excitement? She wanted to open the door—to Obey…She was so close, she could almost reach it with her fingers, her fingers were wrapping around the knob…it was opening! She heard a noise behind her and whirled around. A dark-haired boy with glasses was approaching her and she realized from his gaze through her that she was Disillusioned. He was reaching for the door and… Abruptly vanished. _

The next morning at breakfast she couldn't eat. Was the Dreamless Sleep not working anymore? She hadn't had a dream in at least a month, and then out of nowhere she dreamt of the hallway again. And why had Harry Potter been there? They'd never spoken a word and suddenly he's in her dreams? It didn't make sense.

An odd scene was happening at the Gryffindor table. For some reason, the boy in her dreams was opening a mass quantity of mail and looking quite happy about it. From the corner of her eye, Persephone noticed the toad sweeping down from the Head Table and making her way towards him. "This can't be good," she muttered.

Later in the day she discovered what the fuss was about. Apparently Potter had given out some kind of interview about the return of the Dark Lord and Umbridge had forbidden reading it or having it in possession. And somehow knowing that there was a written story of what had supposedly happened that night out there made her hunger for it. She wanted to know if it was true like Morgan had said. That night she filched one off of her roommates and read the article thoroughly.

It was a true nightmare if she ever saw one.

Potter hadn't skimmed on any of the details. He named names and said things she didn't know were possible. But the most terrifying details were of the graveyard, because she knew that graveyard.

She'd been there.

Those were the tombstones she knew, the Angel of Death she'd seen, the air she'd smelled, the grass she'd felt…What did it mean? What did it mean?

Her mind was in a panic and even after taking a shot of Calming Draught she couldn't do anything. In a hurry she took off toward Professor Riddle's chambers because he would know what to do. Her Master would know what to do…Heal and Obey… Heal and Obey… She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Professor Riddle?" she called.

There was no answer and she kept knocking, but still no answer. Where was he?

Huffing, she headed off toward the only other person she could think of who would know what to do. She knocked on the door somewhat quietly, because there was a fear inside of her that he would turn her away. They hadn't talked recently, but she knew he could help her.

The door opened and a black cloak appeared before a nose and face. "Miss Greene, what brings you here this late at night?"

"Professor, I need your help," she begged.

He looked around the corridor before nodding once and allowing her in. "What is the problem?"

"I've…I've been taking Dreamless Sleep, but I don't think it's working anymore, Professor."

"How long have you been taking the potion?"

"Over a month," she murmured.

"Every night?"

"Every night. Eight drops precisely."

"Are you taking any additional potions?"

"Calming Draught, sir."

He made a sound of annoyance in his throat before moving and opening cupboards. "You, Miss Greene, are poisoning your body, becoming dependent on this poison to sleep at night. Instead of falling into a natural sleep you are forcing your body to relax, and it is making your mind a… I don't know if you'll know this term, you are 'broadcasting loud and clear.' Even an unskilled Legilimens could read you easily."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. These potions you've been ingesting are preventing you from protecting your mind. Anyone could get in and read your thoughts…memories…feelings," he said, and she her heart hammered with every word.

"How do I stop it?" she cried.

"Simple. You stop taking the potions. You may go into withdrawal, but your mind will begin to close off again."

"I c-can't, sir. I need them or I'll have nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares have you been having?"

"Terrible ones. Professor Riddle was helping me control them, but last night…"

"What happens in these dreams, Miss Greene?"

"I'm either in a long hallway or a…graveyard, sir. That's why I was trying to find Professor Riddle. The cemetery in the dreams…it's exactly like the one Harry Potter described in that article."

A strange look came across Professor Snape's face and she hoped that he didn't think she was lying. _One must never lie to their Master. _Instead he turned to the fireplace and looked into it, deep in thought. Then he turned back. "Do you have any seer blood in your family?"

"No and I didn't start having these dreams until this year, sir."

"This is an odd…occurrence. Perhaps you should speak with Professor Trelawney."

"She's off her rocker, Professor; if you don't mind me saying."

"It may help you to speak with her and learn about your dreams. She may be able to interpret them better than I can. My only order to you is that you stop using the potions. I will test your blood weekly to see if you are still imbibing. If you are I will report you to Professor Dumbledore, do you understand?"

"I understand."

"It is late. Go back to your dormitory. No potions."

"Yes sir."

She left, her mind more troubled than at rest, and went back to Hufflepuff.

Weeks passed, mostly in a blur of pain of longing for Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draughts. So far she passed all of Professor Snape's blood tests, but it was hard not to attempt to sneak a single vial to prevent the dreams. They weren't terrifying anymore, in fact something was off about them, but they were still gave nuisances on her nights. Most of them took place in the house by the graveyard. Marvolo was always there, sometimes Bellatrix Lestrange, and sometimes other Pure-bloods.

They mostly…talked. That was the strange thing about her dreams was that they scared her even though nothing bad happened in them. She always woke up with a feeling of sickness within her and, more than once, had become ill. The dreams were affecting her health again, but not as badly as before. In what little time he had, Professor Snape helped her through the worst symptoms of withdrawal. He was busy most nights with Potter's remedial potions, but after lunch he was always able to help her when the shaking got so bad she couldn't walk.

She hadn't known she'd been an addict. Who had been able to tell? Who had seen? Why had no one said anything? Helped her?

She didn't know, but what she did know was that she was feeling better. Her appetite had awoken with a fury and she'd gained five pounds. It was almost a miracle. She'd been able to spend time with Graham and Lydia because Professor Riddle had grown increasingly busy and their lessons were becoming few and far apart. The time off was nice, but she longed to learn more about Potions and the Dark Arts. N.E.W.T.s were only a year and a half away after all.

Luckily, she had a lesson with Professor Riddle the next night. He had seemed unhappy with her recently, but she didn't know why. In fact, he looked less than perfect—which for Professor Riddle was saying something. He was paler than normal, unhealthily so, and his dark eyes had a red tint to them. He looked…very unwell.

"Professor?"

"What?"

"Are you okay? I don't mean to be rude, but perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey."

"No! You are not grasping onto the material well enough."

"I am, sir, but it's just…you seem sick."

"I am well! You are not doing as I say! What is your purpose?"

"What?"

"What is your purpose?" he screamed, grasping onto her arms and looking deep into her eyes. She felt a sharp pain in her head and she gasped aloud at the sensation. It felt like her mind was being torn apart and put back together again. She wanted to curl up on the floor, pull out her hair, stab herself in the stomach multiple times—ANYTHING to make the pain go away.

"_Heal and Obey!_"

"Again!"

"Heal and Obey! Heal and Obey. Heal and Obey," she sobbed, falling onto her knees when he let her go.

"Good girl," he spat. "You're dismissed."

She scrambled to get up, and left as quickly as she could. Her knees were weak and shaking, her mind confused and aching, and she didn't know where she was going. Her legs were moving on their own and she couldn't see past the beating off her heart. What had happened in there? Professor Riddle had never lost control with her before. He had never snapped at her before.

"Can I help you, my dear?" a wavering voice asked, and Persy came to a halt realizing she was in a classroom. The air was smoky with incense and there were tables and cushions all around. She'd never been here before, but she'd heard about it. This- this was the Divination classroom. That meant the woman speaking to her must be Professor Trelawney.

"I'm sorry…I came here by mistake."

"There are no mistakes, child. What questions do you seek?"

"I have no questions. I must go."

"Stay. Let me read your future in the crystal ball," she said, gesturing toward one of the cushions and practically pulling Persy onto it. "Your name?

"Persephone Greene."

"Ah yes, Greene—the color of life. Money. Power. Envy. Jealousy. Persephone—the maiden. Wife of Hades. Daughter of Demeter. Goddess of Spring."

"I don't see what my name-"

"Hush. Now I will look into the ball and see your future," she murmured, starring into the glass on the table and moving her hands around it. "You will be the best of your class. Marry young. Have two children. Die old."

"How many people have you told that to?"

"I don't know what you're speaking about," she replied.

"I'm done with this," Persephone said, standing up and beginning to walk away. A hand latched itself around her wrist and she turned to snap at the crazy bat. Instead, there was a blank gaze on her face and an eeriness to her that startled Persy into silence.

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO DEFY THE DARK LORD SHALL FACE A CHOICE…BORN TO THOSE WHOM HE TRUSTS MOST, BORN TO POWER YET HE KNOWS NOT WHAT TRUE POWER IS…DEFIANCE WILL LEAD TO THE VANQUISHING OF THE DARK LORD…OBEDIENCE WILL LEAD TO THE END OF THE CHOSEN ONE'S POWER…"_

"Professor? Professor!" Persephone gasped, trying to release the mad woman's grip.

"I'm sorry, was I saying something?"

Persephone was about to answer when the door banged open. Turning, she was mildly surprised to see Umbridge standing there, looking most pleased with herself. Instead of saying anything, she gave a flick of her wand and Professor Trelawney's things threw themselves into a large carpet bag. A bottle of sherry and her wand started floating with the rest of the things, but the seer grabbed them out of the air and cradled them to her chest. The toad continued to pack up the things into another suitcase and then levitated them down the staircase.

Professor Trelawney stumbled after her in a half-rage, half-fit while screeching at the top of her lungs. Persephone decided she didn't want to be left alone in the smoke-filled room and followed after. They made it all the way down to the main corridor before people seemed to take notice. Students and teachers emerged from the Grand Hall to watch the spectacle.

"No!" Professor Trelawney shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening… It cannot… I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" the toad with lipstick giggled. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" Professor Trelawney continued, as tears streaked down her face and made her eyes glisten and seem even more bug-like, "you c-can't sack me! I've b-been here for sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It _was_ your home," the toad continued, her mouth stretching into a wide grin, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us."

Professor Trelawney then began to sob, rock back and forth, and snot all over the place. It was a rather disgusting display, and a small part of Persephone wanted to step forward and tell the toad to shove it because she'd just heard a prophecy. But had she? Was that what a prophecy was supposed to look like? The sound of rushed walking came from the Grand Hall and Professor McGonagall pushed through the crowd, kneeled down next to the seer, pulled a tissue out of her sleeve, and comforted the woman.

"There, there, Sibyll… Calm down… Blow your nose on this. …It's not as bad as you think, now… You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall? And your authority for that statement is…?"

"That would be mine," said Professor Dumbledore as he appeared through the front doors. He left the doors open and strode forward to join the pity party of professors.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" the toad said, laughing once. "I'm afraid that you do not understand the position. I have here" –she pulled a sheet of parchment from her robes—"an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she—that is to say, I—feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

The seer laughed, but could barely speak through the sobs. "No—no, I'll g-go Dumbledore! I sh-shall l-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere—"

"No. It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll," he said before turning to Professor McGonagall. "Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course. Up you get, Sibyll…"

Professor Sprout emerged from the crowd and helped Professor McGonagall carry the sobbing mess upstairs. Professor Flitwick followed and levitated her trunks back up after them. The toad looked lividly shocked (something that delighted Persephone to no end) at Professor Dumbledore, who only smiled at her in return.

"And what are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Professor Dumbledore said, and Persy caught the faint hint of smugness in his voice. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found—?" Umbridge shrieked. "_You've_ found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Education Decree Twenty-two—"

"—the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if—and only if—the headmaster is unable to find one. And I am happy on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

The doors opened and she heard gasps and murmurs as the crowd parted to let the newcomer in. She heard the sound of hooves and barely noticed when Professor Dumbledore continued, "This is Firenze. I think you'll find him suitable."

And then Persephone finally got a glimpse of the new Divination teacher. He was a _freaking_ centaur.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne Says: <strong>

**1. So I realized that there was a Kirke family already in the book. Therefore, one of my originals (Heidi) is related to Kirke in Gryffindor that replaces Fred/George as a beater. **

**2. Yes, Riddle did something to Heidi. He doesn't like it when people touch or ruin his things.**

**3. Professor Trelawney did deliver a prophecy and, if you know the books, it's pretty obvious who it's about. I wanted to be different from all the other fanfics out there. Instead of having a prophecy about her, she gets one told to her. Have you noticed that the people prophecies are delivered to are the ones who affect the outcome? Dumbledore got Harry's prophecy. Harry got the one about Wormtail. Therefore, Persy got the one about...**

**4. What's wrong with Riddle? Only I know.**

**There are more chapters waiting to be posted, be good little boys and girls and review...and I shall deliver unto you. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Rayne Says: I'm glad you picked up on that without me saying so, sirius-ly'lupe-y, and it's a good thing that you're feeling worried about him. Means I'm hopefully doing my job right.**

**I would like to say that I wrote these chapters with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part 1 & 2) on in the background. It helped set the mood, and I did cry when Fred died. Why J.K. ...why?**

**Anything you recognize (dialogue, setting, plot, characters, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

At breakfast a few days after Professor Trelawney's sacking the fourth year Hufflepuffs set to be in Firenze's class were talking.

"I hear he's going to teach _shirtless_," one girl sighed, taking a bit of her bangers.

"I heard he's going to teach us how to become a centaur."

"Idiot, you can't become a centaur. You're born one."

"I heard Umbridge threw a fit and pissed her knickers when she saw him. Pity I wasn't there to see."

Unable to stand anymore, Persephone pushed away her food and left the Grand Hall. She made her way to the History of Magic classroom, trying to make slow work of it, but not succeeding, because she was still there earlier than most of her classmates. The toad was muttering to herself and straightening up her desk while writing notes on the board with her wand. Upon hearing Persephone, she wheeled around and fixed a smile on her face.

"Miss Greene! How delightful to see you this morning. I had a lovely conversation with your father the other day about my fireplace. I'm very pleased with his work…and yours as well."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Have you given any thought to a future in the Minister's office?"

Not at all. "No, Professor."

"You should, my dear. You're very talented."

"Thank you."

More students filled in and took their seats and Persy followed suit. The toad smiled at Persephone before focusing on the class. "Today class…we shall discuss Half-Breeds. Does anyone know what a Half-Breed is?"

"Ma'am, don't you mean the child of a magical creature and a human?" a politically correct Gryffindor asked.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Anyone else?"

"Like that oaf groundskeeper?" a Slytherin sneered.

"Precisely. _Hagrid_ is half Giant and half wizard. That means he is half of a wizard, does it not? In which case, he is not a full wizard. Now the Ministry feels that unless one is a full witch or wizard one should not be allowed a magical education. Some also feel that this includes Muggle-Borns as well as _nasty_ werewolves and centaurs. There are also some people out there that feel goblins, house elves, and other magical creatures deserve rights. Those people, children, are idiots. And it is my job as a Ministry official to make sure that you are not idiots. Understand?"

The woman was a raving loon.

Life continued on for Persephone. A difficult March turned into a horridly rainy April, but she was glad of one thing. Her cravings for Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draughts were gone, but she still had a mental craving for them. The nightmares were mostly gone, and she'd begun having the normal types of dreams she expected. For some reason Fred Weasley was in them more often than not. It was odd, because he infuriated her. He'd continued on in his tirade for her to support his joke shop, but she still hadn't said yes.

The fifth years were starting to panic over O.W.L.s and much to Persephone and Madam Pomfrey's surprise, Hannah Abbott needed the first Calming Draught of the testing season and not Hermione Granger. The sixth year courses continued on in their usual fashion, most of the students glad that they did not have tests this year, and Persy found herself excelling once again in her three best subjects and, surprisingly, History of Magic. Professor Riddle still hadn't called her up for another lesson, and she still wasn't able to study with Professor Snape because of Potter's lessons. He kept getting in the way in her opinion.

Most of her time was spent with Lydia, who was becoming exceedingly lonely due to Cho and Marietta abandoning her for their own little club. Graham was becoming distant because he'd joined his own group with other Slytherins. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but he joked that Umbridge was a fool of a boss. The girls discussed many things, but mainly Lydia's relationship with Chase Warrington. The pair was getting on fabulously and Lydia felt that an engagement proposal was eminent. Persy wasn't sure how she felt about that. Morgan's suspicions were still fresh in her mind and she knew that, should the Dark Lord really be back, the Warrington House would be at the top of his list. Their Ministry connections were better than Persephone's, better than Graham's or Lydia's. They would be among the first.

It was a bright afternoon when a black owl found her by the lake. It bore a note: _"Meet me now. We have much to discuss."_

The only person the note could be from would be Professor Riddle. They hadn't had a lesson in many weeks and she immediately jumped up to head towards the room. It took only moments for her to reach it and she impatiently knocked upon the door.

"Enter," he commanded.

She did. "You asked for me, sir?"

"Yes. I must admit that I have _neglected_ your studies in the last few weeks, and that doesn't do. So we shall begin again, Miss Greene."

"What will you have me learn?"

He handed her four large books. "I need you to study human transmutation from Alchemy, human transfiguration, potions revolving around restoring appearance and healing scars left from dark curses, and I need you to study…horcruxes."

"Horcruxes? I've never heard of those," she commented.

He chuckled. "Very few have, but you must learn of them. I am among the few to still own a copy of this version. They edited out the information in newer editions."

"Of course, sir. If I may ask…what is this for?"

"In due time, Persephone. In due time," he said, then paused for a moment. "I've noticed a change in you. Are you still drinking your Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draughts?"

"Oh, no sir. They…affected my performance in class, and, um, they impacted my social life as well."

"You're skirting around the truth, Miss Greene."

"I was addicted to them, sir. Eventually they stopped working. Professor Snape informed me of their side-effects."

"Of course he would," Professor Riddle groaned. "And the dreams?"

"On and off nightmares; I think they might be ending."

He nodded, deep in thought, and then abruptly stood. He walked to the music box and opened it, the soft tinkling music filtering out into the air. The notes were bittersweet, and Persephone could feel herself dozing off. But she hadn't been tired beforehand? She still wasn't tired…but she was…falling asleep.

_She was in a large chamber. It was cold and damp, and her breath fogged up in the air. She rubbed her arms, bare as usual in her white nightgown, and looked around. In front of her was a large statue of a man's face and to both sides of her statues of snakes. She knew this place and yet…she had no idea where she was. Her footsteps echoed on the tiles as she walked toward the front? of the chamber. There was something near the face statue that looked like a skeleton. _

_ The closer she got the more fearsome the skeleton became. It also became apparent that the bones were those of a massive snake. A fang or two was missing from its giant mouth, but most of the teeth were still there. Just what kind of creature was this? _

_ "Beautiful, isn't she?" Marvolo said._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "A Basilisk. One look into its piercing yellow eyes can kill you know. I heard that's how Myrtle died."_

_ "Moaning Myrtle in the girl's bathroom?"_

_ "Indeed. If you only glimpse its gaze though…you shall be petrified."_

_ "Wait a minute…I remember when…that happened at Hogwarts when I was a third year!"_

_ "Did it?"_

_ "You were there, weren't you?"_

_ "I exist only here in your mind."_

_ "But you said—"_

_ "Never mind what I said. This used to be a fearsome beast, but now…"_

_ "What happened to it?"_

_ "Harry Potter killed it," he said, the words hissing through his teeth._

_ "How?"_

_ "The Sword of Gryffindor is a formidable weapon. I only wish that _I_ could have had such a weapon for my collection."_

_ "Your collection, sir?"_

_ "Who am I again?"_

_ "I'm sorry… Your collection, Master?"_

_ "I have a certain liking of old Hogwarts artifacts. In my possession I have Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, and Ravenclaw's diadem, but nothing from Gryffindor. Pity."_

_ "Isn't the sword in Professor Dumbledore's office?"_

_ "It is."_

_ "Why can't you just take it?"_

_ "Silly girl, there are precautions against thievery here at Hogwarts—the old man told me so the minute he recruited me."_

_ "Master, I don't understand."_

_ "Of course you don't. There's so much you don't know. But you will learn. Yes, you will learn."_

_ He leaned in, and she could now notice that he, like Professor Riddle, looked ill. Though the two were the same person physically, she knew that mentally they were different. Professor Riddle was cool and intellectual. Marvolo was power-hungry and slightly mad. Professor Riddle was Sir. Marvolo was Master. Though the two were hard to separate sometimes, they were two different people. She knew that. _

_ "Master, if I may ask, what's wrong with you?"_

_ "I'm ill, dear child, but you're going to fix that."_

_ "I am?"_

_ "Yes. After all, what is your purpose?"_

_ "Heal and Obey."_

_ "Correct. Five points to Hufflepuff," he chuckled. "You are going to Heal me, Persephone Greene. Do you understand?"_

_ "Yes," she replied._

The music abruptly cut off. Persephone rubbed her eyes and looked around. Professor Riddle was breathing heavily and leaning against his desk, his eyes almost crimson in the lighting. "Professor?" she called.

"You need to go," he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Go!" he commanded, and she immediately stood and ran out of the classroom. What had she done this time? He'd been pleased at first, but then…she didn't understand the man. Not at all. Luckily, she'd grabbed the assigned reading and knew that in the free time she had she would do as he wished.

Persephone almost ran into Graham in the hall. His hair was messed up, eyes angered, and his breathing harsh. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Where were you tonight?" he demanded.

"Graham?"

"Answer me!"

"I was in a lesson with Professor Riddle. Why?"

"Get to your dormitory now. Anyone caught out of bed now is going to be in a lot of trouble with the High Inquisitor."

"What are you talking about?"

"There was an illegal club meeting tonight. We're hunting down the members. I've got to go!"

He took off running down the hall, and she watched him go. It was odd. Tonight was odd. Doing as he said, she headed back toward the dormitory and made it without any delays. She stacked up the books beside her bed and began reading the first on human transmutation.

**Human transmutation, it must be stated, is a taboo. It should not be attempted by any alchemist, apprentice or master, and it is illegal by all Ministries to attempt to do so.**

Human transmutation is the art of using alchemy to achieve either the reanimation of a corpse, substitution of a human soul, or the repairing of a human body. It is usually done out of despair or other negative emotions without clear thought. There can be no positive outcomes to an attempt at human transmutation.

**Resurrection **is when an attempt is made at bringing a human being back to life. This is an impossible feat, not even possible in fiction (i.e. The Tale of Three Brothers, in which case the Resurrection Stone was only able to bring back a non-corporeal form) and should not be attempted. A soul cannot be brought back from the beyond. Either it never leaves the Earth and becomes a ghost, or it is gone forever. If, in the rare cases of success at human transmutation (**few and far between**), the soul is brought back a piece of the alchemist's own soul or a piece of the alchemist's body must be used in exchange.

**Reanimation **is similar to Inferi in the fact that they are corpses brought back to life. However, an Inferi is under the control of a Wizard and is subject to the wizard's desires. A reanimated corpse is a dead being of physical matter that is brought back and in control of its own motions. As such it can be similar to the Muggle myth of a 'zombie.' These beings do not hunger for flesh and will resume their human habits of eating and bowel movements, but there is no soul. That means that the body will feel no emotions or connections to other human beings. As such, they may be dangerous because they think only on a logical level with no emotional decisions.

**Reparation **to a human body can be done if severe damage has been inflicted beyond magical healing. This can be damage from Dark hexes, curses, and jinxes especially. Most spells can be undone by Healing, but those that can't can be repaired by this branch of human transmutation. The equal exchange for this form of alchemy is less than the other two because it is only repairing what is already there. The only cost can be energy but depending on the wound this can either exhaust or kill the alchemist.

Persephone heard some kind of ruckus down the hall and listened as she heard some fairly loud whispers.

"I heard they caught Harry."

"Did you hear what happened to Marietta?"

"What's up with Malfoy?"

"Shhh!" someone finally said. "Let's go to bed. We'll figure it out in the morning."

"Did you see my patronus?"

Why the hell were they talking about patronuses and Potter? What had been happening tonight?

She decided that she didn't care, and turned over. She'd finish the book later. For now she just needed a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne: <strong>

**1. Information on Human Transmutation Ressurection is taken a bit from Fullmetal Alchemist. Everything else was made up by me. **

**2. That was the most fun I've had writing for Umbridge so far. She's terrible!**

**3. The Chamber of Secrets may or may not come into play later in Half-Blood or Deathly Hallows. I haven't decided quite yet. **

**I have two more chapters in my jail. Possibly one more on the way. Review or they shall gather dust. (I'm so evil.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rayne Says: You are on a roll sirius-ly'lupe-y. Thanks for the great reviews. We won't know his true motives until the end of this book, or maybe even the next one. He's a bit of a secretive man that Riddle.**

**Again, anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

—**BY ORDER OF—**

**THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) had replaced Albus Dumbledore as head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

_**The above is in accordance with**_

_**Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.**_

**Signed:**

_**Cornelius Oswald Fudge**_

**MINISTER OF MAGIC**

The notice came up without explanation the next morning. All of the Hufflepuffs were chattering about what had happened to Professor Dumbledore and rumors were flying abound. One of the rumors had him overcoming two Aurors, the toad, the Minister of Magic, and some other guy and escaping while riding on a unicorn. Persephone didn't believe any of them. It was probably all an attempt to cover-up an arrest under the guise of an attempt on the Minister's life.

Marietta Edgecombe was in the Hospital Wing for some reason. She'd heard that it was a case of life-threatening acne and, when she went into the Wing for her lesson with Madam Pomfrey, discovered that it was a lot worse than the rumors. The boils on Marietta's face spelled out the word SNEAK and she was crying hysterically. Persephone knew Marietta's parents probably weren't pleased. The Edgecombes prided themselves on their appearances almost to a fault. Her father and Marietta's mother worked together in the Floo Network. She wondered if Umbridge had hit up Marietta for favors too.

After breakfast she ran into Graham and noticed he had a new addition to his robes. "What's this?"

"I'm a member of the Inquisitorial Squad."

"Sounds like a Muggle cartoon to me."

"Same here. Warrington roped me into it, but the power's not too bad. I think it's going to Draco's head though. He already docked twenty points from Ravenclaw because somehow he tripped near one. That boy…"

"Has a stick up his ass?"

"Up his cute little ass you mean."

"Sometimes you disgust me," she laughed.

"You're marrying me," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Sure am. I have to go to Transfiguration."

"I'll see you around, love. I have to go patrol the first floor before the next class."

"Good luck!"

She watched Graham begin down the stairs to the first floor and went on her own way. Transfiguration wasn't a hard lesson, and she found herself reading the book on human transfiguration under the desk. It was very informative beyond what Professor McGonagall had taught them. For instance, with the right spell, one could transfigure ordinary items into camouflage of human limbs. Another way was, with very complex spells that made Persephone's head hurt to even think of them, to use the blood of certain magical animals as life energy to maintain a human appearance if a person did not possess one.

A part of her wondered why Professor Riddle was asking her to study these things, but he wouldn't answer her when he asked. He told her to read the book on horcruxes last and it would all make sense. She made her way to lunch and sat down to a lovely salad. The meal didn't last long because she heard a great big BOOM. Everyone in the hall either screamed, ducked, jumped, or spilled something. Persephone started a little, but stood up and looked around the hall. Either there was an attack on the castle or… BOOM!

Students rushed out of the Hall like salmon running upstream and Persephone joined them, her wand at the ready. Someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her backwards against a warm chest. She tried to turn around but she was pulled taunt against the body. Someone leaned down to whisper in her ear, "The show's just beginning."

"Fred?"

"That's my name."

"Did you do this?"

"Sure did…and George helped I suppose," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, Dumbledore's gone and that bat's running the joint so I figured why not have a little fun?"

"You could get in a lot of trouble."

"Trouble's my middle name."

"I doubt that. What about the Ministry?"

"I'm not scared of the Ministry."

"You don't seem to be scared of anything," she murmured.

"I'm scared of having my heart broken so don't turn me away."

"You're pathetic."

"Wrong adjective. I think you were going for devilishly handsome."

"Let me go."

"Magic word?"

"My wand is pointed at a region I think you want to keep. Let. Me. Go."

His hands immediately released her and she stepped forward without looking back. Once she was in the corridor, she noticed that the noises were coming from fireworks: hundreds of fireworks exploding all at once. They were intricate and beautiful, and she wondered how Fred and George had had the time to make them. Was this part of their joke shop? Investing was starting to sound like a good idea. If only one of the owners didn't hit on her every other second.

Classes were very casual because of the fireworks. At least, Professor Riddle tried to teach but he kept getting interrupted midsentence by a loud crack or boom and eventually gave up. So he gave them book work because even though he couldn't lecture, he could still give them homework. Professor Sprout was more lenient and she allowed them to spend the class socializing. Well, everyone else socialized. Persephone spent it reading more about human transfiguration.

The Hufflepuffs celebrated that night in the common room. She ignored them and went to bed early to read some more. It was a quiet night in her bed once she cast a Muffliato on the bed and relaxed against the pillows. She was barely aware of when the others entered or of when she started to drift off into sleep.

_She was in the hallway, and she walked towards the door at the end. The knob turned in her hand and she opened it, walking into the next room. This room was circular and lined with doors in all directions. She placed her hand on one of the doors and entered a room full of clicking, mechanical noises. She didn't want to, but she moved on because something compelled her to. Something told her to keep moving…There was something she had to find. Obey._

_ The next room was dimly lit, but full of shelves and shelves of glowing orbs. She wanted to find one. There was one that had her name on it, and He wanted it. Why did He want it? She walked down a row and was so close…_

BANG! A loud bang echoed throughout the castle, shaking the Hufflepuff basement and waking Persephone up. Her chest was heaving with excitement because not only had she made it through the door, but she'd discovered there was something that needed fetching. And whoever He was wanted her to get it for him, but why? Why was the mysterious glowing orb so important?

Persephone spent most of the next day either reading her books from Professor Riddle or trying to figure out where the place in her dreams was or what she needed there exactly. She hadn't a clue. Throughout the day she found her ideas getting dumber and dumber until the thought of asking Professor Riddle struck her, and if he didn't know…there was always Marvolo in her dreams. He usually answered the questions that Professor Riddle did not. He was also a lot more manipulative she'd discovered. He would do something for in exchange of a little something from her. That was a price she was willing to pay.

Throughout the day she noticed something out of place, or rather not-in-place. She hadn't seen Graham all day, and he'd promised to meet up with her to talk over the new wedding plans her mother had mailed. She hoped that he hadn't ditched her for his Inquisitorial Squad. Graham was above that. Right?

She went off in search of Chase Warrington, because he should know where his friend was. She found him on the third floor…snogging with Lydia. Ugh. It was a rather awkward moment when they didn't hear her approach and she had to clear her throat rather loudly to get their attention. They broke apart, Lydia blushing and Chase looking smug, and both raised their eyebrows at her.

"Have either of you seen Graham?"

"Nope," Lydia said, wiping some of her smeared lipstick off.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday around breakfast. He ran off to do some InSquad work and never came back. I talked to Professor Snape and some of the professors put up a search, but they couldn't find anything. We assumed that he was off with you or something."

She ignored his insinuation. "So you're saying that no one has seen Graham for a whole day and we're not calling out the cavalry?"

"Professor Snape said he was probably just studying for exams or something. Not to worry."

"I'm worrying, Chase! He's my bloody fiancé and he's missing. And there are Death Eaters on the loose in case anyone cares. What if one of them got him and he's being tortured right now?" she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Calm down, Persy," Lydia said, wrapping her arms around her friend. "He'll be alright. If it was anything serious Professor Dumbledore would have done something."

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm sorry I'm being so crazy, I'm just…"

"Worried. Like any good fiancée would be."

"Thanks, Lydia."

"No problem. Hey, don't you have a thing right now?"

"Oh yeah, thanks," Persephone said, smiling before heading off to Professor Riddle's classroom. She took a deep breath and tried to get her mind off of Graham and his missing situation. The door opened before she even raised her hand to knock and an impatient-looking Professor Riddle stood before her.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, sir. My fiancé is missing."

"Mister Montague? I've heard. My condolences."

"Thank you. I've made it through some of the material you provided, and I don't yet understand what it is you want me to do."

"That will be answered in time, Miss Greene. For now, I think that we'll just relax for the night," he said, walking slowly towards the music box.

"Can we not for the night? I need your help."

"You need my help, Miss Greene? I have provided enough for you in these past few months. I have taught you things beyond your wildest dreams, and this is how you act?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I'll listen."

"Good," he replied, opening the music box without further ado.

_She wasn't in the hallway. It surprised her to discover she'd been wishing to end up there. Instead she was back in the chamber and the chill immediately seeped into her bones. Instead of looking or waiting for Marvolo, he was immediately there in front of her. He smiled, it was haunting instead of comforting, and moved toward her, coming so close she could almost smell him. What she did smell was decay._

_ "You have questions for me?"_

_ "I've been having dreams."_

_ "Is this not all just a dream?"_

_ "Different dreams. I'm in a hallway and I'm looking for something, but I don't know what it is…and someone wants me to find it."_

_ "Who wants you to find it?"_

_ "I don't know. I just know that I need to get it for someone."_

_ "Do you know what 'it' is?"_

_ "It's a glowing light thing."_

_ "Do you know what that sounds like to me?" he said._

_ "What? Do you know?"_

_ "Perhaps, but I need you to do something for me first."_

_ "What?" she huffed, tapping her foot._

_ "You…need to give me something."_

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "Your _loyalty_," he sighed, the word almost sounding dirty when it passed through his lips. _

_ "I promise you my loyalty," she replied, rolling her eyes._

_ "No, no. We need to be official about this, Persephone Greene. Hand me your arm."_

_ She gave him her right arm and he held it before him. Taking out his wand and waving it over her skin, the tattoo appeared, black as night against her paleness. He smiled and for a moment she wanted to take her arm back. Before she could, he placed his wand down on the mark and whispered a curse. The skin burned and she gasped in pain. _

_ The pain was so real. It felt like a brand to her arm. It felt like the worst Stinging Hex the world had ever seen. He let go of her arm and it fell limp to her side. "What was that?" she asked._

_ "You will come when I call you. You will obey when I command. You will do as I say, without question or hesitation."_

_ "Yes, Master."_

_ "Now this dream will end, and you will wake up satisfied and relaxed."_

_ "But you didn't answer my question!"_

_ "You already know the answer."_

The dream burst away from her as the sound of a closing lid reached her ears. She looked up to see Professor Riddle looking more smug than usual. He helped her out of the chair and patted the top of her head. A twinge in her arm prompted her to look down and she realized that her tattoo was not only revealed but also throbbing in pain. She bit the corner of her lip, but ignored Professor Riddle's gaze. Not all was at it seemed tonight. Marvolo had acted less like Marvolo and more like…Professor Riddle.

Were the identities blurring again? What was real, and what was a dream?

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne:<strong>

**1. I really grew to love Graham as I wrote him. It pained me to follow J.K.'s plot, but I knew this was going to happen. As you should have also. **

**2. No, Prof Riddle did not give her a Dark Mark. Just a little charm he has, and it will come into effect later. **

**One more chapter ready to go. I'm currently working on Chapter Twenty, and we'll see if I finish that today or not.**

**Reviews are lovely. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Rayne Says: Your reviews always make me happy, sirius-ly'lupe-y. Thanks!**

**This is the last marathon piece. I may have Chapter Twenty done today, but not sure about Twenty-one. We'll see.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, setting, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

It was the first day of Easter holidays, and Persephone was studying. This in and of itself wasn't unusual, but if her mother had walked in she would have fainted at the titles and drawings of the books all around her in a circle on the floor. Luckily, holidays were spent at school and she was in an empty classroom with a charm on the door. She was sure now that many of these books were from either the Restricted Section of the library or beyond even that. Professor Riddle had given her even more books, looking a little desperate for some reason, and had told her to have them all read by the end of holidays.

He was lucky she didn't have many plans.

Yawning, she stretched and closed the book in front of her. She needed a break, and she knew just the place to spend it. When she wasn't in the empty classroom, she was in the Hospital Wing. Graham had been found in a toilet on the fourth floor on the night of her last lesson with Professor Riddle. She was relieved he'd been found, but worried over his condition and how he'd ended up that way. So far he wasn't even able to eat by himself and most of the time he was either asleep or staring off into space.

"Good afternoon, Persephone," Madam Pomfrey greeted. "He's having a good day."

That meant there'd been some improvement in his brain activity. She walked to his bedside and sat down on the chair—her chair—beside it. Other than the sound of Madam Pomfrey moving around and tending to other needs (Hannah Abbott was back for another round of Calming Draught), it was quiet. And Persephone could pretend, just for a moment, that she and Graham were the only people in the world and he was just zoning out and would come back with a shake of his head and a laugh. She wished.

She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back; a good day indeed. He felt a little feverish, and she Summoned a cool cloth to lie on his forehead. He stiffened and then relaxed at her touch, and she leaned down to kiss his cheek. He gave a muffled groan and she backed away to make sure he was okay. They'd tried everything they could think of. Professor Snape had made potions to restore mental awareness. Madam Pomfrey had tried every charm she could think of. Professor Dumbledore had even come in to try his hand at restoration. They were hoping that he would recover before the end of the year, but Persephone had a feeling that whatever had happened to Graham wasn't good, and it was going to take longer than a couple of months.

Holidays passed, and Persephone was in the same place she had been all week on Sunday evening. Tonight she was reading _Potions Most Darke _to find a certain potion Professor Riddle had told her to take a look at. It was near the back, and she stared at it for a moment before actually reading it. Most Darke indeed. This particular potion called for not only unicorn blood and hair, but also the blood of a virgin willingly given, the bone of a magical relative to the person ingesting the potion, a branch from a tree of the same wand type as the caster, a phoenix feather, and it needed to be made and consumed on the same night for it to work. Why did Professor Riddle want her to learn this?

The first day back at classes was backbreaking. Somehow all of the Professors had realized at once that term was almost over and they should get anything else possible they could shove into the year done with. Professor Snape had them brewing their most complicated concoction yet, Professor McGonagall had moved onto transfiguring puppies into hats, Professor Flitwick had them conjuring lightning, and Professor Riddle had moved onto curses of the…darker persuasion.

"I am aware that Professor Moody taught you about the Unforgivables. Yes?"

"Actually Professor," one Slytherin said. "He taught the fourth-years that. We haven't had the pleasure."

"Ah yes. I sometimes forget," he said with a chuckle, "that my classes are usually split. Let's review. Can you tell me the three Unforgivables?"

"Cruciatus, sir," a Ravenclaw replied.

"Good. Next?"

"Imperius."

"One more. …Miss Greene?"

"The Killing Curse, Professor."

"The Killing Curse. Now class, I pose a question to you…is the Killing Curse a mercy?"

"Excuse me?" one outraged Hufflepuff asked. "Of course it's not! You're killing someone."

"Let me rephrase the question. Is it a mercy to kill someone immediately without pain or to torture them with the Cruciatus until they beg for death?"

There was a silence as the class pondered his question. Persephone immediately knew the answer because they'd discussed it in her lessons months prior. In fact, she'd already felt both the Cruciatus and the Imperius Curses in her dreams. She knew the pain. She'd heard that Professor Moody had showed the fourth-years last term how to overcome the Imperius, and she wished that she could have learned.

"Yes," Persephone whispered without thinking.

Professor Riddle's gaze landed on her and she felt warmth in her stomach at his gaze. He was pleased with her again. "And why do you say that?"

"The Killing Curse doesn't hurt. People think it does, but death happens instantly. The only bad thing about it is the ease with which a wizard can kill another. In a moment of rage, you could kill your best friend and have to face the consequences. Muggles are the ones who torture before death with their weapons. Magic has enabled us this," she finished, putting her head down. She had a feeling she was going to get more soup spilled on her later.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff. Very well-worded argument, Miss Greene."

"Thank you."

The afternoon proceeded on. Persephone left Herbology early to go to the Hospital Wing, because she wanted to see Graham. Usually she was with him most of the day, and it had been rather difficult to be away from him. As she was about to go up the staircase, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Two heads full of red hair were standing over what appeared to be a gigantic swamp in the middle of the corridor.

"What are you doing?" she asked, going down to stand beside them.

"We are being geniuses."

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," George said to her, holding out his hand. "I'm George Weasley."

"I know. Persephone Greene."

"How did you two meet?"

"It was fate, mate. There she was-"

"He's stalking me."

"You're the one who walked up to us today. If anything, you're stalking me."

"I doubt that," George laughed, "but we'd best get our things ready."

"Get your things ready?"

"Yeah, we're getting out of here; starting off into the world if you will," Fred said. "I'll be there in a second. I'm about to comfort an astonished woman."

George snorted, but began his ascent up the stairs. Persephone turned to Fred, whose eyes burned into hers with a surprising intensity that she didn't object to. That warmth pooled up into the stomach, and she tried to ignore it. Tried being the key word.

"I'd hardly call myself astonished. You always were flighty."

"I think my presence is a benefit to your sense of humor."

"As if. Don't you need to pack? Wouldn't want to miss your magical escape."

"Before I do that," he said, stepping closer, "I need to do one last thing."

Persephone backed up with every step he took forward until her back was against the wall and there was nowhere else to go. She considered grabbing her wand and shooting a curse at him, but before she could even get her hand into her pocket he was right in front of her, and her breathing kicked up a notch. He smirked, that damn confident Fred grin, and then…

He kissed her.

His lips were hot and rough in that manly way she'd imagined they'd be. They moved against hers and, though she resisted at first, she gave into him. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him, and her arms looped around his neck. They were chest to chest, lips to lips, racing heart to racing heart, and Persephone loved it.

It seemed that the kiss ended much too soon, and Persephone's head reeled like she'd been Confunded. He smiled at her, pressed one last kiss to her lips, and then went back up the stairs. Without. Saying. A. Bloody. Word. To. Her.

That…git!

She huffed, rubbed her lips to get the taste of him off, and stormed her way into the Hospital Wing. She needed Graham right now, because he would help her work through this storm of emotions blasting through her body. He'd probably make a joke about how he always knew she wasn't asexual or something equally idiotic. Instead, Graham was silent. Today was a bad day; because his eyes were fixed to the ceiling in a way that she knew he wasn't present with her at all.

"The craziest thing just happened, Graham Cracker," she said, using the nickname she knew he hated. "You'll never believe who just accosted me in the corridor."

No answer.

"Fred Weasley," she whispered. "I know that's crazy. But there's just something…about him that makes me lose control." She shook her head and pulled something out of her bag. "Joshua sent me a letter for you. Would you like me to read it? Dearest Graham, I'll start off this letter by saying I miss you. It's not just your kisses or your laugh, but I miss the communication we've managed to keep up for two years now. Even when you were in the Hospital Wing from a Quidditch match you always wrote me without fail. You are the sweetest boy in all of the United Kingdom, and probably the world. I know you'll pull through this, because you're strong. Just know that when you come back, you'll find me waiting for your letter and sending a dozen in reply. All my Love, Josh."

By the end of the letter, tears were streaming down Persephone's face and she leaned down to hug Graham. His arms didn't wrap around her, and he was colder than he should have been, but his heartbeat was a comfort to her all the same. "He's right," she said. "You'll pull through this."

There was a loud scream of disgust and Persy realized that someone had probably found Fred and George's handiwork. She gave Graham one last squeeze before heading out of the Hospital Wing and going toward the Main Hall. She knew that that was where they would go, because Fred wanted to make an exit and he wasn't one to sneak out the back door. No, he would take the front.

A crowd had assembled and she made her way through some of the people to get toward the front. She noticed members of the Inquisitorial Squad and the toad near the front. Umbridge didn't look so well. Her large pink bow was askew and her eyes were wild with rage. "So! So…you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred replied, looking fearless (as usual).

Filch pushed aside Persephone to get right to the toad. "I've got the form, Headmistress," he howled happily, waving around a piece of parchment. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting. …Oh, let me do it now. …"

"Very good, Argus. You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" Fred commented. "I don't think we are. George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself."

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" he asked.

"Definitely," his twin replied.

They raised their wands together and said, "_Accio Brooms!_"

Two brooms crashed in the distance and soared over the students' heads before stopping in front of the two wizards. Students were gasping and pointing. Umbridge looked like she was about to wet herself with rage. "We won't be seeing you," Fred said, mounting the broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George commented, swinging his leg over his own.

Fred looked around the crowd, his eyes lingering on Persephone a little longer than the rest, and said, "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley –Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George.

"STOP THEM!" the toad screamed, but Persephone could see it wasn't any use. As the Inquisitorial Squad moved in to catch them, Fred and George kicked off of the floor. They hovered at around fifteen feet in the air, and Fred shot a wink at Persy before turning his gaze to Peeves.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Peeves took off his hat and saluted the duo as the wheeled around. A thunderous applause began among the students and the cheering reached a crescendo as they sped out of the open doors and into the sunset.

Fred Weasley was indeed…flighty.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne: <strong>

**1. First off, I was watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two, and Ollivander was talking about Draco's wand. It beyond freaked me out at first because his wand is hawthorn, unicorn hair core, and ten inches. Luckily, I'm a bit of a genius because Persy's is eleven inches. They're creepily close. Did anyone else notice that? **

**2. Again, I hate that I had to let Graham get thrown in the Vanishing Cabinet. He was the greatest gay best friend Persephone could have had. **

**3. I hope you enjoyed that Fred moment. I sure did. Oh, and despite the fact Fred isn't at Hogwarts anymore doesn't mean he'll be gone from this book.**

**Reviews are still welcome. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rayne: Just finished this and thought I'd continue the frenzy.**

**Thanks, as always, to sirius-ly'lupe-y for the wicked reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (plot, characters, dialogue, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

The only thing on the student body's mind for the next few days was Fred and George's amazing escape. Not only had it been rehashed and retold to almost every student and teacher, but the story had changed so many times. The only detail everyone knew for sure was that Fred and George were legends.

Persephone found herself agreeing on Fred's behalf, mostly because every night in her dreams she rehashed her own version of the event in which the he swooped down on his broom and kissed her in full view of everybody with such passion and heat that Umbridge imploded in a fury. In another version, he'd told her to meet him in the empty classroom and they'd… Well, she didn't have time to think of those fantasies.

Graham was still in the Hospital Wing and his parents were coming by to check on his condition and talk about a possible removal to St. Mungo's. Persy wanted her fiancé to get better, but she still wanted him here. Lydia had been spending more time with Chase than with Persy, not that she minded, but she missed having someone to talk with. Sighing, she stood up and began her walk to the Hospital Wing. It wasn't a long trip, and her feet led her there without thinking. She did cast a Bubble-Head Charm to protect her sense of smell from the massive build-up of Dungbombs and Stinkpellets. The amount of people taking it upon themselves to become the next Weasley twins was astounding. She'd heard most of the toad's classes had to be dismissed because of spontaneous nosebleeds and fainting. It had happened in her own class, but Persephone didn't take part. Her parents would have a fit if she took part in the childish pranks of Gryffindor House.

Keeping a careful eye out for Peeves, Persy made her way to the Hospital Wing. The poltergeist had gone completely mental with Fred's approval for chaos and had been doing everything from shutting Mrs. Norris in suits of armor to loosening a chandelier. Honestly, did Fred even think about the consequences of his words? Someone was going to get hurt.

Just as she reached the Hospital Wing so did Lord and Lady Montague. They stared at each other for a moment, Persy sad and they furious, before Lucille rushed forward and wrapped the young girl in her arms. Persephone was unaccustomed to such displays of emotion, but she did her best to hug back. The other woman let go, tears shining in her eyes, and smiled at the other girl.

"I am so grateful that you are here for my son. I wouldn't trust him with anyone else."

"Madam Pomfrey is very good at what she does," Persephone commented.

"I'm sure of that, but she has other patients. You focus on Graham, and I know he'll recover in no time at all with your love and support."

"Thank you."

"I just want to know how this happened," Harold Montague huffed. "Hogwarts is supposed to be a safe place. Dolores swore to us that she would change things here for the better."

"Madam Pomfrey can give you a better idea. She said she was close to an answer."

The Montagues nodded at her before strolling into the Hospital Wing and immediately going toward Graham's bed. They kneeled beside him, murmuring words of comfort though he was sleeping, and Persephone followed behind, watching the intimate scene. Graham's family was different from hers. If she'd been in the Hospital Wing her parents would have sent either a letter or a representative. They wouldn't have come in person, and they certainly wouldn't have been demanding answers from the medi-witch.

"What do you think happened to our son?" Lucille asked, stroking Graham's hair.

"It's only a guess, but I think he may have fallen into the Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor. His last known whereabouts were around there, and then he disappeared only to reappear in the toilet. It's my belief that he attempted to Apparate from wherever he was, and we're lucky that he didn't splinch himself trying to."

"How did he get into the cabinet?" Persephone asked.

"Well… a student may have pushed him into it."

"What?"

"We are investigating the incident and will let you know if we catch the culprit. If we do the consequences will be severe."

"I want expulsion," Harold said.

"Now sir, that may be a little extreme. I'm sure they didn't mean for this much damage. It was probably a meaningless prank."

"A meaningless prank? My son is practically comatose!" he exploded, a nearby vial of Calming Draught shattering.

"Sir! Control your magic or I will be forced to call upon the headmistress."

"No need to do that Poppy," a smooth voice drawled from the doorway. Persephone turned to observe Professor Riddle standing there, smirking. "My condolences, Lord and Lady Montague."

"Lord Riddle," Lucille sputtered, dropping down into a quick bow. "I'm sorry if my husband disturbed you."

"Not at all. I was merely on my way here to fetch Miss Greene."

"Do you know anyway to fix our son's condition?"

"I'm afraid not. It's so tragic; he had a bright future ahead of him I'm sure."

"Do you think there's no chance of recovery?" Lucille asked, her voice wavering.

"Who can say? Perhaps it's a branch of magic that Madam Pomfrey is unfamiliar with," he said, his eyes lingering on Persephone.

It was like lightning hit her. Just like that she knew. He was teaching her all of those forbidden branches of magic to help Graham! If she was able to restore and heal his mind then Graham would wake up and everything would work out. Professor Riddle had been pushing her toward this all year and now he knew she could handle it. He was going to help her save Graham.

"It was nice seeing you Lucille, Harold," Persy said, curtseying.

"Please, you can call us Mum and Dad if you want," Lucille said, stooping to hug the girl.

"Thanks…Mum."

"We'll be going," Professor Riddle said, grasping onto her wrist and leading her out the door. They walked back to the classroom, Persephone's heart racing with joy, and he immediately let go of her once they passed the door. "I assume you have understood."

"Yes… Professor Riddle I'm so grateful."

"Pay it no mind. I have more books for you to read," he said, waving his wand and an entire stack hovered over to them.

Great, more books.

"I expect them to be read by the end of the week. Then I'll have more. We want this procedure to go on without a hitch. Anything out of calculations will end in…tragedy."

"I understand," she replied, taking the heavy load from him. "I will do as you say."

"Good," he nodded. "It would be best if you begin now. There is much to do."

She read until the end of May, and the last match of the Quidditch season. Slytherin had been narrowly defeated by Hufflepuff (mostly due to the fact Graham wasn't playing she was sure), and now Ravenclaw had made it to the cup against Gryffindor. She was surprised that the red House had even made it, because Fred's little brother was doing a terrible job of being a Keeper. There was a reason there was a song about it after all.

Still, Persephone had brought some books with her to read while the match went on. It was a boorish ordeal that she wasn't looking forward to, but if she went into the castle someone would have shooed her out. Professors wanted to encourage 'team spirit' after all. What a load of rubbish. She had made it through the majority of books, and was on the final two. _Moste Potente Potions_ and _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ were all she needed to read before she would be able to Heal Graham. She would be fulfilling her purpose by fixing him.

The Slytherin stands had taken up a rousing chorus of Weasley is Our King, and Persy groaned. She was never going to be able to focus with them singing like banshees. She cast a quick spell to enable a cone of silence and focused on her books. They were enchanted so that if anyone else looked at them they'd see a book on Herbology. It wouldn't do to have someone read over her shoulder and see her reading about Dark Magic.

It wasn't difficult to ignore the game and focus on her learning, but something pulled her attention upward. Removing her charm, she looked around for the source of the noise that had distracted her. Above her head an owl hovered and, upon noticing that she had seen it, it dropped a letter into her lap. She was surprised that none of the people around her had noticed, but they were all too focused on the match. She opened the letter and was surprised to see, instead of Professor's Riddle elegant cursive, a scratched note saying, "Go to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, tap his head three times, and follow the tunnel. I'll be waiting."

Who was waiting? Should she go? Her heart racing, she stood up and made her way through the stands before exiting. If anyone asked she'd just say she didn't feel well and was going to have a rest. It didn't take long to arrive at the statue, and she tapped it with her wand three times. It opened up easily, obviously well used, and she began her descent down the tunnel. "_Lumos_," she murmured, a light appearing at the end of her wand.

It took a while for her to reach the end of the tunnel, but once she did she came out into a warm room. She immediately recognized it as The Three Broomsticks and quickly Disillusioned herself. Since it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend the pub was somewhat empty except for a handful of people. Persephone recognized a familiar head of hair and realized who had brought her here. She wandered forward and tapped him on the shoulder before leaning down and whispering, "You know I'm not supposed to be here."

"I realize that," Fred Weasley replied, "but I wanted to see your pretty face."

"Can we go somewhere more…private?"

"Of course," he said, placing some money on the table and standing up. "You just want to have me all to yourself."

"As if," she chuckled, following him out of the door. They walked a ways and once they were out of eyesight she made herself visible again. He smiled down at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "That was quite the exit you made."

"I bet it was. Did I impress you?"

"Were you trying?"

"Not really. If I was you would have jumped my bones in the pub."

She laughed. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Can't a man just want to see a friend?"

"So we're friends now?" she asked.

"I'd like to think we are. After all, we did…well, you know," he said, blushing slightly.

"Mr. Weasley, you're blushing!"

"No I'm not. And please don't call me Mr. Weasley, that's my dad."

"Fine then…Fred it is."

"And I finally thought of a nickname for you," he said, stepping a little closer.

"Oh?"

"Seph."

"Seph? What kind of name is that?"

"It's short, sweet, part of your full name, and girly enough that I thought you wouldn't be offended."

"I'm not…it's just odd."

"But do you like it?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"I'll get used to it," she smiled.

"Now I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Can we snog again? It's all I've been thinking about."

"I don't see why not," she sighed, leaning in and allowing their lips to touch. The kiss this time was different. It wasn't hurried or frantic, but instead curious and soft and Persephone found herself being pulled closer to him. She didn't mind.

In between snogging, they talked. Not about anything very important, but just the little things. She learned more about his family, and he even got a few facts out of her. The grass was soft under their bodies and Persephone found that it was enjoyable just to rest her arm against his. He joked and she laughed, and two hours passed by quickly. Before she knew it, they had to go their separate ways; she back to school and he back to his brother in Diagon Alley.

"I'll see you later, Seph," he said, kissing her once more.

"Write me when you want to," she replied.

"I'll write you all the time then."

His smile was infectious, and they kissed again before separating. Persephone made her way back into the castle, discovering that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had pulled a win out of their bums. Apparently the youngest Weasley boy wasn't a complete loser like she'd thought. His brother was a loser too, but a kind that she didn't mind. He was annoying…in a good way. In fact, she didn't mind missing the Cup to spend a little time with him. She didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne: <strong>

**1. Yes, it is official that Fred is her love interest for the series. I might as well say it now. However, their relationship won't always be as easy as this. I'll try to portray it as honestly as possible. **

**2. In case anyone wants to make a trailer for this fanfiction for YouTube, please message me and I'll view your videos and give permission (probably). I'd love this fanfic to get some press.**

**3. Also, the 'theme song' for this fanfiction is a score from the movie Excelsius by Larry Groupe. It's called "Torment of the Soul." It definitely fits the overalness of this story.**

**4. I will be making a playlist video eventually since I have one.**

**5. The two books mentioned are real books in the HP Universe. _ Moste Potente Potions _is the book that contains the Polyjuice Potion used in Harry's second year. For my intents and purposes, it also has Dark potions in there too. _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ is the book where Tom Riddle learned about Horcruxes. It was taken into Dumbledore's office in the 1950s until Hermione got it at the end of her sixth year. For my intents and purposes, Professor Riddle kept a copy or had one. **

**6. I don't know if the passage from Gregory the Smarmy actually leads to The Three Broomsticks, but it does here.**

**Things are about to get serious soon. **

**Reviews please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rayne: I'm trying to finish Order of the Pheonix before I go on a week long hiatus in Nebraska. I only have about seven chapters left before this part is done. **

**And they're all going to be hell. Want to know why? Simply because they all take place on the same night in one long drawn out sequence. But I can tell you they will be the climax of this part of the story. And they will change everything.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one<strong>

It was nearing the time of fifth-year's O.W.L.s and Persephone could see the panic setting in. It was almost adorable to see their mind's struggle to hold in so much information and process it. She was trouble herself trying to grasp onto all of the knowledge that Professor Riddle was shoving into her brain. She now considered herself to be an expert on all things related to human transfiguration, transmutation, and potions. The only thing left to learn were Horcruxes. She'd intentionally been putting it off because whatever it was was the linchpin in everything. It was what all of her lessons revolved around, and it would help her to Heal Graham.

Graham was doing better it seemed. His parents had decided not to send him to St. Mungo's once Professor Riddle requested it. After all, when the brightest wizard of his age asked you not to do something, you listened.

She closed _Most Potente Potions _with a long sigh and looked at the next book. This was it… This was the end of all of her studying. Professor Riddle had told her not to bother with the rest of the book and to instead focus on just the information. She turned to the index and rolled her finger down the page until she reached the word HORCRUX…Page 394. The pages skimmed through her fingers until they landed on exactly what she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>HORCRUX<strong>

A Horcrux is, to put it simply, an item imbued with a portion of a person's soul. This enables the caster to have a sense of immortality in the way that, if killed, they will not truly die until the Horcrux is destroyed.

The first Horcrux was created by Herpo the Foul by accident. It should be noted that upon killing an enemy he "felt a great pain in his chest and the flow of magic toward a nearby painting he owned.' (Filly 35). He was later attacked, but survived and discovered that a bit of his soul had embedded itself into the painting. It was only much later in his life when the painting was stabbed with a basilisk fang that he truly died.

Creating a Horcrux is a torrid affair. Not only does it take the death of a human nearby to initiate the needed energy, but it also takes a spell and a necessary material—the details of which shall be given within a few chapters. One of the key factors in creating a Horcrux is the necessity for there to be no remorse. Should the caster of the Killing Curse feel any remorse or guilt whatsoever the creation will not work and the spell may rebound on the caster with very dire results.

The creation of a Horcrux is considered one of the darkest arts one can achieve. It is considered both immoral and a vicious break of the laws of nature. The fragment of the soul placed within an object will always appear as it was when it was placed within. If a Horcrux is created when the caster is twenty, then the soul fragment will be portrayed as that age. It should be noted that when attempting to destroy a Horcrux the object may attempt to defend itself by any means necessary. This may cause the human attempting to destroy the Horcrux to die.

The making of a Horcrux causes the caster's soul to be made unstable. It should be here advised that any attempt to split the soul into two pieces is a dangerous feat. Any more than that may create nothing more than a monster. The instability of the soul is reflected within the original soul's physical form. By the end of his life Harpo the Foul was growing a set of horns out of his forehead. A soul is not meant to be fragmented, and if it is the consequences will be immense.

The only way to undo the damage on both the soul and body created by a Horcrux is to feel remorse for the act in creating them. This is an exceedingly painful course of action, because it inflicts the victim's pain back on the caster tenfold. It is more than likely that the pain would destroy the caster.

Destruction of a Horcrux is nasty business, but is not impossible. The soul receptacle would need to be damaged beyond physical and magical repair. This can be most commonly done with basilisk venom. Fiendfyre is also a capable method though it takes skill to control and may kill the caster if not used correctly. If the receptacle is a living object (i.e. a cat or owl) it may be destroyed by simply using the Killing Curse.

The fragments of the soul within the receptacle are capable of independent thought and emotion. This is why they defend themselves when threatened. Their emotions may have the capability to influence those holding them. As they are bits of Dark Magic they may also influence the ability to cast Light spells such as a Patronus. Many witches and wizards holding Horcruxes commit acts of treachery while in possession of them and may even create their own.

Furthermore, a Horcrux…

* * *

><p>It was terrible, beyond horrible. This book… Persephone closed it with a solid thump and shoved it to the side of her bed. Her head was aching something terrible and her eyes were threatening to glue themselves to her lids. She didn't want to read anymore, but Professor Riddle had told her she had to read the whole thing. Still, she at least deserved a break.<p>

She stood up and stretched, hiding the book in her trunk before making her way to the Hospital Wing. It was due time for a visit with Graham. He looked beyond tired, but she could see some flickers of consciousness in his eyes. He had almost spoken the other day she swore, and the potion that Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey had worked together to make seemed to be doing him loads of good. Persephone thought she might not even need to use the lessons from Professor Riddle to heal Graham. He would get better all on his own, with the help of trained professionals.

"Hey you. How are you doing? I've got another letter from Joshua for you. Dearest Graham, I can't get you off of my mind lately. I know that you're going to pull through this any day now. I'm already thinking of presents—how about a trainload of Chocolate Frogs? I've been collecting the whole set of cards for you. I know you're still missing some. Don't worry about me. Focus on yourself, Graham. All my Love and Always Faithful, Josh."

Her voice dropped off at the end, and she reached down to touch his hand. "You need to come back. He's miserable without you. I can tell and I don't even talk with him that often. He needs you. Your parents need you. _I_ need you Graham," she said, her voice turning into a whisper.

Exams week passed by. It was a relief to Persephone that she didn't have to test when compared to all of the other students. The fifth years were in an absolute panic, and the seventh years were no better. Their results mattered more anyways, because they determined where they would go in life. While the other students were testing, lessons went on.

Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased with their progress, Professor Snape was on the verge of cursing most of his students, and even Professor Flitwick seemed annoyed with them. Professor Riddle on the other hand had taken on a cavalier attitude with his teaching, seeming quite distracted from the mundane futures of his students. She knew that he must be focusing on the attempt to heal Graham. She wasn't sure when they were going to do it, but she knew that she would be ready when he called upon her.

The only highlight of the two weeks was her brief visits with Fred. They'd met three times since the Quidditch final and she'd learned more about him and his family. He truly was a different person than she was. His family…they sounded wonderful, and it was hard for her to understand why they were outcast from Pure-blood society when they were as noble as she. His father sounded like quite the character and it made her twinge on the inside to think of Mr. Weasley crumpled on the floor with blood pooling around him. His mum…she sounded like what Persy had always imagined a mother should be like: warm and inviting, cooking and cleaning and taking care of the family with a smile on her face. Bill and Charlie sounded like the older brothers she'd wanted. The other Percy sounded like a git. George was someone that Persephone could see herself being friends with. He was calmer than Fred, but still a part of the Fred/George connection. Ron seemed a bit confused and, according to Fred, wasn't quite the loser he seemed to be. Ginny was the apple of Fred's eye and he seemed rather protective of her.

"They're my family, you know? I haven't got anyone else so I might as well be happy with what I have," he said, as she moved closer to him underneath a beech tree in Hogsmeade.

"I wish I could say the same."

"What's the matter with your family?"

"They're just…distant. I don't have stories to tell because we're never around each other. They're either working or telling me to get out of the way."

"I don't understand."

"Of course not," she murmured, "you may be Pure-blood, but you're not…you don't get what it's really like do you?"

"I guess not. Help me understand," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"There are expectations to meet. They want me to work in the Ministry, marry a Pure-blood, have Pure-blood babies, and die old."

"That doesn't sound too bad I suppose."

"It is though. I want… I just want to make my own decisions."

"Such as?"

"I don't want to work in the Ministry," she blurted.

"I can see why. It takes a special type to do it. Dad succeeds because he's so fascinated by Muggles. Hilarious really. I buy him a rubber duck every holiday. I think his favorite is the one that looks like Saint Nicholas. But then, what do you want to do?"

She bit the corner of her lip. "I can't say."

"You don't know?"

"I do, but it's… it's hard for me to say."

"You can trust me, Seph. I won't tell anyone. Not even George," he murmured, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"I want to be a Healer. I'm quite good at it, and Professor Snape and Professor Riddle are helping me learn more about it. I'm even getting some lessons from Madam Pomfrey too."

"I don't see what's wrong with that. It takes a lot of skill to be a Healer and if anyone's got the talent it's you."

She blushed. "Shut your mouth."

"Do it for me," he murmured.

How was she supposed to turn that down? She laughed and pressed her lips onto his for several seconds. He whined when she backed away and pulled her forward again, rolling himself on top of her and kissing her for a longer bout of time.

"It's getting late," she said once he let her up for air.

"I know that."

"I need to get back before someone notices I'm gone."

"Take me with you," he groaned.

"I can't. You're the one who left. Umbridge would have your balls if you walked back in."

"That she would, but she's not getting them without a fight. I don't want to go back to work."

"You love work."

"I know, but George has been mooning over Angelina. He fancies her."

"Fred?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"You don't talk about me, right? Nobody knows we're seeing each other?"

He sobered up for a moment. "No…I haven't told anyone about you, love. Not even George. I wouldn't do that until you're ready for people to know."

She threw herself on him. "Fred Weasley you are the sweetest boy I know."

"And the handsomest too," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Persephone yawned and rested her head on his chest, "Whatever you say."

His chest was soft and warm, comfortable on her cheek, and she could hear the soothing rhythm of his heart as it beat. Without thinking, her eyes closed on their own and she relaxed against him—not caring that it was growing dark or that someone might wonder where she was.

_She was in the hallway, that bloody hallway wherever it was, and she was Disillusioned again. For some reason Harry Potter was there again and he was running ahead of her to the door. It swung open for him and she followed right behind. The next room with its doorways and the one after that with the mechanical clicking… The third door opened more easily than the last and they were in the room filled with shelves of the glowing lights. Her mind led her to a certain row, but Potter went in the opposite direction._

_ Should she follow him or go out on her own? Her mind went toward the number fifty-nine, but he was off toward row ninety-seven. How much trouble could he get into? There were murmured voices, but…there hadn't been other people in this dream before other than the occasional Potter sighting. What was going on? She ran toward the row and saw a crumpled form lying on the floor. _

_ "Take it for me. …Lift it down, now. …I cannot touch it…but you can. …" a tall pale man said, his voice void of any emotion other than impatience. When the form on the ground did nothing, the man extended his wand. "_Crucio!_"_

_ There was so much screaming, but the man laughed. Eventually he stopped the curse and taunted the man. "Lord Voldemort is waiting. …"_

_ What? When had Lord Voldemort ever been in her dreams? Where had Potter gone? She couldn't see him in this row, but he'd gone this way. What was going on? She'd never even met the Dark Lord, so why was he in her dreams?_

_ The man lifted his head. "You'll have to kill me."_

_ He looked familiar. She'd seen him somewhere before, but where? _

_ "Undoubtedly I shall in the end. But you shall fetch it for me first, Black. …You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again. …We have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream. …"_

_ Black? That's how she knew him! The man was Sirius Black, the escaped convict from Azkaban. What did the Dark Lord want with him?_

"Seph, it's getting late. I need to go back," Fred whispered.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked, sitting up and shaking her head.

"Just for a bit. You were so cute I didn't want to wake you up."

"You should have. I could get in trouble," she said, standing up and brushing the debris off of her skirt.

"You won't. You're too perfect," he replied, moving beside her and bringing her in for a long kiss.

"Oh shut up and Apparate already," she laughed. He smiled, kissed her one last time, and did as she said, disappearing with a loud crack. Persephone Disillusioned herself and began the trip back into Hogwarts. The minute she arrived the Grand Hall erupted into chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>1. There is no information on how to make a Horcrux at this moment so I didn't want to write it and have it determine further plot on to have J.K.'s Harry Potter Encyclopedia come out and change everything. Most of the information is gained from Harry Potter Wiki or made up by me. <strong>

**2. The Weasleys are opposite from the Greenes, and perhaps she will actually meet them. **

**3. Persy is still getting pulled into Harry's dreams because Voldemort controls them and she can't help it. Her mind is still rather weak (no Occlumency training), and she is taken in easily.**

**4. The next few chapters shall be Riddle heavy, just warning. **

**I am no longer holding chapters hostage, but reviews are still incentive for me to update quickly. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Rayne Says: So begins the series of probably short chapters. The fact is, Persephone isn't going to be doing a lot in the next few other than a singular purpose. Harry's adventure is so long. How does J.K. take one night and string it over sixish chapters? She's amazing. **

**Thanks to sirius-ly'lupe-y and aeron for the reviews, but...**

**I am going to begin holding chapters hostage again. Just saying. There are only six left before the end of Order of the Pheonix. On that note, I am either going to make this all one long fic under Know the Perils, or make it a series of different fics. What do you think?**

**As always, anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-two<strong>

"What's going on?" Persephone asked a nearby student.

"Potter fainted during the exam. They're taking him to the hospital wing."

Potter fainted? Did that mean…did that mean that he might have had the same dream that she did and that it had affected him more than her? She immediately began making her way toward the hospital wing. If Madam Pomfrey asked then she was there to see Graham. Persy arrived just in time to see Madam Pomfrey cleaning up some bright blue liquid near Graham's bed, but Potter was nowhere in sight.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes dear? Are you here to see Mr. Montague?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean…was Harry Potter just in here?"

"Why yes he was, looking for Professor McGonagall, but then he left rather abruptly. Don't know why either…Are you quite alright dear? You look pale."

"I'm fine," she said. "Good evening."

"Aren't you staying…"

Persephone didn't hear the rest of the sentence because she was gone. The teeming corridor swept her up into the mass and spit her out near the staircase. It was no use. She couldn't see Potter anywhere. When she began making her way up the staircase, it changed its mind half way through and took her to a different corridor. "Damn," she cursed. Even Hogwarts didn't want her to find him.

Maybe there was a reason for that. Maybe it had been just a dream and she was just imagining that Potter had been there. Yes, that explained it, but she needed…she needed to tell someone about the dream. Professor Riddle? No, he didn't know about her dreams in the hallway. Marvolo did. Who else was there?

"Miss Greene, one does not simply stand in the middle of the corridor gazing off into space. Do that elsewhere," Professor Snape said, snapping her back to reality.

"Professor Snape!"

"What?"

"I—I had another dream. I was in the hallway again and then in this room with balls of light everywhere and"—_You already know the answer—_"I think—I think the balls of light are prophecies sir. And the Dark Lord was there torturing some man."

"Miss Greene, do you require a Calming Draught?"

"What?"

"You are having a panic attack."

Now that he pointed it out, she was. Her breathing was beyond labored and her hands were shaking so hard that it was only when he steadied her that it stopped. Her vision was spinning and she felt as though she might faint at any moment. "I—sir it was so real! Is…is He back? Like Potter said."

"I cannot say. Let us go somewhere more private to discuss this matter," he said, leading her down to the dungeons. They went into his office and he sat her down in a chair, handing her a vial. She looked at it a moment before, with a shaking hand, putting it on his desk.

"I can't. I'll become addicted again."

"How many months has it been since you've had any?"

"At least three," she replied.

"Then it's safe, but I will provide you with no more. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," she said, grasping the vial and taking a sip. It was instant relief, her pulse calming, and she leaned back against the chair. "Thank you."

"These dreams…have you continued having them?"

"Yes."

"Are they always in this hallway?"

"No… Sometimes they're in a chamber with snakes or the graveyard…or even a house near a graveyard."

"Is the Dark Lord in them?"

"No, this was the first time. Potter's been in them a couple of times, and sometimes…Death Eaters, sir. Mostly it's Mar—Professor Riddle and I."

"Professor Riddle?"

"It's a part of my studies with him. I meditate and dream. He's the one who helped me when they were nightmares and gave me Dreamless Sleep."

"Miss Greene, how long have the nightmares been occurring?"

"Most of this year."

"And when did your lessons with Professor Riddle start?"

"Around October maybe?"

"Did the nightmares start before or after your lessons with Professor Riddle started?"

"…After?"

He was quiet for a long pause, and was about to say something when Draco Malfoy burst into the room. "Professor, the Headmistress needs you!"

"Now?" Professor Snape drawled, looking annoyed.

"Yes. It's urgent!"

"Miss Greene, we shall continue this discussion at a later time. I am needed elsewhere."

"But Professor-"

"A later time, Miss Greene."

He left without another word, and Persy was left in his office. Alone. She rested her head against the back of the chair and took a deep breath. What had been with his questions? Was there some sort of correlation between her dreams and her lessons with Professor Riddle? If so, what did that mean?

And why was it only now that she realized her dreams had been about prophecies? Was that why she thought someone wanted her to get it? Was it the same one Professor Trelawney had told her? The one with the power to defy the Dark Lord shall face a choice… Born to those whom he trusts most, born to power yet he knows not what true power is… Defiance will lead to the vanquishing of the Dark Lord… Obedience will lead to the end of the Chosen One's power… Who was it talking about? Who was close to the Dark Lord? Sirius Black was a supposed Death Eater according to the Ministry, but did he have any children? No. Same with Bellatrix Lestrange. Then who? Who was a Death Eater with a child?

Why did she feel like she needed to find the hall of prophecies to know? Wait a minute… hall…of prophecies? Merlin, she was an idiot. She'd been dreaming of the Department of Mysteries! Her mother had told her about it once, and had mentioned that they kept prophecies there. If she wanted to know who the prophecy was about she'd need to go there and get it herself, but that could wait.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair before braiding it and tying it with a band. It took up time; time that she didn't want to spend worrying about her sanity. It was only as she finished that she realized staying in Professor Snape's office without his permission might not be a good thing. So she stood up and began the journey to her dormitory. The Hufflepuffs were relaxing for the night. Tests were over for the most part and everyone was enjoying the good weather. There were a few games of Exploding Snaps and wizard's chess going on, but she ignored them and headed up to her bed.

Perhaps she could make it further in the Horcrux book before going to sleep. Professor Riddle would be pleased if she finished it earlier than planned. It was where she had left it and, holding it in her hands, she felt a sense of…dirtiness sink from the book and into her skin. Ignoring her madness, she lay on her bed and opened it back to where she had left off.

* * *

><p>Furthermore, a Horcrux has the potential to enable Dark wizard immortality. Should the wizard be killed he may survive due to the use of a Horcrux. If no one is aware of the fact the wizard has Horcruxes he may go on with his foul deeds unhindered and unstopped. Such was the case with Mohinder the Maleficent, who upon his death at the hands of the Indian Ministry's Aurors, was able to revive himself and continue on his killing spree of Muggle villages. Two hundred more people were killed before his Horcrux (a statue of the Indian god Shiva) was destroyed.<p>

It is unknown whether the creator of the Horcrux feels the destruction of it. Some say that they feel a weakness come upon them rather suddenly, but others contest that there is no effect and that the witch or wizard may be quite surprised to learn that their Horcrux has been found. It is that reason for which many casters of Horcruxes find keen hiding places for them that no one may accidentally come upon them or find them purposefully without difficulty. Several enchantments and protections may be placed upon the Horcrux to prevent it easily falling into enemy hands. Should one come across a Horcrux accidentally and not be aware of what they have in their possession, it is likely that there will be ill upon them should the caster find them.

As said earlier, Horcruxes disfigure the caster due to the foulness of the magic performed. It is most difficult for the caster to maintain a human appearance and, as such, over time it may deteriorate. It can be simple to identify a witch or wizard who has created a Horcrux based on their appearance. The witch Lyndalia the Lovely's skin gained a blue hue upon the creation of her Horcrux for which she was widely known. Upon its vanquishing, her skin peeled off on its own and she was easily killed by an Auror.

It is unknown how long a Horcrux creator can pass with a human appearance whether created by transfiguration or potion. It is also unknown how many horcruxes one can make before the soul becomes so fragmented that the Master Soul is too weak to survive on its own. What is known is that making a Horcrux is most unholy. The reason for this is…

* * *

><p>Most unholy indeed. By the end of the description, Persephone felt like she was going to be sick. It was…inhuman, terrible, beyond comprehension. Just thinking of it again made her stomach clench and she rushed to the loo to relieve herself. The bile passed out of her throat and into the toilet, hot and sticky on her throat, and she cast a Cleansing Charm afterword to get rid of the taste. How was she supposed to go down to dinner when all she could think about was…<p>

Merlin, why would Professor Riddle want her to know that? It was quite obvious to her that Graham had never created a Horcrux. Why would she need to learn about human transmutation, transfiguration, and potions along with Horcruxes when the last wasn't relevant to the healing? It made no sense and she was baffled. Why?

"Persephone, are you going down to dinner?" Heidi Kirke asked, the permanent smile plastered onto her face familiar to Persy now.

"I- I don't know."

"Oh, you must. Come celebrate the end of exams with us. Please?" she said.

It was quite odd, because Heidi hadn't had to take exams. But Heidi had been odd since the soup accident so it was whatever. "Fine, I'll come," she replied.

"Goodie," the girl said, jumping from the ball of one foot to the other. "I hope there's cake."

If there was, Persephone wouldn't be able to eat it. Not after what she'd learned.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Again I don't know how to make a Horcrux yet, so it's just implied horribleness. Imagine the worst thing you can think of.<strong>

**2. Professor Snape may or may not be making connections between her dreams and Professor Riddle. We'll see.**

**3. It took her long enough to realize that it was the Department of Mysteries. Unlike Harry she'd never seen it, only heard of it. **

**4. The prophecy plays a big part in the next 'book.'**

**Reviews please. These chapters are getting harder to write. I'm sorry it's so short. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Rayne Says: Another terribly short chapter, but I can't help it. I'm trying to drag this night out as much as I can without putting in unnecessary details. The real action starts in the next chapter, but this is the set-up to it. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, setting, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. **

**Read and Reviews, please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-three<strong>

Persephone couldn't eat. Not a thing. Not a bite. It felt like she was in a different world compared to those around her. They were merrily eating their cakes and pies, exchanging exam horror stories, and she was sitting there…motionless and blank.

"Are you going to eat that?" a fourth-year asked her, gesturing to the large slice of cake Heidi had served her.

"No, you take it," she murmured, barely noticing as it was taken away.

She couldn't think. When she tried all she could imagine was Horcruxes and the screams of the victims as they… Merlin, was she losing her mind? It seemed quite possible. She knew the symptoms of shock: clammy hands, shallow breathing, rapid pulse, and confusion. They were all present. How could learning such information affect her so? Her mind kept wondering why Professor Riddle had asked this of her. He obviously thought more of her than she did.

Persephone looked up at the Head Table, but didn't see either the toad or Professor Snape there. Were they still in that important meeting? If so, what was going on? She scanned the Great Hall and there were several absences of note: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron and Ginny Weasley, the Longbottom boy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode, Chase, and that odd Ravenclaw girl. For such a large number of Gryffindors and Slytherins to be missing…whatever happening couldn't be good.

She shook her head, and stood up. What she needed was a bit of sleep, that's all. After that, she'd be right as rain and back to normal and she could forget all about Horcruxes. It was obvious that they had nothing to do with Graham, and, as such, she didn't need to know it. She could take that knowledge and flush it away down the loo with Myrtle.

The walk to the dormitory was oddly quiet. It seemed that everyone was either in the Great Hall or missing. Her steps echoed on the ground and she felt…watched, but ignoring the feeling she continued on. She made her way through the common room and into the dormitory. It was easy to slip into a nightgown and prepare for bed. It was also worth the risk to take a small vial of Calming Draught. Her limbs fell limp as she climbed onto the bed and under the covers. It was warm and cozy…safe…

_She was in the chamber again. It seemed colder than usual and her breath immediately fogged up into the air. She shivered, wrapped her arms around her body, and began the walk down the tiles. Here too her steps echoed, and she looked around for Marvolo._

_ He was nowhere in sight. _

_ Persephone stood in front of the Basilisk skeleton, and ran her fingers over the rough bone. Harry Potter had killed this great beast? All on his own? Maybe he was strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord. Maybe Harry Potter was the rumored Chosen One to save them all. If…if she put her faith in him, turned away from the Pure-blood lifestyle and fought for the good side… Could she do it? Could she make the right choice even if it wasn't the easy one? _

_ "You seem to be thinking rather hard," a voice drawled from beside her._

_ The air rushed out of her lungs and she turned to see Marvolo. He, like Professor Riddle, looked quite ill—more so than usual. His hair, usually thick and lovely to look at, seemed to be rotting and falling out in clumps. His eyes were bloodshot and an odd red color, the pupils seeming to shrink into cat-like slits. The nose that accented his facial features seemed to be vanishing as she looked, and the pigment in his skin was fading until his skin looked to be milky-white. He looked horrible, like a creature from nightmares or a vampire, and she backed away._

_ "Scared, are you?"_

_ "No," she whispered._

_ "Do not lie to your Master, Persephone. I know what is in your mind."_

_ "No… No you don't."_

_ "You know the truth now. You know about Horcruxes."_

_ "I don't want to know. It's terrible magic. Why did Professor Riddle want me to learn it?"_

_ "You are going to Heal us, Miss Greene."_

_ "You've said that before," she commented, backing up again when he stepped closer._

_ "We've been leading you to this moment. You know what you need to do."_

_ "I have no idea what you're talking about, Marvolo."_

_ "Do you not?"_

_ "I don't."_

_ "I think you do, but you're in denial, my dear. One mustn't deny the truths before them."_

_ "I'm not denying anything."_

_ "Why you're barely holding a conversation with me. Let's start over. Hello, Persephone. You're going to Heal us."_

_ The truth slithered out of her lips. "You made a Horcrux."_

_ "Several," he laughed._

_ "The adverse affects?"_

_ "The reason for my physical deterioration. It started last June. I've been able to keep myself human-looking with a strict regimen of potions and transfiguration."_

_ "Then what do you need me for? You kept it up quite well without me."_

_ "I find myself…incapable of performing healing magic. You, however, have a talent for it. You also now have knowledge of several branches of Dark magic that can aid you in this process."_

_ "I thought we were going to heal Graham," she said._

_ "Silly girl, you think your idiotic fiancé matters to me? It's a pity that he was injured because his use to me is no further. I was going to ask him to be among my ranks. Or, at least, use his health as an incentive to get you to do what I want."_

_ "I already gave you my loyalty!" _

_ "Yes, love. Here. You gave me your loyalty here in your dreams. But I also require it outside of your mind."_

_ "I won't give it," she said stubbornly._

_ "You won't?" he replied, his voice becoming sickly sweet._

_ "N-no."_

_ "That's too bad. I'll just have to change your mind. _Crucio!_"_

_ The pain was excruciating, as it had been all the times before. Her body fell to the ground and twitched madly, and all she could think about was the pain… It hurt so badly. Make it stop! No. No. No. He was mad. She was mad. How could it hurt this bad in a dream? She was screaming so loudly—why could no one hear her? If this was a dream why was no one saving her? _

_ By the time Marvolo stopped the spell, her throat was raw from screaming. _

_ "What about now, Miss Greene?"_

_ She shivered. "No."_

_ "You've got a lot of guts standing up to me. Perhaps you should have been in Gryffindor," he taunted, lifting his wand yet again._

_ This time he used a Cutting Curse on her. There was blood everywhere and it reminded her of Mr. Weasley … Mr. Weasley on the floor near the Department of Mysteries… It hurt so much. Why did it hurt so much to resist and make the right choice?_

_ "How do you know this is the right choice?" he drawled. "Perhaps I am the way and not your precious Potter. I am far more powerful than he could ever dream of being."_

_ "A Horcrux doesn't make you powerful or immortal."_

_ "Silence girl! You are a fool," he hissed, his hand clasping around her throat. "If I have to resort to Muggle violence to get what I want then I will."_

_ "No, don't!" she cried, her mind flashing to a terrible possibility. _

_ He laughed, the sound shrill and mad. "Oh no, I won't do _that_. I need you to be Pure for my purposes. Now then," he continued, clutching tighter at her throat, "you are going to wake up, and you are going to come to me and do your purpose."_

_ "No!"_

_ "What is your purpose?" he screamed, throwing her to the floor._

_ Tears swept past her eyelashes and fell down her cheeks. "Heal and Obey," she whispered, feeling weak and defeated. Was this the end?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a rather dramatic chapter, but it needed to be.<strong>

**1. I am going to go back and change Riddle's history. Check it please for the new information. **

**2. "We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy." -Dumbledore.**

**3. Yes, Persephone would notice all of the missing people. She can be rather perceptive at times. **

**4. No, she still doesn't know just who Riddle truly is...**

**Reviews please?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rayne Says: Sorry for the one day delay, but I needed a break from the marathon. We're down to the end of the story...Again, it's short, but the last few chapters will be longer (I hope).**

**Thanks to the reviews from voiceonfire, ElmKey, and UniCryin.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, dialogue, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-four<strong>

_"Get up!" Marvolo hissed, twirling his wand impatiently. "I thought you were stronger than this. Perhaps I was wrong."_

_ "You t-torture me, and still call me weak?" she asked, following his orders and standing with shaking legs, her knees threatening to fall and hit the ground yet again._

_ "I do. You're nothing but a silly little twit."_

_ "If you want me to help you…"_

_ "You're going to help me. There is no question or possibility of anything else. You help me," he said, pausing to lick his lips, "or I shall kill all of those near and dear to you. Mister Montague, your parents, Miss Daniels… Unless you do as I say you will have nothing left other than me."_

_ "You're a monster," she spat._

_ "So I've heard. Now you will awaken and come to me," he whispered. "Come to me."_

Persephone woke up with a burning pain in her arm. It was worse than the pain in the dream, because she knew it was real—this was all real—and there was nothing she could do to stop it other than go to Professor Riddle. These dreams… Were they dreams or reality? She couldn't tell anymore.

The longer she waited the worse the pain became. It was centered in her tattoo, the place Marvolo had claimed her loyalty, and she knew that a trip to the hospital wing wasn't an option. Marvolo's threat to her friends and family sounded very real. Graham was vulnerable right now, easy to kill, and she knew he would be the first to die should she disobey. Her purpose was to Heal and Obey, and right now her Master needed her to do both.

She stood up and dressed quickly, the school's uniform feeling like a death shroud, and made her way out of the common room and down the hall. It was late, past curfew, and she Disillusioned herself so that she could make it to Professor Riddle's classroom safely. Although if she'd be safe once she got there…that was unknown.

The journey felt ridiculously short and before she was ready she was there. She barely had to knock before the door swung open and Professor Riddle, looking victorious, stood there. He looked just as sick as Marvolo had, maybe worse, and she wanted to back away, to run, but her feet kept her there. She had to do this, for Graham and for everybody else she loved.

"You're shaking like a leaf," he hissed, wrapping a hand around her arm and pulling her into the room. She heard the door close behind her and the solid click of the lock. She was trapped.

"What do you need me to do," she said, her voice as void of emotion as possible.

"What a change! All I needed to do was threaten to get what I wanted? I'll keep that in mind for later."

"What do you need?"

"Hold out your arm."

She lifted up her left arm and he growled, grabbing her right arm. He pulled out his wand and pressed it against her skin, the tattoo reappearing. "Now swear to me."

"I give my loyalty," she whispered, feeling so helpless and weak.

"And I take it," he hissed, his wand hard against her skin. There was a rush of magic, a slight burning, and then nothing. The wand disappeared and he backed away with a large snakelike smile upon his face. "Good. Now you will come when I call. Let's begin."

"What do you need?"

"We'll begin with transfiguration. My spells have begun to wear off, as you can see, and we'll see if a different caster affects the effect. You remember the spells?"

"Yes."

"Then begin."

For once Persephone had her wand. She'd never had it with Marvolo before, and it gave her a sense of strength. What if she used the Stunning Spell on him and called for Professor Dumbledore? She'd never put much faith in Professor Dumbledore before, but he was the first person that popped into her mind. He would know what to do.

"I can see into your mind. If you try to Stun me I will end up doing something most unpleasant in return," Professor Riddle murmured. The breath in Persy's lungs escaped and she felt as if he'd slapped her. It was hopeless. He could see into her mind because he was a…what was the word Professor Snape used? A Legilimens. "Correct. Now stop your dawdling and work."

"Do you mind if I try healing spells first?" she asked.

"I doubt they will work. You have five minutes."

"_Resarcio_."

The flesh around his eyes seemed to heal, and he looked slightly better, but… It wasn't enough.

"_Resarcio maxima."_

_ "Condico."_

_ "Condico maxima."_

_ "Guaro."_

_ "Guaro mente."_

"That's enough," he said, moving her wand down. "Those spells aren't powerful enough. Now do the transfiguration."

"You know that this isn't my strong point."

"I am aware. If this does not work we shall move onto darker spells."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We will move on when the time comes. Begin," he ordered.

"_Genero_," she said, pointing her wand at his head. The hair repaired itself, growing in the places where he'd been balding. She repeated the spell over several areas and, for the moment, he looked better. "Did it work?"

"No. That was not nearly enough. It's only a disguise. I need you to _heal_ me," he hissed, reaching forward and grasping her arms so hard she knew they would be bruised. "If you don't then I'll—I'll…"

"You'll what? Look like someone who has made Horcruxes?"

"I won't look young anymore," he murmured.

"How old are you?"

"That does not matter! What matters is that you do your job. Now!"

He was clearly mad, and becoming more mad by the second. "_Venni_." Nothing happened. "_Fisso_…_Accetto…Recessus corpa… Pallor maxima…_"

"Stop."

She was panting, trying not to collapse, and he stood over her. "I'm sorry."

"We shall move on. I have the necessary materials ready for a transmutation."

"You want me to try alchemy? I've only studied theory so far this year—it's too dangerous."

"You will do as I say. You will perform alchemy, and you will do it now."

"But sir—"

His fingers closed around her throat. "Who am I?"

"Master," she gasped.

"You will obey," he ordered, pressing his wand against the tattoo. It burned worse than any Crucio and she felt like knives were being stabbed into her arm. She fell to the floor again, and murmured out acquiescence. The pain stopped, and he led her to the supplies. She took the chalk and the bowl and, searching through her memory, she began to draw the transmutation circle. Professor Riddle kept making impatient sounds in the background, and she tried her best to ignore him.

She'd told the truth when she'd said that they'd only learned theory in Professor Farfalle's class. The first year of alchemy class was dedicated to theory, and the second to practice. It was that way to ensure that nothing went terribly wrong. That was the only reason Professor Dumbledore allowed an alchemy class. But Professor Riddle… he wasn't seriously expecting her to be successful. Even though she'd done a ton of research on the subject that was one thing, the actual process was entirely different.

"How much longer?"

"Soon," she said.

Persy mixed the ingredients together in the bowl, and stirred. Had she done everything correctly? She had a feeling she was missing something. One final ingredient… what was it? Her mind flashed through the pages of text she'd read until it dawned upon her. Grabbing the knife, she approached Professor Riddle with the utmost caution.

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice tense.

"I need some of your blood. Just a couple of drops, and then it'll be ready."

He nodded and held out his hand. Persephone took the knife and drew it across his palm, collecting and taking the blood to the basin before it could fall onto the floor. The ingredients mixed together easily, and she tapped it once with her wand to imbue it with her essence.

"Step inside the circle, please." He did, and she bit the corner of her lip. "Master, this could go wrong."

"It won't."

"I'm merely an apprentice."

"And I am your Master. Do as I say. Now."

She didn't know the consequences, but they could be bad. Either Professor Riddle would be hurt…or she would.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne: A bit of a cliffhanger, but it was the best place to stop.<strong>

**To UniCryin- I have to be realistic with Persephone. She is not strong enough to overcome Lord Voldemort, and that's a fact. The only person able to fight him on equal footing is Dumbledore or Harry, and she's not on their level. But I agree that she should stand up to him, I wish she could.**

**1. Alchemy information comes from Fullmetal Alchemist or my imagination.**

**2. Most of the spells aren't from the Harry Potter universe. They're either words translated from English to Latin or Italian. **

**3. The pain in her arm was merely a kind of Imperius curse in the dream universe. Now she's sworn to him in the real world.**

**Please review. There are only four chapters left of Order of the Pheonix!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Rayne Says: So this chapter's a little bit longer than the last few. Woo! **

**Thanks to voiceonfire, Fullmoonswan, and sirius-ly'lupe-y for the reviews! They motivated me.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-five<strong>

Persephone felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of her neck. It was now or never. Either she would do this transmutation and something would go wrong, or…nothing would happen. She could only dream of nothing happening. Alchemy class had been full of horror stories of the 'what ifs.' There had been a boy who'd lost both of his arms and one leg while trying to revive his grandfather. Another person had lost half of their intestines. There was so much that could go wrong that it made her mind spin.

"Now, Miss Greene. While I'm still young," Professor Riddle hissed, gesturing to the circle around him.

"Yes, Master," she replied, bending down on the cold stone floor and holding her wand tightly in hand. This was it. She reached out with one hand and touched her wand to the circle with the other. "Accipite et sanare sibi nocuit. Figere os et figere anima. Tueri tam triae et subiectum. Ne aut ad malum. Lorem ipsum vim ut hunc meum," she chanted, her magic channeling from the stick of wood in her hand to the circle on the floor. The circle glowed white for a moment before turning a dark shade of purple.

That wasn't good. It was supposed to be red if she'd done it correctly. Did that mean?

"Professor! Get out of there now!" she screamed, beginning to take her hands off of the seal.

"No! I can feel it working," he groaned, hunching over. She watched as new flesh grew over the old, pink and healthy in color, and hair sprouted from his head. His eyes lost their red hue and his nose reformed. It did appear to be working. She could feel her body growing weak though. He was taking too much energy. At this rate…she might die.

"Professor, it's too much. I- I can't handle it."

"You will do as I say," he repeated, a mad glow in his eyes. "And only let go once I allow you to."

The madness in his gaze held her in place. This was it. This was the end. Goodbye Graham, Lydia…her mother and father…Professor Snape…Fred, she thought wearily. She could feel her body beginning to slump down onto the floor. She was so tired. It would be just like going to sleep she'd heard. No pain. No misery. Just regrets—so many regrets.

Her body fell on top of the transmutation circle, her magic cutting off in a last ditch effort to save the body, and before she passed out she saw a very young-looking Professor Riddle looking down on her in pleasure. "You've done well."

* * *

><p>When she woke up again (much to her surprise) he was standing over her, but something was different from the last time she'd seen him. He looked ill again, and royally pissed. Noticing that she was awake, he picked her up by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. "What went wrong?" he screamed.<p>

"I- I don't know, Master. I'm not at an advanced enough level for this kind of magic-"

"-Are you telling me I picked the wrong girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"I knew I should have chosen Granger. I was too worried about her figuring out my identity, but she would have been able to handle a simple alchemical reaction," he sighed. "Well, I'll make do with what I have."

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked, a single tear slipping from her eye and cascading down her cheek.

"We're going to move on, as I said earlier," he remarked, letting her go. She barely managed to remain standing, but held herself against the wall. "Now do you remember that potion I asked you to read?"

"Yes."

"You're going to make it."

"Why can't you just do all of this yourself? You're the professor, not I!"

"So I am, but my magic is a little too tainted for it to be able to heal. I'd only do further damage. But we're wasting time again. Miss Greene, prepare the potion."

"May I have the recipe so that I don't make a mistake?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, his voice almost sounding caring and kind again. He Summoned the book with a simple flick of his wand and it opened before her to that oh-so-familiar potion. She would do what was needed.

"You—you have all of the necessary materials?" she stuttered, remembering all of the dark ingredients needed for this potion.

"All but one, but it shall supply itself before the potion is due."

"Very well," she said, going into his supply cabinet and finding everything she needed: unicorn blood, unicorn hair, a phoenix feather, a hawthorn branch, and… "Sir, there isn't any virgin blood in here."

"I am aware. Begin the potion, Miss Greene. Oh and here," he said, waving his wand, "I believe you need this." A dirty old bone, gnawed on by some kind of animal appeared in the air and fell into the cauldron.

"Whose is it?" she asked.

"My mother's. It was rather tricky to find in London, but I tracked it down. After all, I used my father's already and I need a more…magical quality for this reformation."

She didn't know what he was talking about, but it sounded like more dark magic. Still, she didn't question him and began fixing the potion. She took his mother's bone and the unicorn hair and blended them together in the mortar until they were finely crushed. Putting it into the cauldron with the basic ingredient, she then took the phoenix feather and set it aflame before also putting it inside. She soaked the hawthorn branch in the unicorn blood before slicing it into long sticks and using them to stir the other materials in a counterclockwise motion thirteen times. "Master, the virgin blood?"

"You know," he drawled, "without this potion I may die."

"You have your Horcruxes. You cannot die unless they are destroyed."

"Perhaps I taught you too much, Miss Greene," he said, coming closer to her. He had a long-handled bone knife in his hand and she felt great fear upon the sight. Was he going to kill her now? Why? She was so close to finishing the potion, all she needed was…

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"A white nightgown in every dream," he replied. "White is the color of purity after all."

"I won't give it willingly."

"Oh you will. Otherwise I will kill your fiancé, your best friend, _everyone_ you care for, and you will watch. Perhaps I could even have you do it under the Imperious Curse. Would you enjoy that? I possess the power to make you do so, and if you wish to avoid such a fate you will take this knife and give me what I need," he said.

He was truly evil—worse than any imaginary Dark Lord could be. Professor Riddle and Marvolo ceased to be two different people; they were one and the same, and it was only now that she understood she'd been tricked, used. He had planned this all along. Persephone took the knife from him and cut her palm above a small bowl containing the additional unicorn blood. Perhaps it was a Pure mixture of great power. Unicorns were pure creatures, and she—she was not only Pure-blood but also a virgin. Was that why he had chosen her over Granger? Because unlike Granger she was of better lineage?

The blood congealed together and she mixed them carefully, pausing every third turn to add a dash of dried thestral tears. She knew it wasn't in the recipe, but in her research she'd discovered that they would help to heal minor wounds. They weren't as good as phoenix tears, but they would do.

"And now we wait," she murmured.

"How long?"

"Forty-five minutes. It's a relatively quick brew considering…"

"Indeed it is," he gasped, sitting down on his chair. She could tell that he was in great pain, and his skin had regained a gray pallor. As he ran a hand through his hair, clumps fell out and she could see the sheen of bald skin beneath it.

"Sir? How many Horcruxes did you create?"

"Silly girl, you think I would tell you? You are not worthy of _my_ secrets. You already know too much. I should kill you where you stand."

"Then why don't you," she quivered.

"You're a valuable asset. Not many of my kind can heal wounds and healing magic requires a sense of, how shall I say this? Ah, a willingness to heal," he said, the words hissing out of his mouth. "If there was not that willingness, the healing won't work. But surely you know this; you've been training with Madam Pomfrey all year."

"Why do you need my consent? Why not have another person heal you?"

"I can be rather picky so I'm told," he chuckled. "No one was worthy enough but you… You are special enough for me, Persephone Greene. You had all of the skills I required for my _personal_ Healer, and with your oath of loyalty you always will."

She didn't ask him the other question on her mind. What would happen after tonight?

* * *

><p>It was thirty minutes later, when she was half-asleep, that she heard Professor Riddle give a great gasp and choke. Immediately she was on her feet to aid him, but he pushed her away. Had the alchemic reaction finally gotten to him? Was this an adverse side-effect?<p>

"Professor, what's wrong?"

"Something is not right," he murmured. "Why isn't it going according to plan? They should have brought him to me by now. What is that boy up to?"

"What boy, Master?"

"Have I miscalculated? Perhaps sending Bella was not a great idea—her sanity hasn't been the same since Azkaban, or maybe it is Lucius' fault? He has always cared more for himself than me. Yes, he would save himself rather than follow through on his mission…"

"Professor! Are you all right?" Persy asked again.

He didn't answer or even look at her. Instead he continued to murmur to himself, and she only caught every other word. It seemed that his mind was elsewhere, looking through someone else's mind. He gave another shudder and she reached forward to do something, but he hit her hand away. Then he paused, becoming still. This scared her more than the shaking or shuddering, because when he was still it meant that something was more than wrong.

"No," he whispered. "It can't be…"

"Professor?"

"Hush!" he said, closing his eyes tightly and going into that same distant place as before. Then he abruptly stood and swept all of the papers and books off of his desk and onto the floor. He roared, the sound animalistic, and Persy backed up into a corner. She didn't know the source of his fury, but she didn't want to feel it. He was murmuring again, pacing, and she felt as if she was trapped in a cage with a tiger. "Miss Greene?"

"Y-yes?"

"Disillusion yourself now. We are going on a field trip," he said through pursed lips and a furrow on his brow.

"Where?"

"To the Ministry. Well? What are you waiting for? Do it now!"

She immediately followed his orders and cloaked herself. Then he reached down and gripped onto her arm, probably leaving another bruise, and Apparated. The sensation was terrible, like being squeezed in a small pipe, but that feeling was overthrown by the realization of something.

Before he had taken her she'd glimpsed the potion, now ready, and had seen the black smoke emanating from the cauldron which meant… The potion had been perfect.

It would have worked.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The incantation for the transmutation (made up of course) translates (through Google, ugh) as "Take him and to heal the damage. To fix the bone and fix the soul. To protect both the caster and the subject. Not to bad either. Welcome to this force of my." Ah, Google translate. Basically, it's saying heal him and don't kill either of us.<strong>

**2. Imagine if I'd done this fic with Hermione... Hmmm?**

**3. The potion is made up by me. Ingredients chosen either because of dark elements or because of their purity/healing powers.**

**4. I've always loved the white nightgown metaphor. Did anyone get it beforehand?**

**5. I did delve into the next chapter of HP (Chapter 26 "The Only One He Ever Feared") because I wanted to get them out of his classroom. Off to the Ministry! **

**6. Yes, if he'd been patient and waited the potion would have healed him. Patience is a virtue.**

**Reviews are lovely because there are only three more chapters left! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Rayne Says: We are down to the cut, and the action is heating up. This chapter has a lot of realizations and keys for the next book. **

**Thanks to voiceonfire for the review, and this is just near the end of the First Book. Know the Perils is a trilogy-woo! **

**Anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-six<strong>

Persephone Greene and Professor Tom Riddle of Hogwarts arrived at the Ministry of Magic with a quiet pop. She'd expected him to make more of a grand entrance with the way his emotions were twisting with fury and seething, but he'd just stood there for a moment to take in the scene. Several pieces of a statue lay about them, shards of glass, residue from a battle gone by. Two people stood in the same room, clearly not having noticed the. One of them was Bellatrix Lestrange, and the other was Harry Potter. Potter looked half mad and his wand was pointed at Bellatrix. They were shouting about something, arguing really.

"Nothing there!" Potter said. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that-"

"No! It isn't true, you're lying—MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED—DO NOT PUNISH ME—"

"Don't waste your breath," Harry continued. "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, Potter?" Professor Riddle said, in a voice that she didn't recognize. She looked up to him and realized that his transfiguration had completely fallen off. His head was bald, his eyes red cat-like slit, and his nose was gone again but for two slits. His skin had turned white again, and he looked…inhuman. She was very much scared of him now. This was not the professor that she had been trying to help. This was a new man. "So you smashed my prophecy? No, Bella, he is not lying…. I see the truth looking at me from within his useless mind. …Months of preparation, months of effort…and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again. …"

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black! Master, you should know—"

"Be quiet, Bella," Professor Riddle hissed. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

"But Master—he is here—he is below—"

Who was he? How did Professor Riddle know Bellatrix Lestrange? Why did she keep calling him master? These questions swirled inside Persephone's brain. She wanted him to answer her, to explain what was going on, but he wouldn't even look in her direction, or even Bellatrix's. All of his attention was focused on Harry Potter. But why? Harry was his student, he saw him almost every day, why was this any different? Why did Potter seem to recognize him in this form?

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter. You have irked me too often, for too long. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Persephone flinched as the Killing Curse left Professor Riddle's wand and went towards Potter. Nothing made sense anymore. Why was Professor Riddle trying to kill Harry Potter?

Before the curse could hit the Boy Who Lived, a golden statue leapt alive and protected him from the spell. "What—?" Professor Riddle said, as he looked around for something. Persephone hoped that he didn't blame her, for it was not her fault. Then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"

Persy knew when a fight was brewing, and this one felt like one for the ages. She didn't quite understand why Professor Riddle and Professor Dumbledore were fighting, or why Professor Dumbledore looked sad. It was as if he didn't want to fight, but was resigned to it. Still, Persephone knew she had to move, to get out of the way, before a stray spell hit her. These wizards were far above her level.

Taking off down a hallway she ran, her feet carrying her on their own, and down a lift. She pushed a random button, trusting whatever this intuition that was guiding her. It took her down nine floors to a long familiar hallway. She'd been here before, in her dreams, and the door was open. She kept running, through the first door, and the next, through the mechanical room where two bodies lay on the floor being tended by others. Through another room until she reached the hall. It was far different from her dreams because it was wrecked. Several stacks lay on the floor, their shelves astray, and the prophecies broken on the floor. This was where she had to go.

She ran down to Row 59 and looked around. This row had been attacked too, and only a handful of the prophecies were intact. Carefully going through the shards on the floor, she looked at the initials and names, praying that she'd find what she was looking for.

Occasionally a sound would filter into the room, causing her to still and look around. No one came in, but she could hear whispered orders and worried laments. Her fingers were bleeding from all of the shards she'd pawed through, but she couldn't find the prophecy she was looking for. She sighed, her hand falling onto a rather large piece of glass, and looked down.

**S.P.T. to P.M.G.**

**Dark Lord**

**and**

**Draco Malfoy**

Was this it? Her heart raced as she looked closer. It had her initials on it, and what she assumed were Professor Trelawney's. It also mentioned the Dark Lord and… Draco Malfoy. Was he the one with the power to defy the Dark Lord? Was he the one she needed to help?

She picked up the shard and put it into her pocket, hoping that it wouldn't fall out on the way out of the Ministry. Still Disillusioned, she made her way back through the rooms, carefully avoiding all of the witches and wizards wandering about. She saw Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley being gathered up, that Longbottom boy, Ginny Weasley, and the odd Ravenclaw girl too. Persephone held her breath and made her way through the rooms, trying not to touch anyone or even breathe too loudly, but it was difficult because her heart was racing.

Out of the room and up the lift, back up to the main floor where she saw Professor Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange for one moment before they disappeared the next. Harry Potter was on the floor, in obvious pain, and Professor Dumbledore went to him. She noticed various voices filling up the room and looked around to discover that Ministry wizards of every standing had gathered around, all of their tones filled with fear and awe.

"He was there!" a scarlet-robed man said, pointing at where Professor Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange had stood moments before. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear, it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!"

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" Minister Fudge gasped. "Merlin's beard—here –_here!_—in the Ministry of Magic!—great heavens above—it doesn't seem possible—my word—how can this be?"

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius, you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore! You—here—I—I—" he stuttered, looking around at the Aurors beside him. "Seize him!"

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men—and win again! But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong men for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!"

The rest of the conversation faded away from Persephone's ears… Lord Voldemort returned? But…he hadn't been there! Only Professor Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange had—her arm burned with new fury and she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes. It hurt so badly, worse than before, and she knew that Professor Riddle, her Master, was calling her. But would she answer?

She knew that she had to escape the Ministry. What tale would she tell if they caught her? Oh, she Apparated with her Professor when Apparating wasn't even possible on Hogwarts' grounds and he'd fought Professor Dumbledore? That would go over real well. The flesh on her arm was beginning to become an inferno. Why _had_ Professor Riddle and Professor Dumbledore fought?

All of her unanswered questions were sent away when she noticed Harry Potter grabbing ahold of a large golden head and disappearing from sight. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore had made a Portkey and sent Potter somewhere. She should go too, while she could. The fireplaces were open and she knew that they would lead her up and out of the Ministry, from there she would figure it out.

"Now Cornelius, I believe that I owe you an explanation," Professor Dumbledore said, turning to the Minister.

"Indeed you do, Dumbledore! I shall not tolerate being made a fool."

"You have already succeeded. I have been telling you for a year now that Lord Voldemort has returned, and yet you doubted me. Now you know the truth. Instead of preparing for war while he was weakest you wasted that time chasing after me and my Order. He is back, Cornelius, and he is ready to fight."

"But—how—what—why?" he spluttered, looking quite faint.

"Why not? I'm quite sure that he would have preferred to stay in that cocoon of safety your denial provided him, but now that he has been ousted he will return to his old ways. Prepare, Cornelius, prepare for the return of Lord Voldemort."

"Will you stop saying his name?" Minister Fudge squeaked.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

As much as Persephone wanted to stay and hear the rest of Professor Dumbledore's explanation, she saw an opportunity to leave. There was a single fireplace out of the way of everyone else and out of view. If she made it there before anyone blocked the way she could leave without anyone knowing better. She quietly made her way through the crowd and to the fireplace. Slipping into the green flames, she thought for a moment, and then whispered, "Head of Slytherin's office, Hogwarts."

There was general head rush as her body twisted through the flames. She stepped out of them and into Professor Snape's office, looking around. He was at his desk, grading papers absent mindedly, but he looked up when Persephone entered.

"Miss Greene? What are you doing here?"

"He's back, Professor Snape," she whispered. "The Dark Lord has returned."

She collapsed onto the carpet, her legs too weak to support her, and she curled up in a ball. Within seconds, Professor Snape was in front of her with a familiar-looking vial. "Take it," he murmured.

She did so without question or complaint. The instant calm was a relief and she met her professor's dark eyes with her own. "Professor…I know who he is now."

"Who are you talking about?"

"I should have known, all of the signs were there. Perhaps he was right and Granger would have been better. Merlin, I'm so stupid. I can't believe…I fell right into his trap. He knew all along."

Who, Miss Greene?" Professor Snape snapped.

"Professor Riddle of course," she murmured.

"What about Professor Riddle?"

"He's the Dark Lord. He's been him since the beginning, and we never even knew."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Perhaps you've had too little sleep as of recently."

"I'M NOT MAD! I know it's him! I tried—I tried to fix him, to heal him, but it didn't work. None of it did! And now I know who he is and I feel horrible because I almost made it possible for him to continue leading a normal life below all of our noses."

"What are you talking about?"

"I made a potion tonight, a dark potion, and it would have healed him—his appearance. He would have looked like an ordinary wizard, would have been able to keep teaching here, and no one would have been the wiser. Can you imagine, Professor? The Dark Lord at Hogwarts, teaching the children! Teaching us for all of these years and we never knew it. Does that mean we're Death Eaters, Professor?"

Her body began shaking again and she wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She would curse herself if need be. Instead of answering her, Professor Riddle turned over her hands and looked at the copious scrapes and cuts. "Why are you injured?"

"I had to get the prophecy," she murmured.

"What prophecy?"

"The one Professor Trelawney told me."

"Do you have it?" he said with urgency.

"They broke it, but I know who it's about now. The one with the power to defy the Dark Lord…"

"Show me," Professor Snape ordered.

"No, I don't take orders from you! Only my Master can give me orders," Persephone intoned.

"Who is your Master?"

A voice from deep in her subconscious told her_ tell no one; remember what Marvolo will do…_

"I cannot say, but I will show you the shard," she replied, taking out the piece of glass. She handed it to Professor Snape and he turned it over in his own.

"What did the prophecy say? Can you remember the entire thing?"

"Yes… The one with the power to defy the Dark Lord shall face a choice, born to those whom he trusts most, born to power yet he knows not what true power is, defiance will lead to the vanquishing of the Dark Lord, obedience will lead to the end of the Chosen One's power…"

"Was that all of it?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure that it's about Mr. Malfoy?"

"The glass says so. Those are my initials and Professor Trelawney's. It would be a terrible coincidence if it weren't," she said.

"And you're quite sure that Tom Riddle is the Dark Lord?"

"I watched him transform into the monster that everyone else identified as the Dark Lord. I don't think that Professor Riddle and the Dark Lord switched places at the last minute."

"Agreed. I believe that we should inform Professor Dumbledore about this situation."

"I think that he's talking to Harry Potter right now," Persephone said.

"Of course. Then the next course of action is for you to go to your common room."

"Will I be safe?" she whispered.

"Of course."

"He Apparated from Hogwarts, Professor. No one can do that."

"Obviously he figured a way around it, but Professor Dumbledore will fix that shortly."

"I still don't feel safe."

"You are safe," he murmured, helping her up. She flinched as his hands drifted over her bruises. Frowning, her pulled up her sleeves and saw the distinct finger-shaped marks. "Did he do this?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps the hospital wing would be better than your common room."

She didn't reply, but followed him as he guided her to the familiar room. The doors opened and she saw a flurry of activity, but couldn't focus on anything. She a bunch of people moving around and the click of heels as someone stepped forward.

"Severus, we're quite busy at the moment. What do you need?"

"I'm afraid that Miss Greene is in need of a bed for the night. She has several lacerations and bruises from an unknown source as well as shock. She may be in need of Dreamless Sleep. I've already given her a Calming Draught."

"Oh dear, yes we have a bed left. Lead her over this way," Madam Pomfrey instructed, and she felt her body going toward the bed. Then she felt a drink being pushed past her lips, and before she could spare a thought to the whole Riddle/Dark Lord conundrum she was pushed into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne Says:<strong>

**1. I totally forgot about the Apparation thing when I wrote the last chapter, so I'm covering my ass here. Let's be honest.**

**2. Ah yes, the prophecy is about Draco Malfoy. If you weren't able to guess that I was being more mysterious than I thought.**

**3. And so, Persephone set the pieces for the sixth book by revealing the Dark Lord's true identity to Professor Snape and revealing the prophecy to him as well. Because she's behind-the-scenes, but not in the dark.**

**4. That isn't the last you'll see of Tom Riddle.**

**Only two more chapters to go! Reviews please?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rayne Says: Sorry for the bit of a delay in comparison to the past few chapters, but here it is. I realized upon starting this chapter that I'd skipped chapter Thirty-seven from Order of the Pheonix, but I decided to keep it that way because that chapter is basically Dumbledore talking to Harry and that's it. So this is it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I want at least five more before I begin posting part two, because they're my hostages.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-seven<strong>

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns**

In a brief statement Friday night, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is active once more.

"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord—well, you know who I mean—is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord—Thingy.

"We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defense that will be delivered free to all Wizarding homes within the coming month."

The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the Wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more."

Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening.

Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards, and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unable for comment last night. He has insisted for a year that You-Know-Who was not dead, as was widely believed and hoped, but recruited followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile the Boy Who Lived—

* * *

><p>"There you are, Harry, I knew they'd drag you into it somehow," Hermione Granger said, looking over the paper at Potter.<p>

They weren't the most pleasant roommates. For one thing, they talked far too much. For another they seemed to think the world revolved around them and their adventures. Persephone was still in the hospital wing, mostly under the orders of Professor Snape and under her own paranoia. At least she knew she was somewhat safe around the Boy Who Lived. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow the Him to come into Hogwarts and attack Potter. The Golden Boy mustn't be touched.

The Golden Trio and their mates all looked rather horrible. Their injuries were worse than hers, at least the physical ones, but most of them had been discharged from the hospital wing. They never seemed to notice Persy, which was just fine by her, but she didn't say much. Most of her day was spent either sleeping or staring at the ceiling. She didn't want to think…to remember. So she didn't; it was that simple.

"He's the 'Boy Who Lived' again now, though, isn't he? Not such a show-off maniac anymore, eh?" Ron Weasley commented.

"Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry," Granger said. "'_A lone voice of truth…perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story…forced to bear ridicule and slander…'_ Hmmm, I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering though…" she paused, obviously in pain. Persy had heard that some sort of unknown curse had hit her and done a lot of damage. There was a small part of her mind that wanted to help Madam Pomfrey take care of them, but she ignored it. "'_You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to four, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page five, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter, page nine…' _Well, it's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in _The Quibbler_ months ago…"

That odd Ravenclaw girl, who Persy had since learned was named Luna Lovegood said, "Daddy sold it to them. He got a very good price for it too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer and see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Persephone tuned herself out at that point, because unlike the others she wasn't used to Luna's odd ways. She was just…weird. Still, Persy felt that she had the benefit of understanding the Golden Trio better now. They were like a family, and it reminded her of Fred's definition of love. They'd been willing to go against Him to help Harry Potter, to fight and be injured to help a friend. She didn't understand it.

Her ears perked up when the talk turned to Fred and George. Apparently, Professor Flitwick had finally gotten rid of most of the swamp except for a small patch. A small smile came upon Persy's face. Thoughts of Fred were the only good ones she had. Everything else was blood and pain and…Him. She shut her eyes and made her mind blank as a slate. If she didn't think she wouldn't remember.

Her attention was brought back to the others when they began to speak of the toad. Umbridge was a few beds over from Persephone, and in some ways she seemed worse. They were both in shock, but…the other witch was a more severe case. That much was clear from the way she sat up every time someone made a noise like horse's hooves. Persy didn't know the backstory, and wasn't sure she did want to.

Harry Potter left the room, and the conversations dissolved. Apparently when Potter wasn't around nobody found something worth talking about. Longbottom and Lovegood left, conversing about some kind of creatures that could confuse your emotions, and Ginny stayed to talk with her brother. The one good thing about not being noticed was that she got to know them without having an act. And she agreed with Fred, they were his family, and, as such, very much like him.

In a way she was thankful that Fred hadn't dropped by to visit his siblings, because then she didn't have to see him. How was she supposed to act like she didn't know him when he'd obviously stop to talk to her and find out why she was in the hospital wing? Still, when she slept without the help of Dreamless Sleep Fred was there, and he comforted her, told her she wasn't to blame, and offered her kisses in return for tears. She found herself missing the redheaded boy, more than she thought she would.

Ginny Weasley left, and Ron and Hermione seemed to go to sleep. Persy turned her head to look at the bed beside her. Graham was still here, but not here because he still hadn't spoken. Madam Pomfrey had said that he was getting better every day, and might be able to go home for the holidays instead of St. Mungo's. He was currently awake, staring at the ceiling. She sighed and turned back. Graham was the least of her problems.

She closed her eyes and, before she was aware, she drifted off to sleep.

_Persephone was in the room again. There was the fireplace, cackling, and the chair turned away from her. She hadn't dreamt of Him since Thursday, and she didn't want to. Turning to the door behind her, she tried the knob. It didn't turn. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest, and she tried again. It was locked. _

_ "Trying to escape?" a high, cold voice asked. _

_ "N-no."_

_ "Are you quite sure? I can sense your fear."_

_ "Just leave me alone," she whispered, facing the door. She heard steps behind her, slow and deliberate, but resisted the urge to cry. It was useless, useless to fight and resist, but she wanted to._

_ "I can't do that," the Dark Lord said, turning her around to face him. The mask was entirely gone. He looked just as he had in the Ministry. A menacing smile broke across his face and he pulled out his wand to trace it down her face. "You belong to me, Persephone Greene. You gave me your oath."_

_ "I take it back."_

_ "That's not allowed. You serve me until your death."_

_ "Why do you need me? The job is done," she said._

_ "It's not over yet. A war is on its way and I need my Healer at my side."_

_ The only excuse to come to her mind was, "I have school."_

_ "Think of it as a part-time job," he murmured, his wand trailing down her shoulder to the tattoo. It burned slightly under the touch of the yew, and she flinched. "I'm afraid that I have to cancel our lessons for this summer. I have work to do."_

_ "Are you leaving Hogwarts?" she asked._

_ "Of course, stupid girl. My disguise is of no further use, and my plans are changing. I sent my resignation letter to Professor Dumbledore with the excuse of holiday in Romania. He offered me his best wishes," the Dark Lord chuckled. _

_ "What do you want me to do?" _

_ "Stay alert, stay safe, and continue your training. Do you understand?"_

_ "Yes," she whispered, "but I don't want to be a Death Eater."_

_ "You are not a Death Eater. You are so much more."_

"Miss Greene! Miss Greene! Calm down now or I will do so for you forcibly," a voice shouted, hands holding her down as she thrashed around. It didn't help. She'd seen him. He'd come to her again. She wasn't safe anywhere. The hands holding her down left for a moment, only to return and slip a needle through her vein. Her pulse moved from thundering to slow in a few moments and her vision changed from blurred to clear.

Madam Pomfrey was standing over her, worry apparent on her face, holding the empty needle in hand. "Are you all right, dear? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"I…I'm fine."

"Do I need to fetch Professor Snape?"

"No, ma'am. I'm perfectly fine. Attend to the others," she replied.

"Very well, but if you need me give a shout."

The medi-witch nodded once and bustled off to tend to Ron Weasley's welts. Persy closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. It wasn't safe to sleep. She'd need to stay awake from now on, because Dreamless Sleep was opening her mind up to Him again.

"Per…?" a deep voice asked.

Persephone's head snapped up and she stared at Graham, whose eyes were showing the most awareness she'd seen in him for months. "Graham?"

"Per, whr?"

"You're in the hospital wing," she replied, taking a moment to make sense of what he was saying.

"Happen?"

"We think you ended up in the Vanishing Cabinet and got stuck. Can't you remember?"

"No. Ewww."

"Ew?"

"Ewww," he groaned.

"Oh! Me. I… I had an accident. I'll tell you more later," she said. "Madam Pomfrey should take a look at you first."

"Luve."

"I love you too," she said, wanting to be excited but forced to be calm. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Graham's conscious and talking…kind of," she explained.

"Wonderful! Let me just have a look."

The medi-witch bent over Graham and began to ask a series of questions. Graham answered them as best he could, but it was clear he was still confused. Persephone could only hope that he would continue to get well, because she needed a shoulder.

Three days before the end of term, Persephone was forced out of the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey. Her bruises and cuts were healed, she hadn't had a nightmare or panic attack, and so her mentor was sure that she was in perfect health. She wasn't. Persy hadn't slept for the last few nights and, except for a few moments when she cat-napped, she was running off of Wit-Sharpening potions again. The signs were clear. Her hands were shaking almost constantly, her emotions were running haywire, and this time she had hallucinations.

They were terrible visions. It was mostly the Dark Lord appearing to her. He was in the common room, the classroom, the library, even her bed, and he was always menacing. Sometimes Fred appeared, injured and bleeding, and calling for her help. She tried hard to appear normal to her fellow classmates, but she could tell that some of them were being wary of her odd behavior. She'd almost cursed Lydia when she'd asked if anything was wrong.

It was all going to Hell.

It was more than she could take, but not too much to handle. She would survive this term and then…what would she do? Go back to Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draughts until she was a mindless zombie? Try to stay awake forever? She could run, but she had to sleep sometime. It was a fact, and her behavior was unhealthy—even she knew that. What could she do? Who could she go to for help that wouldn't ask too many questions?

Her feet led her down the corridor and down the stairs into the dungeons. The torch light played tricks on her mind and she drew her wand out, ready to attack anyone should they try to surprise her. She could smell the stench of decay and ruin, and wasn't sure if it was in her head or not. The trip seemed to be taking far too long, or she was going slowly—she wasn't sure which—but either way her paranoia continued to grow.

"Who's there?" she asked, her wand pointed out in front of her.

"Just me," a cold reply said, and she felt her heart begin to pound. "I've come to collect what's mine."

"N-no! I won't go with you."

The Dark Lord stepped out of the shadows, his face gaunt and pale. The disguise was back, and he easily looked as handsome as he had before the Horcruxes began to affect him. She backed up against the wall, her hands shaking furiously and tried to think of a spell to take care of him. Nothing powerful enough came to mind. She was going to die.

"Please, just give me more time, Master! I can't go now," she said.

"Miss Greene, what is going on?" a smooth voice drawled.

Professor Snape stepped into the corridor, looking calmly at her. He didn't seem to see the most evil wizard of the generation standing nearby. She tried to signal him to look in the corner, but he ignored her gestures.

"Professor Snape…he's here," she whispered.

"Who is here?"

"The Dark Lord," she said, fear evident in her voice. Her knees were threatening to collapse, her hands were shaking so bad that the wand was almost falling out of her fingers. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, raised his wand to the corner, and whispered a few spells. Nothing happened. "He's still there."

"There is no one there."

"He's right there!"

"Miss Greene, when was the last time you slept?" he asked.

"I can't go to sleep."

"And why not?"

"He'll come to me again," she said, barely noticing when he started guiding her into his office. "He says I belong to him, but I don't. I don't want to help him."

"When did he visit you last?"

"Three days ago. Professor Snape I need your help."

"Why?"

"Teach me Occlumency, please! I want to protect my mind from the Dark Lord."

"I don't believe-"

"I can pay you," she said, reaching into her robes and pulling out several Galleons. "Price is not an issue."

"Put your money away. I will give you lessons…in exchange for information."

"What information?" she yawned.

"What did the Dark Lord teach you?"

"He taught me about alchemy, transfiguration, potions, and…Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes, Miss Greene? I'm unfamiliar with the term."

"They're a terrible bit of magic. I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore knows what they are. Have you told him…?"

"That the man he trusted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for decades was his most-feared enemy?"

"Yes."

"I have made him aware of the situation. He suspected it for a while."

She relaxed into the chair, eyes falling. "I can't…can't go to sleep. He'll get me."

"If I give you some Dreamless Sleep will you rest?"

"Won't that make me weaker?"

"Only if you meet with the Dark Lord in person. You need your rest."

"Then you'll teach me Occlumency?"

He stood up and got the potion, uncorking it in one swift motion, before handing it to her. "I will."

"Thank you, Professor," she said, taking the vial and sipping it. A sense of peace came over her and she sank deeper into the cushion. It was so easy to fall asleep, relax… go to sleep.

After a good night's sleep and several more dreamless naps, Persy felt back to normal—or whatever this new 'normal' was. Currently, she was finishing up her packing before heading down for the final feast. All of her robes and clothing folded up easily into the trunk, followed by a few trinkets and books. Bits of parchment and quills were stuffed into the open spaces, and she gave up after five more minutes. She could always mail anything else with Mercury.

Pulling her robes on, she made her way up to the Great Hall. This was the last supper, the final time she might have a somewhat normal meal at Hogwarts. She wasn't denying the fact that things would change this summer. The Dark Lord was back, and he wanted her to work for him. She wanted so many things, but a normal life was one she couldn't have anymore. Professor Snape had explained it to her; because she had a trace on her tattoo she couldn't go into hiding. He would find her. No matter where she ran or where she went, he would know.

Professor Snape told her that he hadn't let Professor Dumbledore know of her situation. When she'd asked why, he'd simply said that she 'wouldn't make a very good spy.'

The Hall was emitting loud echoes of students talking and reminiscing about term. The Gryffindor table seemed to be the loudest, recounting the tale of Fred and George for another time. Slytherin was unusually quiet, but that was to be expected. A lot of Pure-blood families had been shamed by the arrests of their patriarchs. Another reason that this summer would be different. Normally, Persephone would be trussed up and forced to attend all of the garden parties and galas. She was sure that her mother would still find ways to make her fancy up for something.

Persephone sat down at the end of the table, helping herself to some food. She'd lost weight since the revelation of Professor Riddle, and was trying to regain it. She was cold and felt…like as if ice had frosted over her heart and soul. The food tasted great, but it turned to dust in her mouth. Professor Dumbledore gave a speech about the power of friendship and love, but she only heard bits and pieces. Dinner seemed to move by rather quickly, and before she knew it, Persy was tucked into bed with a bottle of Dreamless Sleep staring up at the ceiling.

The train ride the next day was a different experience. Persy still sat beside Lydia and looked across to Graham, who was somewhat coherent, and blew her breath on the window. It fogged up for a moment but faded away. Lydia was talking to her about summer shopping, but she wasn't doing anything other than nodding and murmuring occasionally. Graham was staring out the window, a ghost of a smile on his lips, and that made Persy smile. He was getting better, still not talking in complete sentences, but she could tell that he understood what they were saying…for the most part.

The ride went by quickly, and then they were descending onto the platform. Lydia gave Persy a quick hug before running off to meet her family. Persephone linked arms with Graham and walked with him to find his parents. They were at the far end of the platform, looking for them, and their faces showed immense relief as they spotted the couple. "Persy dear, thank you so much for helping Graham."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, we'll get him to the car and get on our way. Are your parents here?"

"I expect so."

"Send our love and apologies that the engagement didn't work out," Lady Montague said, smiling sadly.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't your mother tell you? The engagement has been called off on account of Graham's…condition."

"What?" Persy snapped. "She can't do that! I still want to marry him."

"I'm sorry, dear, but your parents have taken back their dowry. It's not up to you."

A chill swept through Persephone's body at the news. Her mother was ruining everything! Now, not only would she have to worry about the Dark Lord, but she'd also have to worry about her mother setting her up with other Pure-blood heirs for marriage. She should have expected this. Her mother wouldn't want Persy playing nurse to an invalid. Graham wouldn't be able to get a good job with his mental capacities at the moment; his parents had already taken him out of Hogwarts for his final year. What was she going to do?

She barely noticed when the Montagues walked away and she was left alone in the crowd. People shouldered by her when she got in the way, but she tried to make sense of her surroundings; too many people, noises, smells…but nothing familiar. Persephone was swallowed by the crowd and she couldn't breathe or think. A hint of panic crept into her gut and her head swiveled from side to side. Just as she was about to whimper pathetically and curl into a ball, her back hit something hard and soft.

"We always seem to run into each other, don't we?" a familiar and teasing voice asked.

"Fred," she sighed, relaxing against him.

"Seph," he replied, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent. "I missed you."

"Me too."

She turned around to get a good look at him. There was the same headful of red hair and those gorgeous brown eyes. He was wearing a terribly bright green jacket made with scaly material that looked brand new and she identified it as dragon quite easily. Fred smiled down at her, kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Fred, someone might see," she whispered, looking around.

"Let them see. I'm just a bloke next to a beautiful girl saying hello."

"We can't…"

He interrupted her sentence with a lingering kiss on the lips that reminded her of all the reasons she wanted to be with him. Fred made her smile and laugh, kept the nightmares away, and gave her peace. He was her tourniquet. They kissed again, but then she pulled away.

"What are you doing on your holiday?" he asked.

"Whatever my mother tells me."

"That doesn't sound like fun. You should stop by the shop; I'll give you a discount."

"I'm…I'll be busy this summer. Things are crazy right now."

"Same here after what happened in the Ministry."

"I don't know if I'll be able to see you for a while," she said.

"And why is that?" Fred asked, pulling her closer, her head pressed against her face so she could hear his heart.

"I have a duty to perform; my mother wants me to be close to home," Persephone murmured, coming up with excuses. If the Dark Lord came looking for her and found Fred…he wouldn't be happy. She knew that. As far as Professor Riddle was concerned, she was his and he didn't share. He would probably kill Fred if he found them together. She had to protect Fred, to stay away from him in order to prevent his death.

"You're not making sense. You could come by the shop, meet my family if you'd like."

"I can't Fred."

"You can. Your parents don't control you."

"You don't know what it's like to be me," she hissed. "I am controlled every second of every minute. I can never be free."

She felt his hands let go, and her body immediately grew cold. He stepped away; still looking confused and a bit hurt, but didn't say anything.

"Fred-"

"I get it. Your family matters more to you than anything else."

"No, I… I'm sorry."

"I got to go," he said, turning away and vanishing into the crowd.

Unshed tears beaded at her eyes, and she wanted to chase after him, but she could hear her mother's voice in the distance. The queen wanted her to obey, and she would. There was no question in her mind, because Fred was right. Family came first. Duty to them above all else, even happiness.

It was going to be a summer of hell for Persephone Greene.

* * *

><p><strong>THUS ENDS KNOW THE PERILS PART ONE.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Rayne Says: Despite not getting five reviews on the last chapter, I'm still going to start Part Two. Thanks to UniCryin and leafstone for the reviews (as well as the anonymous guest). **

**Since part two is technically a different book, I'm starting chapters over in the actual writing. The headline chapter number will just be the overall chapters. Understand?**

**Part Two, otherwise known as "Read the Signs" will follow Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. As such, anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>And so beings part two of KNOW THE PERILS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Lady Meredith Greene was in a predicament. No, predicament wasn't quite the word she was searching for…perhaps the end of the world? She was clueless as to how situations had added up into this grand mess, but she knew that she would sort it out. It would all work out in the end, and it would end with a wedding. Come Hell or high water the saying went, and that was the way she lived. Either she got what she wanted or she compromised ten percent.

Currently, her husband was reading _The Daily Prophet_ in his favorite chair, a pipe stuck in between his lips in thought as he read the headlines. His feet were up on the coffee table (a dreadful habit she'd tried time and time again to break) and one of the dogs was in his lap. When Meredith had been a young girl, she'd always imagined a Lucius Malfoy type of husband—a man who was able to identify power and do anything to attain it. She had settled for Henry Greene, a kind Pure-blood boy with well enough marks in school that she assumed he had some sort of a prosperous future. Her life certainly wasn't what she had hoped it would be, but she couldn't complain. They lived comfortably and had all of the trappings of luxury… Now if only her _daughter_ could follow her well-meant expectations.

Meredith remembered giving birth to Persephone Marie; she had done it in this very manor. All true Pure-blooded women gave birth at home with only a midwife to guide them in the process. It had all been rather clinical, she remembered, and it had only taken a few hours to deliver the child. Henry had been disappointed of course—he had wanted a son—but they had accepted the 'bundle of joy' as their own. Immediately following the birth, Meredith had gone a diet, begun a strict exercise regimen to regain her shape, and tried to conceive a son for her husband.

Nothing had worked. She'd tried the charms and potions to promote fertility, even resorted to a few _Muggle _methods, but nothing had worked. Three years of effort and nary even a miscarriage to show for it. Eventually, she'd gone to a Healer for advice and had been delivered the most terrible news of all.

She couldn't have children ever again.

What kind of Pure-blood wife was she? Five years of marriage and all she had to show was a well-kept manor, a Ministry job, and a fussy three year old girl. The toddler was proving to be more than a handful and they had gone through numerous nannies to appease the expectations to be met. It was hard to find a good Pure-blood nanny that had enough knowledge of early magic and child development. If Meredith tried to count how many nannies that girl had gone through…she couldn't.

Turning back to her husband, Meredith bent down to touch his shoulder gently. He looked up, offered a raised eyebrow, and turned back to his paper. "Henry?" she asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you talk to Lord Crabbe today like I asked?"

"Yes dear."

She sighed heavily. "And what did he say?"

"Hmm? Oh, he said that Junior would be delighted to go on a date with Persephone."

"Lovely," Meredith said, savoring the highlight of her day. Her daughter would surely appreciate this gesture. That girl needed to get over the Montague boy. All she had done all summer was stay in her room, moping about the cancelled engagement. Why she was looking more terrible by the day! There were bags under her eyes, she was almost unhealthily thin (not that Meredith could complain—usually after term ended her daughter resembled a heifer), and she also either stared off into space or whispered whatever she was saying. Really, the girl needed to get over the boy. Marrying for love was overrated and it was time that she understood that.

"We've been invited to Malfoy Manor this weekend for a feast. Shall we accept?"

There was the topic that had been heavy on her mind and Henry's for the past few months. Ever since news of the Dark Lord's return had reached the world at large, they had been waiting for the invitation. It was only a matter of time. During the first War they'd managed to stay under the radar, but now…the Dark Lord would need new servants and spies, and here they were ready-made. Even though the Lords of many Houses had been arrested and sent to Azkaban the parties and galas still went on. That was the Pure-blood way.

"It would be rude to decline."

"Indeed."

"Did they also invite our daughter? I know that the younger generation may be there…"

"The explicitly invited the House of Greene, not just the Lord and Lady."

"Then yes."

"Yes."

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"What will we say?" she asked, her voice wavering for a moment.

"We will see what they offer, take a moment to think about the consequences, and make our own offer."

"You're very logical about all of this."

"I have to be. We knew this day was coming, Meredith. Just as we knew that Persephone wouldn't always be a little girl making mud pies in the garden."

"She never made mud pies."

"I distinctly remember her doing so."

"And I don't."

"Either way," he said, pausing a moment, "she's a young woman now, with certain responsibilities in our society-"

"You think I don't know that?"

"As I was saying, if need be we can always arrange a marriage to one of _them_."

"The older or younger generation?"

"Whatever arises first. It's really too bad about young Montague's situation. He was such an excellent choice."

"I know dear, but we must move on…and so must she! Is she still in her room?"

"I believe so."

"Has she come down today?"

"I believe she's still having Hoggle deliver her meals."

"That girl," Meredith groaned, "will be the death of me. She needs to socialize! This date with Junior will be good for her, you'll see. They'll hit it off like school chums do and soon our daughter will be Lady Persephone Crabbe."

"Or Goyle, there's always that choice."

"True."

The night of the dinner at Malfoy Manor came sooner than Meredith felt she had prepared for. Had she chosen the right outfit? Would Persephone behave herself? Would Henry make the right decision for his family? All of these questions swirled in her head as she tied the string of pearls around her neck and put on her black pumps. The emerald dress robe swished around her shoulders as she tied it, and she took one last look in the glass before standing up to check on her husband. He looked suitably handsome for their societal position—not shabby or Half-blood, but not good-looking enough to upstage the higher-up members—and he was checking his watch.

"We have five minutes, dear."

"Where is Persephone?"

"Upstairs still."

Frowning, Meredith snapped her fingers once and the dingy-looking house elf named Hoggle appeared beside her. "Yes Mistress?"

"Go get my daughter at once!"

"Yes Mistress," the creature said before DisApparating on his mission. He reappeared a second later empty-handed. "Mistress, the young Mistress say she cannot go."

"And why not?" Meredith snapped.

"She is ill."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes Mistress. The young Mistress was being ill into the toilet and she looked very pale."

"Damn it. Henry, what do we do?"

"She can't go if she looks ghastly. She probably isn't even dressed."

"Then we go on without her. Hoggle!"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Tell our daughter that we've gone out and that has a date with Crabbe Junior next Friday. Also express our wishes that she take better care of herself," Meredith ordered, huffing out the last part as she exited the manor with her husband.

They walked a short ways down the path and out of the wards and then Apparated to their destination. They came to the iron gates and knocked once. A guard appeared as soon as they did so, and he waved his wand once over them before nodding and allowing the gate to open. The couple wandered down the path, almost starting when an albino peacock strutted by, but then calming once they reached the main door. It was opened for them, lights streaming out into the night, and they calmly entered the throng of witches and wizards.

All of the guests were Pure-blood, and Meredith said a few hellos as she wandered through the crowd on her husband's arm. There were the Ladies of Crabbe and Goyle houses, the Bulstrodes and Parkinsons, the Puceys and Warringtons, Professor Snape, Lady Nott and the Daniels. Upon seeing the family of whom their daughter was friends with the other's daughter, they approached the Lord and Lady with amicable airs.

"Hello dears, how is Percy doing? Lydia was saying earlier today that she hadn't heard from her much of the summer. Is she well?"

The familiarity of which the other woman spoke of her daughter irked Meredith. The nerve! She forced a disappointed smile onto her face and nodded. "I'm afraid that she's been rather out of sorts. The young Montague's condition really took a toll on her heart." An adequate excuse for her daughter's absence.

"Ah yes, I was saddened to hear that the engagement was called off. They were a lovely couple."

"Of course. And how is your daughter…" she asked, letting the sentence drift off when the name of their spawn escaped her.

"She's lovely. In fact, she's over there with the Warrington boy. They've been inseparable all summer. An engagement is eminent."

"How…lovely."

"Indeed. Now if you'll excuse me, Lady Bulstrode looks like she could use another glass of wine," the woman said, leading her husband away from the conversation that had grown cold.

"I still don't see how Persephone puts up with their daft daughter. The family itself is on the verge of blood-traitor status. I heard that her son is seeing a Mudblood," Meredith whispered to her husband.

"How terribly low of him," he replied, looking around the room. "Have you noticed we have yet to see Lady Malfoy?"

"Now that you speak of it…"

They were halted in their conversation by a loud boom at the end of the hall. Turning their heads they spotted a servant gesturing to the dining hall for the feast. The procession into the room was less decorous than it was at Yule, but it still took a few moments before everyone was seated in their proper places. The places at the head of the table were empty, a seat obviously set aside for Lord Malfoy in his absence. That still left three empty spots…one for Lady Malfoy, her son Draco (another possible suitor? Meredith could only dream), and another one for…

Steps echoed behind them and Meredith resisted the urge to turn her head to stare at the latecomers. Didn't they know fashionably late meant on time? Oh, she'd love to see the look on Lady Malfoy's face when they were caught coming in late. That thought was interrupted by the appearance of said Lady followed closely by her son. The Lady looked impeccable as always, though a tad bit worried, and she sat down at the chair to the side of the one on the head's left. Across from her went her son, who looked even worse than his mother. Young Draco Malfoy looked to be a bundle of nerves, as though he knew something that none of them did.

More steps followed behind.

There was a sudden hush that fell over the table, interrupted only by a few gasps. From her vantage point, Meredith couldn't see anything, but from the looks on the others' faces it was terrible. She wouldn't turn her head, wouldn't show disrespect to whoever this person of higher standing was. There was a moment that her heart almost pounded out of its chest when the figure took a seat at the head of the table.

"I know you may be wondering why I've gathered you here today," a cold, high voice stated, "and all questions shall be answered shortly."

Meredith Greene looked to the head of the table and the man in the seat and felt her pure blood run cold. For before her, at the same table only feet away, was the man everyone in Britain feared. It was the man who had given her nightmares and headaches until fifteen years ago when a baby boy had destroyed him…or so everyone thought. Lord Voldemort was eating a meal with the Pure-bloods of Britain, and she only hoped that she lived to see tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>1. In HBP the first chapter is from the Prime Minister's perspective, so I wanted to do the same thing. It was really enjoyable writing from Meredith's because she's very different from Persy. What decision did they make? Revealed in a few chapters.<strong>

**2. Chapters are held hostage until a review is posted. At least one, okay? I recently realized that the more reviews a story has the more people read it, and I would really like that. A lot.**

**3. If you have any questions, ask! And I shall answer.**

**xx Rayne**


	29. Chapter 29

**Rayne: Thanks to leafstone for the review, I have an additional five chapters ready to upload once more reviews come in. Incentive for yuo to review now that it's easier on the sight? I'd like to think so.**

**The playlist I mentioned earlier is up. Either go to the second YouTube channel on my page here or search Know the Perils Fanfiction Playlist. It should be by lovethepen. **

**In HBP, chapter is two is also not from Harry's perspective, so I shall do the same.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Oi! Are you going to get of bed today or what?" a voice yelled while a stick poked the side of the form that appeared to be barely breathing under the mass of quilts and blankets.

"Or what," the voice's brother answered, burrowing deeper.

"You've been doing this on and off all summer. Is it because of that girl?"

"No!"

"What was her name? Penelope…Phyllis…Paula?"

"Persephone!" the voice cried, a headful of red hair bursting from the blankets in a moment of energy. "Her name is Persephone."

"Oh was that what it was? I've only heard it every day…and night—but I don't want to think about that—you're obsessed with this girl, mate," George Weasley said to his twin.

"No I'm not."

"Even mum can tell something's up. She's half expecting us to blow up the Burrow from the jumpy way you've been acting."

"I have not been jumpy."

"And you've been defensive. She asked if you if you'd like a cup of tea the other day and you told her that you weren't seeing anyone."

"I misheard her!"

"Pathetic excuses. Just write her."

"I have."

"And actually send the bloody letter instead of rereading it ten times and burning it."

Fred Weasley sighed and sat up fully, running a hand through his untidy hair and looking up the ceiling of the flat. It was true that he had been rather…preoccupied with the dark-haired girl, but that didn't mean he was obsessed with her. George was obviously reading into it too much. Seph had turned him down flat in only so many words. Her family, her _blood status_, meant more to her than any semblance of a relationship they could possibly have. Had all those moments been lies or half-truths? She'd kissed him back with the same enthusiasm he'd shown her. She'd met him when he owled. It was obvious that she was interested, but why did she deny it?

"You're obviously deep in thought, brother."

"Shut it."

"Make me."

"I have my wand in bed with me."

"That better not be an innuendo. It won't get Peyton in bed with you."

"Persephone."

"Whatever. Mum owled to say that Harry will be going to the Burrow."

"We're a bit busy to visit; the student lot are starting to come in droves."

"I'm aware," George said.

"Do you think she'll drop by?"

"Mum? She does so every other week to drop off food…"

"Not mum! Seph," Fred sighed.

"Why do you call her that again?"

"Persephone is too long, Persy sounds like our git brother, and it fits her well enough. She doesn't complain."

"If she doesn't complain then why doesn't she also write?"

"Well, she seemed a bit…off at the station when I saw her."

"What do you mean?" George asked, sitting on his own bed across the room.

"I don't know…kind of like Harry after You-Know-Who came back. That shocked disbelief kind of face or the resigned defeat."

"Have we ever seen resigned defeat on Harry's face?"

"Good point."

"Are you getting up or not?" George asked.

"I'll get up," Fred said, stretching his arms up before standing. Since they'd moved to the flat above the shop things had gotten easier and…somewhat scarier. Now if Death Eaters were to attack them for their scandalous and somewhat risky jokes they'd be easier to find. Sure the door had a multitude of wards and protections on them, but it wouldn't last long enough if You-Know-Who changed his mind about them just being pests and decided to make examples of them. The only regret that Fred would have if he went would be leaving things with Seph on a bad note. "I'll be down in a moment."

"Penning the next great sonnet?"

"You know I'm rubbish with poetry."

"Just start with 'roses are red.' Ladies love that."

"And you would know?"

"Miss Johnson and I happen to exchange letters every now and again."

"Oh really? Is that going anywhere other than your mind?"

"Shut it," George laughed, exiting the room and leaving Fred with the monstrous task of writing a letter and breaking the ice.

_Dear Persephone_, he began, but then crossed out.

_Dear Persephone, __Dear Seph,_

_ I know we left things off in a bad place at the end of term, but I'd like to __say I'm sorry__ apologize for my behavior. I took what you said in the wrong way, in the worst way, and I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said. I know that you care about your family in the same way that I do, and I know that things aren't the same over there but I want to help. I don't just want to be your __boyfriend__thatguyyoufancy __friend, but I'll be whatever you need me to be. _

_ I hope your holiday is going well, and you can reply to the shop. I'm living above it for now. Business is going awesome. George and I are starting a new line of products soon; it'd be cool if you could check them out sometime before term. When will you be coming down to get your supplies? Sorry if that sounds a bit dodgy… It'd be nice to see you and chat. We don't have to __snog __do anything if you don't want to. _

_ Hope to hear from you soon. _

_XXXX Sincerely Yours truly_

_-Fred Weasley_

It was terrible. The worst letter ever written. Beyond nightmares.

But he had to do it before he lost his nerve. Stuffing the letter into an envelope, he managed to coerce their owl into accepting the parcel and a treat before letting it out of the window to deliver. He only hoped she didn't take out any animosity she had towards him on the bird.

"Did you manage to stop being a sissy?" his brother's lilt came from the doorway.

"I never was one."

"Sure."

"Is business bustling yet?"

"Ready to seize the day?"

"You bet," Fred said, ruffling a hand through his hair and sending one last glance out of the window. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne: I always have fun writing for Fred. Did you enjoy it? Yes? Review. No? Review. In other words, please review. xxxx<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Rayne Says: And now we're back to Persy's perspective.**

**Thanks to the anonymous guest and ElmKey for the reviews. Keep them coming, please.**

**Anything you recognize (dialogue, plot, characters, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**I will again mention the playlist I made for this story. Search "Know the Perils Fanfiction Playlist" on YouTube and it should pop right up. Thanks.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Persephone Greene didn't look like herself. It was a universally acknowledged fact that she had denied for so long and finally accepted. Her head was resting on her hand, eyes looking out the window into the inky black night, and every now and again her eyes would close then be forced open again. Her supply of Dreamless Sleep was almost gone, but she was waiting for Professor Snape to drop by before she allowed herself to relax.

Every few seconds she'd reach her arm across to pinch a leg and keep herself awake. There was a stack of papers on her desk that she hadn't allowed Hoggle to remove and she felt the need to peruse them. If she focused her mind on something else then she could ignore the feeling of sleep deprivation. Turning over various wrappers to sweets and candies that she'd ignored from friends, she picked up an old issue of _The Daily Prophet_ and put her finger down on an article.

**HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE?**

Rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more.

"We're not allowed to talk about it, don't ask me anything," said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night.

Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centered on the fabled Hall of Prophecy.

Though Ministry spokeswizards have hitherto refused even to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the Wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of that prophecy is unknown, although speculation is rife that it concerns Harry Potter, the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. Some are going so far as to call Potter "the Chosen One," believing that the prophecy names him as the only one who will be able to rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The current whereabouts of the prophecy, if it exists, are unknown, although _(ctd. page 2, column 5)_

Persy quit reading after that, not wanting to think about Potter or about that terrible night when everything had gone wrong. Most of her thoughts from the night revolved around the prophecy Professor Trelawney had given her and the discovery that it was about Draco Malfoy. She still wasn't sure what to do about it, and she didn't want to think about it either.

**SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE**

Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumors of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office.

Scrimgeour's representatives admitted that he had met with Dumbledore at once upon taking possession of the top job, but refused to comment on the topics under discussion. Albus Dumbledore is known to _(ctd. page 3, column 2)_

Persephone ignited that article with her wand and let a gentle breeze carry the ashes out of the window. The appointment of the new Minister was a 'good' thing in her household she supposed. She wasn't quite sure how her parents felt about it, because they'd been rather preoccupied as of late.

**MINISTRY GUARANTEES STUDENTS' SAFETY**

Newly appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, spoke today of the tough new measures taken by his Ministry to ensure the safety of students returning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this autumn.

"For obvious reasons, the Ministry will not be going into detail about its stringent new security plans," said the Minister, although an insider confirmed that measures include defensive spells and charms, a complex array of countercurses, and a small task force of Aurors dedicated solely to the protection of Hogwarts School.

Most seem reassured by the new Minister's tough stand on student safety. Said Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, "My grandson, Neville—a good friend of Harry Potter's, incidentally, who fought the Death Eaters alongside him at the Ministry in June and—

That article was also burned and sent out of the window. Underneath several other useless papers was a purple leaflet from the Ministry that her mother had brought home.

—**ISSUED ON BEHALF OF—**

**The Ministry of Magic **

PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY

AGAINST DARK FORCES

The wizarding community is currently under threat from an organization calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack.

1. You are advised not to leave the house alone.

2. Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Whenever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen.

3. Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members, Side-Along Apparition.

4. Agree on security questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Polyjuice Potion (see page 2).

5. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbor is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4).

6. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office immediately.

7. Unconfirmed sighting suggest that the Death Eaters _may_ now be using Inferi (see page 10). Any sighting of an Inferius, or encounter with the same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY.

Persephone set that aside for further reading later. She doubted that the Dark Lord would really use Inferi. He seemed to enjoy causing fear just by name or association rather than using real terror tactics. From the corner of her eye, she spied a familiar rumpled paper and picked it up, smoothing it out in an attempt to keep it from falling apart. She'd received the letter from Fred nearly a week ago, and still hadn't replied.

It was…so Fred. All of the letters from her mother she'd received over the years had been straight to the point and unemotional. Fred's was the complete opposite. There were places where his quill had torn through the parchment, crossed out words, and an overall emotional quality to the writing which showed he did care. And she had missed the redheaded boy more than she wanted to admit. Hadn't turning him away ensured that he would be safe? That he would lose interest?

Apparently her plan hadn't worked. She still was debating whether or not to reply to his letter. She'd already started three: one detached and rejecting, one warm and friendly, and one that was a mix of confusion and longing. She didn't know why she was so attached to the Weasley boy, and she didn't want to be, but something about him drew her to him like a moth to flame.

Persy knew that her parents thought she was mourning over the loss of her engagement to Graham, but in reality she was trying to come up with a new plan to wiggle her way out of a loveless marriage. She had a date with Crabbe Junior the next night (an idea that made her want to vomit) and she knew there would be numerous other suitors before her mother would pick the 'perfect' one. There had been a brief moment, about thirty seconds or so, when she had thought of suggesting a Weasley. After all, they were Pure-blood. …That was about it. There was no wealth, no status, and they were blood traitors in the eyes of almost everyone else. It was a laughable fantasy, and she'd be punished for even suggesting it to her mother.

It wasn't just the impending dating world that was worrying her. Her Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape were going well and she didn't have near as many dreams anymore. The Dark Lord hadn't attempted to summon her. Still…every now and again she would be pulled into voyeuristic dreams. These dreams scared her more than the intentional ones; because she had a feeling the Dark Lord didn't know she was there. How were these dreams occurring? She'd done her lessons like she was supposed to, cleared her mind before bed every night, and made sure to take Dreamless Sleep only when she really needed it. She still hadn't told Professor Snape about the dreams that slipped through her subconscious, if they were really dreams.

There was a knock on the door behind her and she quickly tidied up before waving her wand and permitting entry. The great thing about being of age was that she didn't have to stick to easy, first-year spells in everyday life. Now she could do whatever she wanted. The dark silhouette of Professor Severus Snape loomed in the doorway, taking in the state of her room, before he pulled something from his robes. It was a small vial of the oh-so-familiar liquid and she reached for it.

"You went through the last batch rather quickly," he observed.

"I don't know what you mean," she yawned.

"Miss Greene, you look ill."

"I am ill; just a summer cold, that's all."

He didn't comment on her obvious excuse, and instead handed over the vial. She cradled it in her hand before setting it down on her nightstand. It felt odd to have a professor in her room, despite the fact her room was anything but personal, and she fidgeted as his gaze roamed over her books and the unmade bed.

"I have news."

Persephone's head perked up at the announcement and she went to sit back down. She didn't offer him a chair. "What is it?"

"Draco Malfoy has been given a mission by the Dark Lord."

Her pulse began to race, sweat beaded at the back of her neck, her breath caught in her throat. It was time? Already? She'd barely had a month to process the knowledge of her help being needed with a prophecy and now she had to get to work already. "O-oh really?" she stuttered, trying to keep what semblance of composure she might have.

"Yes. Due to…Lucius' failure at the Ministry, the Dark Lord felt that it would be a fit punishment to install the boy with a mission."

"Is he going to fail?"

"Who can say?"

"He needs my help, doesn't he?"

"I have already offered my assistance to his mother, but there's only so much I, as an adult, can do. The Dark Lord need not know you're offering additional services."

"But the prophecy…"

"We will not know until the time comes."

"What is his mission, if I may ask?"

"What I say to you is top-secret. You may not let him know you know, no one besides you and me will know of your own mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Draco Malfoy is going to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Her mind blanked again.

Why would Professor Riddle make a child do such a thing?

Why did Professor Dumbledore need to die?

How did Professor Snape know such information?

"Wait a minute, Professor…how do you know all of this?" she asked, her throat going dry.

"I have my sources."

"The only sources you could have would be either the Draco Malfoy or the Dark Lord himself! Either way makes you a Death Eater."

He did not deny the accusation.

"How could I be so stupid? I trusted you! I let you into my mind and told you what the Dark Lord was doing to me. Were you only helping him? Is this another part of his plan?" she shouted, her heavy breaths coming slower and slower until they were few and far between.

"Miss Greene, you are having a panic attack. Calm down."

"No! I will not calm down," she said, rising and pushing over the chair. Her wand was grasped tightly in her hand, she could do it. She could curse a professor and turn him into the Ministry. It would be easy perhaps.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Professor Snape said, her wand flying out of her hand and into his. "Now if you would only calm down I will explain."

"Explain how you're going to betray an old man you see every day?" she spat.

"There's more to it than that, Miss Greene. Have you ever heard the saying don't judge a book by its cover?"

"I didn't. Turns out it was a _bad_ book."

He was in front of her before she was aware, his face a mask of fury and some other emotion. His hands grasped her firmly by the shoulders and held her in place. It was hard not to struggle against him and push him away from her, but she managed. He was a Death Eater… He worked for the man she hated most, and he expected her to listen to him and believe whatever lies spouted out of his mouth? Not likely.

"Miss Greene, there is more to this story than you know, and it is for your safety that I will not tell you details."

"I don't need to know the details. It's pretty black and white. You're a Death Eater, you work for the Dark Lord, and you're perfectly okay with a teenager killing the greatest wizard of this age."

"I never said that I was 'okay' with the headmaster being killed, and I would never wish for Draco to be the one called for the task."

"What if it was me?" she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"What if the Dark Lord had chosen me to be the one? Professor Dumbledore doesn't have a clue I exist, no one really does. It would be easier for me to figure out a way to kill him."

"The Dark Lord doesn't want you involved in this war."

"He already involved me himself!"

"You are not a soldier, Miss Greene. You are a medic. You heal the soldiers so they can fight again."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You know the consequences when you don't follow his rules."

"I wish he had picked Granger," she muttered.

"Well, he picked you. Some would feel that is an honor."

"I'm not one of them."

He sighed and let her go, backing away. She fell onto her bed, head swimming, and reached for the nearby vial of Dreamless Sleep.

"You shouldn't take that tonight."

"And why not?" she said.

"He knows that I'm supplying you with Dreamless Sleep. I believe he's going to try to penetrate your mind tonight. It would be best if you practiced Occlumency instead."

"Now?"

"Now."

She sighed and lay back on the bed, closing her eyes. She cleared her mind of all of the thoughts she could, but one kept popping back to the surface. "Sir?"

"What?"

"Who knows that you're a Death Eater?"

"Now is not the time for that question. Focus."

Clearing her mind once again until she was blank as new parchment, Persephone imagined a solid brick wall closing in her brain, her thoughts and fantasies until it was all she saw. There was a soft tickling on the edges of her mind, but it was easily ignored.

"Good night, Miss Greene."

She mumbled a reply and turned over, falling into soft sleep and hazy dreams.

It was still dark when she woke back up, her nearby clock proclaiming it was four in the morning. Her mind was still buzzing with the news, her thoughts turning to the problems at hand. She needed to help Draco Malfoy with his mission, but she also needed to make a decision. Just whose side was she on?

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne: Review for the next chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed it. <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Rayne Says: Thanks to the anonymous guest and UniCryin for the reviews- and don't worry, Persy will get a bit happier soon, but life really isn't unicorns and rainbows for her right now. **

**In HBP this chapter is devoted to meeting Slughorn, but I there was no way to bring in a character for real plot movement. Therefore this is a thinking chapter, but is still somewhat important.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The decision of which side to choose lay heavy on her mind. If Malfoy killed Professor Dumbledore then the Dark Lord would win. If he didn't then Harry Potter would win. It seemed very clear that the decision on whether the world would become dark or light lay in Draco's hands, and also in hers. The thought struck her as monstrous. How was she, a seventeen-year old witch, suddenly the person to decide how many lived and how many died?

Sighing, she sat up and began to braid her dark hair nervously. Why did she obey the Dark Lord? That answer was obvious: she had to or she'd die. He'd marked her and she wouldn't be able to hide from him. Disobedience wasn't something any Pure-blood did easily. The decision would affect not only the defector, but also their family. If Persephone left, went into hiding, then her parents would suffer. Draco Malfoy was the example. His father had failed and now he had an impossible mission. His decision lay on her shoulders and it was her job to guide him to make the decision. It was either the death of Potter or the Dark Lord. Good versus evil. Light versus dark. Persephone felt like a shade of gray, somewhere in the middle of the spectrum, but she knew she couldn't stay that way forever.

When had things changed so much?

It couldn't have been just in the past year; it had started before then. She could remember past meals with her parents, the silence familiar yet tense, broken by a conversation on the affairs of the Ministry or about her classes. There had always been much talk about the more noble families: the Blacks and Malfoys in particular. Her father felt it was a pity that the last of the Blacks had belittled the name so much that it now meant nothing.

"I went to school with his brother Regulus," he would say, "and that boy had all the proper upbringing of a Pure-blood. That Sirius Black was just trouble to the poor family. Almost as bad as James Potter marrying a Mudblood. We have to keep the lineage pure. Do you understand, Persephone?"

"Yes Father."

"There aren't as many Pure-bloods anymore. It's been diluted through the centuries by the marrying of Muggles and the creation of Squibs. If only we had kept it all within the Wizarding community at the very beginning and not sullied ourselves."

"Yes dear," her mother would add. "Persephone, child, when you grow up you're going to need to select a husband based on three things: status, money, and power. It doesn't matter if he's entirely handsome or kind as long as he has those things."

"What about love?" the naïve and young Persephone asked.

"Marrying for love is beneath us, darling," her father replied. "Love is an excuse for half-bloods to marry Muggles. The dilution of the pure is a tragedy."

"So you and mother didn't marry for love?"

"Don't be idiotic, Persephone. It doesn't suit you," her mother snapped before ordering another glass of wine and sending her daughter off to bed.

Betrayal to the Pure-blood lineage, whether it be by marrying a lesser or betraying an alliance, was practically unheard of. When it did happen it became gossip and fodder for an armory of barbs at the parties and galas. The Black family name had been driven into the ground based on the decisions of the two sons. She didn't quite know what had happened to Regulus Black, because her father never mentioned him anymore, but he had seemed the ideal Pure-blood son.

Sighing, Persy turned her mind back to the dilemma at hand. She didn't know Potter or his ideals. She knew what she had been raised with. Pure-blood ideals were what she knew and memorized. They were better than all of the other witches and wizards and creatures of the world. All that mattered was status, power, and money. Crushing other people on the way to achieve what you wanted was perfectly normal. Friendships weren't friendships, they were alliances.

She wondered what Potter's thoughts were. He was a Gryffindor, so it probably had something to do with being noble and brave. Persephone couldn't deny that he was brave, because he'd already stood up to the Dark Lord more than once. There was a desire to know more about him, because it would make it easier to make a choice. She wasn't the type to blindly follow someone because their motives were good. What would the world be like if Potter won? What would it be like if the Dark Lord won?

This was one of the rare moments she wished she was a seer.

If she were to…help Draco, what did that mean? He needed a way to kill Professor Dumbledore, something sneakier than the Killing Curse. She doubted that the aged wizard would just stand there and let a dark curse hit him. No, there had to be other methods. Poison? Possibly. A cursed object? Maybe. Wait for him to weaken and kill him? Like that would work. There also was the thought that Draco couldn't do it on his own. He would need help. Not just from Professor Snape or herself, but from others. She wondered if Draco was officially a Death Eater now. Had he taken the Mark?

Now if only her mother could get her a date with him as an excuse to talk tactics.

But really, what kind of tactics did she have? Poison, curses, or more people? If the last idea was viable how would the people get inside of Hogwarts (if that was where this was all going to happen)? Professor Trelawney had obviously picked the wrong girl for the job.

Turning her mind away from the panic, she found her hand landing on the scrunched up letter from Fred. Had Professor Snape seen? That would create a whole other set of problems. She cursed her stupidity and balled the letter up in her hand. Then she carefully unfurled it and laid it flat on her desk. It was rather rude of her not to reply. Well…not just rude, mean really. After all, he had taken time out of his busy schedule to write her a sweet note. And it was rather funny and cute in that Fred way.

Her mind made up, she grabbed a blank sheet of parchment and a fresh quill. She dipped it in ink and bit on the tip of the feather before setting it to the paper.

_ Dear Fred,_

_ Thank you for your letter. _

That sounded stupid, but it would have to do.

_I would like to say that I accept your apology. I didn't mean to be so rude at the station. It was good to see you. _

This letter was getting worse by the moment.

_I'm glad that business is going well. You'll run Zonko's out of shop any day now. My friend Lydia says that your shop is the best one in Diagon Alley at the moment. Congratulations. My holiday is going fine. I have a bit of a cold at the moment unfortunately. _

_ I hope that this letter finds you in good spirits. I'll be doing my school shopping any day now. Perhaps I'll stop by. _

_Sincerely,_

_Persephone (Seph) Greene_

There. It was done. Before she could change her mind, she hooted at Mercury and he flew down from his perch. "I need your to deliver this to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, okay? To Fred."

Mercury gave a single hoot, allowed her to tie the letter to his foot, and took off through the open window. She watched him until he flew into the clouds and out of her sight. Then she flopped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. The clock beside her bed read six and she could spy the pinking colors of the sky. Groaning, she closed the curtains with a wave of her wand and buried her body under the blankets. As far as she was concerned, the night was over.

_There was a light on in the house on the hill. She would have thought it would be burned down by now, but there it was. Standing, decrepit and solemn, the solid figure of her nightmares. Just the sight of it was enough to send a shiver down her spine. This was a dream, obviously, but no matter how many times she pinched herself nothing happened._

_ The front door creaked open, daring her to go inside. A cool breeze swept across her body, and she realized that she was in the white nightgown again. She was beginning to hate the color. It began to rain, hard and big drops falling down, and she had no choice but to go into the manor. It provided some shelter from the cold and she remained in the doorway. Persephone wasn't going to go any further into the house than she had to. However, someone else took away her choice and the door blew shut, pushing her into the parlor. _

_ Lightning flashed through the windows, illuminating the furniture and carpets. Most of the furniture were covered with white sheets, except for the armchair, and the cat was nowhere in sight. Instead of going into the living room as she usually did, she headed into the dining room. It was dark for a moment, but then lightning came up again and Persy's breath caught in her throat. On the floor in front of her were three bodies with horror-stricken faces, a woman and two men. The younger man looked remarkably like Professor Riddle, but not quite. _

_ "Say hello to my family," a calm voice said behind her, and she almost fainted. Turning in slow motion, she faced Professor Riddle—as that was the guise he was wearing._

_ "Your family?"_

_ "Indeed. You see before you three Muggles. One of them is the filthiest Muggle I've ever had the displeasure of meeting…Tom Riddle Senior."_

_ "Your father?"_

_ "He does not deserve that title."_

_ "Why are you showing me this?"_

_ "I feel as though a distance has come between us, dear student."_

_ "And why should that worry you?"_

_ "It doesn't."_

_ "Why can't you leave me alone?"_

_ "I have a mission for you."_

_ "I have N.E.W.T.s this year."_

_ "I am aware of that. I want you to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy; I have given him a mission and he must succeed."_

_ "Can't he do it on his own?"_

_ "No, the boy is far too foolish. Provide him with knowledge and wisdom, Persephone."_

_ "Or what?"_

_ "Or your family will be like mine."_

_ "Leave my family out of this!" she said, meeting his eyes._

_ "Didn't they tell you? They're my spies now. They may not have the Mark, but I have their loyalty."_

_ Persephone felt tears threaten to fall and held them back. So her parents were part of the dark now—she'd known this would happen. Why did it still hurt? Why did it make her hate him more? She could feel a prodding at her mind, and threw up her defenses before he could see anything. _

_ "I can feel your hatred for me. That's good. Hatred can only make you stronger. Love is a weakness. I would rather have followers who hate me than those that love me."_

_ "Like Bellatrix does?"_

_ "Perhaps."_

_ "Good. Because I _loathe_ you."_

_ "I know," he replied, smirking. "Time for me to go. Do not express your knowledge with your parents, or let them know of your involvement with me, or there will be consequences. I'll visit some other time, my dear."_

The dream cut away abruptly, her body jerking up and forward, the momentum carrying her off of the bed and onto the floor. A second later there was a crack and Hoggle stood before her then helped her up. "Is there anything the Misses needs?"

"A glass of water would be nice," she croaked.

"Right away."

The house elf disappeared and Persy rested her head against the wall. Just when she thought she was safe… He was back in her mind, and he wanted her to help Draco too. Well, she guessed it was already a good thing she was so well invested in the assassination plot. But her parents…they were Death Eaters now, or spies—whatever the difference was. She couldn't help them now when she couldn't even help herself.

Was it all hopeless?

* * *

><p><strong>1. Lord Voldemort was able to get into her dreams because she didn't take Dreamless Sleep or practice Occlumency before going back to sleep.<strong>

**2. So yes, Persy's parents agreed to work for Voldemort. They're spies now.**

**3. There will be more Draco and a decent amount of Fred in this part. Less Graham though.**

**Please review! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Rayne: Here is where Persy begins to become useful and key to the plot of HBP. However, as she is not an OC (as far as I'm aware) she will not understand the knowledge she has received until later. **

**Thanks to ElmKey and UniCryin for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Breakfast was a most awkward affair, at least on Persy's side of the table. She now knew what it felt like to know something her parents didn't want her to know, and it surprised her how easily they could keep the conversation away from the Dark Lord or Death Eaters. Instead they talked about the estate, Persy's date of the night, and the new Minister. They sat there, eating their breakfast, preparing for a day of leisure, while the Dark Lord was orchestrating the downfall of the Ministry through them. Either her parents were better actors than she gave them credit for or they were heartless.

After breakfast, she threw on some Muggle clothing, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and grabbed a bag. Since it was a Saturday and she wasn't feeling terrible, she felt a visit to Graham was in order. Her mother was at the bottom of the staircase when she descended, staring up at her with an indistinguishable look. "And where are you going?" she asked. "You have a date with Junior at six thirty."

"I'm aware. I'm going over to the Montagues to see Graham."

"Must you?"

"I must. Graham is one of my friends, mother."

"Be home at five. We must make you presentable."

"Yes mother."

Once she made her way past her mother, Persy stepped into the fireplace and Floo'd to the Montague Manor. She coughed a little as she stepped out, but then regained her breath and stood in the foyer. It was relatively quiet, though she could hear the sound of turning pages and hushed conversation. "Hello?" she called.

"Persy dear, is that you?" Lucille Montague replied, her heels clacking as she walked into the entry way. She wrapped the younger girl into a tight hug with a wide smile. "How have you been? How is your holiday? We haven't been able to see each other much, have we?"

"Good, good, and I suppose not."

"Good to hear darling. Graham's in the other room."

"Thanks, Lady Montague."

"Oh please, it's still Lucille."

"Lucille then," Persy said, walking into the adjoining room. On a large couch, surrounded by books of all sizes and shapes, sat Graham Montage. His hair was mussed up, there was a nasty-looking bruise on the side of his face, and his eyes lit up when they landed on her.

"Pers!" he cried, attempting to stand and falling back down onto the couch.

"Hi Graham Cracker."

"No crack."

"Fine then. Just Graham. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Better now. It seems like you've got simple words down again. That's good, right?"

"Gueso."

"Are you going back to Hogwarts this year?"

"No," he said sadly, his eyes going down to his lap. "No good nuff."

Persephone moved closer and wrapped her arms around the boy. "Has Josh been to see you?"

"Yeah. He look sad."

"It's just hard to see you this way that's all. He still loves you."

"Know."

"Graham…do you think you could talk about what happened in the cabinet?" she asked, holding onto his hand.

"Dark. Cold. Voices."

"There were voices?"

"Bo…Bo…Bor…"

"Are you trying to name something?"

"Borg…" he spat out, looking agitated with himself.

"A robot?"

"Dark."

"You said that."

"Con…Borg…con."

"I don't understand what you're saying," she sighed.

"Borg…in. Borg in."

"There's a borg in the cabinet?"

"No. Borg in bur."

"You said it was cold already too. Let's just move on? Guess what I have to do tonight?"

He looked mildly hurt that she'd changed the subject when he'd obviously felt so close to completing his thought, but he answered, "Wha?"

"I have a date with Crabbe Junior."

"No!"

"I know, it's terrible, right? My mother's gone round the bend. I really wish we could still be engaged."

"Me too."

"I'm going to die tonight, Graham. I'm going to die of boredom."

"No. Smle."

"Smile? I guess I can do that…wait, are you telling me to just sit there, look pretty, and smile?"

"Yes," he said, grinning at her.

"You devil."

Several hours passed with Graham, talking about whatever came to mind and helping him eat lunch. She read to him from a new book she'd found about Quidditch (although she didn't understand much of the terminology he seemed to enjoy it). She supposed that it was a pity he couldn't play Quidditch ever again; he'd had decent talent. It was nearly dark when she pulled away from him and forced herself back into the Floo. There was a swirl of green flames and dust before she arrived back in her own home, expectant mother waiting.

"There you are! Quick, we haven't much time left."

"We have an hour and a half."

"Hardly any time at all," she muttered, pushing Persephone up the stairs and to her room.

Persy was pushed in front of a vanity while her mother ruffled through her closet, emerging with a light blue dress and a pair of strappy heels. When had she ever worn either of those? Instead of complaining about the lack of length to the dress or how she was going to walk like a duck, she kept quiet and allowed her mother to fret over her. Her face was covered with make-up, her hair curled and teased into a carefree sexy look that she didn't want to have for Crabbe. If anything this would be a fun look for a date with Fred, but certainly not a Death Eater's son. She felt like a tart.

"You look precious," her mother cooed.

"Sure," she sighed.

Her mother looked down at a watch and smiled widely. "Just in the nick of time. He should be here any moment."

"Joy," Persy muttered, tripping down the stairs after her mother. With a flick of her willow wand, her mother gave her a sense of grace and she followed after quietly. Just as they reached the bottom there was a knock at the door and the house elf answered it.

"You mus' be young Master Crabbe," Hoggle said, bowing.

"Um…yeah. Is my date here?"

"She's right here!" Persy's mother practically sang, grasping her wrist and pulling her toward the thick boy. He was worse-looking than she remembered. And he was shorter than her! Her mother could not be serious. "Junior, this is my daughter, Persephone."

"Hullo."

"Persephone, say hello."

"Hello," she said, forcing herself into a curtsey. Dear Merlin, would this night never end? "It's nice to meet you."

"Don't we go to school together?"

"Yes. Yes we do."

"Well," her mother said, "I'll just let you two get started on your date. Don't worry Junior, my daughter is very adept at Apparition. She passed her test just after term ended."

That made Crabbe nervous, which made Persy happy. Grabbing the troll of a boy by the arm, she led him down the path and past the wards. "Have you done Side-Along before?"

"Yeah."

"Hold onto me and we'll be there."

His sweaty hand grasped hers and she felt the tight squeeze in her navel followed by that bright tunnel of crazy lights. Then a few seconds later they were in the middle of a meadow near a side street. It was clear that Crabbe had no idea where they were, but she led him onto the street and to the nearby shop she had picked out for the date. They were in a small wizarding village and there was a coffee shop that Persy enjoyed. Most of the time she went with Lydia, but she figured there was no way Crabbe could ruin this place for her.

"I'll have a venti caramel macchiato with whip," she ordered, "What about you?"

"Um…I'll have a large…coffee?"

"Just a coffee?" the witch at the counter asked. "Black?"

"Um…yes?"

"That'll be fourteen knuts."

For a moment, Persy turned to Crabbe but he didn't pull out any money. Sighing, she reached into her purse and pulled out the money and gave it to the cashier. This date was already off to a bad start. They got seats at a small table by the window and immediately an awkward silence fell. Persy could practically hear her mother yelling in her ear to do something. So, gathering her wits, she opened her mouth and spouted the first question that came to mind.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Huh?"

"Your favorite color?"

"Oh, uh, green I guess."

Definitely a Slytherin. "That's cool."

Another silence. Luckily their drinks were delivered, and Persy cooled hers off with a quick flick of her wand before taking a long drink. Crabbe did the same and took a drink of his, immediately spitting it out.

"What's this?"

"Your coffee."

"I didn't order this."

"You did. You just said coffee. No flavors, no sweeteners, nothing."

"Oh."

Another silence.

"I can get you something else if you'd like."

"Nope."

"So how's the family?" Stupid question, Persephone.

"Mum's fine. Dad's in jail."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"So…you're friends with Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah."

"What's that like?"

"Fun, I guess," he replied, sipping again.

"Cool."

…

…

She was going to kill her mother. Imagine being married to this dull man! They'd have short, dull children but at least they'd be pure. Ugh.

An hour of dull pointless questions later, Persephone Greene made it home. She waved Crabbe in, let him use the Floo, and then collapsed on a chaise. Her mother's heels clicked on the tile and she appeared before the girl. "So, how did it go?"

"Wonderful. I'm sure we'll name our children after the founders."

"There's no need for sarcasm. If that didn't work out I have a date set up for next Tuesday with the Goyle boy."

"Mother!"

"You're not going to be young forever, Persephone. You need to remember that."

"Whatever," she muttered, grabbing her purse and trudging up the stairs. After a quick shower, she fell onto her bed and cleared her mind. She wasn't going to communicate with the Dark Lord tonight. No, her walls would be stronger than ever, just as her resolve was. Persephone Greene had made her decision.

* * *

><p><strong>1. It was fun to write Crabbe. According to my sources he's the more intelligent of the two cronies, but I prefer to think of Goyle as the smarter. Just my preference. <strong>

**2. What's her decision? Read on to find out. **

**The next chapter will only appear when you chant "Accio chapter" in a review, or just submit a review. xxxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Rayne Says: Thanks to ElmKey for the very nice review. **

**Please continue to read and review Know the Perils. I hope the amount of time and work I put into this is apparent.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Over the next few weeks Persephone was shunted onto more dates by her mother. Every other night she was dolled up, forced into ridiculously short dresses and high heels, and sent out to make nice with the Pure-blood boys. Conversation was a hard thing to come by on these dates as they either only talked about themselves or about…themselves. It was a terrible experience. Luckily, none of the dates had been as terrible as the one with Crabbe Junior. Goyle turned out to be of somewhat higher intelligence and he was about her height (which was a bonus). Still, the idea of being Lady Persephone Goyle made her gag.

Her mother seemed to be using the nose of a bloodhound to find worthy suitors. She kept pulling them out of thin Pure-blood air. It was amazing to her that her mother hadn't imported any from out of country. Her next unfortunate outing would be with Blaise Zabini, and she hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as the last one.

Other than her dating woes, her mind was set on figuring out a way to help Draco. She'd already whipped up four batches of a poison and bottled them all, but she still had no idea how to get them to him without arousing suspicion. That problem was put on the back burner for another time. She had finished all of her holiday schoolwork and felt adequately ready for her N.E.W.T. year. Another question in her mind was who would be replacing Professor Riddle? Would Professor Dumbledore tell everyone the truth?

She doubted it.

On the last day of July, Persephone pulled down her dress and frowned. This dress was the worst of the lot, mostly because her mother was sure that Blaise Zabini was the 'one.' His family was of higher standing, he was mildly attractive, smarter than the last few, and he had the Pure-blood she needed. It was a good thing that her mother wasn't racist along with classist, because then she would have far fewer choices. From what she'd heard about him though he seemed rather vain. Which was probably why her mother was taking extra care to make her pretty.

It was near seven o'clock when her mother pronounced her presentable and herded her downstairs to meet her date. The only good thing about going out with so many boys was that she'd all but mastered wearing heels. There was a great whoosh from the Floo and Blaise Zabini stepped out, brushing the soot off of his dress shirt and pants. He smiled, reaching out to kiss her mother's hand in greeting, and met her eyes. Oh he was definitely full of himself.

"Good evening, Persephone. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Blaise."

"Shall we be on our way? I know a charming little Italian place we can go to," he said, reaching to grasp her arm and pull her back to the Floo.

"Have a lovely evening, children," her mother cooed.

The flames erupted around them and seconds later they emerged into a dimly lit restaurant. A hostess met them immediately, guiding them toward a table in the back. It was even darker in this area, but Persy wasn't going to complain. Blaise seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't make her pay for the damn meal. He seemed like the chivalrous kind of Pure-blood, proven when he pulled out the chair for her. Persy sat down and offered him a small smile.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"We'll each have a glass of red wine," he answered.

Personally, Persephone wasn't a huge fan of wine, but she wasn't complaining if it was from his pocket money. It arrived shortly after and she took a short sip. It was delicious, and it didn't surprise her that he was an expert on fine wines. Blaise watched her over the rim of his glass, his gaze both analytical and emotional—an odd contrast that bothered her mildly. It was moments later that he spoke.

"I'm sorry about Montague's state."

"Thank you," she said.

"We chatted every now and again about school, and you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I know, for instance, that you hate being in Hufflepuff."

"That's no great secret."

"A pity that you're imprisoned in that dreadful house. You have the look of a Slytherin."

"Well, we've tried and failed to change the Hat's mind, but nothing works."

"It would be much easier to see each other if you were in my house," he commented, taking another sip. The waitress came back and he simply gestured toward the menu. Persephone pointed out the gnocchi and watched as the woman walked away. Now came the awkward conversation.

"Do you enjoy being in Slytherin?"

"Other than the pompous idiots and daddy's boys, yes. It's a good place to be when you don't want others bothering you. We tend to stay out of other's business."

"Other than the gossip I suppose."

"Mainly among the females, none of whom are as lovely as you."

Despite herself, Persephone blushed, and was glad the dim lighting camouflaged it. "You're not so bad-looking yourself."

"I know."

Blaise Zabini was vain indeed. A few minutes later after more teasing and conversation, the waitress brought them their food. Holding back her hunger, Persy ate slowly with the utmost etiquette. It would not do to have her mother hear she had used pig-like behavior on a date. Several times through the meal she caught Blaise's eyes upon her with that same odd look. She determined that he was an odd boy.

"Can you Apparate?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes…why?"

"I wouldn't mind a stroll in the moonlight. Would you care to join me?"

She really had no choice. It would be rude to say no. "Of course, Blaise."

The Pure-blood boy paid the bill after dessert and offered her his arm. She accepted and they walked out of the restaurant and into the chilled air. She wrapped her coat closer to her body, grateful that she'd thought to bring it. They walked a ways, and Persy took the opportunity to look around the area. There were lovely trees and bushes, flowers along the way, and she was glad she'd accepted the offer of the walk.

"Persephone?"

"Yes?"

"There's a place I'd like to show you. Only a few people know of it," he said, grasping onto her arm firmly and leading her off of the path and into the trees. They walked for a ways, the lights of the town growing dimmer in the background, and she felt lost.

"Do you know where we are?"

"We're almost there."

They walked a little further before Blaise pushed aside a branch and allowed her into the copse ahead of him. Before Persephone was a small cave big enough for two people. It was obviously dark, and a small part of her warned against going inside. Another part of her, her mother's voice, told her to not be daft and do what was best for the family. And so she crawled inside. Persy could hear Blaise following her and eventually they were both in the cave, their bodies touching due to the lack of space.

"So…this is cool," she commented.

"I suppose so. I like to come here often."

"Do you always bring girls here then?"

"Why? You jealous?" he asked, leaning in closer until she could feel his breath against her face. Was he planning on kissing her? Did she want him to? Would she let him? Blaise's lips touched gently against hers, attempting to tempt her into responding. She remained still. This seemed to annoy him, and he grasped his hands firmly around her head and pulled her to him. His kiss became harder and rougher, bruising almost, and she tried to push him away. Her hand wandered into the pocket of her coat to find her wand, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" he taunted, waving the piece of wood in front of her eyes. She reached for it, but he put it in his own pockets. "You'll have to do me a favor to get it back."

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"What any guy wants."

"No. I won't do it."

"You will or I'll run your family name into the ground. You'll become lower than filth, lower than Mudbloods. No one will even look at you."

He had power. He had status—more than she—and he could use it to his advantage. What did she have? Her wand was in his hand, she was physically weaker than him, and no one knew where they were. If she Apparated away she would either lose her wand or he would grab onto her and they would Splinch. It would be best to do as he wanted or to attempt to fight back. She couldn't fight on her own. Persephone knew that she needed help, but who could she call upon? Her parents were useless. Graham wouldn't be any help. Lydia was preoccupied with something as of late. Fred…No, she couldn't drag him into this. Professor Snape wouldn't want to be troubled by teen hormones, but Professor Riddle…the Dark Lord didn't like others touching his things, and Persy was most certainly his possession.

She felt Blaise move to remove her jacket, the buttons popping off in the darkness. His hands were roughly touching her and she let down her mental defenses as far as they would go. After weeks of practicing putting and keeping them up it felt wrong to lower them. Taking a deep breath, she murmured his name into the air.

"Did you say something, love?" Blaise asked.

"Master, I need you."

"Well if that'll get you off, I'll be your master," he replied, bending down to roughly kiss and bite her neck.

"My Lord, your help is required."

There was no reply. There was only the quiet rustle of fabric as Blaise pulled off her dress and she could feel his eyes upon her.

"Voldemort," she whispered, tears escaping her eyes.

There was a loud crack nearby and Blaise's head snapped up. "What's going on?"

Several branches broke as steps approached the cave. Blaise was frozen in place, and Persephone felt her heart begin to race. The movement stopped right in front of the cave and she wondered if she'd imagined that help was on the way. Instead she heard a quiet murmuring of, "_Petrificus totalus._"

Blaise's body went still beside her and he fell onto the ground.

"You _dare_ to touch what is _mine_?" a voice hissed.

Moonlight penetrated the cave and she saw the terrible face of the Dark Lord contorted in fury. He was almost shaking and his wand was pointed directly at Blaise. Shocked from her stillness, Persy grabbed her torn dress and put it in the pocket of her coat, which she used to cover her almost naked body. The Dark Lord pointed his wand toward her and, after a quick assessment, turned back to Blaise.

"Does no one of your generation hold purity in regards anymore? I kept her pure for a reason, idiotic child, and you think you can easily take what is not yours? That is known as stealing, and I don't respond well to thieves. But Lord Voldemort is capable of mercy. Miss Greene will make the decision of whether you live or die," he said, turning to face her.

"Why do I decide?" she whimpered.

He smiled that bloody snake-like smile. "There are consequences for every action. What is his punishment?"

"I can't…I can't kill him."

"And why not?"

"He doesn't deserve it."

"This boy was trying to rape you when I arrived. Do you believe yourself to be the first? Or even the last? You can stop this now."

"He deserves to be punished, but not killed! I am not a killer."

"For the time being," the Dark Lord said. "Then, Miss Greene, if I am not to kill him what shall we do?"

"Erase this part of his memory…and give him a Muggle disease."

"What kind of Muggle disease?" he asked, looking pleased.

"One to his, er, parts," she murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Give him a disease that will prevent him from raping every other girl," she said, her resolve strong.

"Done," he replied, waving his wand over the still boy. "Now to fix that memory. _Obliviate_."

There was a burst of light and when she could see again, Blaise lay unconscious before her. "Sir, what did you replace it with?"

"As far as he is concerned he took you home, bought a harlot, and caught a nasty disease."

"Thank you…Master."

"As I said earlier, no one touches you without my permission. That mark on your arm and the loyalty that binds you to me are proof of that," he said, brushing his wand down her arm. "You've been closed off to me lately, my dear. Why is that?"

"The distance?"

"I think that you are closing me out on purpose. What don't you want me to see?"

"There's nothing-"

"I must go. I'm being summoned," he said. Then he Apparated away without further word.

The next day her mother bombarded her with questions. It was fairly easy to brush them away. She didn't mention the rape or the Dark Lord saving her. Dinner was nice. He was nice. It wasn't going to work out and she'd like to move onto the next suitor. The next suitor being Theodore Nott. The good thing about the Dark Lord's protection (or possession) was that the Death Eater children knew that she was not to be messed with. They didn't know why they weren't supposed to touch the Greene girl, but they obeyed their Lord without question.

A few days later she had her date with Theo Nott, who turned out to be somewhat decent. All he did was take her out to dinner, buy her some flowers, and return her home before nine o'clock. Compared to the rest of the dates he was an angel. That didn't mean she wanted to become Lady Persephone Nott. If Persephone was deep into the Death Eater lifestyle, then Nott's father was buried in it. It was a well-known fact that he was crazy about the Dark Lord, almost in the manic way that Bellatrix Lestrange was. It wasn't that he was mentally ill, he just enjoyed causing others pain. Imagine having that for a father-in-law.

Throughout the weeks she'd kept up correspondence with Fred Weasley, and it had been the highlight of those weeks. Every letter became more and more of…something. She didn't know quite what she felt for him, but she did feel something.

_Dear Fred,_

_ Did you know that Theodore Nott collects Muggle baseball cards secretly? Baseball is some kind of Muggle game, kind of like Quidditch but most of the players are beaters like you. You'd probably be good at it. If my mother knew I knew what a Muggle sport was like she'd throw a fit. Your mum seems like she wouldn't be like that. How's George? In your last letter you told me that he'd had an accident with one of the products, and I hope that the effects of the potion have worn off. _

_ My mother is driving me insane. Lately she's been coating me in this odd product she got in Knockturn Alley that's supposed to make me 'glow like moonlight.' I don't know what they're selling in Borgin and Burkes these days but_

That was it! Borgin and Burkes! Persy felt like jumping up and down with happiness and transfiguring a chair into a balloon and popping it. That's what Graham had been trying to say: Borgin. So somehow…the Vanishing Cabinet was 'connected' to Borgin and Burkes. It connected Hogwarts to somewhere outside, and it wouldn't require brooms or Floo powder or Apparation. She had to express this to Draco immediately! Pulling out a new sheet of parchment, she dipped her quill in the ink and penned a quick note.

_The information you require may be found if you look for the connection between Graham Montague and your mission. _

_-A friend_

She attached it to Mercury's leg and sent him off to Malfoy Manor with orders to only deliver it to Draco Malfoy. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart she finished up her letter to Fred.

_but it's quite odd. I just wanted to say that I'll be stopping by this Saturday to pick up my supplies and I may (or may not) stop by to see you. Can you escape for a bit for a cup? I miss you._

_Yours truly,_

_Seph_

Saturday arrived, along with her book and supply list, and she set off for Diagon Alley with a happy step. She'd carefully selected her outfit. A pair of nice Muggle jeans, a crimson red blouse, and a pair of boots. To top it off she added a golden necklace. It made her look rather Gryffindor and she found that she didn't hate it as much as she thought she would. It was easy to Floo into Flourish and Blotts first to pick up her books. Her list was rather small this year compared to all others: a new Potion text, a new Transfiguration and Charms manual, and a Herbology encyclopedia. All in all, a relatively small list. She didn't expect to need one for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she found herself wondering who was teaching again.

After buying her texts, she shrank them and placed them inside of her bag that had an Undetectable Extension Charm for the day. She rarely used one because she didn't need to carry much on a daily basis. Heading over to Madam Malkin's, she noticed the differences between Diagon Alley old and new. The new Diagon Alley was practically deserted, and what people there were were avoiding each other's eyes and going out of their way to get what they needed and leave. Once she was inside the small shop, she approached the witch for her fitting.

"Up you go, dear. Let's see those robes," the woman tutted, moving about her and taking various measurements. "You're much skinnier now. Not one of those radical Muggle diets, is it?"

"No."

"Good. Those are nonsense. Just a few more and I'll be done."

It was only a few seconds later that Persy's robes felt snug again and not like loose potato sacks. "Thank you," she said, giving the woman some money. As the money left her hand a bell rang above the door and she turned to see two somewhat familiar faces enter the shop. Draco Malfoy and Lady Malfoy entered with the ease of power, but with the somewhat unease of being related to a known criminal.

"I don't see why you need to come with me," Draco said, his voice tense.

"For safety, darling."

"Whatever," he huffed, spotting her and giving her a once over. It was clear that he recognized her, but wasn't sure from where. "Who are you?"

"Draco dear, don't be rude," his mother chastised.

"Persephone Greene, Mister Malfoy. A pleasure to see you. You as well, Lady Malfoy," she said smoothly, years of training coming into play.

"Ah, you're Meredith's girl. A pleasure. Draco, say hello."

"Hello," he said, obviously not wanting to be there.

"I best be on my way. Perhaps we'll see each other at school, Mister Malfoy."

"Please call me Draco."

She nodded once before going out the door. If she was going to help him on his mission it would be easier to be his friend, or at least someone he wouldn't try to kill in his quest to appease the Dark Lord. Making her way down the street she loaded up on supplies at the Apothecary, knowing that they were moving onto advanced transmutations in alchemy. Little did Professor Farfalle know that Persephone had already done a dark transmutation. She hoped that her professor never found out.

After gathering the last of her necessary supplies she finally worked her way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was obvious which shop it was. Compared to all of the others it was a garish display of disregard for safety. The windows were full of sparkly, shiny things that dared the eye to try to look away. Some pedestrians had stopped to openly stare in shock. Pushing her way through a few of them she made her way into the shop. There were all manner of things inside. Things called Skiving Snackboxes, trick wands, different kinds of quills, Daydream Charms, and other amazing items.

She made her way through the stacks and the crowd, looking at everything. There were Muggle 'magic' tricks, more serious products obviously intended for defensive use, Decoy Detonators, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and different varieties of love potions. Persephone picked up one labeled 'Be the One.'

"I didn't think you'd need a love potion," a teasing voice commented from over her shoulder.

"Fred," she said, turning around and wrapping her arms around the redhead in one fluid movement.

"Wow, you really did miss me."

"I said no such thing," Persy commented, the words muffled by her face pressed against his robes. "What are you wearing?"

"Robes, but if you'd prefer less…"

"No, why are you wearing _magenta?"_

"I like to think it brings out my eyes."

"Well, you do have nice eyes."

"Glad you think so. Now I've already discussed this with Verity and George. I'm off to see a Medic."

"Good excuse."

"I thought so."

He smiled and removed the lurid robe, placing it on a hook. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the busy shop. They walked down the alley, Fred pointing out shops and offering facts about their proprietors. Eventually, they made it to the Leaky Cauldron and he opened the door for her, offering her a seat. Unlike Blaise's manners, Fred's seemed out of genuine chivalry and not out of duty. They sat down and ordered food and butterbeer, talking about issues of non-importance.

"Hey Seph?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard from a friend of mine that he spotted you on a date with Blaise Zabini. Is that true?"

"Remember when I said your life is very different from mine? That's one of the things. My mother is making me date most of the Pure-blood population in the search for a husband."

"But you're only seventeen!"

"I'm supposed to marry someone once I graduate."

"And I'm guessing your mum doesn't approve of me?"

"She doesn't even know about you Fred," Persy groaned.

"It's because I'm a blood traitor, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"This sucks. I have the blood your elitist parents need, but not the ideals. Do you realize how inbred the Pure families are becoming?"

"Very, I suppose."

"The Blacks were related to the Malfoys, Lestranges, Goyles, Parkinsons… I'm sure there's more."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I got to spend some time in the Black house over the summers. They have a tapestry with the family tree."

"We have books at my house."

"We have something like that too. More of scrapbooks and pictures; it's a hobby of mum's," Fred commented.

"Your mum sounds like a great woman."

"She has to be to put up with so many mischievous sons."

"Especially you," Persephone laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Especially me."

After dinner, they walked through Diagon Alley, talking some more. Fred pulled her into a small dead end and pushed her against the wall while smirking. Unlike with Blaise she knew Fred and there wasn't anything scary about this. She willingly allowed him to kiss her senseless, and she kissed back with as much enthusiasm. Before she was aware of it, he had picked her up and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Persy's arms were around his neck and his were nestled in her hair. They were both making rather enthusiastic noises and Persephone found herself wishing for more.

"Aw crap, what time is it?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"What does that matter?"

"My mother insisted I be at dinner tonight. I can't be late. She'll have my head."

"It's almost seven."

"Bloody hell," she cursed, crawling back down his body. "I have to go now."

"Will you come back for another visit?" he asked, his eyes pleading with her to stay longer.

"Fred, you know I can't stay away from you."

"I detected a hint of sarcasm in that sentence."

"Only a hint? I was going for a dash."

"Shut up," he said, kissing her once more and then wrapping his arms around her. "You look great by the way. Red's your color."

"Gryffindor."

"You know it."

"I have to go," she said, pulling herself away. With one final glance and an overdramatic air kiss from her boyfriend, she Apparated back near home and prepared for hellfire.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Blaise is mainly a point for this chapter, not for the overall story-although it may come into play later on in the plot, we'll see.<strong>

**2. I will attempt to fit in as much Fred in this story as I can, despite him not being at Hogwarts while Persy is. **

**If you say 'Accio Chapter' in a review, or just review, then the next chapter shall appear. Like Magic!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Rayne Says: Thanks to UniCryin, ElmKey, and Eve for their reviews. To answer some of the questions proposed: I update this on either an almost daily or every other day basis, and I have the plot well in my mind so I won't suddenly vanish without reason (i.e. school or vacation). I would like to think that Blaise got herpes. Persephone and Draco are going to get closer, because of some reasons (one of which will be revealed in this chapter), so we'll have that dynamic. Woo.**

**Anything you recognize (dialogue, characters, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Persephone spent the last week of holidays sneaking off on dates with Fred. It was a good thing she didn't care much for her mother, because she felt no shame whatsoever for doing it behind her back. There had been two other horrible dates with the younger brothers of some of the Pure-blood boys; the youngest of whom had been fourteen. Her mother was practically asking her to take babes from the cradle. It was ridiculous.

September first came and Persephone double checked her trunk and Mercury, both of which seemed prepared for another term at Hogwarts. She had on her nicest pair of Muggle jeans and the crimson blouse that Fred liked so much. Since her parents were at work as they were every year, Fred had agreed to give her 'a proper send off.' After a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon served by Hoggle, Persy tied up her hair and walked out of the manor. It was only a few seconds before she was on the sidewalk. Raising her wand up, she waited. There was a loud bang and the purple double-decker bus appeared before her.

"Welcome to the Night Bus, transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor today."

Persy nodded to the man and handed her trunk and the owl cage up. She took a seat near the front, but not so near that Stan would attempt conversation. He looked slightly edgy and kept scratching the back of his neck then staring behind him.

"King's Cross, please."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said, and the bus took off. They only stopped twice more to pick up an old woman and another student from Gryffindor before they arrived at the train station. Persephone grabbed herself a trolley and set down the platform until she reached the area in between nine and ten. Taking a quick look around, she shoved through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾. Steam rose from the scarlet engine and students mulled about with their families. Persy guided the trolley to the loading dock, and set down the platform. She looked through the crowd for a group of redheads, but people kept moving and changing and she couldn't see.

"Hey beautiful," a voice said, as warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a chest.

"I don't know how you always sneak up on me."

"Disillusionment Charms."

"I doubt that."

"So do I," Fred said, kissing her check. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here. Now I'm off to school. I'm glad…but not."

"I understand too. I'll drop by every now and again for a visit. We'll say that I'm visiting Ron, but we both know that I'll be snogging a beautiful girl."

"Two compliments in three minutes. You must miss me already."

"You know me so well," he said.

They turned to face each other and touched foreheads. "Fred?"

"What?"

"People can see us."

"It still bothers you?"

"Slytherins might be watching," she whispered.

"Gossip is a never-ending fear."

"Please?"

"Okay, but you owe me a thirty-minute snog next time we're alone."

"I don't owe you anything. If anything you owe me a thirty-minute snog."

"Keeping score, are we?"

"I'm winning."

The train let out a loud whistle and they both sighed. Wrapping her arms around the boy tightly, Persephone breathed in the deep scent of Fred: aftershave, some Muggle shampoo, and exploding powder. It was uniquely his. They shared one last kiss before he let her go, and she watched him disappear into the crowd.

Climbing onto the train, she wandered down the corridor, looking for a free compartment. Most of them were filled, but she found Lydia in a compartment with Chase Warrington and Adrian Pucey. It was a good thing that her mother hadn't yet set her up with either of them. Chase was cozied up against Lydia, but her friend looked concerned with something. In fact, if she didn't know better Lydia looked anxious. Persephone hoped that Chase wasn't forcing Lydia to do anything.

"Hey Lydia," she said, sitting down next to Adrian.

"Oh hey, I thought you were missing or something…not that that's really funny," she said, her voice dull.

"Well, I'm here now. How was your holiday?"

"It was fine."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"Depends on your definition," she muttered.

"What about you boys?"

"Pucey is still rubbish at Quidditch."

"What else is new?" she said.

"I'm not that bad! I didn't have much time to practice what with all of the raids, and other things. What about you Persy? I heard you had a bad cold."

"Yeah, I was sick most of the holiday."

"Poor you. Sorry to hear about Graham too. It's gonna be boring without him."

"Agreed."

"Here, here!" Chase said, his eyes widening as he spotted the trolley. "Snack time."

Chase bought a variety of candies: Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's among them. He began to tear into the foods, causing Lydia to smile affectionately. Chase and Adrian got into a mock duel over the last Chocolate Frog and the Salazar Slytherin card within, and Persy couldn't help but smile. The boys left first to change into their uniforms, leaving Lydia and Persephone alone.

"Hey, Persy?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something," she whispered, grasping onto Persy's arm roughly.

"Then tell me, and don't break my arm."

"I'm leaving soon."

"Well it is our last year of Hogwarts…"

"No! I'll be…leaving more than Hogwarts."

"What are you saying?" Persy asked, her heart beginning to beat harder.

"I'm leaving the country," Lydia said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"W-why?"

"He came to my parents; he asked them to join him."

"The Dark Lord?"

"Yeah, and my dad's going to say no."

"Why? Is he suicidal?"

"No, my dad just doesn't want to be caught up in all of this. We're moving to America in two weeks."

"By we you mean?"

"My parents, brother, and I, but if you want to go there's room enough."

"Lydia-"

"No, listen to me. Things are about to get bloody messy over here. If You-Know-Who wins then my family will have a good chance of being safe if we go into hiding in America. If he loses then we can't be charged as criminals and sent to Azkaban. The same for you! I know that your family is closer to the cause than mine, but they can't make all of your decisions. Think for yourself for once," she said.

"I—I can't go with you."

"Why not?" Lydia sobbed, mascara and make-up running down her cheeks.

"I…my family…"

"Who gives a shit about your family? What matters is that you get out of this alive! I think they would rather have you alive than breeding Death Eater babies."

"They would never-"

"Wouldn't they? You're nothing more than a dowry to be paid and connections to be made. You always told me how you knew they wanted a son. This is their opportunity to sell you off to the highest bid and get what they want. But it won't be what you want, Persephone. It won't!"

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Adrian asked, the boys reemerging into the room.

"No," Persephone answered, looking down at her feet.

"You girls best get changed. We're close to Hogsmeade," Chase said.

Lydia dumbly nodded, her head down, and grabbed her uniform. Persy did the same and the two girls made their way to the changing compartments. They didn't say anything to each other, and changed in silence. When Persy tightened the yellow tie around her neck it felt like the final knot on a noose. Lydia left quickly and Persy watched her go. It probably wouldn't be best to go back to the compartment at the moment. Perhaps a bit of a walk was in order.

"…It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown," a voice said from a nearby compartment.

"And you think _you'll_ be able to do something for him?" asked a familiar voice. Persephone shivered at Blaise Zabini's tone and continued on down the hall. If she had to guess about the topic of that conversation it would be Draco's task. She hoped that he had received her note and understood it. When she'd checked in with Graham it had sounded like he'd had a few visitors.

She wandered around for several moments, listening in on a variety of conversations, but not staying for long anywhere. She vaguely waved toward some familiar faces and made her way back to the compartment. It was just as the train began to slow that she went back in. Lydia was staring out the window, blankly, while the boys were arguing over Quidditch. Persy grabbed her satchel and items before heading out into the crowd off of the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

><p><strong>1. So yes, in a few chapters Lydia will be gone. She may or may not return in the future, but for the most part she's there to show a different possibility.<strong>

**2. I will be moving the rating of this story up to M due to the swearing and violence, etc. Just to make you aware. **

**3. (Self-Promotion) I have a book review blog I just started www. novelgrrl. blogspot. com -obviously remove the spaces. Just in case you guys are in the mood for something other than fanfiction.**

**Please review and there shall appear a new chapter. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Rayne Says: Thanks to the guest and ausumist for the reviews. ausumist, your review made my day, because that's what I strive for.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Persephone wandered through Hogsmeade to the horseless carriages, and climbed in with her friends. Lydia remained silent, looking down at her lap, and only speaking to answer Chase's questions. Persy knew that she'd hurt her friend by refusing to run away with her, but it would only bring danger to the girl. The tattoo on her arm could never hide her from the Dark Lord. No matter where she'd go he would find her. Lydia's plan to move to America was a good one though. The Dark Lord wouldn't be able to follow as easily, and he certainly would have a harder time finding them in the vast country. It was better for Lydia to get away while she could.

There was no hope for Persephone.

The carriage lurched to a stop in front of the gate pillars topped with winged boars, and they dismounted. It was cold and Persy clutched her cloak around her shoulders, hearing Lydia's teeth begin to chatter beside her. From there they walked, their steps making unpleasant noises in the muck and grass, but the silence remained. The students around them chattered and spoke loudly about their summers, and Chase and Adrian had taken up Quidditch talk again, but the girls didn't say a word. There was nothing to say. Persy wished that she could explain the situation to Lydia, but she knew she wouldn't understand. Lydia was too good to understand the darkness inside of Persephone's heart that Professor Riddle had placed there.

They climbed up the great steps and through the large oak doors before separating to their House tables. It was with great regret that she watched Lydia turn, almost as if in slow motion, and sit down with Cho Chang and an acne-scarred Marietta Edgecombe. She took her own seat at the end of the Hufflepuff table and ignored those who sat down around her. They talked about their holiday, gossiped about who was seeing who, the Dark Lord's return, and the Boy Who Lived. Their own lives were so dull they had to live vicariously through others. The first years entered and were sorted with the usual decorum. Persy didn't even bother to clap for those sorted into her house. What was the point?

The food appeared and she helped herself to some potatoes, vegetables, and meat, but they tasted dry in her mouth. It was delicious as usual, but she couldn't find joy in the meal. This was her last year at Hogwarts. This was the end of it all. Where would she be after this? Where would she go? Before last year she'd planned to apply for an apprenticeship with St. Mungo's and train to be a Healer. Now she assumed the Dark Lord had plans for her.

She couldn't stomach dessert after the thought, and merely sat until the end of the feast. Just before dessert, Harry Potter entered the hall, his face covered with blood, but that didn't seem an unusual occurrence for him. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, and she went back to her boredom. It was then that she remembered her curiosity as to who would replace Professor Riddle. Only a few of the other students had noticed his absence, but they were most likely waiting for Professor Dumbledore to explain. The staff table was full: the oaf of a professor was waving madly at the Gryffindor table, sitting next to him was Professor McGonagall who looked somewhat embarrassed for such attention to be paid to her House, on the oaf's other side was Professor Trelawney and Persephone shook her head to empty out the echo of the prophecy. Professor Farfalle was sitting next to Professor Sinistra and they seemed to be discussing something intently. Professor Snape looked terribly bored. There was a new professor at the table, a man who reminded Persy of a walrus, and he was chatting cheerfully with Professor Dumbledore about something.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent. "The very best of evenings to you!" he said, his arms opened wide. It was now that Persy noticed his right hand was blackened as though it had been burnt severely. Whispers broke out amongst the tables at the sight, and Professor Dumbledore smiled and swept his sleeve back over the hand. "Nothing to worry about. Now…to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"

This was the last time that she would hear one of Professor Dumbledore's speeches about friendship and gathering together, or about the Forbidden Forest still being out-of-bounds, and the introduction of new staff. It made her feel oddly nostalgic for her first year when everything had been new and safe—sane. Last year had changed everything, and nothing would ever be the same.

"…and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of Houses as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new staff member this year. Professor Slughorn"—the walrus-looking man stood up, his bald head gleaming—"is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

Persephone couldn't help but say, "Potions?"

"_Potions?_"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Professor Dumbledore said, his voice rising over the crowd, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts from Professor Riddle who is taking a well-deserved retirement after fifty years of teaching"—there were a few more whispers about Professor Riddle's age, because he didn't look it, and even more about Professor Snape achieving his dream position—"Now, as everyone in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

There was a large silence after the statement, and Persephone dragged her eyes over to Lydia, who looked deathly pale, before raising them to Professor Snape. He was scowling again, but met her gaze with an almost imperceptible nod.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them—in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of the staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

The benches were pushed back with a terrible scraping noise and everyone scrambled up at once to be the first back to the dormitories. Persephone drifted along the wall, and felt an emptiness when she looked for Graham, only to remember that he wasn't there. When Lydia left there wouldn't be many people left she could trust. It was going to be a lonely year, and the only person she could trust was Professor Snape, but he'd be busy tending to the Dark Lord and Draco, just as she would be. It would be a long shot to hope that Draco could be her friend.

The Hufflepuff common room was loud and filled with first-years being given advice from older students. Ignoring them, she shoved her way into the dormitory. Heidi Kirke was already there, and she smiled warmly at Persephone. "How was your holiday?"

"It was fine."

"That's good," she said, reaching over to hug the dark-haired girl. "The Dark Lord sends his best wishes for your new school year, as well as expresses his mercy. He has granted your wish."

Persephone's blood ran cold. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, was I saying something?" Heidi said, confused.

"N-no. Good night," Persephone said, hurrying into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, she leaned over the toilet and emptied her stomach of what little food she'd eaten. Now he was using Heidi to spy on her and make sure she did as he wished. She would never be alone or out of his sight…or safe.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Nowhere in the book does it talk about a security check at the gates that was shown in the movie. Although I did like this idea, I am following canon-book for the most part-so I obey J.K. <strong>

**2. Heidi Kirke creeps me out. What about you?**

**Please review and make my day for virtual Chocolate Frogs. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Rayne Says: Thanks to UniCryin, ausumist, and ElmKey for the reviews. This story now has fifty reviews, and I'm very happy with that. Thanks for all of the support.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Before breakfast the next morning, Persephone straightened her tie and looked into her reflection. Her hair was up, face clean and devoid of make-up (who did she have to impress?), and she pasted a smile on her face. Then she climbed out of the common room and began the journey up to breakfast. She ran into a group of sixth-year Slytherins and easily spied the blonde-haired Draco among them. He appeared to be retelling a story about noses or something, but underneath the joking exterior she could see a few circles under his eyes. Sleepless nights tended to be the norm when one was serving the Dark Lord.

Speeding up a little, she tapped him on the shoulder. At first it was clear that he didn't remember her, but then recognition dawned in his eyes and he smirked. "Persephone, right?"

"Draco, right?" she replied. She figured that he was used to people bowing down to him. What Draco needed was a friend who would both help him and push him in the right direction. It was Persy's mission to be that girl.

"Who else would I be?"

"A smarmy git."

His mouth quirked down for a second, but then he let out a slight laugh. "I like you. You don't kiss my ass."

"I'm not a Parkinson."

It was a good thing that said girl was nowhere in sight as they reached the Great Hall. "I'll see you around," Draco said, heading off toward the Slytherin table.

Persephone sat down at her own table and helped herself to some breakfast. Her appetite was still small and queasy, but she forced down some toast and pumpkin juice. The ceiling of the Hall was a beautiful shade of blue and streaked with wispy clouds that reminded Persy of sitting under the sky with Fred over the summer. The thought of her red-haired boyfriend made her heart do a little tap dance, and she held back the smile that threatened to break across her face. How odd would it be to see someone smile for no reason at all? She'd find it strange.

Breakfast passed without any strange occurrences, and she waited for Professor Sprout to deliver her time table. Eventually the witch made it to her and handed the piece of paper over. "I look forward to another year with you, Miss Greene."

"Thank you Professor."

When she looked over the schedule, she was pleased with the differences from the previous year and the open times where she would have lessons with Madam Pomfrey. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays she had Transfiguration, Alchemy, and Potions. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she had Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a great relief that they hadn't made her continue on with History of Magic, because Professor Binns was back to teaching and his students were back to sleeping.

Grabbing her knapsack, she ascended the stairs to the Transfiguration classroom and took a seat in the middle. She was sure that this class was going to require extra studying as usual, but didn't mind. It was a requirement, and she was willing to do whatever it took to become a Healer. Classmates began to trickle in, and it seemed that the class was even smaller than the year before. She guessed that it may have had something to do with the Dark Lord being revealed as well as the pressure of N.E.W.T.s.

"Good morning students!"

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," they chorused.

"Welcome to the beginning of your last year at Hogwarts"—they were a handful of cheers from some Gryffindors that were silenced from a sharp glare—"and the beginning of the hardest year of study you shall have. The pursuit of knowledge is encouraged to our students, and you have chosen to pursue your passions through the study of different branches of magic. I hope that what you learn in this class will be of help to you in the future. Last year we studied human transfiguration in moderation, but now we will move onto harder levels and I expect nothing but the best from the best. You may begin taking notes now."

There was a shuffle of quills and parchment being taken out as Professor McGonagall waved her wand and script appeared on the chalkboard. "Human transfiguration can be done on many levels. There are the basic skills of changing one's appearance, but there is also the challenge of making oneself stronger. For instance," she continued, taking out her wand and tapping her hand. It transformed into a claw and there were some gasps around the room, "you can create your own weapons."

"Are we going to learn to do that?" one overly-excited Gryffindor asked.

"Yes, Mr. Marshall. In due time, because first we shall study the theory."

Groans echoed around the classroom.

During her free period she went to the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey. There was still the mild fear that she would turn her away and Persephone would be unable to finish up her training. Instead, the witch greeted her with a warm smile and a brief hug before standing back to look at her.

"You're too thin."

"Nice to see you too."

"Have you been having trouble sleeping again?"

"No, Professor Snape helped me learn some techniques."

"I see. How…helpful of him. I assume you're here because you wish to continue your lessons?"

"Yes."

"Good. I would say that your progress is better than I had hoped for. You seem to have a natural talent for healing magic, and that's rare to find. You'll have no trouble getting an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's."

"Thank you so much. What will I learn this year?"

"I don't have a syllabus for you, but we'll move onto harder charm work and I'll be calling you in on any school injuries that I would like your help on. Does that sound good?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent; then let's begin with some studying on various wizarding diseases…"

The lesson went well enough, and by the end Persephone felt confident that she knew the differences between Vanishing Sickness and Scrofungulus and would be able to treat both. She headed off to Alchemy, nervous to actually begin the process of transmutation after what had happened last time. Professor Farfalle stood at the front of the class, her eyes drifting over her students before speaking.

"Before we begin the actual process of transmutation we shall review theory. For without theory and the basics you may make terrible mistakes that may cost you your life. I hope that what you learned last year has not been forgotten and that the transition from knowledge to practice shall be an easy one, but here this—failure of any experiment due to stupidity will not be tolerated. I will throw you out of my class if you do not obey the rules of alchemy. Do we understand?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Now who can tell me the most basic principle of alchemy?"

"Equivalent exchange," a Ravenclaw boy said.

"Five points."

Class continued on without much trouble, and Persephone gathered ten points for Hufflepuff. Lunch was a subdued affair for her, but for the rest of the school it was a time to talk about their classes and whatever gossip they had already learned. She managed to eat a sandwich, and grabbed her bag to head down toward the dungeons. It seemed odd to contemplate not learning Potions from Professor Snape, but she'd heard of Professor Slughorn, and knew that he would be an adequate teacher. The classroom was filled with various vapors and smells, and she took a seat at a table on the far left. Seventh-year Potions was an even smaller class now without Graham. It was also an odd number now, and she was the man out.

"Come in, come in," Professor Slughorn said, guiding in the stragglers. There were three large cauldrons set up, and Persy barely had to glance at them to identify their contents. "I am Professor Horace Slughorn, and I will be continuing on in your N.E.W.T lessons for Potions. I am aware that you are used to Professor Snape's style of grading and teaching, but I hope that you will find me just as satisfactory. Now can anyone identify the contents of this cauldron?" he asked, standing over by the cauldron with spiral-like steam.

"Amortentia," Persephone answered, her hand up in the air.

"Very good, Miss…?"

"Greene, sir."

"Are you by chance related to Josephine Greene?"

"She was my great-aunt."

"Splendid. I had the pleasure of attending school with her in my youth. Now, can anyone tell me what this potion is?"

"Polyjuice," she answered again.

"We have a potion mistress in the classroom," he chuckled. "Then I don't suppose you know what this one is?"

"Veritaserum, sir."

"A well-deserved twenty points to Hufflepuff. Now, I understand that you already brewed the Draught of Living Death last year so I won't make you repeat that process. Instead let us try our hands at brewing a Love Potion."

"Sir, is that allowed?" one of the Gryffindors asked.

"We will not allow ingestion, and I will be watching to make sure you don't take any with you. This is merely a class experiment to see what potential you all have. The information you need is on page 200 of your text."

An hour later the room was full of odd smells, some nice and some horrendous. The Slytherins had messed up their batch and it reeked. The Ravenclaws had succeeded, and the Gryffindors looked half-way done. Persephone looked down at her cauldron. The potion was a pleasant shade of pink, and smelled like Muggle shampoo, aftershave, and exploding powder. She smiled and waited for Professor Slughorn to come around and examine the cauldrons. He frowned at the Slytherins' batch, smiled at the Ravenclaws', and shook his head sadly at the Gryffindors'. Then he stopped in front of hers and paused for a second.

"Miss Greene?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Did you make any alterations to the original directions?"

"I added an addition clockwise turn and an extra sprig of peppermint, sir. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all! In fact this may be the best love potion made by a student I've seen. I have no doubts that this would work."

"Thank you, sir."

"Definitely worth an O for the day and an additional ten points to Hufflepuff. Well done, well done."

Professor Snape had never made Persephone feel like the teacher's pet or like a particularly genius student, but Professor Slughorn was treating her like a princess. She just hoped he didn't want to add her to a collection. She already belonged to someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I figure since the cauldrons were already set up for the sixth-years lesson, they would be incooperated for the rest of the classes too. Harry may be good at Potions thanks to the Half-Blood Prince, but Persy is just good.<strong>

**2. Obviously, there's not much information on what seventh-years learn due to the fact Harry's was spent in the woods. Therefore, much of the classes is made up or skimmed over. Please excuse the lack of detail. **

**3. Next chapter will have Professor Snape's Defense class (woo!) and a lesson. **

**Please review and a chapter shall appear.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Rayne Says: Sorry for the two day delay, but I wasn't home for a bit. I probably won't update tomorrow or Tuesday because I have orientation for university, but the rest of the week should have updates. **

**Thanks to UniCryin, ElmKey, and (especially) ausumist for the reviews. I would like give much thanks to ausumist for doing nine reviews on different chapters in three days. Quite awesome. Oh, and the thing about the dialogue is kind of the way I tend to write, but I do try to even it out as much as I can. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, plot, etc) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. **

**Read and Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

It turned out that her first lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape as the teacher went better than she had hoped. Not only had she learned multiple new things, but his teaching style was radically different than Professor Riddle's and, as such, she didn't suffer any horrible flashbacks about her crime against humanity. She'd helped a monster, but that didn't mean she didn't want to continue learning more about the Dark Arts.

"The Dark Arts," he had said, "are many, varied, every-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible."

Persephone had to agree with that statement. In the course of one year, she'd learned that lesson better than anyone else. He'd split them up into pairs to practice silent Stunning spells for a warm-up, and it had only taken Persy twenty seconds to have her opponent on the other side of the room. It didn't surprise her when Professor Snape didn't offer her any points, because he disliked Hufflepuff almost as much as she did. She'd earned enough points through Professor Slughorn to catapult Hufflepuff into third place, ahead of Ravenclaw, and her house was extremely pleased with that—although most of them thought it was Ernie Macmillan's doing because he was in the sixth-year N.E.W.T. potions class. Persy was content with the lack of attention in her direction.

The only person who gave her more attention than was desired was Heidi Kirke who, upon seeing Persephone for the first time each day, would offer a wide, unsettling smile that Persy knew came from the Dark Lord and not the actual girl. She was unsure as to how he was doing this type of magic, but didn't want to pry into the issue in case it displeased him.

Lydia wasn't talking to her, and she tried to bridge the gap that had started on the train, but every time she did Lydia shook her head and strode off. She'd even started to write a letter explaining the situation, but had chickened out at the last minute and burned it with her wand. The days counting down to her friend's departure were ticking down, and she absorbed all that she could while she was still around.

Another piece of unusual news came in a letter from her mother. It simply stated, _"Dear Persephone, I hope that your term is going well and you are keeping up with your studies. After a brief discussion with your father, we have decided to postpone the choosing of a new fiancé for you and will give you the amount of freedom you so rightly deserve. –Mother."_

That had been enough for her to almost choke on her pumpkin juice and spill a plateful of bacon on a third-year. Her engagement to a Pure-blood boy had been on her mother's agenda since Persy had been born, and _now _she was changing her mind? It was a dream come true! Or, and her blood ran cold as she thought of this, a wish come true. Heidi, voice of the Dark Lord, had something about him granting her a favor. He'd always been rather possessive and probably didn't want her parents to be distracted from their spying duties by the search for their daughter's future husband. That sounded like him: selfish and self-serving, but kind in his own delusions.

She'd received a small note from Professor Snape in the mail one morning. It bore the instructions to come to his classroom Saturday evening to continue with her lessons. She wondered what he was going to teach her this year. They'd covered a variety of potions in the past year while he'd been able to teach her and not Potter, but what else could there be?

And so, on Saturday evening, Persephone grasped her wand and began the ascent to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was slightly chilly in the corridor, but she ignored the cold grasping her spine and kept going. When she reached the aged portal, she knocked twice and waited. Professor Snape swooped the door open and looked down at her with an odd mixture of a glare and an amused smirk.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Good evening, Miss Greene. Come in before you catch cold."

"As you wish," she said, stepping into the dark classroom. It was only lit by several sconces placed around the room, and she had to squint to make out certain objects in the shadows. Professor Snape waved his wand and the flames grew brighter, making it easier to see. She offered him a smile in return of the gesture and waited for further instruction.

"As you know the Dark Lord has wished that you continue your tutoring with me and Madam Pomfrey until you have the qualifications of a staff nurse. Do you understand?"

"But sir, someone only becomes qualified as a staff nurse after two years of internship at St. Mungo's. I hardly think that I'm good enough-"

"I will decide whether you are good enough or not. We will begin promptly. The Dark Lord has asked us to brew Wolfsbane for the werewolves."

"He works with werewolves?" she asked, biting the corner of her lip. "I thought that was just a rumor."

"People are terrified of that which they don't understand, and witches and wizards most certainly do not understand werewolves."

"But aren't they…vicious? I know that Professor Lupin was one, and he seemed normal, but, I don't know," she sighed, taking a seat on one of the desks.

"Just as evil is defined by a person's deeds and not by their family, the same goes for werewolves. But now isn't the time to speak of right and wrong. We have a potion to begin brewing."

"Yes, Professor," she replied. They began to gather the necessary ingredients, a large list that she knew would be difficult not only to brew but to prepare, and go to work. The first step was to finely chop the alfalfa until it was powdered, and then to store it in several containers so that it would ferment. It would take a week to be ready. Then they removed the individual seeds from the alyssum and crushed them with the flat edge of a silver dagger before adding water to create a paste. Putting the paste into a cauldron, Persephone added some basic ingredient and set it at a low temperature.

"What do we do next?"

"We," Professor Snape said, grasping his own silver dagger, "prepare the monkshood, or wolfsbane, for harvesting. This will require a quick trip to my private greenhouse. Luckily, it is nearby."

"Why isn't it with the rest of the greenhouses?"

"It is imperative that it not grow among other plants and that it soak up as much moonlight as possible. There are few plants that grow nocturnally."

They ascended a narrow staircase to a small room with plants everywhere. The purple hoods of the plant surrounded the room and Persephone was amazed that he had managed to cultivate such a large supply. Ignoring her, Professor Snape reached down to check on one plant before waving his wand and splashing water on it.

"What should I do?"

"Check on them. If they appear ill, give them water, and pull off any dead leaves you may see. We use only the healthiest ones for the potion—otherwise it may not have the desired effect upon the werewolf."

Nodding in agreement, Persephone began to walk down the rows and do as she was told. Most of the plants appeared to be in good condition, and she took care of the few she saw in need. When she looked up again, Professor Snape was opening wide the windows on the side to let in the moonlight. As the gentle rays touched the plants, the flowers bloomed open and Persephone gasped at the beauty.

"Isn't it odd how such a toxic plant can help a beast maintain humanity?"

"I guess so," she replied, meeting his gaze. "Should we go back down to check on the rest of the potion?"

"Yes. Go ahead. I'll be down shortly."

Persephone went down and checked on the cauldron which had begun to bubble nicely. A few minutes later she heard Professor Snape enter behind her and waited for his next instruction. He looked down at the cauldron and nodded before handing her a container of aloe paste.

"Now we mix this in with the other before leaving it at a low simmer for a week. Then we will mix in the alfalfa and add the first batch of monkshood. I recommend that you check out a text from the Restricted Section that contains the potion in it before doing some research. It would be more helpful if I did not have to tell you the directions. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Your lesson for the evening is over. Have you still been practicing Occlumency?"

"Yes, and I haven't had a dream with him in it for a few weeks."

"Just as well. I have a feeling you play a greater part in his plans than even I know. Have you been helping Draco?"

"I haven't had much of a chance sir. He is in a different House and year than I am."

"You need to help him, Miss Greene. I made an Unbreakable Vow with his mother."

"No! You didn't," she gasped, eyes widening.

"What's done is done. There's nothing you can do to change that. You must do your job."

"I- I understand."

"Go to your dormitory and try to get some sleep, Miss Greene. You look ill."

She nodded dumbly and exited the classroom, barely registering the trip downstairs. Her feet glided across the corridors like a ghost, and she only dimly heard the cackling of Peeves ahead before she turned down another way. It wouldn't do to be caught by the poltergeist. He had a habit of tormenting girls more than boys because he enjoyed the sound of their squealing. She'd long ago learned not to be anywhere near the perverted ghost when he felt playful.

So absorbed into finding another way to the Hufflepuff common room, she didn't notice when someone else's footsteps echoed behind hers on the cool basement tiles. When she did, she whirled around and pointed her wand at the stalker, surprised to see the pale-blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He looked just as sleepless as she, perhaps even more so, and he looked down at her wand before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," she said, lowering it. "I'm sorry. You startled me."

"What are you doing down by the Slytherin common room?" he asked, going straight to the point.

"I'm trying to find another way to mine. Peeves is nearby."

"Ah, I see. May I escort you?"

"I don't see why not. I've been meaning to talk to you anyways."

"What about?" he said, as they began walking down the lonely corridor together.

"I heard about your father"—he winced—"and I'm sorry about that."

"You mean you don't hate me for having a Death Eater for a father?"

"It could be worse," she laughed, smiling at him. "Your father could be the Dark Lord. Imagine that…I don't suspect he'd be the type to help you learn Quidditch."

"You have some guts talking about the Dark Lord that way. If he heard you…"

"I'd be Crucio'd for sure. I don't mind though. Why not have a laugh when one needs it?"

"Do you need a laugh?"

"No. You do."

He was quiet after that, looking at her as though he suspected she knew his mission but wasn't sure how, but then turned away to look at a nearby tapestry. They walked in silence for a bit before she got the nerve to speak again.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"If you need help with anything, classes or the like, I can help you. I've been told I'm a good tutor."

"I don't need anyone's help," he said through clenched teeth.

"If you change your mind though, I'll be here."

"Whatever," he murmured, brushing off her offer. They arrived at the common room and held an awkward moment where she didn't know what to say.

"I'll see you around?"

"I suppose so. I need some help with Charms anyways. I only got an A on the O.W.L.s."

"I'd be happy to help," Persy smiled, turning to go through the sequence for entry into the common room. She heard Draco begin a journey upstairs, but was unsure of where he was going. She only hoped that it had something to do with his mission. Not only was his life on the line, but so was Professor Snape's. And, Persephone figured, hers too. If this mission didn't go the proper way, she would probably die.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Dark Lord got Persephone's parents to quit hounding her about an engagement. This enables her to focus more on her mission. So no more dates with other boys.<strong>

**2. While Harry is having his lessons with Dumbledore, Persephone, for the most part, will be learning from Professor Snape. **

**3. I am making up the potion for Wolfsbane. I just looked up the 'magical' properties of some herbs and decided to use them and make up the process. It's supposed to be complicated, so I made it time-absorbing.**

**4. I also figured we needed more Draco, so he'll begin to show up more often now. **

**Please review for another chapter, maybe today or more likely Wednesday. Thank you for your dedication to Know the Perils. It's much appreciated. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Rayne: I figured that I actually owed you guys a chapter because I was missing the past couple of days so I kept writing. However, since I hold chapters hostage until someone reviews I had to wait for the ever-faithful ausumist to review before doing so. Yay! You didn't have to wait until Wednesday. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

As expected of seventh-year, the curriculum sped up a notch and Persephone was dealing with managing her schedule while maintaining a friendship with Draco. Not only had her classes began heaping on mounds of homework, but Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape both were monopolizing her free time with their own additional lessons. Twice now Persephone had been called out of class to help Madam Pomfrey deal with some injuries of importance. If she thought she hadn't been getting much sleep before, now it seemed like she was barely sleeping at all. Still, her grades managed to be within the top five of her class, and Professor Slughorn was practically worshipping the ground she walked on (although he kept comparing her to Potter for some odd reason. Professor Snape never gave the impression that Harry was any good at Potions).

She'd just finished up a long essay on the consequences of human transfiguration gone wrong when she heard a ruckus at the porthole of the common room. A small second-year boy tottered in, soaking wet, and began shouting about a Slytherin scaring him so badly that he'd messed up the password. Curious, Persy packed her stuff up and exited the noisy room for the quiet corridor. What she saw before her was most amusing and she smiled down at Draco Malfoy.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, whatever could you be doing by the _Hufflepuff_ common room?" she teased.

"I was," he huffed, drying off his robes with a quick wave of his wand, "trying to find you. Why is it possible for anyone to get in if they wanted to?"

"Hufflepuffs are too trustworthy. It's a ridiculous passcode in my opinion."

"I agree."

"What did you need me for?" she asked, helping him up.

"I'm having some trouble keeping up with my…homework. I've been working on a bit of a project and I can't spend much time on schoolwork."

"So do you want my help or my old essays?"

"Well I…excuse me?"

"It would be easier for you if you could just copy my old work, wouldn't it? I'm sure you could do so for Potions at least, seeing as how Professor Slughorn hasn't seen my essays before. You probably could just change some words, edit the words down, and make it more of your own on the others. I don't mind."

"You're giving me permission to cheat," he said, dumbfounded.

"Well I assume that this project of yours is rather important."

"It is."

"Then I have no qualms about helping you pass your classes. I'll ask my mother to owl them to me shortly. Until then I can just tutor you. How about that?"

"That would be…fantastic," he sighed, showing her a smile she was sure that she'd never seen on his face before. It was youthful, far younger than that snide smirk he sported most of the time, and she found she liked it better.

"Great. Do you want to study in the library this Friday?" she asked.

"Can we do it on Saturday? I have try-outs on Friday. Gryffindor has them the next day and I have no desire to watch the Weasel embarrass himself."

She didn't want to point out that Slytherin had lost to Gryffindor the year previously even without Potter. "Saturday sounds fine. Anything in particular you need help with?"

"Potions," he muttered. "Somehow Potter is besting me at my best subject."

"That's odd. I'll be sure to help you on that. Meet you after breakfast?"

"How long is this going to take?" he asked.

"However long it takes to sink in," she laughed, ruffling his perfect hair.

He frowned and straightened it before muttering, "Don't touch the hair."

The rest of the week passed by in a blur of classes and lessons, and the only highlight consisted of a letter from Fred: _Dear Seph, I hope that all is well with you. I'm great and business is doing fine despite everyone being in school now. We've had several orders for love potions—so keep an eye out for suspicious looking drinks coming your way. I'd love to see you sometime. When's your first Hogsmeade visit? I can always claim I'm scoping out a place for an outpost of the shop. Anything to get that snog you owe me. Yours Truly, Fred._

All of Fred's letters went into a small enchanted wooden chest that was charmed to only open when given the password (Weasley) and when she had nothing else to do or was missing him even more than usual she would take the letters out and reread them. She had an affection for Fred that was hard to explain. The Pure-blood part of her mind rejected him as a blood traitor and was paranoid about being found out—hence the enchanted box—but her normal self cared a great deal for the boy. It was ridiculous that she thought about him more than once and day and often wondered what he was doing.

In response to his letter she said: _Dear Fred, I'm well, just swamped with school, and your letter was a welcome break from the homework I have waiting. Love potions? How are you getting those in the school? I know you're sneaky, but that is a feat unto itself. It'll be halfway through October, and I'd love to see you under false pretenses or not. What would you like to do? Missing you as always, and you owe _me _a snog. Yours Truly, Seph._

Saturday came and found Persephone sitting at the Hufflepuff table, eating some eggs and bacon while studying for an exam in Transfiguration. The subject was still difficult and merited a much-needed study session with a tutor, but there wasn't anyone she could think of that knew the subject and she didn't want to draw unneeded attention upon herself by asking Professor McGonagall. Persephone Greene's purpose in life was to remain invisible, and she was good at it.

After breakfast she met Draco in the library, under the keen gaze of Madam Pince, and tried to help him with Potions. He actually knew more than he let on, and it was puzzling to think that Potter was doing better than him in the class.

"Well you should ace any written portion, but are you panicking during the practical?"

"I dunno…maybe."

"Too much pressure?" she asked, keeping the subject of his pressure vague.

"Yeah. I have a lot of expectations to meet."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll do the right thing."

"But what's the right thing to do….Say for instance, that I have a friend and he was asked to do something, terrible but he doesn't want to, but he has to or his family will be in a lot of trouble, what should he do?"

"He should do whatever he thinks is right, but Draco sometimes the means don't justify the end. Is this about your project?"

"No," he said, tensing up.

"Okay then. Now on this potion if you add an additional counterclockwise turn it should progress the potion further along than if you stop where the directions say to."

"How do you know that?"

"Practice."

He lapsed into a silence, but looked up at her with a questionable face. He was hurting, she could tell, but was afraid to ask for help. It probably didn't help that she was a girl. It would be questionable of his masculinity if he asked for assistance from a witch. At least she wasn't a Mudblood. He would never go to one for help.

"What if the right thing to do leads to people being hurt?"

"What if the wrong thing to do leads to people being hurt?" she asked, rephrasing the question.

"I just…never mind."

"What is it, Draco?"

"How do you deal with the shame?"

"What shame?" she questioned, confused.

"You're in Hufflepuff. Your parents probably weren't happy about that."

"Not at all. We don't speak about it. I've gotten over it though. The Hat chose what it thought was best. Sure, my parents may hate it, but they don't decide what House I go into."

"But they were Slytherins, right?"

"Everyone in my family was a Slytherin. I'm the only one who's not. Do you know what they said to me when they found out?"

"What?" he asked, leaning closer.

"How could you do this to us?"

"That's…harsh."

"I was sad at first, and blamed myself, but eventually I realized that I didn't choose to be in Hufflepuff. I didn't even choose to be a part of my family. Those were choices someone else made for me, but I can still make the choices that count."

"Like what?"

"I chose to be engaged to Graham."

"But that's only one choice! And you're not even engaged to him anymore."

"True," Persephone said, pausing for a second, "but it was the first time I actively made a choice against my parents. They wanted me to marry you."

"Me? But why?"

"You're Pure-blood, handsome, wealthy, and have status. What more could a girl want?"

"Are you saying you _don't_ want me?"

"No offense, kid, but you're not my type," she said, smiling.

"What is your type?"

"Funny, kind, brave, and handsome."

"Are you in love with a Gryffindor?" he gasped, standing up, his books dropping to the floor with a clatter.

"Don't be silly, Draco. My parents would have a fit," she lied.

"You just described about every boy in Gryffindor."

"So you admit Gryffindor boys are handsome? Is there something you're not telling me Draco?"

"I-I'm not gay!" he sputtered, blushing furiously.

She laughed and slapped him on the back. "I know that Draco. Anyone in Slytherin catch your eye?"

"Well there's this one girl…"

"It's not Parkinson is it?"

"No! Her name's…Astoria," he said, the blush turning crimson.

"Greengrass? She's nice I've heard, but isn't she younger than you?"

"Only a little bit," he muttered, "but mother wants me to marry Daphne."

"Ah, the sister. Draco, I think you should pursue Astoria. She's more of your type than Daphne. I bet your kid would be adorable."

"Do all women think of children?" he asked.

"Not all of his. Just the Pure-bloods. Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You should smile more. It makes you look less tired."

His face dropped for a second, but then he forced an uneasy smile onto his face. Sitting back down, he pulled out a Charms text and asked her to explain several different theories and spells. By late afternoon, they were practicing nonverbal spells and floating the books back onto the shelves. It appeared as though their brief tutoring session had been of help to Draco, and he offered her his hand for a quick shake before departing for dinner.

She made her own way to the Great Hall and took a seat near the end of the table. Helping herself to a glass full of pumpkin juice and a bit of turkey and potatoes, she found that the day had proved to be enjoyable. She had worried that her time spent with Draco would be dull and forced friendliness, but she actually enjoyed the boy. He wasn't her type, as she'd stated, but she couldn't deny he was attractive and…there was an innocence about him that she was worried he was losing in his mission for the Dark Lord. Looking over to the Slytherin table, she spied him chatting and laughing with Crabbe and Goyle, and smiled.

The meal was almost over when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Lydia. The girl looked worried, and the bags under her eyes were unusual for the usually-composed witch. She looked around the Hall as though she were watched and grasped Persy's wrist to drag her out of the Hall. Last year, this might not have been odd, but as the two had rarely spent any time together this year it drew a few glances. Lydia took her all the way to an abandoned classroom on the third floor before stopping and locking the door with a quick flick of her wand.

"Lydia?" Persephone said carefully.

"I'm leaving tonight. I'll say it one last time Persy: please come with me."

The look in her eyes was intense and heartfelt, and Persephone had to turn away and avoid the gaze. "I can't."

"Please. I don't want to leave you behind. I can't contact anyone after this. I won't be able to stand not knowing if you'll be safe or dead," she said, a few tears slipping from her eyes. "You're like a sister to me. I don't want to lose you."

"Lydia, listen to me. I can't go. It's not that I don't want to, but I just…can't."

"Why not? It's not like the Dark Lord himself is keeping you here. It's only ties to the people who can barely be called your parents."

"I can't go. Just accept it and please, don't force me to leave on such bad terms. I want you to be safe Lydia, but you need to understand that I can't go with you. I promise when this is all over, good or bad, I'll send Mercury and he'll find you wherever you are."

"Fine," her friend blubbered, reaching over to wrap her in her arms, "but you need to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't marry a Death Eater."

"I won't."

"No matter what you parents try to push you into. Don't marry a Death Eater or you'll…you'll be sent to Azkaban no matter what side you're on!"

"I promise," she said, smoothing her hands over the girl's hair. Eventually, Lydia's sobs died down and she met eyes with the other girl. With one fierce last hug and a promise to see each other again, Lydia left, heading out to wherever she was being sent to. Persephone didn't know if she would ever see Lydia again, and that was worrisome. What was more worrisome was the fear that if they did see each other again Lydia wouldn't recognize her, because she was turning into someone else. After all, she was working for the man that Lydia feared more than any other.

Tears began to fall from her eyes, and stubbornly she tried to wipe them away. Persephone made a promise to herself and to Lydia. She would see her friend again, and when she did she would be whole, and not a broken mess of a girl created by a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The real beginning of the more Draco era. I'm glad that you're enjoying their friendship and the alliance with Professor Snape.<strong>

**2. Lydia is officially gone now so there won't be anymore of her...or will there be?**

**3. As I follow canon, there won't be a romance with Persephone and Draco. He officially belongs to Astoria Greengrass. **

**4. There will be Fred in the following chapter. Therefore if you want to see this chapter exist you had better...**

**Review? **


	39. Chapter 39

**Rayne Says: Thanks to UniCryin and ElmKey for the reviews. Here is the promised chapter, a day late because I was exhausted and busy yesterday. There should be an update tomorrow and then I'm off on vacation for a week, but I'll be writing so there will be updates when I get back. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

The trip to Hogsmeade came faster than the blink of an eye. The beginning of October and much of September passed without much decorum. Persephone Greene's weeks passed by in a blur of tutoring sessions with Draco, potion-making with Professor Snape on Saturday evenings, medic lessons with Madam Pomfrey, and avoiding Professor Slughorn's advances to collect her. Other than that her mind was focused entirely on her studies and, for the most part, she was able to ignore the memories of the Dark Lord and of her mission. She could fool herself into believing that she was friends with Draco of her own volition and not because she was supposed to be.

On the morning of the trip she stayed in bed for a few moments longer than normal. She plaited her hair and stared up at the canopy before kicking off the Hufflepuff quilt, and standing up to get ready. Most of the other girls were in the bathroom, prettying themselves up for dates or to attract other boys. Persy, knowing she would be seeing Fred, made her hair a bit more presentable and put on a little make-up. She put on jeans and a nice shirt, followed with trainers and a heavy jumper, before heading down for a spot of breakfast.

She didn't eat much because Fred had promised her a treat, and made her way down to be checked with the Secrecy Sensor by Filch. It was an unpleasant sensation, because he gazed intently onto all of them before allowing them to move on. The walk was cold and rather lonely due to the fact she was walking in between two groups by herself. The only consolation would be seeing Fred and spending the day with him without worry or care.

Upon arriving at the village, she was slightly disappointed to see that Zonko's had closed, and some of the other shops had too. Sighing, she walked into Honeydukes to grab some sweets to send to Graham so he wouldn't feel forgotten. She grabbed some Chocolate Frogs and sugar quills; along with some Bertie Bott's for a laugh. After buying those and putting them in her bag, she wandered down the hall, looking at the Three Broomsticks longingly due to her cold nose. There was the sound of a branch snapping behind her and she whirled around to be swept into a pair of warm warms.

"You're getting better."

"Or you're getting sloppier."

"No such thing," Fred laughed, holding her tightly until she almost couldn't breathe. "How have you been, beautiful?"

"I've been bored out of my mind. There aren't enough interesting people at Hogwarts now that you're gone."

"I believe that. No one in the world is as interesting as I am."

"Prat."

They kissed for a brief moment and she tasted that distinct flavor that was so Fred. He whirled her around in a circle before putting her back down and she smiled up at him, feeling happier than she had in a long time. He looked down at her, his brown eyes almost dancing, and a silly grin broke across his face. Then, before she could ask a question, he Apparated with a loud crack and she felt the horrible swirl of being squeezed through a tube and back out.

When the world stopped spinning, she discovered that there were in a clearing surrounded by trees. The clouds up ahead looked less threatening and she looked down to see a blanket set up on the ground with a basket on it. She turned her head to look at Fred, raised an eyebrow, and said, "A picnic?"

"What can I say? I'm a romantic," he replied, bending her down in his arms and giving her another kiss. "I will admit that I made none of this."

"Then who did?"

"My mum; I told her that George and I were going Muggle camping. Dad was enthused about the idea."

"Muggle camping sounds like a nightmare."

"I know. What's a tent without a built-in bathroom?"

"A Muggle tent," she laughed. "I will admit that I'm hungry."

"I'll be less eloquent than you. I'm starving," he said, sitting down on the blanket and opening up the basket. He pulled out some bread and cheese, a large hunk of ham, jam, margarine, pumpkin juice, and cakes.

"Is this packing light?"

"For mum it is. I'm surprised she didn't send enough to feed an army."

They ate for several moments, and Persy had to admit that the found was amazing. It had a kind of homemade taste to it that she'd never tasted anywhere else but Hogwarts. It was hard not to overeat on it, but she somehow still managed to do so. Fred looked at her before smirking and looking away again. "What?"

"You have jam on your cheek," he said, leaning forward and licking her skin. She laughed and pushed him away, blushing, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I could have taken care of it myself."

"But it's my job to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself," she argued, frowning slightly as the Dark Lord came to mind.

"I know that," Fred replied, moving closer to her and looping an arm around her shoulder, "but I'm still going to help you whether you like it or not."

"You're impossible."

"I know I'm too good to be true," he replied, smirking as he leaned in even more and stole a kiss. "Now I recall that a certain Hufflepuff girl owes me a snog."

"And I remember that a certain prat owes me a snog."

"Then it seems that we both have a debt to be paid."

With a final smirk, he moved in to capture her lips with his own. It was as if the world had quieted down to just a murmur in the background, and all she could focus on was the feeling of his lips against hers, his hands wrapped around her waist, and the feeling of his hair between her fingertips. The outside world felt much warmer with his body next to hers and the wind blowing through the trees seemed to whisper their names. She felt safe and…happy.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, burying his head into her neck and leaving wet kisses in his wake.

"You make me happy," she said, as if it was some great mystery she had unraveled.

"I thought that was obvious."

"You make me forget all the bad things in the world and know only the good. You are good, Fred Weasley."

"Let's not make things existential, love. Let's just be," he said, cradling her in his arms and pulling her against his chest. She could hear his heart beat a familiar rhythm, and let herself follow his request. She just was.

Persephone wasn't sure how long they lay there, content in each other's arms, stealing occasional kisses and idly running their hands across each other's skin. It was a time of peace, when she didn't need to think of anything else but Fred, and the feelings he brought her.

"Seph?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…maybe, if you wanted to, we could spend some time together on weekends? I know all of the secret passageways and, if you'd like, I could meet you and we could see each other more. Not that I don't like writing you, because that's awesome, but I'd like to spend more time together like this… If you don't mind."

"Fred…"

"I'm sorry if that's a bit forward."

"You think too much," she laughed, reaching forward to kiss him long and hard. It was several more moments before they broke apart and he stroked her face.

"If that's what we do when I don't think I'll never do it again," he said, kissing her cheek again before wrapping both arms around her waist and holding her flush against him. "I prefer this."

She was about to say something along the lines of 'As do I' when there was a powerful gust of air and a silver, watery dolphin appeared before the couple. It was obviously a Patronus, but she'd never seen it before. Before she could ask a question, the Patronus spoke. "There has been an accident, Persephone. Your presence is requested by Madam Pomfrey. Please Apparate to the gates promptly and come help."

The Patronus disappeared and Persy sat upright. "I have to go."

"I understand. Be safe, Seph," he said, kissing her one more time before letting her go.

She Apparated immediately, the sharp crack echoing throughout the air, and staggered as she approached the gates. There weren't any people around thankfully and she hurried through the gates. Filch held out a hand to stop her and before she could offer an explanation to hurry through he scanned her. It was annoying at least and humiliating at most, and it took a good three minutes before he let her through. Persy rushed up the stairs to the hospital wing, pushing through the doors and meeting Madam Pomfrey's gaze. On one of the beds, thrashing about, was Katie Bell and she looked to be in extreme pain.

"Don't just look! Be quick about it. I need a Calming Draught in a needle two seconds ago!" Madam Pomfrey shot off while holding down the girl.

Persy rushed to the cabinet and grabbed a potion from the top shelf as well as a needle. She jabbed it into the bottle and filled it. Hitting the glass to get rid of the air bubbles she ran over to the girl and managed to keep her still long enough to push it into her vein. Katie didn't stop thrashing, but she slowed down long enough for Persephone to get a second needle in. It took one more for the girl to stop moving and then a large cup of Dreamless Sleep to make her stop screaming. Even after the sound stopped, it rang in her ears, echoing on and on.

"The Healers from St. Mungo's should be arriving shortly to transport her. Until then we'll have to make sure she stays sedated."

"What happened?"

"From what I was told she may have been cursed."

"Cursed by what?"

"A silver and opal necklace was found on her person. Professor Snape is investigating."

Persephone's mind flashed to a necklace she once saw in Borgin and Burkes, and she thought of what she'd seen. _Do not Touch! Cursed. Has claimed the lives of nineteen Muggle owners to date. _What was such a dangerous object doing in Hogsmeade? What was Katie Bell doing with it? What had happened to her? The questions rushed in her mind and she almost had to sit down to stop the rush of blood to her head.

"Are you alright, dear? I understand that she is your classmate. Although I do remember that you hexed her last year, did you not?"

"I'm fine…it was an accident," she murmured, her vision blurring slightly.

"Here, have some Wit-Sharpening," Madam Pomfrey instructed, handing her a cup. "We're going to be up most of the night keeping her stable. You'll be dismissed from your classes tomorrow."

She'd known from the first moment she'd seen Katie that it was going to be a long night. It seemed like months ago that she and Fred snogged in the forest, and she already wished for those moments back. It was as if the dream had become darker.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I hope that you enjoyed most of the chapter as it was lighter and happier when compared to the drama and such.<strong>

**2. Obviously the Katie thing had to happen, but I figured she wouldn't be there when it happened.**

**3. I took liberties with Madam Pomfrey's Patronus. This will come into play in later chapters. **

**Opinion time! If Persephone were to get a Patronus, what form do you think it would take? Please review with your opinions on the chapter and that.**

**Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Rayne Says: Thanks to the guest and ElmKey for the reviews on the last chapter. It always makes me happy to have more than one review per chapter just because. I feel so lucky to have such great fans of this story. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Katie Bell's condition had not improved by the next morning. Throughout the night Madam Pomfrey and Persephone had administered three more doses of Calming Draught and another round of Dreamless Sleep to help her not hurt herself. She'd somehow managed to break a nearby glass and cut her wrist, making the hospital wing a right mess of blood. Graham hadn't been as much trouble as Katie, but their conditions were totally different. Professor Snape had visited around one in the morning to give them information on the cursed necklace with as much background as he had been able to figure out in case it would help them take care of the Gryffindor girl.

Currently, Persy was drifting off, doing the odd head bob thing one did when they were fighting sleep, and trying to keep watch over the other girl until the 'professionals' showed up to cart her off. They hadn't been able to give a precise time (ah, bureaucracy), but had said they would be there as soon as they had an available bed in the Dark Curses Ward of St. Mungo's. Persy hoped that that time would occur shortly because every time she started to fall asleep, she caught glimpses of the Riddle Manor and knew that the Dark Lord was waiting to speak with her the second she was unconscious. Avoiding him wasn't possible, but she could put off the meeting until was safe in her dormitory.

There was a great noise as the doors opened and two witches in bright lime robes came into the room, eyes immediately going toward Persephone and Katie. Just as they were about to open their mouths to presumably ask who she was, Madam Pomfrey swept out of her office and greeted them with a professional smile and courtesy. She explained the treatments Katie had been given as well as the potion dosages. There was only a brief explanation of who Persephone was and what she was going there. Madam Pomfrey simply stated, "She is my apprentice."

The two witches floated Katie onto a stretcher, and, making sure she was stabilized, began the trip out of Hogwarts before they could transport her to St. Mungo's. Once the patient was gone, Persephone felt her body slump in exhaustion. "If you need," Madam Pomfrey said, "you can stay here and rest. You look too exhausted to return to your common room."

"No, I'll be fine."

Standing up, Persephone stumbled out of the hospital wing and made her way down to the common room. She felt slightly drunk, and her steps wobbled as she went, but the walls supported her and led her to where she needed to be. The only incident was when she placed her hand over one of the portrait's faces and stopped him mid-conversation with the coy milkmaid in the painting next to him. "Do you mind?" he had muttered.

"'m sorry."

Once she reached the common room, almost getting herself wet in the process because she'd almost messed up the password, she pushed her way into the dormitory and fell onto her bed. Not bothering to change out of her clothes or shut the hangings, she buried her face into the pillow and closed her eyes.

_She was in the Riddle Manor in the room with the fireplace. The chair was there as usual, but another was beside it, smaller and a deep maroon. She instantly knew that it was for her. Moving forward and sitting down, she finally faced the ominous chair and saw the old handsome face of Professor Riddle._

_ "Why do you do that?" she asked._

_ "Do what?"_

_ "Look all normal and pretend like nothing has changed between us."_

_ "I thought you preferred this appearance," he said, his skin morphing and changing before her eyes, "to this one."_

_ "I take it back. You look better the old way."_

_ "I thought so," he smirked, his face returning to the handsome visage. _

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "Don't sound so abrasive. These visits of ours should be amicable, not hostile. After all, we're friends, aren't we?" She didn't answer. "I would like a progress report on the young Malfoy."_

_ "His name is Draco."_

_ "It does not matter. How is he doing on his mission?"_

_ "It's going as well as expected."_

_ "And what should I expect?" he asked, his voice turning to ice. His eyes met hers and she felt a chill roll down her spine. If Draco failed…he would die, and she didn't want that at all. _

_ "He's just a boy."_

_ "At his age I'd already done more than many men had."_

_ "You'd already killed your father and grandparents is what you mean."_

_ "And made my first Horcrux. I am no mere man, just as you are no mere girl."_

_ "Stop making me more important than I am."_

_ "You are what I make you," he said, running a hand down the side of her face in a way that mocked affection. "You are my healer, my tool to use as I see fit, and I want you to make sure that the Malfoy boy succeeds. Do you understand? Use whatever methods necessary."_

_ "I understand," she replied, shivering under his touch and gaze. _

_ "Good. I shall be waiting for a report."_

The next night she walked up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts and knocked on the door. It was time for her weekly lesson with Professor Snape and she wanted to check in with him on what the Dark Lord was expecting of both her and Draco. He let her in without much decorum, and gestured toward the table where a cauldron was already bubbling. Without speaking, because she knew that they wouldn't talk until the job was done, she began to serve the potion into small vials.

It took a half hour until she was done serving it, but once she was done she looked over her work. The second batch of Wolfsbane was ready for the Dark Lord's werewolves and a few others that Professor Snape saved vials for. He'd let her know that the former professor Lupin was among that group. Once that was done and Professor Snape had approved of her work, she knew it was the time to speak.

"The Dark Lord wants to know how Draco's progress is going."

"Has he come to you again?"

"Yesterday, and he's getting annoyed."

"I haven't told him about Draco's first failure yet."

"Failure?"

"The necklace that cursed Katie Bell was Draco's doing."

"You mean it's his fault that I had to hand bleach the hospital wing floor when Katie Bell vomited blood?" she said, her voice hard.

"He's learning. What he needs is more help."

"Sir…may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why are you helping Draco try to assassinate Professor Dumbledore? I'm not overly attached to the headmaster, but…he was here when you were a student and he hired you, and he gave you the job this year that I know you wanted. So why, why are you helping Draco?"

"Because that is what the Dark Lord wishes."

The way he said it left little room for questions, and no room for Persephone to wonder about his reasons. He was just following orders without asking the reasons or caring about what it meant. What would people think if they learned he had helped kill the headmaster, the most powerful wizard in all of Europe? She finished up her lesson and made her way down to the basement. Again she heard Peeves down the corridor and veered in the opposite direction of the poltergeist. A few steps down the stairs she heard someone ahead of her and was somewhat surprised to almost run into Draco Malfoy.

"We have to stop meeting like this," she said, giving him a friendly smile. He didn't meet her eyes, but even in the dim light she could see they were red. Had he been crying? "Draco? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat. "I'm kind of busy right now Persy."

"Draco, remember what I said about being there for you? It still stands."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised."

He turned on her, eyes wide and suspicious, and asked, "What did you just say?"

"You'd be surprised what I understand. I'm very empathetic," she said, masking the true meaning. "We could talk."

For a second it looked like he wanted to unload all of his worries on her shoulders, but he just looked at her a second longer and shook his head. "I have to go. I'll see you around, Persy."

He walked up the stairs, and she let her gaze linger on his back for a few moments before she continued on her descent. It took only a few more minutes to reach the Hufflepuff common room and she was surrounded by the sounds of quills scratching on parchment and the whispers and giggles of groups of friends. It was a distinct lack of friendship that made her frown. Graham was gone. Lydia was gone. Draco was being distant. It was now more than ever that she missed Fred and wished that there was a secret passageway that would lead her straight to him.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Persephone probably wouldn't count Professor Snape as a friend. He's more of an advisor or confidant.<strong>

**2. There will be more times where Madam Pomfrey calls her into the hospital wing. She's gaining more confidence in Persy's abilities as a Healer.**

**3. I think that Persy would have trouble wrapping her mind around why Professor Snape is helping Draco, and she won't make sense of it for a while.**

**Please review with your thoughts and opinions as well as any idea for Persy's Patronus. I have a vague idea, but I'm not sure if I want to go with it yet. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Rayne Says: Finally back from a long vacation where I didn't write as much as I thought I would, but it was a nice trip. Now back to writing Know the Perils. We're about halfway through Half-Blood Prince and therefore about halfway through the fanfiction maybe. **

**Just a reminder that there's a playlist up on YouTube: search Know the Perils Fanfiction Playlist. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Thanks to ausumist, UniCryin, and ElmKey for the reviews-you guys are so faithful and I appreciate it very much. **

**Read and Reviews?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Persephone had Charms first thing the following morning. She'd slept through the entire night without waking once, and felt refreshed and ready for the day. Breakfast was a quiet affair, and she smiled as she read her newest letter from Fred: _Dearest Seph, I hope that you're doing well in your classes and that you're surviving N.E.W.T. levels. If anyone can do it, you can. I know that there's a Quidditch match coming up and I know that everyone is rubbish without me, so I was wondering if, you know, you could escape for the weekend? I understand if you're busy or don't want to, but I'd like to see you. George will be staying at the Burrow and I'll have the shop to myself and we could go to dinner on a proper date. Please reply as soon as possible to let me know what you want to do. A weekend in London with you sounds like a good idea to me, and I hope you feel the same. Yours Truly, Fred._

Fred wanted her to come over for the weekend? He was right in the fact she had no interest in the upcoming Quidditch match and that people would be distracted enough not to notice if she was missing. Was she ready to take this step? To give their relationship a definite meaning and take it to the next level? She wasn't sure what he meant by coming over. Did that mean he wanted to…to become more intimate? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. They'd only kissed and touched occasionally, but she wanted more. Persy didn't know what would happen, or even what she wanted to happen, but she knew that taking a chance might be just what she needed.

As soon as she set down Fred's letter and picked up a piece of toast, another note landed by her plate. She opened it up and immediately noticed Professor Snape's scrawl at the bottom of the page. It requested that she show up at his office for additional lessons. It was curious that he was requesting her. The latest batch of Wolfsbane was still brewing, and he hadn't asked her to collect any new herbs for medicinal potions. Why else would he need her?

Clearing her mind she headed off to Charms. Professor Flitwick was teaching them a complicated nonverbal fire spell that required extra concentration. Persephone knew that fire was the hardest element to work with as it was so uncontrollable and not docile the way water could be. Already two students had burnt off their eyebrows and another had almost gotten second degree burns on their hands. A Ravenclaw had succeeded at doing it without any trouble and was rewarded with twenty points (Professor Flitwick seemed a bit biased). Persy was able to produce a small flame at the tip of her wand without burning herself, but the Professor didn't notice and she didn't feel like pointing out her success.

The only class where her successes were applauded with attention and sparkles was Potions. Professor Slughorn hardly took his eyes off of her during class, intent on whatever additions or substitutions she made, and made sure to give her nothing less than an E for every potion. He also sent her multiple invitations to his dinners and Slug Club meetings, but (magically) she was always busy.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of classes, homework, and a lesson with Madam Pomfrey on how to reverse curses, and by the time dinner arrived she was thoroughly bored and ready for her meeting with Professor Snape. Surely whatever he had to teach her was more interesting than what the other teenagers had to talk about. Most of them were discussing the Quidditch game and the hopes that Ron Weasley would pull out a win for the Gryffindor team. It seemed slightly amusing that even Fred didn't want to watch his brother play, and most likely fail. It didn't seem like having Potter as captain would magically make the Gryffindor team great winners again like when Oliver Wood had been.

She made her way up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and knocked once before the door swung open with a loud swish. Professor Snape stood there, looking down, and turned on his heel before allowing her into the room. "You wished to see me?" she asked.

"Yes. It has come to my attention that you are incapable of performing a Patronus Charm."

"How did you know?"

"It is not often taught to students as it is a N.E.W.T. level spell, and Professor Riddle was never capable of doing one so he never chose to teach it."

"Why couldn't he?" she asked.

"The Patronus Charm is a spell that requires light and…happy thoughts for lack of a better term. Most Dark Wizards lack an ability to produce light spells because of that. However, this charm is very useful and will prove even more so in the days to come."

"How will I learn it? I assume you don't have a Dementor in the closet."

"No, but I do have a Boggart." He gestured to the wardrobe in the corner and pulled out his own wand. "I will demonstrate first and then we will work through it. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He waved his wand and the cabinet opened, a Dementor taking shape and billowing out. Professor Snape held up his wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum_." A white doe blasted out and attacked the dementor, sending it back into the wardrobe. The doe seemed an odd choice for a Patronus from such a masculine person, but she didn't question it. Sometimes a Patronus' form was decided by unrequited love or just by the person's soul. Persy guessed that the doe meant that Professor Snape had a good soul, but that still didn't explain why he was working for the Dark Lord. The mystery that was Severus Snape would probably never be explained.

"Your turn. Think of your happiest memory, say the incantation, and focus on putting the Boggart back into the wardrobe."

Persy focused on filing through her memories and trying to come up with her happiest memory. Nothing from her childhood popped up other than the first time she'd gotten an O on a potion from Professor Snape. Meeting Lydia for the first time and realizing Graham was her ticket to freedom were also good memories. She nodded to Professor Snape and raised her wand, focusing on the memory. The wardrobe clicked open and the hooded figure swooped out. The air felt cold and she could almost feel the happiness being sucked out of her.

"_Expecto patronum_," she said, a wisp of light coming from the end of her wand. Her breath came in sharp gasps and she tried to concentrate more, but it was hard to do when all she could hear was the Dark Lord's raspy laugh and feel his hand on her face. "_Expecto patronum_."

Nothing beyond wisp happened. It was getting colder, her vision swimming, her lips having trouble repeating the words beyond 'ex.' Sighing, Professor Snape waved his wand and the doe reappeared, sending the fake Dementor back into the closet. Persy wobbled on her feet, but managed to hoist herself back up and hold onto her wand. "Again," she murmured.

"Miss Greene-"

"Again."

The wardrobe reopened and the Dementor emerged again. The room was even colder, but she focused her mind on a different memory. This time she remembered Fred and how he made her feel. The feel of his lips on her own, his hands holding her closely, and the scent of him. Her heart burst into butterflies and she raised her wand. "_Expecto patronum_!"

A bright light emerged escaped out of her wand and hit the boggart head on. It tried to push back, but was unable to and she forced it back into the closet with only a little trouble. Professor Snape pulled the latch on the wardrobe, closing it inside, and turned back to her. "Not…bad. However, I believe that if you practice you can create a corporeal Patronus and not just a shield. It will take effort. May I ask what your memory was?"

Persephone blushed. "Just something that I like."

"…I do not need to know. That will be all for tonight. I expect you back on Friday to complete the next step in the Wolfsbane."

"Yes sir," she said, brushing off her jeans and pocketing her wand. "Good night."

"Good night, Miss Greene."

The rest of the week passed by as usual. She attended classes, did her homework, helped Professor Snape, and practiced the Patronus Charm. It only took the realization that Fred was her happiest memory to decide to spend the weekend with him, because she did miss him. He was ecstatic with her reply and immediately talked about dinner at a nice restaurant in Godric's Hollow. The idea of the weekend brought a smile to her face, and she was sure that some other people noticed.

Professor Slughorn cornered her after class one day and practically forced her to promise to attend the Christmas party he was holding for the Slug Club. He also informed her that she could bring a date if she wanted. There wasn't anybody she could think of besides Fred who she'd want to take. Maybe Draco would like to go; he'd seemed rather depressed as of late with the pressure of pleasing the Dark Lord. He'd grown distant from her and barely talked to her anymore, even in their tutoring sessions or when they discussed her essays that he was copying. She just hoped that the holiday would cheer him up.

The weekend came and so did the Quidditch game. Everyone was excited to see what the outcome would be, but Persephone was excited to get away from them all. In the early morning after a quick breakfast in the kitchens she went and found one of the secret passages. It led out to Honeydukes' basement and she snuck upstairs. It was chilly in the Hogsmeade air, but she tightened the sweater around her body and Apparated.

The smells of London enveloped her and she walked into the Leaky Cauldron. There wasn't much of a crowd, and no one seemed to really notice her so she was able to go into the back and tap out the combination for entrance into Diagon Alley. It wasn't very busy, but there were a good number of witches and wizards going throughout their business and shopping. Of course, they were all hurrying and not looking into each other's eyes, but there were still a good number of people. Again no one seemed to think a teenager girl wandering through the crowd was odd, but Persephone supposed she looked older than her years.

It took a little while to make it to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but once there it was hard not to smile at the garish display and at the thought of Fred within waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the jingling of a little bell. Before she even had time to take a step there was a loud crack behind her and arms wrapped around her waist, picking her body up and spinning her around.

When she was finally set back on the ground, Fred was all smiles and she was laughing. "Now how many people have you done that to today?" she asked.

"Three, but you're the prettiest one."

"Why thanks."

"I can't believe that you're here," he whispered, holding her close and smelling her hair. "Is this a dream?"

"I'll pinch you if you want me to."

"Depends on where you'd pinch me."

"Fred!" she giggled.

"Oh yes, me. Now what would you like to do first?"

"Don't you have work today?" she asked.

"I'm sick," he said, faking a cough. "I need someone to take care of me."

"Then I'm your girl."

He pulled her into the shop and with a wave of his wand closed the blinds and locked the door. The sounds of outside silenced and all she could hear were the various noises of Weasley products and the deep breathing in his chest. Her heart was pounding. They were alone for the weekend, no one knew she was here besides him, and she knew that meant their relationship would become something new. Fred led her up the stairs to the flat on the floor above and gestured to the room.

"Well that was the tour. It's not much, but yeah, it's not much."

There were two beds, a large table in the corner filled with ingredients and potions and odd trinkets, a poster for the Quidditch World Cup of two years ago with two tickets attached to it, a bunch of clothes on the floor, and a desk covered with papers and parchment. The room smelled like Fred, with the addition of George, and she found that it was…homey in a way she hadn't imagined.

"I like it," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I have an important question to ask…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my test subject?"

"For what?" she laughed, leaning against him.

"Our newest Shield Hat for ladies," he said, grabbing a fashionable women's hat from a cabinet and setting it down on the bed. "We realized that a lot of the Ministry women weren't buying them because they still wanted to look good. Honestly, what's the point in looking good when the normal type does just fine?"

"Women want to impress guys I suppose."

"You don't have to, you know."

"I know. So what do I do to help?"

"Put this on," he replied, putting the hat on her head. "Wow this looks cute on you. Way better than the Hogwarts caps."

"Thanks Fred. Now what?"

"Stand there and hold still. The hat should do all of the work on its own. I'm just going to do a simple Tickling Charm so it shouldn't hurt if it doesn't work."

"Okay I'm ready."

He raised his wand and smiled before saying, "_Rictusempra._"

There was a light tickling sensation in her gut and she bit the corner of her lip to hold back an unladylike laugh that threatened to burst. It didn't last long and she giggled massively at the tickling. Fred removed the charm and moved forward. "You have a nice laugh, Seph. Let me just make some adjustments to the hat…" He took it off of her head and with a couple taps of his wand deemed it acceptable. It went back on her head and he raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead and do me again." He snickered a bit and she flushed as she realized the innuendo implied by her words. "I-I didn't mean it that way."

"Sure you didn't. Let's try again and then we'll have some food. _Rictusempra._"

She waited for the tickling sensation to come, but it never did. "I think it's working."

"Of course it is; I am a genius."

"You're also a git," she said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. It seemed almost natural to wrap her arms around his neck and give into the passion of the moment. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip and she willingly opened her mouth to allow entrance. They kissed for several minutes, breaths growing heavy and legs becoming weak, before he let her go.

"You make me wanna skip dinner."

At the most inopportune moment her stomach let out a loud growl. She blushed, smiled, and said, "You too, but my body says otherwise."

"Your body also says that it wouldn't mind skipping dinner," he commented, running his hand down her side and before stopping on her hip. Her breath hitched and she wanted to ignore the empty feeling inside of her belly and just keep going, but it continued to growl in an almost angrily fashion. "Come on, Seph, let's go eat."

They went back downstairs and out the door, down Diagon Alley, and through the Leaky Cauldron until they Apparated to Godric's Hollow. It was colder than in London, and she leaned into Fred's body for warmth. They walked down the street to a small restaurant and took their seats in a corner booth. Fred ordered something that involved a lot of meat and she got a stew. They ate and the conversation flowed easily, and she felt like she could pretend for this weekend that her world wasn't complicated. She was just a girl, and he was a boy that she liked. There weren't any complications involving Dark Lords or purist families, classes or gossipers. It was just them.

After dinner they went for a walk through Godric's Hollow, looking around at the sights of the wizarding village. They passed by the Potters' house, or what remained of it, and had a moment of silence in memory of their deaths. Personally Persephone knew that the Dark Lord had not been vanquished like everyone thought. Sure Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, but he hadn't killed the Dark Lord. He'd only weakened him. Often she wished that she could open up to Fred, tell him everything, but then a voice in the back of her mind reminded her of the danger that created. Every moment she spent with Fred was a gift.

They went back to the shop and up the stairs. Again the question of how far she wanted to go rose up in her mind. She didn't believe that Fred was a virgin—it seemed unlikely with that body, and smile, and laugh, and sense of humor, and face, and, well, everything. Sure, the Dark Lord seemed to treasure her virginity in an almost perverse way, but he didn't own her. Despite what he thought, he would never own her. She was her own person.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Fred asked, breaking her from the reverie she was caught in.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, "just taking in the view."

"And what a magnificent view it is," he joked.

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"How can I not? I'm awesome."

"Sure you are."

He almost tackled her onto the bed, his arms pinning her beneath him. That distinct Fred smell reached her nose and she smiled. He met her eyes and she felt a jolt of something pass through her body. This was the closest they'd ever been in private. They were alone and she could break the conventions of Pure-blood life and lose her virginity to a man who wasn't her husband. He lingered above her for a moment before slowly lowering his lips onto hers in a gentle way.

The kiss lasted only a few moments before becoming deeper and more passionate. Fred's hand traveled down her side and played with the edge of her shirt, touching her skin and sending another jolt of electrical feelings through her body. His mouth began to work its way down her neck, layering kisses down the curve. Persephone let her hands go into his hair and she heard a low groan against her neck. His hand moved higher up, almost to her bra, but a cold shiver of anxiety burst out of her and she stopped playing with his hair and opened her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…I'm not, we can't…"

"Don't worry, Persephone. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I—I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Did you want to…?"

"All I want to do is be with you. We could be talking about sprouts and Blast-Ended Skrewts and I'd still be happy."

"You're the best," she whispered into his neck, wrapping her arms around him and holding him closer.

"You got that right."

They laughed, embraced, and talked some more about various things. By the end of the night she knew more about Fred than she could have imagined, and she found out that underneath that goofy persona he was actually a rather deep soul. He cared for his brother in a way she couldn't understand, and his family had such deep connections to each other that hers didn't. When she fell asleep it was in Fred's arms and she knew, just knew, that this would be her newest Patronus memory, because it had been a perfect night.

* * *

><p><strong>1. It would be too OOC to have Persy achieve a corporeal Patronus on the first time. I'm still deciding on the corporeal form, and I did like the idea of a bird so I'll think on it.<strong>

**2. It is a fact that Dark Wizards can't do Patronuses. **

**3. Rictusempra is misunderstood sometimes from its film version to be thought of as an attack. It's really a tickle spell. **

**4. I believe there was enough Fred and Persephone moments in this to last a couple of chapters. I will warn you now that there will be a light lemon at some point during this fanfic, but I'm not quite sure when. **

**Did you like this chapter? Review. Hate it? Review. Have some opinions or want to say something about the fluff? Review. Get it?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Rayne Says: I'm sorry that I forgot to mention I wouldn't be able to update yesterday, but here's a new chapter. The next one will be longer and full of new developments so enjoy this little prequel to that. **

**Thanks to ausumist, ElmKey, and UniCryin (as always) for their wonderful reviews. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

It seemed that the Christmas season arrived even sooner than usual. The twelve trees for the Great Hall had been brought in and decorated; garlands and holly had exploded throughout the halls; candles had been lit inside of the suits of armor and mistletoe hung in every corridor, making passing times a danger for those caught unaware underneath. Girls twittered around and tried to steal a kiss from the famous Harry Potter without success. Persephone put up with all of the frivolity, actually somewhat enjoying the holiday due to her letters and visits with Fred Weasley. It seemed cliché to say, but he made everything better.

Her lessons with Professor Snape seemed to be going better. She was on the verge of creating a corporeal Patronus, although its shape was mostly a mystery. Sometimes the size of it almost seemed to shrink and grow brighter, but she still wasn't sure what it was. Professor Snape was curious as to its form, but didn't press the issue beyond practice.

The rest of her lessons were going well. Alchemy was turning into a challenge for all of its students, and three of her classmates had already been dropped because they'd almost killed themselves. Transfiguration was getting slightly better, because, surprisingly, Draco was helping her with that. Apparently it was his best subject, and no one cared enough to notice. Charms had continued on with its fiery lessons, and Potions was continuing to be a bit…annoying. It wasn't that Professor Slughorn was a bad teacher; he just lacked the subtlety of Professor Snape. Whereas the latter had been enthusiastic but subdued, the former was a bubbling cauldron of excitement over everything.

Time with Draco had managed to become easier to achieve. He still looked horribly worn down—there were bags under his eyes, occasional shakes in his hands, and his hair was becoming greasy and dull. This year was not kind to him. It was a few days before Slughorn's party and she still hadn't found someone to take. It was clear that Draco wasn't in the mood for a party, but he looked like he needed a holiday; although he probably wouldn't get a break if he was with his family. The annual Pure-blood Yule Ball invitations had been sent out, and her mother had already bought a dress for her. Persy wasn't sure she'd survive without Graham there to laugh with and make snarky comments. His family had all but disappeared from society in order to care for him, and she knew that they wouldn't be there. Lydia and the Daniels family wouldn't be there either.

It seemed like the more wrapped up she got in Death Eater life, the more the things she loved were taken from her.

Draco and she were in the library, hovering under Madam Pince's watchful glare, trying to finish up the pre-holiday assignments. It seemed that Professor Flitwick was being particularly cruel to the sixth-years, and she was guiding Draco through an outline on the water summoning spell. He wanted to actually write a few of his own essays to keep up appearances, or so he said, but Persy thought it was because studying was a distraction from his mission. He still hadn't asked for any vague help from her, and she wasn't even sure that he knew she knew he was doing things that he wasn't supposed to be. Still, it was her mission to help him in any way she could, and she was preparing something that would be able to do the job if he didn't mess it up. The boy didn't really think his plans through, clearly showing a hesitance to kill Professor Dumbledore. It wasn't like Persy would have killed him easily or without roadblocks, but she knew that using other people as messengers of death wasn't a foolproof plan.

"Hey Persy," Draco said, looking up from his parchment, "do you know anything about the Vanishing Cabinet? I mean, I know that Graham was caught in it last year, but did he tell you anything?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering," he muttered.

"He mentioned that the two cabinets are connected: one in Hogwarts, one in Borgin and Burkes. But it's broken now, isn't it? Peeves dropped it."

"Yes."

"I suppose," she said, picking her words carefully so as not to arouse suspicion, "that it would be possible to connect the two together as sort of a passageway."

"Do you think so?"

"I'm 98% positive, but it would have to be fixed and tested before actually using it to transport humans."

"Of course."

"It's for a school project, right?" Persephone smiled, disarming him with her purposeful naivety.

"Yeah…"

They were interrupted by Madam Pince swooping in. "The library is now closed. Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct stack before leaving."

"Thank you ma'am."

They packed up their parchment and quills, placed them in knapsacks, and began the descent into the dungeons. It was a quiet walk, the only sounds being the sound of their feet, and the only company besides each other was the occasional suit of armor. Unlike with Graham or Lydia, she felt like Draco understood her on a different level. Sure, he didn't know how much they were alike, but that was enough for her, knowing that she wasn't alone on the sinking ship. The Dark Lord had ringed them into the circle, and held them tightly by the wrists, but she was sure that neither of them wanted to be there. As he walked, she noticed that his shirt sleeve had ridden up and black ink was clearly visible. He turned back to her and, noticing her gaze, pulled the shirt back down without offering an excuse. He probably figured she wouldn't tell. He was right.

The next day in Potions, Professor Slughorn double, and triple-checked, that she would be attending the Christmas party. After several answers of 'yes' he was placated and allowed Persy to finish up her potion for class. It was a simple draught, at least for her, and she wasn't surprised to receive an O. At the end of the day she went off to the dungeons, to an empty classroom, and began the next step of the potion she was making. It was difficult, beyond N.E.W.T. level, and sweat beaded at her brow as she leaned over the steam. If she finished the step correctly the steam would disappear and it would become completely still without any signs of movement even when touched. That was the beauty of the potion. Currently, it smelled terribly, but once it was finished it would be odorless, tasteless, and deadly.

She hoped he knew what to do with it.

It was with little effort that she prepared for the night. Her hair was down, her dress robes clean and a simple shade of black, and her make-up suitably done for the event. Her mother had heard of the event and recommended that she behave herself and make nice with the others there…so basic Pure-blood attitude. Professor Slughorn's office wasn't very far and she appeared to be among the first to arrive. How lucky.

His office looked like a giant tent that had been created by an explosion of draperies. It was a mix of emerald, gold, and crimson, sort of an attempt to incorporate Slytherin and Gryffindor together, and even though she was about the ninth person to show up it already felt cramped. That could just be her severe allergy to social situations though. There were house-elves wandering around with food and she grabbed a small stick with peanut chicken on it. More people began to wander in, the room filling up, and she wandered over to a corner to survive the night. Waving hello to Professor Slughorn so he would know that she had shown up like she'd promised, she grabbed a flute of butterbeer and watched the crowd.

"Did you know you're standing under mistletoe?" a voice asked, and she turned to see a boy looking down at her. He had blonde hair, decent eyes, and a smug smirk that immediately labeled him as Pure-blood. His nose was upturned and she recognized him in a vague way.

"I was not aware."

"Well now you are. Care to use that knowledge?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Smith. Zacharias Smith; Hufflepuff."

"Persephone Greene; Hufflepuff as well."

"We seem to have a lot in common. Two Hufflepuffs without dates at a Christmas party for the chosen few under the mistletoe…"

"I'm not interested," she said, holding up her hand in a clear gesture that expressed the statement.

"Are you sure? I can give you a night you'll never forget."

"No thank you. Oh, I see my friend," she said, excusing herself to go chase after an imaginary friend. As she was escaping the amorous boy she noticed a familiar head of white blonde hair being dragged through the crowd to Professor Slughorn. Apparently he had been in a partying mood. She wormed her way through the people and watched the scene unfold.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch said, his voice rasping like the ghost of Christmas to come and his eyes lit with glee as if he'd received the best present ever, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

"All right, I wasn't invited!" Draco retorted. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

It was clear from the look on his face, and the fact that Persy was aware of his other plans for the night that made this lie apparent to her. He'd most likely been caught on his way to work on the Vanishing Cabinet or as he was trying to figure out another way to kill Professor Dumbledore.

"No, I'm not!" Filch continued. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," Professor Slughorn interjected. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco." There was a moment of silence between the group as they made sense of the new development. Persy knew Draco didn't want to be there. Professor Snape, who she hadn't noticed being there before, looked angry and worried at the same time in only the way he could. Harry Potter just looked like a mixture of confused and suspicious. "It's nothing, nothing. I did know your grandfather, after all…"

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir. Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever know…"

It was clear that Draco was trying to talk himself out of the situation and get out of there. She only hoped that Professor Snape got the desperation in his eyes and would help out the boy. Apparently, he caught onto her train of thought because he said, "I'd like a word with you, Draco."

"Oh, now, Severus, it's Christmas, don't be too hard—"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be. Follow me, Draco."

The two left and, in a moment of stealth, Persephone slid through the crowd and followed. She Disillusioned herself with a wave of the wand, and walked closely behind the two. Professor Snape's stride was brisk and left no room for dawdling, and it was all she could do to keep up. Draco appeared to be sulking, and switched from glaring at his godfather to biting the corner of his lip and playing with the edge of his jumper. Professor Snape opened up an empty classroom door and beckoned the boy in, with Persephone slipping in behind.

"Draco, you have been avoiding me."

"So what if I have? You may be my godfather outside of Hogwarts, but here you're just my teacher. I don't need to talk to you outside of class."

"What happened to the Bell girl was no accident. Both you and I know that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled—"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" Malfoy said angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about –don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work—I can stop you!"

Persephone knew that look on Professor Snape's face. It was the look he made when he was trying to enter a mind with Legilimency, and apparently it wasn't succeeding, because Draco looked rather smug beneath his grayish skin and hollowed eyes. "Ah…Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him,_ I just don't want _you_ butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco—"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" Draco yelled, dropping down in one of the chairs and glaring up at the professor.

"You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," Professor Snape said, his voice low and growly. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco—"

Persephone had to hold in a gasp as she heard about his Unbreakable Vow. Those were dangerous, and largely forbidden because most of the consequences. Vows could be made over the stupidest, most foolish things and end in death because of that. If Professor Snape had made one and if they failed…he would die. If Draco failed, he would die. If she failed, she would die. The only way for them all to live would be at the cost of Professor Dumbledore's life.

"Looks like you'll have to beak it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would."

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you—"

"I've got all the assistance, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, there are elementary mistakes—"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

Professor Snape finally lost it. "Keep your voice down! If you friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres—"

"What does it matter? Defense Against the Dark Arts—it's all a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts—"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco! Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle—"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can—"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

Professor Snape straightened up, narrowed his eyes, and said coldly, "You are speaking like a child."—which Persy had to agree with—"I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but—"

Draco stood up suddenly and busted out of the door, leaving only Persephone and Professor Snape in the room. He spoke quietly, "I know that you are here Miss Greene. I hope that you are helping him where I cannot."

"I am," Persephone whispered, "as much as I can."

"Good," he said, nodding once before leaving the room and going back toward the party.

She began walking back to the corridor, her legs brushing against something solid as she walked out. Looking down, still Disillusioned, she wondered just who was listening in on the conversation, and her heart raced in fear of discovery.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Most of this chapter's dialogue was from the actual chapter from Half-Blood Prince, but I felt like Persy should be there. I did add some dialogue before Harry actually begins listening in. <strong>

**The next chapter will cover Christmas holidays and a lot of other things such as: Persy's Patronus, her relationship with Fred, and an appearance from our favorite Dark Lord.**

**Also...I'm just kind of wondering why this story hasn't gotten a ton of readers. Any ideas? It's long, supposedly well-written, a fairly original idea and character that isn't a Mary Sue, and I update every other day. I don't mind too much, because I'm writing this story because I like it as much as you guys do, but still... what am I doing wrong? **

**Reviews to restore my confidence? **


	43. Chapter 43

**Rayne Says: Ugh, I just typed all my A/N out and then accidentally hit the back button without saving. So this will be a lot shorter. This chapter is long. Sorry for that but all of the events needed to happen.**

**Persy will never meet Harry, because it doesn't fit with canon. Perhaps in the epilogue's follow-up if I end up writing that, but not for the entire actual fanfic.**

**Thanks to ausumist for the review and the encouragement.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

"Have you been keeping up with your studies? I was informed by the Malfoy family that you are helping their son with his assignments. Very smart of you, young lady," her mother said, as she took a short sip of steaming tea while looking over the ledgers for the household finances. "I know that we are no longer troubling you with a finding a husband, but if things work out this could be most advantageous."

"We're just friends, mother," she replied, rolling her eyes when the older woman looked down. "He is helping me with my Transfiguration."

"I don't understand how you can fall so below par in that area. It's not very hard after all."

"For you," Persephone muttered, grabbing a biscuit and munching on it quietly.

Ever since she'd arrived home from Hogwarts, her mother had been abnormally attentive; so much so that she hadn't been able to slip away to see Fred. He'd already had to cancel their Christmas Eve plans because he was going to visit his family. Sure, he'd offered to take her with him, but she knew that meeting the Weasleys while she was helping to kill one of their friends and mentors wasn't a good idea. Not the best way to introduce herself as Fred's kind of girlfriend. They still hadn't really given a term to their relationship. They just were, and neither of them minded that.

So, instead of spending Christmas Eve with the redhead, she was going to be having dinner at a restaurant with her parents and pretend that she loved their attention. Both her father and mother had taken some time off for the holidays and were spending it at home with her when they weren't out doing things they didn't explain. She knew those unexplained things were Death Eater activities, but she didn't ask for more details on what they were doing. The moments when they ignored her or were gone were the best. In those moments she was able to do schoolwork and read her medical texts without her mother's eyes on her.

An owl tapped at the window and delivered a note to her mother. Her eyes flashed with a moment of fear, a frown appeared on her face, and she abruptly stood up. "I have some business to attend to. I will most likely be back before dinner. Your father as well."

With a click of her heels she vanished into the Floo and away with a flash of green. Now that she was left alone, she pulled a letter out of her pocket and ascended up to her room.

_Dear Seph, I know that we're not able to see each other on Christmas Eve, but I have maneuvered a deal with George that will let me have the flat to myself (or ourselves) for the day after Christmas and the next. I really would like to see you over holidays, and I'd rather give you your present in person than through owl. I suspect that mum suspects I'm 'involved' and she's managed to sneak some sweets into my bag 'for my friends.' She's a right laugh at holidays, panicking one moment over dinner and then relaxing and dancing with dad the next. _

_ We don't have to do anything beyond dinner and the occasional snog unless you want to. I do want a huge snog for your amazing present though. It's only fair._

_Yours Truly,_

_Fred_

She smiled at his letter, folding it up and putting an Unreadable Charm on it so her snooping mother couldn't see it, and placed it under her mattress. Sighing, she fell back onto the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. Sure, the holidays weren't turning out like she had hoped; what with Fred being busy with his family, Lydia out of her life, and Graham was in St. Mungo's for some charm work on his mind. Her only company was the house-elves and her parents. Definitely not what she would have chosen.

The rest of the afternoon was spent reading and doing classwork and, by the time her parents came home, she was actually rather lonely. They went out to a French restaurant and ate with polite conversation in between bites. They didn't speak about the Dark Lord, and she didn't mention that she was seeing a blood traitor. They each had their own secrets. Afterword they went home and had cups of tea before bed. They bid each other good night and separated. Overall, a rather normal night for the Greene family.

Christmas morning was an average affair. She woke up to a stack of presents beside her bed, and opened them with a good amount of glee. From her parents she received a new dress, shoes, and jewelry for the ball. Graham had given her a Hippogriff feather, although how he got it she wasn't sure, but she appreciated the gesture along with the note that read "Fly Fre." Obviously he still hadn't completely remastered writing. There wasn't a present from Lydia, which Persy understood. Professor Snape had given her a few rare potion ingredients, which was a surprise. Professor Slughorn had sent chocolates, which she set aside. Draco had given her a few texts on Transfiguration for her study, and she wondered if he had received her present to him. If so she hoped that he would realize what to do with it. For extra help she'd sent another anonymous note reading, _"Professor Dumbledore enjoys oak-matured mead from Madam Rosmerta._"

How did she know that? It was quite simple actually, because she'd asked Professor Snape what the headmaster enjoyed drinking. She knew that probably immediately drew his suspicion, but he didn't ask further and neither did she. Just to be sure Draco would have an almost foolproof way of doing it, she'd sent the present early stating that her owl had a long journey and she hoped he didn't mind getting a present before Christmas. No complaints on his part.

And so Christmas Day passed into Christmas evening, and Persephone emerged once again a porcelain doll meant to look beautiful and breakable. This year's dress was an elegant silver number with emerald jewelry, yet again trying to make her pass as a Slytherin, and she descended the stairs in her heels to meet her parents. Though they both looked impeccable as always, they also looked nervous. Nodding her head, her mother guided her into the Floo and off they went.

For some reason the Malfoy family was hosting the Yule Ball again. Normally it would move onto the next family, but she had a feeling this event was orchestrated by someone other than Narcissa Malfoy. This year's ball was definitely different than the others before it. It appeared to be an almost Slytherin only affair, and not even the pureblood Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws had shown up. This was probably the Dark Lord's doing; keeping only the loyal and giving them the perks of pureblood.

Her parents left her side almost immediately, off to go chat with some coworkers from the Ministry. She stood awkwardly for a minute, looking around, before Persephone spied Draco lurking in the corner. It was clear that he was there only by protest because his suit was 'casually' disheveled. Sure, he had the jacket required to make the outfit proper, but his shirt was partially untucked and his tie was loosened. She approached him, gave an appropriate curtsey, and smiled.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello Persephone," he replied, nodding to a passing pureblood lord. "Thank you for the present. I have to admit not many people would consider poison a gift."

"I'm not many people. I'm your friend, and I know that you'll find a use for it…someday."

"Sometimes I think that you know more things than you say," Draco mumbled.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I'm only here to help you."

He gave her a look, and was about to say something when the dinner bell rang and the guests began entering the hall. The usual procession of names and titles was given and, when Draco offered her his arm, surprisingly dateless, she accepted it. There were a few looks as they entered together, and when Persy looked to her mother's face she saw nothing but pure delight. They sat down to eat, and the meal was delicious—a variety of foods both foreign and local. When it was over they dispersed to dance and socialize.

Draco held out his hand to her and they danced a slow waltz. It was easy to speak of other things to distract themselves from their troubles. It looked as if her mother had approached Narcissa and was discussing something with her, but the other woman kept shaking her head and focusing on Draco. His mother cared for him, that was obvious, and it was clear that she also knew her son's mission. It was her duty to protect her son, and she would do so.

"Persy?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"There's something I should tell—ow!" he said, giving a sharp yelp of pain and letting her go to clutch his arm. Around the room a few other men did the same and they all nodded to their spouses before Apparating away. No one really looked too confused, because they all knew. They all knew that the Dark Lord was summoning his servants. Even in her own tattoo she felt a sting, and assumed it was a side-effect of her loyalty to him.

It was of no surprise that the party died after that. The women discussed issues of non-importance in whispers while pretending nothing was amiss. Lifting up her skirt, Persephone walked out of the hall and out onto the grounds. Albino peacocks strutted on the grass, a breeze blew in the trees, and she wandered aimlessly. The air was cold, and she bundled her cloak tight around her. It seemed the more she wandered the colder it got until she was almost gasping for air, and she knew the feeling. It was the familiar fear choking her lungs and she drew her wand and looked around.

There was a terrible rattling groan as the Dementor flew down. It reached out its clawed hands for her and she screamed, backing against a tree as memories flew past her mind and her stomach heaved. Bile emptied out of her stomach and onto the ground as she saw Professor Riddle changed into the Dark Lord, as Graham spoke nothingness, and Lydia said good-bye. Her wand rose with shaking hands and she tried to think of happy memories. Fred kissing her. Fred touching her. His warm words and kind heart guiding her toward the light.

"_Expecto Patronum_," she said, a wisp of white coming out of her wand. The Dementor continued its attack on her mind and she felt as though she may never be happy again. She had to think! To remember how happy she felt when she was with Fred. She was in his arms. She could hear his heart beat against hers. He was murmuring jokes in her ear that made her stomach burst with laughter. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A great light burst out of her wand and attacked the Dementor. It flew at the cloaked beast with silver wings and clawed at its face with sharp talons. The Dementor gave a loud shriek and flew away into the dark night air. Breath heaving, her hand clenched around the piece of wood in it, and her eyes watering from the exhaustion she now felt she looked at the creature and nodded. The falcon flew up into the air, gave a cry of victory, and dissipated.

Persephone went back to the party and told no one of what had happened. The rest of the night progressed without ordeal and was just about over. Again, Persephone wandered off, this time going through the house and not into the gardens. It had all the lavish decorations one expected of a wealthy pureblood household: exquisite art, ancient tapestries, lush carpets, beautiful designs. It was everything one could imagine and more. She was intent on her wandering and exploring that she hardly noticed the presence that appeared behind her. "You are requested," a voice said.

She turned around and observed the professor dressed in his usual black. "By who?"

"Your master," he said.

It felt as though an ice-cube had been dropped down the back of her dress. She bit her lip, moved her hair, and sighed. "Fine. Where to?"

"He's occupying the master suite in Lucius' absence. The Death Eater meeting finished a short while ago."

"Why does he want to see me?"

"He…misses you," he said, the words forced through teeth. "Remember to protect your mind."

"I will."

They walked in silence up a few floors and corridors before she gasped in remembrance. "Professor! I made a corporeal Patronus tonight."

He paused in his steps and looked down at her. "When did you have the opportunity?"

"There was a Dementor in the gardens."

"Ah, of course. The Dark Lord does enjoy his security. May I ask its form?"

"I think it was a falcon, sir."

He looked at her with an expression of pride and amusement that she didn't quite understand. He pulled out his wand and continued on their walk to her meeting with the most feared man in Great Britain. Once they reached an ornate door, he knocked twice and waited as it opened on its own.

"Come in," a voice hissed. "Let me see you. It's been so long."

Immediately, Persephone blocked her mind by envisioning one of the statues around Hogwarts. They always seemed strong and powerful and she'd once read that they were capable of protecting the school. She only hoped that by mentally picturing them they would protect her too. She finally faced the Dark Lord and flinched only slightly at his appearance: same gray skin and red slit eyes, imposing height and long fingers. It made her heart beat faster and her palms begin to sweat and she was made aware of the fact she hadn't cleaned her teeth since throwing up by the Dementor. It was odd how he was the inhuman looking one, but he always made her feel disgusting.

"My Lord," she murmured, curtseying.

"You and I both know you don't respect me as those other sheep do."

"Then I won't lie. It is not nice to see you again."

"As it should be. I have heard from Severus that your studies and lessons are going well. You are continuing to study with Madam Pomfrey, correct?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, master," she seethed.

"Good, good. And," he said, looking over to Professor Snape, "your mission?"

"I'm doing the best I can."

"I would hope so. After all, there are only six months left before school is over. That is your deadline."

She hoped he hadn't been trying to make a pun. It wasn't funny. "I understand."

"You are blocking your mind from me, little girl. Why is that?"

"I prefer to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Miss Greene," Professor Snape interjected, reaching out toward her.

"No, Severus. It is alright. One of the things I admire about Persephone is her spirit. I enjoy breaking it time and time again."

She frowned and her fingers twitched toward her wand, but then pulled up before she could touch it and do something stupid. The Dark Lord swooped down near her and moved in circles around her, sending shivers up and down her spine. He really creeped her out. He ran one of those horrible long fingers down her shoulder until touching the place where her tattoo was.

"You felt it, didn't you? You felt my call to the others."

"So what if I did?"

"Our connection is growing stronger, and I would like to use that to my benefit. It is almost time to begin your duties to the Dark, Persephone Greene. You will heal my soldiers. In order for you to do that, you will swear your protection to each of them."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I will amuse you and let you think you have a choice. I want your decision before the new year."

She made a fist. "They will know who I am…my parents…"

"No. Only those with my Mark will have your services, but only I will know your identity. I prefer to hold the power of their savior over them."

"Isn't Harry Potter the savior?" she said, and regretted it the second the words left her lips.

His face became a mask of fury and then without warning he grasped her arm tightly in his hand. "Harry Potter is a dead man walking. It is just a matter of time. You will not mention him ever again. Do you understand?" She didn't answer. "I said, do you understand?" She felt his hand wrap rightly around her wrist and felt the bones begin to crack.

"Yes," Persy whimpered.

He let go of her. "See Severus? You let them build their confidence up and then crush it. Amusing, isn't it?"

"Indeed, my Lord," Professor Snape murmured.

For some reason, Professor Snape seemed different from how he normally was. He was less caring she supposed, more stoic. He met her eyes with his and she saw a flash of pity, and hated it. She hated being weak, but how could she fight him?

"Now that that is settled, let us get into pleasantries. I have something for you," the Dark Lord said, grinning an unsettling smile. He Summoned a package to his hands and held it out to her. "Merry Christmas, my dear."

She accepted it unwillingly and opened it with equal emotion. Inside was a soft, beautiful dark green cloak with silver embroidered leaves on the edges and around the hood. "Thank you," she replied, somewhat sincerely.

"You are most welcome. I hope that you will wear it when you visit me." As if she had a choice. "That will be all for tonight, my dear Persephone."

She nodded and was guided out by Professor Snape. It appeared that most of the guests had left, including her parents (who obviously didn't care enough about her to wonder where she was), and she almost bumped into Draco on the way out.

"You're still here?" he asked.

"I was just…I fell asleep on a couch upstairs."

"Go home then. I'll see you at school," he said, walking past her.

"We will speak later, Draco," Professor Snape replied.

Draco didn't reply to that, and the two continued on their way to the Floo. The firelight danced on the tiles and she stepped forward, grabbing a handful of powder. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

He nodded at her and she stepped into the flames, dropping the powder and saying the name of the manor. Seconds later she stepped out and was wrapped into a pair of oddly unfamiliar arms. "Oh baby, I'm so proud of you! Taking initiative like that. You'll be Lady Malfoy in no time."

"Mother, like I said, we're just friends."

"Sure, dear," she said, winking, "You're just _friends._"

"I'm going to bed," Persy replied, going up the stairs until getting to her room. She flopped onto the bed, only to discover a letter on her pillow that hadn't been there before. Breaking the seal, she opened and read.

_Dear Seph, I just wanted to write to tell you how excited I am for tomorrow. I've got a big surprise planned for you and I won't let you know any hints. Let's just say it involves romance the Fred Weasley way, and let me tell you I got all of the genes for that. George got none. I hope that your Christmas went well and you got some good presents. Like I said, you'll get yours tomorrow. _

_Thinking of you,_

_Fred_

She sighed and lay back on her pillow. Today had been busy. She'd gone to the Pureblood Ball, created a corporeal Patronus, talked with the Dark Lord, and was worrying over an eminent future as a slave to Death Eaters. But tomorrow… Tomorrow was just a day for her to be a teenage girl and be with her boyfriend.

And so tomorrow came. She gave her mother the excuse of going to a friend's house (the main winning point of the lie was that she was seeing a half-blood boy from Ravenclaw who needed help with potions), and went off to Diagon Alley. Since it was the holidays it was busier than usual, even more so because most of the shops were having an after Christmas sale. It appeared that the Weasley brothers were so confident in their business that they didn't need to, because their door had a neat little sign that read, "Visiting our Mother." She assumed that that was another piece of their humor.

Knocking a few times, the door swung open and she was grabbed in a fierce hug that took her breath away. Fred held her tightly and kissed the top of her head several times. "I missed you," he said.

"Me too. So what's this big surprise?"

"Oh, you'll see. It's a bunch of little surprises that add up together. We're going to go on a treasure hunt."

"Like Muggles do?"

"Of course, why else would we celebrate a Muggle holiday?"

"True, true," she laughed, kissing his cheeks. He pulled her by the hand into the shop and kissed her on the lips like a man should kiss a woman. "What's the first surprise?"

"Look around the room and find what doesn't belong."

She did as he suggested and gazed at all of their products and objects. There were the usual items and the Muggle novelties, but nothing jumped out at her. "May I?" she asked.

"Go ahead. Take a closer look."

She began to rummage through the things until she touched something soft that mewled. Her face scrunching in confusion, she reached down and pulled up…a kitten? Why would they have… Oh! "You're giving me a kitten?"

"My sister told me that girls like baby animals. And owls sure don't like to cuddle."

"Is it a…?"

"A boy. His dad was the neighborhood tomcat."

She looked closer at the animal and found herself smiling. He was a gray tabby-like thing with a black tip on his left ear, and the softest fur she'd ever felt. "Mercury is going to be jealous. He's adorable."

"Like me, right?"

"Yes," she replied, kissing his cheek. "Now I just have to think of a name."

"Fred."

"You're Fred."

"Fred is just an awesome name."

"I think I'll name him Neptune."

"What is it with you and the Muggle names for animals?"

"I think it fits. Doesn't it Neptune?" The kitten meowed in approval. "Thank you so much."

"It gets better. Now let's leave Neptune in my room and go onto the next surprise."

"Can't we just take him with us?" she asked, petting his fur.

"I knew the little thing would take all of my attention."

"I'll still notice you from time to time."

"I hope that's sarcasm."

"You know it is," she said, kissing him again. Then she took Neptune up the stairs to Fred and George's room and placed him on the floor. The kitten immediately jumped onto his bed and curled up on his pillow in a ray of sunlight. "Hey Fred, he's taking your place already."

"Bloody hell, I have to compete with a cat."

"I can't kiss the cat," she murmured, leaning in and capturing his lips. He didn't object and returned the favor.

"On to the next step of your present."

"You're too kind."

"It's a curse," he said, placing his hand around her waist and guiding her down the stairs, out of the shop, and into Diagon Alley. "You have to wear this."

"A blindfold?"

"It's all part of the mystery."

"Fine," she huffed, letting the piece of cloth go around her eyes and put her into darkness. He guided her down the streets and through the crowd. All she could make sense were the sounds of the crowd and shoppers. A tiny bell rang as she was led somewhere else and then the blindfold was finally removed. It took her only a few seconds to recognize the Apothecary. She raised an eyebrow at Fred who shrugged.

"I've made a deal with the owner. You have up to 50 Galleons of store credit."

"I have what?"

"You can take whatever you like up to the total cost of 50 Galleons."

"That's—that's too much, Fred."

"It's not much these days. I'm a wealthy store owner now."

"You're definitely deserving a large snog."

He did a small victory dance that was quite ridiculous, and asked her to pick out a few things to start her account. She grabbed a few ingredients needed for the poisons she was making this term with Professor Snape, and simply had to go to the counter and let the owner put them on a list under her name. That earned Fred another kiss, and he put the blindfold back on while they kissed.

This time they walked out of Diagon Alley and he warned her before Apparating somewhere else. This time all she could hear was the sound of wind in the trees and feel the chill on her nose. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Come on, just a bit further," he replied, holding onto her hand and pulling her up what she assumed was a hill.

"Are we there yet?" she joked.

"We'll never be if you keep whining."

"I do not whine."

He finally pulled off the blindfold to unveil a beautiful picnic under a tree. The area was surrounded by snow, but near the blanket it had all melted. "Just a temporary Warming Charm on the nearby area. I figured you wouldn't want to catch cold."

"You are a romantic, Fred Weasley."

"The very best."

The meal prepared for them was obviously homemade, most likely by his mother, and delicious. She ate until she could eat no more and smiled when Fred produced a small wrapped package. "Just how many presents are there?"

"The luckiest number."

"Seven?" she almost shrieked. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because…you deserve it. You deserve to have heartfelt presents from a close, whatever I am."

"You're my boyfriend," she said, pulling him close and kissing him with as much heartfelt passion as she could muster. Whatever present it was it was hitting her in the hip, but she ignored it and lay on top of him. His hands wrapped around her and she kept going with the kiss until they had to break away for air.

"Then I suppose that makes you my girlfriend."

"It's official I guess."

"Does that mean…I can tell my family?" he asked, obviously hesitant.

"Can I think on it and get back to you?"

"Sure. Now open your next present," he said. She did and it turned out to be a set of rare medical books that she'd only heard of in bibliographies of other books. That earned him another kiss. Afterword he gave her another gift beyond measure: a small vial of phoenix tears capable of healing almost anything. That one had almost made her cry and had earned him a longer kiss, and more kisses as they talked about their holidays. It had started to get darker and they packed up the picnic and went back to his flat.

Obviously he was a wizard because when they arrived his flat was covered with lit candles and there was a box of chocolates, strawberries, and two bottles of butterbeer on the bed. It reeked of romance, despite the fact it wasn't Valentine's Day, but she actually found it very sweet. That earned him a good minute of snogging before they sat down and began eating the strawberries and chocolate. In between sips of butterbeer they continued talking, and by the time it was gone they were cuddling on his bed, his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands on his.

"I have one last present," he said just as she was about to fall asleep.

"One more?" she almost groaned.

"If you don't want it…"

"You went through the trouble of choosing whatever it is so I'll accept your gift."

"How generous of you," he said.

"But first," she yawned, "you have to open mine."

"Deal," he agreed. She pulled his shrank gift out of her pocket and resized the package. He tore into it with glee and pulled out the gifts, his eyes widening. The dragon-scaled wand holster had been a rare find in her attic that had belonged to her great-grandfather. The watch was goblin made and was able to tell regular time, the date, the moon cycle, and remind of important dates. There was a wizarding camera with film in it and ready to go. Then there was the blank album. "Can I ask what this is?"

"It's an album for photos," she said, "that you take with the camera."

He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love it."

"I'd hoped so."

"And I know what my first photo is going to be," he said, picking up the camera and pulling her in for a kiss. There was the flash of the camera and she smiled as they kissed.

"Your mum is going to think it's pornography."

"She doesn't know what that is," he said, faking naïve. "Now open yours."

She nodded and grabbed the last package. It was small, beautifully wrapped, with a small green bow on top. Persy opened it slowly, teasing him as much as herself, and inside was a long velvet box. For a moment she'd leapt to the idea of an engagement ring, but then shook herself of that fantasy. Inside was a simple, yet elegant, silver necklace shaped like a key and dotted with a small ruby stone. "Oh Fred," she said.

"You like it?"

"I love it," she said, putting it on immediately.

"I'm glad," he replied, reaching forward to kiss her forehead. "Now you can go to sleep. Merry Christmas, Seph."

"Merry Christmas Fred," she murmured, her eyes drifting down as she clutched the necklace in one hand and held his with the other. Her head rested against his chest, his heartbeat a soothing melody, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning she woke up in the best way possible. In Fred's arms, feeling warm and happy, and the smell of pancake batter was in the air. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she did. He was next to her, and in the small kitchen area a pan was hovering in the area as pancakes were being tossed. Persephone sighed and buried her face in his chest. "You're the best."

"I know," came the muffled reply.

They lay there until the pancakes were ready and then brought them to the bed by Summoning. They put on butter and syrup and dug into the feast. Moments later, true sunlight bursting through the window, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, tell me," he said, "what other presents did you get?"

"Why? You curious?"

"Absolutely. I just want to make sure that I didn't give you a gift someone else had."

She thought for a moment about the possible consequences of revealing some of her presents and decided to amuse him. "My parents gave me an outfit for the Yule Ball. Draco Malfoy gave me a book on Transfiguration..."

"You're friends with him?" he said, interrupting her list.

"I tutor him. Professor Snape gave—"

"_Snape_ gave you something?" he asked.

"Are you going to keep stopping my list?"

"I'll stop."

"Okay. Professor Snape gave me some potion ingredients, nothing you did, and a…friend gave me a cloak. Professor Slughorn gave me chocolates for some reason. Graham got me a Hippogriff feather."

"Wait, who's Graham?"

"Graham Montague," she replied.

"Oh him," he said almost bitterly.

"What do you have against him?"

"He was just a prat to me and George in our last year at Hogwarts. A right git. Made loads of trouble for Gryffindor House in that Inquisitorial Squad of Umbridge's."

"I'm sorry that he was mean to you. He was rather…judgmental against those he didn't relate to or like."

"Well it doesn't matter anyways; I got my revenge when George and I pushed him into that Vanishing Cabinet."

Time stood still.

She couldn't think for a moment.

She couldn't process the words he'd said.

"What's the matter with you? You look like Nearly-Headless Nick passed through you."

He had…pushed Graham…into the Vanishing Cabinet?

"You're turning awfully pale."

Fred was the reason that Graham was messed up?

"You're starting to scare me, Seph."

"What did you do?" she managed to croak.

"Huh?"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Graham?" she asked, punctuating her question with a sharp glare that almost begged him to say something else, anything else.

"We just pushed him into the Vanishing Cabinet. He got out," he offered as an excuse.

"He almost died!" she screamed, standing up as her plate fell to the ground, shattering. "Because of you he's messed up and can't talk or write or remember much. He can't finish his year at Hogwarts because of you. He couldn't marry me because of you!"

Fred's face changed from shocked to guilty to embarrassed to sad to confused, and finished with anger—maybe almost fury. "He couldn't _marry_ you? You were engaged to that _git_? Why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

"You didn't ask!"

"I assumed if you had a boyfriend you would have told me. You should have told me you had a fiancé!"

"It didn't seem important."

"Not _important_? You think the fact you were engaged to marry another man wasn't important when we started our relationship? What did you think? If you'd married him would I just be a person on the side to you? Or would you just dump me?" he yelled, his hand grasping his wand. He was standing just as she was. His fists were clenched and his breathing labored.

"That doesn't mean you can just push people into Vanishing Cabinets. Who does that Fred? You think Graham was a git for being mean to you? You're the asshole who pushed him into a place where he couldn't return without almost dying."

"You know what? He deserved it!"

Her own hand was clutching her wand so hard she was afraid it would snap. Sparks flew off of the tip and she knew that if this continued one of them would end up seriously hurt. Persy didn't want to hear any of his excuses or attempts to change the argument. She grabbed her cloak and put it on, running out of the room and down the stairs, out of the shop and to the alleyway.

Delusional with emotion, she Apparated. It wasn't the best decision to make, because when she arrived at wherever she was her arm was bleeding severely. She'd Splinched herself. Tears fell down her cheeks, but she didn't know what made the crying worse. Was it the pain in her arm or the pain in her heart? Either way, she began to cast strong healing charms on herself and the skin knit back together, leaving only faint pink lines that would require Anti-Scarring Potions to remove.

"Persephone?" a voice called, and she looked up to see Draco Malfoy. Why had she Apparated here? "Why…what happened?"

He dropped down beside her, crouching in the grass and dirt, and she looked up at him and knew that she looked terrible. Her eyes were most likely red, her nose running, her hair a disheveled nest, but he still looked at her with worry and not disgust. Instead of offering an explanation she cried against his chest, not caring about what he must be thinking of this, and clutched the fabric. It was several minutes of crying before she was able to calm down and pull away from the blonde-haired boy.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Just tell me what happened?"

"I trusted him."

"Who?"

"Fr—a friend"—why was she protecting him?—"who turned out to be the one who hurt Graham."

"Bloody hell, Persephone. And you came here?"

"I don't know why. I just, I need a friend, Draco. You're my friend, right?"

"Sure," he replied. "You're not going to freak out again?"

"I don't know."

There was a rustle in the bushes nearby and she flinched. Draco turned paler than usual and met her eyes for a second before reaching for his wand. Out of the foliage emerged a woman sheathed in black from head to toe. Her hair was a wild mess, more so than Persy's, and her eyes were hollowed out by malnutrition. She cackled at the couple and raised her own wand to them.

"Who's your friend, Draco?" she rasped. It took only the sound of her voice to make Persephone remember who the woman was. This was Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's second hand and the craziest woman in Britain according to some sources. She was also Draco's aunt.

"This is… This is Persephone Greene, she tutors me at school."

"Ah, a friend indeed, pureblood, yeah? Well the chit looks a right mess. What did you do, Draco? Rough her up a bit?"

"No. She Apparated here. She'll be going now."

"No, I think she should stay. After all, she did come here for a reason."

Apparently, Persephone didn't get a say in the matter. Bellatrix grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up so that she was practically dragged to the mansion. They went through the doors and up the stairs to the drawing room. She was pushed onto a couch and her head swam. Persephone didn't want to think. In fact, all she wanted to do was sleep until she died.

"Miss Greene?" Lady Malfoy said as her heels clacked into the room.

"I'm sorry for the interruption."

"You look a mess, dear. Would you like to freshen up? The bathroom is this way," she said, helping up Persy and guiding her toward the room. "Do you require assistance? We have several house-elves…"

"No, I can do it myself. Thanks."

"I'll be back in the drawing room once you're done."

The woman exited and Persephone was left alone in front of a mirror. Her mind was focused on not thinking, so she focused on cleaning herself up. She took off the ruined make-up, combed through her hair with her fingers, and used a Scouring spell to clean up the rest. The reflection still declared she looked like crap though.

She stepped out of the room and into the hallway. It was darker than she remembered, and it seemed as though the torchlight played tricks on her mind. Persy walked back in the direction she remembered coming from, and stepped back into the parlor. Looking around, she couldn't see Lady Malfoy anywhere, which was odd, but she took a seat on the chaise and closed her eyes.

_"We just pushed him into the Vanishing Cabinet. He got out."_

Sure, he got out, but without the full use of his mind.

_ "You know what? He deserved it!"_

Fred deserved to be Kissed by a Dementor.

There was the gentle sound of a cloak brushing the tile and she cracked open an eye to see who the person was. The first thing to come around the corner was black cloth, and a hand emerged from the sleeve, long and pale. Her mouth went dry and she almost groaned. Not now…she didn't want to deal with him now. She didn't want to deal with anyone now.

"Persephone…Narcissa informed me of your arrival, and your state of distress. What has happened, my dear?"

Oh, he was going to play the caring teacher, eh? He hadn't been that in a long time. But…she wanted comfort. She wanted Fred to be hurt, to pay for what he'd done to Graham. He'd been so careless in his pranks and he deserved to learn the consequences. If anyone could help her get revenge on behalf of Graham it would be the Dark Lord.

"I've been betrayed," she whispered.

"What is that?" he almost hissed, gliding toward her and taking a seat beside her. "Someone has hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Where is the wound?"

"There is no wound. Only anger."

"Ah, a wound of the heart then. Tell me," he said, his hand winding around her wrist and tightening its hold, "your purity is intact."

"It is."

"Good, good. Love is a weak emotion."

"I didn't love him."

"Even better. Tell me who this boy is and I will make him suffer beyond your imagination."

It was the word 'suffer' that drew her back. Suffering implied torture which implied death. She didn't want Fred to really die. She just wanted him to learn a lesson, to understand the consequences of what he'd done. The Dark Lord would kill him if she asked. For some reason, the Dark Lord liked making her happy, and he probably believed that doing away with Fred would do that. But even in her sadness, Persy knew that Fred being gone wouldn't make her happy.

She already missed him—how crazy was that?

But she was still angry with him, furious, and wanted to do something about it. "No."

"No?"

"I…I made him suffer. I've come to swear my loyalty."

His face lit up, and that same unsettling smile appeared on his face. "Excellent!"

"How soon can we do it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night would be best. I have some of my servants out on errands for me, and they won't return until then."

"I will be here tomorrow then," she said, standing. Right now, oddly enough, she wanted to go home. She wanted to go to the Greene Manor, go up to her room, fall onto her bed, and sleep. And not think, or remember, or feel anything for Fred Weasley.

"Good. And remember…wear your cloak."

She nodded and walked to the Floo, her legs beginning to fail her, and was whisked away by the flames into the parlor of her own home. Her parents weren't around, as usual, and she was even more grateful for that. Persy went up the stairs; closed and locked her door, shut the drapes, and fell into darkness.

When she woke up it felt as though she was being choked. She sat up, gasping, and untangled the necklace from around her neck. Somehow in all of the drama she'd forgotten to take it off and throw it at Fred's face. It lay in her hand, lifeless and beautiful, and she wanted to snap it off her neck and set it on fire with her wand. Instead, she carefully undid the clasp and locked it in her jewelry box.

Now that she thought of the necklace, she remembered her other presents. They were beautiful gifts that had a lot of thought put into them. And she'd left Neptune at his flat, already a horrible owner. She hoped that Fred didn't do anything serious to the kitten. It shouldn't be a replacement for his anger for her. She wouldn't take out her fury at him on the necklace, so he should do the same toward her kitten.

Her heart hurt in a cliché way, and it made her give a light chuckle. It felt tight and painful to breathe, as if she were constantly on the edge of crying. Deciding that she didn't want to think anymore, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

When she awakened for the second time that day, she rubbed her eyes and got dressed in a mindless manner. A black dress and black shoes, her hair down and barely any make-up, she deemed herself acceptable for going off to her last moment as a free woman. Digging in her wardrobe, she pulled out the dark green cloak with the silver embroidery and put it on. Persy went downstairs and managed to stomach some toast before going into the Floo. A few seconds later she was in the Malfoy parlor again, and the Professor Snape was waiting for her.

"You're early," he said.

"Why be late to your own funeral?"

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a low voice.

"I have no choice either way. Why fight the inevitable?"

"And I thought I knew you," he commented before lapsing into silence.

She knew what he meant.

They went into the large room that served as a dining hall. The table had been pushed against the wall and a circle was drawn in the middle of the floor surrounded by runes and symbols that Persephone recognized from Alchemy. The Dark Lord stood in the middle, watching some rat-like man finish the details for whatever ceremony he had planned. When he spotted her a smug grin broke across his face and he reached forward to grasp her.

"Welcome, my dear. The others will be here shortly. I'm afraid that the ceremony will be repeated once my faithful ones are free of Azkaban, but for now we'll make due with those that are with us. If you please, Persephone, raise your hood."

She followed his orders and put it up; the hood almost covered her face, only showing the bottom half and certainly nothing identifiable to those who didn't know her well. It was then that she heard several steps coming up the stairs and she straightened up. She was a witch, of age, and these were Dark wizards. She wouldn't be afraid or cower to them. If everything went according to the Dark Lord's plans they would depend on her for healing and protection. Persephone didn't want to give it, but she would. She had no other choice.

"My friends," the Dark Lord hissed once everyone was assembled, "I've brought you a present."

"A present?" a stocky woman asked, her voice tittering with excitement. "Another Mudblood for the Cruciatus?"

"No Alecto, a different kind of gift. After all I am a merciful Lord, and I understand your plights. Now…can anyone tell me why we lost the last War?"

It was obvious that no one wanted to answer that question. Persephone let her head scan the room and see those assembled. She recognized a good number of them from pureblood society or from the papers, and her heart sank when she saw Draco. He looked sick, as though he might vomit, and paler than ever. Finally, the Dark Lord spoke for them.

"You may think that Harry Potter is the cause of our demise, but that is not correct. You see, Dumbledore and his allies have a thing that we do not. They have access to St. Mungo's and healers. The idea of one of our Death Eaters walking into a hospital and asking for their wounds to be healed is laughable."

"They don't know who we are though," a wheezy voice said from a man who looked a lot like the Alecto woman.

"How would you explain your wounds, dear Amycus," the Dark Lord said, his voice taking on that soft timber that she knew meant trouble, "if you were missing an arm or a limb? An accident at home perhaps? And if evidence from the Order of the Phoenix came that they had blasted off a man's arm and here you are, ready-made, what would they do? Would they question it?"

"N-no, my Lord," he said, looking suitably admonished.

"So I have brought us a Healer, as I am merciful and think only of my followers' health, and she will care for you when you are in need of aid—"

"A girl?" one of the wizards laughed. "Girls are too soft."

Bellatrix Lestrange immediately cursed him while screaming, "How dare you question your master!"

Persephone knew in that instant to never defy the woman, no matter how crazy her request was. The wizard twitched on the floor, and the Dark Lord looked amused by his pain. The witch was laughing, enjoying the torture, and only stopped when the Dark Lord commanded it.

"This _girl,_" he continued, "is more than sufficient in caring for whatever wounds you may receive." There were a few gasps at his almost praise, but they were ignored once he began to sweep around the room with his wand held up. "Tonight you will put your lives in her hands." There were no more questions or wonderings over the Dark Lord's decision. "If you will lift your robes and show your Marks to her, we will begin."

Robes rustled around the room as it was done. She saw the ink black skulls with snakes emerging from their mouths, and they glared up at her. What was going to happen? The Dark Lord requested a dagger, and the rat man gave him one with an emerald-encrusted handle. It glinted in the torchlight and she noticed that Draco looked faint. He wouldn't pass out though, because it would dishonor his family.

"My dear," the Dark Lord said, gesturing toward her, "would you be so kind as to show your own Mark?"

She shivered under every one's gazes, but rolled up the sleeve of the green cloak and removed the illusion over her tattoo. No one questioned why her mark was different than theirs. She didn't ask what was going to happen. The Dark Lord beckoned her forward and she followed him as he stood in front of one of the Death Eaters. The man was older than some of the others, appeared regal, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. The Dark Lord grabbed his arm and brought the blade across the mark. To his integrity, the man didn't make a sound, only grimaced slightly, and blood dotted his skin. Her arm was grabbed as well, and the Dark Lord took the blood off of the man's skin and put it on top of her tattoo.

Then, with a wave of his yew wand, the Dark Lord touched her tattoo. To her horror the blood was soaked into the ink, disappearing entirely. She wanted to ask what the hell had happened, was happening, but her fear of punishment overcame that voice of astonishment. They continued down the line. Each Death Eater's arm was cut. Their blood was placed on her tattoo, and vanished into it. In exchange for their 'sacrifice' she was forced to heal such a simple wound. By the time she arrived at Draco she felt like her soul had been sucked out by a Dementor.

"Give the Green Maiden your blood, Draco," the Dark Lord commanded.

Draco, paler than ever before, allowed the blade to go across his skin. His blood, the blood of her friend, was placed on her arm, and she wanted to cry. She took great care to heal his wound the best, and to fix the exhaustion he'd been feeling as of late. He already appeared more aware as she left him to move onto the next person. When she was done, the Dark Lord smiled at her and spoke. "The Green Maiden is now tied to you all. If you require her services in battle or after, place your blood upon the Mark and she will know of your pain. She will Apparate to you and tend to your injuries."

"How do we know she won't betray us?" Amycus asked, his voice hesitant this time.

"Your pain will be her pain if she should not," the Dark Lord said, his voice cold. She knew that was directed toward her. There were a few menacing chuckles, but no one said anything. "You are dismissed…. Except for you."

She stayed as everyone else left the room. Professor Snape gave her a lingering gaze as he walked out as well. Persephone removed the hood and looked up at the Dark Lord. He was smiling, never a good sign, and wringing his hands in a self-pleased way. "Yes?" she asked.

"I have a few more enchantments to weave around your mark," he replied, tapping the piece of wood on her skin. It burned briefly and some runes appeared around the tattoo before disappearing.

"What does it do?"

"It's a guiding spell. It will help you find the location of whoever needs your help. There are also enchantments to help me find you when I require your services."

"Why didn't put your blood on my mark?"

"Don't be stupid, Persephone. I can summon you by a mere thought," he said, and her Mark burned to prove it.

"I understand. May I go now?"

"Of course. One more thing, you will be required to attend the occasional meeting with my Death Eaters. I understand that you must concentrate on your studies, but this your duty now. You serve me."

"Are you done?" she said, her eyes downcast.

"You amuse me, Persephone Greene. It's a good thing I discovered you early on and kept you to myself."

She didn't know what to say with that, and left because of it. How long had he been keeping an eye on her? How far back did this plan go? Was she just a piece in his larger game against the white pieces? He'd once compared her to a rook, a piece to be used in the endgame. He was using her to help defeat his opponent and she didn't really want to be used. The Dark Lord had taken the symbol of her defiance against sexist pureblood ideals, and turned it into a display of her slavery.

What had she done?

* * *

><p><strong>1. Persephone gave Draco the poison that was in the mead. This will come into play later.<strong>

**2. Her Patronus is a falcon because I liked the idea UniCryin suggested of a bird. Falcons symbolize: freedom, wisdom, victory, rising above a situation, and guardianship to name a few. The falcon is also an awesome bird.**

**3. Her relationship with Fred had to have this moment at some point. It was bound to come up that he and George had pushed Graham into the Vanishing Cabinet and thus ended her 'perfect future.' I try to make their relationship somewhat realistic, and every couple is bound to fight- whether over large or small subjects. It just depends. **

**4. When one is shocked or emotionally confused (as Persy becomes in this chapter) they tend to make dumb decisions. Like swearing their loyalty to the Death Eaters. This will come into play in the last book more so than in this one. A majority of the well-known Death Eaters are in Azkaban at this point in the series, so I was unable to use them. Alas, no Lucius. **

**5. This is the longest chapter of KNOW THE PERILS so far. It took me all of yesterday and most of today to write and proofread. Therefore, I believe I'm extra deserving of reviews.**

**So do just that. Love xxxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Rayne Says: So, obviously this chapter is shorter than the last (I hope there won't be many more like that. I almost died), but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Much thanks to UniCryin, ausumist, ElmKey, and welcome aimz666. Thank you all for your kind reviews. It's kind of funny, but most of the reviews are from you three, when before it was a lot of others. Odd how reviewers fade in and out like that, but I understand. Something else that made me feel better is that my story is on the first page out of twelve when you search OC and Voldemort with the criteria of number of reviews. That's all thanks to you. There may be a special treat at the end of the fanfic for those who reviewed the most. Just saying.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

It was late in the afternoon after New Year's when Persephone went to visit Graham Montague. She'd been a mess the past few days, her nails were chewed down as far as they'd go and the bags under her eyes had bags. Her stress level had hit new highs. It didn't help that her parents had returned to work and she was left to stew at home with only her thoughts and house-elves. So she knew that she had to get out of the house before she did something very stupid, like drinking poison instead of Dreamless Sleep. Yes, she was back on the potion to help her survive the holidays.

She didn't have anyone else to blame but herself. She'd gotten herself into this trouble with the Dark Lord and Fred and just the world in general. Still she wondered how far back it went. If she hadn't agreed to tutoring with Professor Riddle would she not be here? Did it go back farther than that? Maybe if she'd kept to the pureblood ideals her mother held her to she would be planning her marriage to a completely sane Graham. Life was funny that way.

Instead she was walking into the Montague parlor and immediately noticed Graham sitting on the floor and levitating a miniature train while making noises. It would have been cute if he'd been three. All it actually did was make her sad. His face leapt at the sight of her and he jumped up to give her a hug.

"Persy! Look at my twain," he said, pushing the toy at her.

"It's a beautiful train," she replied, holding it and smiling softly at him. "How are you?"

"Gweat!"

Somehow in the process of recovery, he'd partially lost the use of his r's. Again, it would be cute if he were three. She wrapped her arms around him and put her nose in the crook of his neck. Persy missed the days when he'd know that she was hurting and would be able to comfort her with a joke or hug. Now all he did was braid her hair into a mess. "Graham, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, returning to playing with his train.

"Can you tell me…who pushed you into the Vanishing Cabinet?"

"Where?"

"The dark place."

He shivered and clutched the train close to his chest. "Someone pushed me? That's not nice!"

"I know, Graham, but can you tell me who did it?"

She wanted to hear it with her own ears. For a moment, Graham met her eyes with a gaze that seemed oddly coherent and a little sad, and then he spoke. "Two wed weasels did it."

"Fred and George?"

"Yup! But it's okay, 'cause I fowgive them."

"Y-you forgive them?" she asked, her mind confused.

"That's what I said."

"Why?" Persy cried, sitting down beside him and wishing for a moment of understanding between them.

"That's what you do."

* * *

><p>Persephone thought on his words as she sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. There weren't too many people, but a lot of students had probably stayed at the school for safety. No one else joined her for the entire trip and she was able to catch some sleep and think hard on all of the decisions that needed to be made. What had Graham meant by 'that's what you do'? How could he, of all people, forgive Fred when she couldn't?<p>

It actually felt kind of nice to be back in the Hufflepuff basement. Sure, Heidi Kirke was grinning at her like a snake that had swallowed a rat, but other than that she was ignored as usual. And she liked it that way. Going into the dormitory, she changed into her pajamas and flopped onto the bed. She actually grabbed the hideous yellow and black quilt and wrapped it around herself. She extinguished the nearby lamps, cleared and focused her mind, and fell asleep.

_"I got my revenge when George and I pushed him into the Vanishing Cabinet."_

_ "You deserve to have presents from a close, whatever I am."_

_ "You know what? He deserved it!"_

_ "Don't worry, Persephone. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."_

_"All I want to do is be with you. We could be talking about sprouts and Blast-Ended Skrewts and I'd still be happy."_

_ "How have you been, beautiful?"_

_ "It's good to see you again."_

_ "You look great by the way. Red's your color."_

_ "We always seem to run into each other, don't we?"_

_ "You can trust me, Seph."_

_ "It was fate, mate. There she was—"_

_ "I saw a glimpse of intrigue in those big beautiful green eyes."_

_"It's a feeling that just…fills you up, you know? You'd do anything for the people you love without thinking or second-guessing. You'd sacrifice for them and do whatever it takes to make them happy."_

_** "That's what you do."**_

Persephone woke up and stretched, her mind filled with confusing thoughts. She'd had odd dreams that just seemed like flashes of the past, trying to present some kind of message. What did it mean? She dressed in silence in her uniform and put up her hair in a ponytail. At the last minute, she grabbed the necklace from Fred and placed it around her neck. It was time to get back to the real world, or at least the one she preferred. At Hogwarts she could pretend to be just another student, one of many, and not special in any ways. She liked not being special.

The day passed by without anything unusual happening other than Apparition lessons for sixth-years being posted. Instead it was blissfully normal, and she was actually somewhat happy once dinner came around. She managed to eat some potatoes and ham, and even a slice of cake, before excusing herself from the table and leaving. Persy was almost to the Hufflepuff common room when someone's hand came down on her shoulder. She whipped around to meet a familiar face.

"Draco?"

"We need to talk."

That was never a good thing to hear. "What is it?"

"Graham's attacker. What are we going to do about that?" he asked, his eyes dead serious.

"Nothing," she replied, voice dull. "We're going to do nothing."

"Why the bloody hell not? Nobody hurts a Slytherin and gets away with it."

"They will this time. I talked to Graham; he's forgiven his attacker."

"Persy, he's not in his right mind. He can't make decisions like that."

"I saw his eyes, Draco. He knew what he was saying. There's still hope that he'll come back to normal eventually, and this is the first time I felt that hope."

"I just…I can't believe you're not as angry as I am. Why is that?"

Why was that? She'd been wondering herself. She'd been angry at first but now…she just missed Fred. But she was denying that feeling as hard as she could.

"I don't know. Are we done now? I'm tired."

"Fine. Are we on for tomorrow? Professor Slughorn is being tough again."

"Yeah," she replied, leaving him and descending into darkness.

Persephone had lied to Draco. She wasn't tired, in fact she felt more awake than before, because she had an idea. It was a dumb idea, possibly dangerous, but she had to at least try to make it work. She ran into the dormitory and threw on a cloak and boots before making her way to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. She passed through the passageway and into the cold air of Hogsmeade. It took only seconds longer to Apparate to Diagon Alley, and she spun off balance for a moment.

Then she pulled her cloak close, and walked down the cobblestones. It didn't take long to reach Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and she knocked on the locked door several times. At first, nothing happened, but a minute later there was some grumbling and cursing as she heard someone coming down the stairs. The door swung open and a red hair popped into the doorway. "We're closed."

"Fred?"

His eyes widened and then narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here… I came here to apologize. I'm sorry, Fred."

"Sorry for what?" he asked, his face still lacking that jovial quality that was Fred.

"I'm sorry for everything. You were right. Graham could be a bit of a git, and even though I don't think he deserved to be pushed into a cabinet, you didn't know what was going to happen. I've been thinking and I, I miss you Fred."

He didn't say anything.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that I'm sorry for the fight?"

"I heard you apologizing for your overreaction, but not for lying to me."

"Are you still caught up on that?"

"How can I not be, Persephone? You lied to me, maybe not intentionally, but I trusted you."

"But you don't know—"

"It's late, and you should be at school. Go back."

"Fred, I just want—"

He closed the door in her face. She stood there, in the cold London air, and sniffed. She wasn't going to cry, but Merlin she wanted to. Instead she turned around and trudged back through the muck before Apparating to Hogsmeade. It was dark out, the moon hung high in the sky, and she sat down on a rock while looking at the Shrieking Shack. That's what she felt like doing. She just wanted to open her mouth and her lungs into the January air until nothing was left. How could one boy make her feel so happy, and yet so mad?

Eventually, she had to go back into the castle. She lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, and felt the tears come. She cast a Muffling Charm on her bed and let them flow onto her pillow without worrying about looking pretty in the morning. She didn't have anyone to impress. The only person she wanted look pretty for was Fred, and he didn't want to see her. She deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Again, trying to be realistic because there is no way Fred would forgive her that quickly for lying to him for almost a year. However, that is not the end of them, I promise.<strong>

**2. I picked out some of my favorite Fred lines. I'd say the love one is the best. What are some of yours? **

**There won't be an update tomorrow, as I'm off traveling again, but there should be one on Sunday. Thank you all so very much for your reviews. Continue on, please?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Rayne Says: Sorry for the unusual delay for an update, but it took me longer to return home from my trip and then I was sick the day after. Feeling slightly better today, I finally got around to posting this. To ausumist, this chapter is dedicated specifically to you because of your birthday. **

**I'd also like to thank ElmKey, UniCryin, aimz666, and ausumist for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

The next day Persephone tutored Draco while trying to keep her thoughts off of Fred. What was his problem anyways? She'd apologized, offered to explain, and he'd shut the door in her face. Persy wanted to ignore him too, forget and move on, but for some inexplicable reason she just wanted him to forgive her.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" she replied.

"I asked if this looks right. I wrote it last night and I was half-asleep so I don't know if it makes much sense."

"Well I think you wrote here that Dementors are angels in disguise."

He groaned and crossed it out with his quill. "Snape is going to laugh in disgust at this rubbish."

"Maybe he'll cut you some slack because you're busy with other things."

There was that look in his eyes that said he was catching onto her veiled hints that she knew. The only downside, and she could tell that he was anxiously waiting for an answer, was that Professor Dumbledore was still walking around and eating at dinner. There wasn't a way to determine if he'd received the bottle of mead, and so they waited for the day Professor McGonagall would say 'he is dead.' It didn't happen anytime soon.

Lessons were becoming tougher as seventh-year dragged on. They were only a few months left before N.E.W.T.s but the majority of the professors were stressing studying habits and assigning longer essays. It was all she could do to not stress about all of the things she had to worry about. Even Madam Pomfrey, who rarely assigned homework, was kicking the lessons up a notch so that Persy could receive an internship at St. Mungo's. That dream seemed far off.

In Transfiguration, they were learning the art of disguising themselves. Although almost none of the students wanted to become Aurors, Professor McGonagall still wanted them to learn so that they may be prepared in the upcoming days. Persephone was still having trouble with the lessons there, and her disguises weren't perfect, but they at least did the basic job required of a disguise. They hid her, and she enjoyed hiding behind blonde hair and blue eyes for a little while.

The fact that in her sessions with Draco where he was helping her she maintained the disguise amused him. It made her look like his sister, and that amused her. "Draco, what happened today? You're stewing I can tell."

"Potter," he spat, "outdid me again. I don't know how he's doing it, but I will find out."

"What did he do this time?"

"We had to make an antidote, and he was panicking through the entire class until the last three minutes when he grabbed a bezoar. A bloody bezoar—who thinks of that? I think he has help from someone else, someone older. It's not you, right?"

"Definitely not me."

"Good. Now, what was wrong with the antidote I made?"

"You had a few too many ingredients meant for healing. If you'd balanced out the mixture with a ratio of three for every one healing herb it would have worked out better."

"Oh…how do you know so much about potions?"

"I study, and Professor Snape helps me."

"He does? What does he get in return?"

Typical Slytherin thinking. "The satisfaction of helping a student."

Draco actually snorted, "Sure."

The rest of the afternoon was spent finishing up their essays and discussing matters of little importance, with veiled hints thrown in here and there for his benefit. They weren't able to see each other in the following weeks because Draco was taking his Apparition classes with the rest of the eligible sixth-years. So in the lull of time that occurred, she thought. It seemed such a mundane verb, but that's what she did. She thought about a lot of things that she wanted and wished for, what she wanted to go away, and Fred. He was still ignoring her, and her letters were sent back unopened.

_Dear Fred, it's been a week since Christmas and a few days since I apologized. I still am. You don't understand the pressure I was under to have a fiancé. All pureblood girls think about marriage, and I was thinking of a way out. Graham and I had a deal. I'll answer any questions you have if you reply. Yours Truly, Seph._

_ Dear Fred, you still haven't taken my letters and Mercury brought back the last few. Why won't you listen to me? I keep telling you that the engagement meant nothing to me. We were friends with the benefit of working out a deal to save ourselves from our families. You understand that, right? Please reply. Yours Truly, Seph._

_ Fred, just reply already! You have to listen to me and know that I didn't cheat on you intentionally. I only thought of Graham as a friend, but you're more than that. Reply please?—Seph _

_ I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to, and I still don't. Please reply. –Seph_

_ I don't want to give up on us. I don't know why, but I care about you __a lot __and I just wish you would give me a chance. Please? –Seph_

The last letter she'd sent, the one currently on its way to Fred read: _He is GAY! I was going to marry him because he could still be accepted by pureblood society with me as his wife, and he would let me become a Healer instead of a housewife. We only did it to help each other, not because we were ever in love. You jumped to conclusions, didn't ask for clarification, assumed the worst about me, and are acting like a gigantic prat! I really care about you Fred and, despite how you're acting; I still want to be with you. Let's just forgive each other and work through this, and other problems if they come up. I need you. –Seph _

She'd lost it a bit with the final letter, but she wanted to hear from him, see him, and taste him— anything—to have him back again. It seemed almost obsessive, her missing Fred, and she knew that maybe he didn't deserve to be angry at her, but that didn't change the fact he was. She just wanted forgiveness. Persephone didn't understand why she wanted, needed, to be near him again, because she shouldn't want to be. She should hate him…but she didn't.

If anything she was worse off for not having Fred. She couldn't eat or sleep properly anymore, and her body was showing it. Her clothes were a bit loose, and there were bags under her eyes again. Professor Snape was busy with other things so their lessons had been put on temporary hold. Instead she had to put up with Professor Slughorn and his obvious attempts to collect her. He'd already attempted to take a picture of her over the cauldron and put it on the wall. Now all of her free time was spent in the hospital wing helping Madam Pomfrey. It was easy to pretend that she didn't have to worry over anything else but the patient of the moment. Broken bones mended, scrapes and cuts healed, and she was just a girl doing something she loved to do.

February arrived and passed, her heart heavy with sadness. There weren't any letters from Fred, or contact of any kind. On Valentine's Day she holed up in her room and read The Dictionary of Medical Herbs to distract herself from the fact she was alone on what was supposed to be a day for couples. She had hoped that he would gain some sense from her letters and apologize for being a git. Instead there was nothing, but at least he hadn't sent back the last few letters. Persy just hoped that they had gotten there in the first place.

The rest of February went by without event or care. Persephone could acknowledge that she'd fallen into a depression of sorts, and every time she tried to pull herself out she just sank deeper. The only upside to her life was that the Dark Lord hadn't summoned her since the holidays and she was able to focus on her studies and her application for internship at St. Mungo's. On the first of March, she woke up for breakfast and yawned. Then, because she was up early, she penned another letter to Fred.

_Dear Fred, I wish you would speak to me. I'm getting so lonely. Is this punishment for 'cheating' on you? If so it is aptly named. You are punishing me Fred. Why won't you reply? _

_ School's fine I suppose. Lessons are fine. Everything is fine. _

_ Hope all is well. Yours Truly, Seph._

She sealed the letter and handed it over to Mercury, who nipped at her finger. She had been working him on overtime since the fight (she refused to call it a break-up. He hadn't said anything about it being completely over), and the owl certainly didn't appreciate it. Then she changed into clean clothes and walked down to breakfast. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry Potter dragging Ron Weasley down into the dungeons toward Professor Slughorn's office. She wondered what he was up to, but lost sight when she was jostled into the Great Hall.

Breakfast was, as usual, a subdued affair for her. She ate her toast, eggs, and bacon, drank her pumpkin juice, and ignored the chatter around her. Then she stood up and walked toward the hospital wing for her lesson of the day. Walking into the room she was surprised to see Madam Pomfrey already bustling toward her.

"Ready a bed, Miss Greene. There has been an incident with Mr. Weasley."

She didn't have time to ask any more questions and instead set to work on readying the bed. She fluffed the sheets and pillows, prepared towels and hot water as well as cold in case they were needed, and grabbed a large bowl for any potions that needed to be prepared quickly. It was minutes later that Madam Pomfrey reentered with the Weasley boy floating in air and a small group behind. She shooed them out with a wave of her wand and nodded toward Persy.

"It sounds like the boy has been poisoned. A bezoar was administered on sight, but it appears some of his stomach lining had already been corroded by it. We'll need to repair that as well as get rid of the love potion he ingested beforehand."

Persephone nodded and fetched the closest vial of antidote for love potions. She had to force the boy's mouth open and pour the liquid down his throat. With a wave of her wand she forced him to swallow and focused on helping Madam Pomfrey with healing the stomach tissue. Persephone was able to ignore all of her problems, and focus on Ron Weasley's, but a part of her kept seeing Fred on the table. So she worked even harder to save his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>1. There was quite a time shift in this chapter (since it matches canon in that respect) and although I would like Fred and Persy to get back together as much as you guys, it's just going to take a little time...or an event. I agree that it would be helpful to get Fred's P.O.V. on the whole situation and it mostly deals with the fact he's falling for Persephone (Christmas obviously proves this), and then discovers he was 'second fiddle' to another man that would fit better into her life than he could. Think about it. He can't marry her because her family hates his, and their relationship is secret because of that too. He just wants to sing his feelings out on the rooftop and express them, because that's what Fred does with emotions, and he can't. So right now he's rethinking his priorities. Does he want to stay in a relationship where everything will be fairly secretive? Where she can't meet his family-the most important people to him? <strong>

**2. The return of the oak-matured mead!**

**Please review. There should be an update tomorrow, but I may move to every other day as school approaches. We'll see. Love.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Rayne Says: The chapter you've been looking forward to (I hope).**

**Thanks to aimz666, UniCryin, and ausumist for the reviews. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

It only took an hour of work for magical exhaustion to begin to set in. The wand work for the spells required to heal Ron's wounds were far more complicated than she had ever done, and the removal of the now non-poisonous poison from his system took thirty minutes in and of itself. As the blood-tinged liquid sat in a bowl she took a small moment to look down at it, and it looked a little too familiar. When she tapped it with her wand there wasn't even a ripple. It was still, and she also knew that it was odorless, tasteless, and deadly.

It was her poison.

Persephone thought that perhaps it was some form of karma. All she could do to remedy the situation was collect essence of rue and force it down Ron's throat. Madam Pomfrey, clearly the expert in the situation, had already administered another dose of the antidote. Although Persy was becoming more tired by the second, she kept her wand up and continued murmuring the spells to heal the damage to his stomach. Her own stomach was tied up in knots, because it realized that this is what could have been done to Professor Dumbledore if Draco's plan had succeeded. Obviously, there had been a mistake again, and the cost was much closer to home.

"_Sana __figere __emendandum __caro __os __antidotum __venenum__._"

She could see the people on the outside waiting to be let in, but it would be long before they'd be able to. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey forced her to take a break to regain her energy. She almost passed out when she sat down on the bed and leaned back. Her breath ragged, her hand sore from gripping her wand so hard, and her head pounding, Persephone knew that the break had been a good idea. An hour later, she stood up and went back to work.

Time seemed irrelevant when the two worked over the wizard. All they knew were spells, potions, and methods of healing to use to save him. The reason Persy had chosen that particular poison was because of its deadly effects. Even if the person managed to take an antidote, it would cause enough damage at contact to make living difficult. Now she was wishing that she hadn't. Ron was still unconscious, and his skin was an unhealthy gray. At some point during the day Professor Snape had come in with a more powerful antidote to the poison. Although she knew he had no love for the Weasleys, he still looked rather disturbed at the sight. She wondered what he would look like if it had been Professor Dumbledore.

It was around seven o'clock that real progress was achieved. The lining of his stomach was now free of any holes or burns, and the poison had been fully removed. All that was left was to make sure he kept up a strict regimen of potions in the following week and he would be good as new. Madam Pomfrey gave herself a dose of Wit-Sharpening, and Persy suspected that she'd been up for longer than she was letting on. Persephone was almost stumbling she was so tired and accepted the cup of Dreamless Sleep without fuss. Then she fell onto a bed behind curtains and rested.

When Persephone woke up again she heard talking. It was mostly murmurs with the occasional voice of a different timber. Most of the voices were male, although there were at least two females. Her head was pounding and she sat up slowly, the world spinning around her.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" a familiar voice asked, and it made Persy's heart clench in pain. Fred was here. Of course he was. His brother had almost died and, according to Potter, it was also his birthday. What a present.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago—they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon…."

"So the poison was in the drink?" Fred continued.

"Yes," Potter said, "Slughorn poured it out—"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?"

"Probably, but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea. You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" a feminine voice asked.

"I dunno," Fred continued, " but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? 'The Chosen One' and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?"

Persy was pretty sure that he wasn't. He was far too…light.

"Anything's possible," Fred said, his voice dark and Persephone had a feeling that he meant more than the situation at hand.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," George added.

"Or he could be innocent," the girl, who she had figured out to be Ginny, said. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side. Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And… And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas. So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

The poisoner was. But Draco had messed up again in taking the long way again.

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," another female voice said, identified by the know-it-all tone as Hermione Granger. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good change he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," croaked a voice that she assumed was Ron. There was a brief silence afterword, but it was broken by the doors slamming open and giant steps echoing on the tiles.

"Bin in the forest all day! Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him—didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," Potter answered. "They say he'll be okay."

Persephone faded out of the conversation into an odd fuzzy place in her mind. It was cold in this place and she shivered under the threadbare blanket. The voices around her became muffled as she focused on other things, although she wasn't sure what those things were. She may have fallen asleep again until she heard the doors open once more.

A woman's voice sobbed, "Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar. Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny…you saved Arthur…now you've saved Ron…"

"Don't be…I didn't…"

The pounding in her head grew to epic proportions. It was so loud that she couldn't hear the conversation or properly think. The only thought that made sense to her mind was the knowledge that Madam Pomfrey kept some Invigoration Draughts in the cabinet. She stumbled up and off of the bed. It seemed that the group didn't notice her, which was fine, and she made it to the cupboard without much falling. She thought she'd made a terrible noise when she pulled open the door and rustled through the bottles for the one labeled with what she needed.

It wasn't on the first or second shelf, and she spied it on the third. Reaching her hand up, her fingers brushed against the glass. It felt mercifully cool against her skin and she tried to grasp it, but couldn't. Before she was fully aware of it, someone else was grabbing it for her and handing it down. She took it from them without looking and poured some in a small glass. A few sips later she felt much better, and was able to concentrate on words again.

"Thank you."

"You look tired," that damn familiar voice said.

Her head turned around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. "Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"You're talking to me."

"I guess so."

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because I want to."

"Now?" she asked, her voice a harsh whisper.

"Let's go somewhere more private while everyone is distracted," he said, leading her down another hallway in the wing. He knocked twice on a wall panel and it opened up to reveal a passageway. At her questioning look he explained. "I know all the passageways."

They walked in a somewhat awkward silence until they came out in an empty classroom on what she assumed was the second floor. After he looked around for few moments, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, crushing his lips to hers. Merlin, she had missed this, but it was so…out of the blue. Fred kept on snogging her, his lips moving against hers in that familiar rhythm, and his arms had wrapped around her waist without her noticing. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. There was moaning in the room, hers or his she wasn't sure, and her arms looped around his neck.

It wasn't until moments later that she realized what was happening. She was kissing Fred. Fred was kissing her, and they still had unresolved issues. He hadn't apologized for pushing Graham into the Vanishing Cabinet, and she hadn't apologized for not telling him she was engaged. They needed to do that before they could move on. She pulled away. "Fred, what are you doing here?"

"I was, I am visiting my brother, and you I guess."

"But you hate me," she murmured.

"No, I don't. I've had a lot of time to think about us, and I've decided that I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"Yeah, I don't care that you were engaged or that your family hates mine or that you can't meet my family. I just want to be with you, Seph. It's bloody cliché but you make me happy."

"You didn't answer my letters."

"I couldn't. George and I are being watched."

"By who?"

"The Death Eaters," he murmured, "apparently don't find You-No-Poo funny."

She cracked a smile. "I didn't think they would."

"And it doesn't help that my family is on their hit list."

"Oh Fred," she murmured, reaching forward for him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I didn't think that the Vanishing Cabinet would do that much damage."

"He forgives you, and I…I do too."

"Merlin," he sighed, "we sound like one of those Muggle shows."

"Can we not?" she laughed.

"I know something else that doesn't require talking, and I've missed doing it."

There weren't any other words necessary.

Fred had to return home the next day, but he left her with the hope that things would get better once again. He promised to bring the rest of her presents to Hogwarts so she could have them back. She'd been given the day off from classes because Madam Pomfrey knew that she had to be exhausted. Persephone spent the day in bed, replaying last night, and reading occasionally. It was nice to spend a day relaxing and…happy for once. She received a letter on Friday from Fred that asked her to spend the weekend with him in order to make up for their months apart.

However, something made her stop and think of the consequences and dangers of their relationship. Technically, she was serving the Death Eaters, his enemies, and the Dark Lord was a skilled Legilimens. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, but her stomach churned. What if he was able to see into her mind and learn about Fred? What would he do? She needed an immediate solution that could keep him safe, and there was only one person she could think of.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Greene? What brings you here?"

"I would like to know if, if it is possible to hide memories from a Legilimens?"

"To hide… Why do you need to know?"

"The," she started, "Dark Lord can't know about…"

"You want to hide your romantic relationship."

"Yes. How can I do it?"

"There are simple ways, and complicated ways. There are foolproof methods. Do you want the memories kept safe, with no way for him to unlock them?"

"That would be best I suppose."

"Then you will need this," he said, rummaging through several drawers until he pulled out a small bowl that shown in the light like the inside of a seashell. "A pensieve can be used to contain your memories. After they are placed in here they can longer be read through Legilimency, and may be viewed at your pleasure. Keep it safe. You should find a box with a charm-proof lock that can house your pensieve. Have you been summoned?"

"Not yet," she replied, looking at the bowl. It was rather plain, compared to others she had heard of or seen, but it would do. "Thank you Professor Snape."

"You are welcome. Will you be at the game?"

"No. I have plans."

"Your poor House will be missing its team spirit without you."

"I'm sure. I'd better go; I'm helping Draco this evening."

"I must ask… Was the potion your doing?"

She bit the corner of her lip and cast her eyes down. "Yes. I should be happy that it would have been successful, but I'm not because Ron got hurt."

"That's human emotion. You did well. Please continue to help Draco; he will not let me near him."

"I will," she promised, leaving with the pensieve in her hands. It only took a quick trip to the dormitory to hide it in her trunk, and go to meet Draco. He was in the far alcove of the library, asleep on a pile of books and parchment, and a trickle of drool was pooling out of his lip. She smiled and leaned down to push on his shoulder. With a crazy wave of his hand, sparks shot out of his wand and he almost punched her in the face.

"Wha'?" he shrieked, his eyes wild.

"Draco, it's me. I'm here to help you with Potions. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry I was dreaming."

"Dreaming about what?" she asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Things…"

"That was vague."

"Fine. I dreamt about my father in Azkaban," he said, his pale skin tingeing pink.

"You miss him."

"I guess so. I mean, he never was really nice to me, but he's my father."

"I understand. Hey Draco?"

"What?"

"If you need help with anything, anything at all, you know I can help. And I won't tell anyone."

"Persephone… Are you a Death Eater?"

Technically. "No. Are you?"

His hand clenched into a fist. "I don't want to be."

He assumed that she wouldn't assume he already was one. It seemed at odds with how enthusiastic he'd been at the beginning of the term. Of course, the Dark Lord tended to change how people saw the world. For better or for worse.

The next day she met Fred behind the stands and the first thing she did was jump into his arms. Then she kissed him. It seemed like Christmas again, as if the rift had never happened, and her lips melded against his until her lungs fought for air. They broke apart, but held hands as they walked through the forest. The birds sang in the trees, pine needles crunched under their feet, and she could see the beginnings of flowers on the ground.

"I'm sorry again for reacting so badly," Fred said, turning to face her. "I got all of your letters. The ones I sent back where petty copies I made to show you how hurt I was. So…Montague's gay, huh?"

"Very. His boyfriend's name is Josh."

"And you were going to marry him and let him sleep with everyone but you?"

"We'd have mandatory consummation for children, but otherwise I'd be rather frigid," she laughed.

"I don't think I could ever do that. If I get to marry the woman I love I'll show her that every day…and night," he said, winking saucily.

"You're ridiculous."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her in a way that felt new and exciting, emotions fluttering in her stomach, and she felt like they were flying. Her hands moved through his hair and his moved down her back until they rested on her waist. "I missed you," he murmured into her hair.

"Me too."

"Can I try something new?" he asked, his fingers trailing over her back.

"M-maybe," she said, her breath hitching as his hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and brushed against her bare skin.

"If you want me to stop then I will, but just…let me show you how much I want you."

He returned his lips to hers, and they kissed for several moments, his hands just lingering on her skin. A fire began to smolder in her stomach and she laughed as he surprised her by slowly lowering her onto the ground. Soft, slightly dewy, grass molded against her back and she felt him on top of her, his touch comforting and familiar. Merlin, she'd missed this. She'd missed him. His kisses trailed down her neck, beginning to nip and lick at the skin there in a way that fascinated her. She'd never known these kinds of touches could feel so good.

While his mouth distracted her mind, she felt his hands begin unbuttoning her blouse. The cool air hit her skin, making goosebumps, and she took in a deep breath as he chuckled against her neck, his warm breath tickling. Then he returned back up to her lips, kissing deeply, and his hand crept up to her bra. This was where she'd stopped him before, but she didn't feel like it anymore. Now she just wanted him to keep going. He hovered for a moment, but then touched her breast. It rested, letting her get used to it, and then slowly began to grope and knead the flesh. She moaned into his mouth, freeing him to push his tongue in, and her back arched up.

"You like this?" Fred whispered, his tongue flicking across her earlobe.

She could only moan as an answer.

Perhaps hours later, maybe days for all she knew, they emerged from the forest. She had leaves in her hair, his was rustled beyond normal, and they both had embarrassed grins on their faces. Sure, they hadn't actually had sex, but, damn, it had been amazing. They parted with a kiss that lasted several minutes and almost restarted their playing, but Persephone pushed him away with a quick tap on the chest.

"I'll be seeing you around," she said.

"Or I'll be seeing you…in my dreams."

"Did anyone tell you have horrible jokes?"

"Anyone tell you you're beautiful?"

"Just you," she murmured, giving him a quick kiss. "Thanks for today."

"You too. I left your gifts in the Hufflepuff common room."

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I have friends. Oh, and Neptune is a little skittish around wands nowadays so approach without one."

"What did you do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when I was angry at you, I kind of… I turned him into a skunk."

"A skunk?" she laughed, "Why a skunk?"

"Because you stunk. A horrible pun on my part subconsciously, but he's fine now."

"You're a git."

"But I'm yours," he said, kissing her once and walking off grounds. She watched him Apparate and then began to walk towards the castle.

She went into the dormitory and immediately noticed the medium-sized ball of fluff on her bed. Neptune's head popped up, eyes aware, and mewled. Then he kneaded his paws on the comforter and pounced down to ring around her legs. Purring, he left a curtain of hair on her pants before turning back and jumping back up to sleep on her pillow. It seemed that he had a good idea, and she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed beside him, slightly wishing that the cat was a redhead jokester boy that made her feel amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I hadn't realized how much process went into healing Ron until I looked at the timeline. He was poisoned in the morning and no one was allowed in until eight o'clock. Therefore the process took a long time.<strong>

**2. As the books go on, the Weasleys are put on tighter watch by the Order to ensure their safety. The same goes for Fred and George, so he did stop being spiteful on purpose and because he was told to stop sending letters from their location. The letter he sent asking her to meet him was sent from a common owlry. **

**3. The return of Fred and Persy! And a bit of fluffy almost-lemonade. Did you enjoy?**

**Reviews are lovely.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Rayne Says: I'm glad that ya'll enjoyed the last chapter, so here's another one for you. We're only ten chapters away from the end.**

**Thanks to ElmKey, UniCryin, and ausumist for the reviews. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

First thing on Monday morning, Persephone holed herself up in the girl's lavatory with her pensieve and prepared to extract all of her memories of Fred. She knew it was going to be a lengthy process, but she had time before breakfast. She started at the beginning when they met at St. Mungo's. The silvery thread of thought emerged from her forehead and fell into the basin. All of Fred's flirting attempts to gain her attention, their trips to Hogsmeade, those nights in his bed, and every moment spent in his company went in.

By the end of the process she was fatigued, but pulled together to go down to breakfast. She locked the pensieve in her trunk, and hoped that the chest she'd ordered would arrive today. As was her habit, as soon as she entered the hall she looked to the Slytherin table for Draco. Oddly enough, he wasn't there, and neither were his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Shrugging it off, she sat down at the Hufflepuff table and helped herself to some oatmeal and sprinkled brown sugar on top of it. Fred had returned her appetite for food (it could just be all of the calories she burned while they made out), and she tucked in happily.

All that day her happy mood seemed destined to stick and she couldn't wipe the smirk off of her face. Her classes flew by in a wonderful bliss and she daydreamed through them. By the time dinner arrived she was walking on cloud nine, an unusual feeling that she enjoyed, and she helped herself to another slice of cake in celebration. That celebration was cut short by a sharp pain in her arm, that caused her to drop her fork onto the plate with a loud clang, and she stood up abruptly and left the Great Hall. It seemed unfair that it was so easy for her to sneak out of the castle. If she'd been stopped by Filch or by another professor it would have been a good excuse not to go. She'd take detention over the Dark Lord any day.

Instead she took the secret passage out to Hogsmeade and Apparated from there. Somehow her body knew exactly where to go, and she arrived outside of Malfoy Manor. It occurred to her then that she'd forgotten to put on her cloak and she reached into her pocket and resized it. She was always prepared these days, but it seemed that that's what war did to people. It covered her face and she walked in front of the door, knocking three times. Narcissa Malfoy opened the door and took in her appearance. Then, in a surreal moment, she bowed to Persephone.

"Green Maiden, he's waiting for you," she murmured, letting her into the room.

She nodded, knowing that Narcissa would recognize her voice if she spoke, and followed. The burning in her arm kicked up a notch and she subtly covered it with her other hand. They went up the stairs and into the master suite, obviously hijacked by the Dark Lord for his comfort, and Narcissa bowed again before closing the door behind Persephone. The Dark Lord stepped out of the shadows and reached toward her.

"My dear, you came."

"You called."

"So I did. Dumbledore's security must be lax to let you out."

"I'm of little importance to him. What do you need me for?" she asked.

"I have sensed a…disturbance with my power. Something is not right. I need you to check for me."

"A physical?"

"Indeed. Now, if you please."

She didn't want to say it, but, "You're going to need to remove your cloak. The magic works best with skin contact."

He shrugged, obviously not perturbed, and did as she said. It sickened her on the inside to see his pale, gray skin in the firelight, but she held back her bile. It didn't make sense that she could see blood and muscle tissue and not flinch, but the sight of more than hands and ankles of the Dark Lord made her sick. She pulled down her hood and pushed up the sleeve. Grasping her wand she moved before him.

"_I__nvenire__deprehendere__animadverto__sana__reddere__potestatem_," she chanted, moving her wand up and down his body. The charm was supposed to target the possible sickness in a body to a specific place and then lead the healer to undo the damage there. It took a few minutes for her magic to find the weakness, but it stopped right over his heart. That didn't make sense. She performed the spell again and it hit the same place. "I'm going to do an additional spell." It wasn't a good idea to try a spell she'd only read about or seen Madam Pomfrey perform, but she had reached new levels of healing in just the past week. "_V__idere__per__cutis__musculus__os_," she said, tapping her eyes with the wand.

The pain was immediate. Her eyes hurt, but she could see what she needed to. Persephone looked into the Dark Lord's body and saw. She saw his illness, and his black heart. It was cold, and there was no love in it. It seemed that emotion was something that the Dark Lord was incapable of, or rather the emotion of love. She knew that this was because of his Horcruxes, something she hadn't thought of in a long time, and she removed the spell easily.

"Well, what is it?"

"Your soul is weakened."

"My soul is strong. You lie."

"You split it into numerous parts. The one within you in weaker than it should be, and it's affecting your magic. The same thing that makes you immortal makes you weak."

His eyes narrowed further and she was thrown across the room and hit the wall. She cried out as she slid to the ground, and he hurried toward her. Instead of helping her up, he picked her up by the arm and almost dislocated her shoulder. "You know nothing!"

"Then why do you need me? I'm telling the truth, but you don't want to hear it."

"Assume you are correct; then you must heal me."

She tapped her shoulder with her wand, healing it, and then stretched. "That's what I'm here for, right?"

"Correct. Now heal me."

She sighed and raised her wand again. This was damage she couldn't undo in a single night, or even in a year. However, she saw hope. For some reason there was a small area of his soul that seemed a little more intact, and she knew that meant something new could be encouraged to grow. Although she wondered how one grew a soul? She'd read in the Horcrux books that the damage could be undone by remorse, but she knew that the Dark Lord would never feel that. He was a sociopath of the worst kind.

She murmured enchantments and protections over his soul, fixing the holes that showed up, and maintained a flow of magic into his body. Persephone knew that this was the magic of healers. She could feel herself flowing into the wand and into his body, undoing the damage he brought upon himself. It made her feel like a gate, just a conduit for a greater power. It took an hour before she couldn't maintain the magic anymore. The Dark Lord allowed her to collapse onto a chair and her vision swam.

"The magic of a pure healer is truly something to behold, is it not, Severus?"

Professor Snape emerged out of a hidden alcove, his face a mask, but he nodded once. "Truly, my Lord. You have chosen well."

"I always do. This will be the girl to restore me to full power and help me destroy Harry Potter once and for all."

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Since Madam Pomfrey confided in me over drinks that she'd taken a shine to a young girl interested in healing. It's quite rare that someone that young takes interest. Almost as if you were destined to help me create a new world."

"What if I'm not that girl?"

Professor Snape gave her a cool glance that warned her to hold her tongue. She ignored it.

"Then I'll make you her," he said, his mind prodding at hers until she let it have entrance. After all, there was nothing to see anymore. He wormed through her thoughts and memories, pausing here and there, until he left her blissfully empty. "It's a pity you don't know where the Daniels family is. I wish to pay my respects."

"They're long gone."

"I know that, girl. But no one defies Lord Voldemort and lives. Not the Longbottoms or the Potters of the world."

"May I go now?" she asked.

"I think you may be the least friendly Hufflepuff I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"The friendliest being?"

"A lovely woman named Hepzibah Smith, a descendant of Helga herself. Poor woman was poisoned by her house-elf," he commented, the end of his sentence making it clear that that was not what had actually happened. "She loved to shower me with gifts."

"Back when you looked normal?"

He laughed, obviously in a good mood, and said, "Who wants to look normal? I prefer being extraordinary."

Persephone thought of a question that had bothered her only mildly for a time. "Sir, if I may ask, why did you become a professor?"

"Why not become one? I enjoy teaching younger generations. Professor Dippet was so kind as to agree to give me the position soon after graduation, and I kept the post for many years. How many people can say that they have maintained a teaching position while plotting to take over the wizarding world? Only I can. And it helps to find talented your wizards and witches like yourself who can help my cause."

"My Lord, I believe it is time that Miss Greene returns to Hogwarts. She has served her purpose."

"Ah yes, Severus, thank you for not straying from my other plans for the night. One last task, Persephone Greene, you have only three months now to succeed in our plan. If you do not then there will be consequences. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Then go," he commanded, and she pulled on the hood of her cloak once more. She left the manor and Apparated back to Hogwarts, the cool air brushing against her cheeks. Sneaking back into the castle, she Disillusioned herself and crept down to the dungeons. She removed her cloak and fell onto the bed, tired and her good mood deflated, and closed her eyes. Sleep evaded her mind as she tried to think of ways to help Draco. She knew that he was trying to fix the Vanishing Cabinet, but she didn't know where it was or how far along he was. But if she was going to help him she would need to find out the answers to both. Her life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Harry Potter wiki does mention that if memories are placed in a pensieve they are unable to be read through Legilimency. Therefore it is so.<strong>

**2. The Dark Lord always ruins her good mood. Poor girl. At this point in HBP, the ring Horcrux has been destroyed and although he doesn't feel when they are destroyed, I do believe that he would feel affected. He would feel weak, but not know why. **

**3. In regards to her purity... the Dark Lord believes that a pure healer will be better at it than a not pure one. However, this probably isn't the real case because Madam Pomfrey is an amazing healer and I am sure that she is not a virgin- although no one really wants to think of that, it's probably true. So Persy's purity is just a mental confidence for Voldemort to assure that he's getting the best. The reason why he can't get another healer so quickly is that it's hard to find one who can be corrupted to work for him. Healing can't be done under an Imperious Curse because it requires intent. He started working her onto his side early so that she would trust him and not have a way out. One of the reasons he chose her is because she is a talented healer with an inate gift for it. Like how Harry is talented at Defense without really needing to try too hard. She is just a natural at healing and potions, but she works hard at everything else. Lord Voldemort only wants the best.**

**If you have any more questions or comments feel free to drop them by in a review. **

**Love xxxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Rayne Says: I was going to upload this earlier, but my computer got a virus that I had to take care of. Thankfully, I was able to get rid of it quickly. **

**Thanks to ElmKey, ausumist, UniCryin, and aimz666 for the reviews. We're almost to a hundred! Thank you so much.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one<strong>

Persephone wracked her brains over the next week as to how she was going to help Draco repair the Vanishing Cabinet without his knowing. It also didn't help that she didn't know where it was or how to do so. She would have talked Draco into revealing the information, but he'd become strangely absent from meals and break times. Every time he promised to meet her for a tutoring session he bailed and she was left in the library alone. So she spent that time investigating Vanishing Cabinets and ways to fix them.

There was plenty of information on Vanishing Cabinets themselves, but little on pairs that could be used for transportation. And there was next to no information on spells that could be used to fix a pair. The only spells she could find were for the physical restoration of the cabinet or to make objects completely vanish if they were not in the first case. She spent hours going through large books about enchanted objects and spells, but nothing was of much help.

So she went to Professor Snape for help. He had heard of the Vanishing Cabinet, and knew of its purpose in the destruction of Graham's mind, but he wasn't able to offer much assistance besides giving her a pass to the restricted section. So off she went to find a better source. There were numerous books with violent pictures depicting the ways in which Vanishing Cabinets could go wrong, but nothing really talked about fixing them beyond finding a professional. It took three days and numerous hours, and she was about to give up, when she found a spell written into the edges of the book next to a small blurb about broken links between Vanishing Cabinets.

"_Harmonia nectere passus_," she read.

She copied down the spell on some spare parchment and put the books back, her heart racing. Now she just had to figure out where it was and she could help him. It was Saturday evening when she finally figured out a few possibilities. There was Filch's office (unlikely), the Shrieking Shack (equally as unlikely), Professor Dumbledore's office (possible), or the Room of Requirement (also possible). So she spent Sunday hunting down all of the places. It wasn't in Filch's office, and neither was he. The Shrieking Shack was terrifying in its mystery, but there wasn't anything besides a threadbare bed and a dresser that was falling apart. She didn't dare go into Professor Dumbledore's office and instead chose to find the Room of Requirement. The corridor was empty and she found the place she was looking for, but what did she search for?

_ I need to find the place Draco's been going…I need to find the place Draco's been going…_

Nothing happened.

_I need the room to become what Draco needs it to…_

Again nothing. Perhaps it was supposed to be what she was searching for and not Draco.

_I am looking for the Vanishing Cabinet here at Hogwarts. I need to find the Vanishing Cabinet._

A beautiful door appeared in the wall and she reached for the knob. It turned in her hand and opened. Inside was a room full of odds and ends, stuffed to the ceiling with items of various sizes and shapes. There was a cage with a five-legged dead thing inside, broken and rusted swords, and a chipped bust of a wizard. It was all very thrown together in a neat way, and she wandered through the rows looking for the cabinet. She finally spotted the black and gold cabinet and reached for it, her hand wrapping around the handle and pulling it.

It opened and she stared inside. It looked big enough to fit a couple of people, but she wasn't about to step into a malfunctioning Vanishing Cabinet. Instead she walked around it a couple of times to determine the extent of the damage. It looked like the physical damage had been repaired, but it probably wasn't functioning correctly. She grabbed a nearby Fanged Frisbee and tossed it in. Closing the door, she waited a moment and opened it again. There was half of the Frisbee, and she tossed it back before pulling out her wand. She murmured the enchantment over the cabinet several times until she tried again. An eighth more of a slice was there. Obviously, the process would take longer than she thought, but if she was fixing it and Draco was too they should be able to fix it within three months.

She went to bed after that and slept through the night in peaceful slumber. In the morning she woke up and stretched before putting on her robes and walking down to breakfast. After the meal she was planning on rushing up to the Room of Requirement and working on the cabinet some more, but as she reached the hall she saw Harry Potter pacing in front of the door. It was clear from the look of concentration on his face that he knew exactly what he was doing, but a door didn't appear. Apparently his intent wasn't clear enough. Before he could see her she slipped away and went off to Transfiguration.

They were beginning to review for N.E.W.T.s with the occasional new lesson thrown in. Persy's human transfiguration had finally achieved some sense of consistency. It also gave her an idea of how to keep her relationship with Fred from being discovered by anyone. It was too dangerous to send him letters using Mercury so she penned a quick note and used a school owl. Alchemy was also becoming rather dangerous, and a Ravenclaw had already lost a finger when their exchange was not equivalent. Her work was actually in the top of the class, only outdone by a Slytherin grandchild of a famous alchemist, and she was quite pleased. Her memories of the night where she'd done true Alchemy for the first time had faded into blurred recollections that didn't matter.

She spent her free period in the library, doing the necessary work for the Dark Lord's recovery. There wasn't any information on how to heal a soul, and she found it rather odd that all of the subjects she wanted to learn on never seemed to be available. Whereas if she chose to learn about the Chudley Cannons lineup from ten years prior she would have no trouble. She looked up all manner of healing spells, and memorized any that sounded like they may be of use, but she also had a feeling that she may just have to come up with something on her own.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes dear?"

"How would someone invent a healing spell?" she asked, biting the corner of her lip.

"It's not easily done, nor should it be attempted by a novice. It took at least two years for a simple mending spell to be developed by a master. It would take triple that for a beginner."

"But how would someone go about it?" she asked.

"Research I suppose the varieties of similar enchantments and their phrases and then work toward one of your own. Why are you asking these questions?"

"No reason," she lied.

Every available moment was spent either working on the cabinet or researching for a powerful spell that would be possible of healing the Dark Lord's heart. It seemed impossible, seeing as how she'd already tried to heal him the year before and failed due to poor timing. Now he wanted results sooner than later, and he didn't like to be kept waking. Persephone looked into Egyptian spells, Grecian, Roman, Chinese, and even a few Hindu. Nothing tangible came up, but she kept going. The diagrams became more horrific the further she went. There was a picture of a man's mouth wired open with Muggle instruments as a wand was shoved down his throat and another wand was pointed at his heart. The writing beneath it read: _The soul emerges through the mouth when sucked dry, to prevent escape seal the exit so he cannot cry._

Persy tapped her wand on the table as she tried to think of solutions. The Dark Lord's soul was split into several parts, each more damaged than the last, and his primary soul was so torn and shredded that it was hardly suitable for a human being—although she wouldn't call the Dark Lord a human being. It was impossible to create a new soul. It was also probably impossible to heal his already broken soul. Her odds were terrible.

To distract herself from the troubles of coming up with a cure for heartlessness, she walked up to the seventh floor to work on the Vanishing Cabinet. As she ascended the stairs she almost ran into Draco. He looked worse for the wear: hair greasy and untidy, clothing wrinkled and unwashed, eyes red from crying, and he looked like hell. In that moment, more than ever before, she wanted to drop her mask and reveal everything to him. Instead, she broke the pureblood character and reached forward to hug him. No one was around to watch, and he slumped against her body. She'd cried on him before, and now she could return the favor.

He didn't speak, or tell her what was wrong, but she knew. The cabinet was taking too long. It only transported about two-thirds of an object at the moment, and that wasn't even consistent. The Dark Lord expected too much. Draco Malfoy was just a boy, untested and pure of heart, who had made the wrong choices….Just as she had. Were they all just following orders? Didn't they have a choice? Draco had already sacrificed so much to the cause: his father, family honor, their money, their house, and now his childhood innocence were vanishing before her very eyes.

"Draco?" she said, pulling him off of her and looking deeply into his eyes. "You have to understand that it's all for the best. Failure is an option."

She hadn't come right out and said that she knew his mission, but from the dim light in his eyes he had realized the truth. "Why?" he croaked.

"Because I'm supposed to help you do the right thing," she said.

"Tell me what the right thing is," Draco replied, his face and body slumping in defeat. He looked so tired, like a man giving up on the world.

"I can't. You have to decide what to do. But you're not the only one who has to live with the consequences whether you take action or not."

"It's all going wrong. I don't have anyone to talk to besides Myrtle."

"You have me. I've been here all along."

"Can I trust you, Persy?"

"Yes."

"I'm trying to bring the Death Eaters into the castle, but it's not working."

"I know."

"You know?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Who gave you the idea?"

"Y-you did," Draco gasped. "You've known all along. Just who are you?"

"I'm your friend."

"Who do you work for?" he said, his hand reaching for his wand. She reached for her own and drew it out.

"You don't need to know."

"I do! Tell me," he ordered, his wand raised.

"I can't."

"Then I'll force you to. _Imperio!_"

"_Protego_," she said, raising her own wand in defense. The two spells hit and, oddly enough, resonated like someone had just plucked a harp string. The link held until Draco pulled his wand away and looked down at it.

"I've heard of that," he whispered. "It's called _Priori Incantatem_. What's your wand core?"

"Unicorn hair."

"Same. They must be from the same one."

"You tried to force me to tell you the truth. You tried to use an Unforgivable on a _friend_."

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just need someone to trust who won't turn on me."

"Crabbe and Goyle…?"

"Useless. They're good as watchdogs, but nothing else."

"I can help you repair the cabinet," she said.

"You know how?"

"I've been helping you for a week now without your notice. If our wands work together it will probably be easier."

"But it's my mission. He chose me."

"Then it'll be our little secret," she said. "You look like you could use some sleep. I'll escort you back to the dungeons."

The following weekend was spent in the Room of Requirement instead of at Hogsmeade with everyone else. Persephone had had to blow off Fred on a date to help Draco, but she knew it would be worth it. It had been an odd stroke of luck to find out that their wands were twins, but it just meant their work would succeed at a faster rate. Draco had stolen a bushel of apples from the kitchens for their experiments and told her of his horrific first attempts using birds.

They spent most of the morning weaving enchantments around the cabinet until it was practically glowing with magic. It hurt her to think of the fact this was the cause of Graham's undoing and, by extension, Fred's innocence in her mind. She focused on repeating multiple spells over and tapping on the wood. By lunchtime they had finally managed to achieve three quarters of an apple on the return and they celebrated by eating a few of the remaining ones. Draco still seemed very unsettled and unhinged, but slightly better since he'd discovered he could trust her. He hadn't asked about her affiliation again.

They walked off to lunch together and separated at the doors. A few of the students had returned from the Apparition tests and she noted the Golden Trio talking at Gryffindor table. Potter's head quirked up to notice Draco, but then went back to talking with his friends. For some reason, the realization occurred to her that Potter had been paying an awful lot of attention when it concerned Draco. She just hoped the boy wasn't in love with the other. That would be ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Obviously it's not going to be easy to find information on fixing Vanishing Cabinets or healing a soul. I tried to make it somewhat realistic on the timeline, because if she's spending hours in the library something would come of it. <strong>

**2. Draco and Persy are now able to work together on a different level, because he knows that she knows. However, he still doesn't know her relationship or connection to the Dark Lord. I previously mentioned that I accidentally gave Persephone a wand very similar to Draco's, and decided to go with it. So their wand cores are from the same badass unicorn.**

**Please review and let's get up to a 100. Thanks!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Rayne Says: I apologize for the lateness, but this chapter gave me a rather large case of writer's block and I had to fight my way through it-producing this. **

**Thanks to ausumist, aimz666, and UniCryin for the reviews. We are one review away from 100.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-two<strong>

Summer began to approach at a rapid pace. The weather warmed up and the winter cloaks were placed back in their trunks. Ties were loosened, sleeves pushed up, and skirts hiked up to attract boys. The girls were on a new level of crazy as they stalked Potter through the halls, although he still managed to elude them in ways Persy didn't know, and the fifth and seventh years were beginning to feel the stress of N.E.W.T.s. Persephone, though she spent a majority of her time with Draco, began to habit the library on a daily basis for hours at a time. She studied hard for Alchemy, Charms, and Transfiguration. She reviews for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Herbology. The other seventh-years seemed to be panicking more than she was, but they didn't have to worry about fixing a Vanishing Cabinet for the Dark Lord's pleasure.

Speaking of the Dark Lord's pleasure, she still had not managed to discover a spell of any kind that could heal a soul. The only spells that seemed even related to healing curses of the worst kind were so graphically horrible that she didn't even consider them. The book she was currently scanning through seemed of the thought that unicorn blood was the key, but the Dark Lord had already told her he had had enough of the stuff to last a lifetime. Apparently too much of a good thing did nothing.

_Take the blood of the purest unicorn and dilute it in a sacred spring. Mix it with a branch of willow and leave it to thicken under a full moon. Once thickened, add a sprig of mint and drink. This should purify the soul._

It sounded like a legitimate idea, but her stomach gave a loud gurgle to remind her to eat. She'd skipped breakfast to help Draco and hadn't been able to grab a snack in between classes. Putting the books back in the restricted section, she made her way down the Great Hall, but discovered that she'd missed lunch. Sighing, she went down the kitchens and got some bread and meat from the house-elves. She ate on her bed, thumbing through another book, and tried to think of things not related to the Dark Lord. The list narrowed down to school or Fred, and she preferred to think of the latter. They'd agreed to meet the next night for a quick date at Hogsmeade followed by a night together. Her mind played all kinds of scenarios involving Fred shirtless and kissing her.

She was thinking of giving him her virginity. It seemed a little cliché to think of it so much, especially when she had bigger worries, but it was a thought that persisted. She'd heard some Muggles thought that virginity should be given to someone loved, but rarely did that happen among purebloods. Virginity was held onto till marriage, given to the arranged spouse, and then continually given when asked for. Persephone had never been interested in sex before she'd met Fred, but he made her feel things she'd never thought she'd feel. He was spontaneous, handsome, caring, and he wanted her. And she wanted him too.

But the Dark Lord kept popping up in her mind. He wanted her virginity intact, but how would he know if she lost it? He couldn't pop into her dreams anymore to see if she was wearing that damned white nightgown. It wasn't as if he would physically check to see if her hymen was intact. That would be a new level of inhumane for him. The Dark Lord could always search into her mind, but she was confident enough in her Occlumency to not worry too much about that. It seemed as if all of her bases were covered, but she still felt a nagging thought in her mind. Would the lack of purity affect her healing like the Dark Lord assumed it would?

It was near the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts when she felt the burning begin on her arm. She looked down, bit the corner of her lip, and raised her hand. "Professor? May I be excused?"

Professor Snape nodded, obviously knowing what was happening, and she rushed out of the room. It was a quick run to the passageway and a long sprint to Hogsmeade, but as soon as she was a good distance away she Apparated. She stumbled as she hit the ground, and looked up to find herself in front of a different manor than usual. This one was smaller, less elegant, but still had the sophistication of a pureblood estate. She pulled her cloak out of her pocket and put it on, going up the drive, and to the door. It opened on the first knock, revealing a timid-looking woman Persephone vaguely recognized as Lady Yaxley.

"The Master is waiting for you," she murmured, leading her into the parlor.

There the Dark Lord sat, king of wherever he was, and he removed his feet off of the table to stand and greet her. "My Lady, so glad you could come."

"I come when called," she replied, aware of their audience.

"And you heal when I say. Do so."

She didn't have much to do, because she hadn't made any progress on a new spell capable of healing his soul. So she kept waving her wand and murmuring the normal healing spells that would probably do little to nothing, but look like something. From what she could sense while healing, her healing was simply repairing tired limbs and replenishing his energy. Sometimes Persy missed the simple days when he was just Professor Riddle, the handsome yet odd teacher, and she was just his student. Now everything was polluted with darkness.

When they were done with their session, he excused her, patting her head like an obedient dog. That's probably all she was to him, but if it meant they didn't speak outside of healing she was fine with it. Persy stood up and left, rushing past Lady Yaxley in her hurry to escape the manor, and Apparated the second she could. She reappeared in Hogsmeade, but decided not to go back to Hogwarts. Defense had been her last class of the day, and she and Draco had decided to take a break from the Vanishing Cabinet to come up with new ideas. She doubted that he would actually rest though, because he was on the verge of panic. Dashing the thought from her mind, she transfigured her appearance and walked down the street.

Her afternoon in Hogsmeade was a relaxing one. She sipped tea at the Three Broomsticks and read _The Daily Prophet_ from front page to back. It seemed as if the morning had never happened, and she could allow herself to pretend that she was her new identity, Stephanie. The blonde hair and blue eyes would never be associated with Persephone Greene, and she preferred to give into the fantasy of being another girl. Stephanie would have been a Ravenclaw, brilliant and well loved by her peers for her wit, and she would have been able to fall in love with anyone without any consequences.

Persephone was so lost in the fantasy of being Stephanie that she barely noticed when a man with brown hair and green eyes sat across the table from him. When she did her lips frowned, and she was about to ask him to leave when he spoke. "I think I prefer your real looks," he said, "but you still look beautiful."

"Fred?"

"I'm Septimus here," he replied, "although the real Septimus had red hair like mine."

"A Weasley?"

"My grandfather in fact, but I'm not here to talk about him. I'm here to do this," he said, reaching forward to kiss her sweetly.

"Don't think me rude, but I prefer that."

"I won't hold it against you. How have you been, love?"

"Busy. You?"

"The same. Our Defensive product line has been picking up massive orders as more people go missing."

"The hats worked out?"

"Perfectly. Thanks for the help with that, by the way."

"I'm glad to help you. How did you get the flat from your brother for another weekend?"

"He's not complaining. It means he gets to spend a weekend with Angelina."

"Are they dating?"

"Not officially. Otherwise I might see more of Angelina than I care to."

"Wasn't she your date to the Yule Ball?"

"I just wanted to make George throw a fit. It worked."

They laughed and he reached across the table to rub his thumb across her hand. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"I say that you're a genius."

"You know it," he replied, kissing her hand and helping her up. He left some money on the table and they walked out. Fred wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her before Apparating. They reappeared in The Leaky Cauldron and he nodded toward the barman before going out the back and into Diagon Alley. They linked arms and walked down the Alley toward the Weasley shop, stopping occasionally to look in windows and kiss, and they walked inside to the sound of various jokes ticking like bombs waiting to explode for a laugh.

He locked the door and closed the blinds tightly before removing his appearance and becoming the handsome boy she was enamored with. She removed her own disguise, light hair becoming dark, and she reached forward to kiss him softly. He returned it with pleasure and held her closely. When they finished snogging, they stayed together, their bodies molded together like puzzle pieces. His fingers ran through her hair like… "Are you petting me?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Your hair is soft. I like it," he said, doing it again.

"You're odd."

"You like it," he laughed.

"Shut up," she said, kissing him again. He didn't seem to mind, and neither did she.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The next chapter is primarily full of Fred and Persephone. <strong>

**Please review and make me feel better about this chapter. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Rayne Says: I'm giving two updates in one day because of reaching 100 reviews and I may not update tomorrow because I have to study for a test. **

**Thanks to ausumist, aimz666, and UniCryin for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Warning: There is lemonade in this chapter.**

**Read and Review the FIFTIETH chapter of KNOW THE PERILS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-three<strong>

They went to a small restaurant in London for dinner. It had been enjoyable to be in their own skin for a time, but then hunger called and the masks had been put back on. Fred twirled her blonde strands of hair in between his fingers as they sat next to each other in a booth. They were obviously surrounded by Muggles, talking on odd devices, about odd things, and just being odd in general. Persy didn't spend much time with Muggles as a rule, but it was amusing to hear about their so-called problems. Hers were so much more.

Fred ordered steak and potatoes, while she got a large bowl of soup, and they shared with each other. He occasionally reached over to kiss her cheek, neck, head, or lips, and she giggled with each one. His thigh touched hers, a gentle heat emanating from where they touched, and she cuddled closer to him as they ate. The lighting in the restaurant was gentle candlelight, flickering across his face in an alluring way. She'd insisted that he keep his brown eyes this time, as she preferred them, and he'd obliged her fancy. Persy ran a hand down his cheek before leaning in and kissing him. Fred sighed against her lips and their eyes fluttered to a close as they continued to snog.

Eventually they broke apart, and Fred looked down at his watch. "It's getting late."

"I thought I was staying the night," she said.

"If you keep it up that's not all we'll be doing. I'm sorry, Seph, but I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself."

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

He paused, his eyes widening a fraction, and reached forward to kiss her hard. His teeth nipped at her lip and she moaned lightly at the friction. There was a cough about them and they broke apart to pay the waiter for the meal in odd Muggle money that Fred somehow knew how to use. For some reason she found that an attractive quality. They walked down the London sidewalks under a beautiful moon. Fred's arm was around her waist, and hers was around his. Their bodies emanated off warm heat that made the butterflies in her stomach sedated. She wanted this. She wanted him.

Her feet and heart wanted her to hurry back to his apartment and commence with what could be the best night of her life, but Fred seemed to take a different approach. His pace was leisurely, his face contorted with a stupid grin, and he was whistling a merry tune. She glared at him, willing him to walk faster, and all he did was pull her into an alley and kiss her until her lips felt bruised. Then they went back to walking as if it had never happened. It was then that she realized Fred Weasley was a tease.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" she asked.

"As long as I care to. After all, I have the key to the shop."

"Damn you."

"I'd prefer a different explicit word."

"You're far too smug."

"You're thinking too much," he replied, his hand working its way up the back of her shirt and massaging the tense muscles there. This was different than the love-making she'd heard of from others girls at school. They talked about the boys climbing on top and going at it for a short time, and then falling asleep. And, if she was being honest, that's what she expected. It wasn't looking like it was going to happen that way though.

He was taking her the long way home. They stole away into darkened corners to snog, and he would kiss her senseless until he was almost supporting her on the walk home like a drunk. He murmured odd facts about the places they passed along the way, as if to distract her mind from what her body wanted, and it was surely an odd tactic. The closer they got the Diagon Alley, the more her thoughts raced. Would it hurt? Would Fred be a gentle lover or an aggressive one? Did he know the protective spells? She'd already cast a Contraception Charm on herself to prevent pregnancy, and she hoped that he would do so on himself.

Persephone thoughts were dashed away as he pulled her into an alley right before The Leaky Cauldron. He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped right in front of her lips. She could hear their ragged breaths and feel her heaving chest press against his with every gasp. He let the moment soak in before taking her lips with his own. This kiss lasted much longer than the others, his tongue running across her own as they made it deeper, and his hand reaching up to cup her breast through her shirt. The heat in her stomach began to move downward and she moaned in longing as he teased her beyond imagination.

They almost ran through The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley in their hurry back to his shop. Fred fumbled with the key, dropping it twice and making her laugh, and they finally made it in. Persephone immediately dropped their glamour and attacked his lips with her own, brushing over his skin with her own in a passionate embrace. Fred groaned and managed to lead her up the stairs while never having his lips leave hers. The door was kicked open and Fred looped his arms around her waist before throwing her on top of the bed. She laughed and stopped him with her foot before allowing him forward.

"Take off your shirt."

"What's the magic word?"

"_Accio Fred's shirt_."

The article of clothing ripped off of his frame and flew at her. She laughed and took in the full moment of Fred shirtless. He was gorgeous: toned and fit, but not overly muscular (most likely due to his mother's cooking), a trail of red hair disappearing into his trousers. "Before you take my pants," he said, his own eyes watching hers hungrily, "I think it fair you return the favor."

"Deal," she said, reaching up to remove her own shirt. His hand reached forward and slowed her frenzied movements, making her take it off at a snail pace, teasing him in turn. She lay before him, clad in only her bra and jeans, and he ate her up. It was clear that he was enjoying the view, and she smirked up at him.

"That mouth is going to be screaming my name by the time I'm through."

"Confident, are we?"

"Just a tad psychic. I've been practicing my Divination. Venus and Mars and all that jazz."

"May I tell you your future?" she asked.

"Of course."

"You're going to be missing those pants."

"How soon?"

"Very."

She pulled him toward her onto the bed, his body wrapping around hers. They wrestled around for a bit before he wound up on top, holding her down. He smirked and leaned down for a lazy kiss, his tongue dragging across her lips, driving her mad. In retaliation she wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked forward, eliciting a loud groan from him.

"So that's how you're going to play? Then maybe I'll have to do this," he replied, rolling over so that she was on top of him as he cupped her arse. "Your response?"

"You talk too much."

Persephone leaned down for another kiss, and ground her pelvis against his, feeling a bulge in his trousers—which she still had not removed, but would be getting to soon. His own hands ran up and down his sides, tickling and making her shiver in anticipation. They stopped at the strap of her bra and skillfully removed it. The cool air hit her bare skin and she pressed her breasts against his chest in an attempt to warm them. The sensation felt odd, definitely new, and she gasped as they touched. His eyes met hers, laughing at her newfound joy of touch, and he reached forward to kiss her once more.

They didn't break contact as he rolled her back over so that he was back on top, or as she finally undid his trousers and removed them. Both of them now only clad in their underwear, they stopped for a moment to let the nudity sink in, and then returned to their amorous snogging. Fred's hand began to knead her breast as he had done last time, the feeling new and exciting as the skin on skin contact began, and she arched up against him. He smirked against her lips and moved down to kiss and nip at her neck. Her hands ran down his back, nails scratching, as she found the only coherent thought crossing her mind to be 'more.'

Fred murmured a spell under his breath, and she assumed it was a Contraceptive Charm. It was a relief that she hadn't had to remind him, because in the heat of the moment she'd completely forgotten. He ran his thumb down her face, his eyes unusually soft compared to earlier, and she melted under his gaze. Any concerns she had about giving her virginity to Fred Weasley vanished. This was right, because it felt like it.

He kissed her again, softer and slower, letting the moment build as his hand on her breast began to elicit responses from her body she'd never known. Her fingers tangled in his hair, her breath heaved, and her mind returned to that blissful place where all it thought about was how to make him feel as good as she was feeling. Persy's hands moved down to stroke down his chest, feeling the muscle and tissue that she had studied and healed, but had never felt so intimately. She touched from his pectoral muscles to his hip, resting there and getting used to be able to touch him without fear of stopping.

Fred's hand moved down her stomach, stopping at the band of her underwear, and he looked to her eyes for consent. She gave it with a kiss. He slowly peeled off the piece of clothing, something that in this moment seemed more important than when she had put it on in the morning, and she smiled up at him. It was okay, because she wanted Fred to touch her. She'd been imagining this in her head for weeks, but somehow the real Fred was far superior to the one in her head.

Persephone leaned back against the pillow, her breath hitching as his hand reached down to touch her. It was a feeling she couldn't describe, other than happiness because it was Fred giving her the feeling, and she sighed as he continued to touch and rub. She reached up again to kiss and lick at his neck as he focused on giving her pleasure. Her thighs quivered at the amazing feeling and she sank her nails into his back as her body began to shake with an unknown feeling that overtook her like a wave.

At the same time there was an immense burning in her arm. She cried out in pain and Fred stopped his ministrations to meet up at her, worry in his gaze. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no," she said, her voice wavering from the pleasure of his touch and the fear in her heart, "I just… I have to g-go."

"Why?" he said, bolting up right and removing his hand from her body.

"I have to," she said, wanting to cry at the unfairness of it all. Her mark burned hotter at the lack of response from her, and she stood up and began to gather her clothes. "You didn't do anything wrong. It- it was _amazing_, but I have to go somewhere."

"Where? Seph, let me know what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. I need to get back to Hogwarts before someone knows I'm missing."

"You told me that no one would notice. If you don't want to go any farther I understand, but please don't go."

His gaze was so sad and it broke her heart to continue putting on clothing until she was fully dressed once more. "I have to go or I'll be in trouble. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't."

"You can trust me."

"I don't want you to hate me. Please don't ask," she said, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster into one kiss. She wished that she could tell him, make him understand, but there wasn't time. The Dark Lord wasn't known for his patience, and he was growing more displeased with her every minute she spent here.

Persephone ran down the stairs and out into the alley, aware of Fred chasing after her, but before he could reach out and grasp her wrist she Apparated.

The Yaxley manor loomed above, dark and uninviting, and she covered up with the green cloak. She knew that she probably didn't smell like herself so she cast a quick charm to remove all traces of the foreign scent, even though she wanted to keep smelling like Fred for as long as possible. Then she fixed her hair and was thankful that Fred had removed all of the color she'd put on her lips with his own. She pulled a vial out of the cloak, and pulled the memory of the night out with her wand, before putting it back inside the robe. Reminding herself that she had a place to be, she trudged up the walk to the manor and knocked on the door.

Lady Yaxley didn't say anything and just moved aside so Persephone could hurry up to the drawing room. There were several Death Eaters there, all grave-looking and worried due to the pacing the Dark Lord was doing. Persy spotted Draco at the end and noticed how pale and unhealthy he looked again.

"I apologize, my Lord," she said, making her voice throatier than it naturally was.

"We will discuss that later. For now, take your place."

She stood at the Dark Lord's left, where Lucius Malfoy should stand, and avoided Bellatrix's glare from his right. The Dark Lord looked around at the assembled Death Eaters and spoke softly. "The time is nearing when a great battle must be fought. You all have pledged your allegiance to me, promised to fight behind my cause at the possible cost of your lives. I thank you for that. However, it has come to my attention that some are worried about another possible defeat at the great fool Dumbledore's hands. Worry not! I have in my power the darkest minds of the century, and they will guarantee the success of the mission. We will overcome Dumbledore and Potter, and the world shall not live to see the light another day. All will fear your names, as they will be synonymous with death and defiance against the Dark Lord. Any who betray me," he said, meeting gazes with everyone assembled as if to speak directly to them, "will be punished most severely until even death is a mercy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord," the group chorused.

"Now if all but the Maiden, the young Malfoy, my dear Bella, and Severus will leave I will be most obliged."

His perfect manners hid the monster's soul, and the group knew that because they scattered at once. Persephone and the other three remaining stood before him, waiting for his orders or rebukes. He spoke to Bellatrix first. "My lovely Bellatrix, I have a mission for you."

"Anything for you, my Lord."

"Good girl. I want you to assemble a team of Death Eaters, trustworthy and true, and, when the time comes, I want you to take them with you to Hogwarts."

"For Draco's mission, my Lord?"

"Yes. They will aide in the takeover of Hogwarts, and aide in its success."

"Of course, my Lord! We will succeed in spreading the darkness to all corners of that place."

"Good. Now, you, Draco Malfoy… you have failed twice thus far to kill Dumbledore. I am not pleased."

"I am sorry."

"You will address him as your Lord," Bellatrix screamed, slapping her nephew.

"I am sorry, my Lord," he said again, his gaze firmly stuck to the floor. "I am almost done fixing the Vanishing Cabinet."

"And you are sure it will work?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You realize," the Dark Lord said, his voice soft and silky, "if you fail I will kill you, your mother, and your father. The Malfoy house will live no longer if you do not succeed in your mission."

Draco took a moment to reply before murmuring, "Yes, my Lord."

"You are excused. As are you, Bellatrix."

"But my Lord, anything Snape needs to hear so do I!"

"Do you defy your master?"

"No, my Lord. No," she said, bowing deeply to him before leaving the chamber with Draco behind her. Once the door closed, Persephone removed her hood and stood before the Dark Lord, fully aware that now she would face the consequences for her lateness.

"Do you know why I am displeased?" he said.

"I was late…my Lord."

"And why were you late?"

"I was sleeping."

"Were you?" he said, reaching into her mind and finding only a blurred recollection of thoughts and feelings. She knew he would assume that they were only a dream. "Why did you not awaken when I called?"

"I was having a good dream."

"That does not matter. You answer when I call," he said, his voice dangerously low. "_Crucio!_"

Her knees buckled as she fell onto the floor. The pain was excruciating, but she held her mouth closed to prevent a scream from echoing around the room. Her body flipped around on the ground unnaturally, and she panted with exhaustion when he finally released the spell. Persephone remained on the floor for several seconds before wavering on her feet. The Dark Lord ignored her and turned to Professor Snape.

"Next time I summon you, make sure that she is with you. Do you understand?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"I will not be made a fool of by a teenage girl. Persephone Greene, I will see you within the next three days and I expect progress to be made in healing my soul. You are dismissed."

Persephone nodded and staggered out of the door and down the stairs. She reached the cool night air and felt reawakened. The time she had spent with Fred had seemed a dream, a wonderful dream, and she wanted it back. Why did the Dark Lord seem to know precisely when to ruin a perfectly good day for her? She was about to Apparate back to Hogwarts when a hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to see Professor Snape.

"Miss Greene?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Where were you tonight?"

"In bed, dreaming," she said, wistfully.

"You and I both know that was a lie. Tell me the truth."

"Wait until we get back to Hogwarts," she said, vanishing with a loud pop.

Back in Hogsmeade she was alone for only a few seconds. Professor Snape appeared beside her, didn't stagger, and waited for an answer to his query. She began to walk towards Hogwarts, knowing that she'd have an excuse to be found late if she were with a Professor, and began to speak.

"I think… I may have feelings for the boy I'm seeing," she said.

"Feelings?"

"Yes. I was with him tonight and I wanted more in our relationship."

"You are speaking of intercourse I assume."

She blushed bright red and could only nod.

"You know the dangers," he said, looking down at her, "if the Dark Lord should find out."

"He'd die."

"Emotions take away rational thought. You will need that in the coming days. I recommend you think of what is really important to you: this boy or your life?"

They didn't speak anymore as they walked into the castle. They headed toward the dungeons, only to see Professor Dumbledore on his way up. Persephone wondered what the headmaster was doing out so late at night, and her question was answered as she spotted a plate full of pie in his hand. He smiled at the two of them and said, "A lovely night for a midnight snack."

"Good evening, headmaster," Professor Snape said.

"To you as well, Severus, and to Miss Greene too."

He went past them, and all Persy could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. How did Professor Dumbledore know who she was? She prided herself on her invisibility, but he had identified her by appearance and not by class roster, seating assignment, or name tag. What did that mean?

She walked to the Hufflepuff dormitory in a daze, barely noticing when Professor Snape left her, or when she climbed into bed. The only thing that helped to remove her worry over Professor Dumbledore was by viewing the memory of the night with Fred in her pensieve. It made her feel happy again, to know that she had someone she cared about cared about her too. But it also brought up Professor Snape's question. If she had to choose between Fred and her life, what would she do? The first answer to pop up into her head surprised her. If Fred's life was in danger she wouldn't hesitate to give hers. _You'd do anything for the people you love without thinking or second-guessing. _If she was willing to sacrifice her life for Fred…did that mean she loved him?

* * *

><p><strong>1. My first time writing lemonade. <strong>

**2. This is not the end of the actual fanfiction, for those of you that are confused, it's just the end of part two or the Half-Blood Prince arch. There's still Deathly Hallows to work our way through- all thirty-eight chapters.**

**3. Did anyone else realize that the word 'love' hasn't been used so far in reference to Fred and Persephone? **

**4. Does Dumbledore know more than we thought? Opinions.**

**Please review and I hope that you enjoyed the fiftieth chapter. Love xxxx**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Persephone was exhausted the next day, mostly due to the fact she'd been up most of the night contemplating whether or not she loved Fred, what she was going to do about the Dark Lord's demands to be healed, and how she was going to help Draco fix the Vanishing Cabinet so that he wouldn't die. When compared to the other two, possibly loving Fred didn't seem like a problem. Her mind was so set on working out its problems that she practically failed a test on transfiguring limbs to different sizes and proportions. Luckily, she managed to pull an A out of her arse. She knew her life outside of school was getting complicated because it was affecting her grades, even in her best subjects.

Even Madam Pomfrey seemed to have noticed her lack of joy at the success of healing a punctured lung the next day and sat her down with a cup of tea for the remainder of her lesson. "Miss Greene, is something troubling you?"

Should she tell the truth, a variation of it, or a lie? "I have been asked to become a private healer for a powerful man," she murmured.

"That's wonderful! And right out of schooling too. I knew you were talented, my dear, but this is a great opportunity. Why aren't you celebrating?"

"I'm not sure that I want the position."

"Why not?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"He's asked me to cure an incurable disease."

"What is it? Perhaps I know of something—"

"There's nothing I can do other than try, but he gets angry when I fail."

"Is that why you asked me how to invent charms? If this man is asking for the impossible, it is your duty as a Healer to let him know."

"I've told him, but he doesn't want to believe. He seems under the impression I'm to be his savior."

"Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it."

"Who said that?" Persephone asked.

"Tori Amos, a Muggle singer that I'm quite fond of. You need to find the inner Gryffindor in you and overcome the struggles in front of you. Then you'll find your answer. Either the task is entirely impossible, or you're not trying hard enough."

Persephone thought on those words as she sat in the library, going through more texts on medicine and healing charms. She'd even found a few books on inventing charms and spells. With renewed vigor, she turned through the pages, searching for her answer. It didn't come easily, and she shut the book with a huff. Something in between the cover and the first page jammed, and she opened it up to find a feather bookmark that she must have missed. That, however, wasn't what caught her attention. Instead the marker for who had checked the book out was. There were only five names on the list, as inventing spells wasn't a popular topic or one sought after, and at the bottom it read: _Fred Weasley._

What were the odds?

Of course, she'd known that Fred was gifted when it came to inventing charms and such, but she hadn't given it much thought before. He and George had practically built a business out of their one-of-a-kind inventions. Would it be wrong to ask him for help in developing a spell to heal the Dark Lord, the enemy of his family and friends? Probably. If he knew her life was on the line, would he help her? Most likely. And it was that answer that drove her to scrawl a quick note asking to see him as soon as possible for help in her studies. She sent it off with a rather small school owl, and watched it fly off.

When the Dark Lord requested her, she went and did her best to do something new. She tried every spell and charm she could think of, but they didn't do much good. The Dark Lord was disappointed in her, but so was she. She just hoped that her boyfriend could be of some help in the matter.

So on a balmy Saturday, she met Fred in Hogsmeade. Luckily, he seemed to have shrugged off her sudden leaving after their heated encounter, and kissed her with the same friendliness. However, now that she had her suspicions about possibly being in love with Fred she couldn't seem to get comfortable around him. He just raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What do you need my expertise on?"

"I need to invent a healing spell."

"Wow, you just said it straight out. You know, I don't know anything about healing though."

"I realize that, but you're the only person I know who is capable of inventing spells. I've looked through all of the books in the library on healing and inventing spells, but they couldn't help."

"It's dangerous. George and I almost passed out when we were developing the Daydream Charms. People have died, Seph. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

"Then we'll begin with this," he said, pulling a Latin dictionary out of his bag. "When inventing a spell it's important to begin with the words you want to use. Some need incantations or just simple words, but they all require Latin."

"Which reminds me," she said, pulling a wrapped package out of her bag. "Happy belated Birthday. I'm sorry I forgot."

"Considering that you're studying for N.E.W.T.s and that we had barely reconciled after our misunderstanding, I don't hold it against you. Besides, the night we…you know, that was enough for me."

"I still am sorry. How could I forget that it was April 1st?"

"Easily," he commented, opening up the package. "Chocolate Frogs?"

"I spelled them all so they'll stay still, and I know that each one has a different card within. And they're all dark chocolate."

"My favorite?"

"I do know some things about you," she said, kissing him softly on the lips. There was that feeling in her belly again, butterflies attacking, and she wondered if that was what love felt like.

"Thank you," he replied, immediately opening one and eating it. "Ah, Dumbledore! I think this must be one of the newer editions of the card, because he looks more like himself now."

"Without the blackened hand."

"True. Now, I owe you some spell inventing lessons."

"You do."

"When using your Latin dictionary, it's important to realize how some of the words have changed throughout the centuries. We all know gay doesn't mean the same thing it used to. So you need to think archaically when it comes to thinking of how you want to say the spell. Don't over complicate it. Sometimes the answer is simpler than you believe. So what do you want to heal?"

She paused for a moment, "A soul."

"A soul? Why would you need to heal that?"

"Someone I know…has been delving into dark magic, and it's costing him his soul."

"It's not Malfoy is it? Because that little git isn't worth saving."

"Don't judge," she said sharply.

"Fine, fine. So you'll probably want to mention the word soul in your spell. And probably a word that has to do with healing."

They spent the afternoon going through the dictionary and coming up with possible words that could be used in her spell, pausing occasionally to snog, and by the end of their time she felt that she'd made real progress. She was also slightly certain that she did love him.

The rest of her free time wasn't available to work on it though. As the deadline approached, Draco was getting more frantic to fix the cabinet, and the progress they were making wasn't enough. It now transported seven eighths of the apple, almost perfect, but it wasn't enough. If they were to try a human transportation at that ratio, there would be missing limbs, and they would most certainly die.

Draco looked worse than ever before. His hair was unkempt, eyes sunken, skin ashen, and he had developed an odd tick that involved starring at himself in the mirror for periods of time. The boy who had once prided himself on his appearance had disappeared, only to be replaced by a man fighting to finish a suicide mission. Persephone had stood by and watched his innocence disappear before her very eyes, and she didn't like what she saw. She knew he would never be the same, whether the Dark Lord won or lost.

"Draco?"

"What?" he spat.

"You need to rest."

"I don't have time to rest," he said, picking up his wand and casting another charm on the cabinet.

"You need to or you'll exhaust yourself. You're not making any progress like this."

"We're not making any progress at all."

"Draco, listen to me," she said, grasping him by the shoulders and pushing him down. "You're scaring me with this behavior."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend, remember? I care about what happens to you. Why else would I be helping you fix a Vanishing Cabinet to bring Death Eaters into the school? I don't want you to get hurt."

He looked up at her, his eyes so tired and downtrodden, and stood up. "Thanks Persy. I'm going to the loo. I'll be right back."

He walked out of the Room of Requirement and she turned and went back to work on the cabinet. Her spells wove in and out of Draco's, adding strength where weakness lay. Spells were all about intent, she knew, and Draco's was weak. He didn't want to bring Death Eaters into the school where his friends were. He didn't want to kill Professor Dumbledore. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. The reason that Draco's dark spells were so weak was because he loved. It seemed odd that the Dark Lord was correct in his way of thinking, but love didn't make a person weak. Rather it made those who fought in the shadows weak. Persephone knew that the Dark Lord didn't understand love, and never would, but Draco could.

She'd been showing it to him all year long. Her friendship and understanding had poisoned the darkness within him, and now he was crumbling before her very eyes. The prophecy that Professor Trelawney had told her the year before had been in the corner of her mind from the very beginning, before Professor Snape or the Dark Lord had given her ultimatums. Now she knew it was coming to a close, and whatever Draco decided would decide the fate of the world. Maybe she was the only one who would have the confidence in the ending of the story, but she would play the part she had been given and follow the script. After all, once the prophecy was finished, she didn't know what would happen to her. For all she knew, maybe the Dark Lord would kill her and Draco for their failure.

That thought stuck with her. If she was going to die soon, what would she show for it? A broken family, friendships that had fallen apart, and a boyfriend that she thought she loved. Her mind turned to the night she'd almost given her virginity to Fred. If the Dark Lord hadn't interrupted, would she have continued? Yes. Did she still want to have sex with Fred? Yes. And if she was going to die, then she wouldn't die a virgin, and she would make love to the man she had fallen for.

One of the various clocks in the room chimed and she realized with a start that Draco had been in the loo for a rather long time. She decided to go find him, and recovered the cabinet with a tapestry before leaving. She knocked on the door of the boy's loo closest to the room, but no one answered. "Draco?" she called. Nothing.

She shook her head and decided to check the floor below, because he could have gone there. As she stepped off of the staircase, she was almost run over by Professor Snape who was supporting a very bloody Draco. "What happened?" she gasped.

"I don't have time to explain. I will need you to continually repeat _Vulnera Sanentur_ until Draco's wounds stop bleeding and are fully healed."

She didn't ask any more questions and did as he said. "_Vulnera sanentur… Vulnera sanentur_..." she repeated, moving her wand up and down Draco's body. A large gash on his face healed into puckered pink muscle and then into scarred skin. His chest did the same. She was barely able to keep up with Professor Snape's fast pace, but managed to cast and walk briskly at the same time. By the time they arrived at the hospital wing, most of Draco's wounds were closed, but the scars remained. Persephone immediately rustled through a cabinet and grabbed Essence of Dittany to take care of those. She poured it onto his marks as Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape talked in quick hushed tones. The pink vanished into healthy skin, and she watched as Draco's horrified eyes finally closed into unconsciousness.

"Professor Snape ran off to deal with the culprit. He informed me that we should administer a Blood-Replenishing potion for the boy. Will you fetch it for me?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her voice unusually weak.

Persy did as she asked and returned with an entire goblet full. They forced Draco's mouth open and slowly poured it in, making sure that he swallowed and didn't choke on it, and he began to breathe easier as it was finished.

"Madam Pomfrey, what was that?" she asked.

"A dark curse, very dark. Luckily Professor Snape knew the charm to use for healing and was there to take care of it before the young Malfoy lost too much blood."

"Will he be alright?" she said, looking at the pale boy on the bed. He finally appeared somewhat peaceful, which scared her more than his ragged appearance when awake, and she had to remind herself that he was sleeping and not dead.

"Yes dear. He'll be fine."

Persephone was sent out of the room so that Madam Pomfrey could tend to his vitals and inform his mother of the incident. She walked to the common room in a daze, any hunger she might have had for dinner gone, and sat on her bed. There was a portrait of a witch with flowers in her hair on the wall, and she stared at it, focusing on remembering which flowers were which.

"Are you alright?" a high voice asked, and Persephone refocused her gaze on Heidi Kirke. "There's blood on your robes."

"It's not mine," she murmured.

"Then whose is it?" the cold not-Heidi asked.

"Draco's. He was attacked."

"Will the plan be successful or not?"

The Dark Lord didn't care about his pawns. "It will be."

"That is all that matters. Clean yourself off and get back to work."

Persephone stood up and walked into the bathroom, shrugging off her clothes and locking the door. There was blood on her hands, Draco's blood, and she turned the water as hot as it would go. Even when the water ran clear of the copper hue, she scrubbed her hands furiously. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out and put her robes into the hamper for the house-elves to worry about. She didn't want to think about the blood-soaked blouse or robes. Instead Persy put on new robes and went back to the Room of Requirement.

She didn't go to the Quidditch match Saturday morning. Instead she stayed and worked on the cabinet, casting the same spell over and over again until her hand hurt from clutching her wand. The only breaks she took were to read through her Latin dictionary and try to come up with an appropriate spell to heal the Dark Lord. She didn't have time to spare. Mend. Fix. Soul. Body. Mind. Heart. Broken. Heal. She needed to do all of those things, and so much more. And she was running out of time.

It was a long walk back to the common room that night, her feet aching as she trudged inside. She was informed that the Gryffindor team had won the Quidditch Cup against Ravenclaw by a considerable amount despite Potter being in detention. Professor Snape had told her that Potter had been the one to hurt Draco, but had also made her promise not to go after him. It wasn't as if she could though, because the Dark Lord was the one who would kill Harry Potter. If she changed her mind, changed the prophecy, that could happen. If she convinced Draco to kill Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter would die. Did she want that?


	52. Chapter 52

**Rayne Says: This chapter is more of an interlude before the climax. Part Two of Know the Perils should be finished by Sunday, and then the updating schedule will change.**

**Thanks to aimz666, ElmKey, and UniCryin for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-five<strong>

In the following weeks she became obsessed with fixing the Vanishing Cabinet and creating a spell to heal the Dark Lord's soul. They were the only two things she focused on and she decided it was a proper time to have a little teenage rebellion and neglect her homework and lessons. However, her professors would probably think it odd that she spent most of her time in the library, yet turned in barely adequate essays. She focused on her Latin dictionary and the words she knew meant something, yet nothing at the moment.

There wasn't a word for 'soul' so she tried to think archaically like Fred had suggested. It only came to her when she thought of the saying that one's spirit was broken. _Anima._ She also had a thesaurus on hand for the words she wanted that didn't exist. There wasn't a word for heal, and it was taking her a rather long time to find the perfect word to replace it. The Dark Lord's soul wasn't broken, it was split apart with purpose, and she didn't want to reunite the pieces. She just wanted to make the soul in his body stronger. Therefore it would have to be a word that could only apply to that one piece of soul and not the others. She wanted to rebuild what was already there—that was it! Rebuild. Luckily there was a word for that. _Reficio. _If she combined the two words together… _Reficio anima. _It sounded realistic, like a real spell, but now she had to figure out the wand movements to go with it. And she'd need a test subject.

Luckily, Fred Weasley didn't seem to mind being her test dummy, although she asked him to tell her if there were any side effects to the spell. She began with a slashing movement and said the words.

"No good. That hurt my soul," Fred said, coughing slightly. She tried more of a swish. "Better."

She tried every movement she could think of that had been used throughout her seven years at Hogwarts, but nothing seemed to do any good. She charmed her eyes to better see his soul (which was gorgeous), but still nothing worked. Trying to think of another movement, she twirled her wand in her hand and muttered the words under her breath.

"Hey! I think it's working," Fred exclaimed.

"What? But I didn't do anything?"

"You were doing some weird circle thing."

"Like this?" she asked, twirling it in a circle.

"No…" She tried an oval next. "No."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here," she said, her voice hesitant. Really, the idea sounded stupid, but if it worked then… It would make sense why the incantation seemed so easy. She made a sideways figure eight slowly and waited.

"That was it."

"Ironic," she muttered, "Infinity."

"Now you just have to try it out on your patient and we'll see if it really works."

She wasn't looking forward to that. So she spent the rest of the afternoon pretending that her worries didn't exist and she kissed Fred multiple times. "Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to make a request to rent out your shop for the night."

"Why?" he asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

"I'd like to pick up where we left off."

His eyes widened and he picked her up, twirling her around a few times before setting her down. "You know how to make a man happy. Everything will be perfect, I swear."

"It wasn't last time?"

"I can do better," he said, winking at her.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I lo… I look forward to it," she said, stopping herself before those three fateful words could be uttered.

"Me too," he replied, that adorable Fred smirk adorning his lips.

He Apparated away and she went back to Hogwarts and to the Room of Requirement. Draco was inside, working on the Vanishing Cabinet. They were closer than ever, nearly there, and she found herself waiting on baited breath for the results of today's test. He held an apple in his hand, carefully placing it into the cabinet and closing the door. It shut with a quiet click and they waited.

"If this doesn't work," Draco said, "I want you to know you've been a great friend, Persy."

"You too. You're a good guy, you know. Nobody else seems to see it, but you are."

They both took deep breaths and opened the cabinet. Inside laid a perfectly whole red apple.

"Merlin…" she whispered.

"We did it!" Malfoy whooped, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Who's there?" a foreign voice asked, and Persy felt her blood run cold. She immediately gripped her wand and turned to Draco, placing a finger over her lips. Then she grabbed the nearby tapestry and threw it over the seer, while pushing her out of the room and shutting it with a resounding thud. _No one else can get in… No one else can get in…_ she thought as hard as she could, and when Professor Trelawney didn't try to return she figured that it had worked. Despite the close call, Draco looked triumphant, more emotions flickering in his eyes as the seconds passed.

"We'll need to summon them," she said, deciding to be the one to bring them back to reality.

His face fell. "You're right."

"It's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"You can still decide to do the right thing," she said, her voice dropping.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, "and why do you know so much."

"I'm your friend, and it's my duty to know everything about you."

"One day you'll have to tell me the truth."

"I promise that I will." If she lived through the night. "I'm going to leave. They can't know that I helped you," she said, moving to open the door. "Let me know when it's safe to return, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere safe," she said, nodding a goodbye before leaving out the door. She wove through the corridors until reaching the secret passage and vanishing through it. When she emerged in Hogsmeade, she took a moment to breathe. Tonight, if everything went according to plan, Professor Dumbledore would die. She wasn't overly attached to the man, but he was kind and a good headmaster and wizard. He just made the mistake of being the enemy of the most powerful dark wizard of the age. She sent a quick prayer to whatever gods were listening that Draco would be safe, and that he would make the right choice.

She transfigured her appearance to that of Stephanie and Apparated. The Leaky Cauldron was suitably busy, filled with people who were intent on discussing the rising disappearances and murders. She made her way past them, and entered Diagon Alley. As it was late evening, no one was out shopping and her shoes were the only sound on the cobblestones. It was a brisk walk to Fred's shop and then she was knocking at the door. He appeared moments later, hair wet from a shower (and that thought tantalized her imagination), and grinned at her.

"Couldn't wait to see me? Didn't even change out of your uniform," he said, eyeing her up and down. "Not that I'm complaining. I happen to have a thing for schoolgirls."

"Shut it," she said, walking inside and kissing him. "I didn't have time."

"What's your rush? We have the whole night."

"About that…"

"Not again," he groaned. "Another mysterious reason for abandoning me to take care of myself? I understand that you have your secrets, your mystery is one of the things that attract me, but I'd like a whole night with you to myself."

"Sorry, I can only give you a few hours."

"I'll take what I can get," he said, his hot breath fanning across her lips as he kissed her again.

"You get it all."

"Lucky me."

"Lucky you," she murmured, beginning to remove the shirt he'd somehow found reason to put on. They made their way up the stairs, snogging all the way, and she felt her heart soften as they walked into the room and she found at least fifty candlesticks floating in the air. The room smelled like flowers and she noticed a large bouquet of colorful lilies on the table. She kissed him once more, and led him toward the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>1. So Persy has now invented a spell that may or may not be capable of healing the Dark Lord's soul. Obviously, the incantation seems a bit too easy so I decided to go with a rather random wand movement (the infinity symbol because I love irony). <strong>

**2. The appearance of Stephanie will have greater importance in the following book.**

**3. Obviously the next chapter will be lemonade. So if that's not your cup of tea you can skip it.**

**Reviews make me happy, which makes me update. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Rayne Says: Firstly, my internet was down for most of the day-hence why I'm updating in the early morning. There will be another chapter put up today. Secondly, this ended up being more of an actual lemon. If that's not your thing, skip down to the bottom for the non-intimacy related writing. Most of this chapter is intimate.**

**Thanks to UniCryin, ausumist, and aimz666 for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-six<strong>

They fell into an undignified heap on the bed, their legs tangled together like a complicated puzzle, and Persephone laughed. It took a moment longer to make their bodies separate again, but once they were Fred moved in for a longer, deeper kiss that sent sparks to her toes. When they broke apart, Persy took a moment to look at Fred. His hair was a rumpled mess, his bare chest a delicious sight, and she moved up to his face to see the softest, sexiest look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You," he replied, leaning over to cage her in between his arms.

"Before we begin," she said, grabbing her wand and performing the Contraceptive Charm on herself. After realizing what she was doing, Fred followed suit. They sat there for a moment, the situation a little more real, before she commented, "I don't want twins after all."

Fred laughed. "They'd be good-looking devils."

"You're ridiculous, Fred Weasley."

"Merely astute, Seph."

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for yet another kiss. He tasted like chocolate and butterbeer, a distinctly sweet taste, and she moved her tongue against his lips, taking charge. He allowed it, and she moved into his mouth, savoring that distinctive Fred flavor. His mouth moved down to her neck and began to do the most amazing things. Every kiss made her melt, every bite created a shiver of desire. All she could do in return was sigh and moan.

The snogging itself must have lasted a great deal, because she was practically a puddle by the time he stopped and began to pull off her shirt. Yet again, the cool air hit her skin and she instinctively arched, brushing up against his hips with her own. Fred groaned and looked down at her with a mischievous glint in his eye, and reciprocated by grinding himself against her. She moaned and shot him a glare. He knew just what to do to drive her mad. She grasped onto his pants and undid them as quickly as possible, cursing her inexperience and the extra seconds it added before he was only in his boxer shorts. He looked down as if in surprise before attacking her legs with his hands and pulling off her jeans. Fred seemed to defy everything she'd heard about sex, because, according to her mother, sex was never this much fun. All thoughts of her mother were dashed away by what he did next.

He kissed his way down her chest, each touch hot against her flesh, and when he reached her bra he stopped. She must have made some sort of whining noise, because he laughed and lifted her up onto his lap. "Trust me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Wrap your legs around me," he instructed, his hand touching her thigh and guiding her.

Once her legs were properly around him, she realized that she was a lot closer to that bulge than she had been previously. The only thing separating the two of them were the thin pieces of cloth they both wore. Fred's hands moved up and down her back, massaging the tense muscles and making her lean against him. She could hear him chuckle, and it rumbled in his chest against hers. His hands were rough from days in the workshop and Quidditch, and as she moved her own hands down his back she wondered what he thought of her own. She knew they were soft, most purebloods' were, with perhaps a few rough spots from potion burns that hadn't healed properly, but she found herself wanting to know what he thought.

While she had been concentrating on her hands, she'd missed the intense gaze he was giving her, and so when she returned to reality it almost startled her. It was so…heated, and wanting, and she immediately bent in for a long kiss. During the snog, she felt his hands move up her back and undo the catch of her bra. The fabric slid in between them, and she felt bare skin on bare skin. She pulled away to meet his eyes again, and then bucked her hips. Fred raised an eyebrow and said, "You seem to know what you're doing."

"Maybe I'm just a natural."

"We'll see about that," he murmured, lifting her up so that his hands cupped her arse. She could feel the grope through her underwear and looked down at him. He shrugged once, and immediately leaned forward to take a breast into his mouth. Oh, she'd never imagined pleasure like this. His mouth alternated between licking and sucking, and she wasn't sure which she preferred. Maybe it was a tie; it was hard to form a rational thought after all. He moved from the right to the left and back again, until she ready to just push him over and take care of the need she felt on her own.

When he stopped, he cradled her in his arms for a moment, and her lust dimmed down to something else. That same feeling that created butterflies in her stomach was turning into a warm glow, like the feeling she got after a relaxing bath, and she kissed the top of his head. Then, to show that she could be as playful as he, she pushed him over and sat on top of him. He looked up at her in admiration and…interest? "Well?" he asked, "was the end of your brilliant plan?"

"You're making it hard to think."

"I'm that good," he said, smirking.

In retaliation she bucked her body against his, eliciting a loud groan. In a movement so swift she barely knew what was happening, he tackled and switched their positions so that she was now laying on the bed as he hovered over her. Fred leaned down and kissed her while his hand traced patterns down her sides, until it ended at the band of her underwear. Slowly, as if to tease her, he pulled them down and threw them on the floor. It was a moment of clarity to realize that she was naked in Fred Weasley's bed and about to have sex. Then she realized that she didn't care, because she wanted to.

Fred was obviously looking for a sign of reluctance. Instead, she reached down and pulled down his boxer shorts, and the large grin she received in return was worth her bravery. It was slightly more difficult for her to get them completely off of him, but Fred helped her toward the end. Deciding not to let her sudden bravery go to waste, she let her gaze wander downward…. And she was not disappointed. Persephone didn't know what was normal for men, but whatever it was Fred probably surpassed it. It was almost daunting to imagine him inside of her, but she wanted it all the same.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time.

"Yes," Persephone murmured, kissing him.

He guided her legs apart and waited a moment. "This will probably hurt. Let me know if you want me to stop."

"I will," she said.

He pushed inside of her, and there was pain—not as bad as Cruciatus, but a different pain—and she gasped, causing him to stop. She shook her head and moved her hips a little, adjusting to his size, and he began to move. It still hurt for a little, but eventually it turned into something else. Persephone felt pleasure because of how he moved, but it was also the knowledge that she was making love with Fred, the man she decided she was most definitely in love with. It seemed that he knew just how to make her moan or arch, and it was all she could do not to scream.

Her eyes automatically closed, only to flutter open moments later when Fred bent down to whisper, "Don't close your eyes. You'll want to remember this."

And he was right. She wanted to remember the feeling of his hot skin against hers. The feel of his sheets beneath her. The smell of lilies in the air, along with a mixture of Fred's masculine odor and her perfume. The taste of chocolate and butterbeer in her mouth. The sound of his groans mixed with her moans. And the beautiful sight of his body over hers, his brown eyes looking at her with such passion that she felt she just might melt from that alone.

Fred seemed to be a talented lover. He sped up, slowed down, and changed intensity all according to what made her feel pleasure. She'd always assumed that sex was for procreation or just for the male's pleasure, but this was an entirely different thing. This wasn't anything like she'd imagined. It was better.

A feeling built up inside of her, unfamiliar and intense, and for a moment she feared something was wrong with her. Fred laughed at the look of seeming panic on her face, and kept pushing in and out of her. He sped up his thrusts and the feeling overcame her. It was the same one from the time before, that wave of passion that flooded from her head down to her toes and left her tingling, and she gasped for air as she felt herself tighten around him. Despite the fact she had just descended from a mountain of pleasure, Fred continued to go. Persy kissed him, wanting to express the gratitude and love that she felt at the moment. It was only moments later that she felt him tense up above her and he groaned loudly as he finished.

Fred collapsed beside her, his chest heaving, and he kissed her softly before wrapping his arms around her. "That was…"

"Incredible," she said.

"I was going to say brilliant. How are you feeling?"

"Sore…but happy. Thank you."

"Wow," he said, "I've never been thanked for carnal activities before."

"There were firsts all around," she joked, turning around and burying her head into his chest. It felt right to be wrapped in his arms, naked, and satisfied from making love. Fred felt right, and it was then that Persephone knew there was no going back. She _had _fallen in love with Fred Weasley.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a shower. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to," she said, waiting for him to release her from his hold before getting up. Instead, Fred picked her up and walked her toward the loo, his laughter at her face filling the flat. He somehow managed to turn on the shower whilst still holding her, and he didn't waste any time in soaking her. She laughed as the water cascaded over her body, deciding she liked this better than those pretentious baths she was forced to have at home, and kissed him under the faucet.

"As much as I wouldn't object to getting dirty in a place of cleanliness, you did say you didn't have much time."

"Damn," she cursed, pulling her mind out of the gutter. She'd been so wrapped up in bliss that she'd forgotten about Draco and the Death Eaters. She shivered under the warm water, and subconsciously moved closer to Fred. He didn't ask about her change of emotion, and instead began to rub shampoo into her hair and scalp. If she'd thought his back massage earlier had been amazing, this was even better. She could get used to this.

He moved onto conditioner and she decided to do something other than standing there. She grabbed a nearby loofah and began to wash his body, mainly sticking to the shoulders and back. Despite the fact they'd just had sex, it still felt rather intimidating to touch him intimately. He didn't comment on her attention to the upper half of his body, and she was grateful for that. Persephone wished that the shower could have lasted longer, but it, like the evening, had to end. They got out and dried off, Fred leaving his hair wet while Persy charmed hers dry.

There was a lingering moment where it was clear that they both didn't want her to leave. She could tell that he almost asked her to, but he replaced it with, "You're welcome to come back anytime, Seph. I'm sure that George wouldn't mind being kicked out on a frequent basis."

"What does he do while he's gone?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, he either visits home or Angelina. He doesn't complain."

She wanted to tell Fred that she loved him. She didn't know why the urge passed through her, but she suppressed it. If she was going to die tonight Persy didn't want to leave Fred with the knowledge she loved him. It was rather vain of her, but she had a feeling he wouldn't get over it that easy. So she held her tongue, and spoke with her lips against his. It wasn't meant to be a goodbye kiss, but she could tell it held those bittersweet notes.

"Bye, Fred," she said.

"See you soon?"

"Yeah," Persephone replied, not sure whether it was a lie or the truth.

He escorted her to the door of the shop and, with a final kiss, sent her on her way. It was easy to slip into Stephanie's appearance and slip on the green cloak. She took out a vial and put away the memory for a rainy day. As much as she'd like to reminisce over the past few hours, she knew that there were much bigger things going on than just losing her virginity. The second her feet hit London streets she Apparated to Hogsmeade.

It was a cold night, and she was grateful for the cloak around her body. Gripping it closer, she managed to make her way into the passageway and travel into Hogwarts without detection. Before she could make her way into the corridor, she heard a great noise and knew that there was a battle going on. Disillusioning herself, she opened the passageway partway to make sure she could escape without too much notice. The sight that met her eyes was one of violence.

There were spells being cast in every direction. One man, a Death Eater she recognized as Thorfinn Rowle, was casting the Killing Curse in every direction. Hugging her body against the wall, she tried to think of rational way to get past the chaos and to Draco. It would be terrible if she was hit by a stray Killing Curse. There was a great noise as one Death Eater, named Gibbon if she remembered correctly, came down the stairs cheering, "The Mark is up!" Seconds later, he fell down as a Killing Curse struck his chest. It was obviously accidental, and she knew that she needed to make a quick decision. She could only stand in one position for a little time.

There were only two choices: reveal herself or remain Disillusioned, and hope that she didn't die.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER RELATED NOTES: <strong>

**1. So, yes, they did actually have sex. No interruptions this time. **

**2. This chapter went a little beyond the actual HBP one, because I wanted Persephone to arrive at Hogwarts before Harry and Dumbledore.**

**3. Lilies symbolize coquetry, majesty, purity, sweetness, gaiety, and the return of happiness. I did not pick them because of Harry's mother in case you were wondering. **

**NON-RELATED CHAPTER NOTES:**

**1. I am hosting a competition in regards to this fanfiction. If you are capable of making trailers then you should enter. You can find more information if you search "Know the Perils Fanfiction Trailer Contest" on YouTube. There are some good prizes to be had.**

**~Thank you all for your reviews and kind words... Keep them coming~ **


	54. Chapter 54

**Rayne Says: Sorry for the delay, but the internet was down again. Most of this chapter isn't new to any of you. It's largely in the book, but there are some insights to Persephone's thoughts.**

**Thanks to ausumist, aimz666, and UniCryin for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (dialogue, plot, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-seven<strong>

It took only a split moment to remove the Disillusionment and walk into the hallway. The Death Eaters looked at her for only a second before continuing the fight. The others looked astounded that she'd appeared out of nowhere, but didn't pause for longer than half a second. Persephone managed to shield herself from any spells that came her way, but it was good to know that at least half of the group wasn't trying to harm her—and that it was the side firing the harmful spells. It appeared that the others wanted to capture them alive. She heard a great roar, and noticed a somewhat familiar face. Fenrir Greyback launched himself on one of the wizards, distracting the professors and students, and she took that moment to ascend up to the Astronomy tower.

Ahead of her, she noticed the blonde hair of her friend. "Draco," she murmured, making her voice raspy again.

He turned, frightened, but straightened when he saw her. "You're the Green Maiden."

"Yes."

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I watch."

"Did _he_ send you?"

"Yes."

"Stay out of my way," he said.

"Do the right thing."

It was a risk to remind him of what should happen. He turned back, eyes wide, but didn't stop. The door burst open, and he ran in shouting, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Persephone Disillusioned herself again and entered. She saw Professor Dumbledore's wand fly through the air and over the edge of the ramparts. Draco was shaking, whether in fear or excitement she wasn't sure, and he held his wand out at the older man. Surprisingly, Professor Dumbledore didn't look shocked to see Draco. It actually looked like he'd been expecting him. "Good evening, Draco."

Draco stepped forward and looked around the room in case there was anyone else in the room. There were two brooms on the floor. Two? "Who else is here?" Draco asked.

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" Professor Dumbledore said, and Persy shivered as his gaze seemed to penetrate her illusion. Did he know she was there?

"No," Draco said carefully. "I've got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."

"Well, well. Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

Despite the conversation going on and the noise of the battle in the corridor outside, Persephone could hear another sound underneath it all. It might have been her imagination, but there was the light sound of breathing. It seemed an odd thing to focus on while Professor Dumbledore and Draco were conversing over how he'd done it, but she shook her head and listened. It was an odd scene because they had lapsed into silence, and Professor Dumbledore was…smiling.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

What she'd been trying to tell him all year.

"How do you know?"

Because he was too innocent and loving.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Draco continued. "You don't know what I've done!"

"Oh yes, I do. You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley."—with Persephone's help—"You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts…. So feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has really been in it."

It wasn't. Draco didn't want to do it.

"It has been in it! I've been working on it all year, and tonight—"

There was a muffled yell from the castle and Persy turned her head toward the noise. Would the Dark Lord be displeased she was just standing here listening and not protecting the Death Eaters? None of them had summoned her with their Marks. The conversation moved on, but she didn't listen. There was that faint breathing again, barely noticeable, and she wondered if there _was_ someone there. Maybe, like her, someone was invisible.

Draco continued to explain to Professor Dumbledore how he'd snuck the Death Eaters into the school, never mentioning her or her help. If there was someone listening she didn't want her name to be dropped. It was clear that he'd developed some form of attachment to Graham from the way he spoke about the accident with the Vanishing Cabinet. For a moment, Persy flashed back to horrible day in the hospital wing and seeing him lay there, awake but not conscious.

"Yeah, well, you didn't realize who was behind that stuff, did you?" Draco sneered. Professor Dumbledore slid down the ramparts a bit, seeming oddly exhausted, and Persephone wondered what he had been up to that night to tire him so.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Dumbledore said. "I was sure it was you." His eyes seemed to look past Draco to her. He knew, she was sure he did, that she was there, but he didn't say anything.

The dialogue continued, and Persephone zoned out as they talked about Professor Snape. If she hadn't known that Draco was too soft to murder the headmaster, she was sure now. He was stalling for time, for assistance, or a witness to help him overcome the voice in his head that was probably telling him not to do it. He was scared.

"…We all like to be appreciated for our own hard work, of course. But you must have had an accomplice, all the same…"—he knew, he knew—"…someone in Hogsmeade, someone who was able to slip Katie the—the—aaaah…" Professor Dumbledore seemed on the edge of slip, and if there was ever a moment to kill him it would have been then, because he wasn't even fighting. "…of course…Rosmerta. How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?"

Persephone hadn't known that Draco had done that. Maybe she'd misjudged him. But of the three Unforgiveables it was the softest choice. Professor Dumbledore worked his way through Draco's plans, making it apparent that his earlier attempts had been pathetic. The headmaster slumped a little further down the wall.

"…I got the idea of poisoning the mead from the Mudblood Granger as well, I heard her talking in the library about Filch not recognizing potions."

The tone of his voice seemed truthful, but Persephone had been around Draco enough to recognize the lie. He was covering for her, not only not mentioning her name but creating lies around events she'd orchestrated.

"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me."

Draco laughed. "You care about me saying 'Mudblood" when I'm about to kill you?"

That did seem rather odd, but Professor Dumbledore was an odd man. "Yes, I do. But as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now, we are quite alone,"—again he looked toward her—"I am more defenseless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted…"

Because Draco was too soft! Why was Professor Dumbledore amusing him? In Persephone's mind, the headmaster would have disarmed Draco with barely a wave of his wand, given him a speech about right and wrong, convinced him of the errors of his ways better than Persy ever could have, and saved him from the darkness of murder. This wasn't going according to plan.

"Someone's dead," Draco said, his voice going up a pitch. "One of your people…I don't know who, it was dark….I stepped over the body….I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got in the way…."

"Yes, they do that," Professor Dumbledore commented, a slight smile on his face.

There was a loud bang and shouts down below, the battle coming toward Draco, Professor Dumbledore, and Persy. She wondered who had died besides Gibbon…Draco had said it was one of the headmaster's people, but she didn't remember seeing a body.

"There is little time, one way or another," Professor Dumbledore said, "So let us discuss your options, Draco."

"_My_ options!" Draco shouted. "I'm standing here with a wand—I'm about to kill you—"

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means."

"I haven't got any options! I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!" Draco shouted, looking pale and terrified. Of course, Draco didn't know that if he didn't kill Professor Dumbledore, Persephone could die as well.

"I appreciate the difficulty of your situation. Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you," Professor Dumbledore said, looking at both Draco and Persephone. They both flinched at the name. "I dare not speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you. But now we can speak plainly to each other….No harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, thought you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived….I can help you, Draco."

The words 'and Persephone' hung in the air. And from the way he spoke, she wanted it. She wanted forgiveness and a safe place to hide from the Dark Lord.

"No, you can't," Malfoy said, his voice and wand wavering. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order of the Phoenix to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Nobody would be surprised that you had died in your attempt to kill me—forgive me, but Lord Voldemort probably expects it. Nor would the Death Eaters be surprised that we had captured and killed your mother—it is what they would do themselves, after all. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban….When the time comes, we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco…"—her name hung in the air again—"you are not a killer…."

His words were honey and sugar. They drew her in, but she knew that despite his promises it wasn't possible. Draco's Mark was weaker than hers, less complete. He didn't have a Tracking Charm or the summoning power of the Death Eaters drilled into his skin. She was powerless, and hopeless, when it came to her situation. Draco, however, could still be saved. She wanted him to take the chance and escape the horrors that lay ahead.

"But I got this far, didn't I?" Draco replied, his voice hesitant. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here…and you're in my power….I'm the one with the wand….You're at my mercy…."

"No, Draco," Professor Dumbledore whispered. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

It was clear from Draco's face that he was fighting. His wand lowered the slightest bit… And there was a loud thundering of footsteps as four Death Eaters appeared. One of them almost brushed against Persephone, but she stepped to the side and into the shadows. For some reason, she still wanted to remain hidden. Despite the fact Draco knew she was there, and Professor Dumbledore most likely did, she wanted to hide from the true monsters. She recognized Alecto and Amycus Carrow, as well as Fenrir Greyback and Yaxley.

"Dumbledore cornered!" Amycus cheered. "Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!"

She'd never liked him.

"Good evening, Amycus," Professor Dumbledore said, his voice welcoming. "And you've brought Alecto too….Charming…"

Alecto giggled, a deeply unsettling sound, and said, "Think your little jokes'll help you on your deathbed then?"

"Jokes? No, no, these are manners."

"Do it," Fenrir growled, and Persephone backed away further. With the way the wind was working, he wouldn't be able to smell her from where she was standing and, even if he could, he shouldn't reveal her. She was, after all, technical his superior. There was still something about him that scared her. It was probably the fact she was terrified of werewolves, always had been, or it could be that animalistic instinct he didn't deny or suppress. He was a monster, less intelligent than the Dark Lord, but a beast still. Professor Dumbledore and he exchanged a few words and Fenrir opened his mouth in a bloody smile. He licked his lips and Persephone shivered.

"But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore."

She made a note to stay as far away from him as possible at all times in the future.

"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual….You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right. Shocks you that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?"

"Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little. And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into school where his friends live…."

"I didn't," Draco breathed, his face ghostly and not looking anywhere near Fenrir, just as Persy was trying to do. "I didn't know he was going to come—"

"I wouldn't miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Now when there are throats to be ripped out…Delicious, delicious… I could do you for afters, Dumbledore."

"No," Yaxley said. "We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly."

Draco appeared to have lost all confidence, even more so since the Death Eaters had arrived. He was pale, shaking, and his grip on his wand looked like it was about to break it. Professor Dumbledore continued to slide down the wall, almost sitting now, as he watched the proceedings. It seemed almost unfair to kill an unarmed and weak old man, but there would be hell to pay if they didn't do it.

The conversation continued, the Death Eaters trying to move Draco into doing it and the headmaster merely sitting there and offering vague reasons behind his weakness. There was another great ruckus at the bottom of the stairs, the group known as the Order on their way, and she knew there was little time.

"Now, Draco, quickly!"

Draco couldn't do it.

"I'll do it," Fenrir shouted, moving toward the headmaster with his teeth bared.

"I said no!" Yaxley said. The werewolf was blasted out of the way and the Death Eaters tried to prod Draco into action.

"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us—" Alecto screeched, and the door burst open. Persephone's eyes darted over, deciding whether or not she had time to hide, but her heart steadied when she saw that it was only Professor Snape. His dark eyes looked around the room, eyes landing on everyone, pausing where she stood (did everyone notice her and say nothing?), and landing on Draco.

"We've got a problem, Snape, the boy doesn't seem able—"

Someone else whispered Professor Snape's name. "Severus…"

It had been Professor Dumbledore who had whispered, although it sounded more like pleading. What was he begging for? His life, perhaps? For help? It wouldn't do any good because Professor Snape was a Death Eater, the left hand man of the Dark Lord, and he had promised Draco's mother to do what the boy could not. Professor Snape strode forward and pushed Draco aside, the Death Eaters falling back immediately, and Persy moved further away from them. The two wizards exchanged a long gaze, Professor Dumbledore's face soft yet painful, and Professor Snape's filled with revulsion.

"Severus…please…"

Professor Snape raised his wand, not pausing or flinching, and said, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A green light shot toward Professor Dumbledore and hit him in the heart. His body was moved backward over the railing, and fell down. Persephone Greene watched as he descended, feeling both relief and horror, until he disappeared into the blackness. The prophecy had passed.

* * *

><p><strong>1. If superheroes can just put on a mask and not be able to be distinguished from their secret identities (I'm talking about you, Superman!) then Persy can just change her voice and be fine, along with her appearance under the cloak.<strong>

**2. Professor Dumbledore knows more than he says about Persephone, but that won't be revealed for a while.**

**3. I'd never really connected with Dumbledore's monologue about helping Draco until writing this fanfiction. Now it's the sweetest thing he's ever done. R.I.P. Dumbledore.**

**Please review in memory of Dumbledore.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Rayne Says: Firstly, I changed a detail from the last chapter. The fourth detail is actually Yaxley and not Selwyn. I discovered that after some research. I have fixed that in Chapter Twenty-seven.**

**Thanks to ausumist and UniCryin for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (plot, dialogue, characters, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-eight<strong>

Persephone just stood there. Had that really happened? Had Professor Dumbledore really fallen off of the tower?

"Out of here, quickly," Professor Snape said.

He grabbed Draco and forced him through the door. Greyback, Alecto, and Amycus followed, and Persephone realized with a start that she had to leave as well. No one had known she was there, but she knew what would happen. They needed her. Yaxley began to leave when there was a sudden flurry of movement and Persephone was shocked to see Harry Potter appear out of nowhere. He brandished his wand like it was a sword and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Yaxley crumbled to the ground, and Potter clambered over him and out the door. Persephone wanted to give chase, but her duty was to the Dark Lord. However, Yaxley didn't know she was there… Would it really be of harm to leave him for the Aurors to find? There was noise as the others approached and she made her choice. Climbing over his body, she left the tower.

There was a battle going on at the bottom of the stairs. Spells and curses flying all over the place, and she could barely distinguish who was friend and who was friend among the cloaks. "It's over, time to go!" Professor Snape called, still dragging Draco through the crowd. She removed her illusion and forced her way through the spells, casting the Protection Charm over and over in an effort to stop the spells that made their way toward her. Though no one seemed sure of which side she was on—did she even know?—no one actively pursued her. Persy saw Greyback launch himself at Potter and land on top of him. In the chaos no one seemed to notice that the Boy Who Lived had joined the fray.

She was about to aim her wand at the werewolf when Harry freed himself. It was a relief, but it made her realize that the prophecy might be over, but the boy's life was still in danger. Holding out her wand, she began to subtly send Protection Charms out toward him. Perhaps he didn't notice how the curses flew back from his body, but that was for the best. She followed right behind him and almost slipped in the same puddle of blood that he had. There were two bodies on the ground: one was Gibbon's and the other was a redhead. Her heart stopped in fear. Why was Fred here?

Persephone bent down beside him, her mind not caring that she was in the middle of a battle, and carefully turned over his body. The face below her was familiar, but not Fred's. It was clear from the familiar features that he must be a Weasley. She cast several quick and powerful healing charms over his body, and pulled a vial of Essence of Dittany out of her cloak. Pouring a few drops onto his face, she moved on and tried to find Potter again.

He'd moved ahead, past a few duels and was almost out of the castle. She saw several Death Eaters sprinting out after Professor Snape and Draco, and she followed. Potter began to run, and she followed, ignoring the bangs and shouts behind her. The wind whipped off her hood, revealing her disguised appearance, and she heard several calls and spells now directed toward her. Casting charms behind her, she continued on. Her shoes were slick with blood, her lungs were on fire, and she kept chasing Harry.

They ran down corridor after corridor, past suits of armor and paintings that cheered or booed them on, and she only knew to keep chasing. There were noises as the rest of the castle seemed to be waking up, and she noticed students beginning to emerge from staircases and other corridors. Harry pushed them out of the way, and she followed. They flew over the marble staircase and past the oak doors. There was blood and chaos everywhere. The Gryffindor hourglass had been broken as the rubies fell to the floor.

They went past the entrance hall and onto the grounds. The cold air ripped into her lungs, and she was surprised that Harry hadn't noticed her yet, but he seemed rather concentrated on something. The Death Eaters were barely ahead, all racing toward the gates so that they could Disapparate. There was some sort of altercation ahead, and Persy saw the groundskeeper emerge from his hut and try to stop them. There were streaks of light that flew by Persephone, and she glanced back to see Alecto and Amycus giving chase and trying to hit Potter.

Knowing that it would be best to disappear again, she Disillusioned herself and continued running. Harry threw a curse back and it hit one of the pair, who crumbled to the ground. She probably should have gone back to aide them, but she knew that Harry came first. One of the Death Eaters was casting spells at the giant man, but they didn't seem to do any good. Potter kept running, and aimed a spell at Professor Snape. Persy then realized who his target was. Potter was trying to get revenge for Professor Dumbledore's death. The golden boy was letting hatred cloud his judgment.

"_Cruc—"_ Harry yelled, the spell lighting up the night sky. Professor Snape blocked it and sneered.

"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter! You haven't got the nerve or the ability—"

"_Incarc_—"

The next spell was deflected again. That seemed to make Potter angrier than before. "Fight back! Fight back, you cowardly—"

"Coward, did you call me, Potter?" Snape asked. "Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?"

They continued their argument, and Persephone stood back. She would wait until the time was right. A spell almost hit her from behind, but hit Potter instead. He fell onto the grass, clearly in pain, and she could hear Professor Snape shouting, "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord—we are to leave him! Go! Go!"

The Death Eaters ran, obeying Snape, and Persephone followed. She was torn. It was her duty to follow them and heal their injuries, but her heart told her to stay and make sure that Harry was safe before leaving. Potter looked absolutely pissed, and staggered toward Professor Snape, his face contorted in rage. He raised his wand and shouted, "_Sectum—!"_

The spell was repelled again, and now Harry was closer to Professor Snape. She knew it wasn't appropriate to get in between two duelers, but she didn't want either of them to harm the other. Professor Snape looked equally as angry at Potter and seemed ready to actually take action against the boy. "No, Potter!" the Potion's master screamed. There was a bang and Harry flew backward, and she saw his wand fly a few feet away. Professor Snape approached him and stood over the boy. What was he going to do? Surely, he wouldn't harm him?

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them—I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so…_no!_"

Harry had dove for his wand and Professor Snape shot it away, the wand lay at her feet. Did she dare reach for it?

"Kill me then," Harry said. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward—"

"DON'T—" Professor Snape screamed, looking scarier and more frightening than she could ever imagine him looking. He looked inhuman, as if he'd lost his mind—"CALL ME A COWARD!"

Professor Snape slashed his wand at Harry, who fell back against the ground as though hit with a heavy rock. There was a rush of wings and Persephone looked up, gasping as she saw a hippogriff descend and begin to attack Professor Snape with its talons. She saw Harry get up and stumble toward Hagrid's hut. He'd be safe with Hagrid…and she needed to make sure the hippogriff didn't kill Professor Snape. She took off in a sprint after him, and several yards later she spotted him trying to Stupefy the beast. Aiming her wand at the animal, she fired off her own Stunning Spell. It successfully hit at the same time Professor Snape's did and the animal fell.

She removed the Disillusionment and moved toward him. He almost crumpled to the ground, but she hoisted his body over her arms. "Professor?"

"…I'm not a professor anymore," he muttered.

"Are you well?"

"Do I look well?" he snapped.

"No."

She didn't argue or ask any more questions. Instead, once they cleared the grounds, she concentrated and Apparated. They arrived in front of Malfoy manor, a great commotion as Death Eaters injured and uninjured tried to tell the same story. "Move!" Professor Snape barked, and they parted before them. He stepped off of her, walking with a slight limp toward the mansion. She walked behind, her hood down, and barely thought of the consequences. She was still disguised, and from the gasps she knew they recognized the cloak. Some of them began to call out to her, and she sighed.

"Will you make it on your own?" she asked.

"Yes."

She separated from her mentor and stood facing the Death Eaters. There were at least a dozen, and all of their gazes were locked on her. She wanted to flinch when she met Fenrir Greyback's gaze and he licked his lips. Instead she decided to disassociate herself from her emotions. She was here to fulfill her duty. "Whose injuries are worst?" she asked.

There was a hiss of pain as one stepped forward. "My lady," he said, stooping to bow.

She nodded and cast a silent healing charm over his obviously broken arm. It immediately snapped back into place and she heard a few murmurs through the crowd. Perhaps they'd doubted the Dark Lord's word on her skills. Either way they believed now. The next wizard stepped forward with a large laceration down his face and she healed that too. They came one at a time, each wound better than the one before, and it wasn't long before she was finished.

"I will report to the Dark Lord," she said, turning and walking into the manor.

She heard murmurs from above and entered the parlor. Professor Snape, the Dark Lord, and Draco stood in front of a fire. She noticed Wormtail in the corner, but ignored him. "My Lord?" she called. He turned, and clearly didn't recognize her for a moment. Knowing that her identity must be kept from Draco, she opened her mind up to the Dark Lord. He nodded in her direction.

"Your report?"

"I healed the injured. Yaxley was captured, and Gibbon is dead."

"Was there nothing you could do?"

"She was assisting me," Professor Snape said.

"Good, good. Did the maiden assist you as well, Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Were you able to confirm that Dumbledore is dead?" he asked her.

"I did not have time."

"Then you will return to Hogwarts and finish the year. They are still unaware of your allegiance?" he asked.

"They don't have a clue."

"You will return to me when holidays begin. Understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

She turned on her heels and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out onto the grounds. There was a growl behind her and she froze in her steps. Someone stepped closely behind her and picked up a strand of her hair, smelling it.

"You should unhand me before your master finds out," she said, struggling to remain calm.

"A werewolf has no master. I follow the cause, and enjoy the perks. Your pretty little face might just be one," Fenrir Greyback sneered, running his long nails down her back. She resisted the violent shiver.

"I must be on my way. The Dark Lord has given me a mission."

"Well, when you return I'll be sure to find you."

"If you can."

"I'm the world's best tracker, dearie. I'll find you whether you want me to or not."

Her bravery was ending. She ignored her fear and continued forward. Once she was off the grounds she Apparated back to where she left and Disillusioned herself. She ran onto the grounds and stopped once she saw the crowd. There were about a hundred students standing there, their wands in the air glowing. She removed her cloak and disguise and joined them, feeling out of place among the mass. They were mourning the loss of a great wizard and headmaster. She was mourning the loss of her future.

Because now she knew for sure that there was no escaping. After graduation, she would serve the Dark Lord, heal his Death Eaters, aid him in any way he asked without asking questions of her own, and try to hold onto her sanity. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>1. In an earlier chapter I stated that Bellatrix would be at the Battle of the Astronomy. In the movie she is there, but not in the book. Therefore, she did assemble the team to go she did not go herself. She was given a higher level of mission involving the mass Azkaban breakout that occurs in between book six and seven.<strong>

**2. Persephone really wants to be on the good guys side, but she can't... You have to feel bad for her.**

**3. The Death Eaters will now associate the Green Maiden as a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman. A select few will know her as Stephanie. **

**4. I have a bit of an obsession with Greyback. He'll be featured a few times in Part Three.**

**OTHERWISE...**

**1. Submit to the contest for a KNOW THE PERILS trailer. Search "Know the Perils Fanfiction Trailer Contest" on YouTube for the rules and prizes.**

**2. In your opinions, should I change the pairing? Choices are a) it stays the same (OC & Voldemort) b) Voldemort & Fred c) OC & Fred.**

**3. Should I change the summary? "You know the story of the Boy Who Lived, but have you heard of the Girl Who Made it Possible? Persephone Greene, unofortunate Hufflepuff sixth-year, deals with the challenges of being a pureblood during the rise of Lord Voldemort."**

**Review with your thoughts!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Rayne Says: I present the penultimate chapter to Know the Perils Part Two.**

**Thanks to UniCryin and ausumist for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-nine<strong>

There were whispers all around her.

"He can't be dead…"

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"Who did it?"

"Is Potter crying?"

"Who's headmaster now?"

"I heard it was Death Eaters."

Somehow she heard all of them distinctly without losing any of their words. Maybe it was because Persephone wasn't thinking or processing her thoughts clearly, but she didn't want to. Technically, she was partially responsible for Professor Dumbledore's death. She had helped Draco fix the Vanishing Cabinet, letting the Death Eaters into the school, and had given Draco the heart to be unable to kill the old man—letting Professor Snape do the job for him. Maybe she could pretend that she hadn't actually killed him, but the weight lay heavy on her conscience.

She noticed Ginny Weasley leading Harry Potter away from Prof—the body. It wasn't clear where they were going, but for some reason she decided to follow. It seemed to be all she was doing that night. They walked through the corridors, amongst the debris and rubble left from the battle, and arrived at the hospital wing. It took Persephone a moment to actually process that fact, but once it had she slipped into the room. It felt foreign now, tainted in some way by what she'd done that night. She'd healed enemies, used her gift and training for the dark instead of light.

Most of the people were congregated around a bed on the end where a familiar grotesque face lay. He looked slightly better now that he was resting, but it was clear that his face would never be the same. Madam Pomfrey was dabbing at his face with an ointment soaked with Dittany. Persephone tied up her hair and removed her additional robes. Then she pulled up her sleeves, and moved quietly to Madam Pomfrey's side. No one else seemed to notice her, and she leaned close to the other woman.

"What can I do?"

"Grab more Dittany."

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Potter asked the matron.

"No charm will work on these. I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," Ron Weasley said. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a—a real—?"

At this point, Persephone was soaking a clean rag in Dittany. It was a well-known fact that nothing could cure a werewolf bite, and nothing could cure a werewolf other than helping them keep their sanity during the full moon. Sometimes she wished that she could help them, but she had other duties and cures to take care of. She needed to cure a soulless man.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," a shabby man she recognized as Professor Lupin said, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and—and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though. Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state—"

Persephone tuned out the explanation. Instead she focused on gently dabbing the wash cloth on Bill's neck while Madam Pomfrey did it on his face. She heard Harry telling the story of Professor Dumbledore's death. Madam Pomfrey burst into tears and Persephone took over for her while she collected herself. It was then, in the silence of the revelation, that a beautiful sound rang through the school. It was a phoenix's lament, a song of longing, sadness, and beauty that, despite her betrayal of the light, brought tears to her eyes. She knew that the song was for Professor Dumbledore, but it also felt like it was a lament for her future.

They stood there for what seemed forever, most of them still and starring off into space. Persephone stubbornly kept her head down and kept working at Bill's face. He was in blissful unconsciousness, and she hoped he stayed that way until the pain went away. Her earlier work looked like it had helped some, but those had just been charms to stop the bleeding and dull the pain. The Dittany she'd applied on the scene looked like it had stopped the most severe of the damage.

Professor McGonagall arrived and there was more talking about Professor Snape's 'betrayal.' Despite the fact she'd known since the beginning of the year that he was a Death Eater, hearing their shock and awe at his true alliance made it difficult to swallow. She looked up from her work to see various portrayals of the emotion 'shock.' Harry looked like he was still thirsting for revenge. Former Professor Lupin appeared furious. Madam Pomfrey was still sniffling. Professor McGonagall looked horrified, and Persy figured that it was probably due to her trust in the man. This was proven by her words.

"This is all my fault. My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him. I don't think he knew they were coming."

Persy was sure the opposite was true. Professor Snape knew everything, and she'd told him days before that they were making progress on the mission. He'd probably been waiting every night for the signal. It was Persephone's fault more so than Professor McGonagall's. The woman had thought she knew him, and trusted him to save the day. Persy had known from the beginning what sending for Professor Snape would do in that situation. He would do what Draco could not, and he had.

"I messed up, Harry," Ron Weasley said, looking abashed. "We did like you told us: We checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Ginny, and Neville went to keep watch on it…but Malfoy got past us."

"He came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch. He was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm—"

"His Hand of Glory. Gives light only to the holder, remember?" Ron said.

"Anyway," Ginny Weasley continued, "he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black—"

"—Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Fred and George's. I'm going to have a word with them about who they let buy their products."

"We tried everything, Lumos, Incendio. Nothing could penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

Persephone hadn't given Draco enough credit. He clearly had panned further ahead than she had, and knew what to think of for different scenarios. It was also clear from his defensive tactic that he actually hadn't wanted any other students to be hurt. Just like she'd thought, he was too soft. It was a wonder the Death Eaters hadn't questioned it and decided to disobey his plan.

The conversation of the events of the night continued, and Persephone was slightly amused and curious as to why they hadn't noticed her. Surely, they were members of the Order of the Phoenix and, as such, should be suspicious of an unknown witch taking care of one of their members. Instead they continued talking, and she kept doing her job. It was as if she was invisible, but she knew for a fact that she had removed her illusion and was clearly visible. Perhaps it was as the Dark Lord said, she didn't look a threat and so no one suspected her to be one. It could also be the yellow Hufflepuff tie around her neck that proclaimed her to be 'friendly.' Either way, no one asked her why she was there or who she was.

"It's not your fault," Professor Lupin said firmly. "Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you and Luna."

Not true; Professor Snape didn't kill unless directly ordered to.

It seemed odd for her to be there. After all she, like Professor Snape, was a traitor in their midst. Of course she wasn't important enough to warrant a search or questioning, but didn't they realize she was listening in? Didn't they see her? She almost wanted to scream at them, tell them to open their eyes and realize there were wolves in sheep skin all around them, but she knew that went against her orders. The Dark Lord had instructed her to finish her year. There were N.E.W.T.s to be taken, trunks to pack, and books to return to the library. It was the end of her time at Hogwarts, and the end of her life as she knew it. What would happen to her after this? What would happen to the world now that the most powerful enemy of the Dark Lord was dead?

The hospital wing doors burst open, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried in. They were followed by a beautiful-looking girl who was vaguely familiar to Persephone, although she wasn't sure from where. There were tearstains on the girl's face and they all rushed forward to join the group around Bill. Deciding that she had done enough to save the man, she backed away and sat down on an empty bed. Mrs. Weasley kissed her son's bloody forehead in a gesture so motherly it made Persy's heart ache. What if that had been Fred? Would she have been allowed to do that?

"…And Dumbledore…" Mr. Weasley said. "Minerva, is it true…Is he really…?"

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing, tears falling onto Bill's face and smearing some of the blood away. "Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks….It's not r-really important…but he was a very handsome little b-boy…always very handsome…and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" the blonde girl said suddenly, and it was at her voice that Persephone recognized her. The girl was Fleur Delacour, the champion from Beauxbatons in the Triwizard Tournament. But what was she doing here? "What do you mean, ''e was _going_ to be married?"

"Well—only that—"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore? You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

Oh, she was his fiancée.

"No, that's not what I—"

"Because 'e will! It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," Mrs. Weasley said, "but I thought perhaps—given how—how he—"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped? What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she said, grabbing the ointment Mrs. Weasley had been putting on Bill, despite the fact Persephone had already applied enough to the region. However, she wasn't about to bring attention to herself by saying so.

It was clear from Fleur's words that she did love Bill, and it was her words and actions that brought up Fred's own words on the meaning of love. If that had been Fred in the bed, Persy knew she would be doing exactly what Fleur was—even if it meant endangering herself and betraying the Dark Lord.

Through a strange dialogue, it appeared that Fleur would get to wear a goblin-made tiara on her wedding day, and then Mrs. Weasley and the girl were crying and hugging. No one seemed quite sure how to take the sudden change in emotion, especially Persephone. It felt like she was intruding on a family, because that's what they were. Despite the fact she was in love with a member of the family, she wasn't a part of it…and maybe she never would be.

If the tears that hung in her eyes stubbornly refused to fall before, they refused to stay at that thought. They fell down her face, one at a time, hanging on the edge of her chin before falling onto her lap. She wanted this, wanted to be a part of Fred's life that was more permanent, but she knew she didn't belong. The Greene family was sworn to the Dark Lord, practically Death Eaters, and she had already practically earned herself an Azkaban sentence. His family would never accept her if they knew, and neither would Fred.

The doors opened again and Hagrid strode in, looking much worse than any of them. His eyes were practically swollen shut and his nose was as a red as a tomato. There was a handkerchief in his hand and he blew his nose into it, shaking as he did so. "I've…I've done it, Professor," he choked out. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin' down, but he says he'll be righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said, standing up. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses—Slughorn can represent Slytherin==that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."

Hagrid nodded and left. Professor McGonagall then summoned Potter to speak with, and they left too. Persephone didn't know what to do. There weren't any more people that need healing, no one was waiting for her to answer questions, and she was free to go whenever she wanted. So she stood up and walked out without anyone noticing.

The corridors were empty, and she knew that she _would _be noticed if she were caught in the corridors now. So she Disillusioned herself and walked. There wasn't really a place for her to go. She didn't want to go to the Hufflepuff common room, or the library, or the Room of Requirement. Nowhere in Hogwarts felt safe or welcoming anymore. She felt like a stranger in her own home.

Draco was gone, and so were Graham and Lydia. Professors Snape and Riddle too. None of the people she'd called friend were here. She wouldn't be at Hogwarts for much longer. So she walked and looked at everything that she'd been too busy to look at in the past two years. There were paintings and suits of armor. Statues and tapestries that looked as old as the castle itself. Her footsteps echoed lonely on the floor, the only sounds her soft breathing and steps. Had the castle even noticed her passing through its oak doors on her first day? Would it notice her leaving?

She remembered that feeling in her stomach when she'd stepped into the Great Hall for the first time. There had been students at every table, all chatting and measuring them up, and they'd waited with eager breath for their name to be called...

"Bell, Katie," Professor McGonagall said.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat said after barely touching the girl's head.

Ruckus from the red table.

"Daniels, Lydia…. Ravenclaw!"

Cheers from the blue table.

"Greene, Persephone," Professor McGonagall said, her eyes sweeping over the gaggle of first-years. Persy stepped forward, feeling like she was about to be sick, and climbed up onto the stool. She felt the Hat touch her head, pressing down on her hair, and she waited. She would be in Slytherin; all of the Greene family had.

_"Oh hello," a growling voice said in her head, and she realized the Hat was talking to her_. _"Another Greene, eh? Well I suppose Slytherin would be the place for you, wouldn't it?"_

_ "Yes," she replied. Her mother and father would be proud of her there. She would do well there._

_ "Smart, are we? Perhaps Ravenclaw is better."_

_ "No."_

_ "Brave, huh? Gryffindor would be good."_

_ "Definitely not."_

_ "Then there's only one place for you, little Greene maiden…_

"Hufflepuff!"

Polite applause from the yellow table.

She took her seat in a daze, feeling her heart beat rapidly. It had to be a mistake….There was no way… It couldn't be…

"Montague, Graham," Professor McGonagall said, and Persy looked up to see a lanky boy stride up to the stool and jump onto it.

"Slytherin!"

Roars from the green table.

It was then that she realized no one liked Hufflepuffs.

Her feet stopped in front of a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff: the founder of her House, the woman who treated all students equally regardless of blood status or of who their parents were. Perhaps that was why she'd been placed in the yellow house; so that her parent's expectations would not define who she was as they would have been in Slytherin house. It had made her an outcast though, which allowed her to study medicine and potions without being noticed. It allowed her not to be an enemy of the Slytherin house, which allowed her to become Graham's fiancée. It allowed her to have friends in all of the houses.

Perhaps that was Hufflepuff's purpose in Hogwarts. It wasn't there to divide them or ask them to live up to its standards. It accepted them as they were and allowed them to be themselves. It was probably why people assumed Hufflepuff students were friendly. They didn't have to obey House rivalries or hate someone for no reason. They were allowed to be mates with whoever they wanted to.

She sat down beneath the portrait, thinking. Seven years of hating her House, hating her position, and it was only now she realized all of the chances it provided her. It gave her invisibility and a trust that people assumed she deserved. Had the Hat been right all along? But when she remembered it seemed as though she had chosen her own place. She'd denied all of the other Houses, except Slytherin. Why hadn't it put her in Slytherin?

Her question remained unanswered.

There was a loud clang as the watchtower proclaimed it was almost morning. Suddenly exhausted, she realized that it had been a long night full of life-changing events. She made her way down the Hufflepuff dungeons and made her way into the dormitory. It startled her to see Heidi Kirke sitting upright on her bed, eyes glazed, and it made her heart stop when her head turned slowly toward Persephone.

"Report?" she said in a voice not her own.

"He's really dead. It's over."

"Good," she replied, grinning from ear to ear. Heidi gave a shudder and then raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

"In the loo."

"Oh, well, good night."

"Good night."

Persephone got ready for bed and climbed under her blankets. As a last thought, she grasped the Hufflepuff quilt she'd been given on her first day and dragged it up to her chin. It smelled of warm bread, pine needles, and some kind of perfume, and she held it tightly. That was what the quilt was for, and Hufflepuff too she guessed—it was meant to comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>1. So there is a reason no one ever notices her. It's mainly because she's not extraordinary and she doesn't doing anything odd, but she's also a Hufflepuff, and nobody cares about them. It's true. There are only six Hufflepuffs given a good amount of attention in the series: Cedric Diggory, Professor Sprout, Tonks (although the fact she's a Hufflepuff is never really discussed), Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillian, and Hannah Abbot. One might make an argument for Susan Bones. <strong>

**2. Instead of skimming over the conversation about Bill and Fleur's wedding it's there for a reason. **

**3. The reason for her being sorted in Hufflepuff will be addressed further in part three. **

**OTHER NOTES:**

**1. Search "Know the Perils Fanfiction Trailer Contest" if you wish to enter. I'd really like to see this story gain something.**

**2. I think I'll keep the summary, but more opinions on changing the pairing? I'd probably get more hits if I mention Fred, right?**

**Read and review. **


	57. Chapter 57

**Rayne Says: Sorry for the tardiness in the update, but I've officially started university. Updates will now be on a weekly basis. **

**You may have noticed that Know the Perils has now changed to Romance/Angst and OC/Fred Weasley. I believe that works better for the overall story now that it's more developed.**

**Thanks to leafstone, UniCryin, ausumist, and aimz666 for the reviews. Keep up your amazing work, and thank you for your dedication.**

**Anything you recognize (plot, dialogue, writing, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read and Enjoy the last chapter of KNOW THE PERILS Part Two "Read the Signs."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

In the days following Professor Dumbledore's death, Persephone spent most of her time in the hallway by Helga Hufflepuff's portrait. She would eat breakfast with the other subdued students, grab her books, and go to the corridor. Then she would sit down on the floor and study for her N.E.W.T.s. They'd been postponed until after the funeral, but that didn't mean she should slack on her studies. It was clear that Katie Bell would most likely have to return to Hogwarts in the next year to finish the learning she'd missed during her time in St. Mungo's. Persy wondered what Graham and Lydia would do to finish theirs.

It was apparent once everyone she cared for was gone that she was quite alone. No one to study with or ask questions of and no one to have expectations of her beyond graduating. It was in these days that Persy spent most of her time penning letters to Fred. He, like the rest of the Weasley family, was devastated by their loss of mentor and friend. He'd been worried over her, quite panicked that she'd been caught in the crossfire, but she'd lied and told him that she'd arrived at Hogwarts before the battle had begun. Instead of asking comfort of Fred, she comforted him. He didn't cry—not that she would have thought less of him for it—but she was there for all of his worries.

There was also the problem of Bill. His wounds had taken on a ragged appearance, still looking as fresh as the day he'd received them, but it didn't seem to wear on his emotions. He was all smiles and laughs, sharing intimate moments with Fleur, and joking with his brothers the next. Fred and George had come to visit, and, per her request, Fred had pretended that she wasn't there. Although he had at one point blatantly declared that he fancied girls with mystery and healing powers. Everyone had laughed and assumed it was another one of his jokes, but Persy knew better.

In the moments when no one was looking, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her so hard she thought her lips would bruise. They'd slipped out through a secret passage into the forest and had made the best of the good weather. It did seem unfair to all of the students' somber moods that the sun was shining brightly and the wind smelled like a meadow full of flowers. They hadn't talked much, just held each other and listened to their hearts beat in sync, but it was enough for Persephone. She didn't know how many of these moments she had left. If she was working for the Dark Lord, would she still be able to see Fred? What did he expect of her after she graduated?

Harry Potter and his friends seemed to be taking the headmaster's death particularly hard. They kept to themselves, talked only in whispers, and hid from the other curious students. The only times Persephone saw them was when they visited the hospital wing. She'd actually seen more of Fleur Delacour than she ever had during the year the French girl had been living at Hogwarts. Fleur had stubbornly refused to return home and had taken up to sleeping in the bed beside Bill whenever sleep overcame her.

"…so eet ees lucky 'e is marrying me, because ze British overcook their meat, I'ave always said this."

"When did you say that?" Bill laughed, reaching up his hand to trace Fleur's face.

"All ze time."

"Then I'm a lucky man."

They kissed, Fleur being careful not to touch his wounds, and Persephone looked away. Despite the fact she'd thought herself invisible, sometimes it appeared that some of the others did notice her. Bill would thank her when she changed his dressings. Fleur would ask for her help when they needed a new dose of Dreamless Sleep or another potion. She was glad to help when Madam Pomfrey wasn't around, and somewhat glad to be noticed.

The castle was full of foreign witches and wizards and those of power. The headmistress of Beauxbatons had arrived in her powder blue carriage drawn by flying horses, and the Minister of Magic was staying in one of the empty wings. She knew if her mother were around she'd be hissing about connections, but strangely both of her parents had been rather absent as of late. Their letters were short and to the point, and she wondered what the Dark Lord was having them do. In their last letter, they'd told her to do her best on her exams and that they would see her when she returned home.

It was late on Sunday evening and she was buried inside of her Transfiguration text. The incantations and wand movements were becoming blurred in her mind, and she shut it with a sigh. "I can see I'm needed," a voice said, and a form sat beside her.

"You're lucky you didn't have to go through this."

"Inventory is just as bad," Fred said, kissing her cheek. "You have no idea what it's like to open a box to check what's inside only to have it blow up in your face."

"True," she said, turning to kiss him softly.

"Any plans for holidays?"

She tried to think of a suitable lie. "I plan on furthering my studies…and traveling."

"Studying over holidays? Where's the fun in that? You need to go wild and do naughty things."

"You already make me do naughty things," she murmured, burying her face into his neck.

"We should do them more often."

"Fred Weasley, what would your mother say?"

"Marry her first," he said, completely straight-faced. There was a moment of silence between the two when they both were apparently trying to figure out if he'd been joking or not. It was broken when he gave a lopsided smile and kissed her cheek. "We'll just have to see about that. After all, if Bill's wedding is as amazing as Fleur's making it out to be I'll have to outdo them. Maybe a double wedding with George and Angelina…"

"Or get Harry Potter to do the ceremony."

"You're a genius, Seph!" he laughed, tackling her onto the grass. "Seriously though, what are your plans for after Hogwarts? Are you still going to be a healer at St. Mungo's?"

"I'm…not entirely sure. I've been offered a position in a household."

"Like a private nurse? I could use one of those," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You already have one, and yes. I'd take care of the master and his…children."

Although calling Death Eaters children seemed almost offensive.

"That sounds cool. You'll still have time to see me though, right?"

"I'll make time," she promised.

They kissed and she was glad that she'd lived through that horrible night to be able to kiss Fred again, but it still remained bittersweet. How many of his kisses did she have left? How many times would he laugh at her veiled truths of her real life? She would enjoy the days until it was over.

But did it have to end? Couldn't she remain like this forever? Why did she have to pick a side and why did she have to follow it? She'd known for her entire life that she was a pureblood, and that she had certain duties to fulfill. She was supposed to marry, have children, and take care of the home. Her primary plan to marry Graham had fallen apart. The Dark Lord had forbidden any of the pureblood boys from seeing her. The place she was supposed to call home wasn't. Where did that leave her?

She guessed it was in Fred Weasley's arms, and she didn't mind.

They spent most of the afternoon together until he'd gone off to spend time with his brother and she'd returned to studying. So many of the other sixth-years were overtaken with grief that it seemed as if she was the only one worried about her scores. Of course if she didn't score well enough she never would become a healer of any credentials. She was sure that 'hired personally by the Dark Lord' wouldn't work on a resume next to a Transfiguration score of D.

Between tending to Bill, spending time with Fred, and studying for her N.E.W.T.s, she'd almost forgotten about the funeral. Almost. It was on the day she was supposed to have taken her Defense Against the Dark Arts exam (an irony she didn't want to think of), and everyone had gathered by the side of the lake. She could see the Giant Squid in the distance, breaking the surface of the water, and the mermaids off to the side. The ghosts floated in midair, looking hardly tangible as the bright sunlight filtered through their forms. There were hundreds of chairs set up, but it was still not enough for everyone. She saw the former and present Ministers of Magic, that damn toad Umbridge, and the reporter Rita Skeeter. Some people had come from countries far off, some from only in Hogsmeade, but they were all there for the same reason.

She saw that Harry Potter and his friends had gotten seats near the front. Fred was with them, as were the rest of the Weasleys. She'd chosen to stand in the back, and watch the procession like a stranger. It was easier to pretend she didn't have a part in Professor Dumbledore's death. It was simpler to imagine that she was just another Hufflepuff among the crowd who had gone down to breakfast one morning and heard the news that the headmaster was dead. But she couldn't pretend, or even imagine, that she didn't have anything to do with it.

In her heart, she was just as guilty as Professor Snape, or even Draco. Although she may not have lifted her wand against him, she hadn't done anything to help him either. In fact, she'd helped orchestrate the very night of his death, and had been doing so for months. Why was it only now that she felt the guilt or remorse that had been kept away from her for months? Was it because the deed was done? Persephone didn't know, and it wouldn't change a thing. Professor Dumbledore was dead.

The mermaids began to sing, and she felt weak. Of course, she'd known the consequences of killing Professor Dumbledore. He'd be dead, but she hadn't understood the full cost. There were over a two hundred people at the funeral all in various states of distress, sorrow, or confusion, and she hadn't counted on that. It also wasn't counting the number of people not at the funeral who were mourning.

She could hear several people crying, and those that she couldn't hear she could see. Several heads turned, and she followed to see Hagrid walking up the row in between the seats. He appeared to be crying silently, and he was holding what she assumed was Professor Dumbledore's body, wrapped in purple velvet with gold stars. Persephone stood there, in the bright sunlight and warm breeze, and felt cold. Her mother would have called it sympathy for the dead. She called it remorse.

Hagrid walked up the aisle and placed the body down at the marble table. Then he turned around and, with a large gulp, began to cry loudly. He pulled out a handkerchief that looked like a pillow case and blew his nose with a large trumpeting noise that made Dolores Umbridge's face turn bright purple, and caused Persephone to smile.

A short man with tufty hair stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's body, and began to speak. Persephone was so far in the back she could only hear every other word, but it gave her little idea about the man. She almost wished she'd gotten to know him, or taken more care in noticing his odd speeches. The fact was that she'd felt ignored by Professor Dumbledore, and had returned the gesture.

She looked around the crowd, noticing even more tears and handkerchiefs. She also noted that not many pureblood families were among them. Sure there were the Weasleys and Longbottoms, but the Malfoys, Crabbes, and Yaxleys were absent. Those who had aligned themselves with the Dark Lord had made it clear in this one act of disrespect. But Persephone stood there, and wasn't sure if her being there meant anything at all.

Would Professor Dumbledore notice her among the people? Would he know that she had helped in his demise, and helped to ensure that Harry Potter would win the war? She didn't know. What she did understand was that the true war would begin the second that students stepped off of the Hogwarts Express. They would be swept into their parent's arms, taken home, and watched over for the summer. If they returned to Hogwarts it would be under duress. She knew that playtime was over, that her vacation from reality was ending, and that it was time to accept it. There was no waking from her nightmare, no comforting whisper in the dark that she was safe really, that it was all in her imagination; the last and greatest of the world's protectors had died, and they were all more alone than they had ever been before.

She came back from her reverie with a shudder and realized that the short man had finished speaking. Several people screamed, and she looked up in shock as bright white flames surrounded Professor Dumbledore's body. They got higher and higher until the body was no longer visible. Persy could see strange shapes in the smoke, and for a second she thought she saw a phoenix fly up into the air. A second later the fire vanished, and in its place was a white marble tomb surrounding both Professor Dumbledore and the table on which he laid.

Arrows flew through the air from centaurs' bows, and then it was over.

She was about to leave when she took a final gaze in Fred's direction. He met her gaze with his own and mouthed the words 'Meet me.' She nodded once, and walked into the forest. It swallowed her whole and the sounds of the funeral faded away into the background. All she could hear was the sound of her feet on the ground and her breath. She passed by trees of all shapes and sizes, gnarled and beautiful, and sat down beneath a great oak.

Persephone leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, mentally going through all of the things she needed to do. She could study later, panic later, but for now she would just be. There was a rustle in the bushes nearby and she quickly grasped her wand. "Relax, it's just me," Fred said, stepping out and taking a seat beside her.

"I'll try to relax now."

He kissed her softly. "What did you think?"

"About what?"

"About the service," he clarified.

"Oh…it was very nice."

"It was amazing. I'll remember it until I die."

"Then what?"

"Then I'll do something better."

"You're rather prideful."

"Maybe I am," he said, kissing her again. "But what's the harm?"

She thought for a second. "I guess there isn't a problem….Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't be involved…as much in your life. My new job is demanding."

"That's okay. I'll take what I can get," he said, reaching to pull her against him. His body was warm and she could hear his heartbeat. It was soothing, almost relaxing her into a stupor, and she closed her eyes.

She'd needed to say that they couldn't be involved anymore, that the risks were too great, that he'd be in danger, that he couldn't help her…but she couldn't say it. She needed Fred Weasley on a level she'd never needed anyone before. Persephone wasn't ready to say that she loved him, but she knew it. A person was supposed to sacrifice their relationship to protect the one they loved, but she wasn't a noble Gryffindor. She was selfish.

"We ought to get back," Persephone said, standing up and pulling him up. Fred reached out his hand for hers.

Her hand automatically closed around his, but in spite of everything, in spite of the dark and twisting path she saw stretching ahead for herself, in spite of the horrors she'd seen and knew must come, whether in a month, in a year, or in ten, she felt her heart lift at the thought that there was still one last golden day of peace to enjoy with Fred Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>THUS ENDS KNOW THE PERILS PART TWO.<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

**Rayne Says: Firstly, updates will now fall most likely on Saturday. In some cases, due to events, it may end up being on Friday or Sunday instead. They will be on a weekly basis. **

**Thanks to UniCryin, ausumist, aimz666, and ElmKey (your review almost made me cry, thank you so much!) for the reviews. Your support means the world to me.**

**Part Three of Know the Perils is entitled "Crumble From Within" and is taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Therefore, anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>So please read, review, and enjoy the beginning of the end of KNOW THE PERILS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The two figures appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.

"Hello, pretty," said the taller and thicker of the two.

"Hello, ugly," replied Persephone Greene.

Her companion attempted to move closer and hook an arm around her waist, but she easily stepped to the side, trampling a few flowers next to the neatly manicured hedge, and avoided him. Fenrir Greyback aggravated her to no end. It was a well-known fact among the Death Eaters that she and he were at odds with one another. He kept trying to seduce her (at least she assumed. It was difficult to tell between his appetite for flesh in the sexual sense or the hunger sense) and she continued to avoid him as best she could. It was a game of wolf and rabbit they played, and, for the moment, she had the upper hand. Her latest assignment had kept her a remarkable distance away from him and she'd enjoyed the break from the smell of rotten meat on his breath.

"You think he'll be glad to see you?" he asked, his face falling in and out of shadows as the branches of overhanging trees broke the moonlight. "I heard about what happened to Selwyn."

"It's not my fault he didn't alert me until the infection had set in. He was being an idiot."

He smirked, but didn't say anything else. They turned right, and into the driveway of Malfoy Manor. There was a pair of wrought-iron gates standing in the way of their entry, but neither of them stopped to ask for entry. Despite the fact that Greyback didn't have a Dark Mark, he gained entry through the use of his blood, and from his promise to be a 'watchdog' for the meetings. It gave Persy no end of pleasure to think of him sitting on his hind legs and whining on the grass while she was able to stand in the corner and just be there for appearances' sake.

As they walked, Greyback growled at a few albino peacocks that were strutting on the grounds, and pointed his wand in a threatening manner. "Lucius wouldn't be pleased if you killed his pets."

"I bet they taste like chicken," he said.

The manor finally came into sight, and, as always, looked magnificent. She'd since discovered from her entrances from the grounds that the windows were diamond-paned and had cost more than Persephone's entire wardrobe. The lights from within glowed through the glass, looking both inviting and haunting, and the gravel crackled underneath their feet. Greyback stopped before the front door, throwing her a heated glance, which she ignored. Opening the door, she proceeded into the hallway.

Persephone always felt as though the eyes of the portraits on the walls were looking at her, which they probably were. They were all pale, sallow-faced, and pretentious-looking. Of course, those were Malfoy traits. She stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, and took a deep breath. Then she turned the bronze handle.

The drawing room was about three-quarters full of silent people who were sitting at a long and ornate table. Her eyes drifted across the room and noticed a chaise carelessly pushed against the wall along with some other furniture. She drifted toward it and took a seat. It was a general rule that the Green Maiden never sat with the other Death Eaters, because she was not a true member, but still part of the collective group. There was a roaring fire underneath the ornate mantle and she decided she'd rather look at that than at the other people in the room. However, her gaze naturally turned upward to the floating form in the air. She vaguely recognized the witch as a professor at Hogwarts, but had never attended any of her classes. No one else at the table seemed to be looking at the woman, except for the pale-faced Draco Malfoy.

The summer had not been kind to him, and he looked worse than ever. His parents were only equal to his sickly-looking pallor. She expected that having the Dark Lord stay at your home and dine with you would take its toll on any witch or wizard, even those of high standing. He met her gaze for a moment, but there was none of the warmth that would have been there had she not been in disguise. Sometimes she cursed the blue eyes and blonde hair that hid her true features from the Death Eaters. Draco desperately needed a friend among the ranks.

She finally let her gaze fall onto the Dark Lord, but he wasn't looking at her. Ever since her graduation, he'd ignored her more than before. It seemed that getting what he wanted wasn't entirely what he wanted. He gave orders, and she followed them. There were no complications or entanglements between them. There was understanding. Ever since the beginning of summer she'd attended to him on a weekly basis and worked on healing his soul. Her spell worked, for the most part, but the progress was slow. It took a month to do even a fraction of good.

There was noise as two more Death Eaters entered the room. She recognized Yaxley, freed from Azkaban along with the others, and Professor Snape—now Severus as he'd asked her to call him. It did seem improper to call her professor by his first name, but he'd told her that they were colleagues now.

"Yaxley, Snape. You are very nearly late," the Dark Lord said. "Snape, here. Yaxley—beside Dolohov."

Severus took the seat to the Dark Lord's immediate right, and Yaxley went to his designated spot. Her eyes followed Severus as he sat down, and waited for the question she knew was coming.

"So?" asked the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."

"Saturday…at nightfall," he repeated, his gaze locking onto Severus'. The Dark Lord's gaze was intense, but Severus' was calm. Any other wizard would have pissed themselves. The Dark Lord gave his version of a smile. "Good. Very good. And this information comes—"

"—from the source we discussed."

"My Lord," came another voice, and all of the faces at the table turned to Yaxley. "My Lord, I have heard differently." There was a silence, and he continued. "Dawlish, the Auror, let it slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

Severus smiled. "My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."

"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain."

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," Severus pointed out, and Persephone held in a giggle. It would be childish to point out the obvious. "I assure _you_, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" laughed Amycus Carrow.

The Dark Lord didn't laugh, or even smile. Instead his gaze traveled upward to the body floating overhead, and Persy could clearly see him thinking. He'd been thinking all summer: making plans to take over the Ministry, thinking of ways to kill Potter, and overall thinking of how to win the war with few casualties on his side. It wasn't that he cared about his followers; he just wanted to be the one who lost the fewest pieces in the game. Persephone knew that she was his rook, and she would be brought into the game soon, but she wasn't sure that she was ready.

"My Lord," Yaxley said, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transport the boy—"

The Dark Lord held up his hand, and Yaxley stopped speaking. He turned back to Severus. "Where are they going to hide the boy next?"

"At the home of one of the order. The place, according to my source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."

"Well, Yaxley?" the Dark Lord called down the table, raising his non-existent eyebrows. "_Will_ the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"

"My Lord, I have—with difficulty, and after great effort—succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."

Many of the people around the table looked impressed, but Persephone knew better. One person, even one of higher standing, did not a difference make. The Dark Lord was counting down the days until he controlled the Ministry and he was growing impatient. He'd recently taken out his frustrations on one of the Malfoys' peacocks, removing the head with a Cutting Curse, before killing it completely. There was a small hope in her mind that he might do the same to Yaxley.

"It is a start. But Thickness is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."

And result in Yaxley's demise she assumed.

"Yes—my Lord, that is true—but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."

Persephone stopped focusing on the conversation. She'd heard it all before in various reports given both by her and from the other Death Eaters: so and so was under the Imperius Curse, they'd turned another person in this or that department to their side…on and on and on. She'd grown rather bored with it all. Planning an attack was one thing, but planning defense was another. It had taken her a few moments to accept that as Fred was a part of the Order he would be in danger, and that she would most likely have a hand in that danger. However, she'd made a promise to herself that if she ever saw Fred injured during one of the attacks, she would tend to him first and suffer the consequences later.

She started listening again when the Dark Lord's conversation began to grow darker. "I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."

His proclamation of intent was finished with a long cry of misery and pain. Many of the Death Eaters looked down to where the sound had come from in surprise. The Dark Lord, without changing his tone or gaze, spoke. "Wormtail, have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"

"Yes, m-my Lord," gasped the pathetic barely-human being that was Wormtail. He scrambled out of his seat and left the room. There was a moment when the Dark Lord's gaze quickly shifted to Persy and she understood her command. Nodding once, she too stood up and left. She took no pleasure in her assignment, hated it even, but it was what she had to do.

She walked down the staircase. The lights grew dimmer until the only way she could see was from the occasional torch every ten feet or so. Her footsteps echoed on the stones and when she finally reached the bottom she almost held her breath. It stank horribly in the dungeons, but it wasn't meant to be a palace. She could hear Wormtail cursing and the faint, anguished cries of the prisoner. She walked into the cell and stood for a moment.

"You've done enough damage," she said. "Stop."

Wormtail gave one last kick to the wizard's stomach and then backed away. He walked past her and murmured, "I was once his favorite too."

"You were a tool, just as I am."

He huffed and left, leaving her alone with the still form on the ground. She sighed and kneeled down beside the man, assessing the damage before healing it. Wormtail had cracked two of his ribs, broken one, and it looked like his nose was broken again. With a couple waves of her wand, they healed and he looked almost as good as new—if it weren't for the unwashed smell, matted hair, and obvious malnutrition he was suffering from.

"Mr. Ollivander, would you like some water?" she asked.

He could only nod. She grabbed the tin cup beside him and charmed water into it. Cradling his head, she managed to pour a good half of it into his mouth before he choked. It was terrible seeing him like this. She still remembered when he'd given her her wand in Diagon Alley, seven years ago. It had been the fourth one she'd tried, and it had instantly made a vase full of dead flowers bloom. He'd had a twinkle in his eyes then, a way of smiling that clearly said he enjoyed helping young children find their magic. Now his eyes were dim and tired, but he soldiered on. The Dark Lord wouldn't let him die, no matter how many times he begged, and Persephone had been forced to bring him back from the brink of death three times now.

"You were always such a good girl," he croaked.

"I still am."

He fell into unconsciousness and quiet, and she balled up some spare cloth in the corner for a pillow. She doubted he was very comfortable on the cold stone floor, but they didn't give amenities to prisoners. The only gift the Dark Lord gave was death.

Mr. Ollivander wasn't the only prisoner of the Dark Lord. There were a few others, and they all required her looking-after. So, after closing and locking Mr. Ollivander's cell, she moved onto the next. This wizard had publically humiliated Selwyn at some point and the wizard had made it his personal vendetta to hunt him down. Hence why Selwyn had ended up injured and infected when he'd finally summoned her. The wizard was a raggedy-looking fellow with yellow teeth and a broken arm. She knew that Selwyn made a point to visit every morning for a good beating to his enemy. The Dark Lord allowed his followers some sport after all. It wasn't as if he was hurting anyone, because his enemy was a Mudblood.

Sometimes the members of her class disgusted her.

It took a good ten minutes before she was done with all of the prisoners. Mr. Ollivander had had the worst of the injuries, because he was the Dark Lord's top priority. For some reason, he wanted information from the wand-maker that he couldn't get anywhere else. Once she was done with her tasks, and she'd ruined another one of her shirts with blood, she went back upstairs and to the meeting. There was laughter echoing around, but she didn't get to hear the joke because by the time she entered it had stopped.

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time. You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest?"

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange whispered, and for some reason she was on the verge of tears. "At the first chance!"

"You shall have it," the Dark Lord said. "And in your family, so in the world…we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of true blood remain…."

In her time with the Dark Lord, Persephone had learned he was a fan of genocide—of any kind of death really—as long as those who died were not pure. She had also come to realize that her family, while as pure as any of the others, were relatively low on his list of Important Families that Must Survive the Coming War. Persephone herself was somewhat important, but her parents weren't.

She noticed that the Dark Lord was holding a different wand in his hands than usual. Instead of his yew wand, he held one that looked like elm. She guessed that he'd taken one from his followers. They'd probably given it up willingly. He flicked it at the floating body and the figure came to life, groaning and struggling against her invisible bonds.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked.

Severus raised his eyes to the 'guest.' The other Death Eaters were finally looking at the figure like he'd given them permission to gawk. The woman continued to turn in the air and, as she came around to face the head of the table, she croaked, "Severus! Help me!"

"Ah, yes," said Severus as the body turned again.

"And you, Draco?" the Dark Lord asked as he stroked the giant snake around his neck with the hand not holding his wand. Persy had learned to live with Nagini, but that didn't make her hate the reptile any less. "But you would not have taken her classes. For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There were a few murmurs, a cackle, and then silence again.

"Yes…Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles…how they aren't so different from us…"

Selwyn spat on the floor in disgust as Charity Burbage revolved and faced Severus again.

"Severus…please…please…"

"Silence," the Dark Lord said, gagging the woman with magic. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet_. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance….She would have us mate with Muggles…or, no doubt, werewolves…."

There was no laughing, because everyone in the room recognized the anger and contempt in the Dark Lord's voice. The woman turned to face Severus again, and Persy noticed tears falling down her face and into her hair. Severus' face did not change from the mask her wore, and she was turned away again.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

There was a flash of green light that blinded Persephone for a moment. Charity Burbage's body fell onto the table with a resounding thump, causing several Death Eaters to jump out of their chairs or, in Draco's case, fall out of them.

"Dinner, Nagini," the Dark Lord said softly, and the snake slithered from his shoulders and onto the polished wood dining table.

* * *

><p><strong>1. It never says that Greyback was at the meeting, but I really enjoyed the scene I imagined so I decided to put it in. There will be a good amount of Greyback in this part.<strong>

**2. It does feel odd to go from writing 'Professor Snape' to 'Severus.' He is mostly referred to as Snape in the books. **

**3. Fred will appear eventually, just be patient. **

**UNRELATED: ~The fanfiction trailer contest is still going on. You have until 10/31/2012 to submit (date may be changed based on lack of entries), and I would really appreciate it. Search "Know the Perils Fanfiction Trailer Contest" on YouTube and it should be the first two entries. **

**Thank you and, again, please review!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Rayne Says: This chapter is more of a interlude as it kind of is for Harry. Most of chapter two of DH is newspaper articles about Dumbledore, but I couldn't force Persy to read something she probably wouldn't. **

**Thanks to aimz666, ElmKey, UniCryin, ausumist, musicmiss18, and the anonymous guest for the reviews. **

**Anything you recognize (plot, dialogue, characters, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Persephone swore. Rubbing her bruised knee with her hands she managed to stand up and, in defiance and hatred, kicked her trunk. It was a stupid thing to do really, but she needed to take out her pent up aggression on _something_. Why not the very thing that had tripped her? She had been emptying out her closet, something she hadn't done for years, and had struggled to pull out a particularly stuck piece of clothing and, upon succeeding, had tripped. It seemed an odd sense of justice for inanimate objects.

She'd actually never thought about how much junk she possessed until now. Now that she was forced to choose only a bagful of items to take with her, she was noticing how little any of her belongings meant to her. There was also the mistake of realizing that the house-elves only cleaned the floor and visually apparent parts of her room, and not the interior—such as the closet. She'd found debris from years before: old quills, potion ingredients that had long since expired, one sock out of a pair, and old papers she'd written for classes.

She now proceeded more cautiously, not wanting to end up on her arse again. There was her emerald gown from her first and last Christmas as Graham's fiancée, the crimson blouse she'd worn on many of her dates with Fred, a copy of her _Advanced Potion-Making_ book that she'd scribbled answers and additions to, and a box of melted Chocolate Frogs underneath that. She sighed and filed through the remainder of her clothing. There were the gowns and formal dresses for pureblood occasions, her dressing robes from the Yule Ball of her fifth year, uniforms for Hogwarts, and numerous single items. What she was able to separate she placed on the bed. What would she need?

Muggle clothing, while not necessary would be a good idea. Her potion-making kit was a must as well as several of her rarer sets of potion books. She shrunk a majority of the potion ingredients that hadn't gone bad and placed them in a small velvet sack. Persy also shrank the clothes she deemed necessary and put them into the green rucksack. It was all she was allowed to pack. She wished that she was allowed to take Neptune or Mercury with her, but animals had been forbidden. They were too much of a giveaway where she was going.

There was also a sizable stack of _Daily Prophet_s on her desk, as well as other mail. On top rested an embossed Ministry letter that read:

**NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS**

_**Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)

ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)

_**Persephone Marie Greene has achieved:**_

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology O

Potions O

Transfiguration E

Alchemy E

It hadn't really come as a surprise to Persephone that she had done well. The expectations not only she, but her family, held her up to were extreme. That, and the occupation of healer required at least an E in the core subjects to qualify. The exams had been held three weeks after the funeral at a Ministry-secured building in London. Not all of the students had been there, but the ones that had had done their best. Persephone had surprised herself with her O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it hadn't come as a surprise to the Dark Lord. He'd trained her after all.

Below her results were several letters from Fred, all in varying tones of wistful longing, and she bundled them up with a ribbon before putting them in the rucksack. The medical texts and ingredients he'd given her for Christmas went too. Turning in a circle around her room, she tried to find something else that she needed to take with her. Nothing really stood out as necessary. She flopped back onto her bed, her arm flying out and knocking several newspapers to the ground, and sighed. Sitting back up, she reached down and picked them up, noticing the page her fingers rested on.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REMEMBERED**

By Elphias Doge

The passage her fingers rested on read: _Albus Dumbledore was never proud or vain; he could find something to value in anyone, however apparently insignificant or wretched, and I believe that his early losses endowed him with great humanity and sympathy. I shall miss his friendship more than I can say but my loss is as nothing compared to the Wizarding world's. That he was the most inspiring and the best loved of all Hogwarts headmasters cannot be in question. He died as he lived: working always for the greater good and, to his last hour, as willing to stretch out a hand to a small boy with dragon pox as he was on the day I met him. _

When she'd first seen the article she'd stubbornly refused to read it. After all, Professor Dumbledore was a man who never noticed or helped her in her times of need. Where was he when Professor Riddle started corrupting her spirit? Where was he when she was forced to plan a murder? Where was he when _she_ wanted to be saved? Eventually though, she'd broken down and given in to Elphias Doge's imploring words about the man behind the legend. She'd actually cried after finishing it the first and even second time, and now the words were almost etched into her mind.

Without thinking, she tore the article out of the paper and put it into the rucksack.

Today's newspaper was filled with more lies by Rita Skeeter. Despite the fact, Persephone had never really liked or even really read the woman's work she knew that whatever she had to say would be full of empty truths. Nothing else in the paper seemed of much note: there were the usual disappearances and killings, Ministry inspections, etc. She pitched it in the bin and scrounged through her desk for a spare piece of parchment and a quill. Finding one, she began to pen the letter that would end life as she knew it.

Once that was done, she grabbed the rucksack and shouldered it. She gave Neptune one last pet, gave Mercury a treat, and shut the door. She went down the stairs, and handed the note to Hoggle.

"What does missus want Hoggle to do?"

"Give that to my mother. Goodbye, Hoggle."

"Bye missus, come back soon."

She walked out the door, down the drive, and Apparated.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I have been requested to work in the household of a powerful American pureblood for the year. I will return when I am able to. Do not worry about me, and I may not be able to write due to my busy schedule. I hope that you will be proud of me for taking initiative in my future, and upholding the Greene name. Please take care of my pets._

_Love, _

_Persephone_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Persy is no longer going to live at her house. Where will she live? You'll find out, and might catch on.<strong>

**2. Obviously, she's going to score well on her N.E.W.T.s because she studied hard for them and needed to get good grades in order to qualify as a healer. **

**3. I did choose that quote from the article for a reason. Can you guess why?**

**Please review and tune in next week for the next chapter of Know the Perils.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Rayne Says: Sorry for the bit of a delay. I had a wedding to attend this weekend, and couldn't post yesterday, but here it is! **

**Thanks to all the kind reviews from: aimz666, ElmKey, ausumist, UniCryin, and EmeraldBliss.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Persephone appeared in front of the magnificent gates of Malfoy Manor, already wearing her disguise, and passed through them with a wave of her Mark. She no longer had to hide it from sight, as she was no longer at Hogwarts and it was clearly not a Dark Mark, but she still did occasionally to keep suspicion away, and to hide its tarnished meaning from her mind. Her footsteps crackled on the gravel as she strode forward with crisp steps. The rucksack around her shoulders was deceptively light, despite what it carried, and she pulled it higher in a sort of nervous tick. Where was she going? Not even she knew at the moment. The Dark Lord had merely told her to arrive at Malfoy Manor after giving her parents some sort of excuse for a long absence, and prepare only a rucksack. She had done all of those things; now she wanted answers.

The door was opened by a sturdy old house elf that she vaguely recognized. He shuffled her into the parlor and handed her a glass of tea without asking. Obviously highly trained and knowledgeable. She took the cup from him and drank slowly, taking a seat on the chaise and waiting as patiently as possibly. It didn't stop her foot from tapping on the ornate Oriental carpet. Her pulse raised underneath her skin, the mystery of her next mission causing it to thrum almost uncomfortably. There were several steps and she saw the Dark Lord and Sna—Severus—come into the room.

"I see that you have made it here safely," the Dark Lord said, smiling in that unsettling way of his. It made a mockery of Professor Riddle, and she hated that.

"Clearly. I have done as you asked. What more do you want?"

"Your impudence is endearing."

"Your orders?" she said, deciding not to play his game of cat-and-mouse.

"I am giving you a mission of great importance. No one will know of this mission except for you, Severus, and me. This will be your hardest, and most important, mission to date. You cannot fail."

"What is it?"

"More details will follow, little girl, but for now all you need know is your home for the next few months. If you will grab onto my arm," he said, gesturing to the limb. She approached it as she would a venomous viper, and hesitantly touched the sleeve of his robe. There was a great rush of air and a tugging on her navel and then her feet touched down on soft grass. She could smell the crisp night air and took a deep breath to sort out her heaving stomach. "Inside now."

She was vaguely aware of a door being opened and the three of them going inside a small cottage. Severus waved his wand around, casting several enchantments on what she figured must have been the entire building, and nodded to his master. The Dark Lord, still smiling, looked down on her. "This is your cottage for the next few months. I have a good understanding of Harry Potter that I think will be of use. He will come here, sometime in the next few months should my plan fail, and I want to have a trap set."

"Am I the trap?" she asked.

"No, but you are going to help capture the bait and set it. Your mission is, quite simply, to befriend a woman across the way named Bathilda Bagshot."

"The witch?" she gasped, knowing the name from various textbooks and societal parties. Whatever the Dark Lord had planned for her couldn't be good, and there was a twinge in her gut knowing she would be a part of whatever horrid plan that was. He was twirling his wand in his fingers again, in the way he did when he was pleased with himself or thinking, and nodded.

"Severus will deliver your next set of instructions when the time is right. For now though, you will be new in town and will introduce yourself…as a _good _neighbor should."

"I'm in Godric's Hollow, aren't I?"

"Indeed, and you will stay here until your mission is complete…for the most part. The Ministry is almost within my grasp and I intend to set some well-placed pieces within. If all goes according to plan you'll be of great use to the Ministry."

"But I'm not—"

"Name?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"What is your new identity?"

They'd agreed on a name long ago, and the lie fell from her lips easily. "Stephanie Grant."

"Good girl," he said. "Now I have other matters to attend to. Severus is your Secret-Keeper and your guardian for the coming months. I don't have time to baby you anymore."

He'd never done so before…why start now? She sighed and nodded, accepting his orders. "As you wish, my Lord."

Turning on his heels with a gentle swoosh of his cloak, he walked out the door and Apparated, leaving her alone with Severus. She looked up at her former Professor, realizing that this was the first time they'd been alone together in a few weeks, and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me," she said.

"I'm following orders."

"Of course you are."

"The address is 17 Gauntlet Way. Remember that."

"I will."

"Tonight…" he said, pausing, "we will be attacking the Order. I cannot guarantee anyone's safety…"

Her heart dropped to the floor in despair.

"…but if there is someone in particular that I should protect, for your sake, I will do my best."

She wondered what game he was playing at. Was this a trick orchestrated by the Dark Lord? Was he testing her allegiance? Still, swallowing the lump in her throat and the pain it caused her, she whispered, "Keep Potter alive. He's the best hope we have."

For a moment, Severus looked stunned by her response, and that pause was enough room for her to throw in, "And anyone with red hair too."

He nodded once, apparently solemn, and said, "As you wish." Then he too left her.

Suddenly alone in a new place, she set about investigating her surroundings. This was mainly to do something to keep her mind off of the upcoming battle that the clock was ticking toward. Her heart was doing an odd shuffle step and she sat down on a rickety chair for a moment to catch her breath. Without her noticing, hot tears had begun to stream down her cheeks. The choice between what was needed and what she wanted was a tough one to make, but she had done it.

The cottage was quaint from the inside, and she decided to investigate the outside later. There were two small bedrooms, although only one had an actual bed in it, a kitchen that could probably fit three people at most with a table shoved into the corner, and a little room she guessed was supposed to be the parlor. There was an old couch against the wall, which was painted an odd marmalade color, and a bookshelf that held only three books—all of which appeared to be Muggle. Sighing, she retreated in the bedroom and unpacked some of her rucksack things. Clothes were placed into a formerly white dresser, and she sat down on the bed which emitted a loud squeak as she did so.

Despite the numerous distractions she'd created, her heart continued to race and a cold sweat was breaking across her skin. Deciding to do something to at least stop some of the tension that was being created by her mind, she gathered her cloak and, at the last minute, a small vial of golden potion she'd been saving for a special day. Then she closed the door behind her, locking it with a wave of her wand, and Apparated.

Diagon Alley wasn't very busy at the time of night, but she bustled her way past the few shoppers and hurried to the bright shop at the end of the way. Time seemed too slow before she reached the door and rapped her knuckles upon it. An alert-looking Fred opened the door and looked down at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry but we're closed."

"It's me, Fred," she whispered fiercely. "I needed to see you."

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, love," he replied, looking around the alley.

"I know…I just…I wanted you to have this," she said, handing him the vial and nodding. "It's Liquid Luck."

"Where did you get this?"

"I made it, and you need it more than I do."

"Seph…what do you think's going on tonight? George and I are just visiting The Burrow is all."

"I know, but…just in case, okay? I," she said, pausing as she felt that lump return in her throat. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He wrapped her up in his arms, the warmth tingly all of her nerves in the right ways, soothing away the fear and anxiety. Her lips found his in a frenzy and it was all she could do to translate everything she was filling into that one kiss. It was hot, passionate encounter and she wasn't sure that she was translating everything she wanted to say into it, but she wanted him to understand. Persy didn't need words to say that she loved him more than she could ever say.

When they broke apart, her still clinging to him, he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Then he forced her hands to let go of his coat and backed her away. "You should go home. It's getting dark out."

"I should."

"I don't want you to."

"And I don't want to."

"But you need to go home, and stay inside, okay?"

"Okay," Persephone whispered.

"And thanks for this, Seph," he said, uncorking it and taking a swig. He smiled crookedly and she felt her heart lurch. It was silly how one boy could do such things to her, but Fred Weasley seemed to be the exception to her rule of never getting too close to anyone. "Maybe I'll finally beat Ron at chess."

"Maybe."

"You're still coming to the wedding, right?" he asked.

"I don't know…my family…"

"I figured it out," he said. "You show up at the Leaky Cauldron the night before and I'll give you your way in. Got it?"

"I've got it."

"Fred?" a voice called from inside the shop.

"Hurry home, beautiful."

"Be safe," she murmured, pressing one last kiss to his lips before turning on her heels and running away. The crowd blurred by her until she reached The Leaky Cauldron and entered. A part of her wanted to drown her worries in some Firewhiskey, but she pushed them down and Apparated the second she was out the door.

Back in Godric's Hollow, she walked down the pathway. Knowing that this was both a Muggle/Wizard community, she stuffed her wand into the sleeve of the cloak, but kept her eyes peeled for other people. It was beginning to cool down at nights, and she pulled the cloth close to herself. Of course, not knowing the exact location of her cottage in relation to the actual village, it appeared that she'd Apparated in the wrong place. Her feet swiveled around in circles, and she huffed a piece of hair out of her way.

She walked a ways, hoping to see a familiar sight, but nothing was. She stopped to catch her breath and looked up, her eyes widening. It was a ruin. There were beams and windows, glass and wood, and she spotted the possible remains of furniture among the weeds and plants that had taken root in the ground. It was the grave of a cottage, and she knew without a doubt that this was where James and Lily Potter had died, and the Boy Lived. It was where the Dark Lord had been defeated, but not in the way most witches and wizards thought. She was probably one of the few who knew that he had continued to teach the children of his enemies about magic until regaining his strength. Had their deaths been in vain? Had Harry Potter been scarred and orphaned for no greater purpose?

Persephone stood in front of the wreckage for an immeasurable amount of time. It was only as the sound of footsteps got near that she was broken out of her reverie. She looked up to find an older woman walking towards her. The woman had white hair, tinged with a few strands of gray, and was quite pale. She smiled warmly and spoke in a voice so soft that it was almost hard for her to catch the words.

"Quite the tragedy, isn't it, dear?"

"Oh…yes."

"I knew the Potters myself, lovely couple, and Harry was always a darling child. Are you lost?"

Persy smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I'm new in town."

"Well I certainly know my way around. I have lived here for almost a hundred years. My name is Bathilda Bagshot. And you, dear?"

"Grant. Stephanie Grant," she said, plastering a smile on her face and reaching her hand out to the future victim of the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I was surprised at the number of people that guessed Malfoy Manor, although I never really considered that. Did I mislead you with the beginning of the chapter? Hehe.<strong>

**2. A lot of insightful things going on with the last chapter, and quite a few of you are catching on. ;)**

**3. Fun Fact I Learned: Fred is very skilled in Transfiguration, but not at Herbology-which is brother earned an O.W.L. in. Likewise, Persephone is skilled at Herbology, but not at Transfiguration.**

**4. In regards to a request for more lemons, I do have them planned out-which makes it sound so scientific-but I know when and where they'll happen. **

**5. In regards to a sequel, there won't be one per se. Instead there will be three epilogues. The first is an added chapter (allowed because I took a chapter away from Order of the Pheonix), the second is the actual Epilogue chapter, and the third will be a bonus that will probably be published as a separate story on my account under a tie-in title. **

**OTHER STUFF:**

**1. The contest for a fanfiction trailer is still going on. Please enter. Search "Know the Perils Fanfiction Trailer Contest" on YouTube and it should pop right up.**

**2. I am mulling over an idea for another fanfiction to write after this one. Let me know if this sounds interesting. Set post-canon, rated M, probably only about 27 chapters, and an OC. "Dear Minister of Magic, it has come to my attention that the use of Memory Charms on Muggles may lead to adverse side-effects and consequences that have not been looked into. Such is the case of Jennifer Roberts..."**

**Please review with your thoughts on everything! Much love to my readers.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Rayne Says: Again, another kind of interlude because nothing super interesting is happening for Persy. More of that may come in the next few.**

**As always thanks to: UniCryin, ausumist, ElmKey, and pobokugs. You guys make my day. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review(s).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It was a tad bit surreal to be sitting in the Bathilda Bagshot's cottage in Godric's Hollow sipping tea. It was even more surreal to be surrounded with newspaper clippings that had been categorized into some system she didn't understand, except for a high stack that obviously had to do with Harry Potter. Her own tea had gone cold a little before, due to the fact she wasn't sure whether it was drinkable or not. It was somewhat clear that Bathilda's eye sight had begun to fail her. Not only had she almost put salt instead of sugar, but she'd used milk that appeared expired. It didn't seem to phase her one bit.

"I remember the first time I met Lily and James Potter," she said. "They'd just moved into the cottage down the road, newlyweds they were, and I'd never seen a couple more in love. It was just in the way they looked at each other. James would be talking to someone across the room, but he'd check up on her every other glance, and she'd do the same. Inseparable the two were."

"Ms. Bagshot—"

"Please call me Bathilda."

"Bathilda then. I heard that Rita Skeeter interviewed you for her book about Professor Dumbledore."

"Did she? I-I don't quite recall having a visitor other than you in some months. Of course my memory isn't what it used to be. How silly of a historian to forget things. I used to remember all the dates for every battle in the Ogre Wars, you know. Got an O on my N.E.W.T.s. I was so proud to learn that Professor Binns is using my book as his text."

"Ah, yes, it's quite an…interesting class."

"Don't lie, dear girl!" she laughed. "I know that the ghost could bore a salamander into water."

Persy wasn't sure what that phrase meant, but she smiled anyways. "Then I won't lie to you. I enjoyed your book, but the Professor makes history dull."

"Better him than that Umbridge woman from what I gathered."

"Most definitely. She was horrid."

"I don't doubt that a second. Few professors can make history come alive in those with little passion for the subject. I was one of the first to record an accurate history of magic, and apparently one of the few to even care for the subject."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is. I would grant an Order of Merlin to the first student to name all of the majors in the second battalion at the Massacre of One Hundred Acres," she said, sipping her tea. "Alas, it's only a dream. The only person I met with even a vague interest in history was Albus. I was so pleased when he and Gellert became friends."

"Gellert?" she asked, the name somehow familiar.

"Grindelwald," she sighed, her voice pained and hopeful at the same time. "My nephew held so much promise, so much talent…wasted, of course, when pureblood expectations came into play."

She'd heard the name before. Not a lot of people remembered that before the Dark Lord there had been another, less successful wizard. The Dark Lord himself had told her of his apprenticeship with Grindelwald and the useful teachings he'd learned and then exploited. He'd used the older wizard until there wasn't a use for him, leaving him to rot in Nurmengard.

"I understand the pressure."

"We all have hopes and dreams; some just get twisted along the way."

The clock in the hallway chimed ten times and Persephone's stomach lurched again. She hadn't heard word from Fred, and it didn't sit well with her. Either he was dead, injured, in the process of either of those, or safe and too caught up in the drama to inform her of his wellbeing. She bit the corner of her lip, and mindlessly tapped on the arm of the chair.

"Sickle for your thoughts, dear?"

"I…I'm expecting word from a friend of mine."

She nodded, as if understanding, and said, "Your beau."

Persephone blushed. "I…he…um, we aren't…"

"I may be old, but I'm not a nun. I know love when I see it, or were you not listening when I talked about Lily and James?"

"How did you know?"

"You've been looking at the clock every so often. Either I'm more boring than I thought, you're tired, or you're waiting for something. I will admit that I'm glad to hear I'm not boring though."

She said, "He has a dangerous job."

"Don't we all in these days?"

A shiver ran down Persy's spine and she pulled her cloak closer. A quick tap of her wand on the tea cup and it changed to water and she took a sip. The liquid helped her dry throat, but did nothing for her nerves. When would he let her know he was okay?

"I'll let you return to your cottage. I'm sure your man will owl anytime now. It's been lovely chatting with you Stephanie. Perhaps we shall continue this tomorrow? I have some interesting photos that I managed to scavenge from the Potter's house."

"That would be nice," she said, standing and shaking the woman's hand. "Tomorrow then."

"Goodbye dear. Mind that you don't lose yourself out there; it can be quite dangerous."

It seemed that Bathilda's words were truer than she realized. It was only a short walk from the door to her own, and she unlocked it with a subtle wave of her wand. The cottage still smelled stuffy, but the sight of her things made it less unfamiliar. It was dark inside and she quickly lit a few candles the Muggle way, enjoying the heat of the match against her skin. Waving her wand a few more times, she cast various Protection Charms on the house, ensuring that no one would disturb her without her knowing in advance. Of course they'd be like cobwebs to Severus or the Dark Lord, but they wouldn't kill her. The Dark Lord wouldn't do it without gloating first.

She sat on her bed, clothed in just a nightgown, holding a book that she didn't read, and listened to the gentle tick of the clock on the wall. The hand moved achingly slow, and she stared at it without noticing the actual passage of time. Persy wasn't sure quite when she fell asleep, but she was awakened by the tapping of something at her window. There was a glowing light, a Patronus she noted in the shape of a fox, and it emitted an echo of a voice in her mind the second the door was opened. It spoke in Fred's voice and said only three words that did little to calm her nerves. "I am safe."

It didn't tell her what she wanted to know. She wanted Fred himself, if she was being honest. Persy nodded at the Patronus, feeling a lump in her throat, and it vanished away. Falling back onto her bed, she couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. Was she relieved that he was safe, or scared that worse was to come?

Persephone didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Bathilda is going to be a big character in this part (at least while she's around...). I know that she's supposed to be 'Batty' and that may come out. She'll be more of that eccentric grandmother some of us have that happens to be a hoarder. <strong>

**2. Fred's Patronus is never said, so I decided to make it a fox. I know that Seamus Finnegan's is also a fox, but if Umbridge and McGonagall can have the same animal as a Patronus so can Fred and Seamus. The fox symbolizes: cleverness, persistence (don't we know that!), gentleness, wildness, protection, provider, and intelligence. **

**OTHER STUFF:**

**1. As always, there's a trailer competition out there still going on. "Know the Perils Fanfiction Trailer Contest" on YouTube.**

**2. I made a trailer for my fanfic idea mentioned in the previous chapter. Would you like me to post it? Also, the side-effects of the Memory Charm depends on the person and age, but the main character's is pretty awesome (in my opinion).**

**3. I started a new blog if you're interested in me as a person. www. glassboots. blogspot. com. Obviousy remove the spaces in between.**

**Thanks for your commitment to this story. You guys rock!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Rayne Says: I'm sorry for the two week absence but I was very busy with my life and family. To make it up we're going to play catch up. There will be two chapters this weekend and next, and then we'll be caught up. This is, yet again, a bit of a filler. **

**Thanks to: Fat Old Sun, ausumist, UniCryin, pobokugs, ElmKey, and guest for the reviews. They mean the world.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The night dragged on. Persephone's mind wasn't able to rest despite knowing on some level that Fred was safe. His message had been so abrupt and unexpected that she wanted, needed, to know more. She was currently pacing up and down the corridor of the small cottage in her pajamas, a hand brushing through her hair every few minutes. A shiver made its way down her spine, but she ignored the chill. Most of the lights were off except for a small candle, and her eyes squinted in the darkness.

Fred wouldn't know she was here. The Patronus had been able to find her because that was its mission, but the fact that her home was secret-kept meant that no one would know until they were told. Someone had to know what had happened. Had Harry Potter been killed? Had the Dark Lord won? No, if he had then he would have come to get her, or he would have sent Severus.

Severus! He had to know. Her mind grasped at straws of information on how to contact him. Not much came up. The Dark Lord had told her how he would contact her, but not how to contact them. Frustrated, she sat down on the couch and looked out the window. Her tattoo itched, but she ignored it. Her mind was on other issues—like how to get Severus to the cottage so he could explain what had happened. Sending her Patronus would be a bit risky, but it was an option. Or she could wait some more.

She began plaiting her hair in boredom and worry, biting the corner of her lip as she did. Her eyes stared out the window into the dark street. No one was outside, and most of the lights in the other houses were either dimmed or out. It was with slight awareness that she realized she was hyperventilating and her vision was spinning. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her thoughts raced. It was panic. Everything was wrong. Someone had died. She knew it.

"Miss Greene, you need to breathe. Now," a calm voice said, and she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, "take a deep breath in…and out. Everything is alright, everything is fine."

Persephone did as Severus said. With every breath in and out she felt her pulse slow down. The tears stopped. Her shaking turned into slight quivers. When she was able to think again she looked up at the wizard and tried to smile. It didn't quite work. "T-thank you."

"I surmised that you would like a report of the evening. I did not know that the consequences would be so severe."

"I'm sorry. I was just…worried I guess."

"Yes, for understandable reasons," he said. "The Dark Lord, at the moment, is displeased with the results of the night. Harry Potter is alive."

She noticed that he didn't say everyone had survived. "Is…is—"

"Alastor Moody was killed, George Weasley was injured, but no one else was harmed."

She sighed. "And of the Death Eater's?"

"A few injuries, but not many. The Order was focused on defense rather than offense. Selwyn's wounds reopened a bit but were treated immediately with potions."

"What aren't you saying?" she asked.

"I have told you everything."

There was a look in his eyes that she vaguely recognized. He was lying. "Open your robes," Persy ordered.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

Ignoring his stare that said not to even dare think of touching him, she reached over and began unsnapping his robe. At first he pushed her away but after a sharp glare from her he allowed her to proceed. Once the snaps of his robes were undone, the only thing in the way was a black shirt. The second she pressed her fingers to it she felt that they were soaked.

"I'm guessing that that's not water."

He didn't answer. It was easier to remove the shirt than the robes, but the wet fabric stuck to his skin in some places. Persy was glad that the cloth was black, although the red that rubbed off on her hands. Once the fabrics were gone she was able to see the full extent of the wound. It wasn't terrible, obviously the result of a Cutting Curse, but it should have been healed almost immediately. Grabbing her wand, she concentrated and circled the wound. It took a few minutes to heal, and once the skin had closed she cleaned the area.

"Thank you," Severus murmured.

"Just don't be stupid anymore."

He scoffed. "I am not an idiot."

"You were acting like one when you didn't get treatment immediately. I expect that from Selwyn, not you."

"You've spent too much time with Poppy."

"Or not enough. There's still a lot I need to learn about healing."

"I will bring you supplies when I am able. For now I must return. I delivered my message," he said, putting his shirt and robes back on. "If you must contact me from now on do so with your Patronus. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I do. Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she said.

He opened the door and stepped out. "Be careful."

There was a crack as he Apparated, and she was alone with her thoughts again. There was a relief in her mind at the knowledge that Fred was alright and everyone else was too. It was a pity about Professor Moody's death, but she knew that it was how he would have wanted to die: in the midst of a battle protecting the Savior of the wizarding world. All that mattered was that Harry Potter had lived, but the selfish part of Persy's mind only cared that Fred was truly alright. His brother had been injured, but not killed. That meant he was mentally well.

Her mind had been assured that Fred was fine, but her body still ached for him. It was the sort of emotion she would never have imagined herself feeling, but it wasn't bad. It was just a side effect of being in love with a member of the Order. He would be in danger, and so would she. They would just both have to deal with the worry—although Fred didn't know that she was constantly in danger, and that he should be worrying. It was better that way.

* * *

><p><strong>1. In regards to Fat Old Sun's mention about Fred's patronus. There isn't an official J.K. Rowling cited Patronus for Fred. It is true that hyena and coyote are frequently the fanbase-chosen ones, but I decided on fox. Therefore in this universe, it is a fox.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Rayne Says: Your promised update has arrived.**

**Thanks to ausumist and UniCryin for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Fred didn't contact her in the following days. The worry she'd felt was a constant cloud that she ignored. Instead of giving into her emotions she buried herself in studying and having tea with Bathilda. The other woman could clearly tell that something was wrong, but Persephone was grateful she didn't breech the subject. Instead she'd add a dusty cube of sugar to her tea and launch into a debate about the ethics of the poltergeist exorcisms of the early 1970s. The contact was just what Persy needed to pull herself together and focus on her mission.

Currently, Bathilda was thumbing through an old photo album that must have been a collection of a century of pictures. She noted the now-familiar face of Gellert Grindelwald and Professor Dumbledore standing together along with a pretty girl and a rather sullen-looking younger boy. It was from Bathilda that she learned their names were Ariana and Aberforth respectively, and that the poor girl had died in a tragic accident. It gave Persy a new perspective on Professor Dumbledore, but she didn't allow herself to empathize with him for too long. She reminded herself that he was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it.

As the photo album went further along, the neighbors came and went until they reached a photo of a handsome-looking couple. There was a man with untidy black hair and glasses smiling as his arms held tightly to a redheaded woman with bright green eyes. They were laughing. The woman's stomach was full, and Persephone knew that this was before any trouble with the Dark Lord had started. There wasn't a hint of terror or worry in their eyes. They were in love. Persephone knew that in a little over a year the couple in the photo would be dead, and the baby in her womb would be an orphan.

It seemed that being in Godric's Hollow gave her too much time to think of Potter and his plight. She was only a few blocks from the ruins of the Potter's home and she'd gone by to stare when the need possessed her. It grounded her, gave her a reason to continue in the suicide mission, and reminded her that true love did exist. The practical part of her mind reminded her that it was silly to mourn the deaths of two people long gone who she hadn't even known or been related to, but there was something in their story that rang in her heart. Harry Potter had been thrust into a destiny he hadn't wanted or known of for a long time. Persephone had chosen her fate. Where was the fairness in that?

"A sickle for your thoughts, dearie?" Bathilda asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"'m sorry. I guess I'm a bit tired."

"Well from the candlelight I see in your cottage every evening that's not a surprise. Sleep is very important, you know. It's a balance of the natural and unnatural, the closest you'll ever be to dying or peace without knowing it, and a relief from the everyday perils of life. Why wouldn't you want it?"

"I'm having trouble sleeping," Persy admitted.

"Dreamless Sleep?"

"No," she said firmly, and softened her tone at the older woman's face, "I'd prefer more…natural methods. My mind's too full."

"Then might I recommend a Muggle idea?"

"Sure."

"There's a practice called yoga. It's basic stretching and breathing, but it relaxes the body and soothes the soul. I'm a bit old to try, but I'm sure that you'd enjoy it."

"It's just stretching and breathing?"

"Quite simple, isn't it? I'm told that it works wonders."

Persephone nodded and took a sip of her tea. Her tongue shriveled at the taste, but she forced a grin onto her face. Her gaze wandered around the room. There were at least twenty cardboard boxes stacked one upon the other in the corner. They were labeled individually in Bathilda's chicken scratch handwriting: Articles, Clothes, Texts, Scrolls, Spoons, Used Portkeys, Bones, Ingredients, Cookbooks, Gellert's. The last one made her pause. What could be in such a box? Dark items or every day baubles?

"Bathilda?"

"Yes?"

"What's in that box?" she asked, pointing.

"Oh…some of the things from Gellert's room that he left behind. I kept hoping that he'd come back to collect them, but he never did. You're welcome to look through it sometime."

"I'd like that very much."

She wanted to do it immediately, but an intense burning sensation in her arm stopped her. She made hurried excuses to Bathilda, thanking her for the tea and making plans for more, and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. The gates loomed over her as she pulled the cloak out of her pocket and resized it. Despite them assuming the blonde hair was her actual appearance, the cloak was a status symbol. She was the Green Maiden, a figure to respect lest death follow. From the corner of her eye, Persephone spotted Fenrir Greyback picking his teeth with a bone. It only took a moment longer for her to identify the bone as human, and a child's. She swallowed her revulsion and his gaze and continued on.

The Death Eaters were in the parlor. Some stood, but most sat around uncomfortably on the chaises and chairs, not drinking the tea that was in their hands. Selwyn looked a little worse for the wear and she made a note to look at him later for possible signs of infection. She didn't doubt Severus' potions, but his wounds had been rather moderate to begin with. The other members didn't appear injured. While most didn't look enthused to be at a meeting, none of them seemed depressed. If she was listening correctly it seemed someone was regaling another with the tale of Professor Moody's fall. Shaking her head she moved to a corner and stood.

It was a few minutes longer before the Dark Lord showed himself. Everyone paled and went silent as his hushed footsteps came down the corridor and his robes brushed against the floor. His face was still, a bad sign, and his eyes hovered over each of them before landing on Persephone for a moment longer. He nodded to her, and she bowed slightly. The longer acknowledgement was all show, to let the Death Eater's know that she was more important than them. Her bow was a display of submissiveness to the Dark Lord. The politics of power at work.

"My friends," the Dark Lord said, his voice quiet yet strong, "we are gathered her today to discuss why you have _failed_. I have taken the last few days to think on the event, and have come to a conclusion."

"What is it, my Lord?" Amycus Carrow said. The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed at the interruption and, with a flick of his yew wand, the wizard was convulsing on the ground. He at least had the dignity not to scream.

"As I was saying…My conclusion is that someone among us is not as dedicated to the cause as they pretend to be."

Persephone's heart almost stopped.

"But who could this be?" he continued. "Who would dare to allow Potter to live while I survive? I look at you now and see devoted friends whom I have known for years. I also see those with fear in their hearts. Do you doubt me? Do you doubt my power?"

The room grew colder. Everyone looked to be on the edge of panic with the exceptions of Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus. She noticed Draco in another corner, his skin paler than anyone else's. It looked as though he were a statue, one frozen by a gorgon's gaze. The Dark Lord began to walk through them, his steps slow and deliberate. He was coming to her. His gaze met hers, she was sure of it. Was this how it would end? How had he known?

"My friends the traitor in our midst is not an Order member. They do not love Muggles or Mudbloods. They simply believe that I will lose. And that will not do."

He was ten steps away from her. Her heart beat in her throat. She was going to die.

"They do not care for Potter, and their blood is as pure as yours or mine. They were raised among us, with us, but they do not believe in us. They lie!"

He stopped. Her palms were slick with sweat. Her breath hitched.

It wasn't her.

"Timothy Jones, dear one, how long have you been unfaithful?" he said, his voice a soft caress as he leaned down to the man beside her.

"N-never m-my Lord! I've always known that you will triumph over P-Potter. Always!"

"You are lying. Do you not know how I despise liars?"

"B-but my Lord!"

"Silence! I do not tolerate your kind in my midst. You are not worthy of my mercy…or of my wand. My Lady," he said, turning to Persephone, "your services are required."

"Pardon?"

"I believe you carry your supplies on you, do you not?"

"Of my course, my Lord. What do you require?"

She felt herself slipping into Stephanie like another layer of clothing. Persephone didn't need to think; her other half did it for her.

"A bottle of Bella Morte I believe shall do it."

Timothy Jones was begging for his life in the background. He was sobbing and was only interrupted by soft hiccups. Persy felt hands on the hem of her robe and looked down while she ruffled through the handbag. It took a while to find the vial of the garishly pink potion, but she held it out to the Dark Lord. He shook his head.

"Me?" she breathed.

"You," he smirked.

She disconnected. With a wave of her wand Timothy Jones went still. She uncorked the vial and forced the man's mouth open. The liquid poured out like molasses and fell. There was a shudder, a groan, and he was still. Blood began to leak out of his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. It was called Bella Morte for a reason. It worked quickly and the only signs of it were blood and liquefied organs. It wasn't a simple poison to brew, but it was effective.

The Dark Lord looked down at her and smirked. Then he turned on his heels and walked back through the crowd. "This is the consequence of those who do not believe in our cause, for those who do not believe in my power. I grant you healing…or death."

There were murmurs of, "Yes, my Lord" around the room.

"The day of our triumph is near. The Ministry's downfall will occur within the week. Our spies will help to control those who resist. Once the Ministry is ours, Harry Potter will have no choice but to run. Our dear Timothy," he said, pausing to look at the corpse, "will need to be replaced by a new leader."

The Dark Lord looked around the room. There were more people assembled than ever before, a testament to how powerful he'd grown. It wasn't just the inner circle, but the outer and the far reaches of Death Eater supporters gathered in one place. They were a motley crew of witches and wizards. The inner circle was refined purebloods, the outer were still purebloods, and the rest were sympathizers to the cause. They were the ones who looked as if they didn't belong; their smiles were unsettling, their magic unrefined, and their clothes were mangy. They were the kind to frequented Knockturn Alley and the Hog's Head.

It took a moment longer for the Dark Lord to settle on a person. It was a man wearing plaid trousers, a studded belt, and a dirty coat. His hair was a tangled brown mess and through it she could see blue-grey eyes. She'd never seen him at the previous meetings so he was most likely a new recruit.

"Name?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Scabior, my Lord," he said, his voice respectful yet cocky.

"You shall be my new Snatcher. Understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Now that that issue is done with our meeting is finished. You will come when I call you next. Dismissed."

The crowd dispersed quickly until only the inner circle remained. The official meeting was done, but the niceties still needed to be suffered through. Persy ignored them and walked toward Selwyn, stopping in front of him. "I need to check on your wounds."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Follow me," she commanded, leading him to a nearby room. Once inside he removed his robes and shirt and she set to work. The wound was healing, though she noted pus emerging from the reopened slit, and she pulled out her wand. A few enchantments later and it was better. Persy handed him a potion to aide in the fight against infection as well as healing.

They left the room and returned to the parlor. She avoided everyone else and headed for Draco. Her hand grasped onto his pale wrist as he was about to leave the room and stopped him. His gaze met hers and was wide with a slight fear. Obviously her earlier actions had frightened the boy.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Let me go."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yes."

"Have you been eating enough?"

"Yes."

"Draco—"

"I'm perfectly fine. Let me go now."

"Or you'll what?" she asked.

"I will…I'll—"

"Do nothing. Get some sleep, eat some food, and I will return in a few days to check on your progress. I will force feed you potions and elixirs until you are well if need be."

He nodded, looking more tired than she'd ever seen him before, and said, "Okay."

Then he turned around and left. Persephone ran a hand through her hair and readjusted her bag. There was a murmur of sound behind her and she turned. Severus looked down on her, as always, and followed her gaze to where Draco had been. "He's not taking care of himself," she explained. "It will not do."

"I will watch over him."

"You watch over too many lost souls," Persephone murmured.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. From the corner of her eye she saw the Dark Lord walking toward them. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself into another bow and stood back up. The Dark Lord smirked, amused over something, and said, "An excellent job tonight, my Lady. I am pleased."

"I do as I'm told, my Lord."

"As you should. And your mission?"

"Is going well. I await further orders any day now."

"Continue waiting; Severus will deliver them when the time is near. Our failure will not deter me for I know Potter's mind. He will go to Godric's Hollow and will fall into my trap. There is no escaping the Dark Lord."

Persephone didn't have anything to say. She simple nodded.

"You may return home," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord. Goodbye Severus."

"Goodbye."

She stepped around the pair and walked through the few remaining purebloods. The doors opened before her and she walked into the night. The night was cool and she bundled her cloak. A breeze blew through the trees, ruffling her hair and sending a chill down her spine. There was a step in the gravel behind her. Whirling around, her wand ready, she stared into a pair of shining almost-yellow eyes and bloodstained teeth.

"Hello ugly."

"Hello pretty, where have you been? I missed you."

"It's none of your business."

"Everything about you is my business. You belong to me."

"I belong to no one," she said, her voice tense and wand unwavering.

"You say that now, but you will sing a different story when you are under me," he replied, his voice deep and guttural.

"You're disgusting."

He licked his teeth and leaned down to sniff her hair, caressing the strands before yanking out a hunk. She yelped in surprise and scratched his arms. All that did was make him laugh as he licked the blood up. "Until next time, pretty girl."

She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her run. Instead she walked quickly to the gates and Apparated as soon as she was past them. Her feet touched down on the soft grass in the backyard and she stumbled a bit as the momentum wore off. Persephone let herself into the house and walked to the bedroom. She'd barely removed her shoes and cloak before she fell onto the bed and into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The garish pink poison is mention in Half-Blood Prince but not named or explained. Therefore I made it my own.<strong>

**2. I am aware that technically Greyback is the leader of the group. This will be explained further in upcoming chapters.**

**Please review, and tune in next week for the next chapter of KNOW THE PERILS. (There will be Fred).**


	64. Chapter 64

**Rayne Says: Here is today's update. I am having a few laptop issues, but the updates will continue on their schedule with the exception of the last catch-up chapter tomorrow. **

**Thanks to ausumist, UniCryin, and ElmKey for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (setting, plot, characters, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

When she woke up the next morning, Persephone nearly fell off of the bed. This was mainly due in fact that during the night her body had curled up against the edge in a dangerous position, and, as such, when she stretched before opening her eyes she fell off. The floor wasn't too far, but still smarted as she rubbed at the newly-forming bruise on her elbow. Muttering curses at gravity, she realized that she had slept in the clothes from the day before and sighed. Then Persy proceeded to remove the pieces of fabric as she made her way to the small bathroom.

By the time she made it into the shower, her mind was beginning to wake up and process the events of the night before. It seemed peculiar that some of the details were fuzzier than others, as if she had been there mentally, but not emotionally. She'd killed a man. She had poisoned him. He had died right in front of her, and she had done nothing to save him.

It went against everything she was supposed to do as a Healer. It was a healer's duty to save and take care of a patient, regardless of personal vendetta or affinity. Dark wizards may be evil, but they didn't deserve to die. Still, the fear from the night before wormed its way into her heart. She shivered under the warm water and scrubbed harder at her hands, washing away imaginary blood. The Dark Lord couldn't be so blind. He had to know that she wasn't faithful to the cause. Perhaps it amused him. She knew that he didn't think she was a threat, so maybe it was just a matter of confidence. If she behaved and did not actively oppose him, he would tolerate her and allow her to live. The fact that her life depended on a mad man's mercy didn't sit well. She dry heaved into the toilet.

It was with shaking hands that she slipped into a pair of jeans and trainers. Her fingers fumbled on the buttons of her shirt and she gave up on her hair entirely. It was useless to try and calm the panic that was building inside of her. Remembering the breathing exercises Severus had worked her through she sat down on the couch and applied them. It took nearly five minutes before she was able to move from the cushions.

When she stepped outside of the cottage the sun was shining. It seemed an injustice to her mood that it was such a perfect day, and she frowned. Across the street Bathilda waved, and Persephone returned the gesture. They wouldn't be having tea because she was meeting Fred. The mere idea that she'd get to see her boyfriend was enough to send butterflies in her stomach. If there was anything that made sense in her world it was the way she felt about Fred. There was a naturalness to it that she'd never experience with anyone else.

Her feet brushed against the dirt as she walked down the lane. Godric's Hollow was a beautiful village, she had to give it that, and there was a peace here that she'd never felt in London. A part of her fanciful mind imagined living with Fred in the cottage and raising a family. She stopped short. Raising a family? Where had that come from? She'd never had a desire to have children before. In fact, she'd only thought of it as a duty to preserve the pureblood line. There had never been a choice to _have_ children; it was only a matter of when. But now…she wanted something that carried piece of Fred and her in it. Shaking her head, she continued on her walk.

There were dandelions and daffodils on the side of the road, and she picked up one of the flowers. The delicate puff on the stem made her remember simpler days when she and Lydia had made wishes on them. Smiling, she pulled her lips into a small circle and blew, the air breaking the flower and scattering the seeds into the blue sky. Her wish had been selfish, true, but it was something she wanted so much it almost hurt. She wanted a future with Fred.

Persephone walked around the perimeter of the village, watching the Muggles do Muggle things and the wizards stealthily use magic when they thought no one was looking. It was interesting to see the dynamic of things. There was a Muggle man pushing some kind of machine that had blades on it to cut his grass. The effort seemed immense to Persy, but everything Muggles did seemed tedious. A part of her felt sorry for them. Another part was disgusted.

By the time she returned to her cottage it was lunchtime, and her stomach was craving sustenance. She put on a kettle of tea and set to work on fixing a sandwich. It didn't take long as she used magic to assemble it, but she was satisfied. Sitting down on a rickety chair, she ate her lunch in silence, feeling a loneliness that filled the entire house. It was too quiet.

After her meal, she gathered her cloak and purse and went back outside. Checking to make sure no one was looking she Apparated. The bustling neighborhood of London was visible from her little alley and she stepped out as if she were one of the crowds. It was a short walk to the Leaky Cauldron, and an even shorter one into Diagon Alley. As it was still dangerous to be outside there weren't many people, but she didn't mind. Walking into Flourish and Blotts, Persephone grabbed a medical text and sat down to read. Her fingers caressed the pages as she read the various ailments of the magical body and the various means to cure them, and hours passed without notice.

It was only when there was a slight cough to her right that she looked up. The hassled worked eyed her in an obvious way that asked if she was going to buy the book. Nodding, she followed him up to the front and paid ten sickles. Instead of wrapping the book, she took it and shoved it into her bag. She went back into the alley, noting that it was slightly busier, and made her way into several shops for a look around. Her mind remembered the fact that Bill Weasley's wedding was the next day and she had nothing to wear. Biting at the corner of her lip, she made her way into a small boutique to look around.

There were beautiful gowns and dressing robes on every rack in every color imaginable. Some had jewels sewn into them, others had layers of tulle so thick she thought a person would drown, but all of them were beautiful.

"'Ello, mizz, 'ow may I 'elp you?" a woman asked, her plain yet stylish black robes a contrast against the gowns.

"I'm looking for a dress for a wedding," she said.

"'ow wonderful. Let me meazure you and we will find you ze perfect dress."

Persy stood on the pedestal as the witch waved her wand to direct the measuring tape. It was only a minute later that a stack of dresses and robes had been shoved into her hands and she was directed back to a changing room. The first dress was a light shade of blue and it looked lovely, though a bit plain. The second was red, a color that Persy knew Fred loved but though inappropriate for a wedding. A set of plain, yet elegant black robes were next but dismissed. She wasn't sure how many dresses and robes she tried on. They were all good, but none of them had the oomph she was searching for. Although she knew the Weasley family probably wouldn't recognize her it was her first time to impress them, and she wanted to show that she was worthy of Fred.

She was about to give up when the salesgirl handed her a stormy blue tiered dress. It was light and hugged her curves as it zipped up. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she stared in the mirror. It was beautiful. She smoothed her hands over the fabric, knowing that it looked as good as it felt. There was a sense of regret as she took it off and handed it to the salesgirl, but a sense of triumph when she walked out of the shop with it.

It was starting to get dark, and she made her way toward the Leaky Cauldron. Her stomach erupted back into butterflies as it came into sight, and she tried to calm her racing heart as she walked in. There were the standard loners at the bar and groups in booths. The dim lighting made it hard to see, but she eventually made out the fake disguise that Fred wore when they met in public. Her feet moved too slowly for her liking, but she eventually made it to the table and wrapped her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hopefully not George," he said lightly.

"Guess again."

"You," he murmured, reading over to grab her by the waist and tug her into the booth. She landed on his lap and met his eyes with playful lust. They hadn't been able to make love for quite some weeks, and she felt that stirring for more in her gut begin. But it wasn't the time or place. Instead, she kissed him on the lips and moved aside so that she was next to him.

"How are you?"

"Better now. You?"

"The same. Is everything okay? Your message was rather short."

"I was busy. There was…an accident. George lost his ear."

It wasn't a shock. "Oh my, is he okay? Were they able to heal it?"

"No, it was too late to reattach. He seems fine though, up to our usual tricks and such."

"That's good I guess. And everyone else is…?"

"Fine. Mum's panicking about the wedding but that's expected. I'm not having any of this nonsense at mine though. The dress robes are rather annoying, but Fleur insisted on a fancy wedding."

Persephone smiled and reached over to hold his hand. "That's just like you."

They kissed, the moment seeming to last forever in the seconds that it was, and continued to touch as Tom came over to get their orders. Knowing the infamous food, Persephone stuck to a simple salad and tea. Fred, the ever daring boy that he was, ordered fish and chips. They talked about small things for a few minutes, before the topic of the wedding was brought up again.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I brought this," he said, handing her an invitation. "That's your way in. If anyone with red hair asks, you're a friend of Fleur's. If anyone with a French accent asks who you are, say you're the daughter of a friend of Dad's. That should cover the basics. If things get complicated I'll show up and save the day."

"Of course you will."

"Do you have your robes?"

"Just got them today actually. Why?"

"Don't couples usually match each other?"

"Oh, I guess so. It's grey-blue. Does that help?"

"Yes. Now all you need to do is look for the handsome devil with the grey-blue shirt under his dress robes."

"What if George wants to match you?"

"We're through with that phase."

"Your uniforms for work match."

"That's different," he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at Tom when he brought over their food. Her salad was actually good, and she took Fred's word about the chili. She wasn't risking illness before an event like a wedding. When the meal was finished they split a slice of chocolate cake, and she laughed as Fred dabbed some frosting onto the edge of her nose. It was easy to forget her problems or who she was supposed to be when she was with him. She could just be.

"George is back at the shop for tonight, but we could always get a room here tonight," Fred said, his voice dropping a timber.

The idea was more than tempting, but she forced herself to say, "Not tonight. You have to be up early to help with the wedding tomorrow. You wouldn't get any rest."

"What if I don't want rest?"

"Then you don't know what's good for you. I'm a healer; trust me."

"Seph knows best?"

"Absolutely," she said, pressing her lips against his. Despite her reluctance to not take up his offer and encourage him, the kiss progressed into a heated snog. She felt his hand brush over her hip and her breath hitched. Something about Fred drove her wild with passion and longing. It was with much regret that she ended the kiss and pushed him away. "There's time for that tomorrow."

"True," he replied, his breath ragged.

A question nagged at her mind. "Do you think your family will like me?"

"If they don't I don't care."

"But I do."

"Persephone," he said, his voice soft and comforting, "if they don't see how much I care about you then they're blind and foolish."

"I'll be in disguise. We still have to _hide_," she half-whined.

"I know. But that doesn't change the way we feel about each other, right? You mean so much to me."

She wanted to say that she loved him. The moment seemed right, but the words wouldn't come. "You're perfect."

"I know," he laughed, kissing her once more. "I probably should go now. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then I'll see you sooner than later," Fred said, winking at her and pressing a kiss to her hand.

He left, and she felt the loss immediately. The lights were dimmer when he wasn't there to make them shine. She finished off her tea and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the warm night air. The summer nights were lovely and full of promise, but had yet to be fulfilled. Fred had his duties, and she had hers. It was the unfairness of life that their duties kept them apart and wanted to make them enemies.

Instead of going home she walked the London streets for an hour. It was beautiful out, but empty still. Her footsteps echoed on the cobblestones, her hair tickled at the back of her neck, and her sighs were the only sound in the vicinity. In her hand she held the bag that contained the beautiful dress. It was the only consolation in her loneliness. She would go to the wedding, see Fred, and meet his family. It filled her with anxiety, but she tried her best to ignore it. The Weasleys were renowned by the purebloods to be 'soft.' They loved too much, cared too little, and had too many children. At least that was what she'd thought before meeting Fred. Now she knew better.

There was a small blossom of hope inside of her heart. It wanted them to accept her as one of their own. It sought their approval above all. And most importantly, it wanted Fred to love her as much as she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the wedding, and a plot point of major proportions. What is it? You can only guess.<strong>

**Please review. **


	65. Chapter 65

**Rayne Says: Thanks to a huge laptop issue I've been out of commission for the past month. I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. To all of the wonderful people who were worried-thank you for your dedication. Now begins the giant catch-up period so that we will be back on schedule before Christmas. **

**Thanks to ausumist, FeatherDeath, UniCryin, ElmKey, and the Guest for their reviews. **

**Anything you recognize (plot, character, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Three o'clock on the following afternoon found Persephone standing in front of the mirror in the cottage. The dress looked great, her make-up was done, and all that was left was to decide what to do with her hair. Waving her wand, it went up into a slick ponytail, then straight down, and finally into curls that fell down her back. Giving up, she slipped on her heels, grabbed her cloak, and walked out the door. A second later she Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole.

The town was fairly quiet for it being the day of a major occasion. None of the Muggles seemed to know what was going on, but Persephone shrugged it off and walked down the lane. The closer she got to the location of the Burrow the more it became apparent it was a wizarding occasion. Magical hats and fascinators adorned the heads of nearly every witch, ties changed colors based on the topic of conversation, and gifts were levitating toward the tables. Up ahead she could see four redheaded boys showing people to their seats and her heart jumped at the sight of Fred.

He looked dashing in his black dress robes, more handsome than she could have ever imagined. His hair had been combed, most likely by his mother, and it automatically made him look more proper. Persephone had never imagined Fred as a pureblood, never even tried, but if she had she guessed it would have looked like that. Every step she took nearer him seemed too short, and it felt like hours before she was remotely near the group. There were several people before her, but they disappeared and all she saw was Fred. The only downside was that he apparently hadn't noticed her.

There were several middle aged witches in front of her, followed by two beautiful girls speaking French, a couple of Ministry officials, and then an old couple. Sighing, she watched as the middle aged women twittered about and eyed the twins. Fred darted past them…and stopped to speak with the French girls. "Here—_permettez-moi _to _assister vous_."

The girls giggled and he led them inside of the tent. Something bubbled up in Persephone's chest. It was hot and unpleasant, and tears wanted to prick at her eyes but she refused to let them. It was stupid to feel this way. She wasn't jealous! The other boys took the groups in front of her and the line moved up. It was only a few more minutes before she was at the front of the queue, waiting to be seated. Her eyes took in the scene. There were poles wrapped with white and gold flowers, balloons over the arch where the marriage would take place, and butterflies and bumblebees hovered around. It was lovely.

"You're here," a familiar voice breathed. She turned and met Fred's eyes, and was both relieved and annoyed. It was nice to see Fred looking like himself again and not wearing a disguise, but annoying because the not-jealousy of three minutes ago was still fresh. He was smiling as if he hadn't done anything. "And you don't look happy."

"_Permettez-moi _to_ assister vous_?" she asked.

"Oh…you saw that?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just being friendly."

"They're veela, aren't they?"

"Can I say I was under their spell?"

"I'll listen to your excuses while we walk."

Fred hooked his arm in hers and walked her toward some chairs. There were quite a few people sitting down and chatting amongst themselves. No one seemed to take notice of her and Fred, which she didn't mind. She was placed in a seat near the front row next to some of Fleur's relatives, and handed a dahlia. "It doesn't match the wedding colors much, but I wanted to give you something to show how much this means to me. You look beautiful, by the way," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I'll meet you later. I have to go escort more people now."

"Stay away from the veela, Fred Weasley."

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous? No."

"Sure, sure," he said, walking off.

Now that Persephone was alone again she took the time to observe the people and decorations. Fleur's relatives were a good-looking bunch that were speaking rapid French to one another, and the only thing she understood was Bill's name being thrown around. The decorations in the tent were lovely, though obviously homemade, but she preferred that to the pomp and circumstance she was used to from pureblood weddings. A frown marred her face at the realization that if things had gone according to plan she would have been Mrs. Graham Montague by now. It wasn't a horrid idea, but it seemed wrong now that she knew how truly she loved Fred.

The smell of flowers was strong, and she closed her eyes to let it envelop her. Here there weren't any worries about the Dark Lord or Death Eaters; there were only pre-wedding jitters and happy endings. Persy preferred this way of life to the one she was used to. She caught sight of the Weasleys taking their seats and assumed that the wedding was about to begin. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled down the aisle, and, for a moment, Persephone felt a wave of homesickness for her own parents, and wondered what they were doing and if they missed her. She shook her head and focused on Bill and Charlie moving to the front of the marquee. Fred gave a large wolf-whistle and the veela cousins near her giggled, and the hot feeling bubbled in her stomach. She bit the corner of her lip as the music swelled and the flower girls came out, followed by Monsieur Delacour and Fleur, who looked more beautiful than she remembered.

When the bride reached the groom, something inside of Persephone melted. The hideous scars on Bill's face she'd noted earlier almost seemed to disappear as he smiled at the woman he loved. Without thinking, Persy searched through the crowd for Fred and their eyes met. He cracked a smile, seeming impish at being caught staring at her, and winked. She rolled her eyes and nodded back in the direction they should have been paying attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a small, tufty-haired wizard that Persephone recognized from Professor Dumbledore's funeral. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

She phased out for a moment when a foreboding feeling crept into her body. It didn't make sense, as no one around her seemed to notice it, but it was as if a cold hand had slid a finger down her bare skin. Her mind drew a blank. Was something supposed to happen tonight? No. The Dark Lord hadn't told her anything. Severus hadn't told her anything. No one told her anything, which meant…something could happen. What if something was happening right at that moment and she wasn't there?

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?"

What if Severus was injured? What if the Dark Lord tried to summon her? What if Harry's life was in danger? She realized that the Boy Who Lived was mysteriously absent from the occasion. It was odd considering his two best friends were in the second row without him, next to a chubby boy with red hair that must've been a Weasley. Did that mean he was hiding or already dead?

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

The foreboding feeling hadn't vanished, but it hadn't grown. Was she just worrying over nothing? The crowd rose to their feet to applaud the couple and she followed mechanically, caught up in her thoughts and the tangle of nerves in her gut. The surrounding area changed as the official did some wand work. The view was beautiful: sunlit orchards and picturesque countryside. The chairs levitated up and surrounded small tables covered with cloth which gracefully fell back to the ground. It was all lovely, but her mind was focused on what the hell was wrong with her. A waiter walked by her, and she took the glass of firewhisky without thought. It burned on the way down her throat, but served to focus her mind.

She sat down at a nearby table, ignoring the surrounding guests, and tried to think. They'd had nothing planned, had they? Capturing Potter had failed so that option was out. She'd been so focused on befriending Bathilda and being with Fred that she'd blanked out the rest of the Dark Lord's plans. Was she really so stupid? The band struck up a song and couples took to the dance floor. She grabbed another firewhisky and downed it. It didn't burn as much as the first.

"Hello beautiful. May I have a dance?" a deep voice asked, and she looked up to meet the ever-charming eyes of Fred Weasley.

"It depends on if you asked the veela cousins the same question."

"You'll be pleased to know I turned them down."

"Then yes, I'll dance with you," she said, accepting his hand as he whirled her out onto the dance floor.

His hand was warm in hers, and his breath against her ear tickled. She let out a rather un-ladylike giggle and blamed the firewhisky. The lights swirled in her vision, but she didn't mind. Something about it seemed, well, _magical_. The alcohol and Fred had managed to make the foreboding feeling go away. The band was quite good, and the songs went from fast to slow without much notice. The only time they stopped dancing was so they could grab a drink. Fred stuck to butterbeer, while she kept the firewhisky coming. A part of her mind reminded her of her obligations and that getting smashed was not the way to go about them, but it was ignored. She much preferred the fuzzy happiness that alcohol gave her, especially with Fred.

After losing track of how many songs they danced to, somewhere around nine, Fred led her off of the dance floor and toward a witch in amethyst robes with red hair. He seemed rather nervous about the witch, which didn't make much sense. Fred tapped on her shoulder and she spun around, a large grin on her face. "There you are! Oh, who's your friend?"

"Mum, this is my girlfriend, meaning a girl who is a friend! She's, uh, a friend of Fleur's too. Right? Right?" he said, his voice nearly cracking.

Persephone laughed softly and reached out a hand to the other woman, who instead enveloped her in a very warm hug. "You must be the mysterious stranger that he's been trying to hide from me. I'm Molly, his mum."

"My name's Persephone," she said, her mind barely comprehending what she'd said until Fred gave her a wide-eyed stare. "I'm from France."

"Oh really? You don't have an accent."

"I was born in London, moved when I was three."

"Oh, how lovely. What brings you back?"

"I'm studying medicine."

"Yeah, she's really gifted," Fred interrupted, grabbing her wrist a little too tightly. "I think Seph needs some fresh air. She's getting a little lightheaded."

"I am?"

"You are. I'll be back in a few, mum."

"Take all the time you need," she said. "It was wonderful to meet you Persephone."

"Lovely to meet you too," she said, smiling at the other woman.

Fred wrapped an arm around her waist and led her away from his mother and toward the fields. He let out a large sigh and ran a hand through his hair, effectively ruining any combing that his mother had done. Grinning down at her, he said, "So…?"

"Your mum is amazing."

"She gets it from me," he said.

"That doesn't make any sense, Fred Weasley."

They stopped to sit on a fallen tree, facing the party. Fireflies danced in the sky and the scent of flowers was strong. Whether it was the firewhisky or being with Fred, Persephone felt giddy. She wanted to throw off her heels, grab his hand, and run through the fields. Being with him felt so natural and right that she never wanted it to end. Did it have to?

"Fred, I lo—" she started, stopping as a burning sensation spread over her arm. Persephone clasped her hand over the flesh, hoping that the illusion held, and bit the corner of her lip. It hurt. A ragged breath escaped her lips.

"Seph, are you okay?"

"No," she moaned, knowing what this meant.

"Should I find Madam Pomfrey? She's here somewhere."

"No, no, no," she continued, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

A bright flash of light came from the sky and landed inside of the tent. Even from the field she could see the lynx Patronus, and so could Fred. The Patronus opened its mouth and a deep, slow voice spoke. _"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

* * *

><p><strong>1. My original plan was to disguise Persy as one of the veela cousins, but then I decided that it was too complicated. Of course that allowed some jealousy into the picture, which is always healthy.<strong>

**2. And so Persephone, still in disguise, met Molly Weasley! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this. **

**3. Updates may be sporadic, but there will still be one every weekend. And here and there until we catch-up. **


	66. Chapter 66

**Rayne Says: A lot happens in this chapter, so I won't say much here.**

**Thanks to ausumist and FeatherDeath for the reviews. **

**Anything you recognize (setting, plot, characters, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Persephone imagined that this is what it felt like to move through caramel. Everyone was running around, Disapparating, finding their loved ones, talking in hushed tones. It was chaos. Her arm was still burning. Fred was speaking, but she couldn't hear him. Someone screamed, and the chaos reached new heights.

She felt something clamp around her wrist, and she was vaguely aware of being dragged toward the chaos. What was happening? Her arm hurt. Her head was pounding. The noises were so loud that it all became muddled. There were cracks in the distance. Hooded figures with skeletons masks appeared. Wands were out all around, spells were being shouted. Persephone couldn't make sense of it.

And then suddenly there was sound. "George! George, where are you?"

"_Protego!_"

"Ron! Ron!"

"Persephone, snap out of it! We need to find George."

There were cloaks all around them. Her wand was out, but her mind blanked and swam. A figure cursed as his hex missed a target, and whirled around to look at them. "My Lady?" he asked.

Without thinking she spoke, "_Obliviate_."

The man's face slumped and Fred Stunned him. She needed to get out of here before anyone else recognized her. Her arm was on fire, but she grabbed Fred and Disapparated. They stumbled into the garden of her cottage, and before he could ask where they were she pulled him inside. Her mind felt like ice now, focused to the point of pain, and she immediately began to lock the door and protect the house.

"We have to go back!" Fred was saying. "We have to make sure everyone is okay. I need to find George!"

"We can't go back right now. It's too dangerous," she said.

"I know that. That's why we have to go! I won't stand by and let them attack my home."

"Fred… Please just stay here."

She winced again as the pain increased. Fred was immediately by her side, reaching to check on her, when the illusion faded. There, in stark contrast to her pale skin, was her Mark. His face scrunched up, but his fingers hesitated over hers. He seemed to know that it wasn't the Dark Mark, but he wasn't stupid. He could put the pain and the Mark together though.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice wavering for a moment.

"It's a tattoo."

"It's new, right?"

It was clear that he was looking for an explanation other than the obvious one. It would be easy to go along with it, simple to pretend that it was a new tattoo. But she couldn't do that to him, not anymore. Both of their lives were in danger from opposing forces, and the longer she kept him in the dark the more likely he would be hurt because of her. She couldn't do it anymore. Persephone was tired of lying.

"No…Fred, it's, I'm… I work for the Dark Lord."

His face contorted: betrayal, disgust, hurt, pain, agony, anger. "You're one of _them_!"

The wand in his hand was suddenly threatening. "_Expelliarmus_." She easily caught it as it flew toward her and tried to ignore how the look of betrayal increased. "You have to listen to me."

"Why should I? You're a spy."

"I'm not a spy. Please, you have to listen to me. Just let me explain."

"Let me out," he said, his hands balled. "Give me my wand and let me go."

"Not without telling you the truth. Please"—another pain through her body, getting stronger—"let me tell you."

"Then spit it out!"

"I—I'm not a Death Eater. The Dark Lord, he seduced me."

"Seduced?"

"No! Not like that," she said, blushing. "By the time I knew who he was it was too late. He has my parents, Fred. If I don't obey him he'll kill me."

Hot tears began to stream down her cheeks. He remained across the room from her, his face now blank and unreadable. She preferred it when he was angry at her. Persephone rubbed at her arm, knowing that He was getting furious. If she didn't go soon He'd come to the cottage. He'd find Fred and kill him.

"Fred, you have to understand. I never wanted to hurt you. I just…I care about you too much, and I know that's selfish of me, but I hate being away from you. If I were a good person I would have left you alone at the start, but I'm not. I'm evil, and you're so good. You need to understand. Please, please understand."

She braced herself against the kitchen counter. His face was blank. He hated her; he had to. The pain was too much. "I have to go now. I'm being Summoned and He doesn't like it when I don't listen. But I can't let you go. It's too dangerous out there now. Please stay and hide in the cellar. I'm going to leave your wand, and I'll be back when I'm able to. Then you can leave and go home. And, if you want, you don't have to ever see me again. But I never wanted to hurt you."

The wand rested on the table. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, grasped her own wand, and turned her back on Fred. The pain in her arm was terrible, but the pain she felt inside was unbearable. Bringing her wand to her head, she pulled out the memory of the night and placed it in a vial nearby. She stepped outside, casting more enchantments over the house, and thought she heard her name being called. Persephone Apparated.

The tall gates of Malfoy Manor looked threatening tonight. She realized that she was still wearing the gown from the party and quickly transfigured it into a summer dress. Wrapping the green cloak around her, she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Persephone was an emotional wreck, but Stephanie was prepared to serve the Dark Lord. It was a short walk later that she arrived at the doors and was allowed in. There were Death Eaters everywhere.

Some were bleeding out onto the couches, others sitting in chairs staring off into space. She pulled out her wand and began caring for the most severe injuries. There were gashes and hex marks all over them, and she knew that it was the result of the two battles of the night. It seemed that the Ministry had fallen with a bit of a fight, but the skirmish at the wedding had been more severe. The majority of the inner circle was gathered around the tall armchair by the fireplace, and she could clearly make out Severus amongst the group. He looked back at her, his face unreadable, and then turned to speak with the man in the armchair.

She worked on focusing on the body in front of her. And then the next, and the next, and the next….It seemed like a never-ending cycle of bodies, blood, burns, and injuries. All she could do was concentrate on what was in front of her before moving on. The minor injuries took less than three minutes each; the major ones took longer. Her hands were moving over one of the last patients when two large hands grabbed her own.

"Perhaps you should move a little lower. I need a thorough examination," Fenrir Greyback teased, his eyes glinting in the dim light.

"I have other patients to take care of."

"I should be your first priority, little green riding hood. You should take extra good care of me."

A few waves of her wand later and it was done. She stood up to move on, when he clasped onto her wrist with a bruising grip. He leaned in and took a large sniff of her hair. His tongue ran down her neck, and she felt bile rise in her throat.

"Greyback, the Dark Lord would like a word with the Lady," Severus said, easily maneuvering her out of the werewolf's grip.

She was led through the rest of the Death Eaters toward the armchair. It felt like they were making a path for her, one that only she could go down. The pain in her arm had dulled since her arriving, but it began anew. He was angry with her.

"My Lord," muttered Severus.

"Leave us," the Dark Lord ordered.

The surrounding group of Death Eaters, Draco among them she noted, scattered. Now it was only the Dark Lord, the fire, and her. She couldn't meet his eyes. Instead she focused on the hem of his robes and the great snake that wound its way up his body. Nagini flicked her tongue out, and Persephone wondered if she could taste her fear.

"You were late."

"Yes, my Lord. I apologize."

"Where were you?"

"I was working on my assignments, my Lord."

"Were you?" he hissed, and she felt his mind probing into hers. It was near painful to experience a stranger inside of her head while she was conscious, but she didn't fight against him. He didn't like it when she fought. The Dark Lord seemed satisfied with her answer and withdrew. "I called you and you did not answer. That will not do."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You may be placed above the flock, but you are still my sheep. You obey me."

"Yes, my Lord."

"As such, I believe that you need a reminder of your place. Kneel."

She did.

"_Crucio!_"

The pain was all-consuming. It burned through her body, scorching every nerve and muscle, and she had her eyes closed so tightly she saw stars. Thousands of knives were simultaneously being shoved into her skin. It was all she could do to clamp her mouth shut and not scream. Instead whimpers managed to escape as she cried.

Then it stopped. She gasped for air as if she had been holding her breath for decades instead of a minute. Her entire body was shaking, oversensitive to the heat on her back and the cold in front of her. It was hard to think. The Dark Lord looked down on her, his eyes shining with some terrible form of glee, and smiled. "Oh how I hate punishing you, dear one. Let's see that it doesn't happen again. You are excused. Severus? Bring me Draco please. And my Lady?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Do not tend to Dolohov or Rowle. I have other plans for them."

She nodded, and stood up. Her legs shook underneath her, but she managed to stay steady. Draco approached them, pale as ever, and his eyes met hers. There was empathy there. Persephone could see Narcissa in the background, watching her son with worried eyes. Instead of staying to find out why the Dark Lord wanted Draco, she walked past the Death Eaters, past the injured Rowle and unconscious Dolohov, and out into the night. Once she cleared the gates she Apparated.

Her feet collapsed outside of the cottage. For ten minutes she lay there, among the leaves and grass, taking deep gulping breaths for air and convulsing. The only time she could remember feeling the Cruciatus before was in her dreams. It was so much worse in real life.

Eventually, she got up the strength to make it to the door and unlock it. Her feet stumbled across the floorboards and she barely managed to lean against the counter before dry heaving above the sink. There was a sound behind her but she didn't move. Maybe it would be better to be dead.

"Persephone?" a voice asked, sounding worried and cautious.

She didn't answer.

It was hard to breathe. She was pretty sure that her body was still shaking, but she couldn't control it. Someone put their arms around her, holding her still, and she could smell familiar scent. It would be so easy to lean against him and pretend that things were the same. But they weren't. And she couldn't do that to Fred.

"You should go," she said.

"Look at me."

"You have your wand—why are you still here?"

"Turn around and look at me."

She did, only to immediately be pressed against the counter as his lips crashed onto hers. For a moment she was too shocked to do anything, but he pressed harder until she could only wrap her arms around his neck and return the kiss. His hands tangled in her dark hair, tugging slightly, and a moan escaped. She wasn't sure if it was him or her, and she didn't care. Fred's lips moved down her neck, leaving red marks as he went, and she barely noticed when her cloak fell to the floor because his hand was on her breast. It was all she could do to remove his jacket. There was a clatter as her heels hit the floor.

His hands moved down under her dress, ripping off her underwear, and immediately rubbing. She moaned, her own hands moving down to his pants, fumbling with the belt buckle, and pulling them down along with his boxers. Moments later, he was inside of her. The cold cabinet against her body versus the warmth in his was a thrill to her senses. His lips returned to hers, bruising in their urgency to kiss her. Fred's hands picked her up and placed her on the counter, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their bodies entangled together in some emotion that she didn't understand.

After it was done, they stayed where they were for a moment, paused. Fred sighed heavily before kissing her forehead and meeting her eyes. He looked almost sheepish now that it was over, but there was also something else in his eyes: guilt. "Seph, I… I took some time to think while you were gone, or at least I tried. But I kept thinking about where you were and wondering if you were okay."

"Fred—"

"Let me continue, please. If I'd listened to you instead of jumping to conclusions I would have understood. But seeing you come in that door—you looked like hell. And I really never understood why you had to do some things, but now I know. Make me understand. Please, tell me everything. No more secrets."

She was surprised. He wasn't leaving or running away. He wanted her to explain it all to him? He wanted to know? A happy feeling built in her gut, warm and bubbling enough to keep away the chill of the terrors of the night. "I'll tell you everything. But can we get dressed first?"

A subtle hue or red touched his cheeks and he smirked, running a hand through his hair. He nodded and found his boxers and pants, pulling them on. Then he buttoned up his shirt as best he could, because it seemed to be missing several of them. She hopped down from the counter and bundled up her cloak. Then she felt around for her underwear. Where were they?

"Looking for these?" Fred said, the fabric dangling from his hand.

"Yes."

"I think I'll keep them."

"Oh no, you will not Fred Weasley," she replied, snatching them from his grasp and pulling them on.

"Damn."

The humor faded as she realized what needed to be done now. She'd have to tell him everything. "Fred, what I'm about to tell you is secret. You cannot tell anyone else."

"But—"

"I'm still in service to the Dark Lord. I will be until he dies, or I do. I can only tell you this if I know you won't tell anyone else."

"How can I get you to trust me?" he sighed.

"We'll make a simple Unbreakable Vow."

"I suppose that can be arranged."

He took out his wand and she hers. Touching the tips together they grasped hands. Warmth spread through her body and she smiled at Fred. "Do you, Fred Weasley, promise to withhold the secrets you are about to learn and to not repeat the story to anyone?"

"I do."

White ribbons burst from the wands and tied around their wrists. The bands glowed for a moment and then dimmed. "Where would you like me to begin?" she asked.

"At the beginning. When did you become a Dea—a servant of You Know Who?"

And so she told him everything from becoming Professor Riddle's apprentice to learning he was the Dark Lord, from learning potions with Professor Snape to helping Draco fix the Vanishing Cabinet, about her false engagement to Graham and meeting him for the first time, about learning healing from Madam Pomfrey, about watching Professor Dumbledore die. The words and stories spilled out of her lips as if she'd been given an entire cauldron of Veritaserum.

The sun was rising by the time she finished. Fred simply stared at her: confused, shocked, awestruck, amused, semi-furious. His hands clenched onto hers, because they'd never stopped holding each other. He finally let go off her hand to brush away some stray hairs that had fallen in front of her face. "I had no idea you were so brave."

"I'm a coward. Bravery would be defying the Dark Lord."

"No," he said, kissing her forehead. "You're probably one of the bravest girls I'll ever know. I go in rushing and banging to battle, and you fight from the inside."

His smile warmed her. Fighting a yawn, she leaned against him. "You should go. Your mum must be worrying."

"I sent my Patronus to let her know I was alright hours ago. I'm sure I have at least a couple more left before she sends out the cavalry."

"Okay," Persephone said, finally allowing the yawn to escape. It had been a long, long day. It seemed ages ago that she'd put on the gown for the wedding. Years since she and Fred had danced. Months since the Dark Lord had punished her. Weeks since she'd made love to Fred in the kitchen. Days since she'd told him the true story. And now they only had a few hours before reality returned.

"Go to sleep, Seph. You've earned it."

"Stay," she murmured, her eyes closing as she nestled her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>1. When in a state of panic, one tends to go to a safe, familiar place.<strong>

**2. I planned the revelation many different ways, but in the end this is how it happens.**

**3. In a vision that Harry has he sees the Dark Lord forcing Draco to torture Rowle and Dolohov. That is what I was mentioning. Poor Draco.**

**4. When emotions are high the lines between passion, anger, and sorrow may blend together. So spontaneous love-making! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**5. A 'simple' Unbreakable Vow (invented by me) is one where the consequence of breaking it is not death. Instead he is bound by faith, because Persy will know if he breaks it. **

**6. I didn't want them to have another huge fight, because they've already worked through two big issues. Real couples learn to work through fights and not stew in them. And Fred did have a couple of hours to think and worry about her. **

**7. Yes, that _is _a reference to the epilogue of Deathly Hallows.**

**Please review with a wave of your magical arrow icon and a click. I love reviews.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Rayne Says: Updates will come here and there until we're caught up, but (as promised) here is the usual weekly update. **

**Thanks to UniCryin for the review on the last chapter.**

**As usual, anything you recognize (characters, plot, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review. **

****There will be lemonade here and there from now on. If you see the asterisks at the beginning, be warned if you are uncomfortable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

There was a confusing moment when Persephone woke up where she didn't know what had happened. Then, thanks to the warm arm thrown around her waist and the soft breath against the back of her neck, she remembered. It took a lot of effort to withhold a groan, but she managed. There was a grumble against her neck, followed by a "five more minutes", and ended with the arm tightening.

It felt right to wake up next to Fred in the morning, even with the consequences of the night before. His scent washed over her, comforting and familiar, and she couldn't help but smile. "Fred, you probably should go. Your mum must be worrying."

He said something, but it was muffled by her hair. Then, groaning, he sat up on an elbow and looked down at her. "I sent my Patronus to tell her that I was comforting you. I simply said that you needed a friend nearby to recover from last night. Scared out of your wits, you were."

"And everyone else?"

"Safe. Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed to escape."

She'd known that of course. It was obvious from the Dark Lord's displeasure last night. She looked up at Fred, taking in the way the morning light played through his hair and how his eyes were focused entirely on her. Had it ever felt this intimate? They were in her house, the one she lived in alone, and no one would be interrupting them. Persy could pretend that outside of the room nothing existed besides her and Fred.

"Seph?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't you leave? The Order can protect you; find a safe place until the war is over…"

"Fred," she sighed, "I can't. The Mark ties me to the Dark Lord. He can find me anywhere I go. I would if I could, but—"

"—you can't. I get it." He sounded bitter.

"I've tried, you know. Testing his patience, being petulant; all it does is make him angry. In some ways it's what keeps me alive."

"I don't like this. I want you to be safe."

"I'm as safe as any witch in this world is."

"Meaning you're not."

He sighed heavily and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and slow, and they took their time before breaking apart. They rested their foreheads against each other. She turned over in the bed, her body facing his, and pressed her ear against his chest. There was the sound of his heart. His hands moved under the hem of her shirt, skimming across her lower back. Persy could feel him smirking against his hair, and wondered what he was up to. Then, without warning, he yanked the shirt off over her head—leaving her clad only in underwear beneath the blankets. She glared at him, but he feigned innocence.

"You looked hot."

"So do you," she retaliated, grasping his shirt and removing it.

"That was predictable."

"Is this?" Persephone asked, unwrapping herself from his grasp and sprinting into the bathroom. The latch slid clumsily into the lock just as he reached the door and she smiled. Then she jumped into the shower and turned the water as hot as it'd go. It washed over her sore body and she sighed. Then screamed as two hands covered her breasts with soap.

"Fred!"

"Yes?"

"Warn me next time," she hissed, killing him with her eyes.

"Oh? So there will be a next time."

"Not if you keep scaring me to death."

"Then I guess I'll just have to give you a heads up. Seph?"

"What Fred?"

"Can we shag right now?"

"Fred!"

"I didn't hear a no," he said, smirking as he leaned forward to kiss her. His lips were partially dry against her wet ones and it added an interesting sensation to the kiss. His fingers threaded through her wet hair, gently moving through tangles and knots until he was able to run them through without stopping. Without stopping the kiss, he managed to get some shampoo in hand and begin washing her hair. In fact, he was quite good at it. Spectacular even.

"Why are you so amazing at everything?" Persy asked.

"Jack-of-all-trades, master of none," he quipped, digging his fingers into her scalp and massaging. She moaned and leaned against him, and felt how excited he had become. They probably wouldn't make it through conditioning. She was right.

He leaned her back to rinse out the shampoo, trailing kisses down her neck alongside the water, but hadn't stopped there. He'd continued down to her breasts and began to pay attention to them. Of course, it was rather ridiculous. Her neck was at an uncomfortable angle, the water was splashing in her face now, and it was going up her nose. So she was forced to pull Fred up, laugh at his questioning expression, and (with surprising grace) twist them around so he was under the showerhead.

There was a sputtering noise as it dribbled down his face and chest, and she couldn't help but laugh as he pouted. Then he pulled her to him, their wet chests pressed against each other and started snogging again. After that she wasn't entirely coherent of what happened. They'd snogged. He'd pushed her against the wall. At some point in the haze of pleasure she was aware of him entering her…and then she just forgot because he was _so _bloody distracting.

It was only after the water turned shockingly cold that they left the shower and moved to the bed. Then she'd lost track of everything again.

After another round they sat around the kitchen table, eating sandwiches, and talking. They skirted the issue at hand of what the other would do once Fred left the house, and instead focused on composing a list of Fred and George's greatest pranks. Fred was maintaining that the fireworks had been best, while she was fighting for setting Peeves loose on the school. It was a losing battle as he kept distracting her between argument points with kisses.

His face turned serious. "Seph, I have a request to make."

"What?"

"When we're together…I don't want to know anything you do while you're working for him," he said, hissing the last word, "and I won't tell you anything Order related."

It didn't take long to think on her answer. "That sounds fair."

He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "On that note, I should probably go. Mum won't wait for long, and George is probably getting antsy."

"Thanks for staying."

She knew that he could tell she meant more than just staying the night, and he nodded. They kissed for a few moments more before he stepped out the backdoor and into the garden. He looked around, smiling, and asked, "Where are we?"

"Godric's Hollow. 17 Gauntlet Way. We'll figure out a way to visit….Others know that I'm here, but I'd rather keep them away from you."

His eyes darkened a tad. "I understand. See you later, love."

"Bye," she replied, but he was already gone with a resounding pop.

After that she set about business as usual, focusing on little tasks to keep her mind from thinking too much. She cleaned the entire kitchen the Muggle way, sweating mildly in the almost-afternoon sunlight. By the time she was done it practically sparkled and she felt a sense of pride in doing things the non-magical way. Then she set about brewing some tea to share with Bathilda, adding a few herbs to help strengthen the woman's constitution. She'd seemed rather weak as of late.

There was another crack in the backyard and she stiffened. It was too soon for Fred to be back, which meant… She calmly changed the setting on the stove and got out another cup. Then, with her wand in hand, she walked toward the backdoor and opened it. Looking only mildly out of place in his dark robes, Severus Snape met her gaze evenly and nodded.

"Good morning, Miss Greene," he said.

"Is it?"

"We shall see."

"Do you wish to come in?"

"I would prefer not to be seen, so yes," Severus replied, following her back into the house. He took in the clean status of the kitchen, noting the kettle on the stove. "Am I interrupting?"

"I was about to visit Bathilda actually. Would you care for some tea?"

"If there is enough, I would. I have news."

She ignored the flutter of anxiety in her gut as she carefully poured him a cup. Setting it in front of a chair at the table, she gestured for him to sit. He did and drank. She waited.

"Your assignment has been altered. You were asked to befriend Bathilda Bagshot; were you successful?"

"Yes."

"The Dark Lord has ordered you to begin poisoning Madam Bagshot. He has plans for the body so the poison must not corrode or damage any physical parts of her appearance. It should be done by late November, early December at latest. Do you understand?"

Her stomach felt hollow. "Yes…may I ask why?"

"In this instance information may be best. The Dark Lord feels that Potter will arrive here for information. He wants to leave a welcoming party."

"I see." It explained nothing.

"Are you emotionally involved with Madam Bagshot?"

"No, I can do this job," she replied, slipping into the hard armor of Stephanie Grant.

"Very well. I assume that you will begin research on the appropriate poison to use."

"Of course."

He finished his tea and stood. She noticed how his eyes scanned the entire kitchen, before landing on her. There was empathy and pain hidden in apathy, but she knew it was there. "The Dark Lord has also assigned another task as this one is minimal. You have been given an internship with the Ministry under Dolores Jane Umbridge; you will assist her in any way possible without revealing your true alliance. The Dark Lord wants a set of eyes in the Ministry that they are unaware of. Most of his allies were revealed in the takeover."

Of course the toad would return into her life. The Dark Lord had a sick sense of humor. "I assume that I will merely be assisting in paperwork and other administrative manners?"

"More than likely."

"I understand."

"Then I will take my leave."

"How often will I be expected to check in?"

"Every other week should suffice unless there are issues or you are needed for your other duties." She nodded and washed the cup in the sink, her back to the former professor. "I will not be as readily available. The Dark Lord has given me another task so contact should be used sparingly."

"Very well."

He nodded, meeting her gaze once more, before leaving. She felt his absence like ice in her veins. Whereas Fred's absence felt like a gradual acclimation to loneliness, Severus' felt like being naked in the Ministry of Magic: exposed, dangerous, cold. It reminded her of what position she was in. She was an enemy of the Order, traitor amongst her own organization, and on her own in the world. The only person who would truly care if she died would be Fred, and that made her blood run cold.

Persephone Greene was on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>1. There was a request for more intimacy between Fred and Persy, and I believe that it'll only exist where it fits. So there won't be random sex in the Forest of Dean in a tent.<strong>

**2. So the overall reason for Persephone being in Godric's Hollow is revealed as well as her next mission. And the return of Umbridge! Expect sweet horribility from the pink toad.**

**3. To entice you for the next chapter we have: tea with Bathilda, poison research and possible brewing, and the delicious answer to "What's in the box?"**

**Please review and I shall deliver. **


	68. Chapter 68

**Rayne Says: I'm done with my first semester of university! Which means that I have more time to write. However, due to an extended vacation I most likely be unable to update on the site, but I will keep writing and hopefully be able to gift you a slew of updates when I come back.**

**Thanks to UniCryin, Chequisha, FeatherDeath, and Darknoir99 for the reviews. A reminder that whoever has the most reviews by the end of the story gets to read the final epilogue before I actually post it. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

The first thing Persephone did after Severus left was look through all of her potion and medical texts. It didn't surprise her that her collection was lacking, but she hadn't suspected how much. Most of the books only included Class One or Two poisons, the occasional Three if she were lucky, and very little information on how to slowly poison a person instead of outright kill them. She sighed, biting the corner of her lip, and closed the last book before setting it on top of the others.

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast with Fred, and she set about making lunch. The fridge was sadly lacking in supplies, but there was enough for one last sandwich. Persy made a mental note to go grocery shopping later.

After lunch she made her way through her potions cupboard, trying to figure out which ingredients she should restock or acquire at the apothecary. She'd brought most of her store from the manor, but there was always room for improvement. Her monkshood, nightshade, and yew supplies were plentiful so if the poison she needed contained those she'd be fine. Otherwise she didn't have much in the way of harmful herbs. Most of the potions in her stock were used for healing, not killing. Sighing, she pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing the list of things she'd need to fetch from Diagon Alley.

Moments later she was Apparating out from the backyard and into an empty alley near The Leaky Cauldron. Due to the recent fall of the Ministry the streets were emptier than before, desolate even, and Tom looked up at her with suspicious eyes the moment she entered. She gave a nod and walked toward the back entrance. Diagon Alley was sadly vacant, barely anyone around, and those that were seemed dark and shifty. Keeping her head down, she walked toward the Apothecary on the north side. A bell rang as she entered and the elderly owner looked up from the latest copy of _Potion Master Monthly _to meet her eyes.

"Good afternoon miss. How may I be of assistance?"

It was now more than ever that she was glad of her Stephanie disguise. She'd shopped here many times before, more so in recent years as she'd learned healing potions, and didn't want the owner to recognize her. "I need to restock some of my supplies," she said, making her voice harsher.

That seemed to turn her against his favor, but he seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't turn away a paying customer. He nodded briskly and gestured toward the shelves. "I have everything in stock for the upcoming school year; you're welcome to browse."

She knew that the supplies she needed wouldn't be in the front. "I'm in need of…less available resources."

His mouth quirked down in a frown, but he nodded. "Follow me."

The back section of the apothecary was roped off from the general public, and she understood why. Just the labels on the jars were enough to send shivers down her spine. She wondered how he'd come into possession of unicorn blood, powdered vampire fang, and phoenix blood, but decided not to ask. He gestured to the bins full of dried herbs, vials of mysterious liquids, and jars of powdered supplies. She knew all of their properties and grabbed whichever seemed that they would be helpful in a poison. If she couldn't find something it was possible to just make one herself if need be.

The total cost was a hefty sum, reminding her that the harder to find supplies were more expensive, but it was paid in full. It wasn't much when compared to the total amount of her account, but she knew that money needed to be kept track of. She left the shop and wandered back to The Leaky Cauldron. There were only a handful of people inside of the pub, most of them minding their own business or speaking in whispers, and she walked by them without drawing too much attention to herself.

Then it was another quick Apparition back to Godric's Hollow. She put the supplies away, and then went to the local market to stock the fridge. Most of the people in the market appeared to be Muggle, and she watched them with minute fascination. How would it be to live without magic? To not even know that there was a war going on all around her? She couldn't fathom it.

Once that was done, she wandered over to her closet and looked through it. It was mostly full of jeans and trainers, as she'd taken to wearing them more often, but there were enough robes and suits that she wouldn't have to buy new clothes for work at the Ministry. She groaned, flopping back on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know if she could survive even an hour with the toad much less every day in an office with her. What was the Dark Lord thinking?

She knew the answer. Severus had told her; he wanted eyes and ears in the Ministry that weren't known. It was a good plan, but why did it have to be her? The ceiling didn't answer. There was a knock at the door. Standing up, she answered it. Bathilda Bagshot stood in the late afternoon light, smiling softly and clutching onto a willow cane. "Hello dearie, I was wondering if you had forgotten our tea time."

Persy shot a quick glance at the clock. "I'm sorry; I lost track of the day it seems."

"No problem at all. I just put the kettle on at home. Shall we go?"

"Of course."

There was a cold pit in Persephone's stomach. She had to kill this woman. But she didn't want to. How could she drink tea and smile and laugh like she wasn't plotting the older woman's demise? The walk across the road was quick and over too soon. The house was still in its state of decay, boxes upon boxes sagging under each other's weight, and she had to move a new stack of papers on the Dark Lord from the couch in order to find a place to sit.

Bathilda returned from the kitchen and handed her a chipped tea cup with daises on it. It had come to be Persephone's favorite cup and apparently the other woman had noticed. They drank in silence for a few moments before Bathilda began speaking. "It's such a sad business about the Ministry. I expect that no one is safe anymore."

"It would seem that way."

"Such a sad, sad affair. You-Know-Who has finally managed to control that which he has sought most."

"No," Persephone whispered, "Not yet."

"It reminds me of when Gellert was a young boy; he had all of those ideas, such talent, but it was wasted in his search. I'm sure that Albus only encouraged him."

"His search?"

"My nephew was obsessed with the Deathly Hallows, convinced they were real. You know the story of the Three Brothers, yes?"

"I'm familiar."

Her mother hadn't had time to read to her before bed, but her numerous nursemaids had always placated her requests for _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. While The Tale of the Three Brothers hadn't been her favorite she knew it well enough: the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, and Cloak of Invisibility. The Fountain of Fair Fortune had been the tale she wanted to hear again and again, because she preferred hearing about three witches and a Muggle knight than three brothers fighting against death. Her mother had burned the book once she discovered that fact, not wanting to encourage her daughter to marry a Muggle, but she still remembered it word for word.

"Poor Gellert searched and searched, convinced Albus Dumbledore that they were real, and became a different wizard in his pursuit," Bathilda continued, her eyes misting over in memory. A tear ran down her onion skin cheek and she wiped it away with a shaking hand. "When I planned to write the history of magic I did not know I would write my own family into the dark parts. I am ashamed."

"Don't be," Persy said, putting down her tea cup. "We don't choose our family."

"Yes I suppose that's true. And yet, still I wish that I could undo the mistakes of the past. Until that day comes I'll hold onto the good times and ignore the bad. Does that make me as mad as everyone says?"

"No."

"Didn't you want a look inside Gellert's things last time we visited?"

"Ah," she murmured, her mouth running dry, "yes."

"You go ahead. I think I might have put too much chamomile in mine so I'm going to have a lie down."

The older woman made her way up the stairs, slowly but surely, and Persephone watched as she went. There was a gentle click as a door closed and she took her time standing up. It appeared that Bathilda had reorganized since she'd last been here as the Harry Potter pile had been moved toward the back along with the Albus Dumbledore one. It took her ten more minutes before she managed to find the box designated for Gellert Grindelwald.

It was magically sealed, but with a flick of her wand it opened. Apparently it had an Undetectable Extension charm on it as there were more things inside than she expected. Old robes with the Durmstrang Institute crest on them were on top, and they were quickly discarded before something could crawl out of them. There were old potions ingredients, some labeled some not, and schoolbooks under those. There was a photo album nearly full of pictures of a young Grindelwald and Professor Dumbledore along with two other people who looked related to Albus. It progressed through the events of a summer until at one point the witch in the pictures disappeared and Professor Dumbledore no longer smiled. Then the pictures stopped.

There was an athame gilded with runes that she couldn't understand. Beneath that was a stack of letters tied with twine and a battered copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _She flipped through it, noting that The Tale of the Three Brothers had notes and names written in the margins before setting it aside to take home. Bathilda wouldn't mind. The rest of the belongings were small trinkets and everyday things that should have been thrown away. Then near the bottom was a single black journal with a worn-out binding. The cover had been embossed with the words _A Grimoire Most Darke. _On the inside Gellert Grindelwald had written his name and drawn the symbol for the Deathly Hallows. Under that were four words:

_For the Greater Good_

The words burned into her mind. She'd heard them somewhere before, but couldn't remember. Persephone flipped through the book, noting the spells and notes scribbled throughout it. There was quite a lot of information stored within the small journal, and she knew that she would be taking it with her. These were spells and potions that wouldn't even be allowed in the Restricted Section. Not only that but it was full of Class Four and Five poisons that she could use. It seemed horrible to think that Bathilda may have handed Persephone the key to her death.

Putting most of everything back into the box, she kept the grimoire and the children's book. Before she left she spared a glance back; it looked like she hadn't even been in the room. The sun was still up, preparing for a late summer night, and the walk back to her house was short and sweet. Turning on the lamps and heating some soup, Persephone sat down in the cushy chair and continued to thumb through Grindelwald's grimoire. It appeared that he had attempted everything inside of it as there were scribbled notes beside each thing.

She sighed, idly skimming the pages before her fingers stopped. This potion didn't have a name, the ingredients were complicated, and it needed to be brewed for over a month. That and the only label beside it was Class Five Prohibited Poison. The classes had been established by the Ministry when potions had become a regulated trade and market. Classes One to Three were uninhibited, unregulated potions that could be brewed by any Hogwarts student. Class Four was regulated but not illegal, but Class Five were the worst potions. They were illegal to brew domestically, had to be approved by a Ministry Official, and then had to be brewed in the presence of a Potion Master.

The poison her fingers rested on was composed of ingredients she'd never imagined could go together. It was a Class Five. It was slow and lethal, and the best part? It caused organ failure without too much damage. She'd found the perfect poison. Luckily, her newly restored potion reserves had most of the ingredients except for a few. She'd need to pick up powdered salamander tongue and pickled dragon eye, probably from Knockturn Alley, but it was possible. It'd only take a month and then Bathilda Bagshot would be dead.

Her stomach soured and fought to hold back the burning sensation in her throat. She'd start on the potion tomorrow. Tonight she didn't want to deal with her mission or the future of her life as a servant for the Dark Lord. Tonight she just wanted to be Persephone Greene.

She tucked herself into bed with _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _and a cup of chamomile tea. She began to read The Fountain of Fair Fortune and remember how it felt to be young and innocent. It seemed centuries ago that a nursemaid had murmured the tale to her while she stared wide-eyed in wonder at the successes of the three witches and Muggle knight. Of course it was ages ago that she'd been that girl. Now she didn't even recognize herself. Persephone could only remind herself of one thing.

It was for the greater good.

* * *

><p><strong>1. *Hint*: This is not the last you'll see of the apothecary.<strong>

**2. The Class Five Prohibited Poison is the same Little Known Potion that killed Hepzibah Smith. Remember, that in my plotting of the past Voldemort studied under Grindelwald and most likely learned it from him. **

**3. Ah, the greater good is the motive that moves this story, isn't it? **

**Please review. Updates will return shortly after January 17th. **


	69. Chapter 69

**Rayne Says: Know the Perils is back from its short hiatus, just as I'm back from lovely New Zealand. Thanks for your patience. Updates will return to their once-a-week status, with the occasional more than one chapter per weekend. **

**Thanks to UniCryin for the review. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

As August wore on, she donned her robes almost every morning, gathered her wand, and Apparated into central London for work. After going through customs for the first week, she was no longer bothered at the checkpoint and was allowed to pass through to the lift and go either to Umbridge's office or the courtroom. It didn't matter what direction she went; either way was an unpleasant time with the pink toad. Every day without fail she would be forced to greet the older woman with a, "Good morning, Dolores", and pretend that there wasn't a furious burning sensation in her gut. It was torture.

The days spent in The Muggleborn Registration Commission weren't terrible. There were quite a few decent workers who seemed to hate the toad almost as much as she did. It was her part-time duty to watch over them as they assembled pamphlets on Undesirable Number One and Mudbloods: and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society. It was only by focusing on her guise as Stephanie that she made it through the days without attacking anyone. Instead she'd installed a boxing bag in the house and beat it every morning and every night. She'd even stuck a picture of Dolores to it that stopped smiling after the third day. That helped.

When she wasn't stuck at the Ministry she'd found that she actually had free time to do things. The poison for Bathilda was busy brewing in the basement, and that left nothing else to do but have tea once a week and catch up on things. In those moments when she wasn't with the older witch, Persephone had taken to reading Grindelwald's book and applying some of his theories and spells to her own work. His lessons strengthened her potions and spells until it took a simple flick of her wand to heal a broken bone. The Dark Lord had noted her improvement, but didn't ask where it had come from. She preferred it that way.

She'd also been sent to check on Graham under her guise. It seemed that the Dark Lord, no matter how powerful he believed himself to be, didn't wish to be undermanned should the need arise. He'd inducted the Montague parents in exchange for the healing of their son. Persephone would have done it for free. On Fridays, after a day full of trials and paperwork, she Apparated home for a quick shower and then made her way to the Montague Manor to work on Graham.

His mind was still baffled, a mess of old memories and new, but the improvement was evident by the end of her fourth visit. He'd begun to talk in complete sentences and had even been able to levitate a feather for a few moments. It almost made her cry in happiness, but she held back. She wasn't Persephone here; she was Stephanie, the Green Maiden and servant to the Dark Lord. Graham didn't seem to care and was content to play with his trains while she worked spells around him and poured a vile yellow potion down his throat with promises of biscuits afterword.

"Miss Stephanie?" he asked.

"Yes Graham?"

"Can you write a…a letter for me?" His face scrunched up in thought.

"Sure," she said, finding a piece of parchment and quill. "What do you want to say?"

"It's a letter to my best friend. She's in America," he answered, clucking his tongue a few times as he'd taken to doing. "She needs to know I'm getting better."

"What's her name?"

"Per…sephone, but she's Persy to me."

"Tell me what you want me to say."

It was hard listening to him speak about her as if she weren't there. His words were so sweet and caring, asking about how she was enjoying America and what she was doing and when she was coming home, and it was hard to control the knot in her throat on writing 'Love' and handing the quill to Graham to sign it. His signature was barely legible, but that didn't matter. Graham even kissed the envelope as he handed it to the owl with strict instructions to deliver it safely. It took a moment for her to regain control and finish the spell.

"I'll be back next week," she said, leaning down to place a hand on his shoulder. There were times when she desperately wanted to drop the illusion and just be herself, but then she'd look into the Dark Lord's eyes on a separate evening and remember the cost. It was for the greater good, and that was all that mattered.

It was after long days at the Ministry and afternoons with Graham or Bathilda that she fell into bed and clutched the grimoire to her chest. It seemed odd that such a dark object could provide so much comfort. The pages were well-worn, almost falling apart between her fingers, but she lingered over every spell and potion, read every note, for some clue that this was the key to her salvation. She knew the consequences of being possessed by darkness, had heard the tale of Ginny Weasley many times, but couldn't pull herself away from the tome. It soothed her in ways Beedle the Bard couldn't. And sometimes that scared her.

It seemed like a normal morning when she pulled on a black pencil skirt and cream blouse, covering those with a blue robe. She styled her hair with a wave of her wand, grabbed a few files she'd brought home from work, and managed to gulp down a bitter coffee before Apparating out the backdoor. She made it into the Ministry with little trouble, bumping into multiple people streaming by her like fish in a river, and pushed herself into the lift with some of the others. Their faces were familiar in that strange way she'd become accustomed to. For the supposed size of the Ministry it was easy to bump into memorable faces.

"Good morning Miss Grant," a short man with an impressive handlebar mustache greeted, his eyes twinkling. She nodded in return. He was one of the ones she ran into more often, a Half-blood, but she'd never actually responded to him. He was trying to gain favor with the toad.

The lift moved slowly to level one and she stepped out, her heels clicking on the tile. It was one of those dumb dress codes that Dolores insisted upon: "Skirts and heels make the lady. None of this pantsuit business that Muggles are so fond of…. Barbarians." Sighing and blowing a strand of hair out of her face, Persephone managed to make it to her desk without much trouble. Her nearest coworker was a transfer from the Australian Ministry named Kersha. They'd settled into a routine that could possibly be called friendship, but had yet to do anything outside of rolling their eyes and snickering at the toad's ridiculous outfits.

"Hey, did you hear about Cattermole from Magical Maintenance? His wife's on trial today! Dolores is practically peeing herself with glee."

"I bet," Persy said, taking a seat and staring at the enormous pile of papers in front of her.

"And I heard that Dirk Cresswell's in trouble too. The whole Ministry is under inquiry. Lucky we're Pure, eh?"

"Yeah…lucky."

"I'll admit I'm a bit jealous that Dolores takes you down to the trials with her. Assistant Undersecretary to the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister! You've certainly got connections in high places."

"You have no idea," Persephone muttered.

It was monotonous work going through files on possible traitors and Mudbloods, researching their claims and falsification of information, but it was only an hour later that a tiny cough near her desk alerted Persy to the presence of her boss. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and smiled brightly. "Good morning Dolores, and how are we?"

"Simply splendid, Stephanie dear. Will you please accompany me to the chambers for today's trials?"

"Of course."

"Excellent!" she giggled, tapping her long pink nails on the clipboard full of files. "I have a good feeling about today."

She fingered the chain of her golden locket, a sharp ringing echoing in Persephone's ears at the touch, and she struggled not to flinch. Persy wasn't sure what the necklace was exactly, but she knew it wasn't ordinary. Something about it seemed too familiar. Dolores insisted that it was a family heirloom, but she knew better. It was connected to the Dark Lord somehow, because that was the only connection she could make.

Together they clicked off toward the lift, being joined by the Minister himself and his assistant. They waited as the numbers drifted down to one and stopped, and Persephone was easily able to ignore the chatter of Dolores and Pius Thicknesse. Her mind was drifting to one of the nights spent with Fred a few weeks ago when he'd surprised her in the morning with some of the most amazing sex they'd had yet when the golden grilles slid apart. There were a handful of people inside and she easily recognized Mafalda Hopkirk and Albert Runcorn who seemed to go pale at the sight of Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Graham is back and will continue to make reappearances here and there. I missed him.<strong>

**2. I still love writing Dolores; she's one of my favorite characters because I can be as nasty as I want.**

**Please review and the updates shall continue!**

**~Just a friendly reminder that I have a daily blog that I've been working on for the past four months. I'd be pleased if you would check it out. www. glassboots. blogspot. com (minus the spaces obviously). From Soot to Cinder: A Glass Slipper Story~**


	70. Chapter 70

**Rayne Says: Back on schedule with your updates, and working our way toward the end. **

**Thanks to UniCryin for the review. A reminder that the top three reviewers get to see the final epilogue a week in advanced to the general public. Your faith shall be rewarded.**

**Anything you recognize (dialogue, characters, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**EDIT: I accidentally included Reginald Cattermole in the lift at the last paragraph of Chapter Twelve. He has now been removed as Ron was taking care of rain at that moment.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

"Ah, Mafalda!" the toad said. "Travers sent you, did he?"

"Y-yes," the other woman replied, her face paling even more.

"Good, you'll do perfectly well," she spoke, turning back toward Pius Thicknesse. "That's that problem solved, Minister, if Mafalda can be spared for record-keeping we shall be able to start straightaway. Ten people today and one of them the wife of a Ministry employee! Tut, tut… even here, in the heart of the Ministry!" The group minus the Minister stepped into the lift, Persy being pushed into a corner by Umbridge's massive hips. "We'll go straight down, Mafalda, and you'll find everything you need in the courtroom. Good morning, Albert, aren't you getting out?"

"Yes, of course."

The tall man exited the lift, his gaze sweeping back toward the nervous looking witch as if to comfort her. How odd. The golden grilles closed and they sank down into the bowels of the Ministry. It was rather tedious listening to the toad go off about Mudbloods and how the purity of wizarding blood needed to be saved. She kept mentioning that idiotic 'study' that had 'shown proof' that if a wand were stolen magic could be gained. Practically everyone knew that it was rubbish, but the Ministry had latched onto it for their cleansing of the magic race of Great Britain.

The grilles opened again, the group stepping out as a great cold shuddered through Persy's body. Gripping her wand, she waited as Umbridge took out her own and cast a quick Patronus charm. At first it had surprised her how easy it was for the other witch to cast such a difficult charm in such a gloomy place, but now she knew. Dolores Umbridge was a sadomasochistic bitch who drew happiness from the agony and suffering of others. It strengthened her Patronus, giving the cat an almost corporeal form, though Persy had noted the cat had begun to look sickly in the past few days.

Their feet clicked on the tiles as they made their way into the courtroom, the dementors looming above them. This was the worst moment of the days they spent down here. The initial fear of knowing she was entering a room full of soul-sucking immortal creatures—not unlike her Master—was enough to unnerve her no matter how often it happened. She'd been spending too much time around dementors lately, to the point where they entered her dreams every other night and sucked out her soul with their Kiss. It was horrific.

The poor witch beside her, Mafalda, seemed quite ill at the sight of them, but carried on to her seat and dully picked up a quill and put it to parchment. Their usual aide had disappeared a few days ago, though Umbridge simply believed her to be incompetent. Persephone knew the truth. Greyback had boasted of his pack's hunt of a Ministry witch in their dark forest a week ago. The Dark Lord had not been entirely pleased, but knew that sacrifices had to be made to keep the werewolves in his favor. Though they made tricky allies, they would make terrible enemies. Persy had had nightmares about the blonde girl's face etched in horror as jaws tore at her. She shuddered.

"I-is it always this cold?" Mafalda asked, drawing her jacket closer to her body.

"It's helpful to cast a Warming Charm. The dementors tend to make you feel colder than you actually are." Both of the witches waved their wands in quick flourishes, Persy enjoying the sensation of sitting down in a hot bath more so than the other witch. It seemed odd that Mafalda didn't remember. She took her seat to the left of Umbridge, and opened her files to the first prisoner. Persy's presence was only needed as a fact-checker. The prisoner would testify under Veritaserum, and she would look for proof among the Ministry's documents. It was tedious and terrible. She hated calling out false information.

Two dementors brought in the first wizard, a poor man known as Henry Jones on his file. Persephone had his life laid out before her, from birth till now, but it was all for naught. No matter what information was given, the man would be found guilty. His body shook and she could smell him from her seat. He'd been kept in solitary confinement due to 'difficulty upon arrest.' That would be used against him.

"Your name please?" the toad said, smiling as if she'd caught a fly in her mouth.

"H-Henry Timothy Jones, ma'am."

"Unmarried and no children, correct?"

"Yes."

"No living relatives."

"All k-killed by You-Know-Who at his last presence."

"If you think that will garner you pity, you are wrong," Yaxley said, his fingers brushing up and down his wand in a bored, yet fascinated, way. He enjoyed his time here too much.

"Quite. A wand was taken from you upon your arrest. Nine inches, hawthorn branch, dragon heartstring core—now what happened to the witch or wizard you stole it from?"

"I didn't steal it!" Henry said, his voice becoming stronger.

"I asked _who _you stole it from, not if, Mr. Jones."

"That wand was sold to me by Mr. Ollivander on my eleventh birthday. My father took me himself."

"A likely story, one that we've heard a many times before."

"It's the truth!"

"Now, now Mr. Jones, control your temper or we'll be forced to allow the dementors your soul."

He quieted.

"Mr. Jones, you attended Hogwarts and gained satisfactory grades in Charms and Transfiguration. Were the professors of those subjects and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, aware of your status as a non-magical?"

He was silent.

"I asked if you worked together to achieve this ruse?"

Nothing.

"I take your silence as an admittance of guilt. I, Dolores Jane Umbridge, hereby sentence you, Henry Timothy Jones, to a life sentence in Azkaban."

Two dementors took the screaming man away. Persephone heard a quiet sob from behind her and turned to look at Mafalda. The woman was holding her quill so hard it might break and biting her lip. It was unusual to see her so moved by the proceedings. Normally Mafalda just took her notes with a quiet nod of her head toward the proceedings. Something must be wrong with her today.

"Next we have Sam Alderton," Umbridge read, passing the last file to Mafalda so her notes could go inside. Persy switched files to the newest prisoner, going through the subtext that had been found by several Ministry spies. This man had come peacefully, but she had a feeling it wouldn't go well. None of his half-truths had turned out any substantial evidence.

The dark-haired man sat silently in the chair, his gaze mournful and resigned.

"You are Sam Alderton, correct?"

"Yes."

"Married to Alexandra Alderton, a Muggle, correct?"

"Yes."

"Father to Pippin and Teresa Alderton?"

"Yes."

"The questionnaire you filled out for us stated that your father is deceased, but your mother lives in west London."

"She does."

"And your mother is a Muggle. Did she give you the idea to steal a wizard's wand?"

Persephone faded out of the interrogation, half-listening as the dialogue followed the previous one as best it could. While this man seemed more coherent than Mr. Timothy Jones, she could see the tell-tale signs that he was losing patience with the circular questioning. The questionnaires were the real interrogation, the actual trial merely a formality, and he knew that. What did he have to lose when he was already guilty?

The veins in the man's neck started to bulge. His eyes glared. His jaw clenched.

"Then if it wasn't your mother or professors it must have been your father. Unfortunately, as he's deceased we cannot question him on the purity of his blood, or the truth of yours."

He lost it. "No, no, I'm half-blood, I'm half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he _was_, look him up, Arkie Alderton, he's a well-known broomstick designer, look him up, I tell you—get your hands off, get your hands off—"

"This is your final warning," Umbridge said softly. "If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss."

He stopped screaming, but the dry sobs started. Persephone hated this part.

"Take him away."

The dementors carried him off, the darkness swallowing the man whole. He would be back for another trial perhaps, but more than likely that was the last time she would see or hear of him. Another person was brought in, a woman this time. "Next—Mary Cattermole."

The woman looked quite faint, but had obviously tried to make a good impression by smoothing her hair and dressing plainly. Umbridge hated the prisoners who either looked too filthy or too clean. It was hard not to make some sort of negative impression on her. The woman stumbled to the chair in the middle of the floor upon command and almost sank completely into it. The chains clasped onto her arms and kept her there—a true prisoner.

"You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?"

She nodded.

"Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Department?"

She burst into tears.

Persephone couldn't take any more of the interrogation and decided it would be better to doodle a toad being kissed by a Dementor in the margins of her paper. It was rude, yes, but it was better than listening to the departing pleas of a doomed woman. It was because of this lack of focus that she was able to pick up soft footsteps that made their way toward Mafalda, and the gentle creak of the platform as if someone had sat down. Persy had a feeling that there were more than five people in the room now.

It was only when the terrible girlish laugh of Dolores Umbridge rang out in the courtroom that she was brought back to reality. The locket swung out from behind the woman's pink cardigan and the sharp ringing began in Persephone's head. That damn necklace always seemed to ruin her day. A tiny squeak emanated from Mafalda at the sight of it, and Persy wondered if the other woman could feel the evil aura too.

"—Mafalda, pass them to me."

Persy was just as surprised as the woman in question by the toad's request. However, Mafalda processed the information quicker and fumbled a questionnaire to Umbridge. "That's—that's pretty, Dolores," she said, gesturing toward the locket.

Pretty, but deadly.

"What? Oh yes—an old family heirloom. The _S _stands for Selwyn…. I am related to the Selwyns….Indeed, there are few pure-blood families to whom I am not related. …A pity," she said, going through Mrs. Cattermole's questionnaire, "that the same cannot be said for you. _'Parents' professions: greengrocers.'_"

Yaxley laughed. Lord how she hated that laugh. It always set her teeth on edge and made her want to punch the pompous bastard in the—"_Stupefy!_"

She was taken by surprise as Umbridge crumpled onto the papers in front of her, her form quite limp, and the silver cat vanished. Persephone looked around for the source of the spell, and came upon the disembodied hand floating in midair. The second she noticed it, a spell flew out toward Yaxley, knocking him unconscious.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, if you think I was going to sit here and let her pretend—"

It only took a few precious seconds for Persephone to understand the meaning behind the two names being in the same room, and one of them being invisible. It seemed that they were both too distracted by the eminent threat of the dementors to care about her being there. She used that time to Disillusion herself and hide in plain sight.

Albert Runcorn appeared out of nowhere and began talking rapidly to Mafalda. She could only understand every other word that came out of their mouths, and instead concentrated on what she was going to do in the situation. Yaxley was unconscious and needed to be taken care of firstly or she would be punished for not aiding a Death Eater in the capture of Harry Potter. Umbridge could wait.

"Harry, how are we going to get out of here with all those dementors outside the door?"

"Patronuses. As many as we can muster; do yours, Hermione."

Seconds later a silver otter joined the stag in defending against the dementors. Persephone's plan clicked into place after the two burst into the holding room for prisoners. Half of the dementors followed them, but the other half turned back toward Yaxley, Umbridge, and herself. They could see her, invisible or not, and began to descend upon the group.

"_Expecto patronum_!" she shouted, the falcon bursting from her wand and keeping the cloaked figures at bay while she leaned over Yaxley. She counted to twenty, hoping to allow Harry and Hermione time to escape to the lift, before reviving the wizard and revealing herself.

"My Lady!"

"They made their way toward the lift. You must capture them or the Dark Lord will not be pleased. I will take care of Umbridge."

"O-of course," he said, getting to his feet and running through the gap her Patronus provided. Once Yaxley was gone, she set to determining if she really wanted to revive the toad or not. It was her duty as a healer to take care of everyone, good or not, but she _really _didn't like Umbridge. Sighing and running a hand through her blonde hair, she tapped her wand on the woman and offered a trip to St. Mungo's. She was speechless and promptly fainted.

What a useless toad.

It was a few minutes later when help arrived and drove back the dementors, allowing Persephone to let go of her Patronus and relax. They examined Umbridge before taking her to St. Mungo's and offered the same treatment to Persy. She refused and instead decided she was welcome to take the day off amid the chaos. Gathering her cloak, she managed to find her way out without going through the Atrium.

It was only as she sat down in her armchair and stared at a rapidly cooling cup of tea that she realized three words Harry Potter had spoken that hadn't registered until that moment. A thrill of fear ran through her, followed by a sense of triumph. The end was near for the Dark Lord. She was sure of it.

_"Get the Horcrux."_

* * *

><p><strong>1. I realized that Hermione and Persephone haven't had many interactions. We'll see if there are more.<strong>

**2. In the book it does mention that the other two people who get in the elevator are wizards, one of them being Yaxley, but I've taken liberties with this to include Persy.**

**3. Persy's time at the Ministry is almost, if not is, over. The next adventure is on its way!**

**4. I love the realization of what Harry said. So now she knows that he knows. **

**Please, please review. **


	71. Chapter 71

**Rayne Says: I've actually finished plotting for Deathly Hallows (on paper, it was in my head) so things should run smoothly from now on. Updates coming to you weekly. **

**Thanks to UniCryin and GoDrinkPinesol624 for the reviews. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a MATURE scene. Just in case you wanted to know ahead of time. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Persephone was quite content sitting in her chair and sipping tea. There was a sense of peace that hadn't been there. Ever since Potter's disappearance after the failed attack in July she'd been worried over his progress towards the Dark Lord's demise. How was she supposed to aide him if she was clueless as to where he was or what condition he was in? His appearance in the Ministry had bolstered her spirits and gave her hope. He was still out there and he knew about the Horcruxes. It was more than she could have wished for.

The Dark Lord didn't stand a chance.

Reality came back around tea time when Bathilda came knocking. She was more hunched than usual, leaning on an ivory cane with a toad head, and her smile was weary. Persy led her into the house and guided her towards the couch, placing an afghan over the older woman and paying attention to the kettle. Her poison was finally finished, and despite her hopes she knew what had to be done. Pouring two cups, she tipped three drops into one and masked her worry with a lump of sugar. Compared to Bathilda's blindly made drinks this would be a new taste experience with or without the poison.

"And how have you been, dear girl?"

"Quite well actually. I was given the day off from work."

"Ah yes I heard about Mr. Potter's appearance at the Ministry. Caused quite the stir didn't it? I'm surprised you weren't locked inside until they thoroughly searched every broom closet and cupboard," she said, taking a slow sip of her tea. "Oh! You never mentioned that you made tea so splendidly. What's your secret?"

"Sugar and mint," she replied, hesitating only a moment.

"I do detect those. How lovely. I used to have tea with the Potters you know, before their deaths, and Lily made the most wonderful raspberry concoction. I see why she was one of Horace's favorites. A gift for mixtures. I see some of her in you—are you sure you're not distantly related?"

"Positive."

"That's too bad. Poor Harry could use all the relatives in the world. You heard about his godfather of course, Sirius Black?"

"The one wrongly accused of the Potters' deaths?"

"Yes, spent twelve years in Azkaban for nothing, escaped and on the run for nearly three years, and then died in that scuffle at the Ministry. How tragic. I even heard tell that Harry was there and witnessed it all."

"How sad," Persephone said, her spirits dropping by the word. She knew all of Harry's troubles, had read them in the _Prophet_ with everybody else, and witnessed several of them herself.

"But he's our only hope against You-Know-Who. It reminds me of Albus when Gellert lost his way. No one else would even try to make a move against him. By the time Albus came to his senses and stopped him he'd taken most of Europe."

They were all stories she'd heard and learned through History of Magic. Everyone knew about the horrors of Grindelwald's campaign in Europe and how Professor Dumbledore had defeated him in a battle that was fondly remembered by Grandmother Greene in her later years. While her attitude had never been warm, she had eventually opened up to her only grandchild and shared stories of her youth during the Muggles' World War II and the peace after Grindelwald's demise. They were as much a part of her childhood as Beedle the Bard.

"The celebrations when we thought You-Know-Who was dead….They almost attracted Muggle attention, in fact I bet they did, but we were so _relieved. _Our savior had come in the form of a baby boy, but the cost…perhaps the cost was too high. A boy, no, a child needs their parents and he was deprived of that. He had but one year as a semi-normal boy and then it was taken away, but he probably doesn't remember any of it. Is it crueler to know that he had that time, those precious moments, and can't remember them or would it be crueler still to have taken his parents away when he was but a newborn?

"I do not know. All I can be sure of is that he is our hope, our savior, the Chosen One as they're calling him these days. He is not an Undesirable as long as those who pray for safety from the darkness desire his victory over this most unsavory foe. And I pray dear child, I pray every day for his victory."

"…So do I."

Bathilda fell into a coughing fit, her hands reaching for her heart as tremors wracked through her aged body, and Persephone almost reached for her to perform a healing charm. It could all be undone. The poison wouldn't have had much time to act; she could still give Bathilda the antidote and confess everything. She was a spy, an assassin, a traitor to her own blood and name, and she didn't want to hide among snakes anymore. She wanted to be free to show her true colors and free to love whom she chose. Most of all, Persephone Greene wanted to be free of the Dark Lord and his grasp upon her.

But she had a job to do. She'd come too far to have it all undone by affection for the older woman. Her face steeled for a moment, resolve set, and then she learned forward and asked, "Do you need help? Can I get you something?"

"No, no, I'm quite alright. Must have just swallowed incorrectly. It is getting late and I have a feeling I may have overstayed my welcome. I'll be going now."

"Will you be back next week?"

"If you'll have me," Bathilda said, reaching forward and pulling the younger girl in for a quick hug. It was unsettling to be so close to the woman she was poisoning, but Persephone put on her best mask and smiled through it.

"I'd be honored as usual."

"Then I'll say my farewells for now and be on my way."

She gathered her cloak and carpetbag, walking down the path scattered with orange, red, and yellow leaves and went off to her own home. Persephone turned away from the door, closing it with a quiet thud, and picked up the cups. Hers was nearly full. Bathilda's was empty. In a moment of weakness she looked at the tea leaves, vaguely recollecting Professor Trelawney's teachings on the subject, and could only identify one thing: a black dog. Shrugging because she couldn't remember what that meant, she washed the cups and turned back toward Grindelwald's grimorire.

The handwritten margins near Class Five Prohibited Poison stated that it would work within a month and leave the body in ideal condition for preservation of organs and body parts. She didn't want to think why those would be needed. Drawing a red X over the day on her calendar, Persephone counted thirty days into the future and circled the date. If all went according to plan, Bathilda Bagshot would be dead by the end of October. She didn't know what would happen after that.

Her body froze as the rapid sound of knocking came from her backdoor. Without thinking about it, her wand was in her hand. Her heart pounded in her chest as she mechanically moved toward the noise. Persephone flung the door open and brandished her wand like a sword, prepared to hex an enemy into the next century if necessary. Instead she found Fred and pulled him inside.

"Fred, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. My dad said that Harry was sighted at the Ministry, that he Stunned Umbridge, and I know that you work with her so I had to see that you were alright and I was worried, and it's been a while since we've seen each other anyways, and I missed you," he babbled, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling them closer together.

"I missed you too," she laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "You could have sent your Patronus, you know."

"The idea never crossed my mind. I just kept picturing your beautiful face."

"You should stop being distracted."

"You should start," he said, pulling her in for a longer, deeper kiss.

"Care to help?"

"Oh I do love that."

It was natural for their lips to meet again and again as they made their way to her bedroom. It was fun to laugh as they kissed and pulled pieces of clothing off, leaving them on the floor as they went. It was sweet to pause for a moment and take each other in. It didn't matter how many times she and Fred made love, each time felt just as amazing as the one before it. Fred was the best distraction of all, because he kept her mind off of Stephanie Grant and all of her duties. When they were the only two people in the room, she could be Seph and nobody else.

They whispered Contraceptive Charms over each other's bodies, making the protective measure almost fun in the way it teased and excited their sense of touch. Her breath hitched as he bent down and returned to her lips, tasting just how she remembered. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

Fred kissed down her neck, licking and nipping as he went, making her giggle as his fingers hovered over her skin, teasing her to arch up to meet his hand. It always surprised her how warm his flesh was against her own. His hands trailed down her sides, digging into her hips in a possessive manner. Persy was only too happy to place her hands on his shoulders and scratch down them. He gave a low growl, almost animalistic, and met her gaze with heated eyes.

She almost melted under the emotions held in those brown eyes. Their lips met again and again, growing needier as time passed, and it wasn't long before his tongue entered her mouth. A moan escaped, she wasn't sure who from, and then his hands found her breasts and she was lost in the sensations. The rough pads of his fingertips played with her nipples, rolling and pinching them as he pleased, and all she could do was hold a little tighter and kiss harder to show her appreciation.

While she was distracted by his talented lips and hands, he entered her. "Fred," she groaned, arching her back and pushing herself against him because he felt…so…good.

Before she was fully aware of it, they'd flipped and she was on top. He was still inside of her, and looked up at her with that mischievous glint in his eyes. He yawned, the movement exaggerated and obviously fake, and said, "I'm tired of doing all of the work."

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or be offended. It must have shown on her face because he laughed and reached up to cup her face with his hand. It was such a caring, _loving _gesture that she almost pulled herself off of him to embrace him completely, but once she lifted herself up he groaned in such an intimate way that she felt a hum of confidence thrum through her body. Persephone moved her body down again, eliciting another delicious response from Fred. She found that from this position, Fred could grasp both of her breasts in his hands and touch them to his content while she busied herself with that almost insatiable feeling of him inside of her.

It didn't take long for both of them to reach their climaxes, Persephone shuddering on top and Fred groaning underneath her. When it was over, she leaned down to kiss him and it was long, sweet, and full of all of those emotions she could detect within herself that wouldn't be spoken aloud. They held each other tightly, and it was only minutes later that Persephone wondered how long he'd stay this time.

Sometimes it was only for a few hours, rarely a night, and never a full day unless nothing was happening—and nothing happened as much as something these days—but she was always reminded after their coupling of the fact he would be leaving. It always saddened her and filled her with a sort of bittersweet longing to enjoy their time together as much as she could. Ignoring the question that probably needed to be spoken, she snuggled closer to Fred's chest and breathed in his masculine scent.

"Persephone?"

It was the use of her full name that alarmed her. That only happened when things were serious or when he was worried. "What?" she asked, unable to stop her voice from trembling.

"What's going to happen after the war?"

"What do you mean after?"

"We have two scenarios: either Harry wins or You-Know-Who does. What do you see happening at the end of each of those things to you…to us?"

"Well, I suppose if You-Know-Who wins I'll have to keep up my charade—"

"You'd stay with him?"

"I have no choice. I'm his servant until one of us is dead. I'd prefer him."

"What about when Harry wins?"

She smiled at his use of the word 'when' instead of 'if.' "I'd like to be a Medi-witch at St. Mungo's."

"You'd be good at that. You'd look very attractive in lime green."

"You're lying. Nobody looks good in those robes. Not even Malfoy would."

"Are you saying that prat is good-looking?"

"It's the breeding, darling. That's where you get your dashing looks and charm from," she said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips to reassure him of her faith.

"You're damn right I do."

"Well where do you see yourself after Harry wins?"

"Running the shop of course. I'm pretty sure that George and I need to close for a bit until things die down and the Death Eaters stop targeting our family, but then I'd like to expand….Open a shop in Hogsmeade, maybe somewhere in France or Italy."

"That sounds wonderful."

"And," he continued, hesitating only a moment, "what about us?"

"What about us?"

"When Harry wins and You-Know-Who is dead, what'll happen to us? Like, will I finally get to tell my parents about you? My brothers and sister?"

"I… Yes."

He met her eyes, reading her like a well-worn book, and frowned slightly. "We decided no more lying, remember? That also applies to half-truths."

"My family won't be pleased, but… I don't really care," she said, smiling at the realization.

"Would you want to move-in-with-me?" he coughed, obviously nervous behind his tough exterior.

"Fred Weasley, are you playing shy?"

"No!"

"You really want me to move in with you? Like, share a flat and everything?"

"More than anything."

"…George wouldn't be living with us, would he?"

"No way; I'm not sharing you. You're all mine," he said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"Then I would love to move in with you."

His face lit up as if it was Christmas morning and he kissed all over her face, almost enticing her into another round of love-making, but she managed to push him away. "When do you need to go?"

Fred sighed, his mouth quirking downward yet again. "Soon. George and I have been working on a new project that's being given top priority."

"It's not dangerous, is it?"

"No, we just want to do our part in the resistance. We feel a bit useless being cooped up in the shop or Burrow while Harry's off breaking into the Ministry and attacking bitches—sorry, I mean witches."

"No you didn't."

"You know me so well."

"How dangerous are we talking here?" she asked, mildly distracted as he twirled her hair between his fingers. If he was trying to make her complacent to the possible threat he was placing himself in it wasn't working. Her nerves were frayed enough.

"A radio program to keep Order members aware of what's going on. It's quite simple really."

"I've been printing anti-Order propaganda for a month Fred. If you get caught with anything contrary to the Ministry you'll be arrested."

"We aren't printing anything, Seph. We're just saying a few choice words on the matter of our new overlords and their regime."

She sighed. "Nothing I say or do will talk you out of this will it?"

"Probably not."

"Then just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"When have I done anything stupid?" he asked. Their eyes met. "Point taken."

It was funny how they no longer needed to say things sometimes. All it took was a look or touch to express what words couldn't say. It was how she knew he'd missed her and how she knew he cared so much. His hand drew circles on her hip, his smile lazy and happy, and she reached up to pull him toward her for another kiss. She'd become addicted to them, ridiculously so, and it was these moments she cherished most when they were apart.

When the two of them were together it didn't matter that she worked with Death Eaters and he was part of the Order, that their families practically hated each other, or that most of their days were spent apart. All that mattered was the touch of his lips on hers and how their hearts beat in harmony. The smell of his morning breath, red hairs on her pillow, an extra cup of coffee to make in the morning—it all felt like home to her. It was an unfamiliar thing to her, having someone to call home instead of a place, but she liked it. No, she loved it. She loved him.

He groaned, reaching his arms up and stretching, and she knew that their time was out. As if to prove her unhappiness, he pulled himself away and went about gathering his clothes. She grabbed a robe and watched, feeling oddly detached yet saddened by it. They were getting too comfortable with the goodbyes and until next times. The clock stated that it was close to midnight and she ran a hand through her bed rumpled hair. Fred finished putting on a trainer and turned to look at her.

"You'll be safe, right?"

"I'll do my best. You too."

"I promise," he said, kissing her once more.

"You'll be back as soon as possible?"

"Of course. George isn't near the conversationalist you are."

"We don't talk as much as we used to," she said, running a hand down his chest.

"If you keep this up I'll have to stay."

"Why can't you?"

"Project…George…check-in with my mum…"

"You could send your Patronus," she said, running her hand down to brush against his trousers.

"You little minx."

Persephone had found she could be quite persuasive when she wanted to be. It only took a minute to reduce him back to his previous naked state and begin the process of discovering each other's bodies all over again. Fred didn't seem to mind, but she hadn't thought he would.

* * *

><p><strong>1. So Bathilda is on her way to the grave, but it's not the last we'll see of her. <strong>

**2. I hope that ya'll enjoyed the Fred/Persy action. They don't get to see enough of each other these days.**

**Please review and, if there are more than three, I'll double (or even triple!) update next weekend. Much love -R. **


	72. Chapter 72

**Rayne Says: Here is what I consider to be the last of a semi-filler chapter for now. Things will begin to happen starting with the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all four reviews (exceeding by one!) from FeatherDeath, GoDrinkPinesol624, UniCryin, and xiMenagerie. They were so nice and wonderful that you will be getting more than one update this weekend.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

After breakfast and morning tea, goodbye kisses and lingering hugs, Fred left. The house, which had until then felt warm and cozy, fell silent. The only sound was Persephone's feet against the floorboards as she made her way down the hall to gather the sheets for washing. Maybe she needed a cat. It seemed that whenever she was left to her own devices she always felt worse for it. It gave her time to think, and that was never a good idea.

However, in her solitude she had begun to favor the Muggle way of doing things simply because it gave her more to do than just sit around and worry about Harry Potter. Elbow-deep in warm water, she pulled the beige sheets up and down the washing board, savoring the mild irritation it caused. Perhaps she was becoming a masochist? It seemed plausible. Although she was supposed to be at work, she'd been given the day off to recuperate from Potter's attack. Persy guessed that that was Yaxley's doing. She also guessed that at any moment she would be summoned to Malfoy Manor for a report on the events.

Leaving the sheets to soak, she stood up and lifted her wand to her temple. Silvery strands of memories hooked on and fell into the small Pensieve. It was getting rather full. As soon as she'd finished erasing and censoring her mind, a burning sensation seared through her arm. He wouldn't be left waiting this time, and any delays would be hazardous to her health. Sighing, she waved her wand to dry the sheets and gathered her cloak.

Seconds later she was in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor, feet hurrying down the path and toward the foreboding building. Her cloak rested on her shoulders, keeping her warm in the early autumn weather, and she wasted no time with knocking. There were several Death Eaters in the room, and all of them looked up at her arrival. Mentally putting on her mask, she met all of their eyes with confidence and power. Almost all of them dropped theirs after a few moments. The only one who kept her gaze was Bellatrix Lestrange and she dropped hers. Despite her status within the group, Bellatrix was the Dark Lord's pet, and she was crazy. It would be stupid of Persephone to forget that.

"He's waiting for you," she cackled, using her wand to twist the ringlets in her hair. "Naughty, naughty little bird."

She nodded and strolled past the other woman and into the room the Dark Lord has made his office headquarters. The heavy drapes had been shut tight, the only light coming from the fireplace and several lamps around the room. The large snake rested in front of the hearth, lifting its head to acknowledge her entrance and flick out its tongue. Persephone repressed a shudder and kept walking until she stood directly in front of the large black desk and the man behind it.

For a moment she was struck by the familiarity of the scene and reminded of the beginning. He was Professor Riddle all over again, and she his unknowing apprentice. However, once the figure before her dropped his quill and raised his head she forgot all of those memories. Professor Riddle had, and would always be, Lord Voldemort. The former had merely been a disguise for the latter. She couldn't forget that. She couldn't feel anything for the monster in front of her.

His gaze said it all. He was disappointed, annoyed, and on the verge of cursing someone. She hoped it wasn't her. The Dark Lord gestured toward a seat and she sat. The silence was heavy, suffocating almost, but she wouldn't speak until he said something first. He just stared at her, analyzing and measuring in ways she didn't know, and she resisted the urge to squirm or play with her cloak. Why did he always make her so uncomfortable? At least he wasn't smiling; that was worse than his disappointment.

"Miss Greene, I am aware of the events at the Ministry yesterday and have heard one side of the tale. I would care to hear yours."

"Where would you like me to begin?"

"Was there a moment when you may have suspected something was amiss?"

"No, my Lord. It wasn't until Dolores Umbridge was attacked that I realized something was wrong."

Knowing that keeping his trust was more import than her dignity, she opened up her mind to him. Immediately, she felt him slithering through her thoughts and memories, hearing the conversations and watching as the toad collapsed over her papers yet again. It still made Persy happy. He watched as she Disillusioned herself to hide from Potter and his friend and revived Yaxley. When they returned their senses to the office, Persephone felt relieved to have her thoughts be her own again. Taking a deep breath, she looked toward the Dark Lord.

His face was unreadable.

"Miss Greene, why did you not attack Potter while Disillusioned?" he said.

She paled. "I-I did not think of that."

"Why?"

"I'm a Healer, my Lord. I don't fight."

"You don't need to be a fighter to simply Stun someone, girl. I know you are capable. Tell me why."

Her mind blanked.

"I was scared."

"Scared?" he asked, disbelief almost present in his voice. "Of Potter? Or of failing me?"

"F-failing you, my Lord," she answered, hating how weak she felt. How powerless she was when compared to him. She was that same unknowing student and he the same Master, but only now could she feel the true difference between them. "I thought that reviving Yaxley was what you would want."

"I want Potter!" His carefully controlled façade vanishing as his red eyes flashed. She blinked and he was in front of her, grasping her throat and squeezing, and she couldn't breathe…

Was he going to kill her?

"You do not understand the situation at present. The longer Potter is alive the longer I have to wait. As long as that _boy _is alive he gives others hope. I want them hopeless. I want him dead. Do you understand?"

Black spots were clouding her vision. He sighed in annoyance and released his grip, her limp and boneless body falling to the floor as she coughed and sucked in sweet oxygen. It was a few moments before she could croak, "Yes."

"Do not heal the marks," he ordered. "I need the others to see that you are not exempt. You are not special."

She didn't even lift her wand. The bruises were already forming and would only get uglier by the minute. Nodding, she moved to a kneeling position, hoping to appease him in some way. There was only so much she could take. How did Severus take this? There was a light touch at her head, long white fingers running through her hair before tracing her jaw and lifting her gaze back to him. It was disgusting how intimate the gesture was, but she held that back and settled for fear. She was plenty afraid.

"You have not reported on your mission for the last two weeks. Illuminate me."

"I've given her a poison. She will be dead by November."

"Good, good. When she dies I want you to send word as quickly as possible. There will be a few more steps to take before our trap for Potter is ready."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You reluctance to fight has me…perplexed. While I do not wish my Healer to be out on the battlefield, I feel that it may be best to take care of your reluctance. You will no longer be working for the Ministry—it's clear that Potter is up to something—and I believe that your talents would be better suited working with a different group than the bureaucrats."

"Where?"

"The Snatchers, as they call themselves, have become my eyes and ears beyond the Ministry. They often end up in confrontation with Order members and supporters of Potter. On occasion I will send you out to hunt with them."

"Who are the Snatchers, my Lord?"

"Several wizards led by that boy…Scabior, or something, and Greyback. You will answer to him while hunting."

If she hadn't already been doing so her body would have shook. Greyback? The Dark Lord was sending her out into the wilderness with a werewolf. What was he thinking?

"My Lord, Greyback is…"

"You are not in a position to bargain, girl. I sent you into the Ministry and when given an opportunity to capture Potter, you failed. You will do as I say and not complain. You are mine and will obey without question."

"Yes, my Lord."

"No, dear Persephone, I believe it's time you begin calling me by my proper title again. You seem to be lacking respect."

"Yes…Master."

"Good girl. I have matters to attend to. Before you leave see to the prisoners."

She nodded, stood on shaking legs, and made her way out of the door. Whether she was in a state of shock or emotionless, she wasn't sure. Before she was aware of it she was in the basement, waving her wand over a man with actual ribs sticking out of his skin. It was clear that Wormtail had been abusing the prisoners in his petty fits. The majority of them had bruises on their ribs or slashes on their faces from his sharp nails. Persephone was almost pleased that he wasn't around or she would have taken out her fury on him.

Mr. Ollivander seemed almost glad to see her, his eyes sparkling before sliding down to her throat. By now the bruises would be turning purple or black. The Dark Lord hadn't taken pity. She gave him water and half a loaf of bread, which he tore into, and waited until he could speak.

"Mr. Ollivander, do you hate me?"

It seemed a stupid question, one she wanted to take back almost immediately. The old man looked at her, his gaze seeming to search into her soul, and nodded in thought. She held her wand tightly as he reached for it, but he merely pressed his withered onion-like hand onto hers. For a moment she was taken back to when she'd bought her wand, wanting so badly to have a lovely one that would impress her mother with its magic. It had been the first one she touched, lighting up and whipping her hair around as if a zephyr had passed by, and she'd known that it was hers.

Now the wandmaker looked at her, both of them different from when they'd first met, and said, "No."

It was then that the tears escaped. They came down her cheeks, hot and heavy as the burdens she carried, and fell onto the ragged shirt Mr. Ollivander wore as he pulled her close. It seemed silly to say, but there were ways Fred could not comfort her. She didn't want him to see how scared she was, how weak she was. He thought she was brave. She was just scared.

She stifled the sobs, not wanting to attract attention, and eventually pulled herself away. "Thank you."

"We all make hard decisions. You are no exception."

Giving him extra water, she moved onto the next cell, wiping her eyes and hoping that she didn't look as terrible as she felt. There was a new addition, a young girl with dirty blonde hair and large eyes who was using a stone to draw on the walls. It seemed both sad and amusing because she didn't notice Persephone until she cleared her throat. The girl spun around, almost gracefully, and _smiled_.

"Oh hello! Have you brought food? Mushrooms?" she asked, her voice rising in hope.

"Do you have any injuries?"

"Nothing to worry about," she replied. Persephone found her voice almost hypnotic with its light and airy quality. She was wearing normal street clothes, but they were dirty and worn down. She seemed out of place in the cell, and Persy vaguely recalled that she was one of Potter's friends.

"What's your name?"

"Luna."

"May I check you for injuries? It's my job."

"Go ahead. I don't have any wrackspurts around at the moment."

Persy didn't know what a wrackspurt was, but it wasn't of importance. She reached down and traced her wand over the girl's body, looking over the muscles and bones for any serious injuries. Luna had a broken wrist that needed to be set correctly as it was apparently her wand hand. With a simple flick, the bones snapped back into place and healed. There was a moment of pride at her work, but it ended when Luna turned those too-large eyes upon her. They were almost…knowing.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side. "Your face seems quite familiar."

"We've never met."

"No, I believe we have."

There was a sound from the stairs, steps coming down, and she backed away from Luna. "Everything seems in order. I will be going now."

"Do come back soon. The rat man isn't fun company at all."

There was a hissing wheeze from behind her and she turned. Wormtail looked up at her, smiling with those horrible buck teeth, and did an odd little wave. "My Lady, you've been asked to return upstairs."

"Very well," she replied. She stabbed her wand out at him. "Stop abusing my patients or I will take up the issue with the Dark Lord."

"T-they are prisoners."

"They serve no purpose if they're dead. Stop being petty and weak."

He glared at her, but she breezed by and up the stairs. The Death Eaters were still lounging around the sitting room, chatting quietly, and a few of them were leaning over maps and diagrams. She saw a large city map of London with points marked out. Yaxley was by them, pointing to a certain street. "Yes, it's here. The Dark Lord wants the house searched for clues of where Potter may have gone."

Yaxley looked up from the map and met her gaze. He gave a slow nod and then titled his head toward the hallway. It seemed at odds that the Dark Lord would toss her away and then call her back so soon. He was having mood swings today apparently.

The walk toward the office didn't take as long as she remembered it being. She paused outside of the door for a moment, listening to the rise and fall of the voices inside the room. It was clear that the Dark Lord was speaking with Bellatrix and that it was meant to be a private moment, but their voices were audible.

"And you are sure that it's safe inside the vault?"

"Of course, my Lord! Safe as can be."

"What use could Potter have with the sword of Gryffindor?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I don't know, my Lord! You cannot be defeated by a mere mortal weapon—or at all."

"Hush. That is all I need for now. Send in the Maiden. I have one more matter to discuss with her."

There was a clack of heels on the ground as Bellatrix neared the door. Persephone backed away and acted as if she'd only just arrived, lifting her hand to knock. It swung open, the dark-haired witch almost running into her. She smiled, all gnarly teeth and rot, and gestured inside. "The Master will see you now."

Nodding, she walked past the other woman and into the same room. She held back a quick shudder and waited for him to speak to her. The Dark Lord was standing in the middle of the room, twirling his wand in that lazy, pompous manner, and looked at her. He seemed pleased with the rapidly forming hand-shaped bruise on her neck, but didn't mention it.

"Your first mission with the Snatchers will be to join them in searching the Black household this Saturday. I expect that nothing of importance should occur, but it is a good chance for you to become accustomed to your new companions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

His eyes swept over her, that old sense of hunger returning to them, and he smiled. "I am pleased with your recent improvements. I was wise to choose you. You may go."

She forced herself into a stiff bow, and left. The door shut behind her. She released the air that had been trapped in her lungs, steadied her shaking knees, and walked out of Malfoy Manor. Once she was home she dropped the green cloak to the floor, placed her wand on the counter, and went toward the bathroom to see the damage he had wrought. Persephone stood in front of the mirror, her hands limp at her sides, and stared at the reflection as the disguise of Stephanie Grant faded away.

Her skin was paler than usual, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair seemed almost lifeless and it was in need of a good washing. She'd lost weight. Around her neck were five long violet marks. They were a violent reminder that she couldn't pretend to know the Dark Lord. He was, as always, unpredictable and cold. Filling the sink with water, she dipped a cloth into the warm liquid and brought it to her face. She wiped off the mask she wore, and stood there, bare and naked. If the Dark Lord's soul was in a state of decay then so was hers.

She went to bed and slept.

A week later she found herself standing between Scabior and another wizard. They were all staring at the space in between number eleven and number thirteen and waiting for something to happen. After a long moment, a house slowly began to appear between them. The group quickly advanced up the steps, Greyback in the front, and entered the house.

Persephone's first impression was that the house didn't like them very much. It seemed a silly thing to understand, but it was clear in her mind that they did not belong here. It wasn't as dirty as she'd expected, which supported the recent inhabitance by Potter and his friends. The hallway in front of them was long and lit by a large chandelier and some lamps. It actually vaguely reminded her of her own home.

There was a commotion as a figure descended upon them. She had known it was coming, been warned by Yaxley ahead of time, and yet the sight of Professor Dumbledore rushing toward them caused her heart to jump unpleasantly. The two wizards flinched, but Greyback maintained his calm and spoke. "We didn't kill you, you old fart."

It vanished. She hated the disrespect present in his tone, but knew that standing up for Professor Dumbledore in her current situation would be a very stupid thing to do. She kept quiet and followed them down the hallway. Greyback ordered Scabior and the other wizard whose name she had yet to be given to search the first floor. Which meant…they would be searching the second and third. Her stomach dropped, and she fervently prayed that he wouldn't dare to do anything.

The stairs creaked a bit under their feet as they made their way up. As they continued on, she kept feeling that same sense of hatred as before. It was odd, because as far as she was aware most of the Blacks had been pureblood fanatics and, if she remembered correctly, at one point Sirius Black's brother had been a Death Eater. So why did she feel like the house didn't want them there? Shaking her head, she continued up.

Luckily, Greyback seemed determined to do his job correctly and sent her to search through some of the rooms while he did the others. The first had obviously been unoccupied for some time as it was covered in a thick layer of dust and grime. Wrinkling her nose she searched through the things for anything useful or important-looking. It looked like someone had already been through the room before she'd arrived. By the size of the shoeprints in the dust she guessed it was a man, but couldn't guess beyond that. She closed the door behind her and moved onto the next one.

There was clearly something missing in this room. It didn't strike her as to what that was at first, but after a few moments of staring at the wall she realized that the wood around a certain area was more faded than what was in the area. A missing painting? She made note of it and moved on. There were some wrappers and things here and there, and the room had obviously been lived in recently. By the smell of the room her guess was Potter and Ron Weasley. It had a distinctly masculine scent.

Looking through the drawers, there were only a few items of clothing and a pair of old socks. It seemed that they'd been ready to run if the need had come. Her guess was that it was the girl. The other two didn't seem the type to prepare to evacuate their safe house.

There was a shuffle near the door and Greyback's hideous face poked into the room. "Find anything, my pretty?"

She ignored the pet name. "Nothing of importance. Unless the Dark Lord wants Potter's socks."

He barked out a laugh and reached forward to grasp her in what one could assume was supposed to be a hug. Instead his arms crushed her ribcage and indecently groped at her breasts. She ignored the bile that was threatening to rise up and simply pointed her wand back toward him. "It would be in your best interest to let go of me now."

He did and smiled down at her. "I'll wear you down eventually. We could always use more female werewolves."

She resisted the shudder and glared. "Never."

"You say that now, but your tune might change on a full moon."

She ignored him and walked through the door, heading up toward the third floor. He let her go and went down to check on the wizards. There wasn't much to find in the first room, which had apparently been Sirius Black's. Someone had cleaned it up and taken some things. The pureblood morals that Persephone had been raised with cringed at the posters of Muggle motorbikes and Muggle women in lewd positions. That, and there was crimson and gold everywhere possible. She closed the door and moved on.

The next one must have been Regulus' because of the Slytherin paraphernalia and newspaper clippings about the Dark Lord. This room seemed mostly untouched and she searched through the drawers and cabinets for anything that could be of use to her or the Dark Lord. There were schoolbooks and old potion ingredients, papers and quills, but nothing more. It seemed that anything of value had been taken from the noble and most ancient House of Black.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Mr. Ollivander is a wandmaker and obviously can tell who he sold it to and what's happened to it. Therefore, and I don't think I explained this previously, he actually knows who Persephone really is beneath that disguise. This is why she can trust him compared to everyone else. <strong>

**2. I realized that Persy hasn't had a lot of interaction with the main supporting characters or even the main, so those will be happening more in Deathly Hallows than before. So here we got to meet the charming Luna.**

**Please review and expect another chapter(s?) tomorrow. Thank you for your support. **


	73. Chapter 73

**Rayne Says: This chapter took a long time to write. It was hard to do. I hope that you understand.**

**Thanks to UniCryin for the review.**

**Anything you recognize (character, plot, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**This is a MATURE, GRAPHIC chapter. Please proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Persephone Greene was having nightmares again.

On the nights when Fred wasn't there it seemed inevitable. She went to bed with the knowledge that she would once again be plagued by visions of the things she'd done and seen. Guilt was heavy on her mind. She spent nights reading texts and the grimorire to keep her thoughts busy, but she would always fall asleep. Then they would come for her.

Their eyes were black holes that never ended and there was always screaming. She was never sure whether it was hers or someone else's. Long pale fingers would reach inside of her chest and pull out her still-beating heart, displaying it to the others. They laughed. Then it was crushed, turning into pale dust that fell onto the lush carpet. But she still lived. They brought Fred in, his body wrapped in chains, blood dripping down his forehead, and put him on his knees in front of her. A figure handed her a knife, sharp and glinting in the firelight, and with an ease that terrified her she brought it to his throat and sliced. Blood dripped from the wound, his eyes wide and screaming betrayal, and he collapsed at her feet.

Greyback leaned down and tore off Fred's head, the remaining blood splattering over her face, warm and hot, and threw it into the fireplace. His eyes seemed to stare at her as the flames burned away the skin until there was nothing but a skull left. The Death Eaters were all gathered around a table, Fred's body in the center dressed up like a Christmas turkey, and they smiled as the Dark Lord cut into his body and served up portions of the meat to his faithful followers.

Persephone looked down and found that she'd been given Fred's heart. It was bleeding into her mashed potatoes. She picked up a fork and began to eat it. It tasted like chocolate, firewhisky, and blood. They raised their goblets to the Dark Lord, thanking him for the feast. He gazed down at them and snuck a piece of lung to Nagini under the table. Persephone's plate was empty. There was a pain in her chest and then she felt the heart begin to beat. The noise echoed in the room and everyone looked around to find the source. Their black eyes landed on her.

"Traitor," they murmured.

They took their forks and knives and stabbed her with them. Lucius Malfoy's punctured her artery. Draco's knife ruptured her left lung. A pair of forks dove into her eyes courtesy of Bellatrix. Greyback hadn't bothered with cutlery and was eating her intestines like sausage. She was screaming and screaming and no one was listening and no one cared and no one stopped. The Dark Lord reached into her chest and pulled out Fred's heart—her heart—and took a deep bite. Blood dripped down his chin, stained his teeth as he smiled, and then he threw it into the fire.

Persephone collapsed into dust.

The dreams were mostly the same, and sometimes different. Sometimes it wasn't the Death Eaters who turned on her; it was the Order members. It didn't make sense to see Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter skinning her body to make a tablecloth for the banquet. None of it made sense, but all of it terrified her.

She considered taking Dreamless Sleep again, but had barely started making the potion when she'd violently thrown over the cauldron and sat on the floor. She wouldn't be addicted again; she would feel and resist. These were her demons to deal with and it was the price she had to pay. Often she would wonder if Severus dealt with nightmares when he'd been a spy. She considered writing to him, but felt silly for asking about it. Everyone had nightmares, especially now in this war, and she wasn't special. He couldn't be bothered with a former schoolgirl's troubles.

It was late one Sunday when Persephone realized that she hadn't heard from Bathilda in almost a week. While that was not entirely unusual, she also had yet to even glimpse the old woman in her home. Grabbing her wand and throwing on a coat, she walked out into the cold early November air. It seemed that time had gone by too quickly. She was either having tea with Bathilda, out with the Snatchers, or sneaking moments with Fred. There wasn't much downtime. The leaves under her feet crackled as she made her way across the street. Ringing the bell, she waited.

There wasn't an answer.

Looking through the window, she saw a light on in the parlor. Bathilda was apparently home, so why wasn't she answering? Persephone checked that there weren't any Muggles looking and pulled out her wand. "_Alohomora._"

The lock clicked and the door swung open without problem. There were the usual stacks of papers and boxes decorating every spare floor surface. In fact, it seemed as if there were more than usual. Ever since Persy had taken up the duty of making tea she hadn't been back to the older woman's home. It had fallen into disrepair. Cobwebs dotted every other corner of the rooms, spiders watching her as she walked toward the light in the distance. Her feet left prints in the dust and she shivered. There wasn't any warmth in the house. Didn't Bathilda have a fire going? It was nearly winter and she must be freezing.

"Bathilda?" she called, her voice echoing throughout the still house.

There wasn't a reply.

Shadows flickered over the walls as she came closer to the light. A nearby pile of boxes collapsed as she passed it, causing her to jump and her heart to hammer. Old copies of _A History of Magic _spilled out onto the floor. The spiky nearly-blind signature of Bathilda jumped off of the page. She turned back toward the light.

The light turned out to be an old tiffany lamp in the corner. Remembering where another light was, Persephone reached and pulled on the cord. The room was bathed in soft light and she squinted for a moment while waiting for her eyes to adjust. Bathilda sat in the old velvet armchair, a cup of tea beside her, and an open book on her lap. Her eyes were closed. Her mouth was open.

"Bathilda? It's me…Stephanie?"

She crossed the room and placed a hand on the old woman's shoulder. She was cold, and stiff. Gently shaking, Bathilda did not stir. There was a peculiar smell in the air and it made Persephone choke. It reminded her of the dungeons at Malfoy Manor when…when there was a dead body.

Bathilda was dead?

She didn't know why it shocked her. It was early November, past the expected date of her demise, and yet…it still felt _too _soon. The poison had clearly worked. It only looked as if she'd been sleeping until Persephone had gotten closer. Now she could see the blue hue in her flesh, the cracked corners of white around her mouth, and the stillness of her chest. She could smell that rancid scent, apparent beneath the already present scent of Bathilda's home. The witch really was dead.

And she had killed her.

A few tears escaped from her eyes, but they were quickly wiped away. By her calculations Bathilda had been dead for three days at most. The Dark Lord had wanted to know as soon as she died. He would know if she put it off any longer, and he would be angry.

Taking a moment to look at the woman, she pressed the tip of her wand to her right arm. Pain seared through her flesh, taking her breath away, and she could barely stand. His presence was in her mind, sifting through her thoughts to uncover why she was disturbing him, and then he was gone. He knew that Bathilda Bagshot was dead. Persephone, however, didn't know what to do next. Her job here was done.

Less than a minute later, there was a loud crack on the street. Steps hurried toward the house and Persephone realized that she hadn't locked the door. She raised her wand, prepared to attack, but stopped as a familiar figure draped in black entered the room. His dark eyes brushed over her before landing on Bathilda. He looked sad and…tired.

"Miss Greene," Severus Snape murmured, turning to look at her. "The Dark Lord has sent me to check that Madam Bagshot is truly dead and to give you your next assignment."

Persephone could only nod as the wizard reached forward and brushed aside Bathilda's silver hair to touch her neck. He held his fingers there for a few moments before waving his wand over the corpse. Once that was done, he nodded in thought and backed away. His robes brushed the floor as he walked toward her and she subconsciously took a step back. Severus looked down at her, his eyes hard and lips pursed, and she knew—just knew—that what he was about to say was going to be bad.

"The Dark Lord wishes you to take care of the body."

"…Take care…of the body?"

"It needs to be prepared for Nagini's inhabitance. Organs need to be removed, unnecessary muscles and nerves need to be cut out, and she must be sealed within the body and taken care of until Potter arrives. That is what the Dark Lord has ordered you to do."

"Ordered me? I—Severus, I can't do this. I won't!"

"You must. It is a direct order. No one else may aide you."

"But she's…she was my friend."

"And now she is dead. It is just a body, Miss Greene. Take care of it. Nagini will be summoned once the body is prepared."

And then he was gone. No comforting words. No words of wisdom. Just gone.

She was left alone with the corpse.

Her body shook as she stood. She started a fire in the grate, rolled up her sleeves, and tried to think of what needed to be done. Severus had told her to remove the organs and things of importance. Persephone had been trained to heal, but in theory she also knew how to perform autopsies. Things were very different from what one read in books.

Once the fire was properly burning, she sealed the house, locking every door and window so she wouldn't be disturbed. Persephone tied up her hair and focused on the procedure. But when she turned back to look at Bathilda, it hurt to realize what she was being forced to do. No, it was more than hurt. It was a pain so deep it felt like being ripped in two. It felt inhumane and monstrous. Wrong.

She cleared off the coffee table and levitated the body onto it. It would make due for an examination table. She wiped sweat off of her forehead. It was suddenly funny—to be sweating and not have started the real work. She chuckled to herself. Persephone knew that Muggles tended to use things called scalpels to cut open bodies for medical examination, but wizards had different methods. Cleaner ways of doing things.

It was also clear that she would need to reanimate the corpse so that Nagini would be an effective decoy. It was easier to think of it as the body or corpse. Impersonal. That meant some kind of stasis charm would be needed to preserve the skin and tissue before decay could set in. She knew that Grindelwald's grimoire had an excellent one to use and quickly summoned it. Through the window she could see that the night had set in. With a quick wave of her wand, the body twitched and then stilled. Everything would be frozen in space until she was finished.

The room had warmed up considerably and she removed the heavy coat. Grasping her wand tightly in hand, she advanced on the body and leaned down. The smell was terrible this close, but she could deal. The first step was to open the mouth, breaking the jaw in the process. It would be fixed later. Her hand hovered over the mouth, shaking slightly, as she pointed her wand down. "_Fundarium_."

They were no visible results, but that was expected. Taking a deep breath, she began to chant. They were words the Dark Lord had taught her long ago, in one of Professor Riddle's many lessons. They hadn't seemed important at the time, but now she knew what they'd been for. His original intention must have been for her to remove poisons from his soldiers, but now it was being used to remove liquid from the corpse of Bathilda Bagshot.

It happened slowly at first, just a few strands of crimson-hued liquid that floated out of her mouth and hovered in the air. Persephone realized that she hadn't thought to grab a bucket. Balancing her wand in one hand and reaching for a nearby cauldron, she managed to grasp it. However, her wand hand flew toward the ceiling, staining it with that red liquid. She cursed, but then took another breath. She had work to do.

Beginning again, more liquid came out of the woman's mouth. It was guided toward the cauldron, sloshing inside once released, and occasionally there were pieces of the organs intact. Persephone recognized a small section of intestine as it floated past her and into the basin. It took nearly an hour to empty the body of the liquefied organs, and she sat down on the nearest sofa when that was finished. The firelight played across the body, almost making it come alive, and she shivered. Sweat dripped down her shirt and forehead; she wiped it away.

The next step was to remove the unnecessary bones. Nagini would be controlling most of the movements with her own muscles, but it would require something else to allow the snake to move the smaller limbs. Persephone wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know of any spells that would allow something else to control a body; other than an Inferi.

But would that work for her purposes? She gazed at the body, willing it to help her understand what she needed to do, and thought. She'd never attempted Necromancy before—it was taboo and nearly forbidden—but it was an option. Inferi didn't speak, they moved in human-like ways, and they weren't sentient. She was sure one wouldn't have a problem carrying around a giant snake inside its body. There was a certain risk that Potter would be able to tell before anything could be done, but it was certainly a viable choice.

The only choice that made sense at the moment.

Twirling her wand through her fingers absentmindedly, she tried to recall everything she knew about Inferi. It wasn't much. They weren't commonly taught subjects in school and even when she'd studied under Professor Riddle he hadn't spoken of them. There were rumors that the Dark Lord had used Inferi in his battles, but she had yet to see proof. If not then Bathilda would be the first.

She reached over and picked up the grimoire. It had proved a font of information, more than she could have imagined, but…would it have what she needed? Would the great-aunt of Grindelwald be revived by a spell she'd handed over to her own assassin? The worn pages flipped by as Persephone skimmed the pages for key words. The spells and potions were dark, horribly so, but nothing was right. She almost passed it. It was a chant written in the corner next to a potion to cure leprosy, but the words beside it were 'walking corpse.' It was worth a try.

Her wand felt heavy in her hands. The words flew out of her mouth and lingered in the air, fogging it up. The candles she'd lit blew out. The lamps flickered. The fire dimmed. She shivered, and waited. There was a creak from the table as the body sat up. It turned its head toward Persephone, sensing her and opened its eyes. A scream built in her lungs.

_Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong_

What had she done?

She knew that she had control over the creature, but most of her mind was in a blind panic. It took several minutes of being frozen before she opened her mouth and said, "Wait here."

It nodded stiffly.

She almost ran out of the house and into the street. The door swung shut behind her and locked into place without her needing to wave her wand. Her magic was going haywire. She could barely focus on not splinching while she Apparated. It was stupid, yes, but she couldn't face that…that creation alone. And she didn't want Severus to see what she had done. He wouldn't understand. What had she done? What had she done?

Death Eaters looked up as she walked by them, her disguise firmly in place despite her rapidly deteriorating sanity, and they flinched as her magic caused several decorative swords to fall off of the walls. There were shouts, but it was clear from her posture that she was not to be messed with at this moment. She was hanging by a tenuous thread.

Not bothering to knock, she barged into the Dark Lord's office and stood before him. He didn't appear too surprised to see her, but he didn't say anything. Her body was shaking violently, mind blurring thoughts and reality, dreams and nonsense. She could feel him poking at her defenses, but it was clear that he couldn't understand what she was thinking. He sighed and rose.

"Miss Greene, why have you decided to interrupt me this evening?"

"Bathilda…is dead."

"I am aware. You sent word, and I sent Severus to deliver your next instructions."

"I didn't…I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't _think. _It was my only opinion, it had to be, couldn't think of anything else to do, didn't want to, not supposed to, dark, dark, dark, wrong, I'm supposed to heal, not—anything but that," she babbled, pulling at her hair. The disguise fell off and it was Persephone Greene's viridian eyes that looked up into his for guidance. His eyes were cold.

"Come Nagini. Let us take Miss Greene home."

"No, no. She's there, she's near, waiting for me, told her to wait, and I can't go home."

"Who, child?" he spat.

"Bagshot."

The word made him pause and he seemed to realize what she had done. The great snake easily climbed onto his shoulders. The Dark Lord reached down and yanked Persephone up by the arm. She yelped, but fell silent as the sensation of being squeezed through a tube overcame her.

They reappeared in front of Bathilda Bagshot's house. The light in the parlor was still there, and Persephone could see a silhouetted figure waiting for them. She struggled against the Dark Lord's grip, whimpering in her throat. He easily undid the charms she'd cast and walked into the home. They went down the hallway, Persephone's whimpers turning into moans as they neared the parlor.

_Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong_

The Dark Lord let her go as he entered the room, taking in the figure before the fireplace. If Persephone hadn't known any better she would have just figured it was Bathilda trying to get warm. But Bathilda was dead. Supposed to be dead. She wasn't dead. It was her fault.

The snake slithered off of his shoulders and onto the floor, making her way around the furniture as if familiarizing herself with the house. The Dark Lord stared at the older woman, his gaze unreadable, before turning to face her. "You continue to surprise me. I was unaware you were capable of raising an Inferi."

"No," she murmured, not wanting to start babbling again.

"How interesting," he said, walking around the body. "Not bad, but I'm afraid your spell is rather weak. I will strengthen it with my own magic." He waved his wand over the witch, sparks emitting from the tip, and then nodded at his own work. "The body will now obey both of us. Oh, and please fix that."

Persephone realized that she hadn't fixed the broken jawbone. It was unhinged, but the Inferi didn't seem to mind. Of course it didn't. It wasn't alive. Her wand wavered, but the bone snapped back into place with a sickening crack. She didn't want to be close to the body. It still smelled, but it was the fact her eyes were _open_ and staring at Persephone that was worse.

"You've done well. We'll need to allow Nagini time to adjust to the shell. I'm expecting you to care and feed her while she's in Godric's Hollow. The consequences of neglect will be a hundred fold upon you."

He pointed his wand at Bathilda—Bathilda's _body_—and it opened unnaturally, as if it were some kind of cabinet. Then the snake was levitated up into the body. It was horrible to see the body devoid of organs and then to see the snake cuddled up as if it were in a nest. She shuddered. The body closed and sealed itself and then blinked.

The Dark Lord hissed at it, and it hissed back. Then he looked at her. "She'll require at least ten mice and two rabbits a day. In this condition you'll need to skin the rabbits and feed them to her through the mouth. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"You have done well. I will reward you with a seat of honor at the Yule Feast."

She didn't want the seat of honor. She wanted to pretend this night had never happened.

The Dark Lord patted her on the head like a lapdog and left. The body turned to look at her with blank eyes and then sat down on the sofa. It just stared out into space, and Persephone wondered if that was all it was going to do until Potter appeared. As she was wondering, Nagini had apparently decided that she was done with the girl and turned the head. The motion was beyond eerie. The head didn't stop watching her as she backed up and left the house.

Persephone couldn't quite remember what had happened after that. She knew that she had come home and started some tea. But then…she wasn't sure. The next thing she knew was that the mirror in the bathroom was shattered on the floor, her hands and feet were bloody, several of her medical texts had pages ripped out, and she'd managed to wake up under her bed.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Fred was busy with Order business and wasn't able to see her and…the nightmares got worse. Now it was Bathilda eating her, digesting her in snake flesh, acid burning her face away. She could feel her mind unraveling. No missions for her. Just stay at home all day. Wait and wait. Try not to think. Try not to remember. Feed Nagini mice and rabbits. Try not to sleep. Focus. Breathe. Survive.

She didn't realize it was Christmas Eve until she took a trip to the dairy and the clerk wished her a good evening. Then she wondered why she hadn't noticed the Muggles' lights and trees throughout Godric's Hollow. Her feet crunched in the snow on the walk home, and she remembered that that meant the Yule Feast was the next night. She didn't have anything to wear, but that seemed silly.

A cough rattled through her body, and she stopped to let it pass. It seemed that the last few months had killed her immune system and it was catching up with her now. She coughed again, hating how much it burned her throat. It felt like she was dying… Just like Bathilda, being poisoned, why had she done it? What had she done? It was wrong.

_Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong_

She made tea when she reached home, but didn't drink it. Took medicine for her cough. Started a fire. Wrapped her present for Fred. Tried to read. Read the same line six times. Gave up. Coughed. Looked at the clock. Grabbed the mice and rabbit. Put on her coat and walked out the door.

Nagini-in-Bathilda's-body opened the door when she knocked. It was safer to let the snake know she was in the house. She'd forgotten and almost been attacked one day. The mouth opened and swallowed the mice whole and then the rabbit within a few bites. It was sickening as always.

"Keep an eye out for Potter. The Dark Lord wants him alive."

She nodded. Persephone nodded. Then left.

Once she was back in the house, she coughed. Took more medicine. Grabbed an afghan. Lay down. Closed her eyes. Slept.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I've had this chapter planned for a long time, but it was hard to write. My mind couldn't comprehend what I was making Persephone do. <strong>

**2. I was listening to the score "Bathilda Bagshot" from Deathly Hallows Part One while writing this and editing. While editing, the track began as I started. The climax of it hit right as Persephone realized Bathilda was dead. I had to take the headphones off. Try reading it with the music if you'd like.**

**3. There is no precise mention of how Bathilda died or how Nagini was placed inside the body. I let me imagination make up the rest. The Inferi theory is speculation by fans and backed up by HP wiki. **

**4. _Fundarium _is a spell I made up. It comes from the Latin word 'fundo' meaning melt. It liquifies things and/or organs.**

**5. Yes there are antidotes for poisons. However, on the battlefield it would be better for a mediwitch to be able to remove the poison orally in order to remove the patient from immediate danger.**

**6. So Persephone's mind is a bit messed up at the moment, but I promise that it won't last too long.**

**7. While the majority of this chapter in DH takes place on Christmas Eve, I needed to focus on early November. We will return to Christmas Eve in the next chapter. **

**If I receive three or more reviews, I will double update again next weekend. Thank you for reading. ~R**


	74. Chapter 74

**Rayne Says: I am sorry for the mild delay and shortness of this chapter, but I, like Persephone, have been ill as of late. There may or may not be another update tomorrow to make up for it, but we'll see. **

**Thanks to UniCryin, FeatherDeath, and GoDrinkPinesol624 for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (plot, characters, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

Persephone woke with a start. There was a noise coming from the backdoor. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table. Her feet padded against the floor. A chill worked down her spine. She held back a cough that built in her lungs. The bolt came unlocked, and the door swung open.

"Fred?"

She could barely make him out in the moonlight. He flashed a grin and moved into the house. There was some kind of parcel in his hands. He set it down on the counter and turned. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned down and kissed her. It didn't last long, because she coughed.

"I brought you some of mum's soup. It works magic, I swear."

"Oh, thanks."

"You said you weren't feeling well in your letters, and no one should be alone on Christmas Eve. Were you asleep?" he asked, reaching forward to comb his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. I forgot what day it was."

"How could you forget? The Muggles have their lights up and everything."

"I just did," she coughed.

Fred sighed and guided her toward the couch, bundling her up under the Hufflepuff quilt. She heard him rummaging in the kitchen. Minutes later he reappeared with two bowls of steaming soup. He handed her a spoon and sat down next to her with his own bowl. They ate in relative silence. The soup was delicious and warm, and it returned some feeling to Persephone. It almost felt like waking up.

"It's good."

"Well, yeah, it's mum's. She's well-known for her food."

Persephone had never seen her mother cook. It was always the work of a chef or house elf that brought food to their table. She didn't even know if her mother knew how to cook. In the few months in Godric's Hollow, Persy had done more cooking than ever before in her life. It was difficult and challenging. She didn't know how Molly Weasley did it.

"Thank you," she said, dipping her spoon into the last of the broth.

"It's no problem. Although I'm curious as to why the brilliant medi-witch can't make her cold go away. Isn't that healing basics?"

"I've tried; it won't work."

"Thought of going to St. Mungo's?"

"I can't. Persephone Greene is out of the country."

"Doesn't your…boss care about your health?"

"There hasn't been much to do. We're at a standstill just as you are."

"Because of Harry."

"No one's seen him for months."

"He's fine, I'm sure of it."

Fred reached over to hold her. His body was warm. She snuggled closer. It was as if she was made of ice, and he was melting her. He pulled the quilt over his body as well and the warmth increased.

"Bloody hell you're burning up," he said, putting his hand to her forehead.

"But I feel cold," she coughed.

"When did you last have medicine?"

"Four hours ago; I'm due for another dose."

"Where is it?"

"Second cupboard from the left, blue bottle."

Fred stood up and rustled through cabinets, reappearing with the bottle and a spoon. He handed both to her and she served herself up a helping of the foul potion. It didn't make sense that her cold had persisted. Usually it only took two doses to cure a simple cold. This had to be the third week she'd been on the stuff. The bottle was nearly empty. She'd need to brew another batch soon.

There was a noise from outside and she looked out the window. The light in the backroom of Bathilda's was burning bright. That wasn't too unusual. The snake preferred to roast in the cold months. Another light began to move up the stairs. She must be going to bed.

"You still look rather peaky."

"Maybe you should go home. Don't want you to catch my cold."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," he replied, putting his arm around her and leaning in to kiss her cheek. "This beats listening to Celestina Warbeck any day."

"Hate her—she's all my father and mother listen to during the holidays."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. They leaned against each other, the only light coming from the fireplace and a few candles. It was peaceful and quiet. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, just enjoying each other's company, but eventually Fred moved and pulled out a small package. It was unwrapped, but there was a small green bow on top.

"It's not the quantity of last year, but I figured you don't have room for a dragon in this house."

"Why would I want a dragon?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Here," she said, standing up, "let me go get your present."

She went into her bedroom and riffled through a drawer. It was also a small box like his. When she returned he was looking down at the quilt and running his hands over the material. "It must be nice to be in Hufflepuff. We didn't have things like this in Gryffindor."

"Nobody likes Hufflepuff. Not even most of the people in the house."

"Still…you got to keep this awesome quilt."

"Yeah, there is that."

"Switch at the same time?" he asked, holding out the package. She nodded and took it while handing him his.

They unwrapped in unison. Persephone opened the box. Inside laid a simple yet elegant ruby bracelet that took her breath away. Fred met her eyes as he held the golden pendant. She'd found it in a small Muggle shop, but had immediately thought of him. The chain was gold, and intricately braided. He pulled her in for a kiss. While they their lips touched, she felt Fred clasp the bracelet around her wrist. It felt surprisingly natural and weightless.

"It's warded," he said. "I asked Bill to do it. Just in case…in case you're in trouble it will protect you."

She smiled. "I modified the pendant. If you prick your finger on the tip of the lion's claw, there's a powerful healing potion inside. It's not much, but it's enough to stop any major blood loss."

"Aren't we thoughtful in these hard times?" he asked, kissing her again.

Persephone touched the bracelet at her wrist. It really was a thoughtful gift; one that she was sure would prove useful. Fred cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for another kiss. It was soft this time, tender and full of that wonderful emotion that made her heart soar. They weren't in a hurry for once, and she felt rather content to just be in his arms. If every day could be like this… If they didn't have to hide anymore…If she could just tell him…

"Fred, I—"

"I love you."

She froze. She hadn't expected that. For months she'd held back the truth, waiting to tell him, and he said it first? He loved her. It was shocking and beautiful, wonderful and sad at the same time.

"Persephone?"

"I'm sorry. You surprised me."

"And?"

"And what?" He looked hurt for a moment before she realized what he meant. It was unusual of Fred to be serious, and he rarely was, but that only meant he wanted to be taken seriously. It meant that he really did love her, and she… She hadn't replied! "I love you too, Fred."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No. In fact, you interrupted me before I could say it."

"Damn. Want to try again?" he asked, kissing her slowly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Persephone Greene."

They kissed again, and again, and several more times before breaking away. Fred had a stupid grin on his face, but she was sure she did too. For the first time in months, Persephone felt happy. She felt right again.

There was a knock on the front door.

They both froze, but Persephone came to her senses quicker than Fred. "You have to go. Quickly!"

The words were barely out of her mouth before he'd taken his wand and the remnants of their evening. He ran for the backdoor, a sharp crack letting her know he'd Disapparated safely. She hurried to the kitchen and poured her memories into the pensieve, trying to be thorough in the short amount of time. Persephone ruffled her hair, grabbed her wand, and opened the door.

Severus stood in the pale moonlight, his wand out and ready. Behind him was Nagini. She suppressed a shudder and focused on the older wizard. "What are you doing here?" she coughed.

"Potter was here tonight. He escaped."

"Potter was…here?"

"Nagini failed to apprehend him as Granger was apparently with him. The Dark Lord is not pleased. The trap has failed. As such, Nagini will be returned to Malfoy Manor and your duties with this mission have ended. You are expected to attend the Yule celebration this evening. The Dark Lord has requested that you arrive at Malfoy Manor first to get ready as he has a…gift for you. Understood?" Severus said, the words monotone and rehearsed.

"Understood," she murmured.

"And Miss Greene?"

"Yes?"

"You'll need to be more careful in the future."

He'd obviously heard Fred Disapparate in the backyard. She was unbelievably lucky that he wasn't the Dark Lord. If it had been, well, she wouldn't have been standing there. Severus nodded to her, looked around the dark neighborhood, and touched the snake with his foot before Disapparating. Once he was gone she closed the door.

A sharp cough filled her lungs, more painful than the last, and her eyes watered from the force of it. She wheezed as she went toward the kitchen and swallowed the rest of her potion. It must have been a defective batch for all the good it did her. She sat down on the couch with a cup of tea and bundled up in the Hufflepuff quilt. It was still warm and smelled slightly of Fred. She smiled and decided not to worry about the Yule celebration or the Dark Lord.

Fred loved her, and that was enough to chase the nightmares away for now.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Fred and Persephone met around the Christmas holidays in 1995. Two years later they finally say "I love you." This is the longest development I've ever done, and I hope that it proved realistic to you.<strong>

**2. I find it funny that despite their differences the Weasleys and Greenes both like the same singer.**

**3. If you have any theories as to Persephone's illness I'd like to hear them. **

**Please review and I will continue to supply you with more chapters. **


	75. Chapter 75

**Rayne Says: Here's this weeks chapter. Due to the timeline of chapters eighteen and nineteen, Christmas Day has been split into two different parts. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Thanks to UniCryin, GoDrinkPinesol624, and FeatherDeath for the lovely reviews.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

The sun was coming up, and it proved a vicious waking from Persephone's slumber. She groaned and rolled over, coughing all the way. The blankets proved futile against the rays, and she was forced to get up. Outside of her window it looked like a beautiful Christmas Day. The sun made the snow sparkle and shine, and for a moment she could believe that Muggles found this day to be magic.

There was a tapping at her window and she looked up to see her owl, Mercury. There was a moment of panic that she'd been discovered and the lie had fallen through, but it vanished when she noticed the parcel tied to the owl's leg. Of course he could find her; it was her owl. Her mother must have sent a present for Christmas. She opened the window and Mercury hopped in, affectionately hooting and nipping at her fingers as she tried to untie the package from his leg.

"I missed you too, but I probably should open this," she murmured. "I'll get you a treat after."

He stopped fighting her and held out his leg. The package wasn't heavy and it fit easily into the palm of her hand. There was a small card wrapped around it and she read the contents quickly: _Dearest Persephone, I hope that all is well in America and you are honoring the Greene name. Love, Mother. _It figured that her mother wouldn't write a message that contained actual emotion. She sighed and ripped into the present, holding a pair of silver earrings in her hand. They were in the shape of two serpents intertwined with emeralds for eyes. Her mother was nothing but persistent when it came to pushing Slytherin onto her daughter.

She put them down onto the nightstand and dug through drawers for some kind of treat for Mercury. The owl treats were back at Greene Manor, but some mice entrails would have to do. Mercury seemed to enjoy them and brushed his head against her hand affectionately. Grabbing a quill and paper, she penned a quickly reply to her mother, but held off sending it. She'd send Mercury back home after a couple of days with the letter. For now she got a bowl and filled it with water and watched as he drank.

"You don't know how easy you have it."

He hooted in reply and then went to sleep. It seemed that she had best prepare for the day and evening with the Death Eaters. Now that Nagini wasn't a nearby threat she felt a bit more at ease. Her hands still began to shake as she looked to Bathilda's house and remembered everything that she had done. She would never be able to atone for it. Never.

Persephone set some water to boil for tea as she coughed and rummaged through the cabinets for ingredients for another remedy potion. It would only take an hour to be ready but her aching chest still felt that would take too long. Hopefully the tea would help with the pain. She dropped ingredients into the cauldron and set it to simmer while she poured the hot water into a cup. For some reason she'd developed a fondness for the Muggle teabags that were at the store, and she plopped one into the warm water.

It took a few moments for the tea to fully be ready but once it was it was heaven on her throat. The tension in her body slowly drained away, and she found herself gazing out into the backyard. She missed Fred already. It seemed a terrible fate to be enemies in love, but it was the hand they'd been dealt. They were adapting, but still…she wanted to wake beside him, feel him nearby, talk with him, eat with him… She was a woman head over heels in love. The bracelet on her wrist turned around and around as she played with it and remembered the way he'd said those three magic words. She hadn't realized how desperately she'd wanted to hear them until they'd been said.

But what now? They would continue on in this horrible war, pretending not to be in love with the other, until the end. Then, if the Dark Lord lost and was gone, would they be able to be happy? They'd move in together and figure out what it meant to have a relationship in peace time. Then what? She paused, her fingers tapping on the bracelet. The idea of marrying Fred seemed too perfect to her, and it was with a sudden start that she realized that _was _what she wanted. She didn't want to lose him.

A smile played at her lips as she imagined their future. It wouldn't be anything like what she'd imagined with Graham two mere years ago. It would be entirely different and wonderful. If it meant turning her back on the Pureblood world and being a blood traitor she would do it. She would marry Fred Weasley.

Her teacup empty, she washed it and turned to stirring the potion four times clockwise and once counterclockwise. It turned a light shade of blue and bubbled slightly before stilling. She poured the contents into three bottles and cleaned out the cauldron. Opening one of the bottles and taking a brief swig from its contents, she sighed. Then coughed. Maybe her ingredients were defective or the recipe had been modified incorrectly. She'd figure it out later.

For now she went into the bathroom and got ready for whatever the Dark Lord had prepared. If she got it over with quickly then she'd have time to come back and get ready for the Ball. She'd just have to wear one of her old gowns. Hopefully no one would notice that Stephanie Grant was wearing a dress that Persephone Greene had previously worn. What a fashion faux pas that would be.

She slipped into a blouse and jeans, pulled on her trainers, and put her wand into the holster on her thigh. The green cloak went over the ensemble and she brushed out her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. It would have to do for now. She could spend hours in front of the mirror getting ready later.

With a last cursory gaze over the house and things, she walked into the backyard and looked around. None of her Muggle neighbors were outside, obviously enjoying the Christmas morning with their families, and with that information she Apparated to Malfoy Manor. Her feet landed on the soft ground and she kept her stride as she walked past the gates and onto the grounds. There were a few Death Eaters walking about, but they ignored her.

She entered the house and waited patiently for someone to direct her toward the Dark Lord. It was a few minutes before Severus appeared and nodded toward her. She walked toward him. "Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Happy Christmas. I trust that your morning has gone well."

"Indeed," she coughed, following him toward the Dark Lord's office. "Yours?"

"As well as expected. Thank you for the gift."

"You are welcome."

"I'll give you yours later tonight. The Dark Lord wanted to be first."

"Of course."

They arrived at the door and Severus knocked. It opened on its own and she entered after the wizard, taking in the Dark Lord at his desk and surrounded by maps. He looked up and smiled, unsettling as ever, before standing and walking toward them. There was something about the way he was walking that made her flinch. He was angry, even if he wasn't showing it.

"Welcome my dear."

"Happy Christmas, Master."

He smirked as if that wasn't the word he would apply to the day and reached forward. His wand traced down her jaw and she froze. He was more bipolar than usual, and Persephone wasn't sure how to properly react. Did he want her afraid or defiant?

"Potter escaped my trap last night."

"I heard."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, Master. It was through no fault of my own."

"That's twice he would have been in my grasp if you had acted. Why did you not watch the house?"

"I haven't been feeling well. I was in bed when these events occurred."

"My healer is ill and unable to cure herself. Perhaps you're less talented than I believed."

"I don't know why my potions aren't working."

"Severus will assist you. Now…I shouldn't reward you for yet another failure. I'm afraid there must be consequences."

He was going to choke her again, or use the Cruciatus until she wanted to die. Those were the first options to cross her mind. His wand was over her heart, tapping a few times as if he was thinking. It stilled and he smirked. "I will require your presence at the Ball tonight."

"I'm already going."

"I require you to be near me at all times. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"There will be more, but I'll save that for later. For now…your gift!"

The word gift sounded like a curse when it came from him. He waved his wand and a long package emerged from a wardrobe. It landed in her hands and she hesitated before opening it. The first thing she saw was white followed by soft pearl and crystal. The wrapper fell away and Persephone took in the long dress. It was beautiful, but… He was giving her a gown?

"You will wear it tonight with your cloak. I will have my servants prepare you."

"T-thank you, Master."

"You will honor me with your beauty."

"Yes, my Lord. Is there anything else you require?"

"No. Severus, please take Miss Green and find a house elf to make her suitable."

"Yes, my Lord," he murmured, grabbing her arm and leading the two of them out of the room.

Once they were back in the hallway she let out a long breath and tried to release the tension that had built in her muscles. The gift of the dress was unusual, but she wasn't complaining. Hopefully it would fit. Severus didn't say anything as they walked down into the kitchens and caught the attention of a nervous-looking house elf wearing a pink pillow case. Her name was Lullaby and she was primarily Narcissa's personal slave. It seemed that Lady Malfoy wouldn't try to override an order by the Dark Lord, and he'd ordered Persephone to be beautiful.

Lullaby led her up to a guest room on the second floor and set to work on cleaning her. Without much choice she was corralled into a bath and scrubbed to rawness. Her hair was washed more thoroughly than it had been in months. The house elf helped her dry and then set to work on drying, combing, and styling her hair. It was carefully set half up and half down, curled into soft ringlets, and then pinned back with a headband covered with silver leaves. Next was make-up and it didn't take long for the house elf to cake her face with the stuff until she glowed. She was sprayed with a floral perfume, forced into a tight corset, and then helped into the dress.

It was beautiful. It fit her perfectly, the bodice fitted to her frame and then flaring out at her hips. It brushed over the ground as if controlled by some invisible breeze. It was strapless and dipped low enough to suggest some form of cleavage without being too sexy. The bodice was lined with a crystal and pearl design that reminded her of branches on a tree. The only thing that bothered her about it was that it looked like…it looked like a wedding dress. It didn't bother her as much as how it was a gift from the Dark Lord that looked like something she should wear on a special day.

"You look real pretty, Missus," Lullaby said, straightening out the fabric and pushing her into a pair of heels.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. Severus stepped in and froze as he took in her appearance. His lips pursed, but he didn't say anything. "What do you think he's planning?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he's going to be pleased. You look lovely."

"Thank you. I'm not sure that white was the best choice for color though. I look pale."

"You look like a snow queen. I'm sure that was his intention."

"His motives were always mysteries to me. They still are. You look nice."

He nodded, his fingers playing with the edge of his dark dress robes almost nervously, and offered his arm to her. She took it and the two of them left the room and descended the stairs. Most of the Death Eaters appeared to be gone and she assumed they'd gone off to get ready for the Ball. The odd thing was the lack of decorations at Malfoy Manor. If the party were going to be there it should have been more festive. Instead it looked rather normal.

The pair returned to the Dark Lord's office and waited for permission to enter. When the returned, he looked up and smiled. It was clear that he was beyond pleased with himself for her appearance. She'd put on the green cloak and it made her feel less like a bride and more like some kind of sacrifice. Either way she wasn't entirely comfortable.

"You look beautiful. I think that you are missing one thing."

"What, Master?"

"A necklace," he said, standing up and pulling a long chain out of his robes. She didn't want to put it on, but he easily snaked it around her neck. It was a simple silver chain with an emerald pendant, but something about it seemed sinister and evil. She kept her mouth shut.

"Thank you, my Lord. You're too kind."

"I think we both know that that is a lie," he chuckled. It seemed that he had dressed up as well, looking almost sharp in a charcoal suit with black touches and a green tie. It contrasted sharply with his crimson eyes, but she couldn't deny that he almost looked dashing instead of horrifying. "We must be going. The Ball will be starting shortly."

"Where is it being held this year? I didn't receive an invitation."

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. The noble house of Greene has opened up their manor to the Purebloods and my Death Eaters. How kind of your parents."

And there was the first unpleasant surprise of the night. Her throat went dry but she tried not to look as scared as she felt. Her fingertips shook, but everything else about her was still. "I see."

"You will behave."

"Of course."

"Of course…"

"Master," she finished, bowing her head slightly.

He smiled and held out his arm to her in the same way Severus had done moments earlier. Instead of being a comforting gesture between friends, it was a calculated way to unsettle her. She wouldn't dare to act badly when he was touching her. The things he could do… They made their way out of the office and down the stairs. The grounds of the Manor looked beautiful, but Persephone couldn't appreciate them. Her mind was too focused on the night ahead and the many ways it could go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The gift of the white dress does have implications that will be revealed in the next chapter. You can continue to guess.<strong>

**2. None of you have guessed her sickness, although there were some interesting ideas. **

**3. I'm going to try to fit Fred in as much as I can now that they're officially in love. **

**We're only ten reviews from 200. If I can get to that number before the next update I'll have a surprise for all of you! -R**


	76. Chapter 76

**Rayne Says: Firstly, even though we haven't reached two hundred reviews yet, I would like to thank all seven of the reviewers-most of them new!-and say that I almost cried several times from the kind words you guys gave. I am honored to have the best fans in the world. So thanks to: GlidingOne, UniCryin, Ashe Ventus, GoDrinkPinesol624, NinjaGogeta, ProfessionalGameGirl, and Adolamin. **

**Also notice that there is a new cover image for the story. Do you guys like it? **

**Anything you recognize (setting, characters, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**There is some MATURE imagery here. You have been warned.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

It was snowing by the time something happened at midnight. So far the entire evening had been a great bore with little to nothing happening. The only occurrences out of the ordinary were the presence of Fenrir Greyback and the introductions before the meal. The official entrances had taken a lifetime it seemed, and it had been an uncomfortable position to stand beside the Dark Lord and be his…his _date_. She'd nearly vomited at the realization, but had held her tongue and her anger as the herald had announced, "The Dark Lord and his Lady."

His lady? His! As if she were a mere possession that he was showing off in front of everyone, flaunting about her abilities as a healer and witch on a whim instead of respecting her. Why she was nothing more than a tool to him! It had made the following meal and hours rather difficult when she'd been holding back her fury at him. If anything it made her ice queen appearance more believable. Severus had been beside her for most of the evening, and it was his nearness that kept her calm and patient. There were only a few hours left and then she could go back to Godric's Hollow and get out of the beautiful dress.

After the first hour and the numerous stares she'd generated the dress had lost most of its magic. She had a feeling that the bridal image she'd thought of earlier was full blown to everyone else, and the fact that she had come as the Dark Lord's date…. All of the Purebloods must be assuming the worst. Greyback certainly didn't look too happy—not that that bothered her in the least.

The hardest part of the evening, other than the Dark Lord's constant nearness, was the appearance of her parents. They looked haggard and scared, and she automatically felt like going to them and comforting them. The Dark Lord had held her back, practically reading her intentions, and had instead flaunted her in front of them, thanking them for the wonderful evening and all of their trouble. Persephone had never seen her mother look so terrified in her life. For some reason her mother had always been a pillar of strength and coldness, but now she just looked hollow. The circles under her eyes were a testament. Persephone's father had hardly spoken to anyone.

The Greene family grandfather clock chimed midnight, the bell ringing clearly throughout the house. Then the Dark Lord picked up his goblet and proposed a toast. She went through the motions, barely listening to his speech about eradicating the Order and Muggles and blood traitors from the world, but her mind was forced back to reality when she felt his hand brushing her face. She froze.

"…and as you'll have noticed my dear Green Lady has been at my side the entire evening. This," he said, pausing and looking around the room at each of his followers, "is an example you should all set to follow."

Bellatrix Lestrange hissed in quiet fury.

"She has been unwavering in her faith toward me since I chose her for this position. Not once have I ever doubted her. And, as such, I see fit to reward my most faithful follower. But first… We have a guest."

There was a scream of fury as a woman was led into the room. Her hair was matted to her forehead, the nightgown she wore was covered in dirt and some kind of filth, and her hands were held together by magic. It didn't take long for Persephone to realize that she was a Muggle. What was a Muggle doing at the Pureblood Yule ball?

"This Muggle was brought to me as a present from our gracious hosts, the Greenes, and is here for tonight's entertainment. The necklace she wears allows me to control her. As such, she will do anything that I command. Muggle, stop struggling."

The Muggle stood still. It was now that she wasn't flailing around that Persephone could see the sapphire pendant that hung around her neck. There was a horrible moment of realization. It was too similar to be a coincidence. Especially as they came from the same person.

"Muggle, lift your arms above your head."

She did.

"Muggle, take off your frock."

The woman began to cry and whimper.

"Silence! Remove your frock."

She did. Persephone couldn't take her eyes off of the horrible spectacle, and from the gazes of several other Purebloods she knew no one could either. The woman was wearing an old bra and a dirty pair of knickers, her ribs showing clearly through her skin, scabs and lesions covering her body. She looked disgusting.

"Muggle, take this knife," the Dark Lord said, handing her a dagger. She did. "Begin cutting your wrist, but not deeply."

The woman pulled the knife across her arm, a thin red slice appearing in its wake, and she hissed as more tears fell down. Persephone felt sick. Her eyes skimmed across the crowd and took in Draco Malfoy, paler than usual and looking equally as ill as she did. He would have looked handsome in his pale suit, but the fact that his face was the same shade made it look terrible. The woman's wrists were a bloody mess, and when the Dark Lord commanded the woman to move onto her stomach she did.

The blood was dripping down her body and soaking into her underwear. No one spoke; no one moved. The only sound was the quiet slice of the blade through skin and the ragged breathing and whimpers of the woman. When commanded she moved down to her legs. There was more red than white showing.

"Muggle, move back toward your arms and cut deeper."

She did. The gashes were terrible, deep and glistening muscle tissue, and Persephone hoped that the Dark Lord would allow her to heal the woman before she died. The Muggle was sobbing now. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, choking all of the Death Eaters. The only person besides the Dark Lord to seem to be enjoying the spectacle was Greyback, and it solidified Persephone's hate for him. In fact it seemed that he was almost transforming before her eyes, his eyes taking on a yellow hue.

"Muggle, you may speak."

"P-please I-I can't t-take it a-anymore," she sobbed. "J-just l-let me die."

"What do you say?" the Dark Lord asked, turning around the room. "Should we let the Muggle die?"

Persephone found her voice. "Please, my Lord, let me heal her."

His gaze was sharp. "Why should I allow this Muggle to live?"

"She hasn't done anything."

"Hasn't done anything? Is she not filth? Does her kind not pollute our bloodlines? Isn't she a threat to the purity of our status?"

"Master, please, let me heal her."

"What do you say Severus?"

"Let her die," he murmured, his gaze meeting Persephone's for a moment. "She is just a Muggle."

"Everyone?" There were a few chorused replies in agreement with Severus. The Dark Lord smiled and tapped his wand thoughtfully. "It seems my Lady that you are outvoted. However I am not incapable of mercy. Shall she cut her throat or receive a curse?"

Just as she was about to answer, the woman cut deeper than before, blood gushing out of her wrist and spattering on the floor. The Dark Lord smirked toward the woman and reached to touch the necklace around her neck. As he did Persephone felt a tremor run through her body and a familiar presence enter her mind. _You will choose the first option. You will ask me to command the woman to cut her throat._

"Make her cut her throat," Persephone said in a voice that felt not her own.

"Muggle, slice your throat."

The knife flashed as it slid across the soft skin of the woman's neck. Blood slid down and gushed over the woman's hands as the knife fell and she clasped them around the wound. Her eyes bulged out as her body slid to the floor. The Dark Lord stepped away and looked down at the woman.

"Lady Greene, please summon a house elf to remove this filth."

"Yes, my Lord," Persephone's mother intoned, her face pale. Seconds later Hoggle appeared and Apparated with the dead woman. The bloodstains remained on the floor.

"Aren't we entertained?" the Dark Lord laughed, clapping his hands together.

"Of course, my Lord!" Bellatrix exclaimed, smiling widely. "What a magnificent display."

"Indeed. Now, I believe that we must return our attention to the lovely Lady at my side."

The room turned to look at Persephone. She felt cold and still, lifeless before them. Greyback leered and Severus stared blankly. The Dark Lord smiled and Draco looked ill as usual. Her parents looked out of place in the worst way. They shouldn't have been there. The Dark Lord held out his hand and she took it unwillingly. He led her toward the center of the ballroom, and instructed her to remove the cloak.

The stone made it impossible to resist the command. The green robe pooled on the floor. Now that she wasn't covered by the material she felt immodest. In fact she could feel several of the crazier Death Eaters staring at her with blatant hunger, but they wouldn't act on it while the Dark Lord was in front of her. His fingers trailed over her exposed skin, raising the flesh where it touched, and she repressed a violent shiver.

"You have all sworn loyalty to me just as my Lady has. She has sworn to heal you. Now you must swear your loyalty to her. In battle, she must be protected at all times. Three of you will be her guard. If she dies or is injured you _will _pay the price. Kneel."

As the command wasn't directed at her she didn't have to. Everyone else fell to their knees, a few unwillingly. They held up their Marked arms and murmured the oaths. Magic thrummed in the air as they swore to protect her at whatever cost. The only one who hesitated was Bellatrix Lestrange, her eyes barely veiled hatred. There was a sudden rush of adrenaline as the magic hit Persephone, typing itself up to her own core, and she felt connected in new ways to each of the Death Eaters. If she wanted she could find them; no matter where they hid.

"There is the matter of your loyalty Greyback," the Dark Lord said. The werewolf in question growled. "You are not Marked, and you are not a Death Eater. You must swear yourself to her."

"I do not swear to a pup like her."

"You will if I command it."

"Make me a deal, Lord," Greyback said, his eyes slits. "If you win this war of yours, let me have the girl as my own."

It seemed that the Dark Lord was actually thinking it over. His smile unsettled Persephone more than anything, especially when he nodded once and said, "I agree. Consider her a promise of your pack's safety and place in my new world."

"Then I will mark the pup."

"My Lady, obey the following commands from this Alpha."

"Come here," Greyback ordered, and her body moved forward. Her mind and heart raced, but she stood before him and felt more vulnerable than ever. The Dark Lord hadn't allowed her to bring her wand. She was defenseless. The werewolf looked down at her and smiled, his hand reaching out of the robes he wore to touch her shoulder. His hand was hot and felt like it was burning her. "You accept my protection, pup?"

_Accept._

"Yes."

His nails tore into the flesh of her shoulder, and she held back a gasp of pain. She wouldn't show weakness. They scratched down and held on, and as much as she wanted to jerk away she held still. Greyback's eyes locked onto hers and they were fully yellow now. He smiled and pulled his nails out of her. Persephone barely held back a scream, and instead whimpered. It seemed that only he and the Dark Lord had heard the sound though.

Then Greyback tore into his wrist with his teeth, and blood dribbled from the wound. No… No, she wouldn't… "You have to drink."

_Drink._

She reached forward and put her lips over his arm. His blood was hot and thick, disgusting in her mouth, but she still swallowed. It almost came back up, but she forced herself not to vomit. Greyback took back his arm, the skin healing on its own, and she backed away. There was a certainty in Persephone's mind that her face was smeared with blood.

The Dark Lord looked immensely pleased with himself. Persephone looked down and, sure enough, the front of her gown had a few bloodstains. What a waste. "Master, please…?" she asked, gesturing toward the dress.

He practically rolled his eyes and got rid of the red. Now it was almost as if it had never happened. However the pain in her shoulder said otherwise. Without her wand she couldn't heal it without scarring. It was sure to scar anyways.

The room looked at her, still kneeling on the ground, and they rose when given permission. Then the party continued as if nothing had happened. It was curious as to how quickly they could go on with their lives after seeing such horrors. They were all sociopaths.

The Dark Lord allowed her to wander off a ways and lean against the wall. Her breath was a little ragged, but otherwise she was fine…for the most part. At least he hadn't bitten her, right? She was still human in the basic sense of the word. There were footsteps approaching and she looked up to see Lucille Montague. The woman looked haggard, but still lovely.

"My Lady, may I speak with you?"

"Of course."

"My son, Graham, has been doing much better since you've been healing him. None of the medics at St. Mungo's were able to help. I want to thank you."

"It's my duty to heal others."

"I know, but you're…so gentle and caring with him. I'm so grateful. You're not just healing him physically, but emotionally you know. He misses Persephone so much that it's nice for him to have a good friend. We can never repay you enough."

"He deserves a good life. Graham is a nice boy."

"You deserve a good life as well. When this is all over I hope that death no longer touches our lives."

"Me too," she murmured as the woman was called away by her husband.

She was left alone in near bliss for nearly an hour, and was able to focus on the situation at hand. The necklace she was wearing forced her to obey the Dark Lord's commands without resistance, which opened up a million new issues. If he ordered her to kill she would. If he ordered her to do anything she would have to. It was enough to almost break her.

It was almost two in the morning when the party began to dissipate. It started with the Montagues leaving, followed by the more normal of the Death Eater families. By the time the Malfoys were departing, Persephone felt exhausted and ready to collapse into her bed at Godric's Hollow. Then it was only Severus, the Dark Lord, and she, along with her parents.

"Thank you for graciously hosting," the Dark Lord said.

"It is our pleasure, my Lord," her mother said, eyes downcast.

"I only wish your lovely daughter were here. How is she?"

"She is well, my Lord."

"Excellent. Once the battle is won I expect her to return. We will need to replenish the loss of pure blood by creating more. Isn't that right, my Lady?"

She really hated him. "Yes, Master."

"We will be going. Remember your duties."

"Thank you, my Lord," her mother murmured.

They Apparated back to Malfoy Manor, ignoring the owners of the house as they returned to the Dark Lord's office, and Persephone waited until the door was closed before speaking. "Why?"

"Why what, Miss Greene? Be specific."

"Why did you give me this necklace? Why did you have Greyback mark me? Why are you doing all of this to me?" she spat, clenching her fists. If it weren't for Severus gazing at her, she would have exploded.

"You have not been following my orders sufficiently. I needed Greyback to calm down in regards to you—he's been rather insistent in biting you. This is a suitable middle ground for now. And because I can," he said, smiling and looking at her over his clasped hands. "You may leave. The necklace will summon you when I call. Severus? Escort her home."

"Yes, my Lord."

They left the house and Apparated back to Godric's Hollow. The night air was cool, but Persephone felt sickly warm. The coughing returned with a fury, aching deep in her chest and making her lean over. Severus rubbed her back and she felt a trickle of magic rush through her body. They made it into the house and she gulped several swigs of the potion before being able to speak.

"How long have you been ill?"

"Since late October, I think?"

"And your potions have not worked? Or healing potions?"

"No. My ingredients must be defective, and it's just a cold, Severus."

"I do not think it is a mere cold. May I examine you?"

"Sure," she coughed.

His wand grazed over the wound on her shoulder, the flesh knitting together, and then over her lungs. He frowned, and moved his wand upward before touching her forehead. "Miss Greene?"

"Yes?"

"When did Ms. Bagshot die?"

She froze, her eyes widening. She didn't want to remember _blood open chest cavity wrong wrong wrong guilt horrible guilt all her fault why didn't she do anything useless pawn_

"Early November."

"You're still traumatized by the incident."

"Why wouldn't I be? I killed her!"

"You did what was required to survive."

"At the cost of a friend's life."

"Sometimes," he said, pausing, "we must kill those we love most to attain the results we desire."

"I didn't want her to die."

"She would have died sooner than later. She'd been ill for quite some time. And Ms. Skeeter subjected her to an immense amount of Veritaserum to get the information for her book."

"What are you trying to say, Severus?"

"Miss Greene, you are making yourself ill. It's a psychosomatic cold."

"You're saying that it's all in my head."

"The guilt is eating away at you. You cannot let it."

"What am I supposed to do? Pretend that it's not my fault?" she yelled, stopping to cough some more.

"You need to accept that you did what it took to survive. It was you or her. You can't protect anyone if you are dead."

She cursed and set a tea to boil, ignoring him for the moment. When she turned back he was looking at her curiously and pulled out a small box. "What's that?"

"Your gift."

She took it from him and opened the box. Inside was a delicate silver band, undecorated and simple, and she pulled it out and put it on. It fit perfectly and she turned it over with her hand. The bracelet from Fred surrounded her other wrist. They actually seemed to complement each other.

"It will help with the necklace," he explained, gesturing to the emerald pendant still around her neck. "It cannot be removed, and you will still have to obey, but it will be easier to resist most orders. It will also protect you."

"Thank you," she said, feeling grateful toward all of the protection she was wearing.

"There is one more thing," he said.

"Severus—"

"I insist that you accept it."

She sighed and accepted the bauble. It was a small brooch, ivory in color with the cameo of a woman on it, but it seemed rather out of place for a gift. "Thank you?"

"More protection," he stated. "It will clasp easily to your cloak and protect you from most spells."

"Why do I need all of these protections?"

"A healer isn't any good if they're dead, correct?"

"You're right. But really, Severus, thank you."

Then she surprised both of them by pulling him forward for a hug. Never in a million years would she have imagined _hugging _Professor Severus Snape, but it wasn't unpleasant, and after a few seconds he even put his arms around her. They pulled apart, and she barely stifled a yawn before coughing.

"I have things to attend to. I trust that you will be safe."

"Don't worry about me."

"Good evening, Miss Greene."

"Bye Severus."

He left her alone in the chilly house and she set to preparing her tea and getting ready for bed. She slid off the white gown, bandaged up her shoulder, and brushed through her hair until her scalp was aching. The pajamas felt amazing against her tired body and the tea calmed down all of the nerves that had been slowly frayed all evening.

Persephone Greene took a deep breath, itched at the scratches on her shoulder, and tried to ignore the heavy chain that was around her neck. If the dress had reminded her of a bridal gown, this was a leash.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I loved reading all of your guesses. Credit goes to Ashe Ventus for correctly guessing that she was making herself sick. I was also amused by how many people thought she was pregnant, and how excited ya'll got about that. Also how many of you seemed intent that she was going to be marrying Draco-I love you guys.<strong>

**2. Everything I do is for a reason. That is all I'm going to say. **

**Now for a challenge!**

**My spring break begins March 16th. I am not going on vacation. As such I will have time to write.**

**Now for the challenge. Depending on how many reviews I get between now and then I may do multiple updates.**

**10 reviews-2 updates.**

**20 reviews-3 updates.**

**30 reviews-4 updates.**

**40 reviews-5 updates.**

**50 reviews-8 updates.**

**50+ reviews-10 updates.**

**Is that enough persuasion for ya'll? Answer the challenge and be brave Gryffindors!**

**Love, R.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Rayne Says: Count this as an interlude chapter, so I'm sorry for the length. **

**Thanks to GoDrinkPinesol624, UniCryin, ProfessionalGameGirl, GirlWhoLovesVampires16, and Ashe Ventus for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (dialogue, characters, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

Sometime in the middle of the night the chain around Persephone's neck had looped around and nearly choked her to death. She'd managed to wake up and pull it away, taking deep breaths in and out to replenish the oxygen lost in her lungs. The pendant rested in the palm of her hand, looking normal despite its abilities, and she dropped it back to her chest. Flopping back onto the pillows, she looked out the window. The sun hadn't even risen and she was wide awake.

Her shoulder itched; it probably needed to be looked after. Persy didn't know the side-effects of a werewolf Mark or of drinking werewolf blood. She hadn't even thought of it. If the Dark Lord had allowed it then the effects couldn't be too bad. She hoped. Standing up, she padded her way into the bathroom and pulled off the bandages. The scratches had already crusted over, but were oozing clear pus. Natural healing, but no sign of infection—a good sign. She knew that her magic wouldn't work on the wounds caused by Greyback; they would only aggravate and make it painful. Persephone brushed her fingers over the four long marks, feeling them tingle as she did, and there was a rush of _otherness_ that she couldn't explain. It made her warm and for a moment happy, but then she removed her fingers and the feeling left.

Persephone put new bandages on the marks and walked into the kitchen to prepare some semblance of a meal. The cabinets were nearly empty save for potion ingredients, and she needed more Muggle teabags. It looked like she'd need to go into the store and pick up some things if she wanted to survive.

It was unusually cold in the house and she started a fire with a flick of her wand. The glow danced across her cheeks, but she barely felt the warmth. She ate her breakfast on the couch, staring out the window at the snow and a Muggle jogger that passed by. Then she washed the bowl, wrote down a list of things to pick up, and grabbed her wand before putting it in her boot.

The walk to the store was peaceful, and she saw a few Muggles going to work or other stores. She grabbed a trolley and began walking through the aisles, dropping numerous packages and bags inside. A lot of the brands were unfamiliar to her, but she grabbed them if they sounded good. A lot of them had the word 'easy' in the name.

When she returned home and put away the packages there wasn't much to do. She coughed and sighed, knowing now that it was all in her head, but she wasn't sure how to go about getting over her psychosomatic symptoms. Persephone sat back down on the couch, looked down at her hands, and murmured, "It's not your fault."

Bathilda Bagshot was dead because of her. She'd poisoned one of the greatest magical historians of the age.

"It's not your fault."

Professor Dumbledore was dead because of her decisions. She'd aided Draco in his plan and that had resulted in Severus making up for his weakness by killing the headmaster.

"It's not your fault."

Her parents were Death Eaters because of her involvement with the Dark Lord.

"It's not your fault."

She had allowed Death Eaters to torture and harm numerous people without doing anything to stop them.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

She kept repeating the phrase until it seemed almost natural and she was able to breathe. She took a deep breath, waited for a cough, and was relieved when nothing happened. Severus' words had provided some understanding of the greater picture. If she thought of everything she had done as for the greater good, it didn't weigh so heavily on her mind. It seemed terrible that Grindelwald's words provided a motivation for her to continue on, but she was pretty sure that their definitions of good were very different.

There was some kind of weight to the possessions she wore that she noticed when she sat very still. The bracelet Fred had given her was warm and comforting. The bracelet from Severus was distant but protective. The brooch from Severus felt familiar and tender in an odd way that didn't match the man who had given it to her. The scratches on her shoulder, despite being horrible marks of semi-ownership, were calm and loving in an almost sick way. The heaviest item of all was the necklace; it was cold and possessive. It was the thing she wanted to take off the most, but it couldn't be removed no matter how hard she tried.

Persephone spent the day on the couch, reading through medical texts and Muggle newspapers to pass the time. She wasn't summoned or bothered for the entire day, and that was a relief from the past few weeks of incessant chatter. A part of her wouldn't have minded having Fred around, but another part liked the quiet. Around seven o'clock there was a hoot from the window and she opened it to find Fred's owl.

_Hey beautiful, _

_ Mind if I drop by tomorrow? Nothing is happening on our end, and if it's the same way for you then I was thinking we could spend the day together. (And night if you're not adverse to that). Send a reply as soon as you can and I'll (hopefully) see you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Fred_

She grabbed the nearest quill and immediately accepted his proposal, butterflies exploding in her stomach like the old days at the signature. He loved her. It was still something that amazed her. Putting the letter with the others in the wardrobe, she went to make dinner and finish up the night.

The next day she slept in, surprising both herself and Fred when he arrived. She answered the door in her pajamas, hair a horrible mess, morning breath going strong, and her legs exposed to the cold winter air. He didn't say anything, just grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss.

"You look beautiful."

They closed the door and took a moment to just stare at each other. It hadn't even been a week since she'd seen him last, but every time she was around him it felt just as amazing as the first time. His hands hadn't left her hips and he kissed her forehead once, twice, and three times before backing away.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I slept in."

"How unusual. Up all night with another man were you?"

He was smiling, but she could detect genuine concern on the issue of her faithfulness. He knew the pressure that she was under to take a husband, especially one who was pro-Dark. To answer him, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, threading her fingers into his hair and pressing her body against his. Fred responded with a groan and looped his arms around her body, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom and the still unmade bed.

Fred tossed her onto the mattress, with her laughing as she fell, and landed beside her before nuzzling into her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How was the party? I've never been to one. We were shamed long before I was born."

"Dull as usual," she said. "You really don't want to know."

"Then I won't ask," he replied, kissing her cheek and down her neck. She sighed in pleasure and happiness as he traced a path down with his lips, but froze when he reached her shoulder. "What's this?"

"Damn," she muttered, straightening and covering up.

"Seph…Persephone, tell me what happened. We promised to be honest remember?"

"I…damn, I had to Fred! The Dark Lord made Greyback mark me and I couldn't say no."

"That's—Greyback did that?"

"Yes," she murmured. "But he didn't bite me. I'm sure that I won't change."

Fred stood up and began pacing, running a hand through his already unruly hair and cursing. "I really hate this, you know? I love you, Seph, but I hate that I have to stand back and let all of this happen for the sake of your cover or whatever it is!"

"I hate it too, but it's for the greater good," she sighed, standing up and wrapping her arms around him. "Otherwise I would be fighting beside you."

He turned around and kissed her, almost making her knees weak, and held her close. "I can't say that I'm happy about the marks, but I've always had a fondness for a good steak so I'll let it pass."

Persephone laughed and punched him in the arm. "What's the plan for today?"

"I was actually thinking we could have a good old-fashioned date."

"We can't go to Diagon Alley though—no one's ever there anymore."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a Muggle date."

"What?"

"Yeah!" he said, smiling, "Let's be Muggle for a day. No magic, no worries—just you and me. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing, but what do Muggles even do on dates?"

"I have no idea, but we'll figure it out as we go. I wish I could have asked Harry, but he's off saving the world so we're on our own. Now put on some clothes and we'll be on our way!"

"Are you sure that you don't prefer me…without clothes?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow and letting the corner of her nightgown slip down her shoulder. Fred grinned like a fox and gestured for her to continue. Dropping down the other strap, she held up the flimsy fabric for a moment before letting it fall to the ground, leaving her in only her underwear.

"Nobody besides me gets to see this," Fred said, stepping closer and caressing his hands over her body. "You can put on clothes after we're done."

"That confident, eh?"

"You love it," he murmured, leaning in and capturing her lips for a searing kiss.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Muggle date continues in the next chapter! <strong>

**2. In response to UniCryin, Persy is a good healer, naturally talented, but she isn't an expert or even on Madam Pomfrey's level yet. She's probably a medium-level skill wise.**

**3. We are halfway through Deathly Hallows now.**

**4. I made a trailer for the fanfic! Search "Know the Perils Fanfiction Trailer" on YouTube and it should pop up. I will be making individual arch trailers as well.**

**CHALLENGE REMINDER!**

**10 reviews-2 updates.**

**20 reviews-3 updates.**

**30 reviews-4 updates.**

**40 reviews-5 updates.**

**50 reviews-8 updates.**

**50+ reviews-10 updates.**

**The contest includes this chapter and the next before ending. How many updates do you want? You decide! -R**


	78. Chapter 78

**Rayne Says: Hello darling readers, sorry for the delay, but expect some more updates shortly. You've earned an extra two updates this week. So we have this one, two bonus chapters, and then the usual weekly. Imagine if you'd earned the ten updates. **

**Thanks to FeatherDeath, UniCryin, flint91, GoDrinkPinesol624, the guest, and GlidingOne for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (dialogue, characters, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one<strong>

It was cold outside, but Persephone hardly felt it from the warmth emanating off of Fred. He was back in his Septimus disguise, but had kept the brown eyes she so loved. Their hands were entangled without gloves, and she could feel the cold creeping into her muscles, but it didn't matter. They walked down the main street of Godric's Hollow. It was amazing how little she had noticed in her time there, but how much Fred pointed out. There was the old woman with the fruit stand in front of the dairy who clearly had some vendetta against the owner, the young boy with his mother and father sipping hot cocoa, and a few surly teenagers standing against a wall and smoking. Fred came up with stories for each one.

"She and the dairy owner used to be lovers, but business got in the way. He wanted her to work for him, but the fruit cart business has been passed down her family for generations.

"His parents are about to tell him that he's going to have a brother or sister. The hot cocoa is a bribe to make sure that he won't be jealous of the new baby.

"They think that standing out in the cold makes them look cool, but all it does is make them cold."

They wandered down the way before stopping in front of a neon-lit American-style diner. It seemed completely out of place in the town, but it was inviting all the same. A bell rang on the door as Fred opened it for her and a waitress in a gaudy pink dress led them to a table. It smelled like grease and pie. Persy picked up the menu and looked down at the choices. Fred did the same, but reached his hand across the table to hold hers.

"What'll it be?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee, one Double Whammy Burger with a side of chips," Fred ordered, smiling up at the waitress.

"And you?"

"Cup of coffee and a…Blue Plate Special."

"That comes with chips, corn, and a slice of pie. What kind of pie would ya like?"

"Pumpkin," Persy said.

The waitress walked off with their orders and Persephone turned back to Fred. He was smiling. "Have I told you lately that you're beautiful?"

"Have I told you lately that you're full of it?"

He leaned across the table to kiss her lips. "It sure seems that you've worked up an appetite."

"Now whose fault is that?"

"I will gladly take the blame for satisfying my girlfriend."

She blushed and almost sank down into the plastic booth seat when the waitress reappeared with their coffee. It was clear that she had caught the last bit of their conversation, but didn't say anything other than, "Your food will be out in a jiff."

Persephone wondered if they were paid to speak in American colloquialisms. It was a few minutes later that their food was brought out and placed before them. They ate in comfortable silence, speaking whenever something came across their minds, and finished their meals at the same time. Fred put some Muggle money on the table and they left.

"Where to next?" she asked.

"I've heard of Muggle cinemas from Harry. I thought that it would be an interesting cultural study to see."

"Oh if my mother knew the trouble you're getting me into…"

"Trust me, if my father knew he would have joined us."

They laughed as they waited in a short queue to buy their tickets. Neither of them had any idea what the films were about so they agreed to choose whatever the couple in front of them picked. Once they had their tickets they went in and bought a tub of popcorn and drinks, and found two chairs in an empty row. They had a moment of silence as they stared at the tub of yellow popcorn.

"It's odd, isn't it?"

"Very."

"Popcorn that doesn't pop…"

"It takes all the fun out of eating it."

"How do Muggles live?"

They hushed up as the movie began with short scenes from other films. Persephone found herself curious about the Muggle customs. Her eyes drifted around the room, taking in various couples with their arms around each other. There was one pair that we already snogging in the back without any consideration. She thought it was a waste of money to simply buy two hours to snog. Fred reached over and slung his arm around the back of her chair. The bar in between them lifted up, enabling her to lean her head on his shoulder.

The film began and Persephone automatically felt confused. It appeared to be some kind of period drama based on the dress and talk, and the film was American, but she didn't know what it was talking about. There was a boat involved. There was also a pretty girl that was being forced to marry a cad of a man when all she wanted was the poor boy. Oddly enough it reminded Persephone of her current plight with the Dark Lord and Fred.

"It's so unfair," the heroine said.

"Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy."

There were a lot of unfamiliar things in the film: Muggle references and technology. The core of the story resonated within her though, and she watched in rapt attention. Occasionally she felt Fred's eyes on her, but she kept hers on the moving pictures. It was like seeing an article from _The Daily Prophet _come to life. She couldn't remember hearing or learning about the story while she was young, or even at Hogwarts so it was entirely new.

None of the characters had wands or used magic to solve their problems. The cad of a fiancé wasn't using a love potion to get his way, and he hadn't used the Cruciatus Curse to work out his frustrations on the poor lover boy. It was odd to see how Muggles dealt with their issues.

"Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong…but sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose…that fire's gonna burn out…"

"It's not up to you to save me, Jack."

"You're right…only you can do that."

The film was long—longer than she or Fred had imagined—but she couldn't stop watching. The ship hit an iceberg and began to sink, and she found herself wishing that there was a wizard on board and they'd transfigure some kind of barrier to keep the water out. The passengers panicked and screamed, trying to climb into not enough lifeboats, and the heroine went to rescue the poor lover boy. The ship sank and the couple floated on a door, taking turns in the freezing water.

"I love you, Jack."

"Don't you do that, don't say your goodbyes. Not yet, do you understand me?"

"I'm so cold."

"Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old…an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"

Persephone held Fred's hand in a vice-like grip.

"I can't feel my body."

"Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me…it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise."

"Never let go."

"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."

Persephone was barely aware of the tears that fell from her eyes. A warm hand tightened around hers and pulled her closer. Lips touched at her hair and held her close. She watched as Rose let Jack go, and he drifted down into the depths of the ocean. Fingers wiped away her tears.

The credits rolled, the lights came up, and she blinked. She turned and met Fred's eyes. He was looking at her and reached over to pull her into a hug. "We did not know what we were getting into, did we?"

"Not at all."

"Damn Muggles."

"If they'd had brooms or portkeys or they could have Apparated…"

"But they're Muggles."

"They're Muggles," she sighed.

Everyone in the theater had left, and they followed suit. It was still cold outside, and darker. The pair moved down the streets of Godric's Hollow and back to her house. Persy started a fire in the grate and put the kettle on for tea. When she turned around, Fred was watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing….I was just thinking what a good mum you'll be."

She choked on nothing. "What brought that up?"

"I dunno. That movie got me thinking about the future, you know? What if he hadn't died and they'd been able to have a family."

"How does that relate back to me?"

"Because I love you," he said. He leaned in and kissed her. "And I'm from a big family."

"You want kids to have them?"

"What other way is there?" he laughed.

"Children are made to cement the union and carry on the bloodline and honor of the family."

"Oh you poor thing," Fred said, pulling her into his warm arms. "I forgot you've been brainwashed by Purebloods."

They stood in her kitchen in silence for a few moments until the tea kettle hissed and she set to pouring the tea and fixing the cups just so. "For what it's worth…I think you're going to be a great dad."

"I know."

"I assume you want a Fred Jr.?"

"Bloody hell, the day I name a kid after me is the day my ego explodes. I don't get why people do that."

"To honor others who have made an impact on their life? Okay then, if you're not naming your kid Fred Jr., what are you going to choose?"

"Alexander."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Alexandra."

She laughed and Fred pulled her in for another kiss. They drank their tea and cuddled on her couch in front of the fire, talking about everything but the war. The sun was starting to fade when Fred pulled himself away.

"Business?" she asked.

"I've got a radio show to take care of. You should tune in and have a listen… As long as you promise not to share the information."

"I promise."

"The password is Alastor."

"You have passwords?"

"It's a secret club. I'm inducting you as an honorary Order member for the night."

"Does that induction involve a physical act?" she asked, leaning into him.

"It may." They kissed for several long moments, the temperature in the room rising, but Fred pulled away and shook his head. "I have to go."

"I love you."

"And I you."

One more kiss and he was gone. She sighed and sat down on the couch, feeling his absence more than ever, and pulled a pillow to her body to hold. There was an old radio in the house and she tapped it on, searching through the channels for the one he'd mentioned, until she found it.

It went through a list of important events and deaths that hadn't been mentioned in the news. Persephone found herself sad that she already knew most of them from her interactions with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. In her mind she imagined the horrified faces of those who were receiving this news for the first time. It made her sick. However, once Fred's familiar voice came over the airwaves she calmed back down. He made her laugh.

About midway through the program she felt a burning sensation on her arm, and the glamour on her Mark faded away. She shut off the radio and gathered her cloak, transfiguring her appearance before stepping out the backdoor. Persephone Apparated to Malfoy Manor, almost landing on a passing peacock, and walked through the gates. A few Death Eaters went by her, carrying various parcels and packages, and she wondered where they were going.

Bellatrix Lestrange sauntered past her, her eyes burning holes into Persephone, and she picked up an ornate box. "The Dark Lord entrusted me with his greatest possession. What have you done for him lately?"

Persephone didn't answer, and kept walking toward the office. She knocked twice and entered after being granted permission. "My Lord?"

"We are moving location, Miss Greene. The Yaxley Manor will do nicely for the final months of this war."

"May I ask why you are leaving headquarters?"

"Precautions against Potter and his friends, my dear. It's rather predictable of me to stay in one place for too long. You will report there from now on."

"Was there anything else you needed?" she asked.

"Your next mission begins tonight. Greyback will meet you at the gates in half an hour. Gather a few belongings to prepare."

"How long will I be away from home?"

"A few weeks at most. I've heard talk about a group that are moving through the countryside and gathering more resistance members. I've ordered their execution."

Persephone nodded, holding her wand tightly in hand. She didn't want to execute anyone; she didn't want anyone else to die. The Dark Lord waved his wand and several maps and texts flew into a box. She waited for him to dismiss her, but he didn't say anything. In fact he ignored her completely. A part of her took that as dismissal, but another was terrified that if she moved and he got angry she'd end up injured or weak. She needed her strength to put up with Greyback.

"Master?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm? Oh, you may go."

She sighed and took her leave, apparating from the gates back home to grab some things. She changed into a pair of trainers, added an extra pair of jeans into her rucksack, and threw on a heavier jacket. Mercury accepted her quick letter to Fred with a hoot and flew out the window. Hopefully he wouldn't worry too much about her camping out in the woods with a werewolf. If he did… Well there wasn't anything he could do about it.

A quick locking charm later and Persephone was back at Malfoy Manor. A small group of wizards waited out front and she recognized Scabior from the odd pirate apparel that he wore. He wasn't too bad for a Snatcher who obviously enjoyed his work. It was probably more out of fear of Greyback that he treated her well. Everyone in the group knew that the werewolf was obsessed with her and would castrate anyone who tried to do anything to her. It seemed horrible that only by becoming closer to Greyback had he stopped being too forward. He probably figured that he'd won.

Speaking of the werewolf seemed to make him appear as he sauntered up to the group, making eye contact with all the wizards before meeting her gaze. The fact she didn't look away made him laugh, and he reached over to clamp a hand over the shoulder he'd marked. It was painful, but she didn't allow any of it to show on her face.

"We're hunting a small group. From our intelligence we've learned that there are two goblins, two adults, and a boy with them. We are unsure how many of them are wizards, but we should assume that they all are. Our orders are to execute after seeing if they carry any pertinent information."

He went on to determine the best formation and plan of attack, as well as assigning hunting groups. Persephone wasn't surprised when he put her in his. They Apparated in the middle of a forest, wands at the ready despite the quiet, and then began the trek through the woods. Greyback took point, but it was clear that he was keeping an eye on her. She wasn't worried with her wand in her grasp, but it didn't hurt to be aware.

The group moved in near silence for a few hours, stopping occasionally to check for signs that someone had moved through the countryside. Scabior found a pink scarf tied to a tree and took it for his own. A pirate indeed. The sun had completely set before Greyback allowed them to set up camp for the night. The group began to assemble tents and a small fire, a few of the Snatchers set to making dinner, and Persephone climbed up into a tree to watch the group. It was partially to piss off Greyback, because he hated when she went up into the trees. Probably he was a wolf in nature.

Speak of the devil… "Get down pup."

"I'm perfectly content up here."

"Get down."

"I can sleep up here."

"Climb down or I will get someone to incinerate the damn tree."

She didn't doubt that he'd do it. Sighing, Persephone began coming down, but nearly screamed when a rough hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her off the branch. Her body was held in the hot grip of Greyback, but he wouldn't let her go. His claws dug into her sides and she pushed him away.

"Greyback…put me down."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will hex you into next Tuesday."

"I love it when you're feisty," he growled, leaning in and sniffing her hair.

"I would love it if you would put me down. The Dark Lord will hear about this if you don't."

"He gave you to me. You belong to me now."

"Not until the war is over, Greyback."

He huffed and dropped her, almost making her land awkwardly on her ankle. Greyback stormed off toward the fire, leaving her among the leaves and debris. Persephone stood up and pulled an apple out of her rucksack. It helped to plan ahead.

She ate her apple while the men ate what appeared to be some meat. It wasn't long before they were setting up watch and heading into their tents. She realized that she hadn't received her tent assignment. Groaning, she threw the core on the ground and walked toward the group and Greyback. He grinned at her before raising an eyebrow.

"What is it, pup?"

"Where am I staying?"

"With me of course."

The group around her laughed when she blushed in fury, but she resolved to just go with it. If she fought against him it would only provoke his teasing and possible fury. Instead she nodded and said, "Which one?"

"The biggest one."

She could have said something about compensating for something, but held her tongue and marched off toward the off-white tent. Her bag fell on the floor and she pulled on an extra jacket before removing her trainers. There was only one sleeping bag. Greyback must be sleeping on the floor. He was a werewolf after all. Sighing, she climbed in and closed her eyes, trying to fall to sleep as soon as possible.

It must have worked, because she didn't wake until she felt something brushing against her, but it wasn't enough to make her get up. Instead she simply closed her eyes and fell back asleep. The tent felt warm and cozy, her blanket covered her, and she dreamed that she was back with Fred.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I also do not own Titanic or any of the rights to that. Didn't want to put the disclaimer at the beginning, because I am so pleased with myself. Titanic came out in Great Britian in November of 1997. This chapter takes place in December of 1997 and March of 1998 (giant time jump right? J.K. does her job well).<strong>

**2. We don't know about the social media of the Wizarding world. Do they have TVs? Movies? Fiction books? I figured that it would be interesting to see how wizards (Pureblood at that) would react to a Muggle movie about a Muggle tragedy.**

**Please review with your thoughts, comments, praise, critques, and predictions for Know the Perils. -R.**


	79. Chapter 79

** Rayne Says: 03/24/13 Due to an accidental paper flip, the previous ending of Chapter 21 has been changed. I was writing for the ending of Deathly Hallows chapter 22 when I should have been on 21. It has been fixed. As such, you will need to go back and reread the ending of the previous chapter to make this beginning make sense. Thank you for your patience.**

**Thanks to GlidingOne, UniCryin, eloquent dreams, and Pandora'sBox11 for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-two <strong>

When she woke up Persephone felt pleasantly warm. She was nestled against a vibrating wall and almost fell back asleep until she realized that the thought didn't make sense. A vibrating wall? Groaning, she opened her eyes to blackness and near panicked. The vibration increased and then stopped. She could smell blood, sweat, and a masculine scent that was unfamiliar. Persephone tried to jump back, but something held her back.

"Mornin' pup."

Persephone screamed and reached for where she'd placed her wand the night before. Before her hand could grasp around the hawthorn stick, Greyback's hand closed around her wrist. It was a painful grip and she automatically relaxed her arm. He chuckled and met her gaze.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting away from you."

"You'll hurt my feelings," he said, his head nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"I don't care."

The fingers of the hand not holding her trailed over her arm, paying special attention to the mark that he had made. She could feel him leaning in and smelling her hair, but every time she tried to pull away he moved closer in the sleeping bag. Greyback's hand tightened over her shoulder, his claws digging in yet again, and he leaned in.

"When this war is over you will join my pack."

"And if I say no?"

"That's not an option. You join my pack, or you die."

"Are you going to change me?"

"No one touches the Alpha's Chosen."

"Chosen?"

"The Chosen are female wolves that belong to the Alpha, among them is the Alpha female. You ask a lot of questions, pup."

His hand moved up her neck, across her cheek, and through her hair. The gesture would have been tender if it hadn't been Greyback. Since it was she was filled with revulsion. He leaned down and licked at her shoulder, making her flinch back, and then chuckled.

"One day you will beg for my touch."

"Never."

There was a deep growl in his chest and it reverberated into her body. A deep part of her felt connected to him, but she ignored it and decided enough was enough. Kicking out with her foot, she leapt out of the bag and grabbed her wand, pointing it at him. He looked feral and right pissed, on the verge of tackling her while still in the sleeping bag, but was thankfully interrupted by Scabior poking his head through the tent flap.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got news."

"What is it?"

"We spotted the group about ten kilos from here."

"So near…Let's go."

Persephone grabbed her trainers and threw them on, and ignored Greyback as he packed up the tent. She went out shortly after and waited in the cool morning air for the rest of the group to gather. It didn't take long as they were in a hurry. Greyback lead the group into the woods and into a near silent hunt of the group they were charged with eliminating.

They surrounded the group and Persephone vaguely recognized a Gryffindor boy that was in Harry's year along with two men and goblins. Rapid fire spells were cast in the forest, and Persephone barely had time to cast a Shield Charm to save herself from a nasty looking Stinging Hex. Scabior and a few other wizards managed to take care of one man who was blocking another that was apparently a Muggle. The Gryffindor boy managed to Stun one of the Snatchers and make a run for it while the pair of goblins fended off Greyback.

Persephone stood back and waited for a chance to be of use. The Gryffindor boy was gone along with one of the goblins, two of the Death Eaters has sustained wounds, and Greyback looked royally pissed. She sidestepped his fury to heal her two charges. Their wounds knit easily enough and they were soon ready to continue the hunt.

"Pup," Greyback huffed.

"Yes?"

"Go home. I'll summon you if we need your services."

"Okay," she said. Persephone Apparated to her home and stood for a moment in front of the backdoor. She took a deep breath, and scratched at her should. Anytime she had to be around Greyback for longer moments of time she always felt dirty when she left him. A long shower was overdue.

The door unlocked, she stepped inside, and was already undressed by the time she made it to the bathroom. The hot water cascaded down her body as she scrubbed the soap into her skin with an intensity that almost hurt. Persephone even cast a Scourify on her body to make sure that Greyback's scent had gone. Just to be extra cautious she sprayed herself with floral scented perfume until she coughed.

A cup of tea, warm fire, and Hufflepuff blanket later and Persephone almost felt human again. She was on the couch, looking out the window at Bathilda's empty house, when there was a disturbance in the night. She could make out two people moving in the night and watched as they knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing happened. A simple Unlocking Charm later and they entered. She watched the lights move through the house before disappearing into the backroom.

Moments later one of the people ran out and Apparated. They returned with a few more people and Bathilda's house became a flurry of activity. Persephone watched for almost half an hour before forcing herself to go to bed. It was none of her business anymore.

She needed to focus on helping Harry Potter, surviving her trips out with Greyback, and spending any amount of time with Fred as she could. That, and she needed to figure out what she was going to give Fred for his upcoming birthday—and she supposed George too. Maybe he'd let something slip during the radio show that would give her a hint of something he'd enjoy. Getting him more protective jewelry would probably just hurt his ego, and Merlin knew that she didn't want to do that. Laughing to herself, she slipped under the covers, and went to sleep, thankfully sans Greyback.

In the following months, when she wasn't out with the Snatchers and Greyback she tuned in to _Potterwatch _as often as possible. Some nights she barely caught the end of the meeting, but after each one she felt a renewed hope for the resistance. Being an honorary Order member was a secret that she held in her heart to get through the hard weeks. Whenever Greyback touched her hair or ran his hands over the shoulder that bore his mark, she thought of Fred. Whenever the Dark Lord made her kneel before him and report back on the progress of his healing soul—always a failure, and getting worse by the day, she thought of the Order's efforts to stop the war. She was a part of the resistance that no one but Fred knew of.

It was a nice evening in March when she tuned in with the password 'Albus.' No one knew of her involvement in his death of course, but she still felt guilt anytime she thought of it. "For the greater good," she muttered. It had become custom for her to enjoy a few biscuits and a cup of tea with the radio show and tonight was no different.

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," the contributor known as River said, "let's take a moment to report on those deaths that the _Wizarding Wireless Network News _and _Daily Prophet _don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

It had taken them long enough to receive the news.

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news.

"Meanwhile, in Gadley, a Muggle family of five had been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse—more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime.

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic.

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

Persephone had frozen at the mention of Bathilda, despite being aware that her body had been found. The Aurors had removed her body from the house and had been investigating the scene for a few days before apparently giving up on the cause. All they could figure out was that Dark Magic had been involved and the greatest historian of the age was dead. It was her fault.

Shaking her head, she murmured, "It's not your fault. For the greater good, remember?"

She'd phased out of the program for so long that she only came back when Fred's voice echoed through the house. "I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"

"Oh, all right then. 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, River, I can. As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, I fall the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."

"Which suits him of course," another contributor said. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," said Fred. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's a _basilisk_, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

Persephone shook her head and laughed.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" River asked.

""Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's putting in? Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier. Listeners, that brings us to the end of another _Potterwatch._ We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

Persephone shut off the radio and sat in silence. It was getting and late and bed sounded good, so she stood up and cleaned her tea cup. As she was about to enter her bedroom, a sharp pain in her arm made her groan. Apparating from the house, Persephone arrived in front of Malfoy Manor and amidst a group of Snatchers as well as Greyback. He smiled down at her before reaching to touch his mark on her shoulder.

"Worried you wouldn't show tonight, my sweet. We're going on another hunt."

"We just went last week."

"Potter's not resting and neither can we. I've got a good feeling about tonight."

Persephone had a bad feeling in her gut. Whatever calm evening she had had planned was ruined, and it could only get worse. There was a sharp sizzle in her body and she looked at Greyback as if he'd grown an extra head. He growled deep in his chest and grabbed onto her as they Apparated toward whoever had lost their minds enough to utter the Dark Lord's name.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I made a trailer for the fanfic. If you search "Know the Perils Fanfiction Trailer" on YouTube it should pop up. It's a overall trailer for the entire fic; I may make individual ones for the three parts. <strong>

**Please review and thank you for your continued support of Know the Perils. -R**


	80. Chapter 80

**Rayne Says: Longest chapter of _Crumble From Within _yet, and a lot of work. I hope that you enjoy it. **

**Anything you recognize (dialogue, dialogue, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath and the guests for the reviews. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-three<strong>

They'd Apparated in the middle of a clearing where a tent stood in the middle. Persephone pulled the hood of her cloak up and watched as the Snatchers moved in, grabbing three people out of the tent. There were two boys and a girl, and it was with startling recognition that Persy realized that they must be Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. They'd been found at last.

Scabior was going through Potter's pockets, pulling out bits and pieces along with a wand. The others were being searched as well. Greyback stepped from behind Persephone, going toward the group. Harry was mostly unrecognizable due to some odd growth on his face, but it was easy enough for Persy to know it was him. Where two were the other was sure to follow.

"Get—off—her!" Ron Weasley shouted, struggling against a Snatcher before earning a punch.

"No! Leave him alone, leave him alone!" Hermione Granger screamed.

"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," Greyback rasped. "Delicious girl…What a treat…I do enjoy the softness of the skin…"

Persephone's stomach lurched in disgust. There was no way in Hell that she was going to be part of some twisted werewolf harem with Hermione Granger. She'd rather die, and she was fairly certain the other witch felt the same way.

"Search the tent!" Scabior ordered.

The Snatchers went through the tent, but Persephone remained where she stood. Harry and Ron were face down on the ground, but they were otherwise fine. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if she had to choose between protecting Harry and keeping her cover.

"Now, let's see who we've got," Greyback said, pointing his lit wand at Harry's face. "I'll be needing butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you, ugly?" When Harry didn't answer, Greyback punched him. "I _said_, what happened to you?"

"Stung," the boy muttered. "Been stung."

"Yeah, looks like it," Persephone agreed, hoping to lend credibility to his story.

"What's your name?"

"Dudley."

"And your first name?"

"I—Vernon. Vernon Dudley."

A fake name if she'd ever heard one, but he'd at least sounded believable. Scabior checked the list while Greyback questioned Weasley, who gave a different first name than his own. With the red hair and infamous size of the family it wasn't doubted. The group jeered as Greyback made another pass at Granger, but Persephone could sense that this could go terribly awry if something didn't happen. The Dark Lord protected her from Greyback, but there wasn't anyone to vouch for Granger. If he wanted to bite her, he could.

An additional group of Snatchers caught up, pulling along two prisoners. Persephone recognized the Gryffindor boy from before and the goblin. Apparently they'd heard _Potterwatch _and had tried to move in the public eye. Potter and his friends were tied to the others and she wondered what would happen next. Truants were usually taken to the Ministry, and if that happened there was a chance the trio could escape back into the wild.

Potter's cover was almost blown, but Persephone had to give the boy credit. He was an excellent liar when the situation called for it. She also wondered when he'd been in the Slytherin common room, because those were details few knew of. She knew because she'd been regaled with tales of the house since she was old enough to remember. Ah, her parents disappointment when she'd been sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Hey! Look at this, Greyback!"

One of the newer Snatchers burst out of the tent holding something long and silver. It was a beautiful sword that looked vaguely familiar to Persephone, but she couldn't place it. The two talked about the sword, ignoring Potter's explanation once someone brought out a copy of the _Prophet._ Persephone knew that his picture would be in there and that whatever hex he was suffering from at the moment wasn't going to last forever.

Before she could offer up an excuse to escort the group personally to the Ministry, a burning pain shot out of her arm and through her body. It was like being set on fire over and over again. Through her slit eyes she saw Potter in a similar pain then all she could see was a fortress of some kind and the Dark Lord was gliding toward it.

_So close…So close…_

She put up blockades as thick as steel and panted in the night air as the vision faded. Potter had apparently done the same as he was seemingly aware of what was happening. Greyback was approaching Granger again, his boots crunching in the dirt, and she wondered if he'd lost control and was going to bite the girl. Her wand slipped into her hand.

"'_…known to be traveling with Harry Potter,'_" Greyback murmured.

Persephone was still concentrating on not getting pulled into the mental connection. She needed to focus. If she didn't then this could escalate.

"Well, this changes things, doesn't it?" Greyback said before kneeling down and staring at Potter. "What's that on your forehead, Vernon?"

"Don't touch it!"

She wanted to slap him and then herself for allowing it to happen. The cover was broken and it wouldn't be long before a choice had to be made.

"I thought you wore glasses, Potter?"

"I found glasses! There was glasses in the tent, Greyback, wait—" one of the Snatchers said, bringing a pair of glasses out and shoving them onto Potter's face.

"It is! We've caught Potter!"

Persephone's hand tightened around her wand, but she was rooted to the ground. Act? Stay? Continue the charade or break character to save the trio? Although she was trying to figure out what to do in the moment, Potter's mind continued to pull at her own, and it was taking most of her mental capacity to concentrate on not screaming bloody murder. Did the boy not know how to block his mind at all? She slammed up her defenses and took a deep breath.

"To hell with the Ministry," Greyback growled. "They'll take the credit, and we won't get a look in. I say we take him straight to You-Know-Who."

"Will you summon 'im? '_ere?_" Scabior said.

That would be a stupid thing to do. The Dark Lord in a mere forest? Summoned by a mutt of a werewolf that he was only using for safety? It was laughable. He didn't wear the Dark Mark, and didn't have the right to call upon the Dark Lord. Persephone could've, but she wouldn't dare when he was obviously on some kind of mission.

Potter's mind flared again, and Persephone almost buckled under the pressure. While Potter was a beyond terrible Occlumens; he was a decent Legilimens from what she could tell. He was already trying to pry into her mind with the connection they shared. The thread of the Dark Lord's mind traced through both of their own, leaving them in a transitive kind of state with each other.

"Who's in charge here? I say that's Potter, and him plus his wand, that's two hundred thousand Galleons right there! But if you're too gutless to come along, any of you, it's all for me, and with any luck, I'll get the girl thrown in."

She didn't know what kind of sick plan he had for Granger, but she wouldn't wish Greyback on anyone, Mudblood or not. He was vile and perverted, and she was strong enough to handle his advances because she had protection and experience with pushy men, but Granger… There wasn't a doubt in her mind the Mudblood would die if she was put into the werewolf's care.

"Grab hold and make it tight. I'll do Potter!" Greyback instructed. Persephone watched as he grabbed the black-haired boy by the scalp. "On three! One—two—three—"

She Disapparated along with the rest of the group, holding onto Scabior's hand as well as another Snatcher. The squeezing sensation was stronger than usual, and Potter's proximity allowed her to see –

—_as he forced himself through the slit of a window like a snake and landed, lightly as vapor, inside the cell-like room—_

They landed in the lane before the iron gates of Malfoy Manor, and Persephone distanced herself from the Boy Who Lived as quickly as possible. She didn't want to be distracted from the situation at hand by whatever the Dark Lord was concerning himself with. The Snatchers hadn't been allowed in the mansion for some time and were thus unprepared for the new security measures. While Greyback and Persephone had been inside quite recently, their attentions were focused elsewhere. Persephone could see him looking at Granger like a slab of meat, and it made her stomach churn.

"State your purpose!"

"We've got Potter! We've captured Harry Potter!"

The gates swung open.

They walked down the lane, passing by the albino peacocks Lucius Malfoy was so fond of, and Persephone concentrated on the crunch of her feet on the gravel instead of what was going to happen once they entered. It was clear that the Dark Lord wasn't anywhere near, and that provided some relief, but it was also a good assumption that the Malfoy family was residing within. While she didn't fear Draco or Narcissa, she did fear the capabilities of Lucius Malfoy if he was hoping to regain his honor. A desperate man would do anything. It would be a worse situation if Bellatrix was visiting. No…it would be a nightmare.

Potter's damn mind tried to suck her in again, but she pushed away his thoughts and paused in the doorway to allow Greyback to carry him past her.

"What is this?"

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Who are you?"

Persy almost laughed at Narcissa's gumption toward the werewolf. It would take a brave woman to treat the one of the most dangerous men in England with such distaste.

"You know me! Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter!"

There was a brief exchange to identify the still puffy boy, but it was clear that Narcissa wasn't entirely sure. Still she led them into the hallway of the Manor, and ignored the whispering portraits all around them of Malfoy elders and noblemen. "Follow me. My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know."

The woman's logic was sound, but Persephone was praying that Draco would have another of his good conscience moments and not identify Potter. If Persephone could do it then so could he—puffy face or not. They were led into a drawing room, a crystal chandelier throwing light all around the room, and the two Malfoy men rose from their chairs as the group entered.

Persephone was sure that a moment of extreme distaste fluttered across Lucius' features at the sight of so many mangy Snatchers treading all over his carpet. There was an equal moment of fear when he spotted Greyback, but it was quickly covered up with disdain. However, when his eyes passed over Persephone in her green cloak he bowed his head slightly before speaking. "What is this?"

"They say they've got Potter. Draco, come here."

Draco looked terrible, and Persephone felt yet another moment of empathy and pain that she could do nothing to help his situation. She wanted to send him away to America or perhaps as far away as India and keep him safe. She wondered why his mother did not do so. It was clear that Narcissa Malfoy loved her son more than her husband even, but still she allowed him to remain a pawn in the Dark Lord's game.

"Well, boy?" Greyback asked.

Her prayers were answered as Draco leaned near Potter's face and said, "I can't—I can't be sure."

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"

An argument began to emerge over whether it was Potter or not. Draco was forced to lean in even closer, but still he stated that he wasn't sure. Persephone almost wanted to scream for joy and hug the boy despite the tension in the room. She kept a tight grip on her wand just in case any of the Snatchers tried to do anything funny. The room was ripe for some kind of fight. Purebloods in service to the Dark Lord, a werewolf, and mangy Snatchers did not make a pleasant mix under any situation—but especially when in such a delicate one as this it was imperative to keep some semblance of peace.

A door opened behind Harry, and Persephone's joy vanished. Bellatrix Lestrange stepped into the room, her heavily lidded eyes sweeping over all of them in a single second. "What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"

No one answered.

"But surely," she said, stepping to look at Granger, "this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger! And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter? Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

The dark witch pulled up her sleeve, displaying her Mark for all to see, and was about to summon her master when Lucius interrupted with his insistence to do so himself. Petty people the lot of them. Persephone would rather Stun them all and make a run for it with Potter himself than spend a moment longer listening to them argue over who deserved the 'honor' of calling upon the royal Master. Then, of course, Greyback had to put his two Knuts in and say that he deserved the credit and gold. She was in a room full of idiots.

Bellatrix suddenly stopped arguing, and Lucius was about to touch his Mark when she shrieked, "STOP! Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Persephone followed her gaze to the sword held by one of the Snatchers. The familiarity of the object still itched at her mind, but despite that she still couldn't figure out what was so special about her. Her family had a similar sword, Goblin-made, but no one was freaking out about that. It had rubies encrusted along the hilt and was beautiful to look at, but beyond that nothing seemed spectacular.

Bellatrix Stunned the entire lot of Snatchers, nearly hitting Persephone if it hadn't been for a quick Protego. Bellatrix's eyes caught up with her mind on that one and she snarled before making Greyback kneel before her. Persephone gathered her cloak around herself and stepped back into the shadows. Her wand was in hand. If she needed it then it would be there.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think of what to do!" Bellatrix said.

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my—"

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we are in!"

Narcissa hesitated, but then turned to the werewolf. "Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," Bellatrix interrupted. "All except…except for the Mudblood."

"No!" Weasley said. "You can have me, keep me!"

There was a moment of confusion in Persephone's mind as her memories flickered to Fred. This was his little brother, _his family_, and she was just going to sit back and let them die? He would never forgive her. Not this time. Her stomach clenched unpleasantly and she tried to think of what to do. Stay with Granger? Go with the prisoners? Someone else made up her mind as they were taken down. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Persephone and said, "Stay, my Lady. She'll talk more if she's kept alive."

She forced her mouth to form the words. "Of course."

Bellatrix was pulling Granger by the hair, tugging the roots and nearly scalping the girl in the process. She brandished the knife with ease, and Persephone realized that all of the cuts and lacerations she'd been healing from prisoners in the cellar had been caused by this woman. Her hand curled into a fist. She could do it; she could Stun Bellatrix Lestrange, grab Hermione, and make a run for it. Draco was in the corner, trying to disappear into a wall. He wouldn't stop her. Lucius Malfoy was pouring himself a brandy. She could Stun him too. Narcissa would need to be Stunned. She could do it.

A terrible, drawn-out scream came from Hermione's lips as Bellatrix began her torture. The pit inside Persephone's stomach grew larger. She met Draco's eyes and was sure that his face matched hers. Bellatrix's knife flashed in the light of the room, carving letters into the girl's arm as she screamed. From the angle she was at Persephone couldn't read them, but she had a bad feeling. She was questioning the girl in harsh whispers as she moved the knife across her arm, but Persephone couldn't hear if they were answered.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where_?"

"We found it—we found it—PLEASE!"

Persephone was called forth to heal the damage that had been done. There was a jagged cut on Hermione's face that needed immediate attention, but it didn't take long for the muscle to heal. When she went to heal the cuts on her arm—_Mudblood—_Bellatrix stopped her. "No, keep those. That's good enough for now."

Bellatrix's boot kicked into Hermione's ribs, the sound almost causing Persephone to flinch. Why was she just standing by? No one was coming to rescue them! No one knew that the Golden Trio were in trouble. She had to do something.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth!"_

Hermione screamed again, her voice almost hoarse and raw from the decibel. Persephone took a deep breath, her mind set, and cast a silent Numbing Charm. It was basic healing magic, and wouldn't do much to help, but it would keep Hermione from experiencing the full level of pain that Bellatrix was capable of. Until she could come up with another plan, this would have to do.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth, or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

Persephone cast a more difficult level of Numbing Charm. In Hermione's mind it probably felt like her mind was protecting itself from the horror of what her body was experiencing, but Persephone knew that if she was fully conscious the pain would have caused her to go insane. Bellatrix had a specialty for making witches and wizards lose themselves from torture, and Persephone didn't want the brightest witch of the age to lose her mind because of her standing by.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO!" _

The Numbing Charm didn't protect against the Unforgivables. The Cruciatus Curse was a mental curse—it caused pain by making the person think they were experiencing it. Her physical charms weren't going to help against a mental curse. Hermione was screaming again, and it tore through Persephone's thoughts. She was sure that she would never forget the sound of it.

Bellatrix didn't stop. She kept cursing the poor girl over and over until Hermione's voice was almost breaking from the screaming. Persephone shouted above the noise, "Bellatrix! If you don't stop now she'll go insane! Then what use will she be to the Dark Lord."

"She's a Mudblood. Who cares?"

"She's no good to us dead!"

"I don't see why my Master puts up with a fly like you," Bellatrix said, stopping the cursing for a moment. "_Petrificus totalus."_

The spell rushed over to her, and she didn't have time to throw up a defense. Her body locked in place and fell to the ground, her eyes facing the ongoing torture of Hermione Granger.

"How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight! We've never been inside your vault…It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" Hermione sobbed.

"A copy? Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius said. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not."

Draco moved from the wall, his body hunched in a defeated posture, and made his way toward the cellar entrance. His eyes looked down at her still body, but he didn't stop. He opened the door and disappeared into the depths of the dungeon. Bellatrix stopped in her spell casting to allow Narcissa to fix the more serious of Hermione's wounds temporarily. Even from a distance Persephone knew that the girl would need better tending. Her wand was still in her hand… If she could nonverbally cast spells then she could heal the girl well enough to stop the worst of the damage.

Her mind moved through everything she'd learned from Madam Pomfrey and from her books. She took a deep breath, calmed her thoughts through the screaming that had started again, and allowed a small amount of magic to trickle down to her wand. It took a lot of focus to concentrate on healing at a mild rate so Bellatrix wouldn't notice anything, but Persephone could feel it working. The cracked rib that was threatening to puncture the girl's lung went back into place. The concussion forming in her skull disappeared. Everything healed slowly, but it did heal.

"What was that? Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Lucius Malfoy said, breaking her concentration. "Draco—no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

The room quieted down except for the soft sobs of the girl on the floor. Everyone was listening for a sound. Nothing happened. Persephone finally noted the appearance of a goblin, which would explain why Hermione's torture had ended. It was then that she was finally able to put more work into knitting the flesh back together. It would be obvious to Bellatrix that she was working if the letters disappeared from Hermione's arm, so she left those. It was with some hesitation that she left the easiest of the wounds to heal, and withdrew her magic from the girl's body. It would be up to her to heal now.

Bellatrix and the goblin were talking about the sword, and Persephone still couldn't figure out what the big deal was. No one had said what kind of sword it was or why it was important that it might have been stolen from Bellatrix's vault. According to the goblin it was a fake.

Persephone felt a twitch in her fingers, but still was exhausted. Even if she regained the movement of her body, it would be a long while before she was capable of performing any kind of magic.

"And now!" Bellatrix said, "We call the Dark Lord!"

She pushed back her sleeve and touched the Dark Mark.

At once Persephone's mind burst open with a fury. She was too weak to block Potter's vision and could only sit back and watch the scene unfold. The Dark Lord was in a cell, speaking to a skeletal-looking man dressed in rags. She could tell that he was frustrated with the situation at hand, and the summons that he had just felt from Bellatrix.

"_Kill me, then! You will not win, you cannot win! That wand will never, ever be yours—"_

A burst of green light came from his wand and the man fell back onto his bed. The Dark Lord slipped out of the window, and flew out into the night. He was furious, she could tell, and she knew that the fury would be taken out on someone. Someone would pay for this.

"And I think we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her," Bellatrix said, gesturing to a near-unconscious Hermione.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ron Weasley burst into the drawing room and disarmed Bellatrix with a flick of a wand. It happened very quickly. Potter Stunned Lucius. Draco, Narcissa, and Greyback fought against the two young wizards. There were spells flying everywhere, and some nearly hit her vulnerable body.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Bellatrix Lestrange held Hermione's body in her arms, the silver knife pointed at her throat. Immediately, a rush of energy flooded through Persephone and she focused all of it into casting the quickest charm she had ever performed. If Bellatrix's knife even nicked Hermione's neck it would heal immediately. The only way to harm her would be to completely cut off her head.

"Drop your wands. Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

The two didn't move.

"I said drop them!"

Beads of blood appeared on Hermione's neck, but the skin behind it knitted.

"All right!" Potter said. He dropped his wand, and then Weasley dropped his. They held up their arms.

"Good! Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

Potter nearly broke her concentration on Hermione with his vision. She focused on the pale skin of the girl's neck and the beads of blood that had nearly dried. The vision went away.

"Now, Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord would not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

Persephone made a vow then and there. If anyone was going to kill Greyback, it was going to be her. No one else deserved it. If he harmed Hermione more than she had already been harmed he was going to pay in full. No time served in Azkaban, no running away to Romania—he was going to die.

She barely noticed through her fury and concentration that a peculiar house elf had appeared on top of the chandelier. There was a creak and then the jingle off all the baubles upon it, before it crashed down to the ground. Bellatrix shrieked and threw Hermione's body down before moving away. Shards of crystal flew everywhere, and Persephone saw several hit Draco. Blood began to drip down his face, and he covered it with his hands.

Weasley ran to Hermione, Potter ran at Draco, and shortly after Greyback lay in a pile after being hit by three Stunning spells. Persephone's opinion of Potter shot through the roof. Narcissa ran to Draco, helping him up, and Bellatrix stood, brandishing the silver knife. Narcissa's wand was pointed toward the doorway and the house elf that stood there.

"Dobby! You! _You _dropped the chandelier—?"

"You must not hurt Harry Potter," it squeaked.

"Kill him, Cissy!" Bellatrix screamed, but a moment later Narcissa's wand was on the other side of the room.

"You dirty little monkey! How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" the elf said. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

There was a blinding moment of pain when she was pulled into Potter's head and felt the Dark Lord's approach. He was near!

"Ron, catch—and GO!" he yelled. He threw a wand toward the redhead, grabbed the goblin that was still holding the sword and the elf named Dobby, and Disapparated.

There was a moment when time slowed down: Narcissa and Draco were frozen, Ron Weasley Disapparating as well, and Bellatrix Lestrange's knife slicing through the air toward Potter.

They were gone.

Bellatrix let out a howl of fury before grabbing a nearby vase and breaking it. Lucius Malfoy came to, only to find that his son had been injured and the captives were gone. Persephone, meanwhile, felt her body unfreeze, but remained where she was. She was so tired… There was barely a spell left in her body after that last feat of magic. Narcissa was pulling glass shards out of Draco's face, healing the little cuts and scrapes as she went with rudimentary magic, but her eyes searched out Persephone.

"My Lady?"

Persephone could only groan.

"Bella, what have you done?"

"It doesn't matter! Nothing matters. We've failed. We deserve our deaths."

"She's just a child."

"She's a warrior."

There was a loud boom as the doors shot open and the Dark Lord strode into the Manor. His magic crackled and popped, making several books fly off of the shelves and the shattered glass dance on the floor. "Where. Is. He?"

"My Lord… Potter managed to escape," Bellatrix murmured.

"He what?"

"Harry Potter is gone."

A nearby lamp burst into flame before turning to dust. The Dark Lord's gaze shifted over everyone in the room, taking in everything, before stopping on Persephone's still form. "Why is my healer on the floor?"

"She was injured by Potter."

"_Do not lie to me!_" he hissed.

"She was hindering a torture, my Lord!"

The Dark Lord's robes brushed against the floor as he walked toward her. Her body screamed in pain as he lifted her up and observed her body. Then, with an abrupt pop, they were elsewhere, and she was being placed onto a bed. "I will return after I have dealt with the others. Do not die."

Then he was gone, and she allowed herself to lose consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review with your thoughts, opinions, praises, critiques, and fantastic reviews. Love- R.<strong>


	81. Chapter 81

**Rayne Says: A bit shorter than the previous chapter, but still a reasonable length.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath for the review.**

**Anything you recognize (plot, characters, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-four<strong>

It seemed moments later that she awoke, still sore and still tired. The room was empty, save for a house elf that was watching her from the edge of the bed. Upon noticing that her eyes were open, it grabbed a cloth from a basin and pressed it to her forehead.

"Missus is runnin' a nasty fever. The Master asked Turnip to care for the Missus."

"Thank…you," she croaked.

"I'll get Missus a glass of water."

The house elf left, and Persephone was forced to remember all of the events that had led to her current state. Potter had escaped, that much was clear, and that was most important. Hermione would heal under even the simplest care, and the Dark Lord didn't know where they were. Everything had worked out. She had no idea how that house elf came to know of Harry Potter's trouble, but she felt utmost gratitude toward it. She had kept her cover, and Potter was safe.

A glass of water was held to her lips, and she was able to sip the liquid without too much trouble. Her body felt like it had been hit by a dozen bludgers, but she would heal after some rest. The Numbing Charms had been more than she was used to. It was a miracle they'd worked at all in her petrified state. The house elf backed away as the door opened and a figure strode in.

"Severus!" she said.

"The Dark Lord has called upon me to ensure your health returns to its optimal state," he said, dropping to the bed beside her and waving his wand over her body. "I would prefer Poppy to take care of you, but as your cover would be at stake that cannot happen. You'll have to make due with me."

"No problem," she coughed.

"The Missus is very sick and shouldn't be talking," Turnip squeaked.

"She'll need to talk in order for me to properly diagnose what exhausted her so. You are dismissed."

The house elf disappeared with a crack, leaving the two alone. A quick wave of his wand later and Persephone's throat felt much better. "Thank you."

"From what I have learned, you were petrified by Bellatrix and then injured in the aftermath of the shattering chandelier. However, that does not explain the level of your health. There is something else."

"I performed nonverbal magic, Severus, several times while I was petrified."

He almost looked impressed, but then covered with a scowl. "Why would you risk such a thing?"

"Bellatrix was torturing Miss Granger. She petrified me upon my insistence of not harming the girl. I was forced to continue healing her without speaking or being near her body."

"Spells?"

"A Numbing Charm, simple and complex, and then an…well, an Instant-Healing Charm."

"You know the danger!"

"I'm aware, but it was the first thing to come to mind!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Merlin, they hurt. "Bellatrix had a knife to her throat. What else could I do?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm not going to sit back and let innocent children be tortured."

"You are only a year their elder."

"So? I took an oath as a healer to protect anyone I could. Enemy or not!"

Severus sighed, running a hand through his long, shaggy hair. She noted how haggard he looked. Apparently being Headmaster wasn't as easy as it appeared. "You'll be the death of me."

"Don't say that."

"Does the Dark Lord know what you did?"

"No, he doesn't. I didn't even know I could do that. It was like this giant well of energy came up inside of me and allowed me to use more magic."

"I wouldn't do it very often," Severus said. "You don't know where that magic is coming from."

"Understood."

"I'll give you a regiment of potions to return your health to normal. It shouldn't take too long; you just need to rest."

"What did the Dark Lord do to the Malfoys?"

He paused, his eyes darkening and his lips pursing. "They were punished."

"Draco, is Draco okay?"

"Nothing that cannot heal with time. You must understand that the Malfoys are no longer the favorites of the Dark Lord. Bellatrix herself was punished for her treatment of you. I fear she will bear a grudge. However, none of them were killed."

"Do you know if…if Potter's alright?"

"I have heard nothing of his demise, so I would assume so."

She released a sigh she hadn't known was inside her chest and sank back against the pillows. Severus' eyes watched her as she gathered her hair and plaited it. Then he reached over to hold the golden pendant in his hands.

"Has it been working?"

"Only when he commands something. Otherwise I'm free to choose whether or not to obey. It also depends on how he words his question. I've been able to work around it when needed."

"And my charm?"

"Works amazing. Thank you Severus."

"And who gave you this one?" he asked, delicately touching the silver bracelet on her other wrist. "I assume it's not from Greyback as he's not that type, and it lacks the finesse of the Dark Lord, so I can only assume…your suitor?"

She blushed under his gaze. "That's none of your concern."

"I care for you, Persephone. Does he know of your involvement in the war?"

"Yes."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"Then I can only hope that when this is all over you'll both receive happiness," he said, releasing her wrist. "It is what you deserve."

"You too! If anyone deserves a happy ending it's you."

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

She laughed, reaching over to pull him into a hug. He smelled like the potion's lab and dust, and he felt thin under her hands. The healer in her couldn't resist asking, "Severus, have you been eating properly?"

"I have been rather busy."

"That isn't an excuse. Hogwarts has some of the best food in Europe and you're ignoring it. If I were you I'd be eating in the kitchens every night."

"I'm afraid that even my own students would do harm to me under the new regime of Hogwarts. It is not what I wish, but it is what must be done."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Whose side are you really on? You seem to protect Potter, but you obey the Dark Lord without question and you, you killed Professor Dumbledore."

"I want what is best for the wizarding world."

"That's not an answer."

"And you won't be getting one. Now rest. Save your strength for when the Dark Lord visits."

"Be safe."

He nodded once and left with a gentle swish of his cloak. The house elf did not reappear, and Persephone was left alone with her thoughts. If she so much as thought about the prior events she could hear Hermione's screams echoing over and over. Her breath turned shallow, her eyes wide, and it was a struggle to pull herself out of the panic. She reached for her wand, but couldn't summon even an ounce of magic to heal the various scrapes on her arms from the broken glass of the chandelier. She was too weak.

Groaning, she slumped back on the pillows and stared at the ornate ceiling. She'd never been inside a bedroom at the Yaxley Manor, never had a desire to, but she did have to admit that they were very nice. The ceiling had been enchanted to reflect a clear summer sky and she watched the fluffy cloud drift by idly. Where was Fred? Was he safe now that his brother had been seen?

She mentally calculated that there were three days left before Fred's birthday. She'd left his gift back at the house and would need to be well enough to return home before then. At this rate she wouldn't be healed before then, even with the aid of a house elf and Severus' potions. Magical exhaustion wasn't an easy thing to do and it wasn't fun to overcome, but she knew that she could do it. If she could cast a silent long distance Numbing Charm while paralyzed she could heal herself while on bed rest. It would just take a bit of ingenuity.

It took nearly an hour or so of meditation before Persephone felt even a glimmer of her magic at her fingertips. Reaching for the hawthorn wand on the nightstand, she grasped the wood and pointed it at herself. The spell she and Fred had invented for the Dark Lord had worked on Graham, healing his mind from the Vanishing Cabinet. It had mildly worked on the Dark Lord's soul. Would it work on her magic?

The words passed through her lips like water, the wand movement easier than ever before, and she felt a rise within her. However, seconds later she was panting and had to put the wand away. Healing magic had never been easy, but it had never been so hard. If she could draw on some other source of magic it would be better.

What had Severus said? Well, he'd said not to do it that often, but he hadn't explained where the magic had come from. If it was an untapped resource that she had within then why shouldn't she use it? Taking a deep breath, Persephone meditated again, this time focusing on the magic she could feel thrumming through her veins. There! She felt a connection to some source of greater magic and clutched onto it, murmuring spells while focusing on it.

The scrapes and bruises healed almost instantly, and her magic began to pool again. Abruptly, the connection broke off, leaving her tired, but satisfied with the work. She reached for her wand again and cast a quick charm to clean herself off. Then she fell back asleep, a smile tracing her lips.

She woke up when the doors opened and a pale figure strode into the shadowed room. The Dark Lord loomed over the bed, looking over her, before speaking, "Are you well?"

"I'm fine, my Lord. Healing nicely; I should be able to return home tomorrow even."

"Perhaps, but I require you to exam me once more. By tomorrow morning I will be more powerful than ever."

"My Lord?"

"Have you heard of the Elder Wand, my dear?"

"Only in stories, but it's not a real thing."

"Oh, it is, and it shall be mine. Then when Potter and I next meet there will be no escape for the boy." His eyes glowed with bright fanaticism and he reached down to clasp at her Marked arm. "Examine me now."

With a weariness that didn't come from her body, she rose. Her wand hovered in her hands and she delved into the semi-restored magic and began looking over the Dark Lord. As usual, his soul was fraying, dissolving at an impossibly rapid rate. It had become worse after the winter holidays, then stagnated, and now it seemed to fester. No matter how many spells she tried or potions she gave him, it didn't change. The Dark Lord's soul was dying, and any humanity he might have had was going with it.

"Well?" he snapped.

"My Lord, there isn't any progress."

"Of there isn't. You are incompetent. Say it."

The order swept over her. "I am incompetent."

"You don't even deserve to be a witch."

"I don't even deserve to be a witch."

"You are filth."

"I am filth," she repeated, hating that the words affected her so.

"Now, get on your knees and stay there until I return."

Her body unwillingly sank to its knees, in a position he had used before as punishment. Her hands went behind her, back straight, and her body did not rest on her legs. She was forced to remain upright until he returned. Through a window she saw a slant of the moon; it was going to be a long night.

When a pink hue touched the dark sky she felt hope that he would return. He had said by morning he would possess the Elder Wand, but what did that mean? How could such a powerful wizard put stock into a child's tale? However, if his hubris and pride were what would end his life then she did not mind. She just hoped that Potter had the strength to kill the Dark Lord when the time came.

Turnip came in to spoon feed her some food, a humiliating event. Despite her care for the creatures in her own employment, she didn't want to be on equal eye level with them. It was unnerving. She wished that she was able to do something else other than kneel and think, but those were her only options. Sighing, she meditated and focused on healing herself without the use of a wand.

It was slow and grueling work, and it made a light sheen of sweat break across her brow, but she managed to feel the magic coming back once again. Apparently the exhaustion wasn't as bad as she'd presumed. Her wand still lay on the nightstand and she gazed at it. Another sigh escaped her lips and she focused back on her thoughts.

It was rather boring to just kneel and think, but she supposed that if she found it fun the Dark Lord wouldn't have assigned this as punishment. The sun almost visible now, but he still had not returned. Maybe he was in the Manor but hadn't come to see her simply to be ornery. How close was he to the Elder Wand? Did Potter know what lay ahead? Was he aware that the Dark Lord was acquiring a weapon to insure his murder? How did the Dark Lord know where the wand was?

Her head was full of questions, but no answers. The sun broke over the mountains, and Persephone remained kneeling, waiting for her Master to return.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Deathly Hallows haven't been mentioned before and at this point in DH it is a major obsession for the Dark Lord, so it's time for Persy to find out.<strong>

**~~I am holding the next chapter (already written) hostage. If I receive three reviews today then I will upload it today. Otherwise I will upload it tomorrow. If there are no reviews it will wait for next weekend. This chapter is eighty-one chapters in the making. You'll want to read it, trust me.~~**

**So review.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Rayne Says: Eighty-one chapters in the making.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath, eloquent dreams, and imnotokaay for the reviews. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.'**

**Warning: There is mature material within.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-five<strong>

The Dark Lord had been so proud of his accomplishment that he'd dismissed her almost the moment he'd arrived back at the Manor. The long wand he had held in his hands had been vaguely familiar to Persephone, and it had only taken a few moments before she'd realized the wand was Professor Dumbledore's. If she remembered correctly, his wand had been buried with him that meant…the Dark Lord had broken the tomb and taken it from the corpse. With a new level of disgust, she'd left Yaxley Manor and Apparated home.

Over the following days, she'd cleaned the house multiple times, trying to figure out why it was never clean enough. The only things she could be grateful for were the absence of her cough and the upcoming celebration of Fred's birthday. Like she'd assumed he'd been forced to go into hiding along with the rest of his family, but he promised they would spend at least a few hours of his birthday together. His gift was wrapped alongside George's and she hoped that they'd like them. In previous years they'd either forgotten, been too busy, or been fighting to celebrate each other's birthdays. She wanted to make this one special amidst the war.

And so, on the first day of April, Persephone prepared herself for the big date. Despite having to use the Stephanie disguise, she was determined to be pretty. The blonde hair curled easily enough, the blue eyes popped with a bit of make-up, and a hint of gloss to her lips satisfied her enough—even knowing that it would be removed by Fred three seconds from his arrival. She'd picked the crimson blouse that Fred loved, a pair of jeans, and riding boots. It would be foolish to go out in heels during a war. Satisfied with her reflection, she waited.

There was a loud pop in the backyard and she jumped up from the couch to let Fred into the house. As predicted, the second the door was closed he put his lips to hers in a heated kiss that didn't seem to last long enough. When they broke away, both smiling like idiots, Persephone finally had enough breath to say, "Happy birthday."

"Eh, I'd rather celebrate your unbirthday."

"You and your Muggle stories."

"You and your reluctance to read them," he murmured, touching his forehead to hers. "I missed you."

"And I missed you. Everything is okay? Everyone is safe?"

"Don't worry about us. We knew it was going to happen eventually—blood traitors and all that."

"Still…I worry."

"I'm strong enough to protect myself and anyone else who needs it." He wrapped her up in his arms, his grasp tight and warm, and she felt him take a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you, Fred Weasley."

They kissed again, this time short and sweet, before she grabbed her purse. Rolling her eyes, she pointed to his red hair. "Oh." It faded to a dingy brown and grew out a bit. Satisfied, they left the house and stood in the blooming spring of the backyard. It was a surprisingly nice day, given all the rain that had been going on, and she hoped that it stayed that way. Then again if it didn't they'd have an excuse to stay inside.

"Now where are you taking me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well as Diagon Alley is abandoned by all sane people, Hogsmeade is surrounded by Dementors, and Godric's Hollow is something we've seen and done, I figured we'd go to a new place."

"Exploring, I like that."

"So hold on," she said, reaching out her hand.

He took it. "I'll never let go."

They Apparated with a loud pop to a small Italian restaurant in London that Persephone knew of. It was the only Muggle restaurant her parents tolerated and that was simply because the food was delicious and the service amazing. The waiter seated them at a small table near the back that she'd reserved. It was private, hidden from the doorway, and their backs were to the wall. If anything did happen they'd be prepared.

Fred looked around, gawking at the candlelight and soft music in the background, before turning to her. "This is wicked."

"I know. Just wait till you have the food."

Garlic bread with dipping sauce was brought out and Fred almost inhaled the entire basket before the waiter returned for their drink orders. Fred, despite not being much of a salad person, asked for an additional helping of his. It was clear that despite his father's love of Muggles, he hadn't much of a chance to experience things their way. They shared their main courses amicably, although Fred purposefully put marinara sauce onto her cheek so he could lick it away. He said he hadn't, but she knew.

There was a moment when they'd been sharing the spaghetti and had gotten the same noodle accidentally. When they realized it they leaned to share a kiss, but the noodle broke centimeters from their lips. Laughing, they'd tried again and again, almost succeeding each time until finally their lips met.

They were too full for dessert and Persephone paid the bill, despite Fred's displeasure. They'd tumbled out of the restaurant onto the street, laughing and holding hands. It didn't take long for them to Disapparate back to Godric's Hollow. As per her prediction, it began to rain but they managed to get inside before their clothing was too wet.

"When am I getting my present?"

"When you deserve it!"

"Please?" Fred asked, pouting his lips.

"Fine, take it." She handed the scarlet-wrapped package to him and set the gold one on the table in front of them. "The other one is for George."

"You're too sweet."

It didn't take long for him to remove the wrapping and reveal the small velvet box inside. He glanced at her, confusion and some other emotion apparent in his eyes, before opening it. A silver ring lay inside, shining softly in the firelight.

"Before you go wondering what it is, I gave George a matching ring. They're a set. You can use them as communicators or locators if need be," she said, the words rushing out of her mouth. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he said, sliding it onto his finger. "And it fits?"

"Oh," she murmured, reaching into her purse to pull out another, older ring. "I stole this from your flat when I was thinking of ideas."

"My security isn't as great as I thought."

"Your wards allowed me in."

He reached over to pull her in for a kiss. His lips brushed across hers, slow and unhurried, and she felt a familiar stirring of warmth within. She loved him more than anything. His hands tangled through her hair, pausing at the color. "Let's be ourselves, how about that?"

She shut all of the blinds and let the illusion drop from her body before turning to Fred. He had that same odd look in his eyes again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're acting weird. Is it the gift? I can take them back if you'd like, I know it was stupid to get twins a set of matching rings, but I thought it could be useful and in this war you never know what could happen and—what are you doing?"

Somewhere in her rant he'd stepped off of the couch and onto the floor. One of his hands was behind his back while the other rested on the one knee not on the floor. He had one of his smug smirks on his face.

"What's going on?"

"Persephone—Seph," he said. He brought out the hand from behind his back and held out a small black box, open to reveal a silver ring. "Will you marry me?"

She was frozen, her lips forming the letter O, and she could feel tears prickling at her eyes. "Oh my… Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

She practically threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she feverishly kissed his face, his lips, his neck. He was laughing and wiped away the few tears that had escaped with his thumb before kissing her cheeks. "Will you put it on?"

Persephone could only nod. Fred reached out and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. It was a little big, but a wave of his wand later and it fit perfectly. The silver ring had an emerald set in the middle of a small line of diamonds, and Persephone couldn't think of any jewelry more beautiful in her life.

"It was my great-grandmother's. Mum doesn't know I took it from her jewelry box yet, but I'm sure she won't mind. It matches your eyes after all."

Somehow the sentimental value of the ring made it more precious to her than previously. Fred hadn't just given her a ring; he'd given her a piece of his family history and trusted her with it. He was including her in his future and his family. She felt rather silly for all of the emotions running through her, but it was like a dream coming true.

"Fred…I love you so much."

"I know," he said, shrugging.

"You cheeky bugger."

"Got anything to back your words up with?"

She didn't answer him, instead pouncing on him once again to capture his lips with her own. It was she this time that began the undressing, managing to shuffle him out of his jacket and shirt in almost one go. His response was to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom before dropping her on the bed, causing her to let out an undignified squeak and causing him to laugh.

For that he lost his pants. It seemed that he didn't necessarily like her being fully clothed while he was in nothing but his underwear, because a second later he'd Vanished her clothing. She gawked for a full ten seconds before saying, "I like that outfit."

"It's in the living room. You can get it back when we're done."

"Cheeky bugger."

"I'll show you," he said, reaching over to pull her forward for a kiss. The passion burned through her veins at incredible speeds and despite her lack of clothing she felt hot. His hands twisted in her hair, pulling her forward even more, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip so that he could push his tongue inside her mouth. A moan escaped her lips, loud and needy, but she was beyond caring. It felt too bloody good.

While their lips were busy, his hand had wandered between her legs, touching her slowly in a way that nearly drove her insane. She tried to return the favor after removing his underwear, but he brushed her away and shook his head. Who was she to argue? His nimble fingers coaxed a flood of pleasure throughout her body, but it only fueled the fire. They kissed again, with her taking a more dominate position over him and pushing him onto the bed.

Her fingers traced down his chest, then his belly, before gently running over his member. He groaned, an almost animalistic sound, and that encouraged her to kiss her way down to her hand. In a matter of seconds she had him in her mouth, her tongue brushing over every inch of flesh she could while her hand helped. His hand was in her hair, rough but not aggressive, and she continued her ministrations until she felt his body still under hers. Once his climax had run through his body, she moved back up and cupped his face.

"I think I win this argument."

"Oh really? I beg to differ," he said.

With a movement faster than she could figure, he had flipped her onto her back while he hovered over her vulnerable body. He smiled that same smug smirk and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft, but loving and she felt his hands run up and down her body, cupping her breasts and running his fingers over them, causing her flesh to shiver and sighs to escape her lips. Her hands ran down his back, memorizing the feel of the Quidditch scars and other marks, before stopping at the gentle slope of his arse. Their movements were slow and unhurried, just exploratory and teasing, but it wasn't long before she felt the frantic passion returning.

Persephone wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him forward. Their lips met while he slid into her, groans escaping both of their mouths at the same moment. Their bodies rocked back and forth; her moans and his mixing in the air, and she felt that burst of pleasure hurrying toward her. Her nails dug into his back, and his pace increased until she gasped out. Her climax went on as Fred's hand moved between her legs and continued to rub in time with his thrusts.

She knew that her words weren't understandable, but that didn't stop her from screaming out his name over and over until she felt his body stiffen yet again. He shouted as he came, and leaned down to kiss her after, his lips lingering on hers.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you."

They kissed again, unhurried and happy, and embraced. His arm rested on her hip as they rested in the aftermath of their lovemaking, drawing small circles on the flesh. Persephone almost fell asleep from the tender touches of her fiancé, but managed to smile up at him as he leaned on one elbow and looked down at her.

He frowned. "I have to go."

"I know."

"But I don't want to."

"I know."

"What should I do?"

"Go; who else is going to give George his present?"

"You could come with me."

"I already did."

"What have I done to the innocent Hufflepuff I met at St. Mungo's?"

"Clearly you've corrupted her," she said, kissing his chest.

"How will I ever atone for this sin?"

"Marry her."

"I think that can be arranged," Fred said, reaching over to kiss the tip of her nose, then forehead, cheeks, and chin before stopping at her lips. "Will she have me?"

"I'm sure that she will." Persephone reached up and kissed him. "But for now you have to go. Your mum probably wants you home so she can feed you."

"But I already ate."

"She's still going to feed you. Now go: your pants are on the floor and your shirt and jacket are in the living room."

Fred sighed before extracting himself from the bed. Persephone watched as he shrugged on his underwear and trousers. He looked back at her. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"I thought you preferred me this way?"

"Oh, you know I like you clothed or not. However, if you don't follow me to the living room and kiss me goodbye I'm going to take your clothes with me."

"Pervert."

"Call them a birthday present if you will."

"When you put it that way," she said, standing up and walking out of the room. She could feel Fred's eyes on her unclothed body, but ignored them in her search for wherever he'd put her things.

"Top of the bookcase."

She huffed before stretching to get them and she knew, just knew, that he was gawking at her again. Thankfully, she managed to procure the garments and it wasn't too long before she was fully dressed again. Persy turned to meet Fred's warm gaze and then melted in his arms. "Promise I'll see you soon?"

"I promise."

They kissed again, before she sent him out the door and into the night. He waved at her, brandishing something in his hand, and it was with startling reality that she tried to grab it before he Apparated away. She was too late.

"Fred Weasley, you will give me back that bra!"

Days stretched into weeks, and Persephone rarely was able to see Fred. Now that he was in hiding and she was out of favor with the Dark Lord they both had to tread carefully. They kept in contact via letters, but it didn't feel like enough. She missed him terribly, so much so that it made her sick with worry. She must have caught some cold from the Scabior or the other Snatchers because she'd become sick again, and didn't have the energy to cure it.

Of course, despite his current dislike of her, the Dark Lord had noticed her condition and commented on it. "My Lady, you appear ill."

"Just a bit of the flu, my Lord."

"Are the potions not working again?"

"It must be a defective batch of ingredients, Sir."

"I'll have Severus bring you some proper potions later this evening. For now you will examine me."

The order raced down her body and she set to work. The progress of his degeneration was the same as usual, no more and no less, but the only solace she could take was that he wouldn't beat her for something that wasn't her fault after his acquisition of the Elder Wand. It was clear that he was proud of himself for possessing the Death Stick, but she had also noticed that something seemed to be bothering him beneath the surface. She wasn't sure what it was, but it nagged at the back of her mind.

"No progress, my Lord."

"That will do for now. Go."

She left Yaxley Manor and returned home. Persephone set some water to boil on the stove and tried to pick out which type of tea sounded best. Chamomile tea appealed the most, and she got out a bag to use once the water was prepared. The kettle began whistling and she poured some of the water into a cup. The bag bobbed gently in the water, and she went to take off the green cloak on her shoulders.

When she came back the tea was ready, and she took a few cautious sips to test the temperature. It was perfect. Persephone sat on the couch and looked out the window at the abandoned Bagshot residence while she sipped it. The clock on the wall read near seven and she wondered when Severus would be appearing. She'd already thrown away her potion's ingredients because of the defects in her potions. It wouldn't do to heal someone with a potion that wouldn't work.

Her stomach churned and she groaned. "Not again."

Setting the cup on the table, she almost ran to lean over the toilet and spew her guts into the bowl. All of the tea and bits of her dinner emerged and she flushed them away, while leaning against the cool tiles on the floor. What a terrible flu this was.

A knock came at the backdoor and she rose to her feet, shaking slightly. It was Severus, and she tried to ignore the disappointment. He strode into the house, immediately going for her kitchen and going through her cabinets. "Your ingredients have been defective again?"

"Yes. They won't clear up this flu I have."

Severus went over the bottles, opening them and sniffing their contents before moving onto the next one. When the last one had been examined, he closed the cabinet and turned to face her. "Symptoms?"

"I've just been tired lately, and the nausea and vomiting started five days ago."

"Have you had contact with someone recently ill?"

"Just the Death Eaters and Snatchers."

"Is this a guilt-related illness?"

"No. Besides, I wouldn't want to be sick at this point in the war."

"Agreed. Do you think this could be a side-effect to the exhaustion you dealt with at Malfoy Manor?"

"It could be, but I don't think so. I've felt fine for weeks."

"Would you mind if I did a physical examination?"

"Not at all; I trust you."

She lay down on the couch, facing the ceiling, and closed her eyes. There was a gentle rustle of fabric as Severus knelt beside her and moved his wand from her head to her toes. She could feel the warmth of his magic over her and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how long the exam lasted or if she fell asleep, but when he spoke she was shaken out of her reverie.

"Miss Greene—"

"—Persephone."

"—when was your last menstrual cycle?"

She felt her entire body blush and sat up at such a speed that she made herself dizzy. "Why do you ask?"

"Can you remember when it was?"

"I don't know four, five weeks ago?"

"And that is not unusual?" he asked.

She hadn't thought about her period, because she had other things to deal with like taking care of the Dark Lord and thinking about plans for her wedding. It usually happened when it happened, but what was he implying? She catalogued her symptoms and… "You think I'm pregnant?"

"An indication of your symptoms, as well as timing and an examination would conclude that it is a possibility. When was the last time you had…intercourse?"

Merlin, this was an awkward conversation to have with her former professor. "Three weeks ago."

"We will need to administer a potion to make a proper diagnosis, but I should think that you are with child, Miss Greene."

Her mind blanked. Had they used Conception Charms last time? She couldn't remember. Why hadn't she thought of it? Because she'd been so happy with his proposal. They'd both been too happy to remember. And now she could pregnant. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell Fred?

"How soon can you make the potion?" she asked.

"It should only take an hour. You have the proper ingredients. Do you need anything…?"

"Just results."

He nodded and left, and she could hear him rustling in the kitchen. She just stared at the frayed corner of the Hufflepuff quilt and tried to think, but kept failing. All she could think of was the word 'baby' repeated over and over and over.

It didn't seem like any time had passed before Severus handed her a glass of some superficially sweet-smelling potion. She drank it quickly, hoping that she wouldn't throw it up, and looked up at him. "What now?"

"We wait a few minutes. Persephone, if the results are positive, what are you going to do? I can prepare an abortive poison…"

"No. I'll need to talk with Fr—the father. He needs to know."

"Very well. A minute more."

Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure Severus could hear it. It filled up the entire room and she could only drum her fingers on the arm of the couch. She took a deep breath as Severus nodded and handed her another potion.

"If this reacts poorly with your system then the results are positive. If there is no change then it is negative. Understand?"

She nodded and drank the potion.

And almost immediately threw it up on the carpet. Severus conjured a bucket and allowed her to spew her guts inside while tears slipped from her eyes and mixed with the bile. Oh no, oh Merlin… Fred…

"Miss Greene, the results are positive."

* * *

><p><strong>1. I've had this planned out since the very beginning; it's not just fan service, haha.<strong>

**2. Persephone is about five or six weeks pregnant at this point, depending on how you calculate it. I did check several websites for the information.**

**What did you think? Please review with your thoughts, opinions, glee-filled joy, and predictions for the future.**


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N at End of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-six<strong>

Persephone Greene was wrapped up in the Hufflepuff quilt, a cold glass of tea in her hand, with the fire in the grate dying down quickly. She couldn't bring herself to get up and put a log on it or even to pick up her wand and use magic. The quilt smelled a bit like Fred—_Merlin, what am I going to tell Fred? I can't tell him anything. I should just take care of it. It's a baby, not an it! He's got a right to know. He's the father. He's your fiancé—_and she pulled it up to her nose to take a deeper breath.

She was pregnant.

She was going to have a baby.

In the middle of a war.

_What am I going to do?_

Severus had left hours ago with the promise to bring her an abortive potion if she needed it. She didn't want it. But there, that word…he'd said 'needed.' If she were being honest, being painfully honest with the situation at hand, then the best thing to do would be to give up the pregnancy. She was a powerful player for the Dark, and Fred was a warrior for the Light. If anyone found out then they'd both suffer. The child would suffer. If the Dark Lord won the battle the child would die, Fred would die, and she'd probably be rebred to some high-ranking Death Eater. But if Harry won…maybe they could have a future.

She didn't know how long this war was going to last. Days? Weeks? Months? Years? She couldn't bring up a child in this environment. It wouldn't be the smart thing to do. _But doesn't Fred have a say? _The right thing to do would be to tell him. This wasn't just her decision anymore. She couldn't just have a happily ever after if she kept this secret from him until death. He needed to know.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

The falcon flew out of the tip of her wand and waited for its orders. "Go to Fred. Tell him that I need to see him."

It disappeared. She grabbed her wand, and with a quick flick the fire was roaring again. Then she summoned the velvet box from her bedroom. She pulled out the ring and put it on. That way if Fred couldn't take the pregnancy and didn't want to be with her she'd be able to give it back without much fuss. She just hoped that she didn't have to.

There was frantic knocking at the backdoor. She opened it nonverbally and within seconds Fred was at her side. "What's wrong? You've never sent your Patronus before." He was out of breath, his face almost as red as his hair, and she felt involuntary tears spill from her eyes. "Come on, talk to me, Seph. Tell me what's going on."

She opened her mouth to tell him, but all that came out were sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, the Hufflepuff quilt falling between them. His hands stroked her hair, he whispered sweet nothings in her ears, and slowly the sobs and hiccups faded. Persy took a deep breath and said the words she was sure he wasn't expecting, "I'm pregnant."

He froze. Fred's breath hitched and his hand stopped and his arms turned slack for a moment. _He's going to panic. He's going to tell you to get rid of the baby. _

Then his arms held her tighter, he pulled her closer, and she could feel him smiling against her hair. "Persephone Greene, you crazy girl, were you crying over something as little as a baby?"

She almost started crying again. "You think now is the time for jokes? We're in the middle of a war, and a baby just—"

"For now, we're going to be just like any normal couple and be happy. Maybe a little scared or nervous, because I'm sure she'll be a little hellion, but happy. I love you."

"I love you too."

He reached down his hand to touch her belly. It felt warm against her cold skin and she could see the joy radiating from his eyes. He was really happy. And somehow it was infectious. All of those worries went away. "Wait a minute," she said, "you called it a she. Why do you think it's a girl?"

"Why don't you? Besides after all the boys Mum had I'm sure that I'll have a girl. What do you want a boy?"

"I just want a future that doesn't involve the Dark Lord."

"Don't we all?" Fred kissed her softly and ran a hand through her hair. "And one day, hopefully soon, we'll have it."

They sat on the old marmalade couch, cuddled together like two pieces of a puzzle, and breathed. His hand rested on her belly, hers on top of his, and she couldn't help the smile that kept breaking across her face. They were supposed to be having a serious discussion about what to do with the future, but breathing felt like the right thing to do. She kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead. They kissed.

He picked the Hufflepuff quilt off of the floor and put it on top of them. With the fire and blanket together she was beginning to feel warm again. The chill that had settled into the house was gone. Fred traced his hands over the bracelet he'd given her, then over Severus', and stopped when he reached the heavy pendant that rested on her breast. "I hate seeing this. It's from him, isn't it?"

"It's a curse, but I'm dealing with it. Besides, aren't you forgetting this?" she said as she held her left hand up. He smiled and rubbed his finger over it.

"It looks beautiful on you. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I hope that she has your eyes."

"It'll probably have your hair with my luck."

"You like my hair."

"I do."

There was a crack as a log in the fire split in two. Before either of them was aware they had their wands in hand and were standing. When it was clear there wasn't any danger they sighed. "Are we ever going to be able to relax?"

"Constant vigilance as Moody would say," Fred said. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Seph, promise me that you won't do anything risky."

"I can't promise that. The Dark Lord…"

"The winds are changing. You can run away to America and come back when this is all over. I want you and our baby to be safe."

"And what about you?" she said. "I'm supposed to go to America and pretend that everything's fine when you're fighting Death Eaters? I can't do that."

"I can't leave my family."

"And I won't leave you. Look, I'm wearing enough protective enchantments to keep the Queen of England safe from rampaging hippogriffs. I'll be fine. No matter what."

"If things get too dangerous I want you to leave. I'm not asking you to leave the country or abandon everything, but…promise me that if things are going crazy and you can't find a way out that you'll just go. Just leave."

"I—I promise."

He kissed her once more. "I wish I could tell Mum about this. She'll be so excited. She's been dropping hints to Bill since the wedding. What is it about war that makes people hurry into foolish things?"

"The possibility of death?"

"Well you and I are going to live forever, you hear? We're each other's Philosopher's Stones. We'll beat Nicholas Flamel's record."

They kissed again. "I love you so much."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the hiatus. New boyfriend, new job, novel work, and such. I'm hoping to finish KNOW THE PERILS before Christmas. Now for the notes:**

**1. Anything you recognized (characters/dialogue/setting) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**2. Thanks to FeatherDeath, Pandora'sBox11, bloodyrosesthorn, UniCryin, Megan, Amy, Poetic Possession, GeorgeWeasleyIsMYObsession, LilPrincess95, GonnaGetThereSoon, callmemisstayla, Jayson, twinwolfje, SiobhanPhelps, MajestyLove56, and the guests.**

**3. This is more of a filler chapter because while Harry and gang are infiltrating Gringotts, Persy and Fred need to deal with this. And, obviously, we're heading into the Battle of Hogwarts within two chapters. They need some time before everything goes crazy.**

**4. I'm going to try hard to update at least every couple of days. There are quite a few chapters left before the final epilogue. Speaking of...a reminder that the OVERALL top three reviewers will receive the epilogue before it's posted on FF. A reward for your dedication, if you will.**

**Thanks to everyone who has kept reading, picked it up because they were bored, were here since the beginning, and reviewed. Seeing your reactions to my words always makes my day and reminds me why I do this. Thank you.**


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: As promised, another chapter. Still a bit short, but we're leading up to the Battle. **

**Thanks to SiobhanPhelps and FeatherDeath for the reviews. I hope everyone's finals and exams are going well. **

**Anything you recognize (plot, characters, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-seven<strong>

They'd been cuddling and babbling for a few hours when a silver wisp appeared at the window. They froze, but Fred relaxed and opened it up. A silver wolf loped through the pane and sat at their feet. It opened its mouth and a woman's voice spoke. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seen at Gringotts not even an hour ago. They escaped and were seen heading out of London on the back of a dragon. Order meeting now."

The wolf disappeared. Fred stood up. "Looks like I've got to go, and I figure you'll be going in a bit too."

"How do you figure?"

"Because if I was You-Know-Who I'd be mad if Potter flounced into the highest-security building and stole a dragon without so much as a curse aimed at him."

There was a searing pain in her arm and she sighed. "You're right. He just found out."

She summoned an empty bottle and pulled out all of the memories having to do with pregnancy and Fred and the future they both hoped for. She put them inside and left it on the table.

"I'll see you soon, love."

"Sooner."

He Disapparated with a loud crack and she grabbed her green cloak. The pendant burned on her skin and she Apparated to the only place the Dark Lord could be.

Gringotts was in an uproar. The entrance had been barred but the Death Eater guarding it let her in with one glance at her cloak. "My Lady," he said.

The floor was littered with quivering goblins and Death Eaters. She saw a bloody, ugly-looking one standing before the Dark Lord and speaking. "M-my Lord, I'm q-quite s-sorry—we had no idea—they were in d-disguise, n-never had this happen before…"

"Say it again!" the Dark Lord said. "_Say it again!_"

"M-my Lord, m-my Lord…we t-tried t-to st-stop them….Im-imposters, my Lord…broke—broke into the—into the Lestranges' v-vault…."

"Imposters? What imposters? I thought Gringotts had ways of revealing imposters? Who were they?"

Persephone could almost see a vein bulging in his neck. The grip he had on his wand was dangerously tight and she wondered if it would snap.

"It was…it was…the P-Potter b-boy and t-two accomplices…."

"_And they took? _Tell me! _What did they take?_" Was that fear in the Dark Lord's voice? But he wasn't afraid of anything.

"A…a s-small golden c-cup, m-my Lord…"

He screamed and it was such a foreign sound to Persephone's ears that she couldn't help but clap her hands over her ears. There was a moment when she felt that horrible pull into the Dark Lord's head. Their connection wasn't severed, not even close, and she could almost feel Potter hearing every word that was being said. She didn't want to be dragged into a mental threesome with the Dark Lord and the Chosen One.

The Dark Lord's wand slashed out and the goblin fell. The surrounding wizards began running to the exit. They knew it was best to leave when he was in a killing mood. No mercy. Blind with rage. Etc. For some reason, knowing that Potter had pulled one over on the Dark Lord made her happy. Giddy even. Bellatrix and Lucius were pulling underlings in front of them to try and escape. It was kind of hilarious.

Until it wasn't. Persephone hid behind a pillar as the bodies fell…until there was nothing left standing. The Dark Lord walked among them, Nagini at his side, and she could tell he was deep in thought. All of this over a cup? A simple golden cup? It didn't make much sense so Persephone tried to think of why the Dark Lord was going mad.

The last thing Harry had stolen was the necklace from Umbridge's neck. He'd called it a Horcrux. So, Harry did know about the Horcruxes, and the Dark Lord was freaking out, so she had to assume that Harry had stolen the cup because it was a Horcrux. How many did that make? At least two that she knew of. Maybe more? He'd split his soul into six pieces—she knew that for a fact—and that meant at least two were gone. There was hope.

The Dark Lord was pacing, petting Nagini every now and again as he thought. He paused and sat down on a body. He was planning an attack of some sort. Or something. His stride grew more erratic, but stopped all of a sudden. His eyes shifted toward her hiding place. "You were unwise to stay."

"Do you require my assistance, Master?"

"In fact…I do. Apparate to Hogwarts and tell Severus to keep an eye out for Potter. Then stay there until I summon you. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

He walked out of Gringotts and Apparated to some unknown place with Nagini. A few wizards began entering the room again—she recognized the lime green robes of a healer—and she took the chance to leave. There was a dizzying moment of claustrophobia as she was squeezed, pinched, and twisted until popping up in front of the Hogwarts' gates. There were two Death Eater guards who shook to attention when she appeared.

"My Lady, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I need to see the Headmaster at once."

They opened the gates and let her through. The path to the castle was practically barren, devoid of the beautiful signs of life that she was used to, and it was a quick journey. There wasn't any sign of students. She figured that they were all locked away inside the castle, not enjoying the warming weather, and suffering from the tyranny of a world where the Dark Lord was in power. She went up the steps, through the doors, and started walking up the many stairs toward the Headmaster's office.

There were a few murmurs from the paintings as she walked by. None of them recognized her and she caught whispers of the dark and nervousness. The whole castle felt like it was readying for something big, and she wasn't sure why. Persephone stopped before the stone gargoyles and waited.

"I need a password," she said. "I have no idea what kind of password Severus would have."

She thought for a moment, wondering what kind of password he would have, when the gargoyles parted and the staircase revealed a pale Severus Snape. Well, more pale. He seemed surprised to see her.

"My Lady," he said. The tone in his voice let her know that it wasn't safe to speak in the hallway. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I have news."

"Follow me."

They went up the spiral staircase and into the office. Persephone had never been in the Headmaster's office before. There were portraits of all the past rulers of Hogwarts on the wall, Dumbledore now included, and books, baubles, and trinkets of all shapes and sizes. Severus took a seat behind the giant desk and waited.

"The Dark Lord would like you to keep an eye out for Harry Potter. He seems to believe that he'll return for something, although what Potter would risk coming to this place for I don't know."

"I see. Let him know that I will."

"I will." She turned to go.

"Miss Greene?"

"Yes?"

"Your situation….It would be unwise to continue your position under the Dark Lord. Have you spoken to the father?"

"We're keeping it, and hoping that everything will turn out okay."

A look crossed Severus' face that she couldn't quite put a name to. He sighed and handed her a clear vial. "In case you need it—here is the abortive potion."

"I won't need it."

"You can't say that for sure. Trust me."

She nodded and put it in her pocket. "I'm supposed to stay here until he orders my return."

"Make yourself comfortable. Tea?"

"If you don't mind."

He set about making some tea. She noticed that several of the portraits were sleeping, talking to each other, not in the frame, or just looking incredibly bored. The only one who seemed interested in the conversation at hand was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. She couldn't meet his eyes—even if they weren't real—and folded her hands.

The portrait didn't say anything. And neither did she.

Severus put a steaming cup of tea down in front of her. She noted the chocolate covered biscuit on the side. He watched as she took a drink and a nibbled on the treat. When he seemed satisfied that she was getting some nutrients he looked at some papers on the desk.

The warm fire and hot tea, the comfort of something in her stomach, and the safety of knowing she was Hogwarts lulled her. It calmed her down and she tried fighting as her eyes dropped down. With one last feeble attempt, Persephone fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are worth Galleons to me. **


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: We're in the beginnings of the Battle. You know, from watching the movie or reading the book at lightning speed, you don't realize how much J.K. stretches it out. I'll probably start pulling from the movie and the book at this point, because I love how it was done in the film. **

**Thanks to SiobhanPhelps and FeatherDeath for the reviews.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-eight<strong>

Persephone Greene woke with a start, a searing pain in her arm the cause. Severus looked grim. "You should go."

"You shouldn't have let me sleep."

"You needed it."

"Thank you."

"Be safe," he said.

She gathered her cloak and walked out of the office, down the hallways, and out onto the grounds. The sky was dark, a few stars here and there, and she lit her wand to guide the way. The Death Eaters nodded to her as she passed the gates. She Apparated.

The Dark Lord was a sight to see. His cloak was uncharacteristically askew. Nagini was twitching at his feet because he'd almost stepped on her. The wand in his hand was setting off red sparks every few seconds. Persephone chose her words carefully.

"How may I be of assistance, Master?"

"Don't feign loyalty. I know of your treachery."

Her heart nearly stopped. "Oh?"

"Your negligence has cost me Potter numerous times. And now… Now I fear that I have lost the upper hand."

"You possess the Elder Wand though. I heard that it is the most powerful thing in the universe."

"Three of my Horcruxes are missing. I can only assume Potter has destroyed them. Dumbledore!" He cursed and the tapestries caught fire. "That old fool."

The Dark Lord turned to face her. She put her hand on her stomach without thinking and waited for a verbal thrashing of some kind. None came.

A Death Eater burst through the door. She vaguely recognized him as someone she'd healed before. He stooped to the floor in a low bow and spoke quickly. "My Lord, the alarm went off in Hogsmeade. It was a false alarm, but I thought you would like to know."

The Death Eater dropped to the ground, choking on his tongue. Seconds later he was dead. Persephone shivered at the power thrumming through the air and tried to hold onto her bravery. She was a Hufflepuff, dammit! What was a Hufflepuff doing in this situation?

"Your services are required, my Lady. I want all of my servants in fighting condition."

He called in another Death Eater, and pressed the Elder Wand to the man's Mark. She could feel the searing pain of being called and waited. The Dark Lord spoke. "My faithful Ones, my brothers and sisters, friends and comrades, my _family_…The time has come to prove your loyalty. I want all of you to prepare to fight. Those in need of treatment are to come to Headquarters. I will show no mercy to deserters. Today is the first day of a new era, and you will be part of it!"

Persephone's mind burned with his passion. It was odd hearing him say the words and feeling them in her head as well. She imagined every Death Eater and Dark creature taking his words and knowing what they meant… Battle.

"Your services will be needed in the parlor. Go now," he said. "I need to make one more journey. I will give you further instruction when needed."

She nodded and walked down the stairs. There was already a large group of cloaked figures waiting. They bowed and she summoned the first one forward. The injuries they had were minimal, nothing dangerous. They would have healed on their own within a few days for the most part. Persephone understood why the Dark Lord wanted them healed now though; he wanted his soldiers ready to fight. Even the smallest injury could prove a hindrance in the heat of battle.

She'd been so focused on moving from injury to injury that she failed to notice when her least favorite patient was the one under her hands. He had a large gash on the forearm that should've been looked at earlier. She could already see some sort of infections setting in.

"You should've called for me earlier."

"I wanted to, love, but I had pack business to attend to. Lots of new recruits."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at Greyback. The hands that had been so steady on his skin began to shake. Persephone tried to keep her focus by reaching for some wrappings and basic healing potions. She rubbed it into his arm and ignored the annoyance rising in her. Greyback brought down his hand on her Marked shoulder and she froze when an odd sensation of pleasure rose from the wound. It wasn't like the happiness or joy that Fred gave her. It was a perverted sort of appreciation and recognition that he was her Alpha. She wanted to cry.

"You smell different," he said as he continued to rub the Mark. "I like it."

"You still smell like piss and shit."

His hand dug into her flesh. She barely held back a whimper. "You'd do best to remember that after the Dark Lord wins, you're mine. And I will make sure you remember it."

She felt teeth as he moved his lips across her neck. One of the other Death Eaters should have said something, but the Dark Lord wasn't in the house and she was on her own. "If that is the case," she said, trying to pull herself away from the brutish werewolf, "then I apologize."

He seemed shocked by her apology.

"Good. I knew that you'd come around eventually."

"Your Mark changed my mind. It makes me feel closer to you." She wanted to puke up all the biscuits Severus had given her. "I promise that I won't fight you when the time comes."

He gave a wolfish grin and pressed his fat, disgusting lips against hers. He tasted horrible. It felt worse. She was glad when it was over.

Greyback stood up and looked down. "I finally figured out why you smell so delicious." He leaned down next to her ear. "Pregnancy suits you, green riding hood. Just now that I'll kill it before I take you as my mate. Or, if you beg hard enough and promise to be good, I'll Change it."

She went cold. Greyback walked away, a certain swagger in his steps that made her feel sick, and she tried to move onto the next patient. There were at least ten more to go before they'd be ready. She could already see groups forming on the wall; they were all discussing the Dark Lord's plan.

When the last Death Eater was fixed up and Persephone was tired of healing them, she tucked her wand into her robes and went into the kitchens. She was hungry and craving something sweet. The house elves were busy cooking various things for everyone, but she managed to find one who wasn't working on something for someone else. "Do you have any Pumpkin Pasties?" she asked.

"Anything for the missus! Anything she wants!"

"Thank you."

The house elf brought her a whole tray full of them along with a glass of hot chocolate. She thanked it and brought the first sweet to her mouth. It was beyond delicious. Persephone wondered if it was the pregnancy making her crave the pasties. If she gained twenty pounds before July she was blaming Fred.

Did Fred know that Harry had been seen? Was he with the Order right now? Was he going into Battle? She didn't know, but there was an ache in her heart when she thought of him. She wished that she could see him right then. She wished that this stupid war was over, and the Dark Lord was dead, and everything was perfect, and nothing was wrong.

She wished really hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This entire chapter takes place while Harry is in the Hog's Head. See what I mean about timing? **

**The top three reviewers will receive the final epilogue up to a day ahead of when it's posted. I have been keeping track of the number of reviews each person submits and I think that the prize is worth it. The final epilogue contains a lot of things that people have been wanting to see throughout the entire story and it ties it up in a better way that the 'Nineteen Years Later' chapter will.**

**Oh...and it's called "All Was Well." Yeah, you want to review now. So do it.**


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. My grandma's ill. **

**Harry's life is way more interesting at this point in the story. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to SiobhanPhelps, the anons, and the guests for the reviews.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-nine<strong>

Persephone was called back to the parlor within an hour. It seemed that some Death Eaters had chosen to wait till the last minute for healing. Most of the wounds looked like some form of self-infliction. The Death Eater she was working on was a woman in her fifties. There was a long cut on her arm that had become infected. The pus was oozing from it and smelled terrible. Persephone put her wand on the woman's arm and said several charms. The infection seeped out and was soaked up by a rag, the skin knit together, and the scar disappeared shortly after.

"Thank you, my Lady," the woman said. Her voice betrayed that she wasn't thankful at all.

"Next time, try the leg. It's more serious," she said.

The woman paled. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you didn't want to fight you should have left the country sooner. It's too late now."

"Please…please don't tell _him_."

"I won't."

"Thank you for your mercy, my Lady." She stood up and walked over to a corner with a shivering man who wrapped his arms around her. They both didn't want to be there. Neither did Persephone.

She wrapped herself up in the green cloak and sat by the fire. It was warm, the conversations around her were ignored, and she was left alone. Persy didn't know where the Dark Lord was, or where Harry was, or where Fred was, but she hoped that the last two were safe. The Dark Lord could be drowning in a pit for all she cared.

The firelight played on her bracelets, lit up the emerald in the pendant, and shone off of the cameo brooch. The green cloak weighed down on her shoulders, its weight heavier than usual, and she wondered why. If they were going into battle then she would be expected to fight, defend, and heal. She might have to hurt good people to keep up this ridiculous charade. Fred might be on the battlefield and she didn't know if she could just stand by and watch his life in danger without doing something.

She'd have to heal Death Eaters instead of Order members. She'd be sending killers back into the fray to murder again. Her friends…her family…people she cared about… They were all in danger and she wasn't able to help them without endangering her life and the pregnancy that was beginning in her womb. The danger of going into battle pregnant wasn't a secret. It would be easy to lose it in the heat of battle. An injury to the stomach. Trauma. Almost anything.

Persephone took out her wand and pressed it to her stomach. There weren't a lot of charms she knew to protect a pregnancy this early. Most of them were reserved for later on when miscarriage was a serious problem. "_Servo gravida retineo totum_." She repeated the phrase several times as golden strands wove around her body. They tightened in a comforting hold and disappeared.

"What kind of magic is that?" a voice asked.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked crazier than usual—if that was possible—and her hair was a nest. The circles under her eyes were deeper. Her skin was paler. The Mark on her arm was blacker than normal. She took the chair next to Persephone and began to polish her wand with the dirty corner of a cardigan.

"None of your concern."

"Anything relating to the Dark Lord is my concern. You do not deserve his attention. You are nothing but a little girl."

"It is his choice, not mine."

"You won't survive five minutes on the battlefield. That'll prove how worthless you are. I am, and always will be, the Dark Lord's most faithful."

"If I do recall, it was _your _vault that Potter broke into. And it was the Dark Lord's possession that _you _failed to protect."

The slap was hard and sudden. It whipped Persephone's head to the side and burned. She didn't make a sound. Using Muggle violence to solve her issues wasn't something she'd do, and she had bigger concerns to deal with. Persephone stood up and walked away from the dark witch without another glance.

"You'd best watch your back, girly," Bellatrix said, "or I'll put a knife in it."

"I would expect nothing less from the ancient and most noble House of Black."

Her boots clacked on the tile as she walked through the crowd of Death Eaters and into the yard. The dark surrounded her, suffocating in its completeness, and she wished for Fred. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he safe? She didn't know any of the answers.

She wanted to be with him. Even if it meant dishonoring her family, risking death at the hands of the Dark Lord, endangering everything she knew and thought she knew—she wanted it more than gold or any power that coursed through her veins. She would give up all the magic in the world for things to be different.

There hadn't ever been a moment in Persephone Greene's life when she wanted to be a Muggle. She'd been raised to be proud of her magic, her lineage, the power of pureblood. Now all she wanted was security and ignorance. A place where she and Fred could be together with no complications, a place where they could raise the baby in peace and love.

It probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.

It would be a risk to send her Patronus to let him know what was going on. So she didn't. Instead she closed her eyes, put her hands together, and prayed to whatever other power there was in the world that everything would be well.

There was a commotion inside at the same moment that she felt a horrible burning in her arm. It raced through her veins, tore open her soul, and laid it bare for all to see. There were a few low moans as the Death Eaters inside realized what it meant. She felt a wave of dizziness and clutched the side of the house. She was on a rock beneath a cliff, the sea breaking all around her, and the Dark Lord was there.

One thought raced through her mind: _They have the boy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The battle is beginning slowly. **

**Please review, and I will try to update as much as possible. **


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: And so it begins.**

**Anything you recognize (plot, characters, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath, SiobhanPhelps, galyardt, and guest for the reviews.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

Someone inside the house started barking orders. It sounded like Yaxley. Someone else responded with more yelling. It seemed like no one could decide precisely what to do. There wasn't a message to go with the pain, because it was sent by a Death Eater. The others didn't know what Persephone knew. Harry Potter had been found, and the Dark Lord was on his way to wherever that was. The countdown to the upcoming battle had jumped forward to only minutes.

A wizard scrambled outside to collect her. "My Lady, we've gathered a unit for your protection."

She followed him. The group that had been assigned to her was composed of three wizards and a witch. She didn't know any of them by name, and didn't ask. The guards were probably a precaution thought up by the Dark Lord. He wanted her on the battlefield to keep the bloodshed going, and he needed to prevent any injuries to the only person who could keep his soldiers in good form. It was a logical choice, but she still loathed it.

"We wait for orders from the Dark Lord," she said. "Until then everyone will stay here."

It looked like Yaxley or Greyback was going to challenge her, but she had the highest authority in the room. They all knew she was his pet. Persephone bet that they felt sorry for her. She did.

The groups went back to their conversations. Some were cleaning their wands or talking about hexes. Others were holding knives and various weapons, obviously hoping for Muggle violence. There were a few werewolves besides Greyback in the room and they all looked toward her. A blonde-haired girl was among them, and the resemblance to her disguise was uncanny. The only difference was that the werewolf had one yellow eye. She glared.

If they were going into battle she was going to need more supplies than just her wand and some basic healing ingredients. She was going to need potions, poisons, antidotes, and more. The only place to get that would be at her house. Persephone turned toward her guard. "I need to return home to get supplies. I will return shortly."

"Shouldn't one of us go with you?"

"I go alone. That's an order."

They nodded. She walked out of the manor and onto the grounds. A quick pop later and she was in her backyard. The door opened without her touching it and closed behind her. She began opening cabinets and pulling bottles, vials, and ingredients out. They went into a small bag at her side that had an Undetectable Extension Charm placed on it. She pulled out the clear vial that Severus had given her and put it inside too.

In the back of her cupboard were a few of those joke boxes that Fred and George had made. She'd never used them, hadn't even thought of using them, but it seemed that they might make for a good weapon of some sort. If she gave the illness end of the capsule without also giving the treatment the sickness wouldn't stop. It would be a vicious sort of joke, but it could be useful. She grabbed three boxes of Puking Pastille and Nosebleed Nougat.

Double-checking that she had everything, Persephone touched all of the charms and protections she was wearing, and left the house, hoping she would return. She Apparated back to the Manor and was bombarded by her guard. "You're sure you have everything?"

"I have enough. Don't worry."

"My Lady?" Persephone turned to the woman who had spoken and met Narcissa Malfoy's eyes. The woman looked tired, less than her usual prim self, and she fidgeted. "If I may have a moment of your time…?"

"Follow me."

They walked toward a relatively secluded corner. Something was upsetting the elder witch, and it took her a few minutes to speak. "I know that I have no place to ask for a favor—after what my sister did—but I need your help."

Never in a million years could Persephone have imagined a Malfoy asking her for help. "What is it?"

"Draco will be on the battlefield…My only son…Could you—can you please watch over him? It's not that I don't trust him—I do—but a mother has a right to worry. He tries so hard. And he didn't have a choice in any of this. This is not the life I wanted for him."

The words struck Persephone. Would her own mother have done this? If her mother knew what she was doing, would that change anything? She didn't know. What she did know was that she would have protected Draco with or without his mother's asking. He was just as innocent as she. "I promise that I will. Draco will come home safely."

"Thank you, my Lady." Tears shone in the corner of her eyes. She gave a slight bow and left. Persephone gripped the wand in her hand. No one would die because of her. Especially not anyone she cared about.

There was a commotion as a wizard began screaming. Two Death Eaters held him back. "I don't want to fight! Let me go—I can't do this anymore!"

"You pledged yourself to the Dark Lord, Lewis, and that's a promise you're keeping," Yaxley said. "If you run away the punishment will be much worse than any noble death on the battlefield. Don't be a coward."

"I-I can't! My family! My daughters are at Hogwarts." He broke into sobs and slumped to the floors.

"If your daughters are wise they will leave or stay to fight on the Dark Lord's behalf. You wouldn't want to dishonor your family, would you? Your father was a much better man I recall. He wasn't afraid to die in the last War."

"My father was a fool!"

"Lewis, either you will fight or you will die here. Deserters have no place in the fray." Yaxley drew out his wand and pressed it to the man's temple. There was a soft whimper before the man crumpled completely to the floor. They let him go. Everyone looked away.

Persephone's eyes were drawn to a corner of the room. Two witches and two wizards stood side by side, both couples pale and withdrawn, and the witch with dark hair looked the most pained. Persy moved toward them. Lord and Lady Montague were standing near a portrait of a chimera, and Graham's father kept opening and closing his pocket watch. Persephone vaguely recalled him showing it to her once. It was enchanted to show the wellbeing of whoever was on it.

The Lord and Lady of the most noble House of Greene looked ill. Her parents had looked terrible at Christmas, but now they looked worse. Her mother had lost weight. Her father had lost some hair. They were holding hands, and it was the most affectionate she'd seen them be in years.

The group watched her approach and bowed when she was near enough.

"My Lady," Lucille Montague said. "It's an honor."

"Formalities are not required. How is Graham?"

"Much better now! He's talking in full sentences and has started reading again. His magic is slowly coming back. That's a blessing now more than ever." She looked ashamed of her treasonous words, but Persephone agreed. It was a good thing that Graham wasn't well enough to fight.

"That's good to hear. Thank you for joining us tonight."

"We promised to serve." Her mother's lips were tight.

"And you will be rewarded." Persephone pulled out her wand. "Give me your arms."

The four looked confused and fearful, but did as she said. Persy pressed the tip of her wand to each of their arms, weaving magic around their wrists. "If you're in trouble, call me to you. I will heal any wounds you may receive. I promise my protection."

"M-my Lady—thank you!" Lucille said. "We are honored."

Persephone nodded and walked away. It was the best she could do to protect her family. They'd ended up in this dilemma because of blood status, but that didn't mean that their blood needed to be spilled. She would grant them the same right given to the Inner Circle. They would be a priority.

There was a chill throughout the room as the Death Eaters felt a presence enter their minds. It was cold and slimy and Persephone immediately recognized the Dark Lord's voice. "My faithful ones, my dear ones, the time has come. Take up your wands and magic. Come to Hogwarts and help me destroy those who oppose the pure world that we are creating. Come to Hogwarts and end it all."

There were several loud pops as people began Apparating. Persephone's guard swarmed around her. They held onto each other as the squeezing pulled them out onto the fields. Death Eaters surrounded her on all sides. Snatchers and werewolves, giants and creatures of all kinds stood together. The castle loomed in the distance, the flames blazing, and Persephone wondered where Severus was. Was he still inside? Did the students know the danger that waited outside the iron gates?

Persephone was pushed up to the front. Bellatrix Lestrange was cackling already. The Malfoys looked like they might be ill. Yaxley smiled.

The Dark Lord stood at the front, Nagini on his shoulders, and Persephone knew that the idea of zero fatalities was gone. Tonight there would be murder. Tonight there would be blood.

**A/N:**

**1. In the movie Draco arrives with his parents and finds Crabbe and Goyle. In the book he's at Hogwarts. **

**2. I wanted Persephone to interact with as much people as possible in these finals moments. Hence the scenes with Narcissa, Bellatrix, her parents, Severus, Fred, Voldemort, Lord and Lady Montague, and Greyback.**

**3. If you're interested (and let me know via message or review) I'm thinking of providing an outside source to answer any questions you've had about this fanfiction. Whether it's a writing choice, plot choice, character question, or anything you want to know about Know the Perils I'm happy to answer it.**

**Please review before the madness begins.**


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N:**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, writing, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath and SiobhanPhelps for the reviews.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-one<strong>

The sky was dark and scattered with stars. It would have been a beautiful night if not for the current situation. Persephone drew her cloak around her shoulders and sent one last prayer for safety.

She tried to think positively. Fred would be safe. The Dark Lord would die. Harry Potter would win. Everyone would be happy.

The castle looked lifeless. There wasn't a sign of a student or creature on the outside. The only thing Persephone could see were stone statues around the boundaries. Some were soldiers or knights. Others were animals like lions and bears. They'd been around the castle when she'd attended, but she'd never imagined that their true purpose was to protect the school. Hogwarts was full of surprises.

There was a shimmering cloak over the entire school. It appeared that the witches and wizards of the Light had taken initiative. It was almost invisible in the night, but it twinkled here and there. Persephone was sure that the Dark Lord was aware of it.

He lifted the wand of Albus Dumbledore to his temple. There was the usual feeling of being dipped into a vat of ocean water as he began to speak. This time she knew he wasn't just talking to the Death Eaters; he was talking to everyone inside of the castle.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood.

"Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

The voice faded away from her consciousness. There wasn't long until midnight. That didn't give them much time to turn over Harry.

There was a rotten selfish part of Persephone that wished someone would. Then Harry would die and countless lives could be saved. But that wasn't the endgame. Harry needed to win. He had to, or that happy future she wanted wouldn't be even a possibility.

None of the Death Eaters seemed quite sure of what to do. They had to wait, and they'd been waiting all night. Some of the more bloodthirsty were inching closer to the boundary. None of them wanted to break the Dark Lord's promise, but some of them probably thought about it. Death Eaters were a crazy lot, and Persephone would be glad when this was over and they all were dead or sent to Azkaban.

Sure, there were a few she wanted to keep out of the dank and horrible prison, but for the most part they all deserved to be in there. Genocide for the sake of purity wasn't a thing that a person should want, and they were all blind fools to follow the Dark Lord to his 'perfect' world. She'd fallen for his guise long ago, but now she knew the truth. It was what drove her to betray him in the ways she did.

The Dark Lord turned to her. "My Lady, I have orders for you."

"Yes, Master?"

"Not too long ago, I branded my most faithful with your blood. I promised them to you, and you to them. The time has come to fulfill that promise. Their blood will call you. You will heal them. You will move onto the next injury. When you are weak then you have failed. Prove to me that I chose wisely."

"I will."

"Your guard will be at your side. If you are separated or they die you will be on your own. This is why I have trained you in combat. Protect yourself, keep us safe, and do not betray me," he said. He cupped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Nagini started slithering onto her shoulders. She felt the Dark Lord probing into her mind, looking for a desire to stab him in the back, but she diverted him into other memories and feelings of healing. She would protect them. She would follow her orders.

The waiting was taking too long for some. She saw a group of Death Eaters head of toward the Quidditch Pitch. It wasn't on the grounds and probably wasn't protected. Her mind flitted to memories of watching Draco and Graham play. This was Hogwarts, this was her home, and it was going to be destroyed.

"Do not worry," the Dark Lord said, "Those who see the Dark will be spared. Self-preservation is a strong trait in many a witch and wizard. I trust that we will not fail. Before the dawn breaks, Potter will be mine."

Persephone nodded and moved away. She saw Bellatrix Lestrange glaring from her left. The witch was twirling her wand through her fingers, red sparks igniting at the tip. She'd have to watch her back, just as Bellatrix had warned.

There were people in the courtyard now. She could see the small shapes as wands were raised and spells were cast. Lights went up in the towers. A giant form entered from the forest and Persephone wondered what in Merlin's name it was.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "They never learn….Such a pity."

A hush fell over the Death Eaters. Persephone could feel it coming. She could feel the seconds tick by. She gripped her wand. Bellatrix raised hers. The Dark Lord smiled. "Begin."

Hundreds of spells and hexes flew at Hogwarts. They lit up the night sky as they burst from wands. They looked like shooting stars. Persephone kept her wand at her side. She wouldn't help him destroy Hogwarts. She wasn't going to waste her magic getting through the barrier. She was going to preserve it for saving lives.

The orbs hit the barrier and a loud boom echoed throughout the grounds. Tiny cracks appeared in the shield, but it wasn't enough for it to fall. They shot off more spells and more hexes, battering at the protections so carefully made. They kept it up. Every other witch and wizard in their group was sending everything at the barrier. Only the Dark Lord and Persephone kept their wands down.

The Death Eaters kept up their barrage. More cracks appeared, but the barrier did not fall. Persy felt strangely proud knowing that the Order had made something so strong. It appeared, however, that the Dark Lord was growing impatient. He held up his wand and sent a powerful stream of magic. It hit the dome straight on, pieces shattering off into the air, and he did not stop. The cracks grew, and then the protection around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began to fall.

It looked like it was going down in flames. Little shards and sheets drifted down to the ground or were caught up in the wind. The Death Eaters began to move forward. Some ran, but most seemed reluctant to go into battle. Most weren't there by choice.

There was a loud boom from the other side of the castle and Persephone could see the bridge collapsing. It appeared that the Order had detonated it. Small forms plummeted into the ravine and she cringed, hoping that no one she cared for was with them.

The ground trembled as the Dark Lord's foot soldiers stormed the castle. Ogres and giants, witches and wizards, creatures of all sorts rushed for it with heedless abandon. Persephone stayed at the Dark Lord's side. The stone guardians came to life and began fighting. Vines burst from the ground and tangled around a giant's feet. Windows broke from jinxes and curses. Bodies fell.

Something began falling over the walls, and shrill screams echoed in the night air. Persephone remembered that sound from lessons in the greenhouses. They were throwing mandrakes. She stifled a laugh. Numerous other plants and things fell over the walls. Some tangled around Death Eater necks, some tripped and ground them, and others simply slowed them down.

Owls flew out into the sky and began to drop things onto the Dark army. The Dark Lord didn't seemed deterred by how prepared the Order was or the fact that Potter wasn't already in his hands. The pieces at play didn't matter to him. They were all pawns and he was king.

Curses and spells blew up the courtyard. She saw rubble and fire everywhere. Archways and gargoyles, beautiful architecture fell, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Apparition wasn't possible on Hogwart's grounds, and she could see people running around, either trying to escape the madness or making straight for it.

Shots of green and red burst through the darkness. Dust flew up into the air and made it hard to see what was going on. It was early on in the battle, and she didn't feel the pull to heal anyone yet. It was too dangerous for her to enter. Her guard waited patiently a little below.

The Dark Lord spoke. "You are needed on the battlefield, my Lady."

She nodded and began moving.

Her guard surrounded her, keeping tight to her sides as she made her way over the damage. She could see several dead foot soldiers who hadn't made it to the castle. There was debris everywhere. Her guardians began hexing anything that came near them: statues, vines, witches, wizards. They made it into the courtyard and Persephone began to feel the pull.

She hadn't known what to expect. The Dark Lord had promised that she'd feel something that would take her to the injured, but she hadn't known it would be _this_. She felt their pain. She felt their agony. Every inch of her body cried out to them and she started running toward the source.

Lucille Montague had some shrapnel from a window buried in her stomach. The blood was pouring around her. Persephone grabbed her wand and pulled out the glass with magic. She gave the woman a potion to help slow the bleeding. Then she closed the wounds and moved on.

Her husband was feet away. Stones from the castle had fallen and crushed his legs. There wasn't much she could do. Her mind floated away. The only thing she had to think of was the task at hand. Magical amputation was a high level spell, and she hadn't had any practice. He was bleeding out and losing consciousness.

Persephone's guard was firing off spells around her. She ignored them and moved the stones. Then she used a Cutting Hex to remove his legs at the thigh. She stopped the blood flow and began knitting the flesh back together. The nerves and tendons healed. The wound closed. Lord Montague passed out and Persephone moved him toward his wife.

"You need to watch over him." She handed the woman a vial of pain-reliever and kept going.

It seemed that every few feet there was another body. Some were missing limbs already, and some needed to be amputated. There was shrapnel everywhere. The knees of Persephone's jeans were already cut open and scraped from the cobblestones.

There was a girl in Hufflepuff robes with her brains spilled out. Nothing she could do.

One of her guard took a hex and fell. She turned to heal him, but the damage had been done. The only thing she could do was heal the area around his eyes and move him out of the way. A blind guard was useless.

The remaining three kept tight to her as she moved into the castle. There were bodies everywhere. She kept expecting to see someone she knew, someone she cared about, but she didn't. They were safe. The healer in her protested to ignoring the Order members and students strewn about the floor. It appeared that most of the injuries weren't serious, but it didn't matter.

There were some students clutching various parts of their bodies and Persephone saw the bites. Greyback was Marking people, and his pack was doing the same. Her stomach heaved, but she kept moving.

The castle was collapsing. Someone had set the paintings on fire and she could hear their screams. Stone, timber, and glass scattered all over the floor. Death Eaters flew around on brooms and cast hexes at the towers. Hogwarts was falling all around her.

She could hear screams and crying. There were giant spiders crawling over the debris. She didn't know where they'd come from, but they didn't seem to have a side. They were eating whatever was dead, whether it was an Order member or a Death Eater.

Ghosts burst from the wall and attacked. Some were on horseback, others on foot, and they rushed at the Death Eaters. Another one of her guard fell. She kept moving.

There was a Death Eater on the ground not far from her. She avoided the hexes and curses aimed in her direction and knelt beside him. There was a large gash on his forehead that healed quickly, but a rib had punctured his lung. She fed him some potion and charmed it back into place.

There was a commotion as a duel entered the hall. Three Death Eaters in robes and masks were sending spells at two red-haired men. Persephone instantly recognized Fred and resisted the urge to run to him.

Three other figures burst into the corridor. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley began helping the other two to fight off the Death Eaters. One of the Death Eater's hoods fell and Persephone recognized Pius Thicknesse.

"Hello, Minister!" the other Weasley said as he sent a jinx at the man. Thicknesse dropped his wand and clawed at his robes. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred said. The Death Eater he was battling fell under three Separate Stunning spells. Thicknesse fell to the ground, apparently transforming into something with quills. Fred looked at his brother and grinned.

"You actually _are _joking, Perce….I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"

The air exploded. Persephone felt shrapnel embed itself in her cloak and exposed legs. The two remaining guards fell. A horrible ringing echoed in her ears. The world spun around and tilted. She concentrated on healing her leg. The damage wasn't serious.

A cold breeze drifted through the castle. The wall had been blown apart. Persephone's gaze finally focused. Her eyes moved back to Fred.

He was on the ground. All she could see was red. It drifted from his forehead. It stained his shirt. It sank into the cobblestones.

Persephone screamed. It tore through her insides. It ripped up her throat. Nothing hurt more than this.

Nothing.

"No—no—no!" she shouted. "No! Fred! No!"

They were shaking him, and kneeling beside him, and she could see his eyes staring without seeing, and the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N:**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, writing, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath, galyardt, and SiobhanPhelps for the reviews.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-two<strong>

The world had ended, so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms? Persephone's mind was in a free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred could not be dead, the evidence of all of her senses must be lying—

A body fell down and cracked on the cobblestones. Spells flew toward the Golden Trio and hit the wall behind them. Persephone was safe in the shadows.

"Get down!" Harry said. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her up, but the older Weasley brother lay across Fred and protected him from further harm. "Percy, come on, we've got to move!"

"Percy!"

There were tear tracks on their faces. There were still tears on hers. It seemed like they would never stop.

"Percy, you can't do anything for him! We're going to—"

Hermione screamed as a giant spider crawled through the hole in the wall. Ron and Harry shot the spider back, but Persephone could hear the gentle sound of spiders crawling up the castle wall. Stunning Spells were flying everywhere, and the spiders fell back. Hexes flew at Harry and just missed him.

Persephone stayed where she was.

"Let's move, NOW!"

Harry Potter picked her fiancé's body with the help of the other Weasley. They dragged him into a niche for a suit of armor and left.

Persephone crawled. Spells flickered over her head. Her guard was gone. A Stunning Spell hit her cloak and bounced off. She covered herself in a Disillusionment Spell and vanished from sight.

Her hands reached out to Fred. His body was already cooling.

"Fred? Fred, don't leave me. Listen to my voice—everything is going to be just fine."

She started weaving Healing charms around him, the strongest she knew. Every bone, every cut, every scrape started to close up and fix. It took only minutes to finish. He looked as good as new. The only sign of the explosion was the drying blood on his body.

He didn't move.

She reached into her bag and pulled out every potion she could think of.

Essence of Dittany.

Blood-Replenishing Potion.

Angel's Trumpet Draught.

Invigoration Draught.

Wiggenweld Potion.

Nothing worked.

He didn't move.

"Fred?"

There was another loud explosion nearby. Spiders crawled over the floors. She Stunned as many as she could. There was a distant pain in her arm—someone was calling to her—but she ignored it. Fred was more important.

She pulled one last potion from her bag and uncorked it. The liquid was cool down her throat and gave clarity to her distraught mind. A Calming Draught was what she needed. It would help her figure out the best way to keep him safe.

Persephone pulled Fred's body up and began dragging him through the corridors and halls. Spells bounced off of her green cloak. Hexes burned up before they touched her. She Stunned as many people as possible and kept moving.

The Hospital Wing lay untouched. No one was inside and she gasped with the final effort of putting Fred on top of one of the beds. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Fred? Please wake up."

She rooted around for his wrist and held it with her fingers. Nothing. He didn't have a pulse.

"You can't—you can't leave me…

You promised—you said we were going to live forever.

You can't die!"

A mirror broke nearby. The pots and pans rattled. Another tear slid down her face.

Horrible pain shot through her arm. One of the Inner Circle was injured.

And then it was all too much…

Persephone Greene picked up her wand. She bent down and pressed one last kiss to Fred Weasley's lips. And then she went into battle.

She didn't stop to heal the Death Eaters she passed. The ground rumbled at her feet. Everything was clear—so clear—as she made her way to the Death Eater calling for her. Thorfinn Rowle was bleeding all over the cobblestones. He had a long cut down his robes, but he'd manage to find a relatively safe place among the rubble.

"M-my Lady," he said. There were flecks of blood around his mouth. The damage was internal.

"Stay still."

She began healing all of his wounds. The skin knit back to a healthy pink. The gash on his cheek looked good as new. The broken arm was set back in place. The organs healed. He looked at her in awe.

"T-thank you!"

She pulled out a Nosebleed Nougat and handed it to him. "This will help restore your magic."

He took the pill.

"There may be some side effects, but they'll go away."

She walked away. The Dark Lord wanted her to heal his followers. He hadn't demanded quality. It was a Healer's job to do the best magic possible, but her intentions weren't for the best.

_"Persephone, what is the basis of all magic?" Madam Pomfrey asked._

_ "Intention."_

_ "Precisely. It is what gives power to the Unforgiveable spells. And…it is what gives power to our healing."_

_ "I don't understand."_

_ "An Unforgiveable is cast with the intention of harm. Healing requires good intention. The strongest magic has the best intentions. If you heal someone without wanting the best, your magic will suffer."_

_ "So if I heal with bad intentions…the spells won't work right?"_

_ "They won't last long. Your work will be undone."_

Thorfinn Rowle had a few minutes left before his wounds reopened and the Nosebleed Nougat began working. Persephone felt nothing.

She saw blonde hair and Slytherin robes in the corridor. Persephone stopped and bent down to take a look at Draco's injuries. Nothing seemed too serious. There were a few burns and scrapes on his arms and legs and a nasty-looking bruise forming on his face, but otherwise he was well.

"My Lady…?"

"Sit." She applied some paste to his burns and they began to heal. The scrapes took only a wave of her wand. She left the bruise. Persephone had a feeling he'd deserved it. "Draco, I promised your mother I'd protect you. I have to break that promise."

"Why?" he asked.

"Things have changed. Go to the Great Hall and stay out of this battle. You shouldn't be here."

"My mother isn't in charge of me!"

"I know that, but she's sacrificed a lot to keep you safe. The least you can do to repay her is stay alive."

She left.

There were duelers everywhere. Spells were flying through the air and being returned at a rapid pace. The cloak protected her. She could feel the Dark Lord through her necklace; it burned and tightened around her neck. He didn't know of her betrayal, but he wasn't happy. She wanted him to be less than happy; she wanted him dead.

Yaxley was battling with Professor Flitwick. A boy in an ugly looking sweater was throwing Venomous Tentacula at Death Eaters and doing a lot of damage. Students were running around and trying to carry the wounded out of the way. In a state of almost absolute calm, Persephone walked through the battle. Nothing hurt her. She couldn't feel pain anymore.

The Slytherin hourglass had shattered, and green gems lay on the floor. Persephone moved through them and stopped at a body on the floor. She recognized the Gryffindor girl named Lavender Brown, and she recognized the hideous bite on her shoulder. A few feet below Greyback lay next to shards of glass. The girl was stirring feebly. Persephone finally spotted Madam Pomfrey a few yards away. Using her wand as a baton, she summoned a small flag and placed it next to the girl. Hopefully Poppy would get to her in time.

She moved to Greyback. He was unconscious and a little blood was leaking from small lacerations on his forehead.

He was helpless.

She could kill him.

Why should he be alive when Fred wasn't?

That wasn't fair.

Persephone felt power welling up inside. She had the intention. She could kill him.

It would be easy.

Her wand was in her hand, but she didn't cast the spell. Instead, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small vial. It was clear and odorless. She yanked open his mouth and poured. He swallowed.

It was a small, concentrated remainder of what she'd used to kill Bathilda. It wouldn't kill him anytime soon, but in the span of a few hours he would be dead. And, maybe, so would she.

There were more spiders moving across the courtyard. She Stunned and cursed as many as possible as she made her way toward the edge of Hogwarts. A giant and another smaller giant were fighting. Debris rained around them. She sidestepped a large pillar and kept moving.

She didn't know where she was going or where she was being called, but it wasn't near Hogwarts.

A great cold crept around her. She looked up and saw at least twenty Dementors gliding through the sky. How could she have a happy thought? Nothing would ever be right again.

She had to think of something. Persephone imagined the Dark Lord turning into dust and blowing through the wind. Every Death Eater and dark creature dead. Harry Potter victorious.

The falcon flew from her wand and attacked the Dementors. It pecked at their hoods and swooped around her and she moved through the cold and into the night.

She was off the grounds, back among the remnants of the beginnings of battle. Her feet carried her past bodies and debris and into the forest. It was a short walk through the dark. She could feel distant callings for healing, but they were ignored. Their pain was minimal compared to hers.

It seemed like only minutes later she was on a path out of Hogsmeade and to an outcropping. She didn't understand where this foreboding feeling was leading her. There was a small house in the distance. Nearly all of the windows and doors were boarded up except for one. Persephone Disillusioned herself again and crept toward the building. The door opened without her touching it and allowed her access.

There was dust on nearly all of the furniture. It smelled old and decrepit. Persephone had never imagined ever wanting to go into the Shrieking Shack—she'd heard so many stories about it—but her feet led her inside and the door closed behind her. The only furniture in the room was a chair with a broken leg.

She heard voices up ahead and went toward them. There was the high, cold voice of the Dark Lord, and the familiar deep timbre of Severus'. A wave of fear hit her so suddenly it made her knees weak. She moved forward and peeked through the open doorway.

The room was dim, but she could see the two figures of her masters. Nagini was in a starry sphere which floated in midair. The Dark Lord was at the table, his fingers clutching the wand he'd stolen. Severus was a few feet from her, near a wall and some crates.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord—"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Severus said as he raised his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," the Dark Lord said. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

The Dark Lord swiped the air with the wand, and for a moment nothing happened. Then Nagini's cage rolled through the air and engulfed Severus from the shoulders up. The Dark Lord hissed something in Parseltongue.

Persephone wanted to scream as Severus cried out. She bit the corner of her cheek until it bled. Her feet stayed even though she wanted to rush to him, wanted to save him, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck again and again, as he fell to the ground, as he crumbled before her very eyes.

"I regret it," the Dark Lord said.

He turned away. With a flick of his wand, Nagini's bubble drifted off of Severus, who fell sideways onto the floor as blood gushed from his neck. Persephone had to step to the side as the Dark Lord swept past her and into the dark night.

Severus trembled on the floor and Persephone stepped forward to help, almost dropping her Disillusionment. There was a fierce whisper of, "Harry!" as a crate drifted to the side and the Boy Who Lived suddenly appeared in the room. Harry bent over Severus, who pulled him close.

He spoke, but it came out in a horrible gurgle. "Take…it….Take…it…."

Something a silvery blue leaked from his mouth, ears, and eyes, and Hermione Granger handed a flask to Harry to catch the memories. Persephone recognized them from her many removals and wondered what would be so important that Potter had to have it. The flask filled up. Severus' grip slackened.

"Look…at…me…."

They looked at each other for a moment. Persephone felt that she was intruding on something more than she knew, but then Severus' hand thudded to the floor and he stopped moving.


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N:**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath, SiobhanPhelps, and galyardt for the reviews.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-three<strong>

Persephone Greene watched as Harry stayed at Severus' side until the cold voice of the Dark Lord spoke. Potter jumped up, obviously thinking that his enemy was in the room with them. She could understand why. The voice echoed in the room and Persephone knew that he was talking to everyone. Death Eaters, students, Order members, Hogsmeade residents could hear him. Everyone would listen to him.

"You have fought," he said, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Ron and Hermione shook their heads and looked to their leader.

"Don't listen to him," Ron said.

"It'll be all right," Hermione said. "Let's—let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan—"

The two went back into the hole. Harry grabbed some kind of cloak off of the ground and followed his friends. The second he was gone, Persephone dropped the illusion and rushed to Severus' side.

"Severus, can you hear me?"

Harry Potter wasn't a healer. His friends weren't either. She reached into her bag and grabbed the other vial of Essence of Dittany and spread it on his wound. It was a horrible sight, and blood stained her fingers as she worked. She could feel the Dark Lord calling for her, but she ignored him. He'd done this to Severus. She cleaned the wound and watched as the Dittany healed it up. There were several spells she could use to do the rest of the healing. She decided that the spell he'd taught her would work best.

"_Vulnera sanentur. Vulnera sanentur. Vulnera sanentur._" She repeated the spell several times until the wound was completely closed up and she could feel Severus waking up again.

His eyes opened full of surprise. The dark orbs met her green and he reached up a hand to trace her face. "Persephone…?"

"I'm here, Severus. I healed your wounds. You're going to be okay."

"No," he said, coughing. "That was not in the plan."

"What plan? You shouldn't strain yourself. I don't know how much damage Nagini did."

Severus winced in pain and Persephone quickly scanned him with her magic. Venom—thick, coarse, and dangerous—rushed through her veins. She could feel his heartbeat accelerate. Nagini's venom had to be manually removed. Persephone held onto her wand and prepared to cut a small incision to remove the poison from. Severus' hand stopped her.

"What are you doing? I have to get the venom out."

"There…is…no…need," he said. "I…want to…die…"

"You can't mean that! Please, I can heal you."

Silvery blue tears streamed from his eyes again. These were meant for her. Persephone summoned a vial from her bag and collected them. There weren't as many as Harry's, but that didn't matter. What mattered was… "Severus, I can't just sit by and let you die."

"It's…better this way." He coughed again. His pulse raced faster. His heart would go into cardiac arrest any moment. "You were…my best student."

His heart stopped. It gave a few last beats and then quit completely.

Persephone felt useless.

She hadn't been able to save Fred.

She hadn't been able to save Severus.

What kind of healer was she?

"Maybe I'm not," she said. Persephone grabbed the vial of memories and went into the same tunnel Harry Potter had used. She didn't know where it led, but it had to be trustworthy.

She ignored the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes.

When she came out of the other side she was on the castle grounds near the Whomping Willow. It swayed gently in the breeze, for now, and she ran past the dangerous branches and up into the castle. The Death Eaters were gone, off in the Forbidden Forest with the Dark Lord she assumed, and no one was paying attention to her. She needed to see these all important memories. She needed to know what Severus wanted her to see.

Persephone made her way into the dungeons and stopped in front of Severus' chambers. They were password protected, like nearly everything in the castle, and she didn't know what the password was. It was futile. She couldn't think of anything. Her mind raced through potions and spells, things that he would like or would think clever, and came up with nothing.

She didn't know him as well as she thought.

Struggling to remember anything of consequence, Persephone smelled something wafting from the potion's classroom. It seemed stupid that a student or professor would leave something unattended during a battle. The door opened up with a loud creak.

The benches and tables were overturned. Stools broken and cauldrons leaking onto the floor. The damage from the higher floors had resonated down to here. She found the offending potion, and turned off the flame. The room was quiet.

No one was with her.

The only thing she could smell besides the residue of whatever had burnt were freshly-cut lilies on the professor's desk. Severus hadn't been teaching potions this term or last, but she remembered his fondness for the flower. It had gone beyond favoritism.

Persephone ran back into the hallway and stepped in front of the door. "Lilies."

Nothing happened.

"Calla lilies?"

"Lily."

The lock clicked and the door opened. She went into his office and dug through the various papers and vials until she found the small pewter basic that was Severus Snape's pensieve.

Persephone grasped the memories he'd given her, and poured them inside. They shivered as she dipped her head down and into the bowl.

She landed in the Great Hall. The rubble was gone, the House banners were flying, and the tables were full of students. She stood behind Severus and Professor Sprout. Severus looked years younger, happier even, and she wanted to reach out and touch him. Her hand drifted through his shoulder.

A group of first-years stood below. Professor McGonagall was calling them forward to sit under the Sorting Hat. "Greene, Persephone!"

A small dark-haired girl with bright green eyes went up to the Hat. She sat down and waited as it rested on top of her head.

"Greene, is it? Another Slytherin for you, Severus," Professor Sprout said.

"Hmph."

The Hat spoke. "Hufflepuff!"

"Well, isn't that a surprise! I guess she's mine then."

Severus watched as she walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. "How unusual…"

The scene drifted away. Now she was in the Headmaster's Office. She recognized Professor Sprout, Severus, Professor Dumbledore, and her parents. Her father's face was a bright red she'd rarely seen. "The Greene family has been in Slytherin for generations! Surely something can be done about this _mistake._ Snape, you can let her into the House, right?"

"That is the Hat's decision, and not mine," he said.

"But why Hufflepuff?" Persy's mother asked. "Why not Ravenclaw or even…Gryffindor?"

"That is an excellent question," Professor Dumbledore said. "Why don't we ask him?"

The Hat was resting on the Headmaster's desk and the brim opened. "Persephone Greene belongs in Hufflepuff."

"Are you saying that my daughter isn't smart enough? Or brave enough? Or pure enough? Why isn't she good enough for the other Houses?"

"The real question," the Hat said, "is why aren't those Houses good enough for _her_?"

"That doesn't answer the question at all!"

"I don't think that Pomona is complaining," Professor Dumbledore said. "So far she says that Miss Greene is an excellent pupil, a very studious girl."

"That Hat has made mistakes before! This is one of them," her father said.

"There has been no such mistake. The matter of Persephone Greene's placement is closed. She is a Hufflepuff."

The scene faded. The next one rose up, and they were still in the Headmaster's office. Her parents and Professor Sprout were gone. Instead, Madam Pomfrey was there. "Albus, the girl's only a second year!"

"She's followed protocol as far as you've told me."

"But an informal apprenticeship at that age is highly unusual."

"Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "How is her progress in Potions?"

"Above average. She is a hard worker."

"Do you think that Poppy should allow the girl to learn from her?"

"I cannot see the harm in doing so."

The scene vanished. For a moment it was just blank and she could hear words being spoken.

"She's applied for a formal apprenticeship. The girl does have a knack for healing, but I'm worried that she may not be psychologically ready for the field work."

"Why?"

"Being a field Healer is sometimes worse than being at hospital. It is a Healer's duty to help those injured without prejudice and ill will. If Harry Potter is right and You-Know-Who has returned then she'll be forced to pick a side. I'd hate to see such talent fall into the wrong hands. Her family you know…"

She was in the potion's dungeons at her detention with Severus.

"Bezoar, standard ingredient, unicorn horn, and mistletoe berries are the common ingredients. However, this version includes Honey water, mint sprigs, stewed mandrake, and essence of lavender."

"Your detention is finished."

"Professor?"

"What is it, Miss Greene?"

"Why did you test me instead of having me clean or sort things?"

"You do not need to know that information. I do not need to explain myself to a student," he said. "Go."

Blackness for a few seconds. She was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The Dark Lord was there, his disguise as Professor Riddle still holding up, as he spoke to Severus. "I want to take Persephone Greene on as an apprentice. I'm aware that she already has one with Madam Pomfrey, but I believe that it would benefit the future of healing magic if she studied under both of us as well."

"I understand your logic, Riddle," Severus said, "but why Greene? Why not Hermione Granger? If anyone, and I'm loathe to say this, has the potential to change anything it is her. Her work with the Time Turner last term was admirable, she's adept at nearly every subject, and she is also friends with Potter. She would be the better choice."

"I want Greene. End of discussion. Do you agree?"

"I will propose the idea to her and she what she says."

"She will say yes," Professor Riddle said. "She has to."

Then there she was making her first original healing potion. She passed out and Professors Riddle and Snape looked down at her.

"What does the Dark Lord want with this girl?"

"I'm not sure," Professor Riddle said. "He's an enigma even to me."

Her body stirred.

"She'll be fine now. Most of the potion has been flushed out," Severus said.

"Too much peppermint. She'll know better next time."

"She'd better. We can't afford screw-ups this time around, Severus. Or we'll lose another one, and I can't afford that."

"Neither can I. If He finds out about this…test round, if you will…. He will be most displeased."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Professor Riddle said. "Our master works in mysterious ways."

Persephone wanted to punch the snake in the face, but the scene vanished before she got the satisfaction. She was back in the Headmaster's office again, this time just with Professor Dumbledore and Severus.

"Can you remember exactly what she said?" the Headmaster said.

"The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord shall face a choice, born to those whom he trusts most, born to power yet he knows not what true power is, defiance will lead to the vanquishing of the Dark Lord, obedience will lead to the end of the Chosen One's power…"

"And she believes that it's about Draco Malfoy?"

"She seems certain of it. She found an orb in the Department of Mysteries with his initials."

"It appears that Miss Greene is a larger player in this game than I imagined. I suspect that Draco will be tested in some way after his father's failure in the Ministry."

"And she knows that Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore said.

"He would have been able to keep up the ruse if he hadn't been interrupted. The potion she made… It would have made it possible."

"I had suspected, of course, and perhaps I am a fool for not acting on it, Severus. But Tom was my student a long time ago, and I had hoped that he was changed. I was wrong. Grindelwald was just a pawn to him as well."

"What should we do?"

"Voldemort thinks that the girl belongs to him. We should keep it that way."

"But Albus—"

"Harry must fight this battle from the outside, but this girl can be of aid to us from the inside."

"You already have me."

"He doesn't trust you. Voldemort believes that this girl is weak and easy to manipulate. If we give her a reason to fight, if we can get her to help us without knowing it then it will be of greater value."

"What if she's discovered?"

"Then she will die."

"How can you be so callous?" Severus said. "She isn't just a means to a greater good!"

"Aren't we all?" Professor Dumbledore said.

The scene blurred and reappeared, the same two players in their spots. Professor Dumbledore's hand was black as night and Professor Snape looked slightly ill.

"And she's helping Draco with his plan?"

"Yes."

"Remember, Severus, you must be the one to kill me. If the prophecy Miss Greene heard is true than it cannot be Draco."

…Black…

"I believe that she's having a relationship with one of the Weasleys. One of the twins…"

…Black…

She was walking with Severus as Draco bled all over the floor.

…Black…

Professor Dumbledore was hit in the chest by a green light and fell off of the tower.

…Black…

Severus was enchanting the bracelet and brooch to protect her. Professor Dumbledore's portrait looked on and sighed.

…Black…

He was holding her as she babbled about Bathilda Bagshot. There was worry in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before.

…Black…

Severus watched as Fred Disapparated from her backyard before knocking at the door.

…Black…

He stood over her as she healed from Bellatrix's torture.

…Black…

He watched as she became ill from the potion, and knew that she must be pregnant.

…Black…

He watched as she made her way through the battlefield.

…Black…

He watched as she feebly tried to revive Fred.

…Black…

He knew she was in the room when Nagini attacked.

…Black…

He watched over her until the very end.

Persephone pulled herself out of the pensieve and looked down at the swirling memories. Severus had protected her when no one was on her side. He protected her from Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, and kept her secrets safe.

A tear slid down her cheek.

And now the one man who could understand what she was going through was gone.


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N:**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath, SiobhanPhelps, and galyardt for the reviews.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-four<strong>

Persephone Greene adjusted her cloak and her protections. She braided her hair by hand with focus. A wet cloth scraped across her face and washed away the dirt and blood. Her hands didn't shake as she picked up her wand and left the potion master's study.

There was a cold determination in her step.

The hour the Dark Lord had given was ticking away. She wondered what choice Harry had made. She knew hers.

The steps up to the main floor slid under her feet unnoticed. She Disillusioned her body when she heard steps down the corridor. An older boy she vaguely recognized from her years at Hogwarts was carrying a small, fragile-looking body. The boy couldn't be older than fifteen or sixteen—underage to fight in a battle this fierce—and he was dead.

This had to end before anyone else died.

Persephone checked her reserves. Most of her healing potions were gone or dangerously low. The poisons were in good supply. The Nosebleed Nougats and Puking Pastilles were plentiful. She could do damage.

She could hear people in the Great Hall, but for the most part it was quiet. They were taking care of their own, and now she had to do the same. They were calling her to them. Their pain was small, but numerous. They didn't want to show weakness, but they needed her.

The walk into the Forbidden Forest seemed short. The gnarled trees reached out to her and she walked into them, the darkness taking her in its grasp. Dementors swirled in the air above her and with a simple image—_Fred saying he loved her for the first time_—her Patronus flew out and guided her through the black.

She'd never been in the Forest before. It was off-limits and Persephone, ever the good girl, had never thought to enter its depths. Of course the Dark Lord would find comfort in it. The ground under her feet was soft and wet; her trainers squished into the damp earth as she walked. The falcon was so bright that she didn't need to light her wand to see. It was just one foot in front of another, on and on, until she reached a clearing.

Death Eaters, masked and unmasked, lounged about and waited for Harry Potter. There was a large fire in the middle of the circle, and she could see two giants on the outskirts of the group. The groundskeeper Hagrid was tied to a tree, and she looked away. She could see the Dark Lord speaking to himself in whispers as he held the Elder Wand in almost-prayer. Persephone ignored him and began to make her way through the crowd. They bowed and begged for her healing.

She stopped and healed the visible damage. She barely touched the punctured lungs and internal bleeding. The vials of poisons were served up to the Dark soldiers. It would take a few hours for the effects to begin, but that was all she needed. The Nosebleed Nougats and Puking Pastilles were given with promises of magic replenishing, but with "side effects."

Persephone barely noticed as she started work on her parents. Her father had a long gash in his arm, and her mother was touching at a spider bite. She healed and bandaged the gash before given her mother a dose of Common Antidote and moving on. She didn't see the Montagues in the crowd, and hoped that they were alright.

By the time she arrived at the Inner Circle, the hour was almost up. Rowle was still alive, as was Greyback, but she knew that their hours were numbered. She didn't see Draco among them, but his mother and father were there. Lucius Malfoy had a dark bruise forming on his abdomen and she healed the internal damage caused by something falling on top of him. Narcissa seemed fine, but her eyes begged Persephone for information on her son.

"I do not know," she said.

The woman nodded and something seemed to click in her head.

The majority of the Inner Circle was taken care of, with the exception of the ever-insane Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman kept throwing searching looks at the Dark Lord. It looked like she was unharmed, but Persephone still had to check on her.

The closer she got to the older witch, the more unease she felt. The moment she stepped within a yard of the pair, Bellatrix looked up at her with a glare so fierce that Persephone's breath hitched. Still, she composed herself and, with forced nonchalance asked, "May I see to any wounds you may have?"

A wide grin split the woman's face and she nodded enthusiastically. "Of course you may, _my Lady. _But I'm afraid that my injury isn't suitable for such company—if you understand?"

Persephone wasn't sure why Bellatrix was being modest now of all times. "We can go a little further away if you would prefer."

"Oh, I would."

The two witches walked past the group and back into the dark. Without her Patronus to guide her, Persephone's feet tangled in the roots and tripped on stones. Bellatrix seemed to skip over every obstacle with glee. They were further into the forest than Persephone had expected them to go, but who was she to complain?

The dark witch smiled and went to untie the sash around her waist. Persephone heard a branch snap in the distance and looked away.

Bellatrix struck.

There was pain. A flash of silver in the scattered moonlight. Wet coldness on her shoulder.

"Pity. I missed." She held a dagger in her hand and smiled. "Let's try again, shall we?"

She jumped toward Persephone. The two tumbled in a heap on the ground and it was all Persephone could do to keep the knife away from her face and throat. She didn't want to die this way. Bellatrix's grasp on the dagger shifted and she aimed it for her stomach.

There was a horrible moment of fear—_the baby!_—before she brought her arm up and punched Bellatrix Lestrange in the face. The knife dropped to the ground as the witch clutched her copiously bleeding nose. It looked slightly broken.

"You think you're cheeky? I've had enough of you." The witch pulled out a wand and lifted it up. "Severus is dead. You're going to die. And I'll be the favorite again!"

Persephone Greene reached for her wand. She thought of Fred and Severus, and the sacrifices they had made. She thought of the Dark Lord and Professor Dumbledore and their plans for her. She thought of the baby growing inside of her, made from the Light and the Dark. She imagined a world where it could be safe.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A flash of green light blinded her.


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: Please go back and read the last sentence of Chapter 34. I changed it because the ending was apparently too vague. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, setting, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath, galyardt, and SiobhanPhelps for the reviews. **

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-five<strong>

"Seph, Seph! You're all alright! Everything's fine."

There were tears streaming down her face and someone was holding her. A hand ran through her hair and the sobs stopped.

Persephone opened her eyes and looked into the familiar brown of Fred Weasley.

"Fred? But you—you were—"

"Nightmares again? I'm here. I'm safe and alive, and everything is good. Check me yourself."

"But how? This is impossible."

"It seems like I spend every morning convincing you that this is reality. Do we need to go back to the doctors again?" He looked worried as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

Before she could answer the door swung open and a small compact shape launched itself at the bed. "Mum! Mum! Alex won't let me use her broom."

The little boy had a shock of red hair on the top of his head and brown eyes like his father. There was a smattering of freckles across his face from too much time in the sun and he was wearing a large sweater with the letter S emblazed in orange on the front. He continued to bounce on the bed until Fred picked him up and spun him around.

"Your mum just woke up. Give her time to escape from her dreams. And why do you want to go flying this early in the morning, little man?"

"I'm going to catch the sunrise!"

"And what is your sister up to?"

"Boring stuff! She's on holiday. She shouldn't be reading some dumb book."

Fred ruffled the little boy's hair—Septimus, she remembered—and set him on the ground. "How about this? We have breakfast first, and then we'll go out flying."

"Can we visit Uncle George? I want to see the baby."

"You've got a baby right here at home."

"But he doesn't do anything!"

"That, my boy, is all babies."

The two left the bedroom and Persephone sat up. There was a robe on a chair and she grabbed it. Her feet slid into the slippers beside the bed and she went to go check on the newest addition.

The nursery wasn't far down the hall and she opened the door with a slight creak. Danny Weasley was wide awake, gurgling in baby talk while holding a stuffed animal as the mobile above him spun wildly. Persy picked him up, smelled the messy nappy, and went to take care of one of the less wondrous sides of motherhood.

With a quick wave of her wand the nappy flew off, powder applied itself, and a clean one came on. The dirty one landed in the hamper and she gave Danny a few quick bounces on her hip before walking over to the rocking chair for his morning feeding.

After burping him and making sure that his favorite toy was in hand (he usually was able to summon it to himself anyways), she went into the kitchen to see how breakfast was doing. Fred was busy scrambling eggs while Septimus paid a lot of attention to making sure the bread was perfectly toasted. She could smell bacon in a skillet and watched as four plates flew out of the cupboard and landed on the table. Silverware followed and a pitcher of orange juice landed in the middle.

She put Danny in the highchair and sat down next to her eldest child. Alexandra had her dark red hair swept up in a ponytail as she bent over a Transfiguration textbook and muttered what she was reading under her breath. She paused to push up her glasses, and looked up at her mother. "Morning, Mum."

"Morning, sweetheart. Were you up all night studying?"

"Not really."

"That's funny; I remember seeing some light under your door after I went to bed."

"You must be getting old."

"Mum, tell Alex to let me ride her broom!"

"Tell Septimus that I'm not letting him near my Firebolt 2000. It was a gift from Uncle Harry. He can use the old Cleansweep instead."

"It doesn't even go that high anymore," Septimus said in a huff as he dropped down next to his sister.

"You can save touching the sun for another day—how 'bout that?" Fred said. He served up the eggs and kissed the top of Persephone's head. "How is little Danny?"

"The perfect little boy as usual. He must not be a Weasley at all."

"I'm blaming your genes for the abnormally well-behaved children." He kissed her once.

"Gross!" Septimus said with a mouthful of eggs.

"No reading at the table," Persy said. She took the heavy textbook off the table. "Family time."

The Weasley family dug into their meal. The toast, while a little burnt, crunched in Persephone's mouth and she tasted the sweet strawberries from her garden. They were doing quite well this season. Molly had given her plenty of tips on growing things. Fred, as usual, had cooked the eggs to perfect, and the toast was the right mix between crunchy and soft. The orange juice was freshly squeezed and tangy on her tongue. Everything was delicious. Everything was right.

The mornings after a nightmare made her appreciate everything that much more. It was the shock of knowing that she'd almost lost Fred, almost lost this entire future, that made her cry, and it was also what made her fiercely protective of her family.

Alexandra pushed her plate away and sent a begging look at her mother. "Can I read now?"

"You study too much," Fred said. "You should spend more time creating mischief. You're my daughter for Merlin's sake! And you've never even had a detention." He shook his head in mock sadness.

"She was put in Ravenclaw for a reason," Persephone replied. "Best grades in the school for now. Who knows what'll happen when Hermione's kids enter Hogwarts."

"They'll cure diseases obviously."

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor like dad!" Septimus said as he stood up on his chair and brandished the butter knife like a sword. "And fight dragons like Uncle Harry!"

"Or you could end up in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. There are other houses, you know," Persy said. It appeared that Fred had been telling Gryffindor-glory bedtime stories again.

"But they're not as good as…Gryffindor!" Septimus began to roar.

"I can't study in here," Alexandra said, picking up her book and retreating to her room.

"Septimus, get down from the chair. And don't listen to your father. I've known nice Slytherins and smart Gryffindors, brave Ravenclaws and ambitious Hufflepuffs."

"And your mother was the most ambitious of them all. Head Healer of the Emergency Ward at St. Mungo's—the youngest there's ever been!"

"Yay, Mum!"

Danny made a loud gurgle and a nearby pillow flew up into the air before falling harmlessly to the floor. He was still too young to understand and control his magic, but apparently the flying pillow amused him because he continued to do it until Fred picked him up and began singing a Wicked Sister's tune in horrible pitch.

Septimus grabbed a Quaffle that had been on the floor and ran outside. She could see him playing in the yard from the kitchen window, and set to getting the dishes clean. It didn't take long for the charm to begin and she thanked Molly Weasley again.

Somehow, magically, Fred had gotten Danny asleep for his morning nap. He pressed another quick kiss to her lips before going to join his son outside. That left Persephone with very little do to. It was her day off from St. Mungo's, her baby was sleeping, her husband and son were playing catch, and her daughter was reading in her room.

The best thing to do would be to refill her medicinal herbs. So Persephone changed into an old pair of jeans and some dirty trainers, and went into her garden. She gathered aloe vera, chamomile, elderberries, cloves, feverfew, lavender, milk thistles, sage, and thyme. More often than not she used the ingredients to make pastes and poultices, as well as the occasional tea. The women in the nearby village loved the teabags she gave as gifts, calling them 'magical.' Mostly because they were.

Once the plants were all gathered, Persephone put them in different jars in the greenhouse, and tried to think of what to do next. She could see Septimus and Fred on the Cleansweeps, zooming around the yard and continuing to throw the Quaffle back and forth. Septimus would make a good player one day, for whatever House he was sorted into.

The house was still relatively quiet. She checked on Danny before knocking on her daughter's door. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you take a break?"

"I've got a practical exam after break. I'm having trouble with the goblets."

She tapped the cup on her desk, said the spell, and it transformed into a large bird. It was gold and green, like the cup it had been made from, and very flashy.

"It's supposed to be black," Alexandra said.

"Your father would be the person to ask about this. I was always rubbish at Transfiguration."

"I don't want to be rubbish!"

The bird gave a loud shriek and Persephone quickly transfigured it back into a goblet. Her daughter collapsed back on the bed covered with books and gave a loud sigh.

"What's really the problem here, sweetheart? This isn't just about school."

"It's nothing, Mum."

Persephone moved beside her daughter on the bed, sitting on top of the faded Hufflepuff quilt from years before. She ran her hand through beautiful red hair and waited for some kind of an answer. Alex had a nasty habit of bottling everything up until she worked herself into a proper panic.

"…There's a boy."

"At school?"

"He's in Slytherin, and he's the best of our year at Transfiguration. I'm trying to impress him," she said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she sat up. "I'm pathetic. I should stick with Charms."

"You, Alexandra Lucille Weasley, are a wonderful witch, and whoever this young wizard is I'm sure that he knows it."

"He doesn't even know I'm alive!"

"Then let him know who you are. Ask for help on a Transfiguration exam, go see a Quidditch match together…Show that you want to know him better, and he'd be an idiot if he turns you down."

Her daughter looked deep in thought. There was a cry from the nursery and Persephone left to grab Danny. He had managed to grab the stuffed animal from Harry that she kept on the highest shelf. She felt he was a little too young to be playing with dragons. He was amusing himself by making it fly across the room and into his mother's face.

Despite whatever Fred may believe, their children could be troublemakers.

Danny gave a delighted laugh at the look on her face as the stuffed Hungarian Horntail fell to the floor. She picked it up, put it back on the shelf, and grabbed her son. When she walked by Alex's room again, the door was closed—studying again. A Ravenclaw to the bone, she supposed.

She gave Danny a quick feeding before taking him into the living room and setting him up on the play mat with some toys. The dishes were finished and she could see Fred and Septimus coming back in from their adventures. Both were covered head to toe in mud. It wasn't much of a surprise.

"We've returned from our unexpected journey!"

"I got caught in a tree!" Septimus ignored the mud he was tracking into the house and made straight for the jar of biscuits. "Dad promised me a treat if I could climb down on my own."

"He did do it on his own… He just happened to land in a bush."

"Any injuries?" Persy asked.

"None at all. The boy's tough like his father."

Persephone punched her husband in the arm and vanished the muddy footprints. Fred took off his boots, hung up the jacket, and grabbed a biscuit from his son. "That's mine!"

"I said 'a' treat, not 'all of the' treats."

"Can I have more after dinner?"

"If you're good."

"Can I go play with Danny?" Septimus asked. "I'm going to teach him how to fly!"

"He's got to walk first," Fred said.

"Go ahead."

Septimus bounded off with all of the energy in his nine year old body, leaving Fred and Persephone alone for the moment. "Would you care to help me with the dinner, Mr. Weasley?"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Weasley."

They set about cutting up vegetables and boiling water, cooking meat and buttering bread, and it wasn't too long before the meal was ready. They pulled Alexandra out of her book and brought the other children to the table. The food was good, and they talked about Hogwarts and family, work and friends, and there wasn't any talk about the war or about the Dark Lord.

Once the children were in bed—Danny sleeping soundly in his crib, Septimus coerced into his bed, and Alexandra reading in hers—Fred and Persephone went into their bedroom. She changed into her pajamas, crawled into bed next to her husband, and closed her eyes.

"I love you."


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N:**

**This is the final chapters before the epilogue(s). **

**Anything you recognize (characters, dialogue, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath, galyardt, and the guest for the reviews.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-six<strong>

Persephone Greene woke up in tears.

The grass was wet beneath her. The sky was dark. The trees loomed overhead and looked down on her.

It felt like she'd been hit by a train.

She couldn't see Bellatrix anywhere. It took her a few minutes to sit up, then a few more to stand, but once she was up she checked to see what damage there might be. It was minimal. There were a few cracked ribs and one of her organs had ruptured, but she was able to heal them without using her wand.

Her hand brushed up against the pendant from the Dark Lord. It was cracked down the middle. The brooch from Severus was rusted over. The bracelets were in the same condition.

She hadn't miraculously survived the Killing Curse. She wasn't the Girl Who Lived. The protections she'd been given—whether she wanted them or not—had spread the curse out. It was evident from the blackened grass and dead trees around her. The charms wouldn't be of much use now.

The forest was quiet. Not a cricket or a firefly appeared. Persephone stood up and began walking in the vague direction of the castle. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious.

A sudden noise rose up in the forest—cheers, shouts, jubilant cries—and she turned her head back toward where the Death Eaters were. There was only one reason they would be so happy.

Harry Potter must be dead.

She had failed.

There was no hope.

Persephone found her wand on the earth and picked it up. It sparked at the tip and she felt lost. If the Savior was dead, and the Dark Lord lived—then what should she do? Run from this place? Stay and fight? Go back to her pathetic life as a Death Eater?

She walked with no destination in mind and no purpose. There was a loud shuffle as many other feet moved out of the forest and she could see wand light guiding them. They were going back to the castle. Persephone followed them in the shadows. She could make out the Dark Lord at the head of the mob and Hagrid behind him with something in his arms. Then Bellatrix with the Inner Circle, followed by the remaining Death Eaters. It was with grim satisfaction that she noted several looking horribly ill.

Trees fell around the group as they cheered, the giants as happy as they, and Persephone managed to avoid a large elm. Up ahead she saw a group of centaurs and hoped that they would do something to help. They didn't. No one stopped the processional.

They stopped at the edge of the forest and the Dark Lord's voice boomed out into the night. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

It was a seemingly beautiful speech, moving perhaps, but Persephone wasn't fooled. She thought of Fred and Severus, Harry Potter and the Weasley family, the Death Eaters who were forced into the fray, and felt something vanish. Her reluctance to fight and stand up for what was right was gone, and so was her disguise. The blonde locks darkened, the blue eyes faded into green, and she stood upright for the first time the entire night. Whether she lived or died she would try.

Not for revenge or out of hatred, but because it was the right thing to do.

She was going to choose the harder option this time.

It was easy to run ahead of them. They had all the time in the world to gloat. The castle grounds were empty except for a few fires that hadn't been put out. She found a good hiding place, gathered the few potions she had left, and waited. It didn't take much longer for the mob to show up.

The front doors of the school opened, light spilling out from the entrance hall. She could see the body in Hagrid's arms now. It was Harry. The proof was before her very eyes.

"NO!"

Professor McGonagall came out of the school, the horrible cry coming from her mouth. Bellatrix Lestrange laughed and Persy wished that she could just hex the witch then and there. People filled the doorway, looking for the evidence of the horrible news. The Dark Lord was stroking Nagini's head, the serpent free from her enchanted cage.

"No!"

"_No!_"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny screamed out, and Persephone felt their pain. She'd lost people tonight as well. The crowd began to scream and cry, hurling insults at the Death Eaters and anything that they hated until—

"SILENCE!" A bright flash quieted the crowd. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Harry was lowered down. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron said, and the crowd took up screaming again until hushed by the Dark Lord.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself—" A figure ran out of the crowd for the Dark Lord, his wand glowing, his eyes fierce with bravery, but with another flash he was on the ground. The boy was disarmed, and the Dark Lord laughed.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix laughed. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember." Neville managed to get to his feet, but he was the only person standing between the members of Light and Dark. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?"

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

Persephone drew out her wand. It seemed that nobody was going to do anything to help him, and no one was going to make a stand without something causing a spark. It wasn't over. It wasn't over until the Dark Lord was dead.

Peeking over the remains of the castle, she aimed at a Death Eater and murmured, "_Eximo sana._"

He didn't seem to notice as the gash reappeared in his arm and bled profusely.

It was a powerful spell in a Healer's arsenal. Madam Pomfrey had taught it to her under the stipulation of only using it to correct a mistake. But undoing healing without pain made it a wonderful weapon of choice.

"_Eximo sana."_

A lung was re-punctured.

"_Eximo sana."_

Organs ruptured and bones broke. Noses bled and burns reappeared. Spider venom rushed through veins, toxic once again.

"…is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," the Dark Lord said. The Sorting Hat on Neville's head burst into flames.

There were screams and Persephone was on the verge of summoning water when many things happened at the same moment.

Centaurs burst from the forest, screaming war cries and carrying bows. A small giant appeared from the side of the castle and was attacked by the other two giants. Arrows began to fly toward the Death Eaters, who broke apart and began to shout or scream in surprise as they realized their wounds had reopened.

Neville pulled something out of the Hat, a gleaming silver and garnet sword, and, in one swift movement, beheaded the great snake. Its head flew up into the air as the body dropped at the Dark Lord's feet.

Chaos broke.

There were centaurs and Death Eaters and students and Order members everywhere. Spells were flying and curses were soaring over heads and into pillars and people, and Persephone joined the fray. No one recognized her face, although several Death Eaters saw her cloak and moved toward her. She pulled out a vial and threw it in a Death Eater's face. The poison ate away at his flesh until bone shone beneath the surface. The man screamed and fell to his knees.

There were creatures in the sky, black with leathery wings, and a hippogriff too, and they attacked at the giants. The fight was forced indoors and Persephone used a statue as a shield while aiming a Cutting Curse toward Greyback. It sliced down his face and he turned toward her. It seemed that his eyes couldn't comprehend what his senses knew. She was the same girl, and yet she was different. He lunged toward her, but was forced into a duel with Ron and Neville.

The Dark Lord was sending curses at multiple witches and wizards, trying to rally his troops, and shielding himself at the same time. It was an admirable thing, and she wondered how long he could keep it up. More people streamed into the Great Hall, families and friends of students and fighters, shop-owners of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. They all joined the fight.

Centaurs burst into the room, and a great stream of house-elves came from the kitchens, brandishing knives and cleavers. They began stabbing at the ankles and shins of Death Eaters, bringing them down. Persephone threw a topical potion at another Death Eater and insects swarmed out of his eyes.

George Weasley and another wizard were fighting Yaxley while Dolohov fought Professor Flitwick. Walden and Macnair, two Death Eaters she'd never liked much, were thrown across the room by Hagrid. Rookwood and a wizard that looked like Professor Dumbledore were dueling near the windows.

Persephone saw Pius Thicknesse and her blood ran cold. She brandished her wand and sent a Cutting Curse his way, to help Mr. Weasley and the older Weasley brother. Lucius and Narcissa almost ran into her on their way to find their Draco.

Narcissa took one look at the cloak, and another at her face before asking, "Do you know where Draco is?"

"I haven't seen him!"

They ran past her.

The Dark Lord was fighting Professors McGonagall and Slughorn and a man she recognized as an Auror. His wand was slicing through the air, hex after hex flying, but they managed to avoid them all.

Bellatrix Lestrange was fighting Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, and trying her best to kill them. Persephone pulled up the sleeves of her robe and sent Severus' curse at her back. It missed, but only because another Death Eater got in the way and took the damage. Persephone was distracted by another Death Eater trying to attack her.

"How dare you defile my Lady's cloak! Where did you get it, you scum?"

"From her corpse!" Persephone said. "_Petrificus totalus."_

He fell to the ground and she could see Bellatrix sending a Killing Curse at Ginny Weasley. For a moment all she could see was Fred's body on the ground again. She moved forward to help, but was pushed out of the way by Mrs. Weasley, who cast off her cloak and pushed up her sleeves. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Bellatrix laughed and the two began to duel. Their wands slashed and swirled and the Lestrange witch lost her smile. The ground cracked around them as red lights flashed out of their wands. People started lining the walls, watching the fight between Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix or watching the Dark Lord and his duel.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix said. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

A blind hot rage overtook Persephone and she moved forward to enter the duel.

"You—will—never—touch—our—children—again!"

Bellatrix laughed, even as Mrs. Weasley's curse hit her directly over her heart.

The Dark witch toppled over, the watching crowd cheered, and the Dark Lord screamed.

His three opponents were blasted back by the force of his fury. He turned his wand to Molly Weasley.

"_Protego!_" someone shouted.

Harry Potter appeared in the middle of the Great Hall, alive.

People cheered for only a short moment as the tension in the room grew. The two wizards began to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," the Dark Lord said. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…."

"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

The Headmaster had manipulated the both of them it seemed. Out of the corner of her eye, Persephone saw an injured Ravenclaw girl clutching her arm. She crept through the crowd, all of their eyes on the scene in front of them, and reached down to hold the girl's hand. The girl, a newly of age one it seemed, looked up at her with questioning eyes, but Persephone reached down her wand mended the girl's bone. The hand that had clutched her wand in pain now relaxed and she smiled at Persephone.

There were other students who needed tending to. Potter and the Dark Lord continued to talk as she made her way through all of them. The injuries were mostly minor, surprising for the close range and dangerous fighting, and she was fixing a broken rib cage when she caught Severus' name.

"Snape was Dumbledore's man, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

No one, absolutely no one, ever dared to call the Dark Lord by his true name.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

Persephone now knew what memories Severus had given him.

"He desired her, that was all, but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other woman, and of purer blood, worthier of him—"

She had never seen Severus even looking at a woman in that way.

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

Persephone noticed several Death Eaters sliding to the ground, clutching their stomachs or various wounds. It appeared that Rowle was already dead. Greyback wasn't far from her and his skin looked yellow and sickly. He turned his head toward her scent and grinned. There was a strong pull from her shoulder, but it was weaker than usual. She smiled, pulled down the corner of her cloak, and showed him her Mark. Then she drew a finger across her throat. He paled.

Magic traveled to the wand in her hand. A spell reached out and traveled toward him, quiet as death, and struck. He seemed relieved when nothing happened, but fell to his knees a second later, grasping his throat as the poison constricted in his system.

It was her satisfaction. The people around her were too focused on the Dark Lord to pay attention. She continued to move through the crowd, finding injuries and healing them, hardly focusing on what was going on so long as they were talking. The conversation grew tense and she stopped to look up.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Several thoughts crossed through Persephone's mind in the span of a few seconds.

Harry had the Elder Wand.

The Dark Lord didn't.

His Horcruxes were destroyed.

He wasn't immortal.

The only chance that he could survive this would be if her magic—the magic she'd performed so long ago—had made his soul stronger. She didn't know what long term effects it had.

There was a chance that he couldn't die.

Because of her.

A red-glow burst through the enchanted sky above the crowd, the sunrise dazzling her for the brief second it took to decide. She raised her wand and spoke at the same moment Harry yelled and the Dark Lord shrieked.

"_Eximo sana maxima_."

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_ "Expelliarmus!"_

There was a loud bang and there was a golden flame where the three spells met. The green jet met Harry's and her red, the Elder Wand flew into the air, tumbling and falling until it was caught by its true Master.

The Dark Lord fell backward and lay still. In death, his body lost the power it seemed to hold. He was no longer Lord Voldemort. He was Tom Riddle. The body looked weak and small, his pale hand empty of a wand, and Persephone could see small marks and injuries that she had healed reappear.

There was a moment of silence before cheers erupted around the room. The sun shone through the windows as people flocked toward the Boy Who Lived and enveloped him in their arms. Persephone stood on the edge of the room as Weasleys and Order members, students and professors went forward to congratulate him.

The Great Hall blazed with newfound life. Professor McGonagall replaced the House tables, but those placements didn't seem to matter anymore. They sat amongst each other, all friends. Death Eaters turned to flee, and she watched them go. Her parents were among them.

The Order Members picked up Voldemort and Bellatrix's bodies and moved them away from their own loved ones. Persephone saw Molly Weasley stoop down to run her fingers through familiar copper hair. Now wasn't the time to go and meet the grieving mother, to tell her that Fred had been the love of her life, to let her know that he lived on in their child. She moved through the crowd.

Food appeared on the tables and people ate. She wasn't hungry. The Malfoys were huddled together and ignored by all, and she stopped in front of them. If they recognized the cloak, they ignored it.

"Persephone Greene?" Draco asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping," she said. "Let me see your arm."

She healed the wounds he'd managed to receive and even fixed the bruise from earlier in the night. Narcissa and Lucius looked fine, if tired, and she bowed to them all. "I'll testify on your behalf if you wish."

"Miss Greene…your parents…" Lucius said.

"I know." She tried to smile. "The House of Greene isn't as noble as it used to be."

She turned to leave, only barely catching Narcissa's words. "Perhaps it is…."

She walked out of the Great Hall and followed the bare traces of magic she could feel coming from the pendant. The staircases were falling apart. There were bloodstains and rubble everywhere. Some of the fires still hadn't been put out. Her feet kept moving.

There were passages and tunnels, classrooms and staircases. She reached the dungeons in record time.

The body of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord was on the ground. It was pitiful in death and she almost couldn't understand why she'd been so afraid of him. Bellatrix was in the corner, a small spider crawling across her face.

Persephone's legs failed her and she collapsed besides her former Master. The power he'd had over her was gone. With shaking hands, she pulled off the once unmovable necklace. It was cracked and rusted over. The emerald shone dimly in the torchlight. She put it on top of his body. Then she managed to get the cloak off. The brooch that Severus had given her went into a pocket. The green fabric pooled on Voldemort's chest.

She stood up, feeling more free than she'd felt in years, and listened to the silence of the dungeons. There was so much that she wanted to say, so many feelings to convey, but none of them crossed her lips. His death, while much wanted, wasn't as satisfying as she'd hoped it would be.

Severus was still dead.

And so was Fred.

Persephone felt tired. Her hand reached down to touch her stomach.

Was it worth living in a world without him?

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small, clear vial.

Her family was gone. Her friends were far and few.

She was alone in the world, and pregnant.

Could she move on from all of this? It wouldn't be possible with the ghost of Fred tugging at her robes and going to Hogwarts. Did she want to move on? Find someone new and raise a new family, even with what she'd imagined while unconscious?

The cork came off of the vial.

She could move on, or she could die.

There was another vial in her bag. It would be painful, but it would stop her heart.

She could be with Fred and Severus again.

It would be easy.

But it wouldn't be what they would want. Fred would want her to live and raise their baby without prejudice or hate in a world that Harry built. Severus would want her to achieve her dreams and teach her child about real heroism. They wouldn't want her to die.

Persephone threw the vial on the ground. It shattered on the cold stones.

And finally, she had the perfect words to say. "You don't own me."

She walked out of the dungeons and up into the Great Hall. People were talking and smiling for the first time since Voldemort had taken over. She saw a familiar woman with silvery white hair and made her way toward the witch.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

She turned, eyes widening, and looked.

"Miss Greene? What are you doing here?"

The hug from Hogwart's medi-witch was unexpected, but not unwelcome. "I heard what was going on. I figured _you _could use a helping hand."

"I'd appreciate that. Although it would seem that a lot of my work's already been done for me. What have you been up to?"

There was something in the witch's eyes that looked like she already knew. Persephone picked up her wand and started bandaging a young Hufflepuff girl. "I've just been finding my way home."


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: A long time ago, during the first part of "Know the Perils", Rayne skipped a chapter. Here, she makes it up to you in the form of another epilogue. **

**"All is Well" the absolute end of this story will be posted on Christmas Day. Either keep an eye out for it or follow me as an author. **

**Anything you recognize (characters, setting, plot, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to SiobhanPhelps, FeatherDeath, and galyardt for the reviews.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Later<strong>

Persephone Greene was struggling with her outfit. She wanted to look presentable, but that was difficult to do when the majority of her jeans didn't fit. Wearing lounge pants to the Ministry probably wouldn't make the best impression. There was already a large pile of clothes on her bed, all of them unwearable, and she placed her hands on what remained of her hips and tried to think of the perfect thing to wear.

She settled on a loose pair of black slacks that—with a little magic—stretched to fit around the growing bump. She threw on a dark gray tank that stretched well and a deep red cardigan over that. The weather was still warm enough not to need a coat, but her body temperature was constantly changing. Her hand hovered over a small wooden box full of jewelry. Persy wanted to wear the beautiful engagement ring that Fred had given her, but that wouldn't pay her any favors. No one knew. And it would stay that way as long as possible. She chose the small golden key that he'd given her over a year ago.

Her hair was a rat's nest from the many naps she'd been taking. It was either she fell asleep on the couch or her bed or just in a chair in the library. The Greene Manor was empty, devoid of all but a few house-elves, and she had spent most of her pregnancy either wallowing, reading, sleeping, eating, or escaping her sorrows by visiting what remained of her friends. Most of her cravings were for Honeyduke's sweets and Chocolate Frogs. And the grass flavored Every Flavor Bean. She was having a weird baby.

With a flick of her wand, her hair flew up into a semi-presentable up do. Then she put on make-up, managed to stomach some biscuits and a glass of orange juice, and threw on a pair of sturdy boots. Her wand slid into the side, she grabbed her purse, and walked to the fireplace.

Despite her parent's status as prisoners, their fireplace was still hooked up to the Floo Network. She grabbed a handful of powder, spoke clearly, and stepped into the green flames. With a quick swoosh she reappeared in the atrium of the Ministry.

The room was busy with witches and wizards bustling about. They were talking about all of the new reforms and regulations, speaking praises to Minister Shacklebolt. There were a handful of people who still looked visibly shaken from the war. There was an enchanted message board in the hall, and it was flashing names every few moments. It was going through a list of every known witch and wizard in Britain and presenting what little information was known. There were only four statuses: Living, Deceased, Missing, and Imprisoned. Her parents were in the latter category.

There was a short witch behind a podium, checking wands. Her hands glided over them before looking at a list and taking down notes. Persephone approached her, presented the wand from her boot, and waited.

"Hawthorne, unicorn hair, eleven inches? Registered to Persephone Greene. You may proceed to the second level for your appointment with Auror Hewitt."

Persephone walked past the newly re-Transfigured statue. It was better than ever. What had once been a horrible monument to magic's might was now a giant phoenix blossoming from ashes. Fire burned around it and water fell from the ashes and into the basin. There were coins glimmering in the sunlight and she threw in a few Galleons. The money was going toward rebuilding Hogwarts and the damage from the war.

She went into the elevator, sandwiched between several other people, and waited for the cool voice to direct her to her floor. It made a pleasant ding noise and she stepped out of the group and onto the floor for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Aurors were working with them to help bring justice and figure out what to do with the Death Eaters and various other people who had sided with the Dark Lord in the war. Anyone and everyone were being interviewed. She figured the only exceptions were the Order members who had fought in the war. No one would believe it if they were Death Eaters.

But a pureblood witch whose parents were convicted? She just might be one too.

The secretary at the front desk was busy enchanting memos, but looked up when she approached. "Hello dear, how may I assist you today?"

"I have an appointment with Auror Hewitt."

"Oh," she said, her tone changing slightly. "He's in conference room three. You may proceed. Please leave your wand with me."

There was a hint of wrongness as she handed it over to the other witch, who put a nice label with her name on the front, and then filed it away. Persephone walked past the desk and managed to find the conference room. She knocked at the door and was allowed in. It locked behind her.

"Welcome," a wizard said. He had dark hair and looked relatively young to be an Auror. His beard was intricately trimmed and she could see small runes hidden in the hair. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a tie that's pattern changed every few minutes. "I'm Marcus Hewitt, and you're Persephone Greene. I hope that this is a quick interview, so let's get started."

He guided her to a comfy chair, his eyes resting on her stomach, and she sat down. There was a glass of cold water on the table, along with a vial full of clear liquid.

"I'd like to invoke Article ten, subsection five, paragraph four of the Ministry's Interrogation Laws."

He looked a little surprised that she knew it by paragraph, but put the bottle in his pocket. "Let the record show that Miss Greene has agreed to a future interrogation if need be based upon her current condition."

Persephone was briefly proud of herself for reading up on the Interrogation Laws before coming. She knew that under Veritaserum she wouldn't be able to hold many secrets, but thanks to the baby she wouldn't have to. Paragraph four stated that a woman, if pregnant, was allowed to avoid the Truth Serum based on evidence that the potion may have ill effects on the baby in utero. Sometimes the baby was more of a gift than a curse.

"So the next few parts are just protocol, basic information and such, but please answer truthfully. Full name?"

"Persephone Marie Greene."

"Birthdate?"

"September 23, 1979."

"Blood status?"

"Pureblood."

"Your parents are Henry and Meredith Greene?"

"Yes."

"Relationship status?"

She hesitated before answering, "Single."

"Job?"

"Currently unemployed."

"And you've been surviving off of your parent's assets?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No." She'd never technically been a Death Eater.

"Do you have the Dark Mark?"

She lifted up her sleeve and showed him her tattoo. "I don't. All I have is this."

"What does it mean?"

"It's the symbol for medicine. I was studying to become a Healer."

"Where?"

"In America. I was tending to an old wizard until his death."

The questions went on and on. She provided details about her patient. She lied about visiting Lydia. She talked about learning magic.

"How did you learn about what was going on at Hogwarts?"

"Before he left for the battle, my…the baby's father contacted me. He told me what was going on."

"And you joined him even though you were pregnant at the time?"

"He didn't want me to, but I insisted. I knew that someone with knowledge of Healing magic would be a good thing to have. Madam Pomfrey is just one woman after all—even if she's gifted."

"And who is the baby's father? We'll need his testimony to substantiate your story."

"He won't be able to provide it," Persephone said. Her body went stiff. The baby kicked, and she was again reminded of yet another thing Fred wouldn't be there for. "He died in the battle."

"Oh…my condolences," Auror Hewitt said. "May I get a name for the record?"

She hadn't expected that question. She assumed that her pregnancy would be left alone, and they wouldn't send her to Azkaban with a child on the way. They couldn't. But she couldn't tell him about Fred, about the love of her life dying in front of her eyes, about hiding from his family or any Order members she crossed?

"Miss Greene, anything you say in this room stays in here unless you're brought to trial. If I may be frank and break protocol, I'd say that you don't have to worry about one. This is just procedure. It'll go on a file and be kept in the records room under lock and key. No one other than me and the Magistrate will see it. We're sworn to keep your secrets."

"You promise?" She knew that her voice sounded so young in that moment. She wanted to be strong and show that she could take care of this baby on her own, but she was only eighteen. She'd fought in a war, seen tragic things, and had to bear the burden, but she held strong. The only moments she could afford to be weak were in private.

"I promise."

"The baby's father is…was…Fred Weasley."

His eyebrow raised a little, but he kept his face relatively straight as he wrote down her answer on the paper. "Do you have other family?"

"Not really."

"The Ministry has been talking about a fund to the families of victims. I believe you would be eligible."

"I don't need that," Persephone said. "I've got more than enough money even with my parent's debt. It should go to those that really need it. The orphans and lost ones."

He met her eyes and she could see that he felt sorry for her. She didn't need his pity. The Auror wrote down a note that she couldn't see, and looked up at her. "Miss Greene, I have one last question for you."

"Yes?"

"Have you told his family? I've worked with Arthur before and…it might not be my place to say this… But I believe telling them the truth would be a good idea."

"What I do now is up to me, Mr. Hewitt. But thank you…"

He nodded and closed the file. "I believe that we're done here then. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Persephone walked out of the conference room, gathered her wand from the secretary, and left the Ministry. She felt tired and wanted to return home for a nap, but promised that she'd meet up with her mates at a Muggle restaurant. For some of them, gathering at a wizarding place wasn't a good idea. Though they were cleared of all charges, some people didn't like that.

She took the tube to the Italian restaurant and the hostess led her to a table in the back. There were already four people at the table and one of them jumped up to see her. The witch's stomach was bursting to full and they had a difficult time hugging with the two babies between them. Lydia's smile made Persephone forget about her troubles for a few seconds and she was guided into the booth.

"How'd it go?"

"Give her a second to breathe, babe. It's not every day you're interrogated by the Ministry," a tall, dark wizard said. He was a wearing a cowboy hat and plaid shirt, and he looked at Lydia like she was his personal sun. Quinton Kennedy was an American wizard that Lydia had met on her third day in the country. He'd shown her around Texas, asked endless questions about Britain, and they'd fallen in love. They'd been married for the better part of a year and she was now eight months pregnant with their first child.

"I figure that since I'm not in chains in Azkaban that it went well."

"And we're all glad about that," Graham said. He slid an arm over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's what you're supposed to say to me," Josh said, reaching over to play with his boyfriend's hair.

"I haven't seen this girl in so long, and you're being jealous. I'm a hot commodity."

Lydia gave an unladylike snort and took a sip of her water. A waiter came by and took her order before leaving the witches and wizards alone. "Do you know the gender yet?" Persephone asked.

"With our luck it's going to be one thing until the moment it's born."

"Well, what do you want?" Josh asked.

"A girl," the pair said simultaneously. They laughed and kissed and a deep ache hit Persy's heart. She missed Fred. Graham must've caught the look on her face because he rubbed the back of her hand.

The waiter brought her the mug of hot chocolate and she took the whipped cream off of the top with her finger and licked it. She hoped that the baby was as sweet as its cravings. The conversation changed to the Ministry reforms, and Graham and Josh put in their opinions on how far the equality should go.

"…I mean, if there're going to abolish the pureblood privileges and even the playing field in that way, then why can't they just take on a marriage equality law as well?"

"Some people are going to bring up the point of 'if two wizards can marry each other, then can a wizard marry a house-elf as well?' If that's what you want it's going to get ugly," Quinton said. "We're still trying to do it in the States, and we've had the pureblood privileges unlawful for years."

"Who knows? Maybe in this era of new equality people will see sense."

"I'll drink to that!" Josh said. They toasted their glasses and drank.

"What are we drinking to?" a voice asked.

Persephone turned. Draco Malfoy looked as pale as ever, his hair partially slicked back, as he stood there in jeans and a nice shirt. It was the most casual she'd seen him. There was dark-haired witch with them, beautiful in a modest way, and Persephone vaguely recognized her as Astoria Greengrass.

"Equality," Lydia said. "It's been a while, Draco. Who's your friend?"

"Astoria Greengrass," the girl said, reaching out her hand. "You were in Ravenclaw if I remember correctly."

"Daphne's sister? Nice to meet you. This is my husband, Quinton."

Introductions were made and more drinks were ordered. The booth filled with witches and wizards collapsed into amicable conversation. They ordered some garlic bread and mozzarella sticks, ignored the Muggles around them, and talked. "I believe we should make a trip to the bar," Graham said, gesturing to the empty glasses around them. "It'll be faster than the waiter."

Draco and Astoria, Graham and Josh, and Quinton stood up and left. Lydia looked at Persephone expectedly. "Well? Dish."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I didn't ask questions when I saw you three months ago. Who's the baby daddy?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Persephone, you're still my best friend. I covered for you when you asked me to. I haven't said anything about how weird you've been or asked what you were really up to. I don't want to know. But I think I deserve to know who the father of my future godchild is."

Her logic was sound. She'd been covering for Persephone's lies for months now and hadn't asked any questions about her mood swings. She'd just been supportive. If there was anyone she could trust now, it would be Lydia.

"Promise not to tell anyone—not even Quinton."

"He doesn't know anybody over here. I brought him to see if he'd like to raise the baby in England. Who would he tell? I reserve the right to tell my husband."

Persephone sighed. "Fred Weasley."

The reaction couldn't have been more perfect. Lydia spit out her water, sat in stunned silence, and then attempted to compose herself. "How did _that _happen?"

"We met in sixth year. The pregnancy was unplanned, but we were going to get married before…"

"The Battle, I understand. What are you going to do?"

"Raise the baby in the best way possible. I've got hope that everything will turn out for the best."

"We'll be here to help; I promise."

"Thanks, Lyds."

"No problem."

When the other members of their groups came back the two women were laughing with tears in their eyes. They didn't know what was wrong with them, so they assumed pregnancy.

A week later, Persephone Greene walked to the final meeting place. The Ministry had set it up for family goodbyes as their relatives were sent off to Azkaban. Minister Shacklebolt had started removing the Dementors, and their Kisses weren't used. It was the beginning of change.

Her parents were seated at a table in front of her. They wore matching gray coveralls that didn't flatter any part of their bodies. They didn't seem sad or upset about what was going to happen. Her mother looked her over, eyes hovering on the belly, before clucking her tongue.

"An American? I've heard that they can be quite forward."

"No, Mother. Is there anything you'd like me to do with the manor?"

"Don't sell it. It's been in the family for generations and I'll not have it going to some Mudblood or Muggle."

"What would it matter if it did? We're all equals in the eye of the Ministry."

Her father cleared his throat. "Keep the house in the family. If you need to sell some of the old furniture or tapestries go ahead. Keep my mother's tiara for your wedding—it's goblin made—and make sure that the house-elves don't get out of control. I saw what happens when you give them too much freedom. I felt it too." He gestured to a bandage on his ankle. It must've been a deep wound to still be healing.

"I will."

There was a buzzer from the loudspeaker and she stood up. Her time was done. Saying goodbye to her parents wasn't as terrible as she'd thought it would be. It felt like a clean break. "Goodbye, Mother. Father."

She walked toward the door.

"Persephone!" her mother said.

She turned.

"Just tell me one thing… Is—is the baby pureblood?"

Persephone turned the door handle. "If it's any consolation, it is."

The door clicked behind her. The hallway was long and her shoes made barely a sound on the linoleum. There were windows to see into the visiting rooms, and Persephone saw several former Death Eaters of minor importance speaking to people. She paused outside one room where a small, dumpy witch was sitting by herself. No one had visited her on her last day. Umbridge didn't look like herself in gray, but it suited her. Persephone smiled and left the building.

The sun shined down on her and a breeze played through her hair. The baby kicked and she touched her stomach. This was her future. For a moment she thought she saw Fred in the distance, smiling and blowing her a kiss, but it passed with a blink. It was the first moment when she didn't feel terrible sorrow at his absence, and it was bittersweet. The baby kicked again and she smiled. "We're going to be okay, little one. Daddy's watching over us."


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: **

**The final epilogue "All Was Well" has been posted to my profile. You can find it there.**

**Anything you recognize (characters, plot, writing, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to FeatherDeath, galyardt, and the guest for the reviews.**

**And thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nineteen Years Later<strong>

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. It was a beautiful day outside, the weather crisp and golden, as the two figures made their way to the train station. One of them pushed a trolley that held a large trunk, rucksack, and a cage with an owl that was glaring at everything it passed. People looked at them as they went by, but other than the owl they couldn't see anything abnormal with the pair. They walked through the station and stopped in between platforms nine and ten. Looking around for witnesses, the two ran through the wall between the platforms and reappeared on the other side, the scarlet Hogwart's Express glowing in front of them.

"You promise to write?" Persephone Greene asked.

"I've written every year since I was eleven, why should this one be any different?"

"You're not a student anymore. Slughorn might keep you busier than you imagine."

"Mum," the young man said, turning to face her, "he gives me weekly assignments, makes me schedule out his lesson plans, and occasionally lets me teach a lesson when he'd rather drink brandy and reminisce."

Persephone gave a pointed look to her son and straightened up his coat. It was an old habit from the days when he refused to wear them and she'd had to charm them on, but it hadn't gone away. She attached a faded old brooch to his cloak and smiled. "I figured you could use a good luck charm. The Headmistress told you that this might be the year Slughorn retires. You're going to make a brilliant professor."

Her son ruffled his dark hair and gave a sheepish grin that reminded her of his father. His brown eyes sparkled with mischief for a moment before he gave her a warm hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sev."

"Do you want me to say hello to Professor Longbottom for you?"

"Go ahead—I owe him one for the bargain price I pay on mandrake roots."

There was a small commotion from the other side of the platform as a family pushed their way through the others to get to the station on time. They were late as usual.

"Persy! Good to see we haven't missed you," Lydia said, rummaging through a large bag and handing a sweet to her youngest. "Or the train for that matter."

"Althea didn't want to come this year?"

"She's busy at the Ministry, the World Cup coming up and all."

"That's too bad, Severus was looking forward to seeing her," Persephone said. Her son looked mortified.

"Mum! I didn't—I mean I do—we're just friends. That's all. I like seeing her."

They laughed and shared knowing looks. A small hand grasped at Persy's shirt and a little girl looked up at her. "Auntie Persy, when do I get to go to Hogwarts? Mummy won't tell me."

She knelt down next to the little blonde girl and looked her in the eyes. "You have a magic greater than Hogwarts, Marie. You can do anything in the world you want."

"But I want to go to school with Michael and Robin."

Persephone looked up at Lydia, who had tears poking at her eyes. "How're those letters to the Ministry going?"

"We're trying. Hopefully by the time she's eleven…"

Marie Kennedy was a Squib who didn't know it. The longer she remained in the dark, the more time they had to work toward a specialized program just for the children of magical families who couldn't do magic. It wasn't fair that they were exiled to the outskirts of wizarding society just because they were caught in between Muggle and Wizard. Persephone wrapped the little girl in a hug, kissed the top of her head, and hoped that everything would work out for her youngest godchild.

There was a great squeal as Robin Kennedy and Charity Montague saw each other. The two girls were wrapped up in a hug and gossiping before her fathers had time to make their way to their friends. Graham and Josh had adopted one of the many Death Eater orphans and given her a life she wouldn't have had otherwise. The girl was quite brilliant, although Persephone wasn't sure which Death Eater she came from, and she and Robin were both in their third year in Slytherin house.

"How is my favorite godson?" Graham said, reaching out to shake Severus' hand.

"Good, but I believe that my future students and I," he said, looking at the younger kids around him, "should be getting on the train."

There were hugs and kisses as they said their goodbyes and, like every year since he was eleven, Persephone thought she saw Fred on the platform. It was only George Weasley and his family, and she turned away to prevent tears. "Be safe," she said.

"I can't guarantee that I won't blow up a cauldron or two, but I'll try."

They got on the train, leaving their parents and younger siblings behind. There was a great whistle blow and steam billowed out of the train. Students leaned out of their windows, looking further down the platform at a war hero they didn't know much about, and the train took off. Persephone saw her son wave out of a window before taking his seat. She waved back and watched as the train rounded the corner and disappeared.

The parents talked for a few more minutes, Astoria and Draco joining them, before departing to their jobs and lives with promises of dinners and drinks.

The tube back to Diagon Alley was short, and she went through the Leaky Cauldron and the alley without stopping to say hello to anyone. She walked through the smaller crowds now that the back to school rush was over, and it wasn't long before she was unlocking the door to the Eye of Newt Apothecary.

The bell on the door rang and she quickly changed clothes to a more business casual. The crimson robe she wore for work went over the dress, and she pinned up her hair. Mr. Rowling, the man she'd inherited the shop from after her apprenticeship, had always insisted she keep it up. "You wouldn't want to find someone's hair in your ingredients, would you?" he'd say. So she continued to put it up long after his death.

Business was a little slower than usual, but nothing to worry about. She'd made good money with the potion's supplies for Hogwarts students. There was a new shipment of holly leaves to sort through anyways, and she set to work on putting them in presentable glass jars and tying ribbons around with price tags.

There was a ding as the door opened and she spoke without looking up, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Are you Persephone Greene?"

Her head whipped up. It was like seeing Fred's ghost every year on the train station, but now he was closer and actually speaking to her. She tried to compose herself. "Yes, I am she."

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm—"

"George Weasley; I remember."

"We met a while ago, but I didn't realize that you owned a shop just down the street from mine. Small world, eh?"

He was attempting to make small talk, but she had a feeling he was here for something else. "Can I help you find anything? Do you need ingredients for a love potion or something?"

"No actually," he said, "I'm here for a different reason."

"Which is?"

"I'd like to speak to you about my brother."

She quickly flipped the Open sign to Closed and crossed her arms. "What about him?"

George looked uncomfortable and shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry for bringing this up, but—did you love him?"

"Why should that matter now?" Her defenses were rising. She'd kept this secret for more than twenty years. The Weasley family didn't need to know about her history or about Severus. It was better off this way.

"I was cleaning out his room—should've done it years ago, but, well, you know—and I found a box full of letters. They were from girl named Persephone Greene, and I remembered him talking about you. I found some of the gifts and…I found an unsent letter. I figured that he'd want me to deliver it."

He pulled out a thin envelope with Fred's familiar scribble on the front and her heart ached. With shaking hands, she took the message from him and opened it.

_Dearest Seph,_

_ If you're reading this then I probably died in the battle tonight. And I'm sorry for that. I hope that you got out okay with the baby, and that you're managing to survive without me. I know it's a great loss because of how wicked I am._

_ I probably shouldn't be joking, but I'm scared, love. I'm scared of losing you and not seeing our baby grow up. I want to be there with you for its first steps and words, first spells and jinxes, and I want to teach it how to fly on a broom. I want to have more children with you. _

_ But if I'm dead that's obviously not going to happen. _

_ I also know _you, _Persephone, and I know that you'll try to keep this entire thing a secret to the grave. And you'll definitely avoid my family. But I don't want you to. They'll love you, and they'll love our baby. So please, please tell them the truth. About everything if you can manage it._

_ I think George suspects something is up. He's already asked me if I'm okay like three times. He's going to be hurting too. And I'm going to miss both of you._

_ There are so many things that I wish I could tell you, but the parchment isn't long enough. _

_ Just know that I love you, and I love our baby, and that I'll never stop doing so._

_Always,_

_Fred_

By the time she was done reading the letter tears were slipping down her face. She wiped them away and looked up at George. "You already know, don't you?"

He paused. "About ten years ago, a young boy came into my shop. He didn't look at the jokes or gags. He went straight for the stock of potions in the back, and started asking me about all of their properties. There were bits and pieces that looked familiar to me. His eyes…his build…that twinkle he had when it was clear he was up to something… It was like looking at my brother again. I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Until now I've stayed out of your lives, but I think it's time for our families to meet."

"You understand that I can't promise how Severus will react to this?"

"You named your son after _Snape_?"

"That man did more for me and Fred that we ever knew."

"Well I guess if Harry can do it, so can anyone else."

Persephone fidgeted with the sleeve of her robe. "So when would this meeting take place?"

"Well the kids are all at school now, and I think it'd be better to do it when we're all together. This may be inconvenient, but how does Christmas sound?"

She pursed her lips in an expression she knew was too much like her mother. "I suppose there isn't a problem with that."

"Good, then I'll see you then. Unfortunately, I've got a shop to run just like you do or I'd stay to chat. It was nice meeting you again, Persephone."

"You too."

He smiled, an expression so similar to Fred's, and left. She sighed and finished up the holly project before re-opening the store. The few customers she had were enough to distract her from the idea of spending Christmas with the Weasleys.

That night after she locked up the store, she pulled out Fred's letter and read it again. Then she got ready for bed and read it once more. The words read in a voice she could almost hear, the aching in her heart when she thought of what could have been, and the knowledge that maybe, just maybe this would turn out well.

"I love you, Fred," she whispered before closing her eyes.

_Always._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. <strong>


End file.
